Sideways
by Htuiba
Summary: Blaine es el chico más popular de la escuela, además es un bravucón. Kurt es el chico nuevo y la victima del equipo de fútbol, pero molestar a alguien no significa necesariamente que no te terminará gustando, incluso si te esfuerzas para que no sea así. Clasificación M para capítulos posteriores. Autora: goo (.) gl (/) e3PTIR - - Original: goo (.) gl (/) QMcXId
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

La información de la autora e historia original está en la sinopsis de esta adaptación al español.

* * *

**Glee no me pertenece ni nada relacionado con lo mismo, obviamente. Había estado llamando a esto Bravucón!Blaine por mucho tiempo, pero ¡finalmente encontré un título! El título proviene de la canción **Sideways**, de Citizen Cope (¡gracias a **Rebecca** por ser mi musicalizadora!) Esto es muy Universo Alterno. Quinn es la novia de Blaine y todos están bastante revueltos a diferencia del canon. Además tuve que hacer que Blaine estuviera en su último año para que esto funcionara (bueno es que él **_debería estar en último año_**_)._ Seguiré con esto, lo añadiré al final, lo prometo. He estado escribiendo esto por años y estoy en el capítulo seis, entonces si quieren leer más, por favor hágamelo saber y ¡continuaré con esto! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Era el primer día para los de último curso y había un chico nuevo.

Nunca había un chico nuevo.

La última vez que había habido un chico nuevo probablemente había sido en el colegio, cuando esa chica con ambliopía y los dientes torcidos se había transferido de... algún lugar. Blaine no lo recordaba, de hecho, para empezar no estaba seguro de que alguna vez hubiera tenido conocimiento sobre ello. En realidad no se molestaba en averiguar ni el menor detalle sobre todos en McKinley High. No lo necesitaba. Él era de quien todos querían saber, el que todos querían ser, incluso si, a veces, él en realidad no quería ser él mismo.

Sin embargo, había un chico nuevo. Blaine lo vio por el pasillo. Parecería estar teniendo una pelea con la taquilla. Parecía que le estaba murmurando groserías en voz baja mientras retorcía el disco en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj con demasiada fuerza. Estaría familiarizado con ello muy pronto, Blaine pensó, probablemente terminará dentro de la misma antes de que acabe el día.

Era interesante, éste chico, de una manera extraña. No era como ninguno de los chicos que asistían a McKinley. Al menos, no lo parecía. Nadie se vestía de esa manera por aquí. Por supuesto, algunos de los chicos en el círculo de Blaine eran bastante adinerados y usaban ropa de diseñador, pero no como esa. Blaine tenía suertes, camisetas tipo polo, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos de diseñador, pero no tenía nada que se asemejara remotamente a lo que ese chico engalanaba. Chaleco con lentejuelas, camisa blanca entallada y de manga larga, y ceñidos, muy ceñidos pantalones que simplemente empeoraban las cosas. Muy pronto el suelo bajo el patentado calzado de cuero violeta, unos Doc Martins, temblaría. Blaine casi sentía pena por él. Casi.

Blaine observó al chico, con curiosidad. Ahora ya tenía la taquilla abierta y estaba sacando libros del bolso que llevaba al hombro, antes de meterlos en la taquilla. Se veía todo terriblemente extraño y como una enorme prueba. Eso también iba a actuar en su contra, Blaine concedió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

―¿Qué pasa, Anderson? ―Noah Puckerman dijo, apareciendo de la nada, sacando a Blaine del ensueño. Alzaba un musculoso brazo, esperando a que Blaine lo saludara de la manera habitual. Blaine chocó el puño contra el de Puck y le sonrió.

―Chico nuevo ―Blaine sintió la necesidad de señalar, mientras hacía un gesto en dirección al chico con el cabello perfectamente peinado, a la par que éste estudiaba, con gran interés, lo que parecía ser su horario.

Puck se estiró para ver por encima de la multitud, luego sonrió de lado, los ojos oscuros destellaron por un breve momento, cuando divisó al chico.

―Agradable ―Puck sonrió, prolongando el sonido de la 'e'―. Una vez que los chicos estén aquí, ¡le podemos dar una bienvenida apropiada a McKinley High!

Blaine forzó una sonrisa y se enderezó, cubriéndose el pecho con la chaqueta. Sabía lo que era una 'bienvenida apropiaba a McKinley High' implicaba. Ya había participado en suficientes. Observaba mientras Puck comenzaba a reunir al resto del equipo de fútbol, mientras estos caminaban por el pasillo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que al menos ocho chicos estuvieron en la taquilla de Blaine hablando en voz alta y riendo alborotadamente, algunos sostenían vasos llenos a tope con granizado.

Blaine volvió a mirar de cerca por el pasillo al chico nuevo, que todavía estaba estudiando el horario, con las delgadas cejas fruncidas, los ojos entrecerrados y el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes. Blaine se sintió estremecer mientras pensaba en lo que estaba por pasarle al chico, un extraño vacío se le formó en la boca del estómago. Si hubiera sido una buena persona, les habría dicho que no lo hicieran. Si hubiera sido una buena persona, ni siquiera sería amigo de ellos en primer lugar. Si hubiera sido una buena persona, se habría alejado y los habría dejado con esos maquiavélicos artículos.

―Oye ―Puck dijo, golpeando a Blaine en el hombro, juguetonamente―. Aquí vas, hombre.

Blaine bajó la mirada al vaso con hielo saborizado que Puck le estaba entregando. Le dio una mirada a la nieve púrpura y pensó en cómo se sentiría el hielo filtrándose por la ropa del chico, empapando y manchándole la camisa blanca, destruyendo un peinado que parecía haber tomado mucho tiempo completar, hacerlo perfecto. Blaine sintió el estómago hundírsele, luego se regañó mentalmente por tan siquiera pensar en ello. ¿Qué le importaba un fortuito chico a Blaine Anderson? Nunca antes le había importado, ¿por qué comenzar ahora? La consciencia era para los débiles, eso era lo que se había dicho por mucho tiempo, eso era en lo que debía creer.

Blaine sonrió, de oreja a oreja y tomó el vaso, ya que Blaine no era una buena persona.

* * *

―Oye, chico nuevo ―Puckerman dijo con de cantarina manera.

Blaine observó mientras el chico dio un vistazo a los rostros del grupo de chicos vestidos en chaquetas rojas, sosteniendo vasos rebosantes con hielo de color. Vio el horror en el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, vio la manera en que esos ojos - que parecían ser azules, Blaine en realidad no podía decirlo desde donde estaba parado - se ensancharon, tan redondos como platos, vio la quijada aflojársele, los pálidos labios entreabrirse, vio la sangre fugársele del ya de por si pálido rostro. Vio la respiración subírsele por el pecho, vio el terror en esos ojos, vio el horario caer del agarre y revolotear yendo y viniendo hasta que llegó al frío y duro piso. Blaine ya había visto el pánico de los chicos en esta situación, pero el terror en los ojos de éste chico era nuevo y un poco sorpresivo para él.

―Yo - ustedes... ―el chico se calló, las palabras lo traicionaron, mientras los brillantes ojos le lanzaban una mirada a cada chico, que le sonreía ampliamente. Esa mirada se encontró con la Blaine por un breve momento, pero rápidamente se movió a la siguiente persona.

―Pensamos en darte la bienvenida a McKinley con un agradable ―Puck dijo, dando un paso había adelante―. Y refrescante ―los otros también avanzaron, incluyendo a Blaine, ya que eso era lo que se suponía que hiciera―, granizado facial ―Puck terminó, con los ojos ensanchados por la diversión, la boca se le retorció en una amplia sonrisa.

El chico se echó para atrás, pero no había a donde ir. Estaba acorralado y nadie iba a venir para rescatarlo, nadie rescataba a nadie en esta escuela, porque nadie se atrevía a enfrentar a Blaine y al equipo de fútbol. Ellos se salían con la suya muchas veces, los profesores pasaban por alto lo que hacían ya que eran niños ricos, o porque los necesitaban en el equipo para poder ayudar a McKinley a mantener un buen nombre. Este chico iba a vivir una buena y fría ducha justo en medio de la multitud del pasillo y nada ni nadie iba a impedir que sucediera.

―Y ya que eres la novedad, el nuevo ―Puck continuó, acercándose más―. Voy a presentarte a nuestro chico número uno.

_Oh, no,_ Blaine pensó, brevemente y luego Puck lo llevó del brazo al centro del círculo. Blaine sintió el estómago volver a revolvérsele, en esta ocasión de manera dolorosa.

―Chico nuevo ―Puck sonrió de lado, mientras colgaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Blaine, causando que Blaine se encogiera muy ligeramente―. Conoce a mi hombre de confianza, el Sr. Blaine Anderson. ¡Él te va a dar tu primera fiesta de bienvenida a McKinley High!

Puck ahora estaba mirando a Blaine, esperando que vaciara el granizado sobre la cabeza del chico. Blaine sintió las miradas fijas sobre sí, mirándolo con expectativa, todos claramente preguntándose por qué todavía no lo había hecho. Lo que tenía sentido, ya que tampoco Blaine estaba seguro de la razón. Él era infame, malo con la mayoría de las personas, era un bravucón, de verdad, incluso si no le gustaba ese término. Consumía chico como este para desayunar. Tendría que aguantarse - lo que sea que fuera - y simplemente hacer lo que se suponía hiciera.

Miró de Puck y a los chicos, dándole alentadores señales, algunos dejando escapar fuertes vítores. Blaine volvió la mirada al chico, a esos ojos gris-azules - Blaine podía ver el color de esos ojos bastante vívidamente ahora y eran de un brillante azul - viéndolo, de manera suplicante, casi rogándole que no lo hiciera. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no tenía elección y de ser así, de todas maneras elegiría hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Blaine sonrió, apartando la vista de los ojos llenos de terror del chico, luego le levantó el vaso sobre la cabeza.

―Bienvenido a McKinley ―dijo, con una risa cruel―. Espero que la temperatura de aquí sea de tu agrado.

Y con eso vació el contenido del vaso sobre la cabeza del chico. Los otros explotaron con más risas y procedieron también a vaciar los granizados que llevaban sobre el chico. Se liberó y jadeó mientras se deslizaba hacia el piso, con el rostro enterrado en las manos, el congelante hielo goteándole por los dedos, el cabello pegado a la cabeza, su atuendo todo manchado.

―¡Habrá muchos más de donde vino esto! ―Puck gritó mientras se retiraba, chocando las palmas con los otros chicos.

Blaine se alejó junto con su grupo de amigos, luego se excusó diciendo que había olvidado algo en su taquilla. Volvió rápidamente y la abrió, fingiendo hurgar dentro, mientras veía al chico nuevo por el rabillo del ojo. El chico estaba de pie, con precaución, el cuerpo entero le temblaba por el frío. Observó mientras cerraba de golpe la taquilla con un ruidoso gruñido, luego se alejó lentamente.

Blaine esperó hasta que estuvo fuera de vista por completo, antes de regresar a la taquilla del chico. Encorvándose y recogiendo el empapado horario del piso y estudiándolo. Justo como todos los horarios en McKinley, éste tenía una pequeña fotografía del chico en la esquina izquierda. Era difícil ver a través de la mancha púrpura y la humedad, sin embargo los rasgos podían ser adivinados; ésos inconfundibles ojos azules, los delgados y pálidos labios decaídos fruncidos ligeramente, el estilizado cabello peinado. Blaine miró a la derecha, buscando el nombre.

_Kurt Hummel._

Había bajado la mirada para estudiar las clases del chico, cuando escuchó una voz tras de sí.

―¡Blaine, cielo!

Dobló rápidamente el papel, con cuidados de no rasgarlo y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chamarra, antes de girarse para encontrar a su novia ahí de pie, sonriéndole. Quinn Fabray era la capitana del equipo de porristas y la chica que todo mundo quería. Era la chica usualmente linda, rubia y popular, como esas de las películas. Por supuesto, era un hecho el que ella y Blaine serían pareja. Lo habían sido por casi un año, antes y ahora 'la' pareja de McKinley, ahora que estaban en su último año.

―¿Qué estás haciendo parado en ese charco? ―sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba a Blaine del brazo―. Bueno, vamos, tonto. ¡Llegaremos tarde a clase!

Blaine le correspondió a la sonrisa y le permitió jalarlo hasta la primera clase. Volvió la mirada al charco púrpura cerca de la taquilla del chico, ahora regado por el pasillo, entre las pequeñas separaciones de las baldosas. Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba un estúpido chico nuevo? Él era Blaine Anderson, el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol, el chico que todos querían ser. ¡Tenía a Quinn Fabray, por Dios santo! Necesitaba ser ese chico, al que todos admiraban, al que todos temían. Y Blaine Anderson definitivamente no era una buena persona.

* * *

―Te veo en el almuerzo, cariño ―Quinn dijo, dándole a Blaine un pico en la mejilla, antes de salir apresurada del aula.

Blaine agarró sus cosas y se puso de pie. Esa extraña sensación todavía estaba en la boca de su estómago y le estaba dando náuseas. La urgencia de vomitar se había mantenido con él durante toda la clase, pero sabía que si dejaba la clase e iba al baño no iba a poder vomitar. Era una extraña sensación, una a la que no podía nombrar. Suspiró y salió del salón para entrar al repleto pasillo, buscando con la mirada a alguien en particular. Dio un vistazo, forzando la vista, buscando el cabello, pero en realidad no era ese cabello. Entonces lo vio, de pie junto al baño, con la cabeza metida en un libro.

Blaine caminó por el pasillo, las personas le cedían el paso, sin hacer contacto visual. Ahora había llegado a su destino. Levantó una mano y tiró el libro de la mano del chico. Éste fue el piso con un silencioso golpe en seco. Unos ojos oscuros se levantaron para verlo a través de unas gafas de armazón grueso y oscuro.

―Jacob Ben Israel ―Blaine hablo por sobre la multitud, sonriéndole al chico―. Tengamos una pequeña charla.

Blaine hizo un gesto a Jacob para que lo siguiera, mientras abría la puerta del baño y entraba. Se aseguró de que estuviera vacío, luego se giró para mirar a Jacob ahí de pie, el libro nuevamente en un agarre, el rebelde cabello como una nube crispada rodeándole el rostro. Se veía alarmado.

―Entiendo que sabes del nuevo chico en la clase de último año ―Blaine declaró, ya que Jacob conocía a todo mundo. Él era como una comadreja, constantemente metiéndose en los asuntos de otros.

Jacob asintió y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Blaine levantó una mano, deteniéndolo y así lo hizo.

―¿Qué sabes de él?

―¿Por qué?

―_¿Por qué?_ ―Blaine dijo, con furia, acercándose a Jacob, que se asustó un poco, las manos inquietas con el libro. Siempre era fácil tratar a Jacob como menos persona de lo que era, de hecho, para Blaine era fácil tratar a todos de esa manera, en su mayoría debido a que gran parte de las personas en McKinley _eran _menos persona que Blaine. Se preguntaba lo que hacía que este chico nuevo le hiciera sentir menos confianza. Si ahora podía dar órdenes a Jacob Ben Israel, entonces significaba que no había perdido su toque, o lo que sea que fuera. Significaba que ése chico era una especie de excepción y eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

―T-Tan sólo pregunto p-por qué estás tan interesado e-en un don nadie como e-ese ―Jacob respondió nerviosamente, con voz chillona, la vista en todas partes menos en Blaine.

Esa era una buena pregunta, pero además era una pregunta que Blaine no podía responder.

―Porque quiero saber quién está en mi escuela, esa es la razón ―Blaine respondió, con los ojos entrecerrados―. Ahora, dime lo que sabes.

Jacob tragó duro y comenzó a hablar.

―N-No sé mucho, tan sólo que vive con s-su papá. Su n-nombre es Kurt y e-es gay, es decir, al menos_ creo _que lo es ―tartamudeó, parpadeando incontrolablemente.

Los ojos de Blaine se entrecerraron, recibiendo la nueva información. La sexualidad del chico ni siquiera le había cruzado la mente. No había estudiantes gay en McKinley, al menos ninguno del que Blaine fuera consciente.

―Muy bien ―Blaine dijo con calma―. Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre él y me lo reportes antes del almuerzo. ¿Entendiste?

Se acercó a Jacob y lo tomó de la playera. Jacob resolló y asintió rápidamente.

―Bien ―dijo, soltando al chico. Jacob dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta―. Oh y ¿Jacob? ―Blaine lo llamó.

Jacob se giró y lo volvió a mirar, con el rostro agarrotado de miedo.

―¿S-Si?

―Voy a necesitar una copia de su horario, ¿crees poder conseguírmela? ―Blaine sabía que él podría. Jacob estaba en el departamento del periódico, lo que significaba que tenía acceso a los archivos de información de los estudiantes que estaban en la oficina del Director Figgins. Jacob asintió, una vez―. Cuéntale a alguien de esto y te afeito la cabeza, aunque Dios sabe que te estaría haciendo un favor.

En esta ocasión Jacob no hizo preguntas, simplemente asintió de nuevo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejando a Blaine ahí solo.

* * *

Blaine le dijo a sus amigos que tenía que ver al profesor de historia por unos papeles durante el almuerzo. Se sentó en la esquina del fondo de la biblioteca, respirando la esencia de los polvorosos y viejos libros a su alrededor en las gruesas y viejas estanterías de madera, con dos hojas de papel en el escritorio frente a él. No tenía idea del por qué, pero el corazón le latía dolorosamente en el pecho, las manos le temblaban. Bajó la mirada a la primera hoja, la que Jacob le había pasado mientras se cruzaron por el pasillo. Estudió la irregular caligrafía de Jacob, intentando leer.

_Kurt Hummel, 17 años, de Westerville, Ohio. Nacimiento: 15 de diciembre de 1994. Vive con su padre en Lima, es definitivamente gay (se lo pregunté). Alumno de Excelencia, dejó la previa por razones personales no enlistadas. Horario adjunto. Por favor no me golpees - JBI._

Blaine rodó los ojos. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba. Quizás el teléfono del chico, o algo. Lo que Jacob le había dado en realidad no se sentía suficiente. _¿Suficiente para qué?_, se preguntó, brevemente, mientras cambiaba a la otra hoja y la ponía frente a sí.

Era una réplica de la que estaba manchada y ahora tiesa en sus cosas. Ahora podía ver la fotografía más claramente. El chico - _Kurt_ \- lucía como si le acabaran de decir que su pez dorado había sido matado por el gato del vecino. Se había visto bastante igual cuando Blaine puso los ojos en él por primera vez en el pasillo, mientras peleaba con la combinación de la taquilla. Tenía los ojos tristes y del color del cielo en verano.

También estaba frunciendo el ceño. Se veía miserable. Blaine se preguntó por qué él se veía tan triste. Vivía con su padre, ¿quizás su madre había muerto recientemente? ¿Quizás se escapó con otro tipo? La mente de Blaine se estaba llenando de ideas, con una gran imaginación. No tenía idea de lo que le había pasado a éste chico, pero había algo tras esos ojos azules, algo que Blaine podía ver incluso en ésta pequeña fotografía, algo que lo persuadía para querer saber más acerca de él.

La cabeza se le sacudió cuando escuchó la primera campana sonando, la que recordaba a los estudiantes que las clases comenzaban en quince minutos. Dio un vistazo a la vacía biblioteca, únicamente estaba presente la bibliotecaria que charlaba silenciosamente por teléfono. Se puso de pie y tomó sus pertenencias, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, el corazón le latía rápido por la conmoción que el sonido de la campana le había provocado hace un momento. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, sin un alma a la vista. Se detuvo frente a la taquilla del chico nuevo, la de Kurt, y volvió a dar un vistazo, asegurándose que no había nadie, antes de sacar el horario limpio y seco de su bolsillo. Se quedó de pie por un momento, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho, entonces deslizó la página a través de la pequeña hendidura en la puerta de la taquilla.

Se alejó antes de que alguien pudiera verlo ahí, el corazón le seguía latiendo salvajemente contra la cavidad torácica, ese vacío seguía presente en su estómago. Únicamente cuando alcanzó el final del pasillo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero todavía había algo agobiante en alguna parte de su interior, algo, en algún lugar que no podía ubicar, pero esperaba se fuera pronto, porque no se podía permitir lidiar con las consecuencias que podría implicar si no se iba.

Blaine giró en la esquina, con el sonido de estudiante acercándosele, y puso una sonrisa en el rostro, porque para eso había sido programado, cada día desde antes que pudiera recordarlo.

* * *

Kurt Hummel había pasado toda la hora del almuerzo sentado solo en un salón, comiendo el emparedado que su padre le había envuelto en una pequeña bolsa de papel, no queriendo arriesgarse a toparse con esa bola de neandertales que había atacado su rostro con hielo saborizado en la mañana.

Había esperado venir a McKinley High, venir a Lima, en general. Pensó que una vez lejos de Westerville, estaría dejando todo lo malo atrás, pero aparentemente ese no era el caso. Se preguntaba si debería simplemente aceptar el hecho de que iba a pasar el resto de su existencia como una víctima, el objetivo de todos los comentarios sarcásticos y furiosos puños, y ahora, vasos de bebidas heladas.

Salió del salón vacío cuando escuchó la campana aclamando por el intercomunicador sobre la puerta, asumiendo que eso significaba que tenía que ir a clase muy pronto. Había estado batallando toda la mañana, preguntando a personas al azar la clase que tenían e intentando averiguar en dónde tenía que estar, incluso había perdido dos clases. Había soltado su horario antes, cuando los deportistas lo habían rodeado y cuando volvió de haberse secado, el horario había desaparecido. Inicialmente, se dio cuenta que los intendentes lo debieron haber desechado, pero entonces se dio cuenta que la piscina de líquido púrpura estaba todavía cubriendo el camino a su taquilla a los de enfrente.

Cuando llegó al pasillo dónde estaba su taquilla, vio que todavía no había nadie aquí. Llegaba temprano. Maldijo en voz baja, porque siempre se metía en situaciones incómodas como esta. En el nombre de todo lo sagrado, ¿para qué había sido la bendita campana?

Kurt suspiró mientras peleaba con el disco de su taquilla. Era ridículo. No debería ser tan difícil como lo era, pero simplemente no podía poner la combinación correcta a la primera, o a la segunda, incluso a la tercera. Tras susurrar varias palabras impronunciables bajo su aliento, la cerradura por fin hizo clic y abrió la puerta. Se echó para atrás, de repente, cuando algo cayó de la taquilla. Hoy estaba exageradamente asustado. El día no había tenido un buen comienzo y seguía esperando que cosas feas le pasaran mientras el día continuaba.

Sin embargo, cuando Kurt bajó la mirada a las ahora inmaculadas baldosas bajo sus pies, vio que aquello que se cayó era una hoja blanca de papel. El estómago se le retorció ligeramente, mientras ideas de lo que esa página pudiera ser le pasaban por la mente, su cerebro imaginaba que únicamente podría ser algo negativo.

Por fin, se encorvó para levantar la hoja de papel, consciente de que ahora los estudiantes estaban llenando el pasillo, hablando, riendo y dirigiéndose a las taquillas. Se sentía cómodo en las grandes multitudes ya que podía esconderse entre ellas. Volvió la atención a la página y la volteó, y estuvo sorprendido de averiguar que era su horario. O al menos una copia del mismo, ya que estaba seguro de que la original ya no era legible y estaba probablemente en algún bote de reciclaje en ese momento.

Frunció las cejas, preguntándose quién se tomaría el tiempo de dejarle un horario limpio en la taquilla. Quizás había sido un profesor que había visto el que estaba manchado y sintió el deber de reemplazarlo. Esa era la única explicación con la que pudo dar. No es que alguien se hubiera comportado remotamente amigable con él en todo el día. Las personas difícilmente lo notaban y los que lo hacían, se reían con sus amigos, obviamente por algún chiste, o lo miraban como si tuviera seis cabezas y estuviera usando un empolvado vestido de noche color rosa. Nada nuevo, supuso, pero eso no evitaba que doliera, que todavía doliera cada vez que sucedía.

Kurt bajó la mirada a las clases impresas en la página; inglés era la siguiente. Al menos ahora tenía un horario, en lugar de tener que preocuparse por el lugar al que debía ir. Se encogió de hombros, cerró la puerta de su taquilla y se dio la vuelta. Bajó la cabeza y se apresuró a encontrar la siguiente clase.

* * *

Blaine se paró en su taquilla y observó mientras el chico nuevo se echó para atrás ligeramente, cuando el horario que había colocado caía y aterrizaba a sus pies. Ahora tenía el cabello seco, pero no tan cuidadosamente arreglado como había estado en la mañana. Se veía algo rígido y pegajoso, y la ropa estaba terriblemente manchada.

Nadie se acercó al chico, o tan siquiera miró en su dirección mientras se encorvaba para recoger el horario del piso. Blaine observó mientras los ojos azul verdosos se ensanchaban dándose cuenta de lo que había en la página. Era estúpido, pero a Blaine le complació esa visión, sabiendo que el chico estaba tan agradablemente sorprendido por algo que él había hecho. Arregló la sonrisa que no sabía había estado dando en una rígida línea y ladeó la cabeza, para poder ver al chico por encima de la porrista que había decidido pararse justo en su línea de visión.

El chico, Kurt, se recordó a sí mismo, ahora estaba cerrando la taquilla y poniéndose la correa de su bolso blanco sobre el ancho hombro. Ahora se estaba alejando, con la cabeza agachada, pasando gentilmente entre la multitud, en un esfuerzo por llegar a clase. Blaine se preguntó cómo le había hecho para pasar la mitad del día sin un horario de clases, luego mandó esa idea lejos de su mente, recordándose que no le importaba. Blaine mantuvo los ojos en el cabello color arena del chico hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y fuera de vista.

Tenía que hacer algo. No sabía el qué, exactamente, simplemente tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Giró hacia su taquilla abierta y se sacó el horario del chico - de Kurt - del bolsillo, con cuidado y lo colocó dentro de la taquilla. Miró su alrededor, rápidamente, antes de sacar su propio horario del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Los puso uno al lado del otro y los estudió.

_Ambos tenían inglés en la siguiente hora._

Blaine metió ambos horarios en su mochila, la cerró, luego cerró de golpe la taquilla, antes de apresurarse al baño de hombres, donde podía quedarse hasta que todos los demás estuvieran seguros en clase.

* * *

―Sr. Anderson, es muy amable al unírsenos.

La cabeza de Kurt se apartó del libro cuando su profesora, la Srta. Flynn levantó la voz. Les había asignado algo de lectura, de 'Jane Eyre' y la clase había estado relativamente en silencio hasta que ella había hablado.

Entonces Kurt lo vio, el chico que le habían presentado como Blaine Anderson, que parecía ser alguna especie de animal atropellado en su cabeza. Kurt no creía que iba a olvidar de nombre pronto y estaba seguro de que cada vez que lo mencionaran, experimentaría de alguna manera el doloroso recuerdo de la mano del chico girando hasta que el vaso estuvo inclinado sobre la cabeza de Kurt, el hielo púrpura golpeándolo como si fueran trozos de un cristal roto.

―Lo siento Srta. Flynn ―el chico de cabello oscuro dijo, educadamente―. No me estaba sintiendo muy bien.

―Tome asiento ―la Srta. Flynn simplemente instruyó, volviendo a su libro.

Kurt dio una mirada rápida y se mortificó cuando se dio cuenta que el único asiento vacío en todo el salón estaba junto a él, justamente la esquina derecha del fondo. Rápidamente inclinó la cabeza, pretendiendo estar terriblemente concentrado en lo que pasaba entre las cubiertas del libro, consciente de que Blaine Anderson era el que se dirigía hacia él. El corazón le latía irracional y violentamente contra el pecho.

Blaine tomó la silla, lentamente, intentando estar callado. Eventualmente se sentó y abrió su mochila, también lentamente, el sonido del cierre llenó todo el lugar. Sacó su libro y lo abrió, mientras se acomodaba en la silla, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Kurt mantuvo la vista fija en el libro, pero se le dificultaba procesar las palabras con el chico que lo había cubierto de granizado hace unas horas sentado tan cerca. Kurt pasó los siguientes diez minutos concentrándose en ignorar la presencia de Blaine Anderson, que en realidad parecía bastante cómodo con el libro. Kurt daba la vuelta a las páginas de su propio libro de vez en cuando por añadidura.

Después de diez minutos, la Srta. Flynn se aclaró la garganta.

―Para esta clase, tendrán que trabajar en este libro ―levantó su copia de 'Jane Eyre'―. Estarán trabajando en parejas ―continuó―, con la persona que esté sentada a su lado.

* * *

**Háganme saber qué les parece :)**

* * *

Me alegra mucho tener la oportunidad de traer esta asombrosa historia, ya que hasta donde tengo conocimiento no existe traducción propia en curso. Para aquellos que ya han leído alguno de mis trabajos, saben que normalmente publico aquello que me gusta y definitivamente me siento increíblemente privilegiado de simplemente poder leerla. Les recuerdo que mandaré todos los comentarios a la autora. Para aquellos que deseen saber los progresos con esta traducción, pueden encontrar información (poca) en mi perfil, los días de publicación hasta ahora, y esperando poder seguir así, serán: Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y se encuentren muy bien.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Nuevamente, no me pertenece nada. ¡Gracias a todos los que comentan/leen! ¡Significa mucho para mí! Tan sólo recuerden que todo lo que ha sido cambiado del canon está hecho deliberadamente para que se adapte mejor con la historia. ¡Háganme saber lo que piensan! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

―_¿Por todo el año escolar?_ ―Blaine explotó, ganándose miradas de lástima por parte de algunos jugadores de fútbol en todo el salón.

No podía decidir si estaba complacido por toda la situación, o realmente nervioso, de verdad. Quizás ambas, pensó. Lo había hecho a propósito, obviamente. No podía señalar la razón, con exactitud, pero sabía lo que había hecho cuando se escondió en los baños durante doce minutos.

La Srta. Flynn había sido la profesora de Inglés de Blaine desde hace dos años y cada año, hacía exactamente lo mismo: poner en parejas la clase para los proyectos, con la persona junto a la que se estaban sentado y permanecían como pareja de esa persona hasta el final del año escolar. Blaine sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que nadie se sentara junto a Kurt. Ya que era el chico nuevo y era... bueno. Era como era. Así era en McKinley. Si te hacían el blanco de los puños de los jugadores, automáticamente ye hacía una fuerza unida, además al estar en el fondo de la lista de objetivos.

Por lo tanto, Blaine había llegado tarde a la clase, consciente de que únicamente habría un asiento vacante y cuando llegó a clase, estaba tan feliz y nervioso cuando vio que todo resultó según lo planeado. Ahora tenía que hacer el papel de ofendido, tenía que quejarse por tener que trabajar con éste chico, tenía que fingir que esto era la parodia más grande conocida por el hombre, sabiendo que la Srta. Flynn no rechistaría.

―Sí, por todo el año escolar, Sr. Anderson ―la Srta. Flynn dijo, con voz cansina―. Usted bien lo sabe.

Blaine podía sentir al chico moviéndose a su lado, podía sentir a ese cuerpo ponerse rígido y lo inquieto que estaba con las esquinas de las páginas del libro. Sintió una punzada de culpa mientras le hablaba a la profesora.

―Pero él es - en realidad no - es decir, él es algún tipo de ―Blaine pausó, la cabeza le dolía un poco―. En realidad no somos compatibles, ¿verdad?

Algunos chicos se rieron disimuladamente ante eso y Blaine preguntó a Dios por qué había escogido esa palabra de entre todas las que pudo haber usado. La Srta. Flynn simplemente negó con la cabeza.

―No le estoy pidiendo que se case con él, Blaine, simplemente que trabajen en algunos proyectos.

Ahora las personas se estaban riendo y Blaine sintió el calor subiéndole por la parte trasera del cuello mientras giraba la cabeza para captar la mirada de las personas que se habían reído de él. Les lanzó una mirada acusadora y esas personas agacharon la cabeza e ignoraron la afilada mirada.

―Muy bien, todos hablen con su pareja, y decidan cómo van a completar la tarea ―la Srta. Flynn aplaudió dos veces, la clase ahora zumbaba con voces de personas que discutían métodos con sus parejas.

Blaine miró de reojo a Kurt, que estaba evitando mirarlo a toda costa. Tenía la necesidad de disculparse, pero no lo haría ya que eso iba en contra de todo lo que representaba ser Blaine Anderson. En vez de eso, respiró en silencio y se giró hacia su nueva pareja con una sonrisa.

―Blaine Anderson ―sonrió, con confianza, extendiendo la mano para que el chico la tomara.

Kurt giró lentamente la cabeza, sus ojos fueron directo a la mano extendida de Blaine. La miró por algún tiempo, luego levantó la vista para encontrar la de Blaine, la vista azul fija con la de color miel de Blaine. Por fin, levantó una delgada mano y estrechó la de Blaine.

Blaine sintió su piel cosquillearle tremendamente en el momento que la mano de Kurt tocó la suya. Esa piel era suave, la mano cálida y de movimiento lento, insegura, mientras débilmente tomaba la de Blaine.

―Kurt Hummel ―le dijo, en voz baja.

―¿Nuevo? ―Blaine preguntó, fingiendo desconocimiento.

Entonces el rostro de Kurt se distorsionó, la expresión claramente cuestionaba la declaración previa de Blaine.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―preguntó, con la voz un poco descompuesta―. ¿No recuerdas la 'Bienvenida a McKinley High' que me diste en la mañana? En la que me vaciaste un vaso de hielo de color sobre mi cabeza.

Blaine miró boquiabierto a Kurt por un momento, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Realmente se estaba sintiendo mal por esto. Deseaba que no fuera así, deseaba poder reírse en la cara del chico y decirle que jugarían con sus reglas para que nadie saliera lastimado, pero no podía. No quería lastimarlo, no quería que lo viera como un monstruo, pero al mismo tiempo, eso era exactamente lo que quería, ya que todos tenían que percibir a Blaine de la misma manera, o su reputación en McKinley sería destituida. No estaba listo para eso, nunca lo estaría, pero no estaba seguro de que sería un trabajo fácil el tratar a este chico como a un trozo de basura en la acera.

―Oh, bien, eso ―murmuró, serenándose―. ¿Nadie te dijo que debes ser impertinente conmigo?  
Kurt rodó los ojos azul celeste y Blaine vio un tintineo en ellos, y supo lo que significaba; ninguna persona le había hablado a Kurt en todo el día, al menos ninguno que no lo estuviera amenazando con vasos de granizado. No sabía que decir, entonces, ya que el nudo en su estómago se había apretado y sintió la urgencia de extender el brazo y palmearle el hombro a Kurt, decirle que no todo era malo aquí, que los chicos lo no molestarían, pero sabía que eso nunca sería posible. Si lo hacía, los populares como él, lo marginarían. Ellos eran mayoría aquí y no podía arriesgarse a ser expulsado, todo su futuro dependía de éste último año y no iba a dejar que un chico con lindos ojos se interpusiera en el camino.

―Mira ―Kurt dijo al fin, con la mirada sobre el libro―. ¿Quieres que haga el trabajo y podemos decir que lo hicimos ambos? Para que no tengamos que -

―No ―Blaine intervino y Kurt lo volteó a mirar, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Había hablado demasiado rápido, lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar que todo el plan se desperdiciara, especialmente ya que había estado yendo tan bien. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba conseguir al final de todo esto, pero parte de sí le decía que continuara, que viera por qué era tan importante que lo hiciera, ver por qué parecía que no podía quitarse la idea de la mente―. Hummel, soy un estudiante de Excelencia. No necesito que nadie haga mi trabajo. Además ―recogió el libro, en mayor medida porque necesitaba algo en lo que ocupar sus ahora temblorosas manos―. Me gusta un poco este libro.

―Te gusta 'Jane Eyre' ―Kurt dijo, con la voz llena de sorpresa―. ¿En serio?

Entonces, Blaine sonrió.

―Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?

Kurt se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, pequeños mechones de cabello se le resbalaban por la punta de las pálidas orejas.

―No parece que sea de esos ―fue todo lo que dijo.

―Estoy lleno de sorpresas ―Blaine le informó, con una sonrisa de superioridad y si no lo supiera mejor, habría dicho que estaba coqueteando, pero no podía ser, ya que Blaine tenía a Quinn y a Blaine ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos, y en el extremo caso de que así fuera, estaba bastante seguro de que su gusto en hombres llegaría mucho más lejos que a Kurt Hummel.

Ahora las mejillas de Kurt estaban ruborizadas, los ojos fijos en la mesa rayada frente a sí. Blaine se sintió ligeramente incómodo, porque no había sido su intención decir eso y definitivamente no planeó que saliera de la manera que lo hizo. Decidió desviar la atención de la declaración.

―Entonces, escucha ―comenzó―. Vamos a hacer esto bien. Vamos a sacar un excelente en esto, por lo tanto ―extendió el brazo por la mesa y agarró un bolígrafo que estaba en la mesa frente a Kurt. Le quitó a Kurt la copia de 'Jane Eyre' de las manos, dejándolo con la boca abierta. Él iba a protestar pero se quedó ahí cuando vio a Blaine garabateando en la parte interna de la cubierta del libro―. Aquí está mi número, para que podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Mejor me das el tuyo, en caso de que decidas no llamarme y hacerlo todo solo, inhibiendo así mi experiencia de aprendizaje y despreciando mi habilidad para trabajar en equipo ―empujó el libro y le extendió el bolígrafo. Kurt lo tomó, con precaución, luego abrió el libro de Blaine y escribió su número adentro. Blaine lo observó mientras escribía. Se veía un poco aturdido, con incredulidad en el rostro, los ojos parpadeando demasiadas veces, las largas y oscuras pestañas revoloteando en lo ahondado bajo los ojos.

Cuando intercambiaron números, Blaine miró a Kurt y sonrió, apropiadamente en esta ocasión, sin forzarlo, sin burla, sin fingir confianza, simplemente una sonrisa de Blaine.

―Bien ―dijo, con simpleza.

Kurt asintió, simplemente asintió, sin decir ni una palabra. Blaine se estaba quedando sin nada que decir. Afortunadamente, la campana sonó poco después, indicando el final de la clase, así no tenía que pensar en comenzar una conversación. Se puso de pie y bajó la mirada hacia Kurt, que le correspondió la mirada, todavía viéndose confundido.

―Te llamaré para nuestro primer encuentro y podemos comenzar lo antes posible ―Blaine dijo.

Kurt volvió a asentir y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

Blaine había sido demasiado agradable con él y si los chicos lo descubrían, de alguna manera, le harían burla sin parar. Cerró su mochila, dándole vueltas a su mente, en un esfuerzo por idear una manera de redimirse. Entonces Kurt se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

―Oh, y ¿Kurt? ―Blaine dijo, deteniendo el trayecto del otro.

―¿Si? ―Kurt giró la cabeza hacia Blaine.

Blaine se obligó a encontrar la mirada de Kurt. Se mantuvo así mientras hablaba, esperando que ayudaría a respaldar la amenazadora declaración que estaba por decir.

―Si no obtenemos un Excelente en esto, me aseguraré de que no tengas ni un minuto de paz en este lugar ―Blaine dijo, casi a regañadientes―. ¿Entiendes?

Kurt exhaló un poco, hundiendo el pecho, con mirada de reojo. Blaine ignoró la presurosa necesidad de retractarse, porque eso habría sido demasiado ridículo.

―Bien, lo que sea ―murmuró, antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

Blaine sonrió porque lo había arreglado, pero esa estúpida sensación agobiante todavía estaba ahí y simplemente no podía averiguar la razón.

* * *

―¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela? ―Burt Hummel le preguntó a su hijo en la cena, mientras agarraba la botella de catsup.

Kurt observaba, con el cuchillo y tenedor en la mano, mientras su papá luchaba por abrir la botella de catsup, murmurando maldiciones, en voz baja. Eventualmente, dejó los cubiertos y se inclinó para tomar la botella de su padre.

―A ver ―dijo, en voz baja―. Déjame abrirla.

Quitó la tapa con un fuerte sonido y le devolvió la botella a su padre, que murmuró un 'gracias', antes de voltear la botella y depositar mucha catsup sobre el plato, junto a los guisantes.  
―¿Bien? ―Burt dijo, metiendo el tenedor en la pechuga de pollo sobre el plato―. ¿Qué tal la escuela? ―volvió a preguntar.  
El papá de Kurt había estado en el hospital hace un par de meses. Casi moría de un ataque al corazón, provocado por una arritmia y a Kurt no le gustaba preocuparlo demasiado. Ya había tenido demasiado estrés con lo ocurrido en su antigua escuela, con los bravucones y el acoso, y Kurt estaba seguro de que el estrés no le había hecho ningún bien y probablemente había participado en que el ataque al corazón llegara. Y no estaba preparado para repetirlo, quería que si padre estuviera bien de salud. Burt había estado tan entusiasmado cuando le había contado a Kurt acerca del taller que iba a poner en Lima y que ya había dejado un depósito para tentarlo, y Kurt no podía soportar destrozarlo, no cuando parecía que las cosas le estaban yendo bien a él. Por lo que Kurt hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando se trataba de su estado emocional; mintió.

―Es genial, papá ―dijo, sonriendo.

―¿Si? ―Burt sonrió, con la boca llena.

Kurt hizo una mueca por la comida que sobresalía de los labios de su padre, luego asintió, rápidamente.

―Sí ―confirmó―. Los chicos son muy amables conmigo.

Kurt jamás había tenido amigos, al menos no desde el preescolar. En ese entonces jugaba con algunos niños, cuando nadie era diferente, cuando los niños eran simplemente niños y los estereotipos y etiquetas todavía no eran aplicados. A veces Kurt extrañaba esos días. A veces ansiaba amistades. Ni siquiera estaba pidiendo un montón de amigos, sino quizás uno con el que poder hablar a veces, alguien con quien reír, alguien que estuviera ahí. La mayoría del tiempo, se decía que estaba mejor así como estaba; solo. Le gustaba estar solo con sus pensamientos, se daba cuenta que no necesitaba a nadie, pero en los días que se sentaba a solas sin nada que hacer, o cuando veía a su padre mirándolo con ojos de pena, deseaba tener un amigo.

Por lo que cuando Kurt lo dijo, lo de que los chicos eran amables, pareció que convenció a Burt, ya que lucía realmente aliviado mientras se inclinaba y ponía una cálida mano sobre la de su hijo. Levantó la vista para encontrar la de Kurt, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, Kurt ―Burt le dijo a su hijo―. Sé que ha sido duro y no es fácil, comenzar en una nueva escuela y tener que hacer nuevos amigos, pero... ―pausó, buscando las palabras. Burt en realidad no era de los que charlaban sentimentalmente―. Bueno - simplemente estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, es todo, y tu mamá también lo estaría.  
Kurt le sonrió a su padre, sintiendo las lágrimas llenarle los ojos y no sabía si quería llorar porque su padre dijo estar orgulloso de él, o debido a que había estado mintiendo y su vida no estaba mejorando, y no parecía que lo fuera a hacer en un tiempo próximo.

―Gracias, papá ―dijo, por fin y Burt le respondió con un ligero encogimiento de sus anchos hombros, antes de ponerse más comida en la boca.

Después de la cena, Burt regresó al taller para terminar algunas cosas y Kurt se llevó los tratos a la tarja, y comenzó a lavarlos. Aunque a la mitad, su teléfono sonó desde la mesa de centro en la sala de estar. El corazón de Kurt se aceleró mientras se secaba las manos, preguntándose quién podría estarlo llamando y para qué. ¿Y si algo le sucedió a su padre? ¿Se habría enfermado otra vez? ¿Y si -?

―¿Hola? ―Kurt dijo, sin aliento, una vez que presionó el teléfono contra su oreja.

La voz del otro lado de la línea era de la última persona que había esperado escuchar.

―¿Kurt? ―dijo la voz―. Soy yo, Blaine.

* * *

―¿Crees que puedo levantarlo? Amigo, ¿_me has visto?_ ―Blaine dijo, refiriéndose al peso. Blaine era lo que mucho llamarían pequeño. Su madre lo había llamado 'tamaño curioso' en el pasado. Él prefería bajo.

Puckerman y Dave Karofsky tenían a Kurt levantado contra una pared de ladrillo por el lado de la escuela dónde estaban los contenedores de basura. Blaine estaba recargado en uno de los contenedores industriales, la acre esencia de comida podrida le llenaba las fosas nasales, pero estaba bastante seguro de que esta no era la razón por la que se estaba sintiendo mal.

―No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? ―Puck dijo, empujando más fuerte a Kurt contra la pared.

Blaine trató de evitar mirarle el rostro, porque lo hacía sentirse incómodo, pero Kurt emitió un bajo sonido de queja cuando Puck lo había empujado, provocando que Blaine mirara. Los ojos de Kurt estaban entrecerrados, el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes. Las cejas estaban surcadas en el centro y Blaine pudo ver el sufrimiento en esos ojos, casi como si le hubiera estado implorando que pusiera fin a esto.

―Ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre ―Karofsky gruñó, retorciendo el brazo que había estado sosteniendo en sus fuerte manos.  
Kurt se quejó de nuevo y Blaine tuvo que forzarse para bajar la mirada al suelo.

―Dije ―Karofsky repitió en un casi gruñido―. ¿Cómo te llamas? ―y golpeó el brazo de Kurt de nuevo contra la pared, causando que hiciera otro sonido, claramente de dolor.

―Kurt ―exhaló, con la voz entrecortada―. Kurt Hummel.

Puck y Karofsky comenzaron a reírse, mientras lo arrojaban de manera simultánea por los brazos hacia el contenedor, demasiado ocupados con toda la payasada como para darse cuenta que Blaine no se estaba riendo mientras se apartaba. Blaine observó mientras sus amigos agarraban a Kurt de los brazos y las piernas, y luego lo levantaban para arrojarlo dentro del asqueroso contenedor. El sonido de los quejidos de Kurt, y las risas de Puck y Karofsky llenaron el aire y Blaine no sonrió hasta que Puck levantó una mano para chocar las palmas.

Se preguntó mientras se alejaba, si Kurt aparecería más tarde cuando se suponía que se reunirían para la primera sesión.

* * *

―Viniste ―fueron las primeras palabras que Blaine le susurró a Kurt cuando se acercó para sentarse en el único banco en la parte trasera de la biblioteca pública.

Kurt no dijo nada y simplemente tomó una silla y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, dejando su bolso en el piso. Se agachó y sacó el libro, una hoja de papel y bolígrafo. Levantó la vista para ver a Blaine mirándolo, fijamente. Le devolvió el gesto, ya que no sabía lo que se suponía dijera.  
Kurt había escuchado muchas cosas sobre el genial Blaine Anderson y su 'súper sexi' novia, y apenas era el tercer día de clases. Las chicas lo deseaban, los chicos querían ser él. Básicamente, Blaine Anderson lo tenía todo.  
En realidad era increíblemente atractivo, no había duda de que era el más buscado por las chicas de la escuela para ser su novia. Kurt en realidad no lo había visto propiamente hasta este momento, ya que la primera vez que se habían encontrado, Kurt había estado temeroso sobre el suelo con las manos en la cabeza. La segunda ocasión, evitó el contacto visual y cuando lo había visto, le mantuvo la mirada por un corto tiempo, debido a que a pesar de la estatura, Blaine Anderson era bastante intimidante.

Pero ahora, viéndolo apropiadamente, Kurt podía definitivamente ver el atractivo. Blaine tenía cálidos ojos color miel, oscura pupilas en el centro, el borde del iris delineado en negro. Oscuras y largas pestañas frondosas sobre los ojos que caían en un hueco cada vez que parpadeaba. Las cejas eran excepcionalmente largas y gruesas para ser un chico. La amarillenta piel era perfecta, bucles negros se le escapaban del cabello engominado y le caían sobre la frente y sobre los oídos. Sus labios eran carnosos y arqueados, y de un color melocotón anaranjado, el área inferior más cercana a la boca de un tono más oscuro, algo así como una mezcla entre anaranjado y rosado. No había duda; Blaine Anderson era hermoso.

―Uhm ―Kurt dijo, apartando los ojos de Blaine. Bajó la mirada al libro y lo tomó, nerviosamente―. Tú - Quiero decir, deberíamos comenzar ―dijo, ignorando el ligero agudo de su voz y el fuerte repiqueteo de su corazón―. ¿Qué-Qué te pareció? El libro.

Se maldijo por comportarse tan ridículo, sintiendo el golpe de calor subirle por detrás del cuello y filtrarse en sus mejillas.

―No lo he terminado ―Blaine se encogió de hombros, con sencillez.

Kurt lo volvió a mirar.

―¿No lo has terminado? ―dijo―. Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Blaine lucía incómodo y entonces se encogió de hombros. Kurt suspiró bajo y se volvió a sentar.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó y Blaine lo miró confundido, las oscuras cejas se fruncieron al centro―. ¿Esto es algún tipo de montaje? ¿Voy a salir de aquí y me van a atar para luego tirarme al río, o algo?

Blaine miró boquiabierto a Kurt, como si la idea no le hubiera cruzado la mente y Kurt se sintió algo tonto por decir en alto lo que estaba pensando, pero dado que cosas como esa siempre le sucedían a él y por un momento, de verdad había creído que eso era lo que estaba pasando.

―No ―Blaine pronunció―. No, para nada.

―Oh ―fue todo lo que dijo Kurt.

Hubo silencio por un momento y Kurt casi podía saborear la incomodidad en el aire. Ninguno hizo contacto visual y Blaine fue el primero en hablar.

―Sabes, si vamos a estar trabajando juntos por, digamos, todo el año ―dijo a la mesa frente a él―. Probablemente deberíamos llegar a conocernos un poco mejor.

Kurt arqueó una delgada ceja, ya que el mismo chico, que lo había ahogado con jarabe de maíz helado y permanecido de pie mientras lo observaba ser arrojado de cabeza en un basurero, estaba sentado aquí pidiéndole conocerlo mejor.

―Mira, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, el nombre sonó extraño en sus labios―. No necesitamos 'conocernos', tan sólo necesitamos terminar estas estúpidas tareas, así podrás continuar con tu hermosa vida y yo puedo seguir con mi vida como un objetivo móvil.

Kurt no era el tipo de persona que se sentaba y permitía que las personas lo denigraran. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que ser impertinente y mostrar que no temía nunca lo llevaba a ningún lugar, sino que lo arrojaba a las taquillas o en la sala de urgencias con un brazo fracturado, por lo que se había refrendado de defenderse de los jugadores de fútbol. Sin embargo, ahora, sentado aquí con el genial Blaine Anderson, que parecía tan incómodo por primera vez en su vida a causa de lo que había sido, sentía que podía simplemente decirlo, que podía decirle cómo serían las cosas y que no quería llegar a conocerlo, que no le importaba su vida perfecta ni su rostro perfecto ni la perfecta novia, tan sólo quería terminar esto para que ya no tuviera que pasar más tiempo del que fuera necesario cerca de él.

―Tú no sabes nada sobre mí ―Blaine le dijo.

―Sí ―Kurt dijo, con naturalidad―. No _quiero_ saber nada de ti. Tan sólo quiero terminar esto e irme a casa.

Estaba seguro de que Blaine iba a brincar la mesa y le iba a hacer un candado al cuello y Dios, si sangraba en estos pantalones le iba a enviar a Blaine Anderson la maldita cuenta de la lavandería. Pero Blaine no brincó la mesa, de hecho, apenas se movió. Parpadeó un par de veces, las oscuras pestañas moviéndose, entonces habló, en voz baja.

―Dijiste que mi vida era hermosa ―dijo―. Mi vida está lejos de ser hermosa, así que no vayas haciendo conjeturas sobre mí hasta que sepas de lo que hablas.

Kurt suspiró frustrado. Este chico era insufrible.

―De acuerdo, bien, lo que sea ―dijo, juntando sus cosas y metiéndolas en el bolso a sus pies―. Mira, me voy a casa, ya que claramente no estás preparado. Ve a casa, lee el libro y lo intentaremos de nuevo.

―Eres un pendejo.

―¿Discúlpame? ―Kurt dijo, en tono de incredulidad―. Tú eres el que me atacó con un granizado y me arrojó en un contenedor de basura y ¿_yo soy_ el pendejo?

Los ojos de Blaine brillaron estudiando a Kurt, la confusión pasaba por ellos. Kurt observó esa confusión convertirse en frustración y Blaine se reclinó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

―Yo no te arrojé a un contenedor de basura ―dijo.

―Bueno, estabas ahí cuando sucedió, por lo que fuiste cómplice.

―Mira ―Blaine dijo, con un suspiro―. Tenemos que trabajar juntos por todo un año, también podríamos dejar los malos modos entre nosotros.

Entonces Kurt vio algo, cuando el cuerpo de Blaine parecía aflojarse, con los ojos cerrados, el pecho subiendo y bajando. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Kurt y vio que estaban un poco enrojecidos y llorosos. Resultaba que cuando veías de cerca a Blaine Anderson, en realidad no era perfecto. Era hermoso, eso no se podía discutir, pero definitivamente había más de él en esa mirada.

―Muy bien ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja, ya que Blaine no parecía querer pelear―. De acuerdo, conozcámonos. Comienza.

Blaine levantó la vista, los ojos ensanchados con sorpresa. No dijo nada por un momento, luego tosió un poco.  
―Uhm ―comenzó―. No sé qué decir. ―Algo pareció volver a cambiar en él, luego, las defensas estaban de regreso―. Estoy seguro de que oíste todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí.

―Déjate de estupideces, Blaine ―Kurt dijo y los ojos de Blaine se abrieron. No parecía estar acostumbrado a que las personas, especialmente personas como Kurt, le hablara con altanerías y le diera órdenes―. Si quieres hacer esto o no, es totalmente decisión tuya.

Blaine no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió, con la mirada sobre la mesa frente a él. Kurt estaba a punto de sugerir ir primero, pero pensándolo mejor, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea lo que se suponía dijera.

―¿Podemos hacernos preguntas? Lo hará más fácil.

Blaine levantó su mirada dorada y café a la de Kurt y volvió a asentir.

―De acuerdo ―se encogió de hombros, ligeramente―. ¿Por qué te mudaste a aquí?

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron con diversión. No había esperado que esa fuera la primera pregunta que saldría de la boca de Blaine.  
―¿En serio? No '¿cuántos años tienes?' ni '¿tienes hermanos?' o '¿quién es tu participante favorito de todo American Idol?

La amarillentas mejillas de Blaine parecieron llenarse de un ligero rosa y Kurt decidió que ya no lo molestaría, porque sabía lo que se sentía.

―Bravucones ―dijo.

―¿Bravucones?

―Sí, bravucones, seguro que estás familiarizado con el término ―rodó los ojos, no yendo demasiado benévolo con su opresor―. Se les salió de las manos y me fracturé varios huesos, y tenía demasiados moretones y tuve que deshacerme de demasiada ropa manchada de sangre, y aquí estoy.

Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de pena por un segundo, luego pareció librarse de ello, no permitiéndose mostrar emociones, pero Kurt lo captó.

―Tú turno ―Blaine murmuró, sin mirar a Kurt.

Kurt pensó por un minuto, ya que al parecer no estaban haciendo preguntas básicas.

―¿Por qué lo haces?

―¿Por qué hago qué?

―Ser un bravucón con los chicos.

Blaine dudó aquí, como si no supiera, honestamente no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía. Se veía incómodo y como si quisiera dormirse por un prologado tiempo, pero Kurt no podía retirar la pregunta, no se retractaría, ya que éste chico lo había cubierto de a pies a cabeza con granizado el primer día de escuela y a veces, vengarse era un fastidio.

―Porque se lo merecen ―Blaine dijo, pero no se escuchó completamente convencido.

―No ―Kurt respondió, profundamente ofendido―. No lo merecen. Nadie es mejor que ninguno, a pesar de lo que has llegado a creer toda tu vida. Hacer sentir mal a otros no te hace mejor que ellos, tan sólo que te hace un bravucón y nadie quiere ser un bravucón. Lo hacen porque quieren verse fuertes, pero son inseguros, ya que esconden algo, lo hacen por múltiples razones.

―Bueno, si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?

―Entonces, ¿cuál es tu razón? ―Kurt inquirió, ignorando la pregunta de Blaine. Se inclinó para estudiar a Blaine, que le estaba evitando la mirada como como la peste.

―Esto es estúpido ―Blaine gruñó, en voz baja.

―¿En serio? ―Kurt preguntó―. No creo que sea estúpido. Creo que es algo tuyo y por eso lo haces. La mayoría del tiempo, ni siquiera parece que quieras hacerlo. Te vi ese primer día, con el granizado. Estuviste a punto de no hacerlo. Luego antes en el contenedor de basura, te quedaste apartado y también te vi con ese chico de la silla de ruedas ayer. Tú no lo empujaste tan fuerte como los otros chicos.

Blaine no habló, simplemente se vio alarmado y como si hubiera sido acusado de cometer un serio crimen. Kurt no dejó caer la mirada, esperando que Blaine alzara la vista, ya que el contacto visual probablemente lo haría hablar. Kurt no estaba seguro de estar en lo cierto con respecto a Blaine, pero ese tintineo en los ojos había significado algo y Kurt sabía sobre fingir, pretender que todo estaba absolutamente bien, cuando el mundo se te caía encima. No parecía que el mundo de Blaine Anderson se le estuviera viniendo encima, pero definitivamente había algo ahí y Kurt quería saber.

―Sabes, eres como un Dios en McKinley, ¿por qué parece que estás en el pabellón de la muerte cada vez que los otros chicos te miran para que le hagas algo horrible a alguien?

―Piensas que lo sabes todo, Hummel, pero no es así ―Blaine le dijo―. ¿Esos chicos? Son mis amigos. Estamos en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, mientras que tú ni siquiera estás en el fondo, estás más abajo, donde permanecen los cadáveres de aquellos que llegaron antes que tú. Es nuestro trabajo mantener las cosas como se supone que son. Si no tuviéramos un orden aquí, los ñoños de matemáticas y el coro andarían por ahí como si les perteneciera el lugar. Para eso estoy aquí.

Kurt casi se ríe, pero no lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Quizás una parte de él creía que eso era lo que se suponía debía hacer, probablemente porque estaba acostumbrado a decirse eso, pero él era demasiado transparente, a través de ello Kurt podía ver la vacilación en sus ojos, lo inquieto de sus dedos, que se mordía el labio y sabía que Blaine estaba mintiendo, quizás incluso a sí mismo, para verse mejor.

―A veces, es bueno bajar la guardia, sabes ―Kurt le dijo, en voz baja―. De lo contrario, simplemente te enojaras todo el tiempo.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Blaine preguntó, la sonrisa de superioridad de nuevo en su rostro―. ¿'El día de convierte a tu bravucón en un cobarde mariquita como tú'?

Kurt extendió la mano y agarró su bolso, luego se puso de pie y Blaine lo observó desde la silla.

―¿Sabes qué? ―dijo―. Puedes decirme todos los insultos del mundo, no es nada que no haya escuchado antes y lo he superado, son simples palabras, ¿pero tú? ―se enderezó, agarrando el bolso a su costado―. Tú simplemente vas a estar enojado con el mundo y nunca serás completamente feliz. Entonces, llamarme marica no te va a ayudar a encontrar tu camino en la vida. Tal vez deberías concentrarte en ti mismo antes de preocuparte por lo que hacen las otras personas.

Blaine no dijo nada, pero Kurt lo vio encogerse un poco. Entonces suspiró, porque Blaine no parecía que fuera a responder pronto.

―Simplemente - contáctame cuando acabes el libro, para que podamos terminar esto y no tengamos que comunicarnos hasta la siguiente tarea y puedas volver a fingir ser el chico popular que lo tiene todo. Al final, me iré, haré algo de mí mismo y si fallo, que así sea, al menos lo habré intentado, pero tú siempre estarás aquí y siempre serás el mismo chico incompleto, miserable y enojado que eres ahora.

Y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Blaine solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

**¡Si todavía siguen leyendo, por favor háganme saber qué les parece! :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los otros y esto no está _tan_ lleno de incidentes, pero es necesario (o al menos yo así lo pienso lol). El siguiente capítulo es más extenso. ¡Gracias por los comentarios, no estaba esperando nada en absoluto, por lo que esto significa mucho! Hay una pequeña mención de masturbación, pero nada excesivo. Además, un recordatorio de que he cambiado a los personajes un poco, no estoy representando a nadie de cierta manera porque me desagrade ni nada, simplemente que se ajusta mejor. Nuevamente, Glee no me pertenece ni nada relacionado con lo mismo, obviamente. Aunque, las cosas que haría si así fuera...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

No fue hasta la noche del viernes en que Blaine decidió que era tiempo de llamar a Kurt y acordar un encuentro. Había terminado el libro luego de que se fue de la biblioteca a su casa el miércoles por la noche, pero no quería que Kurt pensara que se había ido directo a casa a hacer exactamente lo que le había indicado. Por lo que esperó y después de la cena, se excusó de la mesa. Su madre le hizo un gesto con la mano, ni siquiera mirando en su dirección. Su padre ya había desaparecido de la habitación para llamar a la oficina. Los platos de la cena estarían en el mismo lugar por los mañana.

Blaine cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, haciendo una nota mental de volver a bajar y poner los platos en el lavavajillas. Marcó el número de Kurt, luego presionó el teléfono a su oído, el tono de marcación comenzó y esperó por mucho tiempo, escuchando cada timbrar del teléfono. Blaine casi colgaba, pensando que Kurt ya sea que estuviera ocupado, o simplemente no quisiera hablar con él. Sabía que no podía culparlo, no realmente. Blaine y los chicos lo habían hostigado todos los días de esta semana. No había pasado ni un día en que no recibiera un vaso o dos de granizado sobre el perfectamente peinado cabello. Blaine incluso lo había encerrado en el armario del conserje el jueves por la mañana. Aparentemente, se había quedado ahí hasta la hora del almuerzo.

―¿Hola? ―Kurt dijo, por fin respondiendo la llamada. Blaine se confortó con el sonido de esa voz. No sabía por qué, ni siquiera quería saberlo, porque lo atemorizaba. No quería pensar en eso.

―He terminado el libro.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo y la voz no delataba ninguna emoción. Blaine no podía decir si estaba feliz de escucharlo o no. Se recordó que de todas maneras no le importaba, entonces siguió hablando.

―Sí ―dijo―. Entonces, ¿podemos vernos mañana, o algo?

―Mañana ―Kurt dijo, pensativamente.

Blaine se preguntó qué otra cosa Kurt pudo haber planeado para mañana. Quizás visitaría a un familiar. Iría a hacer compras navideñas muy anticipadas. O ver a su novio.

Blaine percibió la vacía sensación regresarle a la boca del estómago. No la había experimentado desde que llegó a casa de la escuela aquel día y había pensado que por fin se había ido, pero aparentemente no. Iba a tener que ir a ver al doctor pronto, temiendo que podría estar desarrollando una úlcera, ya que no había otra explicación.

―Sí, mañana está bien ―Kurt dijo finalmente del otro lado de la línea―. ¿Dónde?

Blaine se sintió un poco nervioso. Se había estado sintiendo así últimamente. Temprano ese día, Quinn le había estado contando algún 'chisme súper importante' y la había ignorado completamente. Ella estaba, ni que decir, menos que distraída.

―Uh, donde sea ―respondió, débilmente.

―Donde sea ―Kurt repitió―. ¿Podemos hacerlo en un puente? ¿O tal vez a la orilla de algún camino? ¡Oh, ya sé! De camino a aquí, vi un parque con una linda y pequeña caja de arena en el centro. ¿Crees que si lo pedimos amablemente, los niños nos la prestaran, algo así como una hora?

―Sí, Dios, Hummel, eres _hilarante_ ―Blaine rodó los ojos.

―_Soy_ hilarante, es verdad, pero ahora estoy siendo simplemente inteligente, algo de lo que obviamente no sabes nada ―Kurt dijo, en ese altivo tono―. Dijiste donde sea, por lo que asumí que la localización estaba abierta a sugerencias y me gusta ser creativo.

Blaine simplemente gruñó ya que Kurt a veces era un frustrante hijo de puta. Se preguntó por qué alguna vez había sentido esa pequeña punzada de lástima por él ese primer día de clases.

―Entonces, la biblioteca ―Kurt expresó.

―No.

―¿No?

―No ―Blaine dijo, de nuevo, sintiéndose ruborizado. Afortunadamente, nadie podía verlo en de momento.

―¿Por qué no?

Tenía que preguntar eso, ¿verdad?

―Estoy algo así como - erm, barred.

―_¿Fuiste vetado de una biblioteca pública?_

Blaine asintió, luego se dio cuenta de que Kurt no podía verlo, así que murmuró afirmando.

―¿Cómo es que lo vetan a uno de la biblioteca pública?

Blaine se sintió estúpido. Sabía que no era estúpido, tan sólo que cosas bastante estúpidas le sucedían a veces, particularmente en la semana pasada, se dio cuenta. La verdad era que después que Kurt lo dejó en la biblioteca el miércoles, había tenido náuseas, por alguna razón. No tenía idea del por qué, simplemente sabía que tenía que llegar al baño pronto. Excepto que no llegó. Vomitó justo ahí, en la esquina trasera de la biblioteca y la bibliotecaria lo había barred. Fue uno de los momentos más embarazados que había tenido.

Se lo contó a Kurt, que simplemente se colapsó en un ataque de risa. Blaine refunfuñó, esperando que Kurt pudiera sentir su descontento.

―Oh Dios mío ―Kurt dijo, agotado de la risa―. Lo dices en _serio_, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto, es en serio.

―Oh, vaya ―Kurt se rio un poco―. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué comiste?

Entonces se le ocurrió a Blaine que estaba teniendo una conversación telefónica con Kurt Hummel, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, que definitivamente no lo era.

―No lo sé ―se encogió de hombros, ya que no lo sabía. No tenía idea de lo que sucedió. Un minuto, estaba relativamente normal, luego Kurt había comenzado a hablar del futuro y le dio esa agitada sensación en la boca del estómago y entonces Kurt se había ido y él había vomitado. Quizás en realidad le estaba saliendo una úlcera.

―¿Pueden legalmente vetarte por malestares corporales?

Blaine hizo una mueca cuando Kurt dijo las palabras 'malestares corporales'. Le hizo volver a sentirse enfermo.

―Evidentemente ―dijo impávido.

―Bueno, de todas maneras ahí nos vemos mañana.

―¿Qué? ¿Para qué demonios? ―Blaine preguntó, en tono incrédulo. ¿Kurt no lo había escuchado la primera vez, o simplemente quería volver a escucharlo decir por diversión?

―Te digo algo ―Kurt dijo, pacientemente―. Pasaré a recogerte, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine gruñó mientras se sentaba. Estaba genuinamente confundido. Era como si Kurt hubiera olvidado todo lo que le acababa de decir.

―Que tal… ¿a las cinco?

―¿Estás intentando pedirme una cita, Hummel? ―Blaine preguntó e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

―Claro que no ―Kurt dijo, alegremente―. Soy demasiado bueno para ti.

Blaine resopló ante eso. Kurt era un chico muy gracioso si de verdad creía eso. Ya sea gracioso o realmente, realmente dense.

―Entonces, mañana a las cinco ―Kurt finalizó.

―Ni siquiera sabes donde vivo -

―Preguntaré.  
―Aunque podría incluso decírtelo.

Entonces Kurt se rio.

―¡Pero entonces no me divertiré averiguando todas la escandalosas historias sobre ti!

―Cierto ―Blaine murmuró, aun así volviendo a rodar los ojos―. ¿De verdad crees que eres demasiado bueno para mí? ―preguntó, porque honestamente quería saber si Kurt estaba bromeando, o simplemente estaba loco de atar.

―Absolutamente ―Kurt confirmó―. Usas demasiada gomina en el cabello, tus cejas parecen pan tostado quemado en forma de pequeños triángulos y tu mejor amigo tiene un Mohawk. No se requieren más explicaciones.

Blaine no dijo nada, ya que el chico parecía tener un punto, al menos en cuanto a Puckerman.

―Como sea, viendo que soy demasiado bueno para ti, no debería estar gastando tiempo valioso hablando contigo cuando podría estar conversando con alguien de mi liga ―Kurt dijo y Blaine pudo_ oír _la sonrisa en su voz―. Entonces, te veré mañana.  
Kurt colgó sin decir otra palabra. Blaine suspiró y arrojó el teléfono, luego bajó para encargarse de los platos.

* * *

Blaine estaba dormitando en su cama. Su mente había estado llena con tantos pensamientos, preocupaciones y cosas con las que deseaba no tener que lidiar. Éste es su último año, se supone que lo disfrutara. En vez de eso, no estaba experimentando nada más que presión y estrés. Tenía que mantener sus calificaciones, necesitaba continuar excelente en el equipo de fútbol y tenía que lidiar con la extraña relación de sus padres, su madre al borde de la depresión y los problemas de carácter de su padre. Tan sólo deseaba que todo se fuera por un tiempo.

Y ahora se estaba sintiendo enfermo prácticamente todo el tiempo. El estómago le estaba dando un mal rato y había algo rematadamente mal, lo sabía, pero no podía decidirse a ir con el doctor para confirmarlo. No podía comer, pero se sentía hambriento todo el tiempo. Se había estado haciendo tantos diagnósticos propios que estaba seguro de que iba a morir.

Tal vez simplemente estaba cansado, cansado de todo. No quería tener que esforzarse para mantener la reputación, no quería ser el hijo perfecto, no quería hacer nada más que vivir la vida. Y ahora ese chico Hummel siempre estaba ahí y de alguna manera retorcida en su mente esto le agradaba, porque Kurt lo hacía querer dejar de ser el chico duro, lo hacía querer simplemente sentarse y descansar. Lo necesitaba, el descanso y tan sólo detenerse por un momento, pero no podía y algo relacionado con Kurt causaba que Blaine se sintiera mal cada vez que le hacía algo.

Tal vez no era Kurt, quizás simplemente era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Quizás su cuerpo se había rendido ya que estaba cansado. Se sumió en el sueño pensándolo y justo mientras caí en las garras del sueño, un fuerte sonido clamó en sus oídos. Blaine brincó, el corazón latiéndole contra el pecho, esa sensación de caerse sobrepasándolo. Se sentó y parpadeó, luego alcanzó su teléfono sobre el buró.

―Hola.

Se estaba preguntando si pudiera ser Kurt. Kurt había sido la última persona con la que había hablado.

―Hola, cariño.

―Quinn ―dijo, recostándose, deshaciéndose de la decepción que crecía en su pecho. No había razón para estar decepcionado, no cuando Quinn Fabray lo estaba llamando 'cariño'.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―inquirió con esa voz áspera. Blaine pensaba que ella fingía esa voz áspera en un intento por sonar sexi. _Y lo lograba_, se recordó.

―Sólo estoy recostado.

―Siento que no te he visto en una eternidad ―dijo, con la voz llena de falsa tristeza. Blaine casi podía escucharla hacer puchero.

―Hoy nos vimos en la escuela ―Blaine dijo, estirándose un poco.

―Lo sé ―Quinn dijo―. Pero no te _visto a ti _en una eternidad.

Blaine rodó los ojos por instinto, sabiendo exactamente a lo que Quinn se refería. Ella siempre quería 'verlo' y si Blaine era honesto, el sexo con Quinn se parecía un poco a una tarea rutinaria. Quizás era porque él estaba tan cansado todo el tiempo.

―Estaba pensando ―dijo, casi ronroneando―. Mis padres estarán fuera mañana. ¿Quieres venir?

―No puedo ―dijo―. Tengo un trabajo de inglés.

Blaine sintió el humor de Quinn ensombrecerse, incluso por teléfono.

―_¿Me estás rechazando por un trabajo de Inglés?_

Blaine suspiró y cerró los ojos, deseando que ella no fuera tan complicada todo el tiempo.

―Me voy a reunir con mi compañero de Inglés ―explicó con tanta paciencia como pudo reunir. Tenía tantas ganas de colgar y simplemente dormir―. Mañana es el único día que él está libre ―mintió.

Entonces fue turno de Quinn para suspirar. Parecía haberse clamado, gracias a Dios.

―Muy bien ―dijo, tristemente, entonces se despabiló un poco―. ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer?

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó, bostezando. En realidad no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente.

―Tócate.

Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe y se atragantó ligeramente.

―_¿Discúlpame?_

La voz de Quinn aumento de volumen, luego de manera más intensa, la voz más grave y áspera, la palabra salió más lento que antes.

―_Tócate_ ―repitió y Blaine resistió la urgencia de colgarle de inmediato―. Vamos, no hemos estado juntos en mucho tiempo. Permíteme hacerte sentir bien.  
Era verdad, ella y Blaine no habían estado juntos casi desde Junio. Quinn y su familia se habían ido de vacaciones a las Bahamas por todo Julio y Agosto. Por lo que probablemente debería hacerlo, para tenerla feliz.

―Bien ―exhaló y se sentó―. Lo que quieras.

―¡Bien! ―Quinn dijo, riendo un poco entre dientes―. ¿Te estás tocando?

Blaine rodó los ojos y se desató el cinturón. Se bajó el cierre y deslizó la mano debajo de la pretina de sus calzoncillos. Envolvió la mano alrededor de su desanimado miembro.

―Sí ―respondió, simplemente, alejando las ganas de bostezar, con los ojos un poco llorosos.

Escuchó a Quinn moviéndose un poca pata luego asentarse.

―Pretende que estoy ahí contigo, ¿de acuerdo? ―espiró y Blaine comenzó a mover la mano de atrás para adelante, en movimientos lentos, ya que en este momento no estaba de humor. Ya nunca estaba de humor.

―Pretende que es mi mano, Blaine ―ronroneó―. Finge que estoy justo ahí contigo, masturbándote.

Lo intentó, de verdad, de vedad lo intentó, pero no pudo hacerlo. La caricia no estaba haciendo nada, la voz de Quinn no estaba haciendo nada, _no estaba sucediendo nada_. Suspiró un poco.

―¿Se siente bien, cariño? ―Quinn preguntó, la voz todavía grave e irregular―. ¿Ya estás cerca?

_Ni por asomo,_ pensó, pero no le pudo decir eso a Quinn. Simplemente gruñó en respuesta y se sacó las manos del pantalón. Usó la mano libre para subirse la bragueta, luego se recostó ahí con los ojos cerrados, escuchando a Quinn intentando seducirlo por el teléfono.

―Blaine ―Quinn dijo, después de un tiempo, la voz ahora más fuerte―. No está haciendo ruidos.

Abrió los ojos y lo pensó mucho por un segundo.

―Mis padres están en casa ―se excusó.

―Oh ―Quinn dijo y Blaine se sintió aliviado de que no fuera a empezar molestarlo sobre el por qué estaba callado. Entonces pareció excitarse un poco―. Eso lo hace un poco candente, ¿no crees? El que necesites estar callado.

―Uh ―Blaine arqueó las cejas―. Sí, claro.

Quinn se rio un poco y Blaine sintió que los ojos le rodaban, como tan seguido lo hacían cuando hablaba con ella. En realidad, solamente estaban juntos porque era lo que se esperaba. La mayoría del tiempo, Blaine se sentía con ganas de gritar cerca de ella, ya que ella siempre le estaba diciendo lo que debía hacer y hablando de cosas que él no entendida. Pero Quinn era la chica con la que él tenía que estar, por lo que no tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que ella quisiera. Además, ya estaba cansado como para pelear más.

―¿Ya casi llegas? ―preguntó―. Blaine, finge que estoy justo sobre de ti, mis manos -

―En realidad, Quinn, ya viene mi papá, voy a tener que irme ―Blaine dijo, fingiendo decepción. Sabía que ésta era la única manera de que ella colgara sin hacerle preguntas.

―Oh, muy bien ―dijo.

―Te veré pronto ―Blaine dijo.

―De acuerdo, cariño ―Quinn continuó―. Te amo.

Blaine colgó antes de responder. Arrojó el teléfono a un lado y se acostó bocabajo, cerrando los ojos. Todo lo que necesitaba era dormir, porque cuando duermes, todo se va, tan sólo por poco tiempo.

* * *

―Nunca antes te había visto sin la chaqueta roja ―fue lo primero que Kurt dijo cuando vio a Blaine a las 5:16 p.m. al día siguiente.

―Llegas tarde ―Blaine respondió.

Se subió al auto en chaqueta negra, playera blanca y pantalones negros. Además llevaba mucho menos gel. Se ve mejor así, Kurt pensó. Observó mientras Blaine se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, llegó comenzó a conducir.

―Dije que llegas tarde ―Blaine repitió, girando un poco el cuerpo para ver a Kurt.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente. Blaine estaba un poco - _sosegado_ a veces. Nunca era así en la escuela. En la escuela, no podía estar ni cinco minutos sin amenazar a alguien. Ahora estaba algo... accesible, Kurt supuso, casi manejable.

―Estaba ocupado ―Kurt proporcionó, mientras se desviaba en una esquina.

Blaine se veía inquieto mientras se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Kurt no pudo evitar preguntarse mientras manejaba en silencio lo que él estaba escondiendo, si había algo. Quizás era simplemente extraño y no tenía secretos. Excepto que todos tenían secretos. Kurt lo sabía mejor que nadie.

La personalidad de Blaine parecía cambiar con la luz. Un minuto lucía intimidante y enojado, al siguiente como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, mientras se queda contemplando la nada. Era como si se recordase a sí mismo ser alguien más, ser ese tipo fuerte, popular y cruel que se había inventado, cuando en realidad simplemente era un humano, como todos los demás; intentando de sobrevivir a los muchos obstáculos que la vida parecía ponerle y quizás ésa era la única manera que conocía de hacerlo. Kurt se encontró entre odiándolo por todo lo que le había hecho y sintiendo lástima de él, porque era bastante evidente que él era infeliz.

Avanzaron en silencio y únicamente fue cuando Kurt estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento que Blaine habló.

―¿Qué parte de 'no puedo estar aquí' no entiendes?

―La parte del 'no puedo' ―Kurt dijo, abriendo la puerta―. Vamos.

Kurt empujó la puerta de la biblioteca y entró. Blaine lo siguió, de mala gana, parecía que interminables amenazas se le derraman por la boca. Kurt simplemente sonrió e ignoró la incesante discusión y caminó directo a la mesa principal. La misma señorita del último día estaba ahí sentada. Se trataba de una mujer pequeña, baja y rechoncha, con un nido de pelo canoso que le rodeaba la cara redonda. Un pequeño par de gafas de armazón delgado dorado se sentaba en su nariz puntiaguda. Levantó la mirada hacia Kurt y luego esos ojos verdes fueron a Blaine. Los ojos parpadearon y se puso de pie.

―Usted no puede estar aquí ―dijo.

Blaine suspiró y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Kurt lo alcanzó y regresó de la manga. Blaine gruñó y volvió a pararse a una pulgada o dos detrás de Kurt.

―Disculpe, señora ―Kurt habló educada y claramente―. Me gustaría preguntar dónde se establece la regla sobre que el vómito en la biblioteca no está permitido.

La bibliotecaria le frunció el ceño, pero no habló.

―Es simplemente que, mi amigo aquí ―hizo un gesto hacia Blaine, que lucía más que un poco incómodo―, ha estado enfermo en los días pasados. Tenemos que entregar un proyecto pronto y ya que él ha estado ausente en la escuela, realmente necesitamos terminarlo lo antes posible. No estoy seguro de haber escuchado sobre esa regla de no poder estar espontáneamente enfermo. No es que él tuviera algún control sobre ello, de otro modo, estoy seguro de que hubiera ido afuera.

Kurt le sostuvo la mirada a la bibliotecaria. Podía sentir a Blaine boquiabierto y quería patearlo y decirle que dejara de verse tan sobrecogido y le siguiera la corriente. La bibliotecaria miró fijo a Kurt por un par de latidos más, luego suspiró.

―Muy bien, adelante ―dijo volviendo a sentarse―. Pero lo hace de nuevo y lo limpia.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo y se dio la vuelta. Empujó a Blaine del hombro hacia una mesa vacía. Blaine movió el hombro. Se sentaron y luego sacaron los libros.

―No somos tan santas, ¿verdad? ―Blaine preguntó, estudiando a Kurt.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Kurt preguntó, sacando un bolígrafo de su bolso.

―Quiero decir que acabas de mentir a una figura de autoridad.  
―Oh, autoridad, esa es una palabra grande, Anderson ―Kurt sonrió de lado y Blaine le dio una mirada de asesina.

―Algún día voy a estrangularte o algo, Hummel ―Blaine dijo, sonando exasperado―. Eres tan malditamente _frustrante_.

Kurt sonrió, porque no tenía miedo de Blaine, ya no. No sabía cuándo había hecho la transición de estar absolutamente aterrado de lo que él le iba a hacer, a sentir pena por él y de alguna manera querer que él encontrara alguna forma de ser feliz en su vida aparentemente miserable.

―No querrías hacer eso, Blaine ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Has estado tan terriblemente enfermo, no queremos una recaída.

La boca de Blaine se abrió de golpe por una fracción de segundo, entonces se volvió una sonrisa y luego estuvo riendo. Entonces, Kurt sonrió, porque era algo agradable ver a un chico atractivo sonreír, incluso aunque él no veía a Blaine de _esa manera._

La bibliotecaria los miró y calló, lo que únicamente causó que rieran incluso más y esa fue la primera vez que Blaine Anderson había reído en presencia de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**¡Háganme saber de todas maneras qué les parece, los comentarios me mantienen motivada!**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Nuevamente, no me pertenece nada, obviamente. La canción que Kurt canta es Another Suitcase in Another Hall, de Evita (la que definitivamente no me pertenece). Un poco le lenguaje homofóbico y tras esto las cosas van a suceder, por lo que ¡no se dan por vencidos conmigo todavía!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

La tarea estaba prevista para el mes siguiente. El tiempo parecía volar rápidamente y, Kurt y Blaine estaban mucho más a gusto entre ellos. Se reunían dos veces a la semana en la biblioteca y Blaine no parecía amenazar a Kurt tanto como lo había hecho en el primer par de semanas. Todavía trataba a Kurt como basura en la escuela y a veces fuera de la misma, pero eso era un progreso.

O quizás no, ya que Blaine en realidad no quería ser amable con él. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo lo era, sinsentido y estúpido, pero era un hecho. Lo negaba cada día, pero habían desarrollado una forma indirecta de amistad. Kurt era algo agradable con él a veces, incluso aunque él lo tratara como basura. La mayoría del tiempo lo miraba como si fuera mejor que él y Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Había algo relacionado con Kurt que intrigaba y frustraba simultáneamente a Blaine. Todavía no podía averiguar por qué lo intrigaba tanto, pero lo hacía.

―Creo que hemos terminado ―Kurt dijo, escaneando con los ojos azules el ensayo por enésima ocasión―. Y estamos con una semana de anticipación ―sonrió, complacido con el trabajo que habían hecho.

Blaine sonrió, luego frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que los encuentros semanales iban a cesar por un tiempo, hasta que la siguiente tarea fuera dada. Supuso que de alguna manera le agradaba pasar tiempo con Kurt. Aunque nunca le diría eso a nadie, pero Kurt era algo gracioso y no sentía que tuviera que ser el chico duro mientras estuviera con él. Claro, tenía que decirle algunos insultos y menospreciarlo con el fin de mantener intacta la política de bravucón/víctima, pero Kurt no lo miraba como si esperara algo de él. Los amigos de Blaine, Puck, Karofsky y los otros, lo buscaban pata instigar casi todo, lo buscaban por respuestas, lo buscaban cuando necesitaban a un líder. Blaine era un amigo de esos.

―Entonces, uhm ―Blaine tartamudeó un poco―. Ya que esta tarea era en contexto cultural, apuesto que la siguiente es en tema. ¿Podemos comenzar a hacerla? ―ofreció, esperanzado, demasiado para su propio desazón.

Kurt dejó el ensayo y alzó los ojos azules para encontrarlos con los de Blaine. Blaine estaba algo distraído por lo que Kurt estaba vistiendo. Siempre vestía tan detalladamente. El suéter era - Blaine ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era. Eran todo colores, tonalidades y debía haber sido una tortura entrar en ellos. Usaba pantalones ajustados y botas militares negras. Blaine se preguntaba cómo le hacía Kurt para caminar en esos pantalones. Siempre los estaba usando.

―Blaine, tenemos demasiado tiempo para comenzar la siguiente ―Kurt razonó.

Blaine suspiró y se sentó, arrepintiéndose en el momento que lo hizo. De todas maneras, ¿por qué quería pasar tiempo con Kurt? Era ridículo. Él tenía amigos. No necesitaba a Kurt.

―Así que, hay una fiesta el domingo ―Blaine se encontró diciendo. Ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse―. Sé que estás – no haciendo ningún, ya sabes, amigos aquí.

Era verdad. Blaine a veces veía a Kurt sentado por el comedor solo, comiendo palitos de zanahoria, con la cabeza agachada y evitando el contacto visual con alguien. A veces se sentía con ganas de levantarse de su sitio en la 'mesa popular' e ir a sentarse con él. La mayoría del tiempo, la conversación de Kurt era mucho más interesante que nada de lo que sus amigos dijeran.

―Estaba pensando que podrías - venir ―Blaine continuó―. Si quieres.

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon, su rostro era una máscara de confusión. Blaine se sintió ruborizar fuertemente. ¿Por qué tenía que ir y preguntar algo así?

―Yo no voy a fiestas ―Kurt negó con la cabeza.

―¿Jamás?

―Nunca.

Blaine no podía recordar alguna ocasión en que había habido una fiesta a la que no hubiera ido.

―Haz una excepción ―Blaine se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta. Blaine no podía responderle, porque no sabía la respuesta. Recuperó la compostura luego recitó a toda prisa una excusa.

―Porque estoy cansado de que andes deprimido por toda la escuela a solas ―le dijo―. Ya es suficientemente malo que estés ahí en primer lugar, pero vas con la cabeza agachada como si fuera el fin del mundo. Al menos si tuvieras algunos otros perdedores con lo que estar, yo no tendría que ver tu ridículo ceño fruncido cada vez que giro por una esquina.

La expresión de Kurt no cambió demasiado. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

―Ni siquiera estoy invitado.

―Justo ahora te estoy invitando ―Blaine se encogió de hombros.

―No es tu fiesta.

―Como si lo fuera. Si yo invito a alguien, está invitado, tan simple como eso. Es _mi_ escuela, Hummel y si quiero invitar a alguien a una fiesta, entonces lo haré.

―Debe ser genial ser tú ―Kurt rodó los ojos―. No puedo decir que acepto o rechazo tu oferta, pero no voy a ir.

Kurt Hummel era el ser humano más frustrante del planeta.

―¿Por qué? ―Blaine gruñó, bajo.

―No hay motivo ―Kurt replicó―. Además, no conocería a nadie.

―Me conoces a mí.

―Sí, Blaine, te conozco, pero en público, únicamente pareces vaciarme bebidas frías en la cabeza, o encerrarme volteado en los baños portátiles, pero lo que eso no es un factor realmente reconfortante.

Tiene un punto, Blaine supuso, pero quería que él estuviera ahí. No podía decir la razón, simplemente era así.

―Entonces, no vendrás.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, el perfecto peinado sin moverse.

―Mi vida ya es lo suficientemente incómoda sin añadirle una o dos horas adicionales estando de pie solo en la fiesta de algún chico que ni siquiera conozco.

Blaine estaba perdido. Kurt, al igual que su cabello, estaba sin moverse ni una pulgada. Se preguntó si quizás podría convencerlo antes del domingo.

―Entonces, mañana ―dijo, cambiando de tema―. ¿Quieres empezar mañana la siguiente tarea después de la escuela?

Entonces Kurt se vio inquieto, apartando los ojos de Blaine.

―No puedo.

―¿Por qué no? ―Blaine preguntó, los ojos entrecerrados para estudiar a Kurt.

Kurt murmuró algo que Blaine no captó. Le pidió que lo repitiera.

―He entrado al club Glee ―murmuró, silenciosamente.

―_¿Club Glee?_ ―Blaine se burló―. ¿Estás en el _club Glee_?

―En realidad, tengo una audición ―Kurt dijo dubitativamente.

―¿_Cantas_?

―Más o menos de eso se trata el club Glee. Cantar y bailar ―Kurt asintió, mirando a Blaine como si hubiera errado el 1+1.

―Canta algo ―Blaine desafío, acomodándose en la silla, con los brazos cruzados.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo pacientemente―. Ya has sido barred de la biblioteca una vez, no podemos arriesgarnos a que me barred por irrumpir cantando entre las novelas románticas.

Blaine dio un vistazo. Sí, estaban en la sección de romances. Por alguna razón esto lo hizo sentir incómodo. Todavía se estaba sintiendo verdaderamente enfermo, pero ya no era tan frecuente ahora como había sido antes.

―¿Por qué vas a audicionar para el club Glee? ―Blaine preguntó, porque realmente quería saber―. ¿No crees que ya eres suficientemente paria, sin añadir andar brincando en faldas y tocando las campanas a la mezcla?

Kurt le frunció el ceño.

―Ellos no tocan campanas ni visten faldas - bueno, quizás algunas de las chichas ―dijo, luciendo pensativo―. Pero yo voy porque me gusta cantar y no tengo mucho que hacer. ¿Y qué si me hunde todavía más en la 'escala de popularidad'? ―hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos―. Ustedes ya me hacen padecer suficiente, creo que no puede empeorar demasiado.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Kurt de verdad no tenía ni idea.

* * *

Había pasado en su tercer lunes en McKinley High. Había estado caminando a su taquilla tras el almuerzo, ocupándose de sus asuntos, cuando lo habían golpeado. La primera persona a la que vio fue Puckerman - el chico parecía como si tuviera una animal atropellado en la cabeza. Karofsky, Azimio y Blaine aparecieron tras él. Todos iban sonriendo espeluznantemente - todos menos Blaine que tan sólo se veía un poco verde - mientras caminaban justo hacia él.

Karofsky lo empujó contra la pared e hizo que el bolso se le cayera del hombro. El corazón de Kurt estaba repiqueteándole en el pecho, la mente se le nubló de miedo, furia y la urgencia de alejarlos. A veces - la mayoría del tiempo, cuando esto sucedía, quería girarse hacia Blaine y gritarle, preguntarle por qué era así, porque aunque todavía se comportara como si fuera superior a Kurt mientras estaban a solas, que era muy diferente a como se comportaba con él cuando estaba con sus amigos.

―¿Por qué tienes que caminar luciendo tan jodidamente _gay_ todo el tiempo? ―Karofsky preguntó, con asco en el rostro.

―Oh, no lo sé, quizás ¿porque soy gay? ―Kurt dijo, rodando los ojos.

A pesar de que sabía que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada y simplemente dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran, a veces no podía controlarlo.

―No seas impertinente, Hummel ―Karofsky dijo con los dientes apretados mientras empujaba a Kurt fuerte contra la pared.

La espalda de Kurt dolió al instante, la piel punzando donde había sido empujado. De repente, Puckerman estuvo a su lado, quitándole la chaqueta de los hombros. Kurt se alejó de su agarre, pero Puck era un deportista, era más fuerte que Kurt.

―Tu ropa pertenece a alguna sofisticada abuela ―Puck dijo, sosteniendo la chaqueta de Kurt entre el dedo pulgar e índice, como si pudiera contraer alguna enfermedad si lo tocaba más.

―Al menos la abuela es sofisticada ―Kurt pronunció―. Es mejor que usar la misma chaqueta todos los días y no lavarla -_ jamás_ \- como ustedes.

Kurt sabía que eso era mentira, ya había estado con Blaine lo suficiente para saber que lavaba la chaqueta casi a diario.

―Basta, señorita ―Blaine dijo, avanzando, pero no parecía que fuera en serio―. Vas a estar muy arrepentido, mucho.

Kurt miró a Blaine, directo a los ojos y lo instó a que retrocedería, intentando enviar algún mensaje telepático, pero obviamente, no funcionó. Blaine en realidad no era un chico malo. Eso lo había aprendido en las semanas pasadas. Simplemente que él creía que era así. No sabía cómo ser de ninguna otra manera.

Azimio ahora estaba gruñendo mientras lo empujaba contra una taquilla abierta, dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta con la mano. Kurt tragó duro, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar. Blaine lo tomó del brazo derecho, Karofsky del izquierdo, comenzaron a levantarlo hacia la taquilla abierta. Puck rio como una hiena mientras arrojaba la chaqueta de Kurt en un contenedor de basura.

El corazón de Kurt estaba latiendo rápido. Miró a Blaine, intentando enviarle un mensaje._ _No tienes que hacer esto, eres mejor que esto,__ pero Blaine le evitó la mirada por completo. Kurt ya había estado dentro de una taquilla. Habían sido los peores veinte minutos de su vida y no había podido dejar de toser los días siguientes. No estaba seguro de que su estado emocional fuera a ser capaz de lidiar de nuevo con esto.

_Quizás él no es mejor que esto_, Kurt pensó mientras Blaine y Karofsky lo levantaban más y comenzaban a empujarlo dentro del estrecho espacio de metal.

Entonces unos pasos sonaron por el corredor y los deportistas se dirigieron balanceándose en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido.

―Mierda ―Karofsky siseó y lo soltaron―. Esta vez tienes suerte, Hummel ―dijo, los ojos ardiendo hacia Kurt.

Blaine, Karofsky, Puck y Azimio se apresuraron y Kurt presionó la espalda contra la pared, aliviado de que lo dejaran en paz. Se preguntó si el destino estaba de su parte por una vez. Se quedó ahí por un prologado tiempo. El profesor - o quien fuera había dado la vuelta en la esquina - nunca vino en su dirección. Entonces se enderezó, porque algo lo había estado lastimando en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta para ver una chincheta, sosteniendo un afiche contra la pared.

**_¡NUEVAS DIRECCIONES!_**

**_¡SE BUSCAN NUEVOS MIEMBROS!_**

**_¡GLEE, BY ITS VERY DEFINITION, IS ABOUT OPENING YOURSELF UP TO JOY!_**

**_¡AUDICIONES EL MARTES AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES EN EL SALÓN DEL CORO!_**

Debajo había una hoja con una lista vacía y un bolígrafo atado a un deshilachado cordón. Kurt lo miró fijo por un momento._ El destino_, pensó rápidamente, antes de tomar el bolígrafo con la temblorosa mano y escribió su nombre en la hoja de audiciones.

_Kurt Hummel_.

Soltó el bolígrafo y se fue, hacia su taquilla.

Podía servirle algo de alegría en su vida.

* * *

El jueves después de la escuela, mientras caminaba hacia el salón del coro, Kurt se preguntó por qué se había apuntado a las audiciones del club Glee. Estaba demasiado nervioso y nunca antes había cantado en público. En realidad no tenía una voz como la de los demás. No encajaría, no se adaptaría a la dinámica que ellos ya tenían. Sin embargo, continuó, debido a que el _destino_, se recordó, estaba de su lado.

Respiró profundo, luego entró por la puerta abierta y se encontró con trece pares de ojos. Kurt se sintió ruborizar, incómodo con que todos lo estuvieran mirando de esa manera. Probablemente se iba a desmayar.

Un profesor con cabello rizado le sonrió.

―¡Hola! ―dijo entusiasmadamente―. ¡Tú debes ser Kurt Hummel! ¡Bienvenido al club Glee! ¡Soy el señor Schuester!

Kurt intentó sonreír, pero falló miserablemente.

―Entonces, ¿tienes una canción preparada? ―el señor Schuester preguntó, todavía sonriendo brillantemente―. O si gustas, puedes sentarte y ver si te gusta.

―Señor Schuester ―una voz vino a través de la habitación, antes de que Kurt pudiera hablar. Kurt miró en dirección de donde la voz había venido y vio a una pequeña chica de cabello lacio y castaño, vistiendo un suéter marrón con un corcovado caballo enfrente. Él hizo una mueca, preguntándose lo que pudo haber poseído a una persona como para salir de casa tan horrendamente―. Con el debido respeto, estamos muy cerca de las Seleccionales. ¡_Necesitamos_ cantantes! Este se supone que es el día de audiciones y no sé si lo ha notado, pero no hay exactamente una fila que rebase la puerta.

―¿Se supone que hagamos fila? ―una rubia con uniforme de animadora preguntó desde la parte trasera. Todos la ignoraron, por lo que Kurt simplemente se le quedó viendo confuso por un momento, antes de apartar la mirada.

Ahora la chica con el horrendo suéter estaba mirando a Kurt.

―Kurt Hummel, no es mi intención sonar prepotente o hacerte sentir presionado, pero necesitamos tu audición hoy.

Kurt le asintió.

―Está bien.

―Oh ―dijo la chica, encogiéndose en el asiento―. Muy bien.

El señor Schuester aplaudió antes de darle a Kurt otra amplia sonrisa.

―Ni siquiera tiene que ser una canción completa, Kurt ―dijo, gentil―. Tan sólo... ¡muéstranos lo que puedes hacer!

Tomó asiento y Kurt dejó caer el bolso a sus pies, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido en el pecho. Intentó quitarse los nervios e inhibiciones, antes de abrir la boca para cantar.

_"I don't expect my love affairs to last for long,_

_Never fool myself that my dreams will come true,_

_Being used to trouble I anticipate it,_

_But all the same I hate it, wouldn't you?"_

Kurt brevemente ser preguntó por qué tuvo que escoger ésta canción. No parecía que nadie en el lugar la hubiera escuchado antes, excepto por la chica del suéter, que movía los labios sincronizados con la letra.

_"So what happens now?_

_So what happens now?_

_Where am I going to?_

_Where am I going to?"_

Se dio cuenta que cantar la canción significaba dejar todo el título de canción fuera y se sentía estúpido por hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y continuó, intentando bloquear las inexpresivas miradas que estaba recibiendo.

_"Time and time again I've said that I don't care,_

_That I'm immune to gloom, that I'm hard through and through,_

_But every time it matters all my words desert me,_

_So anyone can hurt me, and they do."_

Volvió a cantar el coro, la banda tocaba a la par. Se sentía un poco más relajado ahora que casi estaba terminando. El siguiente era el verso final, de repente dándose cuenta de lo mucho que quería estar en el club Glee. Nadie se estaba riendo, esa era una buena señal. Quizás esto estaría bien.

_"Call in three months time and I'll be fine, I know,_

_Well maybe not that fine, but I'll survive anyhow,_

_I won't recall the names and places of each sad occasion,_

_But that's no consolation here and now."_

Kurt cantó el coro final antes de que la música terminara, con el corazón en la boca. Todas las miradas sobre él. Fijó la mirada al espacio sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Kurt sintió su rostro calentarse. El señor Schuester se paró del asiento y le dio a Kurt una palmada en la espalda.

―Kurt ―dijo con una sonrisa―. ¡Bienvenido al club Glee!

* * *

―Rachel Berry ―la chica con el suéter de caballo dijo, cuando Kurt entró a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo el miércoles.

―Uhm ―fue todo lo que dijo, distraído por la chica - el atuendo de Rachel; una falda lisa, calcetas a la altura de la rodilla, zapatos de cuero calado y otro suéter, en esta ocasión con un conejito al frente. Kurt se encogió de hombros.

―Yo soy la estrella del club Glee ―Rachel dijo, lanzándose el cabello sobre el hombro―. Eres talentoso, pero yo soy talentosa, ambiciosa _y_ una estrella.

Kurt la miró con la boca abierta, preguntándose por qué estaba presumiendo ese narcisismo frente a su rostro.

―Cantaste Evita para tu audición.  
Kurt asintió.

―Eva Perón es uno de mis papeles de ensueño ―le informó, sonriendo―. Bueno, pensé que lo deberías saber. Hasta luego.

Ella se fue, con la nariz levantada. Kurt se le quedó mirando, incapaz de quitarse la sensación de que había sido amenazado, indirectamente.

―No le prestes atención a esa chica.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver a otra chica del club Glee.

―Uhm, hola ―Kurt pronunció.

―Soy Mercedes Jones ―dijo la chica, sonriendo mientras le extendía una mano a Kurt. Él la tomó y estrechó gentilmente―. ¡Por Dios, si puedes cantar!

Kurt se permitió sonreír ligeramente.

―Gracias.  
―Rachel simplemente está celosa. Se cree nuestra estrella, pero tú y yo podemos superarla si se nos da la oportunidad. Oye, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

Kurt dudó, echando un vistazo, asegurándose de que no fuera alguna broma o trampa. Vio a Blaine pasar, hacia su mesa. Estaba mirando en dirección a Kurt, con expresión ilegible. Junto a él estaba Puck. Kurt volvió a Mercedes y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

―Me encantaría, gracias.

* * *

―Entonces, la fiesta del domingo ―Blaine dijo el viernes durante la clase de inglés.

Se suponía que estaban trabajando en la tarea, para ya que la habían completado, tan sólo estaban hablando de nada.

―¿Quién tiene una fiesta en domingo? ―Kurt negó con la cabeza.

―Puckerman.  
―Debí suponerlo ―Kurt rodó sus orbes verde-azules.

―Entonces, ¿vienes?  
―No, ya te lo dije.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

Blaine lució desconcertado. Parecía que iba a insultarlo o a amenazarlo, pero en vez de eso, suspiró.

―No quiero ―respondió―. Te lo dije. Creo que necesitas hacer amigos.  
―Yo tengo amigos.  
Era verdad. Había estado saliendo con Mercedes y Rachel, y los otros miembros del club Glee; Tina, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Finn, Mike, Rory y Sam. Le estaba yendo particularmente bien con Mercedes e incluso Rachel, incluso si ni él ni Rachel estuvieran preparados para admitirlo. Rachel también era talentosa. Ella había cantado So Long Dearie de Hello Dolly! en la mesa del almuerzo el día anterior. Todos eran agradables - incluso Rachel - y no lo trataban como un marginado. Por una vez en su vida, se sentía aceptado.

―¿Esos perdedores de Glee?

―No les digas así, ellos son _agradables _―Kurt le dijo a Blaine.

Blaine rio disimuladamente a su lado.

―¿Berry y esos suéteres con animales? ¿Ese chico en la silla de ruedas? ¿Boca de trucha? ―dijo―. ¿A_ esos_ les llamas amigos?

Kurt frunció el ceño, porque Blaine estaba siendo increíblemente grosero e injusto.

―Bueno, ellos no me lanzan granizados ni me meten en taquillas, por lo tanto sí, yo consideraría eso una mejora a lo único que he recibido por parte de tus amigos cercanos antes de que los conociera a ellos.  
Vio a Blaine encogerse. Fue únicamente por un breve momento, pero había sucedido y eso complació a Kurt.

―Haz lo que quieras, Hummel ―dijo con un suspiro.

―Lo haré.

* * *

―¡ÉL ROBÓ MI DIARIO! ―Rachel irrumpió en la cafetería y le gritó a todos los del club Glee en la mesa del almuerzo. Estaba empapada, con el cabello oscuro goteando.

Todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas. Finn, el novio de Rachel, la sentó en el banco y le dijo que hablara despacio. Por supuesto, se trataba de Rachel y hablar despacio le era casi imposible.

―Noah Puckerman ―dijo, sonando como si quisiera llorar―. ¡Me lanzó un granizado, luego me arrancó mi diario de las manos y se lo llevó por el corredor! ¿Y si lo lee?

Rachel enterró la cabeza en la curva del cuello de su novio y comenzó a llorar.

―Eso está mal ―Mercedes le dijo a Kurt, en voz baja―. De verdad mal.

―¿Si? ―Kurt preguntó, preguntándose si Rachel tenía algún profundo y oscuro secreto entre las páginas de su diario.

―Sí ―confirmó―. Puckerman tiene una fiesta éste fin de semana. Probablemente los jugadores y animadoras van a leer el diario.  
Kurt se mordió el labio inferior. Miró hacia Rachel, Finn le estaba frotando círculos en la espalda mientras ella le sollozaba en el cuello, mojándole la playera. Dio una mirada a la mesa popular, a Puck lanzándole los guisantes a Karofsky y riendo, Karofsky fruncía el ceño y también se los arrojaba a Blaine que miraba hacia abajo a la bandeja, inexpresivo.

La campana sonó y las personas comenzaron a moverse. Kurt se puso de pie y tomó su bolso.

―¿Listo? ―Mercedes preguntó.

―Necesito hablar un minuto con Rachel ―dijo―. Vamos.

Él y Mercedes caminaron hacia Rachel. Finn le dio un rápido beso y se fue. Ella se veía abatida, con el cabello pegajoso y tieso.

―Oye, Rachel ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja, sintiéndose mal por la chica.

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia él, con enrojecidos ojos de cachorro, delineados y brillantes. Esnifó y se secó las lágrimas.

―Creo que puedo recuperar tu diario.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios. :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Nuevamente, no me pertenece nada. Probablemente adelantaré algo diciendo esto, pero la clasificación es M para el contenido de este capítulo. Además, hay una canción que no puedo dejar de escuchar para este capítulo y quizás para el siguiente también, pero se los diré al final, porque diciendo que hay indecencias en este capítulo es suficiente que decir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

―Kurt, eres mi héroe ―Rachel dijo, dramáticamente al otro lado de la línea el domingo en la tarde―. Honestamente, no puedo agradecértelo lo suficiente.

―Está bien ―Kurt le dijo cayendo de espalda contra las almohadas sobre su cama.

No estaba bien. Se encontraba terriblemente nervioso. Había pasado toda la mañana inquieto e intentando concentrarse en la tarea y quehaceres de la casa, pero no podía sacarse la fiesta de la cabeza.

―Kurt, ¿seguro de que quieres hacer esto? ―Mercedes, que estaba en la casa de Rachel, preguntó.

―Por supuesto ―Kurt le dijo―. Es terrible que lean el diario personal de alguien.

―Pero, ¿por qué te invitarían? ―Mercedes preguntó, escépticamente―. Y Blaine Anderson, de entre todas las personas. ¿No crees que sea alguna clase de… trampa?

Kurt ya había contemplado eso, pero cada vez que alguien era amigable con él, asumía que le estaban tendiendo trampas. A veces, simplemente tienes que tomar la oportunidad.

―No es nada que no puedo manejar ―Kurt dijo, esperando sonar convincente.

Kurt en realidad nunca había ido a una fiesta. La última fiesta en la que había estado fue cuando tenía nueve años y un chico invitó a toda la clase a la fiesta. Había habido un payaso y castillo inflable. Esto iba a ser muy diferente, se imaginó, aunque con Puckerman, ¿quién sabe?

―¿Estás seguro? ―Mercedes dijo.

Kurt respiró profundo y cerró con fuerza los ojos, esa sensación de pavor todavía le nadaba en el plexo solar. Abrió los ojos y exhaló, dejando caer los hombros, luego habló.

―Estoy seguro.

* * *

―¿Que diantres está haciendo Hummel aquí? ―Karofsky gruñó junto a Blaine.

La casa de Puckerman estaba oscura y llena de personas. La fuerte música retumbaba en los oídos de Blaine, el lugar estaba cálido y sofocante, la gente gritaba, reía y hablaba en voz alta. Él se dio la vuelta para mirar en la dirección que Karofsky estaba ceñudo y vio a Kurt husmeando por la puerta. Vestía un chaleco grisáceo, con una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo. Con pantalones entallados oscuros, pero Blaine no pudo ver más que eso.

―Yo lo invité ―dijo en voz alta.

Karofsky, Puck y Azimio volvieron las miradas conmocionadas hacia él. Blaine se encogió de hombros, intentando hacerse el desquiciado.

―Pensé que podríamos divertirnos con él más tarde.  
Los chicos asintieron y rieron, y Puck chocó palmas con él. Esperaba que se olvidaran de Kurt después. De todos modos Blaine planeaba emborracharlos demasiado para que no lo recordaran, ya que lo recordarían al día siguiente. A Blaine no le importaba que mañana hubiera escuela, simplemente necesitaba dejar de estar consciente de todo a su alrededor tan sólo por un poco de tiempo.

Se tomó una lata de cerveza durante la primera hora o algo así, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablando a la distancia. Sus ojos seguían buscando entre la multitud, pasando a los cuerpos colisionando y la oscuridad, buscando ese arreglado cabello y esa piel, esa pálida piel. Kurt había desaparecido de la vista de Blaine por un prolongado tiempo. Se preguntaba si se había ido a casa. Entonces lo vio.

Blaine estiró el cuello un poco más para ver a donde se dirigía Kurt y resultó que iba a las escaleras. Blaine observó por un momento, luego sacudió la lata medio llena a sus amigos, señalando que iba a ir por otra. Se puso de pie, un poco mareado y cruzó el lugar, la gente apartándose a su paso. Dejó la lata sobre una pequeña mesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dando pasos pequeños y cautos, porque incluso Blaine Anderson se ganaría burlas por caerse.

Cuando alcanzó la parte superior, dio un vistazo. Estaba bastante vacío, de no ser por un chico desmayado en la puerta del baño. Blaine dio la vuelta en la esquina y miró por el largo pasillo. Kurt estaba de pie ahí, estirado en una manija.

―Está cerrada ―le dijo.

Kurt levantó la vista rápidamente, los ojos azules se ensancharon. El rostro se relajó cuando vio que se trataba simplemente de Blaine. Blaine caminó hacia él.

―Esa es la recámara de los padres de Puck. La cierra durante la fiestas ―Blaine confirmó. Kurt asintió ligeramente―. De cualquier manera, ¿qué estás haciendo?

―Puck robó el diario de Rachel ―explicó―. Únicamente estoy aquí para recuperarlo.

Blaine se le quedó viendo por un prologado tiempo. Se sentía un poco herido y no podía entender la razón.

―¿Esa es la única razón por la que viniste?

Kurt pausó, luego asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

―Sí ―afirmó―. ¿Sabes dónde está, el diario de Rachel?

Estaba a punto de encogerse de hombros, decirle que no le importaba, preguntarle por qué debería ayudarlo, pero no lo hizo. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, indicándole a Kurt que lo siguiera. Lo llevó a la recámara de Puckerman. La llave estaba sobre el marco de la puerta. Blaine alcanzó la cima sobre la punta de sus pies y bajó la llave. Entró, Kurt lo siguió y cerró la puerta. El pequeño cuarto oscuro de Puck era un desastre. La ropa estaba por todos lados, el calzado en todo el piso, la cama desarreglada. Blaine vio que Kurt hizo un gesto de asco mientras pateaba un par de calzoncillos con la punta de las botas de combate.

―Debería estar aquí ―Blaine dijo, abriendo la puerta del armario de Puck. Ahí no había ropa colgada, sino tirada en el piso, con más calzado―. Puede que te tome tiempo encontrarlo, pero aquí es donde lo tiene, todo.

Kurt avanzó, con los ojos recorría velozmente el lugar, asegurándose de que no fuera a pararse en algo asqueroso. Blaine lo miró por un momento. Esos pantalones eran súper entallados. Blaine no podía apartar la vista. Ya que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y Blaine no podía comprender cómo Kurt se las arreglaba para andar por la vida en pantalones tan ajustados. Ciertamente era incómodo, incluso doloroso.

Desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta que estaba mirando el trasero de Kurt.

―Bueno, regreso abajo ―declaró―. Ve y encuentra el estúpido diario de Berry. Me contactaré contigo si Puck o alguien sube.  
―Gracias ―Kurt murmuró, pateando un zapato en esta ocasión.  
Blaine lo observó por otros minutos, la mirada se le volvía a ir a esos increíblemente entallados pantalones. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

―Qué irónico que te esté enviando dentro de un armario ―dijo, antes de marcharse.

Se quedó de por fuera, simplemente respirando por lo que se sintió como un prologado tiempo, luego bajó, tomando la ruta de la cocina para visitar el frigorífico antes de volver a reunirse con sus amigos.

Blaine iba a bombardearse de alcohol, porque simplemente no necesitaba estar pensando en Kurt, o sus padres, ni nada más. Tal vez era una mala idea, dado lo enfermo que se estaba sintiendo últimamente, pero lo ignoró. Justo ahora, simplemente no quería preocuparse.

* * *

―¡Eres tan idiota! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto! ―Kurt se acercó a la puerta, para poder escuchar mejor lo que Quinn Fabray le estaba gritando a Blaine―. ¿Cuánto has bebido? ¡Ahora ya no puedo llevarte a casa conmigo, lo sabes! ¡No puedo llevar a un alcohólico a mi casa, mi papá enloquecerá! ¡Eres tan idiota, Blaine!

Blaine estaba suspirando, sonando más cansado que enojado.

―No soy un alcohólico ―dijo, mascullando las palabras.

―¿Sabes qué? ―Quinn continuó―. ¡Tu padre te matará cuando llegues a casa en éste estado y te lo mereces! ¡Espero que te duela, Blaine, cuando te golpee, porque_ te lo mereces_! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Kurt abrió más los ojos. Se preguntó si ése era el secreto de Blaine, el que su padre era un abusivo. Presionó la espalda contra el muro junto a la puerta y escuchó con cuidado.

―No eres divertida ―Blaine le dijo.

―¡Quizás si permanecieras jodidamente sobrio habrías visto lo divertida que soy cuando volviéramos a mi casa!

Kurt arrugó la nariz. Esa era una imagen que no necesitaba.

―Quinn ―Blaine dijo cansadamente―. ¡Quinn, eres una lástima!

Kurt sintió las comisuras de su boca subir mientras Quinn gruñía exasperada.

―¿Sabes qué, Blaine? ―espetó―. _Tú eres una lástima._ No sé lo que estoy haciendo contigo. A penas si hemos hecho algo en las últimas semanas y has estado actuando realmente extraño. ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un desastre!

―¿A dónde vas? ―Kurt escuchó a Blaine volver a suspirar.

―¡A encontrar un hombre de verdad, porque claramente no eres capaz de darme lo que merezco!  
Kurt regresó a la esquina y observó mientras Quinn se iba furiosa por la cocina y regresaba a la sala de estar. Era algo atemorizante cuando estaba enojada. Se veía un poco psicótica. Esperó un minuto, luego salió, para encontrar a Blaine tumbado en el césped con la espalda contra la pared. El aire era fresco contra la sudada piel y se sentía aliviado de estar lejos de la multitud. Se acercó y le frunció el ceño a Blaine, que levantó la mirada y sonrió, con los ojos entreabiertos.

―¿Divirtiéndote? ―preguntó.

―Una pasada ―Kurt dijo, rodando los ojos―. Ella tiene razón, sabes. _Eres _ligeramente un desastre. ―Kurt sonrió ligeramente.

Blaine se encogió de hombros levemente. El botón superior de su camisa estaba desabrochado y el cabello era un enredo. Los rizos estaban descarriados y la gomina ya no estaba ayudando.

―Ella no me entiende ―tartamudeó, cerrando los ojos.

Kurt volvió a fruncir el ceño, antes de extender una mano. Blaine la miró y levantó la vista hacia él inquisitivamente a través de los gruesos párpados.

―Te voy a sacar de aquí antes de que cometas una tontería ―Kurt explicó. No debería estar ayudando a Blaine Anderson, el chico que lo hacía temer ir a la escuela todos los días, pero vio algo en los ojos de Blaine que no veía en los otros y se dio cuenta que todos merecían una oportunidad. Parte de sí quería odiarlo, pero no podía.

Un momento después, Blaine le permitió a Kurt ponerlo de pie. Se colgó uno de los brazos de Blaine sobre los hombros y sujetó el otro con las manos. Kurt lo llevó de vuelta al interior de la casa. Puck estaba parado cerca del frigorífico con los brazos plegados cuando entraron.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Hummel? ―preguntó, con los ojos ensanchados y la boca abierta.

―Llevándolo a casa ―Kurt le dijo―. Él está incapacitado.

―¿Por qué _tú _lo llevas a casa?

―Porque, ¿parece que soy la única persona sobria aquí? ―Kurt preguntó.  
―Oh ―Puck asintió―. Oh, sí.

―¡Puck, está es la mejor fi-fiesta! ―Blaine le gritó a Puck.

Puck, que no estaba tan borracho como Blaine, pero sin embargo todavía borracho, sonrió ridículamente y le dio a un débil choque de palmas. Kurt rodó los ojos y remolcó a Blaine por la multitud de la sala de estar, luego fuera de la puerta principal. Subió a Blaine en el asiento del copiloto, le puso el cinturón de seguridad, luego se fue a su lado. Blaine estaba murmurando algo que Kurt no podía entender.

―¿Vamos a Narnia?

Kurt dio la vuelta y miró a Blaine como si hubiera crecido poco más de tres cabezas y lo ignoró. Apartó la vista, negando con la cabeza y comenzó a conducir. Blaine continuó mascullando algo probablemente ni siquiera era una canción real, mientras Kurt intentaba idear un plan. No sabía qué hacer con Blaine. No quería llevarlo a casa por lo que Quinn había dicho sobre su papá, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo a un lado de la calle.

―Blaine, ¿hay algún lugar al que puedas ir?

―Puedo ir a la luna ―Blaine dijo, levantó la mirada por la ventana hacia la opalescente luna en el cielo. Con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de asombro, la luz de la luna se relajaba en ellos.

Kurt arqueó la ceja y decidió no hacer más preguntas. Claramente, el alcohol causaba que la mente de Blaine fuera ocupada por una niña de cinco años. Brevemente se preguntó en lo que se había metido y se cuestionó por qué lo estaba ayudando. Pero Kurt no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí, simplemente no podía. Se sentiría culpable después. Solamente había un lugar al que Kurt podía llevar a Blaine.

Blaine estaba tarareando y Kurt conducía, y de vez en cuando Blaine diría algo incoherente y Kurt le daría la razón, mientras sofocaba la risa. Por fin, Kurt detuvo el auto.

―¿D-Dónde estamos? ―Blaine preguntó, sonando un poco aturdido.

―En mi casa.

* * *

Para el momento en que Kurt había llevado a Blaine a su recámara, que estaba situada en el sótano, Blaine estaba más en un estado de mareo que entusiasmo atolondrado. Kurt lo arrojó en la cama, sintiéndose extraño, porque no iba a compartir la cama con otro chico esta noche, especialmente no con Blaine Anderson. Kurt decidió improvisar una pequeña cama en el sofá para sí, porque Blaine ya se había acurrucado en las almohadas de la cama. Cruzó la habitación y abrió el armario, sacó una almohada y sábana adicional, luego fue al sofá. Extendió la sábana y luego colocó la almohada, antes de sacarse el diario de Rachel del bolsillo interior de su chaleco y dejarlo en el escritorio.

―Kurt.

Kurt se giró para ver a Blaine sentado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y mirando la habitación.

―Blaine, ve a dormir

―Me duele la cabeza ―gruñó.

Kurt suspiró y fue al baño. Volvió, con un vaso de agua y algo de paracetamol. Fue y se sentó junto a Blaine. Le ofreció el vaso y las pastillas.

―Tómatelas.

Blaine no hizo preguntas, simplemente se echó las pastillas a la boca, luego se las tragó con el agua. Kurt se puso de pie y le quitó el vaso, porque parecía que lo tiraría, luego caminó para dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

―¿Cómo caminas?

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó, mientras regresaba para sentarse.

―Con esos pantalones ―Blaine dijo, la mirada se le fue a las piernas de Kurt.

Kurt se ruborizó y rápidamente tomó asiento la orilla de la cama.

―Estoy acostumbrado ―se encogió de hombros.

―Pero son t-tan _entallados _―dijo―. ¡Tus piernas deben estar gritando!

Kurt sonrió ante ello.

―Bueno, apuesto que tu cabello se pasa la mayoría del tiempo gritando ―Kurt se burló―. Usas _demasiada _gomina.

―No me gustan mis rizos ―Blaine hizo puchero, sonando como un chiquillo.

―Me gustan más tus rizos que el engominado peinado ―Kurt sonrió tiernamente, contando con la bendición de que Blaine probablemente no recordaría la conversación en la mañana.

―Cuando los agarro ―Blaine dijo, inclinándose e intentando agarrar la tela de los pantalones cerca de la rodilla de Kurt. Kurt se echó para atrás un poco ante el toque de Blaine―. Es como agarrar aire. ¡_Son tan ceñidos_!

―Cierto ―Kurt dijo, poniéndose de pie―. Vuelvo pronto, me voy a cambiar.

―¿Te quitas los pantalones ajustados?

―Me quito los pantalones ajustados ―afirmó―. ¿Quieres cambiarte?

―No ―Blaine dijo, recostándose y poniéndose en posición fetal.

Kurt rodó los ojos y fue a su armario. Sacó unos pijamas y una playera, luego fue al baño. Se cambió, volvió a su habitación. Cuando entró, Blaine estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Kurt, leyendo algo.

―¿Ese es el diario de Rachel? ―Kurt exclamó, apresurándose para mirar de cerca.

―Rachel Berry no es una buena chica ―Blaine dijo, en una cantarina voz.

Kurt resistió la urgencia de asomarse sobre el hombro de Blaine y leer lo que aparentemente la hacía una no 'buena chica'. En vez de eso, arrebató el cuadernillo de las manos de Blaine y lo cerró.

―¡Léelo, léelo, léelo! ―Blaine sonrió abiertamente, aplaudiendo, como una foca amaestrada.

Kurt rodó los ojos y suspiró.

―Esto ―sostuvo el diario en el aire―. Es propiedad privada de Rachel. ¡Está completamente mal que alguno lo lea!

―Aunque esté teniendo relaciones sexuales con Finn Hudson ―Blaine dijo, el puente de la nariz le arrugó. Kurt ensanchó los ojos, luego se detuvo, porque no estaba a punto de cotillear con Blaine Anderson acerca de su amiga―. ¿Quién tendría sexo con Finn Hudson?

―Él es su _novio _―Kurt aportó, poniéndose de pie y deslizando el diario en un cajón, fuera del alcance de Blaine.

―Pero _Finn Hudson_ ―Blaine arrugó la nariz―. Finn Hudson solía estar en el equipo de fútbol, luego se unió al club Glee y se volvió gay.

―Tiene una relación con Rachel, Blaine, él no es gay ―Kurt rodó los ojos―. Y unirte al club Glee no te hace gay.

―Tú eres gay ―Blaine puntualizó.

―Era gay antes de unirme al club Glee ―Kurt le dijo. Se encontró preguntándose en qué se le había metido no por primera vez en éste día.

Caminó hacia su tocador y se sentó, y comenzó el régimen diario de humectación.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Blaine preguntó, moviéndose con las piernas colgadas del borde de la cama. Kurt lo miró por medio del espejo.

―Humectándome ―le notificó.

―_¿Por qué?_

―Porque no quiero tener poros abiertos ―explicó―, y hace la piel más suave.

―¿De verdad?

Kurt asintió y deseó que Blaine se fuera a dormir, para que la noche pudiera terminar y regresaran a esa extraña amistad, consistente en odiarse mutuamente y luego agradarse un poco, mañana.

Blaine se puso de pie y cayó sobre sus pies. Estiró la mano y se agarró del tocador de Kurt para dejar de caerse de boca. Kurt sonrió y observó mientras Blaine se ponía se pie.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Kurt le preguntó a Blaine, que ahora estaba con la mirada baja, sonriendo como un idiota.

―¿P-puedes hacer mi piel suave y que no tenga poros?

Kurt arqueó una delgada ceja y estudió a Blaine, intentando descifrar que ocurría con éste chico. ¿Decían que la borrachera sacaba la verdad? ¿Este era el verdadero Blaine? Un sentimental, infantil, adorable -

_¿Adorable?_

Sacudió la cabeza y pretendió que lo acababa de pensar.

―Bien ―Kurt se paró y sentó a Blaine llevándolo de los hombros. Blaine estaba sonriendo, con los ojos entreabiertos.

Kurt se echó algo de crema en la palma de la mano y tomó un poco con los dedos. Utilizó el borde de su mano, la que tenía la crema, para apartar los rizos de la frente de Blaine. Con la otra mano, colocó pequeñas gotas de humectante en varias áreas del rostro de Blaine. Luego comenzó a masajearlo. La piel de Blaine ya era ridículamente suave. Blaine tenía que tener su propio régimen de cuidados para la piel, no había manera de que fuera natural.

La sonrisa de Blaine se había perdido. Estaba observando a Kurt con una mirada casi tan intensa, con los labios juntos, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Kurt sentía calor subirle por detrás del cuello mientras continuaba untando la crema por la piel de Blaine, con esos ojos de oro líquido observándolo atentamente. Sintió el pulso acelerársele cuando sus dedos pasaron cerca de los labios de Blaine. Sintió el cálido y lento aliento de Blaine contra su piel, propagándose ahí, luego el fresco aire regresaba y se llevaba el calor.

Cuando Kurt hubo terminado, se alejó, poco a poco, luego se limpió las manos con un pañuelo de papel. Los ojos avellana de Blaine nunca se apartaron de su rostro. Kurt se sentía inquieto ya que éste era Blaine Anderson y no se suponía que se sintiera inquieto cerca de Blaine Anderson por _esas_ razones.

―Um ―Kurt negó con la cabeza y se alejó de Blaine―. Es tarde y mañana hay clases, deberíamos ir a la cama.

Blaine se puso de pie entones y casi se volvía a caer. Kurt se acercó y atrapó los brazos de Blaine antes de que golpeara el piso. Blaine levantó la vista hacia él y Kurt únicamente pudo corresponder a la mirada. Los brazos de Blaine estaban fornidos, Kurt se dio cuenta. Después de todo era un deportista, pero Kurt no esperaba esto, ya que Blaine era tan_ pequeño_. No obstante podía sentir la curva de los bíceps, los duros y fuertes músculos contra la punta de sus dedos. Esto no era bueno.

Llevó a Blaine a la cama y se dejó ahí, luego comenzó a alejarse para ir a hacer su cama en el sofá, pero Blaine estiró la mano y le agarró el brazo.

―Kurt ―dijo casi en un susurro.

Kurt tragó duro ante el sonido de su nombre proveniente de los labios de Blaine en ese tono silencioso. Sintió esa familiar tensión y relajación en la boca del estómago, mientras se sentía erectarse a medias. ¿Por qué en el nombre de todo lo sagrado se estaba excitando a causa de Blaine Anderson? Por supuesto, él era bastante lindo, pero Blaine era un idiota la mayoría del tiempo y a Kurt no le gustaba, no de esa manera en cualquier caso. Le dio a Blaine una mirada inquisitiva. Blaine simplemente lo llevó a sentarse junto a él. Kurt se cruzó de piernas, esperando ocultar lo que tenía que ser un muy prominente bulto. No se atrevió a bajar la mirada.

―Kurt, ¿estás borracho?

―No ―le dijo.

―¿Por qué no?

―No me gusta el alcohol ―se encogió de hombros.

―Pero, ¿no te gusta la sensación de alejarte de todo? ¿Tan sólo por un rato? ¿No quieres que todo se vaya a la mierda por un tiempo?

Kurt sonrió, con tristeza. Blaine estaba bebiendo para olvidar - o escapar, supuso.

―Todo seguiría estando ahí cuando te despejas ―dijo, con naturalidad.

―Pero solamente por un poco de tiempo, se va, todo, simplemente - se va ―Blaine dijo, ensoñadoramente―. ¡Logras justamente ser quién quieras y no te tiene que preocupar!

―Eso está bien, Blaine ―Kurt sonrió e intentó ponerse de pie, pero Blaine le volvió a agarrar el brazo y lo volvió a sentar.

―¿No crees que sería agradable que no te importe, Kurt? ―preguntó, un poco sin aliento―. Incluso si no es para siempre, ¿no quieres simplemente soltarte un poco? ¿Para hacer lo que te dé la puta gana?

Kurt sonrió, porque Blaine lucía eufóricamente feliz en este momento, más feliz de lo que había visto y seguía siendo agradable ver a un chico apuesto sonriendo. Blaine se acercó y sonrió al rostro de Kurt, los ojos cafés y dorado bajo gruesas y largas pestañas.

―¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer, Kurt? ―Blaine preguntó.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó, ligeramente sin aliento, sintiendo el calor subirle por la parte trasera del cuello. Blaine estaba demasiado cerca.

El aliento de Blaine era nuevamente cálido sobre su piel y Kurt de verdad necesitaba ponerse de pie o iba a terminar eyaculando en los pantalones, enfrente de y _a causa de_ Blaine Anderson, volviéndose así algo completamente humillante. Pero no podía moverse, no mientras los brillantes ojos de Blaine lo estaban mirando de esa manera y no mientras los rosados labios estaban tan lindos a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las persianas.

―Deberías besarme hasta que te emborraches.

Kurt se congeló. _¿Blaine de verdad había dicho eso?_

―Debería hacer qué -

―Vamos, Kurt ―Blaine respiró contra los labios de Kurt, los grandes ojos yendo y viniendo entre los labios y los ojos de Kurt―. Emborráchate con mis besos. Toma algo de mi borrachera. Bésame y emborráchate y simplemente - simplemente olvídate del mundo y las cosas.

Kurt no podía pensar. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. La candente mirada de Blaine tampoco estaba ayudando. Intentó respirar, trató de pensar, pero ahora los labios de Blaine se estaban acercando y no debería querer esto, pero lo quería.

―Bésame hasta que estés borracho ―Blaine repitió, en el susurro más suave y bajo con el que Kurt se había encontrado y entonces los labios de Blaine estaban presionándose sobre los suyos y perdió todo el control, y la habilidad de pensar sensatamente, porque todo lo que importaba era que Blaine lo estaba besando como si lo necesitara, como si lo _quisiera _y a veces, todo lo que Kurt ansiaba era que alguien lo quisiera.

* * *

Blaine ahora se le estaba rondando, los besos más deseosos, no tan cautos y controlados como había sido el primero. También fueron descuidados, ya que Blaine estaba tan borracho. Los labios y lengua sabían a alcohol, ese fuerte, amargo y agrio sabor que a Kurt tanto le desagradaba. Pero la boca de Blaine contra la suya no era desagradable en lo más mínimo. Tampoco lo eran los dedos de Blaine que estaban trazando líneas en el hueco de sus caderas.

Kurt jadeó contra los labios de Blaine cuando los dedos fríos se deslizaron bajo la playera y tocaron su piel desnuda. Podía sentir los latidos de Blaine contra su pecho, resonando tan fuerte y rápido como el suyo. Como por instinto, Kurt levantó la mano para entrelazar los dedos en los humedecidos rizos de Blaine, queriendo más de él, queriendo que siguiera besándolo, incluso aunque sabía que era algo que definitivamente no debería querer. Kurt comenzó a preguntarse si quizás a su gaseosa le pusieron alcohol en la fiesta. Blaine le había dicho que lo besara hasta que estuviera borracho. Ciertamente se_ sentía _borracho y sus acciones definitivamente cumplían con la idea de que le dieron alcohol.

Sintió a Blaine moverse encima de él y luego las caderas estaban bajando para encontrarse con las de Kurt. Kurt continuó todavía cuando sintió la dureza de Blaine a través de los pantalones, presionando contra su muslo. Esperaba en Dios que Blaine no pudiera sentir su erección, aunque probablemente podría. Estaba tan cerca y Kurt estaba tan erecto y todo lo que quería era arrancarse los pantalones y aliviarse.

Kurt se dijo que alejara a Blaine, decirle que no deberían - no podían - hacerlo y casi se lo decía, pero entonces los dedos de Blaine lo bordearon y la otra mano estaba jugando con la pretina de los pantalones de Kurt y la perdió, perdió la habilidad de pensar propiamente, tenía la mente nublada, el cuerpo lleno de necesidad, deseo y muchas otras cosas a las que no podía nombrar con la boca de Blaine recorriéndole la mandíbula y luego prolongándose de igual manera a la oreja.

―Te deseo ―siseó y Kurt se estremeció.

No podía negar el hecho de que también deseaba a Blaine, ya que Blaine le estaba haciendo cosas, cosas que no podía explicar, que nunca antes había sentido. Entonces se rindió. No podía combatirlo, deseaba esto y parecía que también Blaine. Blaine estaba increíblemente borracho y era heterosexual, y tenía novia, pero a Kurt no le importaba, lidiaría con todo eso mañana. Justo ahora, las manos de Blaine le estaban bajando los pantalones y los labios iban por el cuello y estaba haciendo ligeros sonidos, y más que eso, Kurt no sabía nada más, tampoco es que le importara algo más.

Abrió los ojos y el aire fresco lo golpeó en las piernas y de repente sus pantalones se habían ido. Bajó la mirada y vio que la camisa de Blaine tampoco estaba. ¿Cómo lo había hecho sin que se diera cuenta? Kurt lo ponderó por poco tiempo, luego Blaine estuvo subiéndole la playera por el estómago y el pecho desnudo, y Kurt se olvidó de ello. Kurt alzó los brazos y Blaine le quitó la playera y la tiró a un lado. Kurt gimió mientras Blaine se inclinaba y presionaba la boca contra su pecho, los labios viajaban sin rumbo sobre la caja torácica y por encima de los pezones, enviando una sensación estremecedora por la piel de Kurt y un escalofrío por la columna.

Los dedos de Kurt regresaron a los rizos de Blaine, agarrándolos gentilmente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Blaine comenzó a bajar, los dedos accediendo a la pretina de los calzoncillos de Kurt. El corazón de Kurt estaba latiendo maníacamente en su pecho, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Levantó las caderas para dar espacio a Blaine de bajarlos. En un rápido movimiento, Kurt estuvo completamente desnudo, el aire frío le acariciaba la piel.

Kurt únicamente había estado con otro chico así e incluso en esa ocasión, nadie lo había visto desnudo hasta ahora. Se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando Blaine se sentó de cuclillas para mirarlo. Únicamente lo miró por un par de segundos, antes de moverse para arrodillarse entre las rodillas de Kurt. Colocó una mano a cada lado de las piernas de Kurt. Las levantó, flexionándolas, luego separándolas.

Blaine le tomó el pene con una mano, con los dedos rozando el glande y luego casi dolorosamente, poco a poco por el tronco. Y luego la boca reemplazó a la mano y Kurt se perdió. Los dedos sujetaron las sábanas bajo de sí, las piernas se retorcieron y Blaine lo había tomado de los tobillos para mantenerlo quieto. Fuertes gemidos se le escaparon de la garganta, el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, las entrañas jadeando por aire. Entonces recordó que su padre estaba en casa, y no estaría feliz si entraba y veía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estiró la mano y alcanzó una almohada, y la presionó contra su boca, sofocando un gemido. No ayudaba el que Blaine estuviera tarareando mientras chupaba de arriba a abajo su pene.

Kurt se sintió al borde, el estómago se le apretó ligeramente. Sacudió las caderas un poco y Blaine se retrajo levemente. Kurt gimió ante la pérdida del calor de Blaine, pero entonces volvió a acercarse, nuevamente metiéndoselo a la boca y Kurt lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el orgasmo le llegaba. Gritó en la almohada mientras eyaculaba, haciéndolo en la boca de Blaine. Blaine no se echó para atrás, simplemente continuó chupando mientras Kurt empujaba las caderas para encontrarse con la boca de Blaine, saliendo del clímax, hasta que ya no se pudo mover.

Se colapsó sobre la cama y Blaine quitó la boca del pene ablandado. Se dejó caer, descansado una mejilla contra el abdomen del Kurt, respirando con dificultad, el aliento cálido sobre el estómago de Kurt.

Así se quedaron por un prolongado tiempo, Kurt estaba intentando procesar lo que acaba de suceder y no lo lograba, ya que Blaine posiblemente ya se había quedado dormido. Kurt se forzó a levantarse y moverse con cuidado para salir. Estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse de pie y de todas maneras no creía que sus piernas lo llevarían muy lejos, por lo que se puso las mantas y se acostó. Minutos más tarde, cuando estaba cabeceando para dormirse, sintió un peso quitarse de la cama y luego el sonido de una bragueta. Se forzó a abrir los ojos justo mientras Blaine se quitaba los pantalones. Blaine ya no estaba erecto, pero no recordaba que hubiera terminado. Excepto que aparentemente así fue. Kurt miró al pene de Blaine por un momento. Era difícil ver apropiadamente con la tenue luz de la lámpara. Kurt observó mientras Blaine se quitó la ropa interior y se secó con la misma, antes de soltarla en el piso. Luego caminó por el cuarto y accionó el interruptor de la lámpara, dejándolos en la oscuridad, únicamente la luz de la luna que atravesaba las persianas proveía algo de iluminación.

Kurt cerró los ojos cuando Blaine atravesó la habitación y se subió a la cama junto a él. Los volvió a abrir cuando sintió los brazos de Blaine serpentear por su pretina, la cabeza descansándole sobre el hombro. Los volvió a cerrar cuando sintió los latidos del corazón de Blaine en la espalda, bajos ronquidos escapándosele de los labios, dándole consuelo. Luego se quedó dormido.

* * *

**La canción es Love Hangover de Jason Derulo. Creo que encaja. ¡Háganme saber qué les parece!**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**No me pertenece nada, obviamente. No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que todavía seguiré cantando Love Hangover durante el principio de esto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

Blaine abrió los ojos y de lo primero que se dio cuenta es que estaba erecto. Lo segundo fue darse cuenta que había alguien en la cama junto a él y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, se subió sobre la persona y con la lengua separó esos labios. Unos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y profundizó el beso, el pene se le endurecía, luego estiró la mano y agarró la mano que estaba en su cadera. La movió hasta que descansó en su erección, los dedos curvándose para cubrirlo.

―Dios, Kurt.

_Kurt_.

Se echó para atrás, casi cayéndose del borde de la cama, los dedos agarrando las mantas para mantenerse arriba. Miró a Kurt con horror, el corazón le latía fuertemente contra las costillas. Entonces recordó de golpe lo que había sucedido anoche.

_Le había dado una mamada a Kurt._

Comenzó a murmurar obscenidades bajo el aliento. Kurt lo observó, con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro. Pasó un prologado tiempo hasta que habló.

―Blaine ―dijo, suavemente―. Blaine, relájate. Recuéstate, te vas a provocar un ataque al corazón.

Blaine se recostó, ya que la idea sonaba bien. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo lo que quería era recostarse y cerrar los ojos. Sentía que no podía respirar adecuadamente y no se atrevía a hablar, porque tenía lo que podría decir. Pero todavía estaba erecto y no se le iba a quitar pronto, y necesitaba resolverlo, o posiblemente lloraría, porque todo estaba tan mal y no debería desear lo que deseaba.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, mirando con esos brillantes ojos azul verdoso―. Está bien desear cosas.  
Y entonces Kurt extendió la mano y volvió a rodear con los dedos el pene de Blaine, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Blaine y Blaine simplemente no podía alejarlo.

―Por favor ―susurró tan bajo, ya que no estaba seguro de que Kurt lo había escuchado.

Únicamente tuvo que decirlo, porque comenzó a mover la mano de arriba a abajo en el pene de Blaine, líquido pre-seminal derramándose de la punta, haciendo los movimientos de Kurt más rápidos y fáciles. Blaine estaba gimiendo bajo, la respiración aceleraba con los movimientos de Kurt. No pasó mucho hasta que Blaine estuvo eyaculando, disparos blancos golpearon el pecho y brazo de Kurt. Kurt continuó bombeando hasta que Blaine terminó, luego lo soltó y estiró el brazo al suelo. Volvió a sentarse y pasó su playera por el pecho de Blaine, luego en su propio brazo.

Blaine se recostó ahí viendo al techo, el darse cuenta de todo lo tomó por sorpresa. No había una explicación real para todo. Claro que había estado borracho anoche, pero eso no lo excusaba por lo que acababa de suceder. Definitivamente no lo excusaba ya que había querido que sucediera, ni era pretexto para no poder apartar la vista del pecho desnudo de Kurt. Quería gritar. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió.

―Esto no está pasando ―susurró al tejado.

―Me encantaría decirte que no pasó ―Kurt le dijo―. Pero así fue.

―No estás ayudando.

―Lo siento.

Cerró fuerte los ojos y le prometió un millón de cosas a Dios, lo que sea que estuviera allá arriba, si tan sólo deshacía todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas. Nada cambió.

―No le diré a nadie ―Kurt le dijo, luego de un tiempo.

Blaine torció el cuello para levantar la vista hacia él.

―¿N-no lo dirás? ―preguntó, casi en un susurro.

―No ―Kurt negó con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué no lo dirías? ―preguntó. Debió haberlo aceptado y estar agradecido, pero algo en su interior tenía que saberlo―. Podrías destruirme. Te he tratado como basura. ¿Por qué no tomarías la oportunidad?

Kurt ladeó la cabeza y estudió a Blaine por unos segundos más. Blaine frunció el ceño porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

―Podría destruirte, es verdad ―comenzó y el corazón de Blaine se encogió un poco―. Pero, no creo en divulgar la homosexualidad de nadie, sin importar las circunstancias.

―No soy gay.

Kurt no lució convencido para nada. Para ser justos, tenía una buena razón.

―Quizás ―dijo―. Pero obviamente estás pasando por algunas cosas de las que debes ocuparte y aunque eres un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, creo que eres un buen chico en el fondo. Por lo que no, no voy a decirle a nadie lo que sucedió.

Blaine sintió el alivio extenderse en su cuerpo, pero el peso total no se había ido.

―Gracias ―se las arregló para decir.

―No hay problema ―Kurt se encogió de hombros―. Entonces, ¿quieres irte a, uhm, bañar? Necesito decirle a mi papá que estás aquí -

―Pero dijiste -

―Dije que necesito decirle que estás_ aquí_. No planeó contarle lo que sucedió durante tu estancia.

―Oh ―Blaine dijo, sintiéndose estúpido. Justo ahora estaba tan paranoico. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y esa sensación todavía estaba en la boca de su estómago, dando vueltas y haciéndolo querer vomitar, tan sólo para deshacerse de ella. Pero sabía que no se iría. Se mordió el labio inferior, alejando las lágrimas que querían salir, con un nudo formándosele en la garganta.

Entonces Kurt se puso de pie y Blaine intentó apartar los ojos del cuerpo desnudo, pero no pudo resistir dar una mirada.

―Oh, no.

Kurt arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

Blaine enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

―Ve a mirar el espejo.

Se quedó así por algunos segundos, hasta que escuchó a Kurt hacer un ligero sonido de jadeo.

―¿Yo hice...? ―Blaine entonces se fue apagando, porque era una pregunta ridícula.

―Bueno, sí ―Kurt dijo, estudiando el chupetón púrpura en un costado de su cuello―. No he tenido un rollo antes de estar contigo anoche, sabes.

Blaine se encogió ante eso. Todavía no podía procesar completamente el hecho de lo que había sucedido con Kurt. Y ahora había evidencias en forma de un chupetón sobre la pálida piel de Kurt. Lo recordaría cada vez que lo mirara en las próximas ocasiones.

―Estará bien ―Kurt dijo, balanceándose y abriendo el armario. Buscó y sacó unos pantalones y una camisa. Blaine observó aturdido mientras se los ponía. Ahora ya no tenía sentido apartar la vista, supuso. Finalmente, Kurt tomó una bufanda y se la puso en el cuello, cubriendo la marca. Se giró para ver a Blaine.

―¿Ves? ―sonrió alegremente. Blaine bajó la mirada―. ¡Ni siquiera puedo notarlo!

Blaine asintió ligeramente. Kurt lo miró fijamente por un tiempo. Él podía sentir la helada mirada azul sobre sí y no se atrevió a levantar la vista, no a esos ojos.

―Bueno ―Kurt dijo, luego de un tiempo―. Puedes tomar ropa interior si quieres.

―Tengo mis pro- _oh_. Cierto ―Blaine sintió su rostro ruborizarse―. Uhm, gracias.

Entonces Kurt le sonrió.

―Volveré en seguida.

Al segundo en que Kurt se fue, Blaine entró en un modo extremo de pánico.

* * *

―Hola, chico ―Burt dijo, cuando Kurt entró a la cocina, momentos después―. ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

Burt le estaba untando mantequilla sobre un pan tostado en la mesa de la cocina. Kurt tomó el asiento junto a él.

―Umh, bien ―Kurt mintió―. Papá, un amigo mío - bueno, no un amigo en realidad, tan sólo soy su compañero en Inglés y realmente no nos agradamos mucho -

―Kurt.

―¿Qué?

―Escúpelo.

Burt había dejado de untar mantequilla a la tostada y estaba mirando a Kurt como si estuviera loco.

―Oh ―pausó un minuto, para ordenar sus pensamientos, luego continuó―. Entonces, este chico, Blaine, se emborrachó mucho y tuve que... trátelo a casa conmigo. Porque yo era el único que no tomó, por lo que era el único que podía conducir -

―Entonces, ¿tuviste que traer a este - este _amigo_ a casa contigo? ¿Para dormir en tu habitación? ―Burt preguntó, dándole a Kurt una mirada acusadora. Ahora había bajado la tostada y el cuchillo completamente.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Si su papá de verdad supiera lo que sucedió... bueno, Kurt no quería saber lo que haría, sino Blaine no saldría de ahí sin un infernal interrogatorio verbal y Kurt no quería llegar a eso.

―Papá ―enunció, intentando permanecer tranquilo, pero era difícil permanecer tranquilo cuando estaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido...―. Ni siquiera es mi amigo, ¿de acuerdo? No es más que un conocido, pero tenía que hacerlo. No sabía qué más hacer.

―¿No podías llevarlo a casa?

―Alcancé a escuchar a su novia gritándole ―Kurt explicó―. Dijo que si él iba a casa en ese estado, su padre le daría una paliza. No estoy seguro de lo seria que fue, pero no estaba seguro de deber tomar ese riesgo.

―¿Su novia?

Kurt asintió y vio el gesto de Burt suavizarse.

―Quinn ―Kurt aclaró.

―Entonces, solamente eres amigo de este - este...

―Blaine ―Kurt asintió―. Y sí, algo así. Amigo puede ser demasiado. Él es un tanto imbécil.

Entonces Burt se rió entre dientes, recuperó el cuchillo y tostadas.

―Muy bien, gracias por decírmelo ―dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro de Kurt―. Ahora ve por tu imbécil amigo y desayunen algo. Tengo que irme antes.

―De acuerdo, papá.

* * *

―No voy a presentarme con tu papá, Hummel ―Blaine negó con la cabeza, terminantemente―. No me importa si es parte de los términos para mantenerte callado, no lo haré.

Había terminado de ducharse y cambiarse, y estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de Kurt, examinando la habitación. Que era muy... _a la moda_, Blaine supuso. Parecía sacada de una de esas revista de decoración de interiores que su mamá tenía tiradas por ahí. Todo parecía combinar y complementarse. Reconoció que Kurt era probablemente el gay vivo más estereotipado.

―Eres un imbécil, Blaine ―Kurt le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciéndole el ceño―. Tan sólo quiere saber quién pasó la noche en la recámara de su hijo, eso es todo. Nada formal.

Blaine volvió a negar con la cabeza. Le estaba restando importancia, pero se sentía con ganas de gritar. No podía entender lo que había sucedido, o por qué había querido que sucediera. Simplemente ya no sabía.

―Aun así no lo haré.

―Él bajará a aquí, lo sabes ―Kurt dijo.

Blaine le frunció el ceño a Kurt, quien simplemente arqueó una delgada ceja. Blaine suspiró. No quería ver al padre de Kurt en la habitación en que habían... hecho lo que hicieron. Sentía que podría ser capaz de sentirlo si venía.

―Dios,_ bien _―gruñó, esperando que se viera tan normal como fuera humanamente posible―. Desayunaré con los Hummel, ¿satisfecho?

Entonces Kurt sonrió de lado, y Blaine se ruborizó.

―Tengo una condición.

―No estoy seguro de que estés en libertad de poner condiciones, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, con una sonrisa.

Blaine intentó protestar, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza.

―Estaba bromeando, dije que no le diría a nadie y no lo haré, ¿bien? ―le aseguró―. Ahora dime tu condición para que mi papá pueda irse a trabajar y nosotros podamos ir a la escuela.

Blaine lo pensó por un momento. La condición era que nunca jamás volvieran a hablar de lo que ocurrió, pero se preguntó si era sabio pedirlo. Quizás necesitaría hablar de ello. Tal vez lo querría algún día. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

―No importa ―dijo, sonando derrotado―. Vamos.

* * *

―Entonces, Blaine ―Burt dijo una vez que todos estuvieron en la mesa. Kurt estaba mordisqueando fruta, mientras Blaine comía cereales―. Kurt me dijo que están trabajando en alguna clase de proyecto.

―Es una tarea, papá ―Kurt le dijo.

―Cierto, una tarea. ¿Cómo les va? ―Burt estaba mirando inquisitivamente a Blaine. Kurt estaba pasando la mirada por la mesa. Peló un plátano y comenzó a comérselo. La mente de Blaine comenzó a deambular. ¿Todo el mundo se ve de esa manera mientras comen un plátano? ¿Los plátanos simplemente eran frutas realmente extrañas que hacían ver a todos seductores mientras comían uno? Blaine tragó duro y bajó la mirada a sus cereales. Tenía que ser un efecto del alcohol, simplemente _tenía _que serlo.

―Uhm, va bien ―dijo, luego se aclaró la garganta―. Nos adelantamos al horario.

Fácilmente era el momento más incómodo que Blaine alguna vez hubiera padecido en todos sus 17 años de vida. El primer encuentro con los padres de Quinn no había sido así de incómodo y ese había sido bastante incómodo.

―Eso está bien ―Burt asintió―. ¿De qué, uh, se trata el proyecto?

―_Tarea_, papá ―Kurt exhaló. Blaine levantó la mirada, justo mientras Kurt daba otra mordida y de repente tuvo la mente llena de imágenes de la boca de Kurt _haciéndole eso _a él. Esto estaba mal―. Y es acerca de 'Jane Eyre'.

Blaine sintió el pánico regresar. En realidad no se había ido, pero había permanecido inactivo mientras lidiaba con la incomodidad de conocer al papá de Kurt. Ahora, estaba de vuelta con toda la fuerza. El estómago, cabeza y músculos le dolían, y sentía náuseas en el estómago. Bajó la cuchara, porque si comida más, iba a repetir el incidente de la biblioteca en la cocina de Kurt.

Burt asintió y se ajustó la gorra, luciendo como si no supiera absolutamente nada sobre eso. Lo que estaba bien, significaba que no haría más preguntas.

―Bueno, me encantaría quedarme y platicar, pero tengo que irme al taller ―Burt se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Blaine―. Un gusto conocerte, Blaine.

Blaine le estrechó la mano.

―Igualmente, señor Hummel ―dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Burt Hummel era un tipo agradable, Blaine tan sólo deseaba que se hubieran conocido bajo diferentes circunstancias.

Burt cruzó la habitación y le dio a Kurt una palmada en el hombro.

―Hasta luego, chico.

―Adiós, papá ―Kurt dijo y Burt salió de la casa―. Deberíamos irnos ―Kurt dijo, un minuto más tarde. Dejó la cáscara de plátano sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Blaine también.

―Sí ―fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta.

―Te llevaré a tu casa para que puedas llegar a la escuela en tu propio auto ―Kurt le informó―. Y con tus pantalones.

Blaine se puso de pie todavía embobado tras Kurt por un minuto, luego lo siguió hacia afuera. Tuvo la sensación de que Kurt nunca, jamás le permitiría olvidar.

* * *

Kurt se detuvo fuera de la escuela, todavía pensando en lo que pasaría con Blaine. Había fingido que no significaba nada, que podría sentarse y bromear sobre ello, pero no podía entender por qué o qué había pasado realmente. Y con lo que realmente había tenido problema para comprender, era el por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine, por qué le había _gustado _y por qué todavía quería tirarse en la mesa y besarlo sin sentido.

Tampoco sabía por qué había masturbado a Blaine en la mañana. No había sido su intención, pero Blaine había susurrado su nombre tan bajo y con tanta necesidad ardiente que algo hizo clic dentro de Kurt y tuvo que hacerlo. Quería escuchar a Blaine haciendo esos necesitados sonidos a causa de lo que _él __le estaba haciendo. Era estúpido, de verdad y Kurt no podía explicarlo, pero así es como fueron las cosas._

Kurt había visto el pánico en el rostro de Blaine. Había intentado esconderlo, pero Kurt podía verlo y sabía que se estaba cuestionando todo lo que él era. Kurt también se lo estaba cuestionando. Blaine Anderson no era tan heterosexual como inicialmente había creído, incluso aunque continuara diciendo a otras personas y así mismo, que lo era.

Kurt agarró su bolso del asiento trasero y extendió la mano a la manija de la puerta. Justo cuando comenzaba a jalar la manija, su teléfono emitió un pitido: el tono de nuevos mensajes. Lo alcanzó en su bolsillo, temeroso de que su padre se hubiera enfermado de nuevo y bajó la mirada a la pantalla. Un disparo de alivio le pasó por el cuerpo cuando vio de quién era.

**1 NUEVO MENSAJE DE: BLAINE.**

Kurt oprimió el botón central y la pantalla se cargó para revelar el mensaje.

_Usa la puerta trasera._

Kurt miró al mensaje por unos dos minutos, luego respondió.

_¿Por qué?_

Se preguntó si se trataba de una trampa, si Blaine estaba vengando por todo lo que había sucedido. Luego otro mensaje llegó.

_¿Confías en mí?_

¿Confiar en él? Kurt no confiaba en él. Lo trataba como basura para que sus amigos siguieran creyendo que era el duro y popular deportista. No, Kurt no confiaba en él ni un poco. Esto era obviamente una trampa. Tomaría la puerta principal.

Volvió a empezar a abrir la puerta del auto cuando el teléfono dio otro pitido. Abrió el mensaje.

_Quizás 'confía en mí' es una mala elección de palabras, pero acabo de recibir un mensaje y de alguna manera te lo debo por prometer no contarle a nadie lo que pasó. Por lo tanto, simplemente entra por la puerta trasera, ¿de acuerdo?_

Kurt miró el mensaje por algunos segundos. Probablemente le había tomado demasiado tiempo a Blaine admitir que se lo debía. Tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad. Quizás debía simplemente tomar la entrada trasera.

Kurt se metió el teléfono al bolsillo y bajó del auto. Lo cerró, luego rodeó la escuela, dirigiéndose a la entrada trasera.

Una vez dentro, Kurt caminó por los pasillos y se detuvo un poco lejos de la puerta principal y por supuesto que estaban ahí. Karofsky, Azimio, Puckerman y otros tres jugadores de fútbol estaban ahí sonriendo, con vasos rojos en las manos. Blaine había estado diciendo la verdad. Por supuesto, se había dado cuenta al segundo en que dio el primer paso por la puerta trasera de McKinley High, pero viéndolos ahí, viéndose tan amenazantes que de alguna manera puso todo en perspectiva. Blaine le había advertido, lo que únicamente provocó que la convicción de Kurt acerca de que Blaine no era del todo malo, creció. Quizás lo había hecho para protegerse a sí mismo, pero aun así. Esto definitivamente era progreso.

* * *

―¡Kurt, no puedo agradecértelo lo suficiente! ―Rachel le dijo en el almuerzo, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro―. ¡Tan sólo por esto, te permitiré cantar primero mañana en el club Glee!

Kurt arqueó la ceja. Rachel era probablemente el ser humano más irritante que alguna vez había aparecido en el planeta, pero en realidad estaba bien. Simplemente con que no tuvieras que escucharla por demasiado tiempo.

―Entonces, ¿cómo fue? ―Mercedes preguntó―. ¿Alguien te preguntó lo que estabas haciendo ahí?

―Sorpresivamente, no ―Kurt dijo. En realidad había sido una sorpresa. Se preguntó por qué nadie le había ordenado marcharse―. Pero fue realmente aburrido. La mayoría eran deportistas emborrachándose y personas bailando muy mal.

Tampoco estaba mintiendo. No le veía el caso a esas fiestas ridículas. Tal vez era porque no bebía. En cualquier caso, había estado más aburrido que nunca.

―Me gustan esas fiestas ―Brittany dijo, al otro lado de la mesa―. Una vez, Santana y yo nos quedamos encerradas en un armario y -

―¡Muy bien! ―Santana dijo, interrumpiéndola―. Nadie necesita escuchar eso.

Todo el mundo estaba ocupado boquiabierto A las dos porristas, el rostro de Santana estaba ruborizado, Brittany con la mirada pérdida fija en su almuerzo, cuando Kurt sintió que su bufanda le era quitada. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la agarró, pero Puck la sostuvo en el aire.

―Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ―se burló―. ¿Hummel se consiguió novio?

Kurt se puso de pie y presionó la palma de su mano sobre el chupetón violáceo en el cuello. Intentó arrebatarle la bufanda con la otra mano, pero Puck sólo se rió y la apartó de él.

―Entonces, ¿quién es, Hummel? ―Puck preguntó y los ojos de Kurt encontraron a Blaine a través del lugar. Lo estaba mirando, con los ojos llenos de preocupación, un pequeño pliegue en la frente. Kurt intentó darle una expresión, asegurándole que no lo diría, pero no pensó hacer mucho impacto―. ¿Fue -?

―Apártate, Puckerman ―Kurt oyó tras de sí. Se giró para ver a Finn Hudson poniéndose de pie. Finn era el chico más alto que Kurt conocía y también lucía bastante fuerte.

―¿O qué? ―Puck escupió.

―O le contaré a Beiste acerca de todos esos pequeños paquetes que le compras a Sandy Ryerson y entonces ya no te pondrá en el juego.

Eso pareció cambiar los modales de Puck. Soltó la bufanda y ésta cayó al piso. Kurt la alcanzó y volvió a ponérsela al cuello, con las mejillas de un rojo brillante. Puck frunció el ceño a Finn antes de alejarse. Kurt se volvió a sentar.

―Gracias, Finn ―dijo, observando a Finn volver a sentarse también.

―No hay problema ―se encogió de hombros―. Puckerman es un idiota.

Kurt asintió.

―Entonces, ¿nos vas a decir quién te estuvo chupando el cuello?

Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

―Entonces ―Puck dijo, más tarde ese día en la taquilla de Blaine―. Parece que Hummel se encontró un novio luego de dejarte anoche.

Blaine dio una mirada a Puck mientras sacaba cosas de su taquilla. Puck no parecía que supiera algo, gracias a Dios. Blaine murmuró algo que esperaba sonara como un sí y continuó rebuscando.

―Llamé a tu casa anoche ―Karofsky dijo, junto a Puck. El corazón de Blaine cayó―. Azimio y yo íbamos a comenzar una hoguera y estábamos viendo si querías venir. Tu mamá dijo que no estabas ahí. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon y pensó afanosamente, intentando salir con algo que lo sacaría de éste desastre. Se sentía tan mal que simplemente quería recostarse y dormir por mucho, mucho tiempo.

―Me quedé con Quinn ―dijo finalmente, el corazón golpeándolo con manía en el pecho.

―¿De verdad? ―Puck preguntó, viéndose confuso.

―Sí ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. ¿Por qué?

Puck lo sabía, tenía que saberlo. Pero, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

―Por nada ―dijo― Oigan, ahí está Hummel.

Blaine volvió la atención a su taquilla, mientras Puck y Karofsky se giraban para ver a Kurt por el corredor.

―Deberíamos ir a preguntarle por su nuevo novio ―Puck sonrió abiertamente, con los ojos brillándole―. Después de todo, es lo que dicta la buena educación.

Quizás después de todo no lo sabía. No sonaba a que lo supiera. Quizás tan sólo se estaba preguntando por qué Blaine se había ido sin Quinn. Eso tenía que ser.

―Sí, deberíamos ―Blaine dijo, forzando una risa, esperando alejar cualquier idea de la cabeza de Puck con respecto a él y Kurt. Probablemente tan sólo estaba paranoico, pero no haría daño asegurarse.

Minutos más tarde, Puck, Blaine y Karofsky rodeaban a Kurt, sonriéndole. Las comisuras de la boca de Blaine estaban hacia arriba, pero no demasiado. Kurt se veía estresado y cansado. Blaine apartó la vista.

―Entonces, Hummel ―Puck dijo, la mano alcanzando de nuevo la bufanda. Blaine tuvo el impulso de extender la mano y apartarlo, pero no podía. Se quedó atascado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Puck retiró la bufanda del cuello de Kurt antes de volver a agarrarla― ¿Quién es el afortunado?

―Jódete, Puckerman ―Kurt escupió y Blaine deseó que no hubiera respondido y empeorado las cosas.

―¡Cállate, Hummel! ―Karofsky dijo, golpeando con el puño la taquilla junto a Kurt. Kurt brincó un poco, al igual que Blaine. Hoy estaba al borde. Se sentía realmente enfermo y cada pequeñez le aceleraba el pulso.

―No deberías andar por ahí mostrando esas cosas, sabes ―Puck le dijo a Kurt―. No necesitamos saber que tuviste el pene de algún chico en tu trasero anoche, Hummel.  
Entonces Blaine se estremeció, porque, ¿y si hubieran llegado a eso? Si las cosas hubieran escalado y, él y Kurt, hubieran... Negó con la cabeza. No soportaba pensarlo.

―Creo ―Puck continuó, soltando la bufanda de Kurt en el piso y pisándola―, que necesitamos enseñarte una lección.

―Mira, usaba la bufanda para que no lo vieras ―Kurt explicó, luciendo más que ligeramente alarmado―. Tú me la quitaste -

―Dije ―Karofsky gruñó―. _Cállate_.

―¿Qué deberíamos hacerle? ―Puck dijo, luciendo pensativo―. Podemos ponerlo bajo la máquina de granizados y encenderla. O podemos encerrarlo en una taquilla.

Karofsky abucheó y empezó a avanzar hacia la taquilla abierta. El estómago de Blaine se revolvió. Este era un mal momento para sentir ganas de vomitar.

―O… ―Puck dijo, arrastrando el sonido de la vocal―. Podemos llevarlo a los baños y darle un buen revolcón.

Karofsky estaba riendo como un animal y Kurt lucía simplemente aterrado, los ojos azules agrandados con temor. Era extraño. Kurt era un chico sarcástico muy obstinado cuando estaba cerca de Blaine, pero en la presencia de otros chicos, caía a pedazos.

―¿Tú qué dices, Blaine?

Blaine levantó la vista rápidamente―. ¿Q-Qué? ―preguntó.

Ahora Kurt lo estaba mirando, con ojos suplicantes. Tuvo que apartar la mirada.

―¿Qué deberíamos hacerle?

Blaine casi sugería dejarlo en paz, pero no podía decir eso. Primero, pensarían que se volvió muy blando y segundo, esto es lo que se supone que hiciera. Se suponía que pusiera a estos chicos en su lugar, enseñarles a dónde pertenecían.

―No lo sé ―dijo, entrecerrando los ojos como pensándolo. Todas las cosas que Puck había sugerido parecían bastante severos. El granizado dejaría a Kurt empapado durante todo el día. Meterlo en una taquilla tenía que ser una tortura y revolcarlo definitivamente no sería placentero. Pero Blaine tenía que elegir, porque de lo contrario, Karofsky y Puck elegirían el más doloroso y horroroso método―. ¿La máquina de granizados?

―Aburrido ―Karofsky dijo, retorciendo el gesto―. Yo digo taquilla.

―¿Qué tal ―Puck dijo, con una sonrisa―. Si lo encerramos aquí ―golpeó la taquilla y Kurt volvió a brincar al igual que Blaine―. ¿Y si nos deshacemos de la bufanda para que tenga que ir todo el día mostrando ese grande y feo chupetón gay?

El pálido rostro de Kurt palideció más que nunca. Volvió la mirada a Blaine, casi suplicándole que hiciera algo. Blaine apartó la mirada. No había nada que pudiera hacer, tenía que hacerlo.

―Claro ―Blaine se encogió de hombros, su boca se convirtió en una falsa sonrisa.

* * *

Blaine sacó la bufanda de la basura una vez que Puck y Karofsky se habían ido a clase. Estaba cubierta de comida. Hizo una mueca mientras caminaba de regreso al corredor dónde él estaba atrapado. Ahora se sentía más enfermo y el olor del espagueti, o lo que fuera eso, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Esta era fácilmente la peor semana de su vida y había tenido algunas semanas muy malas. Abrió su taquilla, intentando deshacerse de los recuerdos de la noche pasada y simplemente de_ todo _lo que últimamente había salido tan horrible. Entonces escuchó los golpes metálicos tras de sí.

_Kurt._

Fue y abrió la puerta de la taquilla, sabiendo que probablemente debería dejarlo ahí, tan sólo en caso de que Puck o Karofsky lo descubrieran, pero no podía quedarse ahí escuchando el golpeteo desde el interior. Se dijo a sí mismo que era a causa de que le preocupaba que Kurt le contara a las personas lo que había sucedido si no lo sacaba, pero en el fondo sabía que esa no era la razón. La razón era que estaba débil estos días, ya no quería hacer esto, aunque sabía que eso era lo que se suponía hiciera, pero a veces quería simplemente no ser ese chico, al que todos temen y detestan, tan sólo quería pasar su último año sin problemas y hasta ahora, no le estaba funcionando muy bien.

Blaine dio un paso atrás y Kurt salió, viéndose angustiado y como si de verdad no pudiera respirar propiamente. Las taquillas eran estrechos espacios, por supuesto que tendría problemas para respirar.

―Uh ―Blaine dijo, incómodamente―. ¿Está, estás bien, bien y todo eso?

―Estoy simplemente genial, Blaine ―Kurt dijo enojado, limpiándose la ropa. Los ojos de Blaine volvieron a encontrar el chupetón y se sintió ruborizar, recordando que fue él quien lo hizo. Esa sensación de vacío en el estómago ahora era más prominente que nunca―. Ahora aléjate de mí antes de que diga algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir.

Blaine se fue de ahí rápido.

* * *

**¡Háganme saber qué les pareció! :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Muy bien, un capítulo extenso. No me pertenece nada, obviamente. ¡Este puede ser mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora (y mi amiga, Rebecca, me dijo que también es su favorito), por lo que con algo de suerte les guste! Tengo un poco de canon aquí, porque simplemente funcionaba con la historia, pero lo empeoré un poco (lo siento Karofsky, prometo que no te odio, simplemente tenía que hacerlo). Por lo tanto, ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Blaine lo estaba evitando. No era que a Kurt le importara, particularmente, ya que estaba enojado con él. Y no era simplemente un capricho, Kurt estaba enojado con él por permitir lo que le hicieron en la que aclamaba era 'su escuela'. Pudo haberlo detenido, Kurt lo sabía. El problema era que_ no lo detendría _y en mayor parte debido a que creía que no podía. Kurt podía ver justamente a través de él. Él tenía medio. No quería que las personas pensaran que era un chico agradable, quería ser visto como una amenaza, porque así ganaba respeto. Era la única manera que conocía de ser.

Kurt había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en ello. Una semana había pasado y Blaine todavía no le había hablado. Durante inglés, se ignoraban. Kurt utilizaba este tiempo para pensar. Blaine obviamente tenía algún problema emocional, ya fuera con sus padres, las calificaciones o cualquier otra cosa. Además obviamente tenía dilemas con respecto a su sexualidad. Aunque, Kurt no pensaba que estuviera preparado para admitirlo. Quizás nunca estaría preparado. Por lo que Mercedes y los otros del club Glee le dijeron, Blaine y Quinn había estado juntos por dos años y se veía serio. Al menos Kurt no le señaló eso a Blaine, obviamente no lo estaba tomando muy en serio si había engañado a Quinn con él, pero lo estaba pensando todo el rato.

Kurt estaba enojado con Blaine, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo odiaba - _no podía _odiarlo. Era extraño. Kurt se encontró intentando descifrar a Blaine y pensando en él mucho más de lo que realmente debería hacerlo. Le gustaba Blaine, de alguna manera retorcida. Quizás era masoquista. No lo sabía. Blaine era un imbécil y trataba a Kurt como basura, pero Kurt no podía evitar volver a pensar en lo gentil que había sido cuando se besaron por primera vez, la forma en que había pronunciado su nombre en voz tan baja y la manera en que su corazón había estado latiendo tan rápido contra la espalda de Kurt esa noche. Kurt había intentado deshacerse de eso, el recuerdo de esa noche, pero no podía. No se iba a ir, sin importar lo que hiciera y no quería pensar de esa manera acerca de Blaine, quería odiarlo, decirle que se alejara de él, quería ir con la señorita Flynn y rogarle que le cambiara de pareja, pero no podía hacer nada de eso.

Entonces se dijo que haría de Blaine un tipo de proyecto. No le diría de eso a Blaine, por supuesto, pero intentaría esforzarse en entenderlo y a la razón del por qué era de esa manera. Al menos entonces podría tener una excusa para no odiarlo. Más allá de hacer esto, no estaba realmente seguro de qué más podía hacer. Ni siquiera intentaría ayudarlo, porque Blaine claramente no quería la ayuda de nadie, pero intentaría entender. Excepto que Blaine lo estaba evitando, lo que dejaba a Kurt justo como al principio. Él era demasiado terco para ser el primero en romper el hielo recién formado, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta que Blaine se bajara de su alto caballo para hacer cualquier cosa.

Eran exactamente una semana y tres días antes de que eso sucediera.

* * *

Blaine no entendía por qué estaba sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo. Todavía no podía deshacerse de su irritado estómago y la sensación de vacío, y tenía que averiguar la razón. No lo entendía, pero lo haría. Le había ocurrido mientras estaba en la casa de Quinn, que le estaba dando besos húmedos en el cuello. Miraba al blanco techo y simplemente estuvo con la mirada pérdida por un tiempo. Quinn y él todavía no habían arreglado el incidente de la fiesta, en lugar de ello, Quinn simplemente lo había dejado pasar y actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Blaine no discutió, ya que Quinn era con la que todo mundo esperaba que estuviera y además, odiaba pelear con ella, no porque la amara tanto que nunca quisiera algún sentimiento de inquietud entre ellos, sino porque ella era algo irritante y él no necesitaba más irritación de la que ya estaba soportando.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la razón por lo que esto estaba sucediendo era Kurt Hummel. No estaba seguro del por qué con exactitud, pero descubrió que únicamente había sucedido tras la llegada de Kurt a McKinley y la mayoría del tiempo, empeoraba de verdad cuando estaba en su presencia. Había aceptado que no le gustaba lastimar a Kurt, simplemente que no sabía la razón hasta ahora y la razón era que a _él le gustaba. __Y a_ Blaine no simplemente le gustaba Kurt, de verdad le gustaba y de maneras en que nunca nadie le había gustado. Sí, tenía una manera retorcida de demostrarlo, pero francamente, eso no era algo malo, porque no quería demostrarlo en absoluto.

Blaine nunca había tenido una razón para creerse ser gay, ni se había dado alguna razón para creer que era heterosexual. Si era honesto, nunca había estado realmente atraído por nadie, no en realidad. Claro, el tercero en discordia aquí y allá cuando había sido mucho más joven, pero eso no había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Había habido chicas antes de Quinn, pero únicamente estaba con ellas para mantener el ritmo de los otros chicos que parecían tener una novia diferente cada semana. El hecho era que Blaine en realidad nunca había dirigido su sexualidad completamente. Por supuesto, como todos los adolescentes, le había pasado la idea _¿y si soy gay?_, pero nunca lo había pensado real y verdaderamente. Lo había desestimado al segundo que lo pensó, hace tantos años, ya que no podía ser gay, él era Blaine Anderson y cosas como esas no le pasaban a personas como Blaine Anderson.

Ahora, con el cuerpo de Quinn presionado al suyo, era una completamente nueva caldera de peces. Había pensado mucho en lo que pasó entre él y Kurt, y mientras más lo pensaba, más pánico parecía entrarle precipitadamente. Todavía estaba ahí, por supuesto, porque la idea de ser gay, o incluso bisexual, lo estaba aterrando. Su padre tendría un ataque al corazón y al instante sería considerado un paria social y no podía manejar ninguna de esas dos cosas, por lo que decidió que lo único por hacer era alejarlo. De esa manera, podría simplemente desparecer. Excepto que no lo hacía y él se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

Entonces comenzó a pensarlo en exceso. Él no podía ser gay, porque esas cosas no les pasaban a personas como Blaine. Se haría mayor, entraría a una buena escuela, se casaría con Quinn, tendría un buen trabajo y comenzaría una familia. Su destino ya estaba trazado y Kurt Hummel obviamente era sólo un tipo de fase. Quizás había confundido amistad real con algo más, simplemente porque las personas a las que llamaba amigos, no eran para nada como se supone que deberían. Eso tenía que ser. Esa era la historia y se apegaría a ella.

Tras la práctica de fútbol el jueves luego de la escuela, Blaine tuvo que regresar a su taquilla para recoger sus libros y fue entonces cuando se topó con Kurt. Se quedaron quietos en el pasillo y simplemente se miraron por un momento y Blaine no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio de que Kurt no se hubiera girado sobre los talones y alejado. Incluso si no quería creer que le gustaba Kurt de maneras que no debería, todavía quería ser su amigo, o al menos volver a la tensa amistad que ya tenían. Además, su tarea sufría. La señorita Flynn había encargado el periódico del contexto cultural, justo como Blaine había esperado, aun así Kurt y él todavía no habían comenzado.

Blaine fue el primero en hablar.

―Hola ―fue todo lo que dijo.

Kurt simplemente se quedó de pie, con los ojos azules abiertos. Volvía a vestir pantalones realmente ajustados y Blaine no podía evitar recordar cómo se veía sin ellos. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de esa imagen.

―¿Qué estás, uhm, haciendo aquí tan tarde? ―Blaine preguntó.

―El club Glee ―Kurt proporcionó y Blaine asintió. Para sorpresa de Blaine, Kurt continuó―. Yo, uhm, olvidé algo en mi taquilla.

―Oh ―Blaine dijo y al instante se sintió tonto por no saber que más decir. Quería hablarle, simplemente que mi sabía la manera de hacerlo.

Blaine observó mientras Kurt comenzaba a caminar hacia la taquilla en silencio. Blaine lo siguió.

―Entonces, uhm, nuestro trabajo de 'Jane Eyre'... ―Blaine se fue apagando, inseguro de como terminar esa oración. Ignoró la vacía sensación en su estómago mientras intentaba pensar en que más decir, pero Kurt habló primero.

―Sí ―dijo, mientras comenzaba a girar la cerradura de la puerta de su taquilla―. Probablemente deberíamos hacerlo, ¿huh?

―Sí ―Blaine dijo. Observó a Kurt por otro rato, mientras giraba la combinación de la cerradura una y otra vez, suspirando cada vez que el candado no se abría. Por fin, extendió la mano para ayudar, pero ésta se posó sobre la de Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt se encontraron con los de él y ninguno se movió por bastante tiempo. Blaine mantuvo los ojos fijos con los azules de Kurt, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Podía escuchar el corazón latirle en el pecho y un bulto se le había formado en la garganta, dejándolo incapaz de hablar. Su mano todavía estaba sobre la de Kurt y ninguno hizo algún movimiento para romper el contacto. La mente de Blaine estaba girando porque esto era lo que se suponía no pasara, era algo que definitivamente no quería que pasara. Pero no podía apartarse, su cuerpo no lo permitiría y en ese momento, su mente lo traicionó y olvidó la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y todo lo que podía hacer era estar ahí de pie.

Kurt tampoco apartó la mirada. Llevaba una expresión neutra y Blaine no podía decir lo que él estaba sintiendo. Fue Kurt el que intentó hablar primero.

―Blaine, yo -

* * *

Kurt había estado hablando un minuto, intentando decirle a Blaine... algo (no estaba seguro del qué exactamente, pero hablar se había sentido como lo correcto), y al minuto siguiente, Blaine lo había empujado contra las taquillas y presionado los labios en los suyos. Kurt se quejó cuando su espalda golpeó la fría y dura taquilla, pero luego lo olvidó, porque la lengua de Blaine le había atravesado los labios y sumido a través de sus dientes, y había encontrado un ritmo con su lengua. Kurt no sabía por qué estaba sucediendo, solamente sabía que, a pesar del hecho que éste era Blaine Anderson, el chico que lo había tratado como mierda desde el primer día que entró en McKinley High, no quería que se detuviera y lo asustaba un poco el que pudiera sentirse de esta manera por alguien que le hacía pasar un infierno.

Entonces sintió los suaves labios de Blaine presionándose contra los suyos y lo gentil que las manos le estaban agarrándole los hombros y recordó al Blaine que había pasado la noche con él la semana pasada.

―Estoy enojado contigo ―Kurt susurró una vez que Blaine se echó para atrás una pulgada o dos.

―¿Estás enojado? ―Blaine preguntó. Kurt captó una sonrisita bailando en los labios de Blaine y no pudo resistir sonreír. Blaine se acercó un poco para que sus labios volvieran a rozar los de Kurt―. ¿Cómo que enojado? ―espiró, el cálido aliento en la boca de Kurt.

―No puedo recordar ―Kurt le dijo, verazmente.

―Eso es lo que pensé ―Blaine dijo, sucumbiendo a la sonrisa, antes de volver a cubrir la boca de Kurt con la suya.

¿Éste era el verdadero Blaine Anderson? Y si era así, ¿qué tendría que hacer Kurt para convencerlo de que estaba bien ser simplemente él mismo?

* * *

Blaine lo besó de nuevo cuando se reunieron para trabajar en el periódico. Se besaron cuando se fueron de la librería y de nuevo cuando se detuvieron en una luz roja de camino a casa. Ninguno lo entendía completamente, pero ambos lo querían, entonces ¿por qué detenerse?

Tras la cuarta vez, comenzaron a sentirlo un poco normal. A Kurt le gustaba este lado de Blaine y por mucho que odiara que estuviera sucediendo, estaba algo enamorado de él, por supuesto contra su buen juicio. Entonces, por un tiempo, no se atrevieron a discutir el pequeño acuerdo por temor a que todo se volviera demasiado real, que esto llegara a su fin.

Excepto del hecho que seguía en su mente. Blaine era heterosexual, o al menos aclamaba serlo. Él tenía novia, seguía tratándolo como basura frente a sus amigos y cada vez que se besaban, Blaine parecía actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, o como si no significara nada. Kurt sintió que era momento de hacer preguntas, averiguar lo que era esto.

Un día mientras estaban en la biblioteca trabajando en el periódico, Kurt se lo preguntó.

―Blaine.

―¿Hm? ―Blaine inquirió, como si buscara algo en un libro, las cejas fruncidas en el centro.

―¿Crees que puedas ser gay?

Entonces los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe, y el libro se le cayó de las manos, causando que perdiera la página. Aunque, no parecía que le importara.

―¿Q-Qué?

―¿Crees que puedas ser gay? ―Kurt repitió.

―Por supuesto que no ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. ¿Por qué sería gay?

Kurt no dijo nada, tan sólo arqueó una ceja y Blaine lució nervioso. Kurt no quería presionarlo porque sabía lo que era temer ser lo que eres.

―¿Qué pasa con Quinn?

Ahora se vio consternado.

―¿Qué con ella? ―preguntó, los ojos dorados dando una mirada rápida.

―La engañaste.

―No, yo -

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, por encima de él―. Si te besas con alguien que no es tu novia, significa que estás engañando a tu novia.

Esto parecía ser una novedad para Blaine. Dejó caer la barbilla y fijó la mirada a la mesa. Kurt se preguntó si sería extraño inclinarse y poner su mano sobre la de él, después de todo, ya habían tenido las lenguas en la boca del otro. Pero no lo hizo, porque Blaine todavía era Blaine e incluso si no fuera tan malo cuando estaban sólo ellos dos, todavía estaba defensivo la mayoría del tiempo.

―¿La amas?

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó, levantando la vista. Se veía ligeramente aturdido.

―A Quinn ―Kurt aclaró―. ¿La amas?

Blaine estuvo en silencio por un tiempo, los ojos vinieron a la mesa frente de sí.

―Ella es mi novia ―murmuró con un cansado encogimiento de hombros.

―Eso no es lo que pregunté ―Kurt señaló.

―Ella... ―Blaine se fue apagando, buscando las palabras―. Es difícil amarla.

―Entonces, no ―Kurt asintió.

Blaine no discutió. Esto le dio a Kurt un inexplicable entusiasmo de escucharlo aclararlo. Negó con la cabeza.  
―Entonces, ¿por qué estás con ella?

Blaine mantuvo la vista en la mesa por unos segundos, con la mano aferrada a un bolígrafo. El puño estaba cerrado y Kurt observaba mientras el bolígrafo estalló y la tinta azul se regó por toda la mano de Blaine y la mesa. Entonces levantó la cabeza. Parecía adolorido.

―¿Por qué te importa? ―preguntó, haciendo muecas hacia sus manos cubiertas de tinta.

―No me importa ―Kurt suspiró, sacando un pequeño paquete de pañuelos del bolsillo lateral de su bolso. Se lo ofreció a Blaine―. Simplemente pensé que te serviría alguien con quien hablar. Parece que te serviría ―dijo, hizo una seña a las piezas del bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

Blaine se limpió la tinta y dejó los pañuelos atiborrados en la mesa frente a él.

―Si te cuento algo sobre mí ―Blaine comenzó a alzar la mirada a la de Kurt―. Tendrás que contarme algo sobre ti.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

―Es justo.

Blaine asintió y pareció pensativo por un par de segundos. Había dejado caer la mirada de la de Kurt y estaba jugueteando con las piezas del roto bolígrafo.

―Quinn es... ―lo dejó en el aire y negó con la cabeza―. Se supone que esté con Quinn. Ella... es decir, nosotros - Quinn y yo - somos...

―La pareja poderosa o algo, ¿cierto?

Blaine asintió.

―Sí ―dijo―. Sí, algo así. Es como si... soy Blaine Anderson, por lo que se supone que esté con Quinn Fabray, ¿sabes?

Era un desastre, pero Kurt entendía.

―¿Y si no lo haces?

Blaine se vio incómodo. Había parecido incómodo para empezar, pero ahora lucía como si quisiera cubrirse la cabeza y nunca volver a salir.

―No lo sé ―se encogió de hombros―. Mi papá no estaría feliz.

Kurt abrió la boca para preguntar algo a Blaine, luego la volvió a cerrar.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó.

Lo miró por un momento, luego habló.

―En la fiesta de Puck ―Kurt dijo―. Quinn dijo algo sobre... que tu papá te golpea.

Blaine asintió y junto sus manos.

―Oh.

―No tienes que contármelo ―Kurt le aseguró.

Blaine permaneció en silencio por un tiempo. Kurt lo observó, tratado de averiguar lo que estaba pensando.

―Está bien ―Blaine dijo por fin―. Sí, lo ha hecho antes.

―¿Por qué razón? ―Kurt preguntó, esperando no propasarse.

Blaine se estaba torciendo los dedos incómodamente y todavía lucía como si estuviera sufriendo, pero Kurt quería saber. Quería entender la razón de que Blaine fuera de esa manera. No le debió haber importado, debió mantenerse alejado de él e ignorarlo, ya que Blaine era un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

―Las calificaciones, si piensa que no me he esforzado lo suficiente en el fútbol, si llego borracho a casa ―entonces miró a Kurt, probablemente buscando una reacción, pero Kurt simplemente lo observó, intentando no mostrar la lástima que estaba sintiendo―. En realidad, es cuando sea que él quiera.

―¿Y tu mamá? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Ella no dice nada?

Entonces Blaine se vio incluso más incómodo, aunque Kurt no pensaba que eso fuera posible.

―Mi mamá... ella toma muchos medicamentos ―explicó―. No sé lo que tiene, pero ha estado muy deprimida por un tiempo y ahora ella está más que nada ida.

Kurt no estaba seguro de que debería decir algo. Decir que lo sentía se veía estúpido. Simplemente se sentaron ahí en silencio por un tiempo y por una vez, no era incómodo.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me estás contando eso? ―Kurt finalmente preguntó.

Blaine levantó la vista hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Porque tú preguntaste ―se encogió de hombros.

―Pero no _tenías _que contármelo ―Kurt dijo―. No te entiendo la mayoría del tiempo.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Blaine preguntó, silenciosamente.

―Es decir ―Kurt dijo―. Tú eres así a veces. Todo honesto y... vulnerable, supongo. Y luego me estás besando ―Blaine se estremeció un poco ante eso―. Y eres algo... agradable conmigo, cuando no hay nadie alrededor. ¿Por qué?

Blaine no dijo nada. Por lo que Kurt continuó.

―Todavía eres un imbécil, Blaine. Me refiero a que has mejorado, cuando sólo somos nosotros, pero en la escuela eres un absoluto idiota. Al principio, cuando comenzamos esta relación, lo que sea, siempre estabas a la defensa, escondiéndote tras los muros que construiste a tú alrededor. Los bajaste un poco, pero eso no compensa lo que me hiciste - y a otros chicos - en la escuela. No puedo decidir si me gustas o te odio.

―¿Me odias? ―Blaine preguntó, con los ojos avellana grandes e inquisitivos.

―¿Debería? ―Kurt preguntó, con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Sí ―Blaine suspiró, bajando la mirada a sus manos―. Se supone que me odies. Se supone que yo te odie. Se supone que nos odiemos.

―¿Pero?

―Pero no es así, ¿verdad? ―Blaine preguntó, el rostro enmascarado de preocupación―. Es decir, al menos yo no_ creo_ que me odies. A veces creo que deberías. A veces cuando estamos en la escuela y estás con el ceño fruncido hacia mí, y enviándome esas vibras de 'acércate y morirás', de verdad creo que me odias. Supongo que tienes todo el derecho.

―Tengo todo el derecho de odiarte ―Kurt concordó―. Pero no te odio.

Tampoco estaba mintiendo. No odiaba a Blaine. Odiaba las cosas que Blaine _hacía_, pero no odiaba a Blaine en sí.

―¿No? ―Eso pareció sorprender a Blaine.

―No ―Kurt afirmó―. Creo que necesitas ser quien realmente eres, en lugar de ese alguien que todo mundo espera que seas.

―No puedo.

―Sí, tú puedes ―Kurt le dijo―. Quizás que te tomará un tiempo darte cuenta de eso, pero tú puedes.

Blaine inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mientras continuaba con la mirada fija en la mesa. Luego levantó la vista, como si hubiera recordado que no se suponía que se pusiera vulnerable.

―Nunca me dijiste nada sobre ti.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para descansar los codos sobre la mesa.

―¿Qué quieres saber?

―Lo que quieras decirme, supongo.

En realidad Kurt no sabía por dónde comenzar. Lo pensó por un poco de tiempo, luego se decidió, basando la decisión en el hecho de que Blaine todavía era un imbécil y aunque no quería herirlo, exactamente, quería hacerlo sentir al menos un poco de culpa.

―Cuando estaba en mi antigua escuela, me molestaban a diario ―observó mientras Blaine se movía incómodo en el asiento―. Empezó como ahora, insultarme, aventarme, metiéndome en taquillas y tirándome a contenedores, pero entonces empeoró.

―¿Qué tan mal? ―Blaine preguntó con voz ahogada. Se veía como si en realidad no hubiera querido preguntar, pero se forzó a hacerlo.

―Como dije antes, huesos fracturados, sangre, todo eso ―Kurt se encogió de hombros―. Eso fue bastante malo, pero ¿quieres saber cuál es la peor parte?

Blaine le dio un ligero asentimiento.

―La peor parte es cuando tienes que ver a tu padre mirándote con ojos de lástima porque eres la víctima ―Kurt dijo―. Cuando ves el dolor en sus ojos, porque no sabe, porque no hizo nada al respecto. Y entonces lo ves enfadarse y sientes que has hecho algo mal, cuando en realidad no es así. Pero sientes que es así, porque has provocado que tu padre sienta todo eso.

―Kurt, no sab-

―Y luego tiene problemas cardíacos ―Kurt continuó, sin importarle que había lágrimas queriendo derramarse en sus ojos. Todo había comenzado para hacer sentir mal a Blaine, pero en el proceso, lo estaba reviviendo y lastimándose―. Y sé que la preocupación y el estrés lo causaron. Claro que no estaba comiendo saludable, ni ejercitándose lo suficiente, pero lo sé. _Lo sé._ Sé que todo lo mío lo empeoró y esa es la peor parte, Blaine. No puedo permitir que eso suceda de nuevo.

Kurt observó con vista borrosa mientras Blaine tomaba el paquete de pañuelos y sacaba uno, antes de ofrecerlo a Kurt. Lo tomó y se secó los ojos, maldiciéndose por llorar frente a Blaine Anderson.

―Lo siento.

Kurt levantó la vista sorprendido, sus ojos azules brillantes y ensanchados.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó, un poco estupefacto.

Blaine se cruzó de brazos y se vio inquieto. Volvió a hablar, en esta ocasión un poco más alto.

―Lo siento ―Blaine repitió y se vio como si lo dijera en serio―. Lamento que esto te esté pasando de nuevo. Simplemente - no sé lo que puedo hacer, Kurt. Y quiero hacer algo, de verdad. No sabes lo que es para mí. No puedo simplemente quedarme de pie y no hacer nada. Todo se desmoronara. No puedo, simplemente...

Blaine se quedó sin palabras, negando con la cabeza, luciendo distraído. Kurt lo estudió y podía decir que era en serio, que tenía un conflicto interno, miedo y todas esas cosas que nunca debería admitir ser.

―Lo entiendo ―Kurt le dijo―. Entiendo que tienes miedo, Blaine.

En esta ocasión, Blaine no objetó o negó que tenía miedo. Simplemente se sentó, mirando a Kurt con esas grandes orbes doradas.

―Sé que temes perder todas esas cosas, Blaine y lo entiendo, hasta cierto punto ―Kurt le dijo―. Simplemente creo que todavía puedes tener éxito en tu vida sin todo esto ―Kurt hizo un gesto a Blaine sentado ahí con la chaqueta de deportista, el cabello engominado y la mandíbula apretada ―. No tienes que ser esto, Blaine. Sé que ahora no lo puedes ver, pero es verdad.

Ahora Blaine estaba con la mirada en el vacío, con los ojos ensanchados, la boca en una apretada línea. Parecía que quería llorar y Kurt sintió el estómago con desasosiego. Igual que era agradable ver a un chico lindo sonreír, era desconsolador verlo llorar. Kurt esperó un minuto, luego se aclaró la garganta.

―Entonces, uhm, ¿dónde te quedaste en la lista de preguntas? ―Kurt inquirió, cambiando el tema.

―Uhm ―Blaine se vio nervioso mientras bajaba la mirada a las hojas sueltas sobre la mesa. Buscó a través de ellas y luego miró de soslayo hacia abajo―. Habla de la personalidad de Rochester ―leyó.

―Entonces, habla de la personalidad de Rochester ―Kurt sonrió.

―Rochester era un pervertido ―Blaine dijo, simplemente.

―¿Un pervertido? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Por qué?

Blaine negó con la cabeza y extendió una hoja de papel.

―Bueno, aparte de todo el desastre de 'la esposa secreta atrapada en el ático' ―Blaine explicó―. Él era, como, 20 años más viejo que Jane.

―Tan sólo porque tu interés amoroso es 20 años más joven que tú, no significa que seas un pervertido ―Kurt negó con la cabeza.

―Oh, ¿sí? ―Blaine arqueó una gruesa ceja―. Entonces, ¿qué significa?

Kurt suspiró y se reclinó en la silla.

―Tan sólo significa ―Kurt comenzó―, que no puedes elegir de quién te enamoras, simplemente sucede, independientemente de lo diferente que son, simplemente sucede y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

* * *

Kurt podía ver a Blaine de pie un poco más lejos mientras Karofsky lo alzaba sobre sus pies. Le dio a Blaine una mirada de reproche antes de volar al interior del contenedor. Se puso de pie justo mientras Karofsky se alejaba riéndose, Blaine todavía estaba ahí con la boca decaída y los ojos ensanchados y tristes. Le dio a Kurt una mirada de disculpa mientras salía del basurero. Kurt se sacudió la ropa y dio a Blaine su mejor mueca, antes de escabullirse hacia el baño para limpiarse.

* * *

Blaine esperó hasta que los pasillos estuvieron completamente vacíos, antes de abrir la puerta del baño y entrar. Kurt estaba de pie frente a los lavamanos, haciendo una mueca por el pañuelo que mojaba bajo el grifo abierto. Levantó la vista cuando Blaine entró y rodó los ojos en respuesta.

―Lo siento ―Blaine le dijo, muy en serio.

También lo sentía, de verdad lo sentía, especialmente desde que Kurt le había contado lo que le pasó antes. Se dio cuenta de que ya no había necesidad de fingir, no cuando Kurt sabía con lo que él estaba lidiando.

―Sí, eso sigues diciendo ―Kurt suspiró.

―Sin embargo, lo digo en serio. Lo siento ―le dijo, acercándose. Blaine tomó un montón de papel del dispensador y lo puso bajo el flujo de agua. Los levantó y limpió la gran mancha de mayonesa en el antebrazo de Kurt. Kurt se echó un poco para atrás.

―Puedo arreglármelas yo solo ―dijo―. Después de todo, he tenido suficiente práctica.

Blaine suspiró y comenzó de nuevo a dar toques a la mancha.

―Mira, estoy intentando ayudarte ―dijo y Kurt no se alejó en esta ocasión.

Tras un prolongado silencio, Kurt se alejó una pulgada y Blaine dejó caer su mano. Kurt lo miró con esos brillantes ojos verde-azules y suspiró cansadamente.

―Gracias, ¿de acuerdo? ―murmuró.

―No deberías estarme agradeciendo ―Blaine dijo, arrojando las toallas de papel hacia la papelera y fallando.

―Lo sé ―Kurt dijo, se encorvó y las recogió. Las tiró en la papelera―. No debería estar haciendo tantas cosas contigo, pero sigo haciéndolas.

Blaine sonrió un poco, porque, aunque seguía sin entender realmente por qué Kurt le hablaba y no lo odiaba, y lo _besaba _\- especialmente que lo besara - todavía no podía contener el como se sentía cerca de él. Sí, la sensación de vacío y el temor todavía estaban en la boca de su estómago y sí, la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas ligeramente cada vez que estaba cerca de él, pero le seguía gustando Kurt, incluso si no le gustaba de_ esa _manera. Blaine era heterosexual y lo que estaba sucediendo, y de lo que no sabía la razón, pero no sabía cómo detenerlo y a veces, ni siquiera quería detenerlo.

―¿Estás bien? ―Blaine preguntó, permitiendo que sus ojos pasar sobre Kurt, de la cabeza, hasta las botas de combate―. ¿Estás herido?

―No ―Kurt negó con la cabeza y Blaine sonrió cuando vio un trozo de cebolla picada pegado en el cabello. Extendió el brazo y comenzó a desenredarlo del cabello arena-castaño y Kurt retrocedió un poco―. ¿Qué estás -?

―Cebolla ―Blaine le dijo y Kurt dejó de moverse y permitió que Blaine lo quitara. Sonrió y se lo mostró a Kurt.

―Ew ―Kurt se estremeció.

Blaine lo arrojó a la basura, sin errar en esta ocasión, luego volvió la vista a Kurt. Se miraron por un par de segundos, permaneciendo en silencio, entonces Blaine se rindió y se inclinó. Presionó su boca con la Kurt que sabía a café y plátano. Sintió los labios de Kurt extenderse en una sonrisa contra los suyos mientras lo presionaba gentilmente contra el muro, profundizando el beso. Kurt alzó los brazos, lentamente y entrelazó las manos tras el cuello de Blaine, mientras las de Blaine se movieron para abarcar la cintura de Kurt.

El corazón de Blaine estaba latiendo como loco en su pecho mientras recordaba que no había puesto seguro a la puerta. Si alguien entraba, estaría arruinado. Pero no se apartó, porque se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de Kurt, incluso si no entendía la razón. O quizás entendía, simplemente que no quería entender.

Kurt se separó primero con un ligero murmullo.

―Ésta es una de esas cosas que no debería estar haciendo contigo, pero lo hago de todos modos ―susurró, sonriendo ligeramente.

Blaine soltó una risita. Todavía estaban abrazados.

―Cuéntame de eso ―dijo.

―Te manché de catsup en la manga ―Kurt le dijo―. Ese es tu castigo por permitir que estas malas cosas me pasaran.

Blaine bajó la mirada a la mancha en su manga, luego volvió la vista a los acuosos ojos azules de Kurt.

―Lo vale ―exhaló. Esperaba que Kurt no lo hubiera escuchado, pero lo hizo. Kurt sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Blaine se acercó y acabó con la distancia entre sus labios, tragándose las palabras.

* * *

―¿Qué demonios, Karofsky? ―Kurt gritó.

Un minuto estaba caminando por el corredor, ocupándose de sus asuntos y al siguiente, estaba siendo arrojado dentro del armario del conserje, por dos manos gigantes.

―¡No seas insolente, Hummel! ―Karofsky bramó, arrojando a Kurt con fuerza contra el muro.

El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado por una pequeña bombilla que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. Estaba repleto con viejas latas de pintura y cintas eléctricas, y varios cables pelados. Olía a vapores de pintura y polvo. Kurt se estremeció ante la idea de cuán sucia iba a estar su ropa después.

―No estaba siendo insolente ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Cómo podría ser insolente cuando ni siquiera habías hablado todavía?

―¡No te pongas listo conmigo, Hummel! ―Karofsky gritó, los gruesos dedos agarraban el delgado brazo de Kurt. Estaría cubierto por marcas amoratadas de dedos para la noche.

―No tendría que decir nada demasiado inteligente para que me consideres inteligente, Karofsky ―Kurt dijo y al instante se arrepintió. Hacerse el listo únicamente significaba que empeoraría pero estaba tan molesto, que no pudo contenerse para no decir nada―. Es decir, no eres exactamente el guisante más brillante de la vaina, ¿verdad?

Karofsky gruñó fuerte mientras aventaba con más fuerza a Kurt, la mano derecha apretaba el costado de Kurt y empujaba más fuerte contra el muro.

―¿Por qué eres así, huh? ―Karofsky preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados. Lucía psicótico y Kurt no podía describirlo de otra manera―. ¿Por qué eres tan gay? ¿Por qué andas por ahí balanceando tus caderas de chica y usando cosas con tanto brillo? ¿Por qué?

Kurt no dijo nada, ya que había algo en los ojos de Karofsky, algo que no había visto en los ojos de ninguno de sus anteriores bravucones y francamente, de alguna manera lo aterraba. Dio una mirada al lugar, los ojos persistentes en la cinta eléctrica y los cables y de verdad, de verdad esperaba que el conserje regresara pronto, porque ahora mismo, Karofsky parecía completamente capaz de matar y esta era probablemente el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

―¡Necesitas dejar de hacer todo eso! ―Karofsky gritó y Kurt se estremeció un poco―. ¡Necesitas dejar de ser tan gay a mí alrededor porque me vuelve loco! ¡Siento ganas de golpearte cada vez que te veo!

Entonces Kurt cerró los ojos, porque asumió que Karofsky en realidad estaba por darle un puñetazo, pero éste nunca llegó. En lugar de eso, Kurt sintió que el aliento de Karofsky estaba chocando con el propio, los dientes le castañeaban y Kurt retrocedió y gritó, porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Aunque, no gritó por mucho tiempo, porque la boca de Karofsky volvió a estar contra la suya una y otra vez, y las grandes manos estaban clavándolo contra el muro y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo.

Kurt intentaba golpear la puerta con el puño, pero no estaba haciendo mucho progreso. El corazón le estaba palpitando contra el pecho y sentía las cálidas y saladas lágrimas escapársele de los ojos aunque se había dicho que no lloraría. Entonces el cuerpo de Karofsky se estaba acercando al suyo y sintió el pánico elevársele por las venas. No estaba seguro de qué le dio la fuerza para hacerlo, ya fuera la adrenalina o algo más, no lo sabía, pero mordió el labio inferior de Karofsky, causando que se alejara y maldiciéndolo. Kurt gritó tan fuerte como pudo y Karofsky lució asustado, como si no supiera qué hacer.

―¡_Cá-cállate_, Hummel! ―dijo, sonando estrangulado. Sus ojos estaban mirando los alrededores y luego pareció que tuvo una idea. Se acercó y volvió a cubrir la boca de Kurt con la suya, ahogando el grito.

* * *

Blaine paró en seco. Lo había escuchado, no estaba loco. Alguien estaba gritando y el sonido le envió en escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Se dio la vuelta y escuchó, intentando descifrar de dónde había provenido. El grito se detuvo y se esforzó por escuchar de nuevo. Luego escuchó un sonido de pies arrastrándose viniendo de la derecha.

El armario del conserje.

No lo pensó, simplemente fue y abrió la puerta. Nada lo pudo haber preparado para lo que veía.

―¿Qué carajo, Karofsky? ―Blaine explotó, apartando a Karofsky de un Kurt en apuros―. ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

Karofsky lucía frustrado y enojado, y Blaine quería noquearlo. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, Karofsky gruñó, abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Blaine se volvió para ver a Kurt, que se dejó deslizar por el muro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Blaine cayó de rodillas y apartó gentilmente las manos de Kurt.

―Kurt ―dijo, en voz baja―. Kurt, yo - ―se interrumpió, inseguro de lo que decir.

El rostro de Kurt estaba manchado de lágrimas y los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de terror. Las manos le temblaban en el agarre de Blaine.

―Kurt, lo siento ―dijo, al fin, porque no sabía que más decir―. Yo - él no debería haber - no tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso - estuvo mal -

―¿Por qué? ―Kurt gritó a medias, el rostro retorcido de enojo―. ¡Él tan sólo hizo exactamente lo que has estado haciendo en las últimas semanas, Blaine!

Blaine lo miró fijamente mientras apartaba las manos de las suyas y se puso de pie. Blaine hizo lo mismo.

―No vengas a decirme lo que está bien o _mal, _Blaine ―Kurt dijo, con la voz ligeramente descompuesta, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de los brillantes ojos azules―. ¿Tú y él? Ustedes no son tan diferentes. _¡Son exactamente lo mismo!_

Kurt pasó junto a él y salió por la puerta. Blaine lo siguió y le gritó.

―¡Kurt, no estás en condiciones para estar solo! ―dijo, sin pensar en el hecho de que había personas en clase―. Iré contigo y te -

―Aléjate de mí, Blaine ―Kurt gritó, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Blaine se quedó ahí y lo observó irse, y se sentía peor de lo que alguna vez se había sentido en todos sus diecisiete años de vida.

* * *

**Los dejo con poco de desasosiego al final, ¡lo siento! ¡Háganme saber qué les parece! :D**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Las 6:11 am y literalmente acabo de terminar de escribir esto. Nada me pertenece (todavía). La canción en este capítulo es de donde viene el título, Sideways de Citizen Cope (nuevamente, gracias a Rebecca [marvel-0us] por la canción, vean su Klaine fic Man in the Mirror, de verdad me encanta como va). Gracias por los comentarios, no lo estaba esperando EN ABOSULTO. Literalmente no estaba esperando nada, por lo que esto es muy surreal, pero estoy tan agradecida y los quiero a todos. Ya no tengo nada que decir, por lo que lean.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

Blaine no pensaba que se sentiría tan mal como ahora. De alguna manera, no hablarle a Kurt seguido del problema con Karosfky era peor que no hablarle antes. Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentarse junto a él en inglés y observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, queriendo ver si miraba en su dirección. Nunca lo hizo. No a menos que contara los ceños fruncidos que le mandaba de vez en cuando.

El asunto de Karosfky era además confuso. Karosfky era fácilmente la persona más homofóbica que Blaine conociera, quizás incluso peor que el padre de Blaine. La mente de Blaine estaba trabajando horas extra, intentando entenderlo todo. Entonces comenzó a pensar locuras. Pensó en el hecho de que él mismo había besado a Kurt (y estaba lo otro, pero no le gustaba pensar en eso) y el hecho de que Karosfky había besado a Kurt, y se preguntó si el problema era _Kurt_. Ni él ni Karosfky alguna vez habían mostrado alguna señal de ser gay antes de la llegada de Kurt.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era una teoría ridícula. No era la culpa de Kurt. Obviamente, Karosfky estaba escondiendo algo. Pero, ¿eso significaba que Blaine también estaba escondiendo algo?

Alejó ese pensamiento, porque pensar en Kurt y esa situación le daba dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba descubrir una manera para lograr que Kurt le volviera a hablar, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué deseaba tanto hablarle. Se dijo a sí mismo que era debido a que lo necesitaba para el proyecto y si no obtenía un Excelente, su padre estaría muy furioso. Sin embargo, lo sabía, en el fondo, que esa no era la razón. Le gustaba Kurt, aceptaría eso, hasta cierto punto y eso era por lo que quería hablarle.

Blaine observó a Kurt a través de la cafetería con esos perdedores del club Glee. Berry estaba frunciendo un ceño y diciéndoles que hicieran silencio. Por supuesto, nadie escuchaba. Nadie escuchaba nunca a Berry. Sam Evans tenía el rostro retorcido y estaba hablando por las comisuras de la boca. El tipo siempre estaba hacienda estúpidas impresiones, incluso en el vestuario después del futbol. Santana Lopez lo miraba inexpresivamente mientras Brittany S. Pierce reía. Blaine no recordaba el resto de los nombres.

Kurt se estaba riendo por algo que Merdeces Jones le estaba diciendo. Mercedes estaba en la clase de matemáticas de Blaine, esa era la única razón por la que sabía su nombre. Blaine frunció el ceño y apartó los ojos de Kurt y en vez de eso, bajó la mirada a su almuerzo. No podía comer otra mordida, con tan sólo mirarlo se sentía enfermo. Se puso de pie.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Puckerman preguntó, a su lado.

―Al baño ―se encogió de hombros y levantó su bandeja.

La dejó en un carrito y salió por la puerta para ir por el pasillo vacío. Giró en la esquina y la entrenadora Sylvester estaba de pie en la puerta del salón de coro, sosteniendo una pistola de pegamento.

―¡No se supone que estés vagabundeando los pasillos, Anderson! ―le gritó.

―Baño ―estipuló.

―Oh ―dijo―. Bueno, no me viste aquí y si dices lo contrario, lo negaré y tomaré como intento de traición.

Blaine arrugó el rostro en confusión y vio lo que ella estaba haciendo.

―¿Está… _pegando la puerta del salón del coro_? ―preguntó.

―¿Te vas a quedar ahí señalando lo obvio, enano? ―preguntó, mientras continuaba echando el pegamento en la fisura de la puerta―. ¡Muévete! ¡Tengo un club Glee que destruir y tú tienes una vejiga que va a explotar si no te vas al baño!

Blaine la miró boquiabierto por otro momento, luego se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino. Se detuvo en seco cuando alcanzó el final del corredor. Kurt estaba en el club Glee. Blaine se apresuró al tablón de avisos y dio un repaso los ojos hasta que lo vio.

**_¡NUEVAS DIRECCIONES!_**

**_¡SE BUSCAN NUEVOS MIEMBROS!_**

**_¡GLEE, BY ITS VERY DEFINITION, IS ABOUT OPENING YOURSELF UP TO JOY!_**

**_¡AUDICIONES HOY AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES EN EL SALÓN DEL CORO!_**

Blaine lo miró fijamente por un prolongado tiempo. La lista de audiciones debajo estaba vacía, como siempre. Se masticó nerviosamente el labio inferior, entonces lo hizo. Tomó el bolígrafo con manos temblorosas y escribió su nombre hasta arriba de la hoja de papel.

_Blaine Anderson_.

No tenía idea de lo que era su plan, pero Kurt estaba en el club Glee lo que significaba que tendría una mejor oportunidad de hablar con él. Se alejó, el corazón golpeándolo mucho más rápido en su cavidad torácica y sintiéndose un poco enfermo, pero además sintiendo una ráfaga de alivio correrle por el cuerpo. Quizás este era un paso a la redención.

* * *

―Rachel, cálmate ―el señor Schuester dijo, alzando las manos―. ¡Es pegamento, lo abriremos en poco tiempo!

―¡Pero usted dijo que teníamos a un posible miembro audicionando! ¿Y si esto lo asusta? ¡Necesitamos a todos los alumnos que podamos conseguir para que canten detrás de mí!

―Rachel ―Mercedes impávida―. Cállate.

―¡De acuerdo! ―el señor Schuester dijo, elevando la voz una octava―. ¡El conserje está aquí!

La mención del conserje trajo de vuelta a la mente de Kurt la imagen del incidente en el armario del conserje. Se estremeció e intentó deshacerse de esa bendita sensación en la boca de su estómago.

―¡Sabe, esto es cosa de la entrenadora Sylvester! ―Rachel señaló e aunque todos sabían que era verdad, todos se quejaron, ya que Rachel nunca sabía mantener la boca cerrada. Esperaron hasta que el conserje hubo hecho palanca para abrir la puerta, antes de meterse y tomar asiento.

―¡Muy bien! ―el señor Schuester dijo, dando un aplauso en la parte frontal del salón―. ¡En realidad no podía _leer_ el nombre en la lista, parece que fue escrito de prisa! Pero –

―¿No pudo leer el nombre? ―Rachel explotó dejando su asiento―. ¡Señor Schuester! ¿Qué tal si simplemente era alguien pintarrajeando la hoja de inscripciones? ¿Tiene groserías?

―Rachel, siéntate ―el señor Schuester dijo, pacientemente―. Es un nombre, simplemente tengo problemas leyéndolo, pero –

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta y todos miraron en esa dirección. Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon cuando vio la chaqueta y el cabello engominado, y los ojos con preocupación. Los otros comenzaron a susurrar y protestar. El señor Schuester silenció la clase y se giró para mirar al chico parado en la puerta.

―Blaine, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?

Blaine lució más incómodo de lo que Kut alguna vez lo había visto. En realidad eso no era verdad. Kurt recordó la mañana posterior a la fiesta de Puck. Esa había sido definitivamente lo más incómodo que Kurt había visto a Blaine, esta estaba cerca.

―Sí, _Blaine_, ¿te perdiste? ―Rachel exclamó desde su asiento.

Blaine la ignoró y miró al señor Schuester.

―Uhm, yo, uh, me anoté para una – uhm, audición ―dijo, con la vista hacia el piso.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar de nuevo y el señor Schuester los calló. Kurt no dijo nada, tan sólo miró fijo a Blaine, intentando averiguar si esto era algún tipo de broma. Sabía, en el fondo, que no lo era, pero no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

―Oh, bueno, ¡eso es genial! ―sonrió felizmente el señor Schuester.

―Señor Schuester, esta es una mala, mala, _mala_ ide-

―Rachel ―el señor Schuester dijo en tono de advertencia―. ¡Sabes que necesitamos más estudiantes para las Seleccionales! ¡Demos una oportunidad a Blaine!

Parecía que muchas personas le estaban dando oportunidades a Blaine, incluso si realmente no las merecía. Quizás era ese rostro que hacía a las personas comportarse como lo hacían a su alrededor.

―Blaine, ¿tienes una canción que puedas cantar?

Kurt no sabía la razón, pero simplemente se le ocurrió que Blaine tendría que cantar. _¿Blaine podía cantar?_

Miró a Blaine mientras hablaba en voz baja con la banda, luego volvió al centro del salón. Se echó el cabello ligeramente hacia atrás mientras la música comenzaba a sonar. Kurt nunca antes había escuchado esa canción. Blaine estaba moviendo incómodamente los pies, los ojos miraban al espacio vacío. Entonces comenzó a cantar.

"_You know it ain't easy,_

_For these thoughts here to leave me,_

_There's no words to describe it,_

_In French or in English._"

Kurt ensanchó los ojos, ya que Blaine podía cantar. Y no era algo malo, _de verdad_ podía cantar. Tenía voz dulce y buen tono, y de repente quería sacudir a Blaine fuerte, de verdad, y decirle que se estaba equivocando. ¿Cómo podía desperdiciar esa voz? ¿Por qué no exhibirla a alguien, a todos?

"_Well, diamonds they fade,_

_And flowers they Bloom,_

_And I' telling you._"

Kurt observó mantras Blaine alzaba los ojos un poco. Las orbes avellana se encontraron con las azules de Kurt y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, como para decir lo que sentía. Kurt no se movió ni una pulgada, tan sólo escuchó a Blaine cantar.

"_These feelings won't go away,_

_They've been knockin' me sideways,_

_They've been knockin' me out lately,_

_Whenever you come around me._"

Kurt podía sentir la atmosfera en el lugar. Era una combinación entre tensión y asombro. Kurt entendía lo que los demás sentían, ya que era un impacto real. Blaine Anderson tenía una hermosa voz y se pasaba el tiempo lanzado granizados a las personas y empujándolas contra las taquillas.

Por encima de eso, Blaine lo estaba mirando, como si le cantara a él. Obviamente no podía estarlo haciendo, porque admitámoslo, ese era Blaine Anderson. Pero entonces Kurt sintió algo la letra le provocaba algo en la mente y madre de Dios, Blaine Anderson le estaba _cantando a él_. O eso parecía.

"_These feelings won't go away,_

_They've been knockin' me sideways,_

_I keep thinking in a moment that,_

_Time will take them away._"

Los ojos de Blaine se apartaron y Kurt lo observó dejar caer la mirada al piso mientras cantaba la línea final.

"_Bute these feelings won't go away._"

La música se detuvo y todos se sentaron ahí en completo silencio. Blaine mantuvo la vista en el piso, las manos deslizadas en los bolsillos, incómodamente.

―Eso fue - es decir, fue… ―Rachel se apagó, sin palabras por lo que sería la primera vez en su vida.

―Sí, eso fue ―Finn dijo, con la boca abierta, junto a ella.

―Creo ―el señor Schuester dijo, alejándose del piano―, que todos se refieren a que eres ¡bienvenido al Club Glee, Blaine! ¡Somos afortunados de tenerte!

―Uhm, gracias ―Blaine murmuró y tomó asiento en la primera fila.

El señor Schuester habló de las Seleccionales y Rachel le gritó lo que opinaba mientras todos los demás gruñían frustrados. Kurt ni siquiera prestó atención porque todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Blaine ahí sentado, con los hombros rectos, el cuerpo entero rígido. ¿De qué iba este chico? Solamente cuando Kurt pensó que lo había descifrado por completo, iba y hacía algo como esto.

Blaine Anderson era un misterio, pero haría su deber el descifrarlo.

* * *

―Hola.

Blaine apartó la vista de su auto y vio a Kurt ahí de pie después del club Glee. Todavía estaba un poco aturdido por haber cantado enfrente de todas esas personas.

―Oh, hola ―Blaine dijo, rápidamente.

Kurt asintió levemente y luego habló de nuevo―. Entonces, uhm, mi papá está arreglando mi auto. Se ponchó. Le dije que Mercedes me llevaría a casa, pero le dije a ella que iba a trabajar en nuestro proyecto contigo.

―Oh.

―Entonces, ¿estás ocupado?

―N-no, pero no tengo mis apuntes ni nada -

―Está bien ―Kurt negó con la cabeza. Las sombras que los arboles estaban lanzado por todo su cabello, haciéndolo lucir más oscuro de lo que era―. Yo tampoco. Estaba pensando que podríamos simplemente - ¿hablar? ―Kurt lo preguntó.

―¡Oh! ―Blaine dijo rápidamente―. Sí. Sí, de acuerdo.

* * *

―Tu casa es hermosa ―Kurt jadeó, mirando por la ventana del auto a lo que era prácticamente una mansión.

―Uhm, gracias ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja mientras aparcaba el auto.

La casa de Blaine era enorme. Era de tres plantas de alto y tenía demasiadas ventanas. Un largo y sinuoso camino conducía a la puerta blanca, pequeños arbustos a ambos lados. El césped era verde y obviamente falso. Por fuera lucía como la casa perfecta.

Kurt siguió a Blaine al interior, sintiéndose incomodo como si tuviera que ser muy cuidadoso. Todo en la casa de Blaine parecía muy costoso. Kurt lo siguió escaleras arriba y al interior de lo que asumió era la recamara de Blaine.

―¿Tus padres -?

―Mi papá nunca está en casa ―Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Mi mamá probablemente está dormida.

Kurt asintió y se sentó al borde de la cama de Blaine. Blaine también se sentó, un poco alejado de Kurt. La habitación estaba increíblemente limpio y para nada como Kurt esperaba. Parecía el estudio de un hombre de mediana edad. Todo era café, verdes botella y no daba indicios de pertenecer a un chico de diecisiete años.

―Entonces, uhm ―Blaine dijo, moviéndose un poco en la cama junto a Kurt―. ¿De qué, uh, querías hablar?

* * *

Blaine se sentía incómodo de tener a Kurt en su recamara. Se sentía vulnerable como si estuviera completamente desnudo en público. Estaba ansioso por saber de lo que Kurt quería hablar y este era el único lugar al que sabía lo podía llevar sin que toda la población de McKinley averiguara que se veían. Se sentía mal por ello, no había caso en pretender que no lo estaba. No necesariamente quería esconder el hecho de que eran algo así como amigos, simplemente sabía que no tenía otra opción.

―Quería disculparme ―Kurt dijo y Blaine levantó a vista rápidamente.

―Qu–espera. ¿_Tú _te estás disculpando? ―Blaine preguntó en tono de incredulidad―. ¿Por qué tienes que disculparte?

―Dije que eras exactamente igual a Karosfky ―Kurt explicó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente―. No lo eres, lo sé.

A Blaine no le había agradado que Kurt hubiera dicho que era igual a Karosfky. Karofsky era un imbécil y Blaine no negaba el hecho de que también lo era, simplemente no quería ser medido con la misma vara que él. Blaine todavía no había confrontado a Karosfky por lo que lo había atrapado haciendo con Kurt, ya que necesitaba oírlo de Kurt primero, necesitaba averiguar exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

―¿No lo soy? ―Blaine preguntó, ya que había pensado tanto y por mucho tiempo en eso. Kurt había señalado que Karofsky había hecho lo mismo que Blaine había estado haciendo y se preguntaba si estaba en lo cierto. Quizás no eran uno mejor que el otro, incluso si Blaine nunca querría admitirlo.

―Para nada ―Kurt dijo, esos caleidoscópicos ojos brillaron ante la luz de la lámpara de Blaine―. Sé que tú estás confundido y temeroso, y que si te digo que me dejes en paz, lo harás.

Entonces el pulso de Blaine comenzó a acelerarse, el estómago se le apretó.

―Kurt, él no, digamos, te tocó, o-nada, ¿verdad? ―Blaine preguntó, con la voz descolocada. Ya que por mucho que necesitara saber la respuesta, no estaba seguro de poder soportarla.

―Oh, no ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. Pero no sé lo que podría haber sucedido si… Bueno. No importa. El punto es que, no debí haber dicho que eras como él.

Blaine suspiró y se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama.

―No lo sé ―dijo mirando al techo―. Como sea, debería ser yo el que se disculpe. Lo, uhm, lo siento - todo.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo, dándole a Blaine una pequeña sonrisa―. Entonces, el club Glee, ¿huh?

Blaine el calor volver a subírsele por el cuello. Asintió ligeramente, sabiendo que no podía evitar la pregunta que estaba por venir, y así fue.

―¿Por qué te uniste?

―Si digo 'sin comentarios', ¿lo aceptarías?

―No es una posibilidad ―Kurt le dijo y suspiró en respuesta.

―Bien ―dijo―. Puede que quisiera hablar contigo y no supiera qué más podía hacer, y la hoja de inscripciones estaba justo ahí, por lo que - lo hice.

Entonces Kurt lo miró boquiabierto, y quería apartar los ojos del rostro aturdido, pero no pudo.

―¿Te uniste al club Glee por _mí_? ―Kurt preguntó, con la voz llena de sorpresa.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior.

―Puedes cantar, sabes ―Kurt le dijo y fue turno de Blaine para sorprenderse―. Es decir, de verdad puedes cantar.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, una comisura de su boca subió ligeramente.

―Pero necesito preguntarte algo.

Blaine se encogió de hombros nuevamente y espero a que Kurt preguntara, el corazón también le latía rápidamente, porque cuando sea que alguien preguntaba si podían hacerte una pregunta, frecuentemente significaba que sería algo que no te gustaría.

―La canción ―Kurt dijo y la respiración de Blaine se le quedó en el pecho. Temía que la pregunta se centraría en ese tema―. ¿Estás – quiero decir – por qué esa canción?

Blaine se sentó propiamente y miró a Kurt observándolo atentamente. Había elegido esa canción porque era la que mejor describía la manera en que se había estado sintiendo. No le gustaba que fuera así, pero había dado una rápida búsqueda a su iPod tras apuntarse para las audiciones y esa canción salió al azar y aunque la había escuchado cientos de veces antes, parecía gritarle y supo que debía cantarla. Lo sintió cuando la escuchó, sintió una especie de conexión y deseó se alejara, pero no lo hizo y eso era exactamente lo que describía la canción.

―Esa - ―entonces Blaine lo dejó al aire, porque Kurt lo interrumpió.

―Espera ―dijo y se puso de pie. Atravesó la habitación y se inclinó para ver el tablero de anuncios de Blaine, sobre el escritorio. Blaine apartó la vista de la parte posterior de Kurt, que estaba en su línea inmediata de vista y esos pantalones nunca dejaban mucho a la imaginación, y ya que Blaine sabía exactamente como lucía Kurt _sin_ esos pantalones, mirarlos únicamente producía imágenes de lo que él sabía había debajo inundándole la mente.

―No entiendo ―Kurt externó y Blaine se puso de pie para ver a lo que se refería. Cayó hacia atrás cuando vio que Kurt agarraba el horario manchado de granizado del que se había apropiado. Lo quitó del tablero y lo estuvo estudiando, esos ojos del color azul del océano se ensancharon inquisitivos.

Blaine estaba bastante arruinado. Había intentado de verdad sacárselo de la mente, pero ahora que Kurt lo estaba mirando perplejamente, todo había vuelto y su estómago se le movía y llenaba con miedo, ansiedad, temor y todas esas cosas malas con las que parecía estar tan frecuentemente colmado estos días.

―¿Te sientas? ―Blaine pidió, en voz baja―. Puedo explicarlo.

Kurt se sentó sin decir nada.

―N-No puedo explicar por lo que estoy pasando, Kurt ―dijo, bajando la mirada a sus manos como si ellas sostuvieran la respuesta a todo.

―Esfuérzate más ―Kut instó.

Blaine inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, luego exhaló por bastante tiempo.

―La primera vez que te vi, sentí que necesitaba hablarte ―admitió―. No entendía la razón - demonios, _todavía_ no lo entiendo, pero lo hice. Entonces el hostigamiento comenzó y – ya sabes cuál es mi posición en eso, no lo hago porque quiera, lo hago porque _tengo_ que hacerlo y sé que no lo crees verdad, pero es así, Kurt. Me sentí terrible ese primer día - me he sentido terrible cada día desde entonces. Hice que Jacob Israel investigara un poco sobre ti.

―¿Investigara? ―Kurt preguntó, con las cejas fruncidas.

―No me dio mucho ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Tan sólo pequeños detalles insustancial. Además hice que consiguiera una copia de tu horario, por lo que obtuviste uno completamente nuevo en tu primer día. Conservé el otro - obviamente. No sé por qué lo conservé, simplemente lo hice.

Blaine se acercó un poco sin darse cuenta, y quería volver a retroceder, pero ahora ya no podía.

―Hay tantísimas cosas que he hecho desde que llegaste y no las entiendo ―Blaine le dijo, verazmente. Ahora sus manos estaban temblando, pero ahora ya había llegado hasta aquí, podía continuar―. El tan sólo estarte diciendo esto, va en contra todo lo que soy. Ni siquiera yo mismo lo he aceptado en su mayoría, pero me gustas, Kurt y no sé si esto de la amistad, o lo que realmente sea, simplemente sé que me gusta quien soy cuando estoy contigo y difícilmente me ha gustado alguna vez lo que soy.

―También me gustas ―Kurt dijo, sonriendo―. Debería odiarte, ¿lo sabes? Intenté odiarte cada día, pero incluso cuando te quedabas ahí y dejabas que tus amigos me arrojaran contra las taquillas, o cuando me lanzabas granizados a la cara, todavía no te odio. Odio lo que _haces, _pero no te odio a ti.

Blaine asintió, comprendiendo. Se sentía un poco mareado por todo.

―Y - ¿qué pasa con el… beso?

Blaine volvió a mirar a Kurt y respiró por un tiempo, intentando recomponerse.

―No lo sé ―dijo, en voz baja. Él tampoco lo sabía. Ni siquiera quería saberlo.

―Está bien ―Kurt dijo y Blaine sintió el alivio bañarlo―. Lo entiendo. Algo así, pero la noche en la fiesta de Puck -

―Tampoco lo sé ―Blaine intervino―. Estaba borracho-

―No a la mañana siguiente, no lo estabas ―Kurt le recordó. Tenía un punto.

―No lo sé ―Blaine dijo en un susurro―. ¿Nunca te han sucedido cosas que no puedes explicar?

―Oh, a diario, Blaine ―Kurt se rió entre dientes―. Por ejemplo, sigo perdonándote, cuando en realidad, ni siquiera debería querer respirar el mismo aire que tú. Eso no lo entiendo. Simplemente no pienso que sea lo mismo.  
―Es exactamente lo mismo ―Blaine le informó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Supongo, que hasta cierto punto ―Kurt se encogió de hombros―. Pero creo que es diferente contigo. No puedo decir si eres gay y simplemente no lo sabes, o si eres heterosexual y tan sólo buscas a alguien al que acercarte, porque en realidad no tienes a nadie.  
Blaine ensanchó los ojos. No había pensado en eso, pero eso tenía que ser, ¿verdad?

―No lo sé ―se encontró diciendo. Kurt asintió como respuesta.

―Entonces, ¿por qué esa canción? ―volvió a preguntar.

―Sentí que expresaba como me he estado sintiendo últimamente ―se encogió de hombros. No había caso en pretender que no era verdad, ya no.

―Todo esto te ha estado tambaleando, ¿huh? ―Kurt preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y correspondió a la sonrisa.

―Ya no sé la diferencia entre lo que está bien y mal ―le dijo a Kurt, no completamente seguro de a lo que se refería con eso.

―Bueno ―Kurt se sentó y se giró para que estuvieran cara a cara―. ¿Qué se siente bien para ti?

―¿En este momento? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Claro, si quieres ―Kurt le dijo.

―En este momento ―Blaine comenzó―. Nada se siente como se supone que debería, pero últimamente, lo que se supone debería ser está siendo una mierda.

Kurt se rio un poco ante eso.

―Ya no sé lo que estoy haciendo y definitivamente no sé lo que voy a hacer mañana, o pasado mañana, o al día siguiente, porque ya nada se siente bien - bueno. Hay una cosa.

―¿El qué?

―Paso cada día confuso y buscando respuestas, y nunca encuentro nada ―le dijo a Kurt, fijando las miradas―. Pero el único momento en el que las cosas se sienten simplemente bien, como si fuera a estar bien y algo fuera a tener sentido, es cuando estoy haciendo esto.

Y entonces Blaine se estaba inclinando en la cama y colocando la palma de su temblorosa mano en la suave mejilla de Kurt. Sus labios con los de Kurt, lentamente, hasta que encontraron un ritmo. Blaine podía sentir el corazón de Kurt aporreando uniformemente en el pecho y no podía disputar que era en serio todo lo que acababa de decir, ya que por una vez, y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Blaine sentía, con el cuerpo de este chico posicionado tan perfectamente contra el suyo, que su vida estaba estable y en sincronía con todo a su rededor, y quizás no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, tal vez no estaba seguro del por qué se sentía así, pero estaba seguro de que esto estaba bien, por alguna retorcida y loca razón, por el amor de Dios, esto se sentía bien y en este momento, no le podía importar menos todo lo demás en el mundo.

* * *

**Entonces, el último capítulo se quedó con desasosiego, ¡por lo que hay algo de ternura para ustedes! Sin embargo, no sé si durará mucho. Obviamente, nada está realmente solucionado, pero por ahora les va bien. Como sea, ¡háganme saber qué les parece y gracias a cada uno de los que lee, significa mucho para mí! :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Todavía no me pertenece nada. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Este capítulo es mayoritariamente tierno, con un poco de desasosiego, pero quería dejarles una especie de una buena nota. Nuevamente gracias a los que comentan, significa mucho :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

―Yo - no puedo, nosotros - no podemos ―Blaine dijo, sacando la mano debajo de la camisa de Kurt, la punta de los dedos colocando pequeños besos de mariposa por todo el estómago de Kurt mientras pasaba, enviándole pequeños toques eléctricos por toda la piel.

―Muy bien ―Kurt espiró, dejándose caer de nuevo contra la almohada de Blaine, su visión ligeramente borrosa. Sus labios se sentían magullados y el corazón le latía salvajemente en el pecho―. Muy bien.

Blaine también se recostó, su cabeza quedó sobre la cama en lugar de descansar sobre las almohadas. Kurt encontró un poco divertido el que Blaine se hubiera separado primero, diciendo que no podían, ya que Blaine había sido el que estuvo haciendo todas las caricias. Kurt simplemente se había sentado con la espalda en la cabecera de la cama de Blaine, los dedos entrelazados en esos rizos sedosos y permitiendo a las manos de Blaine explorar varias áreas de piel expuesta, los dedos moviéndose lenta y cautelosamente.

Se recostaron ahí, respirando por un prolongado tiempo y entonces Kurt se sentó y bajó la mirada al otro chico, ahora la chaqueta estaba en una pila sobre el piso, las mejillas sonrojadas en un tono polvoriento de color rosa. Blaine lo miraba fijamente a través de un dosel completo de pestañas oscuras, con esos dilatados ojos café-dorados y brillantes. Kurt sonrió, tristemente, porque Blaine lucía tan vulnerable así. Le gustaba cuando Blaine estaba vulnerable y real con él. Momentos como estos ayudaban a descansar la mente de Kurt cada vez que se cuestionaba el por qué seguían perdonando a Blaine una y otra vez. Cuando pensaba en Blaine de esa manera, sabía que no estaba cometiendo una equivocación - o al menos, _esperaba _que no fuera así.

―¿Estás bien? ―Kurt preguntó, en voz baja.

―Sí, simplemente - que sigue pasando ―dijo ligeramente sin aliento―. ¿No?

Kurt rió entre dientes y asintió―. Sí ―dijo―. Así parece. ¿Es momento para que brinques con pánico y luego huyas de la casa?

Blaine retorció la cara en la confusión, pero estaba sonriendo, lo que era una buena señal y definitivamente una mejora de las reacciones anteriores.

―No ―le informó a Kurt―. Además, esta es _mi _casa, ¿recuerdas?

―Oh, sí ―Kurt se encontró riendo. Se sentía aliviado de que Blaine no hubiera reaccionado mal y demandado que se fuera―. Ahora lo recuerdo ―Kurt dijo, agarrando el horario tieso con su fotografía en la esquina y sosteniéndolo para que Blaine lo viera―. Definitivamente no tengo esto pegado a las paredes de mi casa.

La quijada de Blaine se abrió de golpe y sonrió. Se inclinó y le arrebató el trozo de papel de Kurt y lo alisó. Kurt lo observó mientras bajaba de la cama y fue hacia tablero de notas. Y volvió a fijarlo donde había estado antes. Kurt arqueó una ceja.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine dijo, volviendo a sentarse, el rostro era una máscara de inocencia―. Ahora estoy acostumbrado a tenerlo ahí, por lo que ahí se quedará ―declaró.

El corazón de Kurt saltó un poco mientras asentía y sonreía, tímidamente. Algo relacionado con que Blaine tuviera su fotografía, incluso una que estuviera descolorada y arrugada, lo llenaba con una clase de placer y felicidad.

―Entonces, no quiero ser aguafiestas, aquí, o lo que sea ―Kurt dijo, entonces, la voz un poco ronca. Se aclaró la garganta, luego continuó―. Pero, ¿cómo le vas a contar a tus - _amigos _acerca de que te uniste al club Glee?

La cabeza de Blaine se alzó, rápidamente, los ojos ensanchados, alarmados.

―No había pensado en eso ―dijo, la voz contraída―. _Mierda_.

* * *

―¡Anderson! ―Blaine oyó a una voz haciendo eco en el pasillo de McKinley. Se giró para ver a Puckerman corriendo hacia él, apartando a los chicos de su camino. Blaine sabía lo que se avecinaba, sintió su corazón acelerarse. Respiró profundo y esperó a que Puck lo alcanzara. Cuando lo hizo, le dio a Blaine una expresión burlona―. ¿Bueno? ―dijo―. ¿Qué es eso que escuché de que te uniste a esos perdedores de Glee?

Blaine suspiró y cerró su taquilla de un golpe.

―Yo no _quería_ ―Blaine le dijo, esperando sonar lo suficientemente convincente―. Es mi papá ―explicó―. Él no cree que estoy involucrado en suficientes 'actividades extra-curriculares' ―hizo comillas con los dedos en el aire y negó con la cabeza―. Dijo que necesitaba unirme a algo más para que mis solicitudes para la Universidad se vean mejor, o algo. No tuve elección, camarada.

Se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber fabricado tan ridículo cuento.

―Pero, ¿por qué Glee?

―¿A qué otra cosa se supone que afilie? ―Blaine preguntó, francamente―. No juego ajedrez, no se me da la ciencia y el hockey obviamente no. ―Había mucho resentimiento entre los jugadores de futbol y los de hockey. Básicamente, se despreciaban―. ¿Qué queda? ¿Animadoras? ―preguntó, tratando de añadir un toque de humor a la mezcla.

―Supongo ―Puck dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

―Amigo, relájate ―Blaine dijo―. Apenas si iré, estará bien.

―Eso espero, Anderson ―Puck negó con la cabeza―. Por tu bien, de verdad, eso espero.

Puck se alejó por el pasillo y Blaine presionó la espalda contra la taquilla, tomando consuelo en el frío metal contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Eso esperaba también.

* * *

―Kurt ―una voz apagada dijo al otro lado de la línea―. K-Kurt, estoy afuera de tu-tu casa.

Kurt suspiró.

―Blaine ―dijo, pacientemente―. ¿Blaine estás-a quién quiero engañar? Por supuesto, ahí estás. Estás borracho.

―¡Únicamente un po-poco! ―he protestó―. Kurt, ¿me dejas entrar? ¿Por cuál de tus-ventanas, de nuevo, Kurt? ¿Kurt? ¡Kurt!

―¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ―Kurt siseó―. Mi papá está durmiendo, necesitas estar callado, ¿bien?

―¿Callado? ―Blaine le gritó al oído de Kurt, que tuvo que apartar el teléfono un par de pulgadas―. ¿Dijiste callado, Kurt?

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja―. No voy a abrir la puerta hasta que estés en completo silencio.

Blaine no dijo nada. Kurt esperó un minuto, luego rodó los ojos y se dirigió a las escaleras.

―Ve a la puerta, pero sigue en silencio ―dijo por teléfono, antes de presionar el botón de 'Terminar llamada'.

Fue sigilosamente por el pasillo y le quitó el seguro a la puerta principal. La abrió lentamente, para que no hiciera mucho ruido. La abrió completamente y Blaine estaba de pie ahí sonriéndole. Kurt se llevó un dedo a los labios para recordarle a Blaine permanecer en silencio, luego se echó para atrás y Blaine arrastró los pies al interior. Kurt cerró la puerta y volvió a asegurarla, antes de hacerle el gesto a Blaine de que lo siguiera.

Blaine lo siguió de cerca, en completo silencio, únicamente el sonido de su respiración era audible. Finalmente alcanzaron la habitación de Kurt en el sótano. Kurt cerró la puerta tras ellos, silenciosamente y bajó de puntitas las escaleras, para encontrar a Blaine recostado en la cama, mirando al techo. Estaba cantando en voz baja para sí mismo.

―Entonces ―Kurt dijo, incapaz de resistir la sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se sentaba junto a él. Blaine era bastante adorable así, tenía que admitirlo―. ¿Dónde has estado?

―En el cumpleaños de alguien ―le dijo a Kurt, una sonrisa tonta se extendía por su cara―. Debiste haber venido. Fue un _asco_.  
―¿Por qué iría si fue un asco? ―Kurt preguntó, viendo a Blaine divertido. Pequeños rizos extendidos sobre la frente de Blaine. Los ojos estaban muy abiertos y brillantes, y el rostro estaba enrojecido. La luz de la lámpara de Kurt daba una iluminación a través de la cabeza de Blaine, haciendo que algunas hebras del cabello de Blaine pareciera blanco. Kurt luchó con la urgencia de estirar la mano y apartarle el cabello de la frente.

―Porque si tú hubieras estado ahí, ya no habría sido un asco, ¡_duh_! ―Blaine rodó sus oscuros ojos.

―Por supuesto ―Kurt sonrió―. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Blaine ladeó la cabeza, todavía sonriéndole a Kurt extrañamente.

―Me sentía con ganas de ver tu rostro.

Kurt arqueó las cejas y maldijo el hecho de que el latido de su corazón hubiera aumentado de nuevo. De hecho sabía que esto era el alcohol hablando, pero aun así todavía lo afectaba por alguna razón.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara aquí?

―Buscando una canción  
―¿Por qué?

―Porque es nuestra tarea en Glee, ¿recuerdas?―Kurt preguntó. Blaine había estado en el club Glee por ya tres semanas y todavía no había captado el hecho de que tuvieran una tarea cada semana.

Blaine se sentó, con movimientos lentos y sonrió ladeado a Kurt.

―¿Por fin voy a poder oírte cantar?

―Quizás ―Kurt dijo. Estaba nervioso por cantar frente a Blaine. No estaba seguro de la razón. Lo había hecho enfrente de todo el club Glee, más de una vez hasta ahora, todavía la idea de cantar mientras Blaine estaba presente le hacía sudar las manos y que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Blaine parecía sacarlo mucho, lo que hacía sentir incluso más nervioso a Kurt―. Ya veremos.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo y sonó como una pregunta. Kurt respondió con un leve sonido de 'hm', mientras se ponía de pie y apagaba su iPod, que todavía reproducía música en sus audífonos, luego los metió en un cajón―. ¿Por qué no me estás besando?

Kurt se detuvo y respiró un par de veces, antes de girarse para ver a Blaine. Intentó actuar calmado y sereno, pero el corazón se le había detenido brevemente en el pecho y casi podía sentir la sangre correrle por las venas.

―Te beso, casi, a diario ―Kurt dijo, forzando una sonrisa―. De hecho, corrección: _Tú me besas_, a diario.

A Kurt no le gustaba incitar nada entre Blaine y él, ya que nunca sabía en realidad donde estaban cuando se trataba de la situación de ambos. A veces, Blaine se rendiría y simplemente lo besaría, e incluso sonreía después, lo que también siempre hacía sonreír a Kurt. Otras veces, se silenciaría y enterraría la cabeza entre sus manos, y eso siempre hacía sentir mal a Kurt. Probablemente era estúpido, ponerse nervioso a causa de Blaine Anderson, pero sin importar nada, sucedía.

Kurt ahora estaba bien con ello, el hecho de que sus sentimientos había aumentado y quizás, de alguna manera le gustaba Blaine como más que un simple amigo, o lo que sea que fueran ahora. No se lo diría a Blaine, pero lo aceptaba para sí, incluso si no le agradaba la mayoría del tiempo.

―Lo digo en serio ―Blaine dijo, con los ojos medio cerrados―. ¿Por qué no me estás besando _ahora_?

_Oh_.

―Porque ―Kurt dijo, agradecido por el hecho de que la borrachera de Blaine probablemente significaba que no se daría cuenta de que su voz era irregular mientras hablaba―. Hueles a licorería.

―Sé que quieres besarme ―Blaine rio entre dientes―. Kurt. ¡Kurt! Si quieres, ¿verdad?

Kurt se cruzó de brazos, movió los pies y rodó los ojos en un intento por convencer a Blaine de que no quería besarlo.

―¿Te digo como es que lo sé? ―Blaine preguntó, lanzando las piernas a un lado de la cama y poniéndose de pie. Se tambaleó un poco, luego ganó equilibrio y fue a pararse justo frente a Kurt. Kurt tragó duro―. Lo sé porque cuando quieres besarme, te mordisqueas el labio inferior.

Kurt se congeló, el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes. Se sintió sonrojarse violentamente. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió, porque en ese momento, Blaine perdió el equilibrio y estiró los brazos para sujetarse suavemente sobre los antebrazos de Kurt y estabilizarse. Desafortunadamente, las rodillas de Kurt no estaban lo suficientemente fuertes en ese momento para mantenerlos erguidos. Como resultado, Blaine terminó de espaldas sobre la cama de Kurt, con el cuerpo de Kurt presionado contra el suyo. Blaine le sonrió.

―Deberías hacerlo ―Blaine dijo a Kurt.

―¿Hacer qué? ―Kurt preguntó. Se dijo que se apartara de Blaine, pero no se pudo atrever a hacerlo.

―Bésame ―Blaine dijo―. Si quieres, deberías hacerlo.

Entonces Kurt estudió a Blaine. Le dijo que lo hiciera y de verdad quería hacerlo, ya que a pesar del asqueroso olor de Blaine, todavía era Blaine y todavía se sentía tan bien estar con él y esos ojos eran bastante hermosos. Kurt tan sólo debería tomar la oferta y besarlo.

Excepto que Kurt nunca besaba a Blaine primero. Nunca.

―¿Por qué tú no me besas? ―Kurt preguntó, en voz baja, con la respiración ahora más rápida. Estar presionado contra Blaine no le hacía bien a los pulmones de Kurt. Se sentía sin aliento y como si pudiera explotar.

―Porque quiero que tú me beses.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque quieres hacerlo ―Blaine pretextó.

―Yo -

Blaine le había acercado más y Kurt podía sentir el cálido aliento de Blaine contra el rostro. Olía atroz, pero de alguna manera no importaba.

―¿Beso? ―Blaine dijo, simplemente.

El corazón de Kurt estaba latiendo excepcionalmente rápido, pero además podía sentir el latido de Blaine casi tan rápido contra su pecho, por lo que no se sentía tan avergonzado por ello. Los labios de Blaine ahora se veían tan cerca de él y brillaban tanto, y los ojos estaban tan espectaculares y un pequeño beso no podía hacer daño, ¿verdad?

Kurt se rindió y bajó la boca a la de Blaine. Sintió a Blaine sonriendo contra sus labios mientras se besaban lenta y cuidadosamente, las manos de Blaine buscando la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt. Kurt saboreó el sabor fuerte y amargo de la boca de Blaine, pero se olvidó de eso cuando Blaine deslizó la lengua entre los dientes de Kurt, ahora el beso se volvió más hambriento. Entonces Kurt estuvo perdido, debido a que la calidez de Blaine contra de sí lo hacía sentir a gusto y el rápido ritmo al que ambos corazones estaban latiendo se sentía reconfortante para él. Las manos de Blaine ahora se le deslizaron bajo la playera y los dedos estaban sobando gentilmente de arriba abajo por su espalda. Kurt sintió un extraño estremecimiento revoloteándole de arriba y abajo por la columna vertebral. Se estremeció y Blaine lo empujó suavemente hacia lado, por lo que terminó encima de Kurt.

Las manos de Blaine se habían deslizado alrededor de Kurt y ahora sus dedos estaban sobre el estómago, bajo la playera. Estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad y Kurt se sintió erectarse. Entonces sintió la erección de Blaine contra el muslo y sabía que probablemente debería parar, pero la boca de Blaine se le estaba deslizando por la mandíbula y dándole pequeños besos por el cuello. Entonces encontró el pulso de Kurt y aferró la boca ahí, y Kurt olvidó que no se suponía que debieran estar haciendo esto.

Luego los dedos de Blaine se estuvieron metiendo en la bastilla del pantalón de Kurt y los bajaron hasta que Kurt estuvo desnudo de la cadera para abajo. Gemía mientras Blaine deslizaba los dedos entre sus muslos.

―Tan sólo te deseo a ti ―Blaine murmuró contra el cuello de Kurt.

En un rápido movimiento, Kurt había salido de debajo Blaine. Se volvió a poner los pantalones y se puso de pie un poco lejos de la cama. Blaine lo estaba mirando confuso. El corazón de Kurt estaba martillándole en el pecho y se sentía demasiado acalorado, y tenía la garganta seca, pero de todas maneras forzó las palabras.

―No puedo ―le dijo a Blaine.

―¿P-por qué?

Blaine se vio algo… _herido._ Kurt deseaba que pudiera quitarle esa mirada del rostro, pero no podía. Suspiró y regresó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, ahora su erección palpitaba. Lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo y se giró hacia Blaine, el rostro con una máscara de seriedad. Blaine todavía lo estaba mirando como si no entendiera y probablemente no entendía, no con todo ese alcohol en el cuerpo.

―Blaine, mira ―Kurt comenzó―. No puedes emborracharte y usar eso como una excusa para enrollarte conmigo.

―Yo no -

―Sí, tu sí ―Kurt lo informó―. Cuando no estás borracho y llevas las cosas a lo que consideras 'demasiado lejos', te apartas por tu cuenta y dices que no podemos hacerlo. ―Esto ya había pasado varias veces. No había hecho más que besarse, al menos si no contaban la noche de la fiesta de Puck. O la mañana siguiente, pero aparte de eso, besarse era lo más lejos que habían llegado. Claro, las manos se habían deslizado y se alejaban tan rápido como llegaban, pero eso era todo―. Mira, tan sólo - Blaine. No puedo ser utilizado como alguna clase de - experimento.

―¿Experimento? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Sí ―Kurt asintió―. Yo - Al principio, alegremente habría hecho todo contigo ―dijo y también era en serio. Lo habría hecho completamente―. Porque eres - bueno, eres algo apuesto ―admitió y Blaine sonrió, y Kurt también, porque si había aprendido algo en los últimos meses, era que la sonrisa de Blaine era contagiosa―. Y en realidad no -_sentía _nada, aparte de quizás, algo de lujuria, o lo que sea. ―Pausó y se preparó, ya que nunca sería capaz de revelar esto a un Blaine sobrio―. Pero - no ahora. N-No pudo ser utilizado como algún tipo de – de experimento. No quiero ser la persona que uses para averiguar lo que te gusta, ¿de acuerdo?  
―No lo entiendo ―Blaine le dijo y parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

Kurt pausó e intentó ponerlo de la mejor manera, una simple.

―Blaine, tú tienes una novia ―Kurt le dijo―. Sin embargo, tú y yo - bueno. Hacemos lo que hacemos. Es bastante obvio que estás teniendo cuestiones de sexualidad y yo tan sólo - Tú me apartas cuando estás sobrio. En cada ocasión. Pero ahora, mientras estás borracho, quieres hacer lo que sea. Siento que… que estoy siendo usado para que puedas resolver tus problemas sexuales, pero tienes tanto miedo de hacerlo mientras estás sobrio, por lo que cuando te emborrachas y vienes a enrollarte, solamente así puedes - no sé ―Kurt de detuvo y se talló los ojos por un minuto. Lo encontraba verdaderamente difícil de explicar, especialmente debido a que Blaine estaba tan cerca y mirándolo con eso ojos color miel―. Simplemente - no puedo, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

―De acuerdo ―declaró.

―Mira ―Kurt tragó duro, con la garganta seca. Se sentía horrible, porque aunque así se sentía, había una posibilidad de que no fuera lo que Blaine estaba haciendo―. Puedes quedarte aquí, porque - bueno, somos alguna clase de amigos, ¿no? ―_Amigos que justamente sucede que suelen toquetearse de vez en cuando_―. Y en realidad no quiero enviar a mi - mi amigo a la calle mientras está en este estado. ―_Porque me gusta mirarte por prolongados periodos de tiempo._

Blaine asintió y le sonrió a Kurt, que le correspondió. Blaine se subió a la cama y Kurt lo miró por un par de segundos en silencio.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo. Se veía como un niño pequeño, todo inocente y con los ojos muy abiertos y lindo.

―¿Sí?

―¿Dormirías junto a mi si prometo no tocarte?

Entonces Kurt titubeó. Probablemente era una mala idea.

―Yo, uhm-uh, de acuerdo ―espiró―. S-supongo.

Kurt se subió junto a Blaine, cuidadosamente y alcanzó el interruptor para apagar la lámpara junto a la cama. Se recostó ahí, con el cuerpo rígido por un largo tiempo, hasta que pensó que Blaine estaba dormido. Se relajó un poco y cerró los ojos, y entonces sintió el calor subírsele a su lado. De repente, Blaine estaba ahí, junto a él, las caderas tocándose. Blaine bajó la mano y tomaba la de Kurt. Kurt olvidó respirar por un momento, luego intentó asentarse, respirar y serenarse.

―Buenas noches, Kurt ―Blaine susurró junto a él.

Kurt se estremeció y sintió el hormigueo por toda la piel por el lado en que Blaine estaba más cerca. Cerró los ojos y escuchó las uniformes respiraciones de Blaine.

―Buenas noches, Blaine ―respondió, en voz baja.

Ahora estaba en lo profundo, y no parecía que fuera a ser capaz de salir de ello pronto.

La parte más aterradora era que no estaba seguro de que siquiera quisiera salir.

* * *

―Estoy completamente vestido ―Blaine dijo la mañana siguiente, su cuerpo galopante con alivio―. Estás - estamos completamente vestidos.

―Correcto ―Kurt dijo, sonriéndole a Blaine por el espejo. Estaba a la mitad de su rutina matutina de hidratación.

Blaine no podía recordar mucho de la noche anterior. Se sentó en la cama de Kurt, la boca le sabía igual que si hubiera comido algo bien pasado de fecha de caducidad.

―Entonces, ¿no hicimos nada? ―preguntó, con el corazón acelerado. Temía la respuesta.

―No realmente ―Kurt le dijo―. No es que no lo hayas intentado.

―Yo… ―se apagó, inseguro de si debía preguntar o no lo que eso significaba. No tuvo que hacerlo, ya que Kurt selo dijo de todas maneras.

―Lo detuve antes de que fuera más lejos.

Kurt lo había detenido. E inexplicablemente la decepción surgió encontrando su camino en el cuerpo de Blaine. Deseó que se fuera, junto con lo que parecía ser una terrible sensación permanente en la boca de su estómago.

―¿Alguna vez le vas a decir a alguien lo que Karofsky te hizo? ―Blaine se encontró preguntando de la nada.

Kurt lo miró a través del espejo como si estuviera loco.

―Uhm, no.

―¿Por qué no?

―Te lo dije ―Kurt dijo, con un suspiro. No sonaba enojado, simplemente cansado―. Estoy en contra de exponer a las personas, no es propio de mí.  
―Entonces… ¿crees que él es - gay?

―Dímelo tú ―Kurt se encogió de hombros, vertiéndose algún tipo de crema blanca en la palma.

―¿Por qué - por qué yo lo sabría? ―Blaine preguntó, nerviosamente. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba nervioso, simplemente lo estaba. Hablar de estas cosas lo hacían sentirse enfermo.

―Lo conoces mejor que yo ―Kurt dijo.

―Oh ―Blaine dijo, sintiéndose estúpido―. No lo conozco tan bien. No en realidad.

―Bueno ―Kurt dijo―. Para que conste, creo que él es gay. Partiendo por lo que estaba diciendo.

Blaine asintió y presionó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la fresca cabecera. Su cabeza le latía.

Kurt cerró las tapas de todas sus botellas y tubos, y entonces se volvió para ver a Blaine. Lo miró por un momento, luego habló.

―Blaine ―dijo, en voz baja―. ¿No crees que deberías admitirlo? A ti mismo, quiero decir. No estoy diciendo que se lo cuentes a todo el mundo, pero - creo que necesitas quizás… intentar aceptarlo.  
―¿Aceptar qué? ―Blaine preguntó, pero ya lo sabía. En el fondo, sabía bien y claro a lo que Kurt se refería.

―Ya lo sabes ―Kurt dijo, cruzando las manos―. Que tú eres - quizás no tan heterosexual como has creído.

Blaine miró boquiabierto a Kurt, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Yo ―declaró―, no soy gay, Hummel.

―Y volvemos a 'Hummel' ―Kurt rodó los ojos―. Justo cuando pensé que estábamos progresando.  
―Entonces, Kurt ―Blaine dijo―, yo-yo no soy gay.

―Sí ―Kurt dijo, no sin sarcasmo―. Y definitivamente no me bajaste los pantalones anoche.

Demonios.

―Yo-no lo hice... ―Blaine dijo, simple asombro en su rostro. Lo había hecho, sabía que así fue. Simplemente que no quería creerlo.

―Lo hiciste ―Kurt le dijo―. Tan sólo estoy diciendo que deberías admitírtelo. Es el primer paso.

―No soy -

―Sí, lo que digas ―Kurt dijo―. Pero tus acciones parecen indicar lo contrario, ¿o no? No sé, Blaine, quizás eres bisexual, o simplemente no te importa el género, no lo sé. Solamente sé que sigue- seguimos besándonos y continuamos terminando en esta… intima posición y parece que te agrada completamente, hasta que te recuerdas que no se supone que te agrade. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo lo admitas para mí, sólo a ti.

Blaine dejó caer sus ojos en las manos y no apartó la mirada por un largo tiempo. En realidad no sabía que decir a eso, porque ¿y si Kurt tenía razón? Pero no podía ser, ¿podría?

―Lo siento ―Kurt dijo y entonces Blaine levantó la vista―. Odio las etiquetas, no sé por qué dije todo eso. Simplemente - Blaine, tú crees que eres heterosexual, ¿verdad?

Blaine simplemente asintió, las palabras se le escaparon.

―Correcto ―Kurt dijo―. Todo lo que quería decir era que podrías sentirte mejor si intentas aceptas que eres-bueno. No. Como sea, no era mi intención sonar que te estaba presionando, ni nada. Hazlo a tu ritmo. Tan sólo que - ¿recuerdas lo que pasó anoche, luego de que detuve lo que estábamos haciendo?

―Vagamente.

―Y, ¿me estás - utilizando para averiguarlo?

Blaine arqueó las cejas y entreabrió los labios.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―dijo, rápidamente. ¿Cómo podía Kurt pensar eso?― Yo - Kurt. Me gusta como estamos ahora ―dijo, en voz baja―. No sé por qué me gusta, simplemente sé que me gusta.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos brillantes.

―Pero no te estoy utilizando ―sacudió la cabeza, esperando estar haciendo lo suficiente para convencer a Kurt de la verdad―. Lo prometo, no es así. Como dijiste, somos alguna clase de amigos. Para ser honesto, eres el único - él único amigo de verdad que tengo.

―¿Sí?

―Sí ―Blaine sonrió―. Todavía no entiendo nada de - esto, pero sé que no quiero que pare. Era en serio cuando dije que las cosas se sentían bien cuando estamos - cuando estamos-

―Entiendo ―Kurt asintió y Blaine estuvo contento, ya que no estaba seguro de que podría terminar esa oración―. Y, ¿sabes qué? Estás llegando ahí, porque hace un par de días, probablemente no me habrías admitido esto.

Blaine sonrió entre dientes, pero no estaba aseguro si debía sentirse feliz por ello o no.

―Ahora, si únicamente pudiéramos hacer algo con tus tendencias abusivas.

―Kurt, sabes que lo sien-

―Blaine, estaba bromeando ―Kurt le dijo―. Bueno, mayormente bromeando. No me gusta, pero lo entiendo. Llegarás ahí, creo. Debo ser una buena influencia ―bromeó, guiñando un ojo y Blaine sintió el estómago saltó. Debía ser porque estaba hambriento.

―Sí, eso debe ser ―Blaine rodó los ojos y sonrió, esperando estar haciendo lo suficiente para ocultar los estúpidos sentimientos que estaba teniendo en el momento―. ¿Estamos bien? ―entonces preguntó, en serio, porque no le gustaba cuando peleaban.

―Sí, estamos bien ―Kurt le aseguró―. Tú no pareces convencido.

Blaine únicamente se encogió d hombros, porque ahora no estaba seguro de donde estaban parados con respecto a todo. Kurt suspiró y se fue a sentar junto a él en la cama.

―Ven aquí ―sonrió y lo alcanzó. Dirigió gentilmente la cabeza de Blaine hacia la suya, hasta que los labios se encontraron y Blaine no quería nada más que Kurt lo siguiera besando, hasta que ya no tuviera que pensar más. Luego Kurt se apartó, muy a pesar de Blaine. Sonrió y el estómago de Blaine dio otro salto. Obviamente todavía hambriento.

―¿Convencido? ―Kurt inquirió.

Blaine respiró profundo y forzó las palabras que quería decir.

―Quizás ―le dijo a Kurt, luego se rindió ante la sonrisa que se le formaba en las comisuras de sus labios―. Pero debes convencerme una vez más, sólo por si acaso.

―Idiota ―Kurt dijo, pero se inclinó y volvió a capturar la boca de Blaine con la suya. En esta ocasión, Blaine le pasó un brazo por la cadera y lo acercó, profundizando el beso, porque a veces, cuando su cerebro le decía que hiciera cosas, su cuerpo lo ignoraba y hacía otras, hacía lo que quería y aparentemente, quería a Kurt cerca y Blaine no podía hacer nada ante esto, por lo que simplemente se rindió.

―Sabes ―Kurt dijo, una vez que se habían separado ligeramente para respirar―. Creía que tenía una moral más elevada. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que me convertiría en la otra mujer?

Blaine farfulló y volvió a presionar un simple beso en los labios de Kurt. Era un sinsentido no hacerlo en esta etapa, se habían besado tantas veces y a Blaine le gustaba, ya fuera que tuviera que ver con la necesidad imperiosa de que alguien lo quisiera, o algo más que no sabía y que justo ahora, simplemente no importaba.

―Quizás ella es la otra mujer ―sonrió contra los labios de Kurt, esos ojos azules tan peligrosamente cerca que temía poder perderse en ellos si los miraba fijamente por mucho tiempo.

―¿Sí? ―Kurt preguntó y Blaine supo por el brillo en esos ojos del color del océano que ahora era más que una mera broma.

―Sí ―respondió y lo dijo en serio, porque independientemente de si estuviera preparado para admitírselo a sí mismo o no, Kurt significaba más para él de lo que Quinn alguna vez lo hizo en los dos años que habían estado juntos―. Pero ella también da miedo, por lo que preferiría que no lo supiera.  
―También puedo dar miedo, sabes ―Kurt le dijo.

―¿Puedes? ―Blaine rio entre dientes y Kurt le dio un falso ceño fruncido―. En realidad, lo creo. ¿No es lo que dicen? ¿Lo que es hermoso tiene algún lado siniestro?

La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció y las miradas se mantuvieron fijas, y Blaine se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado hermoso. Ni él mismo sabía hasta ese punto que consideraba a Kurt hermoso. ¿Otro chico podía ser hermoso? _Aparentemente,_ pensó mientras miraba a esos ojos, estudiando el arreglo de colores y remolinos, la mezcla de los azules, verdes, amarillos y hasta anaranjados y sí, hermoso era una manera de resumirlo.

―Uhm ―Kurt dijo, al fin―. Mi papá ya se fue al taller. Deberíamos ir a comer, o algo.

Blaine estuvo de acuerdo ya que comer alejaría esas sensaciones en su estómago, el mareo y la sensación de vacío. Después de todo simplemente estaba hambriento, y con suerte un buen desayuno lo resolvería.

No lo resolvió.

* * *

**Entonces, háganme saber qué les parece. Si todavía están leyendo, significaría mucho, de verdad significa mucho, así que ¡gracias! :) x**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	10. Chapter 10

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada me pertenece! La canción en este capítulo es Brand New Colony de The Postal Service (enlace en mi perfil). Sé que este es algo corto, pero con suerte los mantendrá interesados en la historia :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

―Voy a añadir tu comentario sobre el pedestal de la infamia y entonces habremos terminado con el proyecto hasta Año Nuevo ―Blaine sonrió a Kurt al otro lado de la usual mesa del fondo en la sección de romances de la biblioteca. Agarró un bolígrafo y escribió el comentario y estuvo completamente terminado.

Kurt sonrió―. Sip ―dijo―. ¡No tendrás que verme fuera de la escuela por el resto del año!

Blaine frunció el ceño. Ahora era diciembre y, Kurt y él se habían acercado y Blaine sentía algo con él que nunca había sentido con nadie más en su vida: Comodidad y que no tenía que pretender. El vacío en la boca de su estómago era menos frecuente ahora y se había terminado por la forma en que él y Kurt estaban juntos. No le gustaba pensar en la razón de que estuvieran así, pero le agradaba como estaban y le gustaba Kurt.

―Eso no era a lo que me refería ―dijo, entristeciendo la voz―. Tú y yo -

―Blaine, relájate ―Kurt sonrió entre dientes, las delgadas cejas se arquearon ligeramente―. Estaba bromeando.

El fruncido ceño de Blaine permaneció intacto mientras puso los papeles sobre el escritorio frente a él. También puso el codo sobre la mesa, y levantó la vista hacia Kurt.

―Todavía podemos, por ejemplo - salir, ¿correcto? ―Blaine preguntó, esperanzadoramente.

La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció y sus ojos azul claro se ensancharon, y estudiaron a Blaine atentamente. Estaba pálido y las mejillas se habían enrojecido en un bonito tono de rosa y las luces tenues dejaban un brillo a través de su cabello perfectamente peinado.

―Si tú quieres ―se encogió de los amplios hombros.

―Sí quiero ―afirmó, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Entonces, muy bien ―Kurt dijo, esa sonrisa regresó―. Tan sólo llámame cuando quieras.

Blaine sonrió, aliviado.

―Entonces, la última reunión del año del club Glee es mañana ―Kurt dijo y Blaine frunció el ceño. Le gustaba bastante el club Glee, tan sólo que no le agradaba como los otros miembros lo miraban. La mayoría lo ignoraban, algunos enviaban sarcásticos comentarios hacia él, algunos lucían aterrados cuando sea que él entraba al salón. El único que le mostraba algo de amabilidad, además de Kurt, era el señor Schuester.

―No creo que vaya a ir ―Blaine suspiró.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó, inclinándose―. ¿Por qué no?

―Creo que me voy a salir después de las Seleccionales ―admitió.

―¡No puedes! ―Kurt dijo, con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal―. ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Después de las Seleccionales vienen las Regionales y luego las Nacionales, si tenemos suerte! ¡No puedes dejarlo!

Blaine se encogió de un hombro.

―Todos como que me odian ―dijo, en voz baja, dejando caer la mirada a la mesa.

―Deja de estar tan - a la defensiva con ellos. Déjales ver este lado de ti ―Kurt sonrió―. Te cierras a ellos la mayoría del tiempo y te sientas ahí con el ceño fruncido. Por supuesto que se sienten intimidados por ti. Únicamente has estado haciendo de sus vidas una miseria, Dios solamente sabe por cuantos años.

Tenía un punto, Blaine supuso.

―Además, no puedes faltar mañana ―Kurt dijo, volviendo a sentarse en la silla―. Mañana voy a cantar.

Blaine levantó la vista a Kurt. Todavía no había escuchado a Kurt cantar y de verdad quería, por alguna razón.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó, simple asombro en su voz―. ¿En serio?

―En serio ―Kurt asintió―. Bueno, es un dueto. Con Rachel. Pero aun así, sí, voy a cantar.

Blaine asintió y comenzó a apilar las hojas de papel sueltas sobre el escritorio.

―¿Entonces...? ―Kurt preguntó, dándole a Blaine una mirada inquisitiva.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

―¿Vendrás?

―Duh ―dijo―. ¡He intentado hacerte cantar por semanas! No voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, incluso si Rachel va a estar junto a ti intentando opacarte y haciendo esas ridículas caras apasionadas.

* * *

―¿Vas al club Gay?

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio a Karofsky parado en el pasillo vacío, con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro.

―No, no sabía que había un club Gay en McKinley ―Blaine sonrió―. ¿Cuándo lo formaste?

―¿Q-Qué? ―Karofsky tartamudeó―. Yo no -

―Lo que te atrape haciéndole a K-_Hummel_ en el armario del conserje dice lo contrario ―Blaine dictaminó.

Karofsky lució incómodo, las manos se le deslizaron en los bolsillos, los pies se movían mortificadamente. Blaine se sintió mal por un breve momento, hasta que recordó lo que Karofsky le había hecho a Kurt.

―¡No sabes lo que viste! Tú -

―Oh, sé lo que vi, David ―Blaine rio―. Además sé lo que Hummel me contó durante la clase de inglés al día siguiente.

Karofsky se vio atónito y aunque Blaine sabía exactamente lo que se sentía ser encarado por cómo te sientes, disfrutó la vista. Karofsky era un imbécil. Era verdad, Blaine también lo era, pero Karofsky lo era incluso más.

Se veía confuso, luego arremetió. Saltó hacia adelante y empujó a Blaine fuerte contra las taquillas. Blaine era más pequeño que Karofsky, pero todavía era más fuerte. Arremetió y lo empujó contra las taquillas del otro lado del corredor. Karofsky gruñó y Blaine lo agarró con fuerza por los hombros.

―Creo que deberías disculparte, David ―Blaine gruñó.

Entonces Karofsky se lanzó hacia adelante, empujando a Blaine contra el piso y antes de que Blaine pudiera quitárselo de encima, el puño de Karofsky bajó e impactó contra el ojo izquierdo de Blaine. Imágenes y recuerdos de diferentes puños impactando le inundaron la mente y de repente estuvo muy, muy enojado.

―Eres un inútil para nosotros ―Karofsky le estaba gritando mientras daba otros golpes en el costado del rostro de Blaine―. Todo lo que haces es ir por ahí cantando con esos perdedores de Glee. No te he visto lanzándole un granizado un idiota en _semanas_ y se dice por ahí que no te estás follando a tu novia.

―Al menos yo tengo una novia ―Blaine dijo y lanzado un brazo, pero perdió la cara de Karofsky.

―¡Inútil! ―Karofsky gruñó―. ¡Inútil, inútil, _inútil_!

_Inútil._

Blaine estaba harto de esa estúpida palabra. Cada apersona que le levantaba una mano usaba esa terrible palabra. Ahora estaba realmente enojado y quería lastimar a alguien. Respiró un par de veces, luego empujó a Karofsky hasta que retrocedió y Blaine estuvo sobre él. Levantó un cerrado puño y golpeó el rostro de Karofsky. Y entonces no pudo detenerse. Tenía los dientes apretados y los ojos desorbitados, y simplemente siguió golpeado hasta que ya no tuvo energía. Cayó de espaldas contra las taquillas y respiró, intentando calmar su temperamento, lograr que su corazón dejara de latir tan escandalosamente. Karofsky murmuró algo junto con la palabra 'estúpido', antes de ponerse de pie e irse por el pasillo.

Blaine se quedó ahí un minuto, luego recordó que se suponía estuviera en Glee y Kurt iba a cantar hoy. Se puso de pie, arreglándose la ropa y corriendo todo el camino al salón del coro, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

―Oh Dios mío ―Kurt exclamó cuando Blaine entró al salón del coro, jadeando. Se veía horrible. Bueno, eso no era verdad. Blaine rara vez se veía horrible, pero definitivamente no estaba en su mejor momento. El ojo hinchado y un lado de la mandíbula estaba magullado y los rizos había vuelto a surgir libres.

―Blaine, ¿estás bien? ―el señor Schuester preguntó, poniéndose de pie, con preocupación en el rostro.

―Estoy bien ―Blaine espiró―. ¿Podemos volver a lo que sea que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara? ―preguntó, caminado hacia los asientos y sentándose. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, los ojo de todo mundo sobre él.

―Uhm, de acuerdo ―el señor Schue dijo, sonando un poco inseguro―. Kurt, Rachel. Adelante.

Kurt quería ir con Blaine y preguntarle lo que le había pasado, pero no podía, no enfrente de todos. En vez de eso, se puso de pie y fue junto a Rachel al frente del salón, mientras ella hablaba de la canción. Estaba diciendo todo lo malo, pero Kurt simplemente la dejó continuar.

La música comenzó y Rachel cantó primero.

_"I'll be the grapes fermented,_

_Bottled and served with the table set in my finest suit,_

_Like a perfect gentlemen,_

_I'll be the fire escape that's bolted to the ancient brick,_

_Where you will sit and contemplate your day."_

Kurt siguió con los ojos en Blaine mientras Rachel cantaba. Todavía se veía enojado, sus ojos estaban mirando distraídamente hacia el espacio y el pecho se le movía muy rápidamente. Kurt se unió a Rachel en el siguiente verso.

_"I'll be the water wings that save you if you start drowning,_

_In an open tab when your judgment's on the brink,_

_I'll be the phonograph that plays your favorite_

_Albums back as you're lying there drifting off to sleep,_

_I'll be the platform shoes and undo what heredity's done to you,_

_You won't have to strain to look into my eyes,_

_I'll be your winter coat buttoned and zipped straight to the throat,_

_With the collar up so you won't catch a cold."_

Ahora Blaine lo estaba mirando, con la cabeza un poco de lado, los ojos curiosos y brillantes. El rostros se le había suavizado y la respiración bajado, y ahora se veía más triste que enojado. Kurt se preparó para su parte de solista, el corazón le latía como loco. Él podía hacer esto.

_"I want to take you far from the cynics in this town,_

_And kiss you on the mouth,_

_We'll cut our bodies free from the tethers of this scene,_

_Start a brand new colony,_

_Where everything will change."_

Ahora podía ver el interés de Blaine creciendo, los ojos ensanchándosele un poco más, los labios entreabiertos, los puños aflojados. Kurt había escogido esta canción porque necesitaba expresar como se sentía. Sí, le gustaba Blaine como más de lo que eran, era amigos, suponía. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de admitir eso a Blaine, al menos no en un futuro cercano, por lo que tenía que sacarlo de su sistema. Y si Blaine estaba ahí para presenciarlo, que mejor. Le había pedido a Rachel hacerlo con él, ya que pensaba que la canción en realidad no le quedaba a su voz lo suficiente como para cantarla solo. Sonaban bien juntos.

_"We'll give ourselves new names, identities erased,_

_The sun will heat the grounds,_

_Under our bare feet in this brand new colony,_

_Everything will change."_

Terminó y entonces la música se detuvo, y las personas estaban aplaudiendo y Blaine también, la mirada fija en Kurt. Rachel hizo una reverencia y volvió a su asiento. Kurt la siguió, dándole a Blaine una pequeña sonrisa mientras iba a sentarse junto a Mercedes.

―Eso fue asombroso ―Mercedes le dijo.

―Gracias ―respondió.

Los hombros de Blaine ahora se habían relajado y se veía más calmado que hace unos minutos. Kurt sonrió, porque eso era gracias a él.

* * *

**1 NUEVO MENSAJE DE: KURT.**

_¿Me puedes llevar?_

Blaine respondió un rápido sí y esperó en el auto. Salió corriendo de Glee tan rápidamente como le fue posible, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer alguna pregunta. No se estaba sintiendo tan enojado como antes, pero todavía se sentía estúpido y débil, y quería noquear a Karofsky, pero se sentía mejor y había una buena razón para ello.

_Kurt tenía la voz más maravillosa que había escuchado en toda su vida._

Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó la puerta de la escuela abrirse y cerrarse, y vio a Kurt caminando hacia él. Salió del auto y maldijo a Karofsky por centésima ocasión desde la pelea le había dejado un ojo negro y una mejilla amoratada. Ni siquiera él pudo lograr hacerlo.

―¿Mal día? ―Kurt preguntó, sonriendo tristemente una vez que lo alcanzó.

―He estado peor ―se encogió de hombros y le dolió un poco―. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

Kurt caminó y fue a abrir la puerta del asiento del pasajero, antes de subirse y cerrarla. Blaine se fue a por su lado e hizo lo mismo. Condujo el auto fuera del estacionamiento de McKinley y fueron hasta que alcanzaron un parque. Entró en una pequeña área de estacionamiento y suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Kurt lo estaba estudiando―. ¿Sabré lo que sucedió?

―En un minuto ―Blaine dijo, antes de acercarse y poner bruscamente su boca sobre la de Kurt. Kurt gritó ahogadamente en protesta, pero cuando los labios se encontraron se relajó y se rindió al beso. Blaine lo besó por un prolongado tiempo, ya que tan sólo necesitaba estar cerca de alguien por un poco de tiempo.

―¿Estás bien? ―Kurt preguntó, en voz baja, una vez que se separaron.

―¿Me veo bien? ―espetó.

―Muy bien, relájate ―Kurt dijo, firmemente―. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esto para ahora.

―Lo siento ―Blaine murmuró―.Karofsky se estaba burlando de mí y nos metimos en una pequeña pelea.

―Claramente ―Kurt dijo, simplemente―. ¿Duele?

―Únicamente cuando respiro ―Blaine respiró, pero su sonrisa salió débilmente.

Kurt frunció el ceño un poco, mientras estudiaba las lesiones de Blaine. Blaine suspiró de nuevo. Cada musculo en su cuerpo dolía. Tan sólo necesitaba ir a casa y dormirse.

―¿Le dijiste algo sobre lo el a homosexualidad?

―Quizás.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, con un poco de desaprobación.

Blaine suspiró y explicó lo que había sucedido con tantos detalles como pudo en ese momento.

―Incluso así ―Kurt dijo, posteriormente―. Obviamente está teniendo problemas.

―Que se joda ―Blaine gruñó―. No me importa, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Estoy harto de que las personas me llamen inútil y me usen como un saco de boxeo!

Kurt estaba en silencio y su rostro cayó.

―Blaine, no era mi inten-

―Lo sé ―dijo―. Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podemos simplemente olvidar a Karofsky y hablar de algo más?

Kurt asintió, rápidamente y Blaine tan sólo quería besarlo para que se callara y no hablara de todas esas cosas de las que temía hablar, ni siquiera pensar.

―Entonces, uhm, finalmente me oíste cantar ―Kurt dijo, cambiando el tema.

Blaine se sentó y lo miró.

―Sí ―asintió―. Nunca he escuchado a nadie cantar como tú ―le dijo, verazmente.

―En una - ¿buena manera?

―En la _mejor_ manera ―Blaine le aseguró―. En serio, Rachel debió simplemente, sentarse y dejarte tener todo los solos. Ganaríamos _todo_.

Kurt sonrió y Blaine también, porque le gustaba cuando Kurt sonreía. Podía discernir la sonrisa en esos brillantes ojos azules tan suyos y era simplemente refrescante verlo así. Volvió a pensar en la triste apariencia del chico en el horario de la foto colgado en s tablero de notas en casa y decidió que le gustaba más esta sonrisa.

―¿No lo estás diciendo porque odias a Rachel? ―Kurt inquirió.

―Definitivamente no ―le informado―. Oírte cantar fue la mejor parte de mi día.

―Me gusta cuando estás así ―Kurt le dijo.

―¿Así cómo?

―No odiándome.

―No te odio ―Blaine dijo―. Ya hemos determinado esto.

―Entonces gustando ―Kurt corrigió.

La sonrisa de Blaine creció mientras se sentaba derecho.

―También determinamos esto.

―No lo eres, lo sabes.

―¿No soy qué? ―Blaine preguntó, arrugando un poco la nariz.

―Inútil ―Kurt aclaró y el corazón de Blaine se asentó―. No eres inútil.

La respiración de Blaine se le había atorado en el pecho y sintió la garganta cerrársele, la urgencia de llorar molestándolo. La ignoró y se inclinó, y volvió a presionar sus labios con los de Kurt. Todavía no sabía lo que era esto, o por qué estaba sucediendo, o si alguna vez lo sabría, pero se sentía bien y a veces simplemente no le importaba. Kurt era real, estaba ahí, cuando nadie más lo estaba y a veces contarle a Kurt lo que le pasaba por la cabeza salía simplemente natural e instantáneamente se arrepentía, luego volvía a no importarle.

Blaine desenganchó su boca de la de Kurt, pero mantuvo sus labios rozando los de él, mientras le susurraba palabras con voz temblorosa a la boca.

―_I want to take you far from the cynics in this town and kiss you on the mouth._

Y entonces volvió a caer en el beso, sintiendo la sonrisa de Kurt con sus labios y deseaba más que nada en el mundo que pudiera simplemente hacer eso.

* * *

**¡Díganme qué les parece! ¡Nuevamente gracias por todos los comentarios! Y gracias a los que van a Tumblr y dicen que disfrutan leerlo, significa demasiado :)**

* * *

Una aclaración que es propia de hacer, no traduzco la letra de canciones ya que siento que cambia la esencia de la misma, y por sobre todo, porque es un tipo de obsesión mía el dejarlo así. Sin embargo, en caso de ser necesario, hago uso de las notas para aclarar cualquier asunto que yo considere pueda crear confusión.

De todas maneras, saben que pueden hacer uso de los medios de comunicación que ofrece FanFiction para hacerme saber sus dudas.

Y para los que tengan alguna duda, encontrarán un poco de información con respecto al avance de la traducción en mi perfil, por el momento se seguirá actualizando LUNES -MIÉRCOLES - VIERNES. Normalmente aviso acerca de futuras actualizaciones con tiempo, o sea cuando vaya a haber "descansos", porque sí, habrá descansos, la escuela no me permite mantener el ritmo por mucho tiempo; bueno en realidad es mi mala organización con respecto a mis proyectos escolares.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	11. Chapter 11

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡No me pertenece nada! Algo de Blaine cursi, muy cursi :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

Blaine suspiró silenciosamente antes los fuertes ruidos de las personas sentadas con él en el almuerzo. Estaba junto a Puck, que se estaba riendo de lo que Azimio estaba diciendo. Karofsky le estaba frunciendo el ceño desde el otro lado de la mesa, lo que ignoró y todo mundo estaba siendo innecesariamente ruidoso. Últimamente, los jugadores y animadoras con los que se sentaba lo volvían loco. Quería inclinarse y golpear a Puck en la cabeza, porque se estaba riendo demasiado estrepitosamente. Quería golpear a Karofsky de nuevo simplemente porque era un imbécil y quería decirle a la animadora pelirroja - _¿cuál era su nombre? - _que dejara de hacerse la tonta, tan sólo para llamar la atención.

Dio una mirada a la mesa de Glee. Estaban hablando en voz baja, algunos reían. Era realmente asombroso que los miembros del club, que se la pasaban todo el tiempo cantando, bailando y haciendo espectáculos, fueran tan callados y refinados. Kurt estaba sentado ahí, junto a Mercedes, sonriendo brillantemente, los pálidos labios con las comisuras hacia arriba, los luminosos ojos mirando a Mercedes mientras hablaba. Parpadeó y las ligeras pestañas bajaron lentamente en el hueco bajos sus ojos, luego volvieron a subir.

A Blaine le gustaba observar a Kurt sin que el chico lo supiera. Corría ausentemente un dedo por la línea de su quijada, con los codos descansando sobre la mesa. Parecía que no pertenecía a ahí, entre los botes de basura y las señoras de la limpieza y las paredes de enfermizo color verde pálido. Destacaba sentado ahí a una milla, con su camisa blanca de manga larga, el cabello tan perfectamente estilizado y la piel tan suave y al borde de la transparencia.

Las palabras de la canción golpearon a Blaine no por primera vez ese día.

―_I want to take you far from the cynics in this town and kiss you on the mouth.__*_

A pesar de lo que sabía sentía o no cuando se trataba de Kurt, podía admitir que Kurt no pertenecía aquí, en este monótono pueblo de mente cerrada, lleno de idiotas ignorantes y sin educación. Kurt le había dicho ese primer día que haría algo de sí mismo y ahora Blaine lo creía. Cuando le vino el frío y duro hecho de que, Kurt era mejor que todo ellos, incluso, Blaine tenía que admitir, mejor que el mismo Blaine.

Kurt levantó la vista justo mientras Blaine pensaba en ello y la sensación de que había sido atrapado haciendo algo malo le llegó casi al instante, le saltó el corazón en el pecho, boquiabierto, los ojos ensanchados. Pero Kurt simplemente sonrió, los brillantes ojos se iluminaron y saludaron a Blaine. Blaine correspondió a la sonrisa, porque cuando Kurt le sonreía, solamente había dos cosas que hacer como respuesta apropiada. La primera era cubrir esa sonrisa con sus labios y ya que estaban en un comedor lleno de gente, sin mencionar que al menos los separaban unos quince pies de distancia, Blaine tuvo que tomar la segunda opción, que era corresponder a la sonrisa.

Besar a Kurt ya no era algo en lo que pensara. En realidad, eso era una mentira. Parecía pensar en ello un poco, pero no lo pensaba en un sentido que lo devorara, porque estaba mal e iba en contra de todo lo que él era. Estos días, era simplemente algo que _estaba,_ algo que simplemente hacía, casi a diario, porque se sentía bien, incluso si no tenía sentido.

Kurt apartó la vista, volviendo a dar un vistazo una vez más, devolver su atención a Mercedes.

―¡Hola!

Blaine casi se cayó del asiento. Quinn se deslizó en la banca junto a él y siguió su línea de visión, justo mientras Kurt estaba mirando, entonces rápidamente apartó a vista. La sonrisa en los brillantes labios de Quinn desapareció y frunció el ceño. Luego se giró para mirar a Blaine y una sonrisa reemplazó su gesto.

―¿Adivina? ―dijo con entusiasmo.

―Uhm, ¿qué? ―Blaine preguntó, los ojos cayendo para estudiar las papas a la francesa en su bandeja. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a suponer.

―¡Me voy a unir al club Glee!

Todo el cuerpo de Blaine se tensó y también levantó la cabeza rápido, con el cuello torcido y doliéndole al instante.

―¿Vas a hacer qué? ―Blaine farfulló.

―¡Me voy a unir al club Glee! ― Quinn repitió, sonriendo dulcemente.

―Tú-no puedes unirte a Glee ―Blaine negó con la cabeza, que ya le estaba dando vueltas―. Las Seleccionales son la próxima semana, Quinn.

―¡Lo sé! ―Quinn le informó―. ¡Ya hablé con el señor Schuester y me dijo que podía comenzar en enero! ¿No es genial? ¡Ahora estaremos juntos todo el tiempo!

―Genial ―Blaine inexpresivamente―. Esto es simplemente... genial.

* * *

―¿Quinn tan siquiera puede cantar? ―Kurt preguntó, cuando Blaine le contó por teléfono que Quinn se estaba uniendo al club Glee en enero. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, la música sonando bajo desde las bocinas del iPod en el fondo.

―No tengo idea ―Blaine respondió y sonó afligido―. Juro que no puedo ir a ningún lugar sí que ella me siga.

Kurt frunció el ceño. Blaine era tan idiota la mayoría del tiempo. Tenía breves momentos no idiotas, pero cuando se trataba de crisis, era la definición de un idiota.

―¿Por qué no se lo dices?

―¿Te estás burlando? ―Blaine explotó y Kurt casi podía verlo levantar los brazos en protesta y sorpresa―. ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Muchísimas gracias, me gustan mis piernas donde están!

Kurt rodó los ojos. Confiando que Blaine exageraba las cosas.

―Blaine, ¿vas a dejar que te mangonee para siempre?

―Ese es el plan ―Blaine murmuró y Kurt volvió a rodar los ojos.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó―. ¿De verdad planeas pasar el resto de la eternidad atendiendo todas sus llamadas?

―¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

_Sí, _Kurt pensó, _sí, la tienes, _pero no lo dijo en voz alta, porque eso habría conducido a un muy incómodo silencio, seguido de una muy embarazosa conversación y luego un momento incomodo tras otro seguirían ocurriendo en el futuro inmediato.

―Blaine, no creo que nosotros -

―Kurt, lo siento, me voy a tener que ir ―Blaine lo interrumpió y Kurt pudo escucharlo sentarse―. Mi mamá y papá están peleando de nuevo y... bueno. Tengo que ir, no sé, a hacer algo, supongo.

Kurt deseó saber que decir ante eso, pero no lo sabía.

―Muy bien ―respondió―. Te veo en la escuela.

Se despidieron y colgaron poco después. Kurt casi lo había hecho. Casi le decía a Blaine que ya no podían hacer lo que estaban haciendo, fuera lo que fuera. El que Quinn se uniera a Glee y estuviera con Blaine todo el tiempo lo volvería loco, y no estaba seguro de querer ser parte de eso. Claro, no podía apagar sus sentimientos con un parpadeo, pero al menos si Blaine no lo estaba besando y dejando que pequeñas muestras de cariño se le deslizaran de vez en cuando, le sería más fácil lidiar con ello.

Kurt suspiró y se recostó contra las almohadas.

Se lo diría mañana.

* * *

―¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

Blaine suspiró, cansadamente y apartó el rostro de la vista de su padre, aunque ahora ya no tenía sentido, ya lo había visto.

―Choqué con uno de los chicos en futbol ―dijo, rápidamente.

―De verdad.

―Sí ―se encogió de hombros.

―Hm ―dijo su padre, luego se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, sin decir otra palabra.

Blaine miró a su mama en el sofá, que tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza sobre un hombro. Suspiró y fue a la cocina para limpiar el ahora plato roto que su padre había arrojado contra la pared. Barrió los fragmentos sobre el recogedor y la vació en la papelera, antes de dar un vistazo a su hogar.

El plato no era lo único hecho pedazos.

* * *

La única ocasión en que Kurt habló con Blaine en la escuela al día siguiente fue durante la clase de inglés y no se lo pudo decir muy bien con todas las personas a su rededor. Decidió que sería después. Lo llamaría, o le pediría que fueran a algún lugar, o algo. Como sea, tendría que hacerlo. Si no lo hacía hoy, probablemente no lo volvería a considerar por un largo tiempo y, se hundiría más, era lo último que necesitaba justo ahora.

Llamó a Blaine cuatro veces esa noche y cuatro veces se fue directo al buzón de voz. Quizás estaba teniendo problemas con sus padres, o tal vez Quinn lo había forzado a hacer algo con ella. Simplemente no quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con ella, por lo que se fue a la cama más temprano y se prometió hacer las cosas bien al día siguiente.

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Estaba soñando, su mente estaba atrapada en ese vacío entre la realidad y el subconsciente. El mundo era una nube de algodón de azúcar y niebla. Su pecho se sentía constreñido y su cerebro estaba protestando, su cuerpo se movía, alejándose con fastidio.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Los golpes le destrozaban y zumbaban en los tímpanos, y la sangre le corría por la cabeza.

_Tap._

_Tap, tap._

_Tap._

_CRASH._

Salió del sueño e incorporó de la cama, parpadeando los ojos rápidamente, quitándose el sueño. Sus latidos eran rápidos y sentía la mente confusa, y no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se sentó ahí en silencio absoluto por un par de segundos, antes de extender el brazo para verificar la hora en su teléfono. Presionó el botón y la pantalla vino a la vida, la luz penetrándole en los ojos momentáneamente y entonces fijó la mirada en los números de la pantalla.

_2.07A.M., 15 de Diciembre._

No tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de que el sonido de su sueño estuviera cerniéndose nuevamente por el aire.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Kurt se giró para ver en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido y sus ojos descansaron en las dos pequeñas ventanas rectangulares en la cima del muro izquierdo.

_Alguien estaba golpeando._

¿Quién demonios estaba golpeando su ventana a las dos de la mañana? Su primer pensamiento fue que alguien estaba intentando entrar a la fuerza, para entrar por el sótano y saquear su casa.

Kurt poseía muchos rasgos que lo asemejaban a un gato. El primero, era extremadamente flexible. El otro era ser demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana, consciente de que los golpes seguían, pero ya no eran tan fuertes como el latido de su corazón en los oídos. Levantó la vista a la ventana, a la luz de la luna y miró fijo por un prolongado tiempo, hasta que vio movimiento. No estaba seguro de lo que le hizo hacerlo, pero alzó los brazos y quitó el seguro, y jaló la ventana.

―_¿Blaine?_

Un par de cálido ojos de color miel llenaron el pequeño espacio al exterior y Kurt levantó la vista a la socarrona del otro chico.

―Hola ―Blaine dijo, sonando ligeramente sin aliento.

―Blaine, son más de las 2 A.M. ―Kurt siseó―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Otra vez estás borracho?

―No ―Blaine respondió y no sonó borracho―. ¿Puedes vestirte y salir?

―_¿Qué?_

―¿Por favor?

Kurt respiró profundo, luego exhaló.

―Bien ―dijo, por fin―. Dame 20 minutos -

―¿20 minutos? ―Blaine interrumpió―. Simplemente ponte algo de ropa y sal.

―Pero mi cabello -

―Únicamente soy yo ―Blaine se rio y entonces Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine en realidad no tenía idea de lo mucho que significaba para él―. Vamos, Esperaré en mi auto y si no sales en cinco minutos, voy a tirarte más piedras.

―Bien ―Kurt dijo, dándose la vuelta. Volvió la mirada a la ventana y Blaine se había ido. Kurt suspiró y fue a su armario, sacando unos pantalones y una camisa. Era demasiado tarde para drásticas decisiones de moda. ¿Por qué Blaine le estaba haciendo esto?

Se vistió y miró en el espejo, torció el gesto al verse el cabello, que ahora se le pegaba para arriba en mechones y estaba plano en el lado por el que se había dormido. Kurt gruñó mientras tomaba un peine y hacia lo mejor con el poco tiempo que tenía. Suspiró y dejó el peina, entonces se escabulló hacia arriba a la puerta delantera, cerrándola lenta y silenciosamente tras de sí.

Kurt caminó con precaución al final de la entrada de coches, cuidando sus pasos en la oscuridad. Vio a Blaine apoyado en el capó del auto, con los brazos cruzados y los pies sobre cruzados.

―Ya era tiempo ―dijo, enderezándose, con una amplia sonrisa en el ensombrecido rostro. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y el cabello estaba despeinado. Lucía como una mala influencia.

―¿Por qué luces como un criminal? ―Kurt inquirió, aunque no podía negar el hecho de que Blaine se veía bastante sexi de esa manera.

―Lo llamo 'discreto pero adulador' ―Blaine le informó.

―Yo lo llamo 'intentando lucir como fantástico, pero fallando miserablemente' ―Kurt replicó―. Ese calzado está muy mal.

Blaine se rio entre dientes mientras se inclinaba y abría la puerta del copiloto. Luego lo rodeó y fue a la puerta del conductor―. ¿Vienes?

―¿A dónde? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Vive un poco, Hummel ―Blaine dijo, riéndose. Kurt simplemente lo miró, con gesto reprobatorio―. ¿Vienes, o tengo que meter a la fuerza?

Kurt se entretuvo con la idea y concedió que no era lo peor que le podía pasar. Entonces recordó que estaba intentando superar a Blaine y por ello, simplemente caminó y subió al auto, y cerró la puerta. Blaine también se subió, e hizo lo mismo.

―Animo, cumpleañero ―Blaine dijo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Kurt junto a él. Giró la llave y encendió el auto con un trepido, y Blaine comenzó a conducir por la calle.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

―¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?

―Tengo mis métodos ―Blaine le dijo―. No soy solamente una cara bonita, sabes.

―Pero, en serio ―Kurt dijo, profundamente ofendido―. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Relájate ―Blaine rio entre dientes, girando en una esquina―. ¿Te dije que tenía a Jacob Ben Israel dándome algunos detalles sobre ti? ―Kurt asintió―. Correcto, bien, tu fecha de nacimiento estaba incluida.

―Oh ―Kurt dijo―. Intenté llamarte hoy.

―Lo sé ―Blaine le dijo―. Estaba ocupado.

Kurt contuvo la urgencia de preguntar con qué había estado ocupado, porque no quería atosigarlo igual que Quinn. Además no estaba seguro de querer saber, especialmente si había estado 'ocupado' con Quinn.

―Estaba ocupado ―Blaine volvió a decir―. Planeando algo.

―Planeando algo ―Kurt repitió, lentamente.

―¿Recuerdas ese primer día cuando fuimos emparejados para esos proyectos? ―Blaine preguntó y Kurt asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca―. ¿Y te dije que estaba lleno de sorpresas? ―Kurt volvió a asentir, la sonrisa creció―. Bueno, ahora me ves poner en acción las palabras.

Kurt sonrió―. Pensaba que ya te había visto poner las palabras en acción la noche en la fiesta de Puck.

Kurt observó mientras la quijada de Blaine caer y sus ojos cayeron sobre Kurt, llenos con sorpresa, entonces su boca se relajó y torció en una sonrisa, se le arrugaron el rabillo de los ojos.

―Buen punto.

* * *

―Déjame poner esto claro. Me despertaste a las 2 A.M. ―Kurt dijo, con cierta paciencia artificiosa―. ¿Tan sólo para que pudiera sentarme en un campo contigo?

Kurt dio un vistazo en la vasta extensión de tierra alrededor de ellos. Se pararon en medio del campo, con únicamente árboles delineando los bordes, que llevaban al bosque por todas partes, excepto por una, que se abría a un estacionamiento abandonado, en el que ahora estaba estacionado el auto de Blaine. Estaba vacío y el único sonido en millas era el del viento y el ulular infrecuente de un búho en la distancia.

―¿Sabes qué? Ese es tu problema ―Blaine dijo, mientras se ponía de rodillas, luego se recostó para que su espalda estuviera en la hierba―. Tienes miedo ensuciarte un poco.

―No es verdad ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Yo -

―Sí, sí, ya sé. La noche en la fiesta de Puck, la que, aparentemente, nunca voy a olvidar ―Blaine dijo, colocando las manos tras su cabeza―. Olvídate de eso por un minuto y ven aquí.

―Ni hablar ―Kurt declaró―. Está asqueroso.

―Como dije, miedo a ensuciarte un poco ―Blaine rodó los ojos―. Por lo que vine preparado.

Kurt observaba mientras Blaine se ponía de pie y comenzaba a volver al auto. Kurt intentó seguirlo, pero Blaine le hizo el gesto de que lo esperara donde estaba, así lo hizo. Un minuto después, Blaine reapareció trayendo una manta.

Kurt lo miró boquiabierto. Esto era muy poco propio de Blaine, o al menos mucho menos del Blaine para el público. Cuando estaban solos, a veces decía y hacía cosas que sorprendían a Kurt, pero esto era un poco demasiado.

―Tú…

―Te dije que estaba ocupado planeando cosas ―Blaine sonrió, felizmente, mientras extendía la manta en el césped. Volvió a recostarse y palmeó la manta para que Kurt se recostara a su lado.

Kurt se quedó de pie por otro momento, luego sacudió la cabeza y se sentó junto a Blaine.

―Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto? ―Kurt preguntó, bajando la mirada al otro chico, que todavía estaba sonriendo, las brillantes estrellas reflejadas en los oscuros ojos.

―Es tu cumpleaños ―Blaine estipuló. Kurt lo miró inquisitivamente―. ¿Qué?

―Simplemente… no estaba esperando esto.

―Duh ―Blaine dijo―. Esa es toda la idea de una sorpresa.

Kurt sonrió un poco, estudiando a Blaine, el rostro todo sombreado y contorneado a la luz de la luna. Se veía tan pacifico recostado ahí. Era la primera vez desde que Kurt lo había conocido que lo vio auténticamente feliz.

―Vamos, recuéstate y mira arriba ―Blaine dijo, extendiendo el brazo y tirando de la manga de Kurt. Se rindió y recostó junto a él, y levantó la vista a en el cielo de terciopelo. Las agrupaciones de estrellas plateadas estaban esparcidas por todo el espacio. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, cubriendo con su brillo todo el paisaje de abajo. Era brillante y prominente, y toda la vista hizo sentir a Kurt pequeño e insignificante en comparación.

―A veces vengo aquí ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja―. Sólo para escapar.

Kurt no dijo nada, porque no había mucho que decir ante eso.

―Pone todo en perspectiva, ¿verdad? ―Blaine continuó―. Es decir, levantó la vista a todo esto y me doy cuenta de que todo lo que considero vital en el mundo, simplemente -_ no lo es_. Lo olvido cuando regreso a la realidad, pero por eso me gusta venir aquí. Porque me hace sentir que puedo simplemente dejarme ir y entender quién soy, y lo que debería estar haciendo, y tan sólo - no sé. Se siente bien cuando estoy aquí. ¿Es estúpido?

―No, para nada ―Kurt le aseguró―. ¿Vienes aquí solo?

―Sí.

―Blaine, eso es muy peligros ―Kurt negó con la cabeza, la mirada todavía fija en el cielo, la luminosidad de las estrellas causaba que su mirada se desenfocara un poco―. Este es el lugar perfecto para cometer un asesinato.

―Vaya manera de arruinar mi momento sensible, Hummel ―Blaine bromeó, sentándose. Kurt hizo lo mismo y sonrió.

―Lo siento.

Blaine suspiró, felizmente.

―¿No sientes que podrías hacer cualquier cosa aquí?

―Por ejemplo, ¿cometer un asesinato?

Blaine resopló y rodó los ojos, el reflejo de la luna sobre ellos, enfatizando motas de color anaranjado.

―Aunque lo digo en serio ―dijo―. Justo ahora, siento que no temo nada.

―¿Ese es un enorme contraste de cómo te sientes normalmente? ―Kurt preguntó, con curiosidad.

―Quizás ―Blaine se encogió de hombros, con la cabeza inclinada para atrás, y los ojos hacia el cielo.

Kurt lo estudió ahí sentado, una triste sonrisa en los labios, los ojos literalmente centellando en la luz celestial sobre ellos. Blaine lo atrapó mirándolo cuando dejó caer la vista. Fijó los ojos a los de Kurt y también le sonrió. Algunos segundos pasaron y Blaine movió su cuerpo, e inclinó la cabeza cerca de la de Kurt. No hizo nada por un largo tiempo, luego terminó con el espacio entre sus labios y lo besó suavemente. No hubo lengua, ni ansiedad, fue solamente tierno y calmado, como si fuera todo lo que necesitaba, tan sólo para sentirse cerca de alguien.

―¿A qué le temes? ―Kurt susurró, una vez que se apartaron. Blaine lo miró, ahora con los ojos dilatados y un tono más oscuro. Los labios separados y la respiración se le aceleró, emitiendo pequeñas nubes blancas en el frío aire de la noche.

―A mí mismo ―Blaine pronunció, por fin y sus labios volvieron a encontrar los de Kurt. Las manos descansaron gentilmente sobre los costados de la quijada de Kurt. Estaba temblando un poco y la piel de Kurt estaba hormigueando ante el contacto. Kurt abrió los ojos y miró a Blaine, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba murmurándole contra los labios y la sangre de Kurt le agolpaba en las venas, y todo lo que quería hacer era quedarse así por tanto tiempo como le fuera humanamente posible. No podía decirle que ya no harían esto, no ahora. No podía y no lo haría, y Dios, no quería hacerlo.

Volvieron a separarse y Blaine sonrió tímidamente, el rostro sonrojado, el brillo de la luz de la luna en todo un lado de su rostro. Kurt también sonrió.

―Casi se me olvida ―Blaine se aclaró la garganta y buscó en su chaqueta. Kurt lo observaba con una mirada inquisitiva mientras sacaba una cajita. Volvió a Kurt, con los ojos dando un ligero vistazo.

―Esto pude que sea lo más cursi que he hecho en toda mi vida ―Blaine rio un poco―. Pero pensé - se sentía bien, ¿bien? Toma.

Kurt cogió la caja de las temblorosas manos de Blaine, los dedos se rozaron en el intercambio. El corazón de Kurt estaba latiendo inusualmente rápido mientras rasgaba el papel de rayas lenta y cuidadosamente. Levantó la tapa y miró hacia abajo en el papel de seda rojo. Un pequeño chapado rectangular de plata, yacía en medio, con una delgada cadena extendida a ambos lados, desapareciendo en el papel arrugado de color rojo que estaba abajo.

Kurt la cogió con cuidado entre sus dedos, consciente de la nerviosa mirada de Blaine sobre él y la sostuvo en la luz. Había palabras en el pequeña chapa, grabadas en escritura cursiva.

_"I want to take you far from the cynics in this town _

_and kiss you on the mouth."_

El corazón de Kurt se le quedó inmóvil en el pecho y alzó los fríos ojos azules hacia Blaine, sin palabras.

―Yo… sé que p-probablemente es chabacano y-y estúpido y no, digamos, lo que normalmente usarías, porque t-tú eres tan, ya sabes, _tú_ ―Blaine dijo, tartamudeando―. Pero no quería n-no darte nada y las palabras han estado en m-mi mente y simplemente… tuve que hacerlo.

―Blaine, esto es… ―Kurt se fue apagando, sacudiendo la cabeza, las palabras se le escapaban.

―Está bien ―Blaine dijo, rápidamente―. Está perfectamente bien si no lo quieres, de todos modos no creí que lo querrías, simplemente digamos que quería hacerlo, porque -

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, firmemente―. Para. Para. Esto es… es _perfecto_. Gracias.

El rostro de Blaine estaba congelado y los ojos ensanchados, pero Kurt podía ver el alivio por la manera en que permitió a sus hombros caerse.

―¿T-Te gusta?

―¿Cómo podría no gustarme? ―dijo, sonriendo y entonces Blaine también lo hizo―. Gracias ―Kurt lo volvió a decir. Se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo y Blaine se lo permitió, un pequeño suspiro se le escapó de los labios.

Blaine era la persona más impredecible que Kurt había conocido. Era un idiota, eso era irrefutable, pero cuando era de esta manera, Kurt simplemente no estaba seguro. Sí, todavía no actuaba como quería que lo hiciera en la escuela y eso, pero éste Blaine de alguna manera lo compensaba. Kurt se sentía estúpido por lo que sentía, pero no podía evitarlo. Esto era real y tal vez Blaine no podía darle todo, pero por ahora, se sentía bien y era suficiente.

―No te entiendo ―Kurt le dijo, una vez que se apartaron.

―Ya somos dos ―Blaine rio con poco entusiasmo―. Aquí ―dijo, extendiendo el brazo para agarrar el brazalete del regazo de Kurt. Kurt levantó una mano y Blaine le puso el brazalete en la delgada muñeca. Ambos lo miraron por un largo tiempo, entonces Blaine levantó sus ojos avellana a los verde-azules de Kurt.

―No sé lo que es esto - nosotros, quiero decir, pero… Como dije, siento que puedo hacer lo que sea cuando esto aquí ―Blaine le dijo, en voz baja―. Tan sólo - sé cómo me siento cuando estoy aquí, Kurt y… no lo sé. No puedo decirlo, no en voz alta, por todo lo que implicaría, pero tan sólo quiero que lo sepas - nunca antes he traído a nadie más aquí. ¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo?

Blaine lo estaba mirando con esos ojos tan suyos y Kurt estaba intentando mantenerse sensato. Supuso que de alguna manera sabía lo que Blaine estaba diciendo. Era confuso y estaba hablando con acertijos, pero entendía que al menos significaba algo para él.

Kurt únicamente asintió.

―Y eso ―Blaine señaló al brazalete en la pálida muñeca de Kurt―. Eso no tiene que significar nada si no quieres.

―¿Qué pasa si quiero? ―Kurt preguntó, audazmente, con el corazón nuevamente acelerado.

Blaine lo miró por un tiempo, luego sonrió ligeramente, con sólo las comisuras de su boca subiendo una pulgada.

―Bueno, en ese caso ―dijo―. Significa algo.

Y el corazón de Kurt se detuvo y la boca de Blaine estaba sobre la suya de nuevo, y sabía que había muchas cosas mal y que volverían a esa inusual amistad que habían tenido antes, pero simplemente no podía hacer que lo importara en este momento. Era su cumpleaños y se divertiría por un día, en todo el año. Este era su día.

―Debería llevarte a casa ―Blaine dijo, mirando a su reloj.

―Sí ―Kurt suspiró, no queriendo moverse de donde estaban sentados. Blaine se puso de pie primero y le ofreció a Kurt una mano. Él la tomó, cautelosamente, luego sintió las cálidos dedos de Blaine entrelazarse con los suyos. Recogieron la manta y regresaron al auto, mano a mano.

―Esto es muy extraño ―Blaine susurró, pero no intentó separarse.

―Quizás ―Kurt le dijo, mientras abría la cajuela para guardar la manta―. ¿Por qué tu ropa está aquí?

―Mamá y papá tuvieron otra pelea ―Blaine frunció el ceño―. No voy a ir a casa, por lo que traje esto conmigo para la escuela mañana.

Kurt lo miró curiosamente. Él hablaba en serio.

―¿A dónde vas a ir?

―Estaba pensando en volver a aquí y esperar hasta la mañana ―se encogió de un hombro.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara, con las manos todavía unidas.

―No puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche ―le informó.

―Ya lo he hecho antes -

―Eso fue antes de que conociera a un chico muy a la moda y talentoso que te ofreciera pasar la noche ―Kurt sonrió.

Blaine también sonrió ligeramente.

―No tienes que hacerlo.

―Sí ―Kurt le dijo―. Tengo que hacerlo. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si supiera que te asesinaron aquí afuera. Y también en mi cumpleaños.

―No me asesinaran, Hummel ―Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Aun así ―Kurt dijo, apretando la mano de Blaine, gentilmente―. Te vienes a casa conmigo.

―¿Y esto no es tan sólo porque piensas que se repetirá lo de la noche de la fiesta de Puck? ―Blaine sonrió de lado.

―Ja-ja, sí, _desearías_, Anderson ―Kurt resopló―. Vamos, vayámonos.

Se soltaron las manos a regañadientes, subieron al auto y volvieron por la carretera. Era inusual, se sentía extraño y ninguno de los dos lo entendía. Lo único que sabían, era que se sentía bien y ninguno quería que terminara.

* * *

**Háganme saber qué les parece este capítulo :)**

* * *

*Quiero alejarte de los cínicos en esta ciudad y besarte en la boca. Parte de la canción The Postal Service de Brand New Colony.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	12. Chapter 12

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡No me pertenece nada! Primeramente, siempre me toma más tiempo escribir las indecencias por alguna razón lol. Y segundo, sí, hay indecencias. Este resultó ser un extenso, extenso capítulo, pero me gusta como quedó, creo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

Las luces estaban a tope y Kurt estaba caminando por el cuarto, arrojando piezas de ropa al azar, las que obviamente lanzaba en busca de algo que ponerse, luego que Blaine lo había despertado, en su armario. Blaine estaba recostado bocabajo en la cama de Kurt, con la cabeza descansando en las manos, los codos apoyándose en la cama, observándolo con alguna intención.

Los movimientos de Kurt eran fluidos. Se movía con algo de gracias que Blaine nunca había visto en nadie más. Le recordaba a Blaine a la manera en que los árboles bailaban al vaivén con la ligera brisa, tan suave y dócil, pero todavía fuerte y firme.

Además, Kurt estaba volviendo a usar pantalones realmente entallados. Que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación en la parte trasera y Blaine se sentía un poco aturdido mientras lo observaba vagando por la habitación, moviendo las caderas, la parte trasera definida por una muy ajustada capa de tela que la cubría.

―Deberías dejar de limpiar y venir para acá ―Blaine le dijo a Kurt, acariciando con sus ojos la suave curva de las caderas de Kurt, la inclinación de la espalda y donde caía en la parte firme, redonda -

―¿Qué? ―Kurt dijo, sacándolo del ensueño, pero Blaine no apartó la mirada―. Lo siento, no te escuché.

―Dije ―Blaine dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, porque no quería que Kurt viera lo que estaba sucediendo en sus partes bajas―. Deja de limpiar y ven para acá.

Kurt se quedó ahí y se giró para verlo. Blaine frunció el ceño porque era como si le estuvieran negando el acceso para ver el trasero de Kurt. No debería estar tan interesado como lo estaba, pero esta noche se lo estaba permitiendo, tan sólo por esta noche.

El día de Blaine había ido bastante mal. Después de la escuela, había ido a casa y sus padres estaban peleando de nuevo. En realidad no era nada nuevo, pero su madre estaba llorando y su padre gritando, y la intensidad de todo eso lo había llevado al borde. Su padre había amenazado con tantas cosas en el pasado, pero parecía que por fin había estalló, porque Blaine lo había tenido que alejar de la gaveta donde guardaban los cuchillos. Sabía, en el fondo, que su padre en realidad no haría nada con ellos, pero toda la situación había sido tan frenética y aterradora que simplemente no podía arriesgarse.

Le había sacudido hasta la médula. El cuerpo se le había sacudido, la cabeza le dolió y combatió la urgencia de llorar. Su padre lucía trastornado, sentado ahí en el sofá viéndose enojado un minuto y poniéndose de pie para correr a la cocina, gritando numerosas amenazas al instante.

Probablemente había sido el peor día de toda su vida.

Su padre había dejado la casa, azotando la puerta, enviando una gran vibración a través del pasillo y por todo Blaine. Blaine se aseguró de que su madre se había tomado la medicación, antes meterla a la cama, luego se fue de la casa, enojado, confuso y temeroso. Había tenido suficiente. Estaba cansado de pelear, cansado de fingir, cansado de todo.

Y eso lo que le había hecho hacer lo que hizo para Kurt. Había planeado simplemente llamarlo esa noche, desearle un feliz cumpleaños y dejarlo así, pero sintió que debía hacer más, ya que Kurt se merecía más.

Toda la farsa en casa lo había dejado demasiado cansado como para mantener la guardia. Quería tan sólo liberarse por un tiempo, por lo que había ido al centro comercial y compró un brazalete, lo grabó y luego había conducido sin rumbo durante un tiempo, intentando planear lo que haría. Cuando lo había decidido, fue a casa para ver a su mamá. Había un mensaje en la contestadora de su papá, diciendo que no estaría en casa esta noche, lo que hizo sentir mejor a Blaine por dejar a su madre sola. Entonces esperó y empacó sus cosas en el auto y fue a casa de Kurt.

―Pero casi termino ―Kurt le dijo, con las manos descansando suavemente en esas caderas suyas.

―_Vamos, _Kurt ―Blaine dijo, cuidadosos de utilizar su primer nombre―. No me importa como se ve tu cuarto, tan sólo quiero que dejes de ir y venir como si fueras un padre esperando a un recién nacido.

No es que no fuera una linda visión, Blaine simplemente quería tocarlo con las manos en lugar de verlo con los ojos.

―Bien ―Kurt murmuró, cerrando a puerta del armario. Apagó la luz, dejándolos en una oscuridad casi total. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la pequeña ventana y una lamparita todavía estaba encendida en la esquina. Kurt atravesó el cuarto, luego sus ojos encontraron los de Blaine y sonrió con superioridad―. ¿Me estabas viendo el trasero?

Lo atraparon una vez más.

―Difícil no verlo cuando estás caminando de esa manera ―Blaine admitió, también sonriendo―. ¿Cómo diantres te pones esas cosas?

―Requiere una gran habilidad ―Kurt le guiñó un ojo, luego continuó caminando hacia la cama. Las manos de Blaine salieron disparadas antes de que pudiera contenerse ya estaba halando a Kurt por la presilla del cinturón de sus pantalones. Kurt hizo un pequeño sonido jadeante mientras Blaine lo hacía ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Dando un vistazo de cerca ―Blaine le dijo y vio a Kurt fruncir el ceño, y luego sonreír en el espacio de dos segundo.

―Soy estricto con lo de 'mirar pero no tocar', Anderson ―Kurt le informó, con la nariz levantada―. Por lo que ni siquiera lo piens-¡ah!

Blaine había halado a Kurt por el brazo para que cayera de frente. Le atrapó los labios con sus suyos y lo llevó sobre sí. Kurt no protestó, simplemente correspondió al beso y Blaine deseó que pudiera hacerlo para siempre, simplemente besar a Kurt sin tener que preocuparse de las consecuencias, o lo que significaba, ni lo que las personas pensarían. Simplemente quería besarlo y liberarse por un poco de tiempo.

De alguna manera, las manos de Blaine se habían arrastrado inconscientemente por la espalda de Kurt y encontrado la curva del trasero. Podía sentir el contorno de los calzoncillos de Kurt debajo, sus dedos moviéndose lentamente de atrás para adelante por esa línea, los pliegues y la separación en el medio, y _Dios_, eran unos pecaminosos sonidos los que escapaban de la boca de Kurt cada vez que Blaine pasaba un dedo lentamente por la línea donde las nalgas estaban separadas. Lo hizo una y otra vez, tan sólo para que pudiera hacer que Kurt volviera a emitir esos sonidos.

La boca de Blaine se sentía cansada, pero no quería dejar de besar a Kurt, porque cada vez que paraban, parecían mirarse con una sonrisa, que pronto se volvería un gesto fruncido, mientras ambos se daban cuenta de que esto era un error y que no se suponía lo fuera. Nunca se sintió como un error, al menos ya no y más como si debiera ser así…

La mano derecha de Blaine se había deslizado en la parte frontal de los pantalones de Kurt y estaba desabrochando el botón. Kurt no estaba haciendo intentos por alejarse y Blaine tan sólo quería sentir la piel desnuda de Kurt bajo su tacto. Se sentía mareado y atolondrado, y simplemente no podía apartarse, no podía hacer que parara. Lo quería y no iba a luchar contra sí mismo, no esta ocasión. Lidiaría con las consecuencias cuando llegaran, más tarde.

Bajó los entallados pantalones y las caderas de Kurt estaban moviéndose ligeramente contra las suyas y _oh, _Kurt estaba medio erecto y Blaine también, y la fricción era perfecta y necesitaba más, no estaba seguro de cuanto más, tan sólo lo necesitaba.

Las manos de Blaine bajaron los calzoncillos de Kurt, siguieron la misma trayectoria que los pantalones y entonces Blaine los pasó por los tobillos de Kurt y cayeron en el alfombrado piso. Las manos de Blaine encontraron rápidamente el camino a la espalda de Kurt y sus dedos repitieron el mismo patrón que habían hecho cuando los pantalones habían estado en su lugar. Ahora Kurt de verdad estaba haciendo algunos sonidos pecaminosos. Pecaminoso ni siquiera comenzaba a explicarlo.

―Blaine ―Kurt espiró contra los labios de Blaine―. Blaine, _por favor._

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó, con voz temblorosa―. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Kurt arqueó la espalda, su trasero presionado contra las manos de Blaine y Blaine estuvo confuso por un momento, hasta que sintió a Kurt presionarse contra sus dedos y _caramba,_ de repente la idea de sus dedos dentro de Kurt fue de hecho muy atrayente.

―Oh ―Blaine jadeó―. Oh, de acuerdo. Nunca he… es decir... ―se quedó sin palabras.

―Lo sé ―Kurt le dijo, apartándose. Blaine se sentó en protesta, pero Kurt únicamente se había inclinado hacia el buró. Regresó, su cuerpo cayendo nuevamente contra el de Blaine, enviando toques eléctricos por todo el cuerpo de Blaine y dándole una pequeña botella.

Blaine contorsionó el rostro en confusión, y entonces cayó en la cuenta. _Era lubricante._

―Oh ―dijo de nuevo, sintiéndose estúpido, pero Kurt no pareció notarlo. Blaine tomó la botella, con las manos temblando.

―No tienes que hacerlo ―Kurt le recordó.

―Quiero hacerlo ―dijo y de verdad quería hacerlo, más que nada en ese momento.

―Blaine ―Kurt susurró, con los labios cerca de los de él―. ¿Crees que podrías… quitarte la camisa, o algo? Tan sólo para que yo no me sienta demasiado... expuesto, o... o lo que sea.

Blaine no se lo pensó dos veces, simplemente se enderezó y se quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza, antes de arrojarla a la oscuridad. Blaine volvió a sentarse y destapó la botella. El corazón le estaba latiendo salvajemente mientras ponía la botella bocabajo y vertía una pequeña gota en sus dedos.

―No tienes que hacerlo ―Kurt volvió a decir.

―Quiero hacerlo ―Blaine repitió―. Sólo que - necesito de tu ayuda. Nunca he hecho nada como-como esto.

Kurt asintió levemente y Blaine bajó la mano, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de Kurt. Los ojos azules de Kurt estaban un tono más oscuros a la luz de la pequeña lámpara. Blaine sintió las caderas de Kurt moverse, las piernas a cada lado de las caderas del mismo Blaine y se dio cuenta de que Kurt se estaba abriendo para su mano.

―Oh, Dios ―Blaine exhaló, mientras presionaba la punta del primer dedo en la entrada de Kurt.

―¿Estás seguro de esto? ―Kurt preguntó con voz estrangulada.

Blaine no quería esas dudas en su mente. Tan sólo deseaba hacer lo que quería. Asintió a Kurt y se concentró en presionar un dedo en el primer anillo de músculos. Se sentía extraño y bien, y todo eso que no podía explicar.

Kurt estaba dejando escapar un ligero gemido y gruñido mientras Blaine lo observaba con asombro, su dedo todavía presionando. La expresión de Kurt era una de exhorto y los ojos estaban bien cerrados, pestañas pálidas revoloteando ligeramente, los labios entreabiertos, leves sonidos escapando de ellos.

―¿Puedo probar con el segundo o esto es…?

―Sí ―Kurt siseó―. Por favor. Sí.

Volvió a utilizar el lubricante y fue a por el segundo. Todo esto era tan nuevo. Kurt hablaba, le decía que moviera los dedos y torciera aquí y doblara allí y cuando Blaine lo hacía, Kurt apretaba y dejaba escapar un sonido que hacía a Blaine querer caer de rodillas y reír o llorar, o gritar o alguna locura, porque esto realmente estaba sucedido y sería condenado si decía que no le gustaba.

Blaine no quería llorar, o hacer alguna tontería, por lo que atrapó la boca abierta de Kurt con la propia y chupándole el hinchado labio inferior. Kurt estaba jadeando contra la boca de Blaine y Blaine todavía se estaba moviendo, y Kurt se veía, sentía y sonaba asombroso, y Blaine se estaba perdiendo, su propia erección tensándosele en los pantalones.

―Kurt ―Blaine se encontró diciendo―. Te deseo. Simplemente - _te deseo a ti_.

Kurt se paralizó y se apartó de la boca de Blaine, los ojos dilatados brillando y estudiándolo, y Blaine estaba respirando demasiado rápido y todo se sentía como borroso, y sin embargo tan real al mismo tiempo.

―¿Q-qué quieres? ―Kurt preguntó, en un tono silencioso.

―A ti ―Blaine le dijo―. Por favor, Kurt.

Kurt jadeó mientras Blaine levantó las caderas y encalló contra las de él. Blaine sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de Kurt y Kurt se sentó sobre las rodillas, y se levantó la camisa, ahora pegada a su cuerpo, sobre la cabeza. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo y Blaine únicamente podía mirarlo fijamente, con la boca abierta. Kurt era lo más hermoso que había visto y no tenía sentido negarlo. La luz de la luna caía sobre la ya pálida piel, lanzándole un resplandor luminoso por el pecho y por las piernas, y Dios, Blaine no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan excitado.

Las manos de Kurt estaban hurgando en los pantalones de Blaine y le tomó unos minuto quitarlos completamente. Luego también quitó la ropa interior, y Blaine se sintió expuesto y como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Era extraño, maravilloso, doloroso, hermoso, atemorizante y maravilloso, y todas esas palabras que de repente tenían mayor significado debido a que el ligero toque de Kurt estaba en torno a su palpitante pene. Blaine se quedó sin aliento y entonces gimoteó, y los movimientos de Kurt se hicieron más fuertes y rápidos, y Blaine tan sólo lo necesitaba, todo de él, en cada manera posible.

De repente, todo en lo que Blaine podía pensar era que Kurt estuviera dentro de él, Kurt moviéndose encima de él, Kurt yendo y viniendo, dentro y fuera de las sombras, a la luz y de regreso.

―Kurt, por favor ―dijo, no por primera vez en ese día―. Te necesito. _Te deseo_.

―¿Qué… qué quieres hacer? ―Kurt volvió a preguntar―. Tan sólo tienes que… decírmelo. No sé lo que tú quieres.

―A ti ―Blaine siseó en el oído de Kurt―. Te quiero a _ti_.

Kurt pareció entender exactamente a lo que Blaine se refería con eso, porque se puso de pie.

―¿Estás-estás seguro?

―Nunca he estado más seguro de algo ―Blaine afirmó―. _Por favor._

Kurt lo observó, esa helada mirada azul pasando sobre él y Blaine se estremeció. Entonces Kurt por fin habló.

―De acuerdo.

* * *

Los dedos de Kurt iban y venían, entraban y salían de la estrecha entrada de Blaine dilatándola. Ahora se estaban moviendo fácilmente, el lubricante estaba haciendo su trabajo. Kurt observaba a Blaine moviéndose sobre sus dedos en lo que únicamente se podía describir como asombroso. Difícilmente podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de verdad y todo se sentía igual que un sueño.

En realidad no había palabras para describir simplemente como se veía Blaine Anderson retorciéndose bajo de él sobre la cama, con las dedos de Kurt entrando y saliendo de él. Kurt intentaba pensar, pero las palabras se le escapaban y las pocas palabras en la que podía pensar parecían insensatas e insignificantes, y ¿quién necesitaba palabras cuando cosas como estas eran posibles?

La cabeza de Blaine estaba hacia atrás, los ojos entrecerrados, esas pestañas oscuras temblando con cada movimiento. El pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, y los labios separados y las manos estaban agarrando la tela de la colcha debajo de él.

―E-estoy listo ―Blaine dijo con voz ahogada, después de un tiempo―. Por favor, Kurt. Dios, estoy listo.

El corazón de Kurt estaba martillándole en el pecho ante la idea lo que estaba por pasar. Iba a llegar al interior de Blaine Anderson. La idea lo hacía querer reir, o quizás llorar, porque de verdad, de verdad quería hacerlo y sí, tal vez era loco e ingenuo por su parte, pero no era como si pudiera evitarlo, especialmente no cuando Blaine se veía como ahora.

Kurt retrajo sus dedos y Blaine chilló ante la pérdida de contacto. Kurt se puso el condón, luego volvió a agarrar el lubricante cubriendo sobre su inquieto pene, goteando un poco en sus muslos como un frío beso contra la piel. Lo esparció por toda su longitud, luego se movió para linearse con la estrecha entrada de Blaine. Respiró profundo, bajó la mirada a los ojos color miel de Blaine. Estaban llorosos y ensanchados y le dio un ligero asentimiento. Kurt tomó esto como una señal de continuar, así que lo hizo, muy lentamente, algo casi doloroso. Siguió moviéndose, hasta que Blaine gritó en protesta.

―Lo siento ―Kurt murmuró, el cuerpo doliéndole. Tan sólo necesitaba ladear el cuerpo y estaría completamente dentro. Era frustrante, no quería presionarlo, ni lastimarlo, pero Dios, se veía tan… tan - _candente. _Sí, no podía negarlo, Blaine Anderson era cosa más caliente que jamás había encontrado y si él no -

Blaine se movió y de repente Kurt estuvo enterrado profundo en él.

―_Cielos, _Blaine ―Kurt dijo, con voz gutural―. Avisa.

Blaine estaba gimiendo levemente, ahora con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Kurt bajó la mirada preocupado, su longitud le seguía palpitando dolorosamente.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ―Kurt preguntó, tragando duro. Blaine se veía más perfecto que nada que hubiera visto en todo su vida. Kurt sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, permitiendo que esto sucediera, accediendo a hacer esto con Blaine, porque mañana, las cosas podían volver a lo mismo, quizás peor. Pero no podía negarse, no cuando Blaine se veía así y no cuando esas palabras, ruegos y suplicas se le escapaban tan necesitas de la hinchada boca. Kurt se había rendido sin pensárselo demasiado.

Estaba esperando, esperando que se ajustara y acostumbrara a la sensación y Kurt tan sólo necesitaba que le diera luz verde para seguir porque la estrechez y calidez de los alrededores de Blaine eran suficientes tener al chico más paciente al borde.

―Estoy-repleto. Es decir, de verdad repleto, pero - sí ―Blaine asintió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y luego volviendo a abrirlos―. Estoy bien, tan sólo - no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt asintió, mentalmente gimiendo. Blaine era totalmente sombras a la luz de la luna y el brillo de la lámpara, y Kurt no podía apartar la vista de él. Los ojos de Blaine no brillaban, estaban oscuros y llenos con algo que Kurt no podía ubicar bien. Estaban brillando en la luz opalescente y Kurt pensó de nuevo que nunca había visto a nadie verse más hermoso.

―Bien ―Blaine dijo, poco después―. ¿Podemos ir - un poco lento?

―Definitivamente ―Kurt asintió y se acomodó hacia atrás. Blaine contuvo el aliento, hasta que Kurt volvió a meterse. Lo repitieron por bastante tiempo, hasta que Kurt se estuvo moviendo más libremente y Blaine ya no testaba protestando tanto, y ya no sentía que lo estuviera torturando demasiado. Entonces Kurt se movió, más fuerte y más rápido, y Blaine estaba empujando sus caderas hacia delante para encontrarse con las de Kurt y pronto encontraron un ritmo, y las bocas estaban emitiendo esos sonidos que podían pasar como placer y dolor, los gemidos mezclándose y Kurt se sentía mareado, y el mundo estaba girando y su mente, corazón y sangre en las venas estaba corriendo y podía sentir el clímax crecer, crecer y crecer, y Dios, estaba tan, tan cerca.

La mano de Blaine bajó para agarrar su propio pene erecto, que ahora descansaba contra su estómago y Kurt únicamente podía mirarlo mientras movía la mano de atrás para adelante con una casi soltura y en medio de todo, Kurt se preguntaba si Blaine alguna vez había hecho esto e imaginaba a Kurt encima de él, o abajo, o simplemente en algún lugar realmente cercano a él, porque todo lo que le importaba a Kurt era que siquiera pensar en él.

Entonces supo que Blaine estaba cerca cuando las caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápidamente, las sacudidas al azar cada pocos momentos y las piernas apretadas alrededor de la cintura de él. Kurt también estaba cerca, el estómago se le estaba apretando y aflojando, y tan sólo bajar la mirada a Blaine lo estaba acercando más y más a ese punto. Cada vez que Kurt arremetía y golpeaba ese punto, Blaine se quejaba casi penosamente y enloquecía a Kurt, el tan sólo escucharlo hacer esos sonidos lo enloquecía incluso más cuando se recordaba que esos sonidos eran a causa de _él._

Blaine eyaculó primero, con un gemido que sonó sospechosamente como el nombre de Kurt y estuvo disparando chorros blancos por todo su pecho y también en el de Kurt, y el ver esto llevó a Kurt casi al instante a un total orgasmo. Sintió al mundo iluminarse a su alrededor, la mente se le hizo difusa, la sangre le corrió por las venas como electricidad mientras estaba eyaculando, sus caderas yendo y viniendo rápidamente, y Blaine estaba gritando y Kurt escuchó el nombre de Blaine siendo gritado, antes de darse cuenta que fue él quien lo estaba gritando y entonces sus movimientos se detuvieron, ambos estaban respirando pesadamente, el calor entre los cuerpos casi sofocante.

Kurt salió Blaine, que parecía agotado, con los ojos cerrados, la mano de la luna acariciándole los párpados lechosos y esas largas y gruesas pestañas. Kurt agarró un puñado de pañuelos del buró y limpió a ambos, antes de envolver el condón usado y arrojarlo hacia a la papelera. No pudo encontrar la fuerza para ponerse de pie y asegurarse de que lo logró.

―¿Estás bien? ―Kurt volvió a preguntar, recostado junto a Blaine, con el cuerpo cansado.

―Estoy bien ―Blaine respondió, sin aliento―. Estoy bien.

* * *

Blaine sintió el frío ligero contra su piel y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se sentó en la oscuridad, la lámpara ya no iluminaba (pensó que Kurt debió haberla apagado) y la luz que se deslizaba a través de las ventanas era más brillante ahora de lo que había sido antes.

Blaine ladeó la cabeza para ver a Kurt durmiendo ahí, junto a él, ambos desnudos y muy blancos a la luz de la luna, recostados sobre las mantas. Blaine se estaba congelando y dedujo que Kurt debía estarlo también, por lo que extendió la mano e intentó jalar las mantas para que ambos terminaran bajo las mismas.

Kurt se despertó de repente, sus ojos se abrieron desesperadamente.

―Lo siento ―Blaine murmuró, cobijando a ambos.

Se recostó y respiró, su mente rememorando todo lo que había pasado hace apenas una horas. El pánico ahora se estaba asentando y Blaine se sentó, con los ojos abiertos.

―Mierda ―murmuró―. No puedo creer que - nosotros - es decir…

―¿Blaine? ―Kurt también se sentó, con los llenos de preocupación.

―Nosotros - tuvimos -  
―Sexo, sí ―Kurt dijo e incluso se escuchó un poco sorprendido.

―Eso no se supone que pasa- es decir... No sé lo que quiero decir. ―Era extraño. Arrepentimiento no era la palabra. No estaba seguro de que se arrepintiera, tal cual. Simplemente no estaba seguro del por qué o como había sucedido. El corazón de Blaine estaba latiendo contra su cavidad torácica en el momento con pequeñas y cortas respiraciones escapándosele por la boca. Esto estaba mal, de verdad, de verdad mal.

―¿Por qué no dijiste que no querías? ―Kurt preguntó y Blaine detectó algo en su voz. _Dolor_, pensó―. Te lo pregunté y dijiste que estabas seguro. Si no estabas seguro no debiste haber -

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo y sí lo sabía. Debió haber dicho que no. ¿Por qué no se negó?― Dios, esto es un desastre. ¿Cómo lo arreglaremos? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No podemos arreglarlo. Es-Oh, Dios.

Kurt suspiró y bajó la mirada a sus manos y Blaine estaba tan asustado y conmocionado, pero aun así quería decirle que levantara la vista y no se viera tan abatido por todo. Tenía la sensación de que Kurt estaba molesto por razones diferentes. Blaine se movió un poco y el ardiente dolor se disparó a través de él.

―_Joder_ ―siseó―. Oh, Dios. Acabo de darme cuenta que perdí mi virginidad. _Otra vez_.

―Yo también ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja―. Pero por primera vez.

Blaine giró la cabeza para verlo. De repente las cosas se vieron un millón de veces peor.

―¿Te-te quité la virginidad? ―Blaine preguntó, en voz baja y Kurt asintió, con la vista todavía fija en las manos. Blaine también bajó la mirada a las manos de Kurt, el brazalete que le había dado descansaba suavemente en la pequeña muñeca de Kurt―. Soy una horrible persona ―se dio cuenta.

Kurt no objetó, ni dijo nada en absoluto como respuesta.

―Kurt ―Blaine se movió para verlo a la cara, ignorando la incomodidad de la mejor manera que podía―. Lo siento. Esto - quiero decir, perder… _perderla_ se supone que significa algo, ¿verdad? Es decir, no para mí, sino para ti. Se supone que sí, ¿cierto?

Kurt únicamente se encogió de hombros. Kurt merecía algo mejor que esto, merecía todo lo bueno en el mundo.

―Lamento haber alterado ―Blaine le dijo, con sinceridad. Se sentía horrible―. Y también es tú cumpleaños.

Kurt permaneció en silencio, por lo que Blaine continuó.

―Perdiste la virginidad en tu cumpleaños y yo reaccioné como un idiota ―Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Lo siento, no estaba pensando. No debí haber dicho todo eso, yo -

―Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir no ―Kurt dijo―. Si no querías, simplemente debiste decir no.

―Excepto que sí quería, ¿o no? ―Blaine dijo, sintiéndose un poco enfermo, ya que era verdad―. Claramente. Es decir, de alguna manera te pedí que…

―Suplicaste, suena como la palabra más precisa.

―¿Tú querías? ―Blaine preguntó, curiosamente.

―Si no hubiera sido así, no lo habría hecho.

―Yo tampoco, supongo ―Blaine dijo, pensativamente―. No sabía de antemano que eras virgen. No habría tenido tanto pánico, habría - no lo sé. Simplemente no quiero que te sientas mal por ello, porque se supone que sea, algo, ya sabes-uhm, especial, o algo. Además, es tu cumpleaños. Tan sólo - siento haber exagerado.

―Está bien.

―No está bien ―Blaine declaró―. Ahora me siento horrible.  
―Blaine, está bien -

―Ven aquí ―Blaine presionó su mano en las sábanas y encontró los labios de Kurt con los suyos y no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo finalmente había hecho clic. No estaba seguro del que, pero ahora algo era diferente, dentro de él, aunque no podría haber dicho el qué.

―Si pudieras ―Kurt preguntó, en un susurro, el cálido aliento contra los labios de Blaine―, ¿habrías dicho no?

Blaine lo pensó por mucho tiempo, reflexionándolo en su cabeza, antes de responder, verazmente y desde el fondo de su corazón.

―No ―dijo―. Habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Se recostó y le indicó a Kurt que hiciera lo mismo. Así lo hizo y se recostaron cara a cara. El rostro de Kurt estaba pálido y suave, y la luz de la luna estaba favoreciéndolo. Blaine sonrió y se acercó, hasta que todo lo que quedaba por hacer era colocar el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y acercarlo. Lo hizo tan cuidadosamente y Kurt le sonrió, gesto evidente en la mirada azul cielo y Blaine pensó que abrazaría a Kurt una y otra vez, si ello significaba que continuaría sonriéndole de esa manera.

* * *

Los dedos de Blaine revolotearon por la suave y pálida piel estirada sobre los huesos de la espalda de Kurt. La espalda era inmaculada, sin defectos y ceniza, como la crema, mientras Blaine pasaba la mano gentilmente por los afilados picos de los omóplatos. La espalda subía y bajaba de manera uniforme, mientras respiraba dormido, el cuerpo emitiendo un leve ronquido que se le deslizaba por la boca.

Kurt estaba recostado sobre su estómago, con la cabeza girada hacia un lado, encarando a Blaine y no le podía quitar la vista de encima. Nadie más en el mundo era igual a Kurt, nadie.

Los dedos de Blaine continuaron bailando por la pálida piel del otro chico, besándola ligeramente con la punta de los dedos. Kurt abrió los ojos, poco a poco, las pestañas de ligera tonalidad se agitaron mientras parpadeaba para despertarse. Había algo en la manera en que Kurt parpadeaba que simplemente le hacía algo a Blaine. Era un pequeño detalle estúpido, probablemente algo perturbador que notar, pero cuando Kurt parpadeaba, lo hacía lentamente y casi en cámara lenta, era como si cuando cerraba los ojos tuviera un millón de secretos escondidos tras esos parpados, secretos que nadie podía ver, secretos que nunca se le escaparían porque parpadeaba tan lenta y cuidadosamente que no podían pasar más allá de la vigilante mirada. Era ridículo, pero era como si parpadeara con la misma gracia que su cuerpo se movía al caminar.

―Hola ―Blaine susurró.

Blaine vio la consciencia deslizarse por la cara de Kurt, la boca, que había estado en posición neutral, se frunció, los ojos se entristecieron y alejó su cuerpo del toque del de Blaine. Blaine le dio una mirada perpleja.

―No pretendas que esto está bien tan sólo para hacerme sentir mejor ―Kurt dijo, negando con la cabeza inflexiblemente y sentándose. Subió las mantas para cubrirse el inmaculado pecho.

―Kurt, yo -

―Adelante, asústate ―Kurt dijo―. Puedo ver el pánico en tus ojos, Blaine, así que supéralo, para que podamos añadirlo a la lista sin fin de cosas malas que siguen sucediendo entre nosotros.

―Pero Kurt -

―Además, esto ―Kurt dijo y se quitó el brazalete de la muñeca para soltarlo sobre las piernas cubiertas de Blaine. Se deslizó en una pila plateada―. Debes llevarte esto y - no sé, dárselo tu _novia._

Kurt lanzó las piernas al lado de la cama y se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblaban un poco y entonces cruzó la habitación, y sacó un par de pantalones para ponérselos. Blaine se sentó.

―Kurt, yo -

―No quiero escucharlo ―Kurt dijo, ahora cargando una pila de ropa y entrando al baño. Azotó la puerta tras de sí.

Blaine se sentó ahí por un momento, pensando, retorciendo el brazalete de plata entre los dedos. Necesitaba aclarárselo a Kurt, decirle como era en realidad. Si tan sólo lograra que lo escuchara.

* * *

Kurt abrió la puerta del baño después de estar parado ahí respirando profundo por diez minutos. Salió y Blaine estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama tendida, usando solamente pantalones. Kurt apartó la vista y escuchó a Blaine suspirar. Kurt pasó de largo, rodando los ojos azules. Blaine se puso de pie y lo siguió.

―Kurt -

―No ―Kurt advirtió, mientras la mano de Blaine le bajaba por el hombro.

―¿Puedes escucharme tan sólo por un minuto? ―Blaine preguntó, volviendo a suspirar. Kurt hizo un gesto para quitárselo de encima y comenzó a hurgar por la habitación, buscando nada en particular, pero necesitaba parecer ocupado―. Kurt, simplemente- yo- mira, no seas así.

―¿Que no sea cómo, Blaine? ―Kurt espetó, moviendo botellas y contenedores en el tocador―. ¿No enojarme porque cambias como el clima? ¿No actuar como si hubiera cometido el error más grande de mi vida anoche?

―No digas eso ―Blaine susurró.

―¿Por qué no? ―Kurt dijo―. Eso es lo fue, ¿no? ¿Un error? Igual que todo lo que pasado entre nosotros. Todo un gran error.

―No ―Blaine dijo―. No. Quizás al principio fue un error, cuando comenzamos - bueno. Lo que sea esto. Pero no anoche ―Blaine continuó y Kurt dejó de moverse entre las cosas. Se quedó de quieto, mirando a la pared―. Lo de anoche no fue un error.

Kurt estaba atrapado en el lugar. Las entrañas se le revolvían y se sintió mareado.

―¿Qué fue entonces? ―preguntó, en voz baja.

Sintió las manos de Blaine bajándole por los brazos, gentilmente y lo hizo voltear para que lo mirara.

―Lo deseaba ―Blaine le dijo―. Te deseaba a _ti_.

Kurt permaneció en silencio, un nudo formándosele en la garganta. No lloraría, él no lloraría.

―Sé que me dio pánico poco después ―Blaine continuó hablando, sus manos sujetando los brazos de Kurt a sus costados―. Pero a veces - la mayoría del tiempo - no entiendo por qué estas cosas pasan y yo-tengo _miedo. _Pero era enserio lo que dije anoche ―Blaine le dio a Kurt un gesto alentador, los ojos avellana y dorados ensanchados y fijos con los verde-azules de Kurt―. Si pudiera volver el tiempo, lo seguiría haciendo, porque-porque eso -… me gustó. Tú. Me gustas. No puedo decir lo que eso significa, en parte porque tampoco lo sé y por otro lado debido a que - bueno, como dije, tengo miedo. Y ahora no sé lo que significa, pero te prometo que no lo considero un error ni-ni me arrepiento, ni nada. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, sin excusas.

Kurt dejó escapar aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo y sentía las lágrimas querido salir de sus ojos. No tenía los ojos con lágrimas porque fuera débil, sino porque perdió la virginidad anoche y había pensado que Blaine iba a encogerse de hombros, actuar como si no fuera nada, un error y cuando Blaine reaccionó de la manera en que lo hizo la noche anterior, Kurt sintió que había sido humillado, pero ahora...

―Ven ―Blaine dijo, bajando una mano y tomando la de Kurt. Metió la otra en su bolsillo y sacó el brazalete. Lo volvió a poner en la muñeca de Kurt y cerró el broche―. Nunca podría dárselo a Quinn. Es tuyo.

―P-pero ella es tu novia ―Kurt dijo, la voz se le quebró.

―Ella en realidad no significa nada para mí ―Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Kurt esnifó y se rio un poco.

―Eso es horrible ―dijo y Blaine sonrió, su mano todavía tomaba la de Kurt.

―Quizás ―se rió entre dientes―. Pero es verdad. No podría darle esto ―Blaine dijo, pasando el pulgar sobre el frío metal del brazalete. Kurt se estremeció mientras el pulgar de Blaine continuaba sobre la sensible piel de su muñeca.

Los ojos de Blaine cayeron nuevamente sobre los de Kurt y se miraron por unos segundos. Blaine estaba sonriendo un poco y el cuerpo de Kurt estaba aflojando con alivio, miedo y felicidad, y casi todas las emociones posibles. Sintió una sola lagrima escapársele de los ojos y resbalándole por la mejilla.

―Oye ―Blaine alzó el brazo y la capturó con el pulgar―. No llores.

―Lo siento ―Kurt dijo, apartando la mirada, avergonzado. Lo último que quería hacer era llorar frente a Blaine, cuya opinión le importaba mucho, incluso si no siempre quisiera admitirlo.

―No lo sientas ―Blaine dijo―. Yo lo siento. Soy un imbécil. Es tu cumpleaños y has perdido la virginidad, y estás llorando y simplemente - lo he arruinado todo, a lo grande. No sé por qué me aguantas.

―A veces, lo vale ―Kurt dijo, bromeando a medias. Era verdad, Blaine era un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces sorprendía a Kurt y en esas ocasiones, Kurt encontraba que descubría la razón por la que quería estar cerca de él tan frecuentemente. Blaine todavía era mayoritariamente un misterio, pero estaba resolviendo más pistas cada día.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ―Blaine preguntó―. ¿Te arrepientes que fuera conmigo, que yo fuera el primero?

―No ―Kurt dijo, al instante, porque no se arrepentía, no en realidad. Claro, se decía que estaba loco por permitir que pasara, pero la verdad era que se había enamorado de Blaine. No lo había querido, porque enamorarse de Blaine era un suicidio, de tantas maneras metafóricas, estaba seguro de ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Blaine también lo parecía, y a veces hablaba tan hermosamente y hacía cosas tan románticas, y a Kurt le gustaba cuando estaban juntos a solas. Quizás Blaine siempre sería el bravucón, el chico que quería aparentar ser, pero definitivamente había más de él que eso y ahora que Kurt había visto este otro lado de él, no había vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera la quería.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Sí ―Kurt asintió. Se aclaró la garganta y se limpió los ojos―. Entonces, uhm, ¿puedes caminar?

Entonces Blaine se rio estridentemente.

―Más o menos ―le informó―. Duele cuando lo hago… bueno. Cuando hago cualquier cosa.

―Lo siento ―Kurt le dio una sonrisa simpática.

―No lo sientas ―Blaine le dijo―. Es-estuvo bien, ¿cierto?

Kurt reprimió una risa y le sonrió a Blaine, que ahora estaba ruborizado, los pómulos de una ligera tonalidad de rojo.

―Sí ―dijo―. Sí, estuvo bien.

Blaine se vio aliviado, sus hombros perdieron algo de tensión.

―Entonces, ¿tú estás bien? ―preguntó, con optimismo―. ¿Estamos bien?

―Sí ―Kurt asintió―. Sí, estamos bien, Blaine.

―De acuerdo, bien.

―Aunque, lamento haber llorado ―Kurt dijo, sintiendo que debería dar una razón por activar el flujo de agua―. Es sólo que - todo como que se me acumuló y me perdí un poco. No siempre lloro, sabes.

―Está bien ―Blaine dijo, una amplia sonrisa se le extendió por el rostro y alcanzó los ojos dorados―. Tú eres una de esas personas que se ven realmente, realmente linda cuando lloras.

* * *

―Esa es una forma graciosa de caminar, Anderson.

Blaine se dio la vuelta en el vacío pasillo y vio a Karofsky sonriéndole al otro extremo. Blaine suspiró y lo saludó con el dedo medio, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando, el cuerpo doliéndole, su parte trasera ardiéndole incómodamente. Sabía que estaba caminando de manera curiosa, había estado diciendo a todas las personas que se lastimó durante el futbol.

―No veía a Hummel como el activo ―Karofsky gritó y ahora las personas comenzaron a salir de los salones. Blaine continuó caminando, pero Karofsky lo estaba siguiendo, gritándole y él simplemente quería desaparecer, esconderse en el baño y quedarse ahí hasta la hora de irse a casa.

―Te estoy hablando, Anderson ―Karofsky dijo, jalando a Blaine por el cuello de la chaqueta. Blaine hizo una mueca de dolor mientras su cuerpo era arrojado contra una taquilla. Todo dolía.

―Déjame, vete a la mierda, Karofsky ―Blaine gruñó―. Estás olvidando que sé algo de ti, algo que todos ellos no saben. ―Hizo un gesto a los otros estudiantes en el pasillo, algunos mirando impactados mientras Blaine Anderson era lanzado por ahí.

―¿A quién le van a creer? ―Karofsky rio, cruelmente―. Has estado caminando por ahí como si te hubieran metido un palo por el culo.

Blaine supuso que tenía un punto.

―Lárgate, Karofsky ―dijo―. Lo que pienses que pasa no es así, aléjate de mí o todos sabrán lo tuyo con Hummel en el armario del conserje y no solamente averiguaran que eres gay ―Blaine dijo, cuidándose de no usar la palabra 'maricón' porque sonaba extremadamente ofensivo y casi podía sentir a Kurt desaprobándolo―. Además sabrán que lo forzaste y ya sabes, estoy bastante seguro de que ese intento de violación ―Blaine bajó la voz en estas palabras―, es un delito penal.

Karofsky se vio nervioso, entonces intentó conservar la compostura. Apretó su agarre sobre los hombros de Blaine y gruñó.

―Como dije, Anderson ―continuó―. Yo no soy el que va caminando por ahí con una cojera. ―La voz de Karofsky se elevó y ahora las personas lo estaban mirando explícitamente. Blaine quería matarlo. Quería gritar la verdad, quería golpearlo y hacerlo pagar por todo.

Entonces Blaine sintió el repentino golpe del hielo contra su rostro. Aparentemente Karofsky había estado sosteniendo un granizado y Blaine no lo había notado. A Blaine Anderson nunca le habían lanzado un granizado en toda su vida. Supuso que había una primera vez para todo, mientras el hielo le ardía dentro de los ojos y filtrándosele por el cuello, y empapándolo. Entonces se echó para adelante y lanzó a Karofsky al piso y lo volvió a golpear, la visión borrosa. Siguió golpeándolo hasta que alguien lo apartó. Las personas estaban gritando y todo era una bruma. Karofsky se puso de pie y Blaine sintió unas manos conteniéndolo, no permitiéndole para volver a saltar sobre ese gran imbécil. Todo de verdad, de verdad dolía, pero quería golpear a Karofsky hasta que no le quedara más fuerza para hacerlo.

―Buena suerte escogiendo entre el club Gay y el futbol la próxima semana, Anderson ―Karofsky gritó mientras se giraba y comenzaba a irse por el pasillo―. Y si eres lo suficientemente hombre y decides venir al juego, lo que dudo seriamente, asegúrate de no haber tenido un pene en tu culo la noche anterior, porque no necesitamos a nuestro mariscal de campo cojeando por el campo como un pendejo gay de mierda.

Blaine abrió la boca para decirle a Karofsky que sus insultos eran una mierda, pero se detuvo.

Tenía un partido el mismo día de las Seleccionales.

Estaba muy jodido.

* * *

Kurt salió de la clase de matemáticas y entró a los pasillos de McKinley High. Entonces lo vio, el enorme revuelo al final del corredor y se apresuró para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Su corazón se le encogió cuando vio a un Blaine empapado respirando pesadamente, Finn Hudson lo sujetaba, mientras Karofsky se alejaba riendo como una hiena.

Entonces las personas comenzaron a despejar el área y Kurt esperó hasta que Finn había soltado a Blaine y abandonó el pasillo. Luego caminó hacia Blaine y le frunció el ceño.

―Vamos ―dijo con un suspiro―. Vamos a limpiarte.

Blaine lo siguió en silencio mientras Kurt empujaba la puerta del baño y entraban. Agarró un puñado de pañuelos y le dijo a Blaine que se sentara en el banco que siempre estaba inexplicablemente en los lavamanos. Blaine se sentó y Kurt pasó los pañuelos bajo el grifo abierto, luego comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Blaine, teñido con colorante rojo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, en voz baja, quitándole fragmentos de hielo del cabello.

―Karofsky es un imbécil, eso es lo que pasó.  
―Sí, pero eso ya lo sabía ―Kurt le dijo. Blaine cerró los ojos mientras Kurt usaba un pañuelo húmedo para frotárselos, eliminando el colorante que podía―. ¿Qué hizo para causar tal escena?

―Dijo que estaba caminando de forma graciosa.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente―. Bueno, estas caminando graciosamente.

―No me importa ―Blaine gruñó.

―Muy bien, frío ―Kurt dijo, pasando la mano bajo el grifo y presionando los dedos en el pegajoso cabello de Blaine. Se abrió paso entre los rizos confinados y quitó el granizado lo mejor que pudo―. Asumo que no le contaste a todo mundo lo que él hizo. Quiero decir que se veía bastante confiado alejándose.

―No ―Blaine dijo―. Seguía escuchándote decirme lo malo que sería exponerlo, pero lo amenacé. Y si hace otra jodida cosa lo haré, sin importar si está bien o mal. No lo soporto.

Kurt sonrió tristemente mientras continuaba pasando los dedos por el cabello pegajoso de Blaine―. ¿Qué se siente que te lancen un granizado?

―Horrible ―Blaine le contó, con los ojos abiertos y estrechados airadamente―. Nunca volveré a lanzarle un granizado a otra persona. A menos de que sea Karofsky.

―En serio ―Kurt dijo, escépticamente.

―Sí, en serio ―Blaine afirmó―. Lo, uhm, lo siento si alguna vez te hice esto a ti.

Kurt tan sólo agitó una mano, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Estás herido? ―preguntó, ya que Blaine parecía doblarse de dolor cada vez que se movía.

―Estaré bien.

―Blaine -

―Hay un partido el mismo día de las Seleccionales.

Kurt se detuvo. Esto no podría salir bien.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―Kurt sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pero todavía tenía esperanza, ya que había otro lado de Blaine que nadie conocía y en algún punto, ese tenía que brillar.

El conflicto en el rostro de Blaine era palpable. Suspiró y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

―No lo sé ―gruñó―. Simplemente - no puedo faltar al juego. Mi papá, los chicos, todo se... se acabaría. Todo se desmoronaría y entonces, ¿qué tendré yo?

―A mí ―Kurt dijo, sin pensarlo y Blaine levantó la vista hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes―. Todavía me tendrías a mí.

Blaine estuvo en silencio por un momento, luego exhaló pesadamente y se estremeció de dolor como resultado.

―No deberías lidiar con esto.

―No me importa ―Kurt dijo, presionando la húmeda tolla de papel en la sien de Blaine, pero lo alejó sutilmente.

―No ―sacudió al cabeza―. Me refiero a todo esto. Soy un desastre, toda mi vida es un desastre y obviamente no voy a admitir que estamos haciendo lo que hacemos pronto. No debería esperar que sigas con esto.

* * *

El hecho era que Kurt merecía a alguien mejor que él. Merecía a alguien que fuera capaz de caminar por el corredor y proclamar al mundo él era suyo, que pudiera besarlo cuando quisiera, que le hiciera el amor en la noche. Blaine nunca podría darle eso.

―Blaine, no -

―No, por favor, tan sólo escúchame ―Blaine se sentó, lentamente, ya que todavía dolía el moverse―. Independientemente de lo que quiero, tengo que hacer lo que se espera que haga. Tengo que ir al partido. Tengo que ayudarlos a ganar. Tengo que ir a casa con Quinn y dejarle hacer lo que quiera conmigo ya que ella cree en el sexo de celebración. ―Vio el rostro de Kurt twist cuando dijo eso―. Tampoco pretendo que sea una puñalada para ti, quiero decir que es verdad. Ese es quien tengo que ser, Kurt. No voy a ir a cantar a las Seleccionales porque lo disfrute y se sienta bien, y sea bueno en ello. No me dirijo a ti en público ni te hablo, ni hablar de hacer algo más. No vuelvo contigo a tu casa en lugar de a la de Quinn y celebro contigo. No puedo hacer nada de eso.

―Tú ―Blaine continuó―. Tú eres tan diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido. No podía admitirlo hace una semana, ciertamente no frente a ti y quizás ni siquiera a mí mismo. Pero esa es la verdad. Me… me gustas, Kurt. Me gusta cuando estamos juntos y eso, y no sé si podría atreverme a pensar demasiado en todo eso, o si siquiera sé cómo no le veo ni pies ni cabeza a esto, pero así es. Si continuamos con esto, te estoy frenando de realmente encontrar a alguien que pueda caminar contigo por el corredor y te hable, e incluso te bese si así lo quieren. Me di cuenta que continuaríamos como estábamos, pero simplemente – me llegó. No debí haberlo esperado, no debí esperar que te quedaras y fueras la… la…

―¿La otra mujer? ―Kurt ofreció, los labios vueltos hacia abajo.

―Bueno, algo así, aunque, no me gusta ese término, porque tú no eres una mujer, Kurt ―Blaine dijo―. Simplemente creo que ya no podremos hacer esto y no es debido a que yo no quiera. Es porque no puedo. Tan sólo - se acabó. Tiene que acabarse.

Kurt le frunció el ceño por algunos segundos, luego arrojó los pañuelos que había estado sosteniendo a la papelera.

―De acuerdo ―dijo―. Bien, lo que sea.  
―Kurt, no -

―No, ¿qué? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Alguna vez piensas, Blaine? ¿Alguna vez piensas en alguien más aparte de tí?

Blaine frunció las cejas con confusión. Había estado pensando en Kurt cuando había decidido ponerle fin a esto. Demonios, Kurt ya era en lo único que realmente pensaba.

―¿Pensaste que quizás yo no quiero que se acabe?

Oh.

―Kurt, mira. Es lo mejor.

―¿Lo es? ―Kurt preguntó―. Porque, ¿sabes lo que prueba esto?

Blaine esperó a que se lo dijera.

―Prueba que eres un cobarde mucho más grande lo que pensaba ―le informó―. Prueba que simplemente te estás conformando con esta estúpida vida falsa, porque tienes demasiado miedo, eres demasiado cobarde como para luchar y mostrarles a todos quien eres realmente.

Blaine no podía hablar, no podía encontrar las palabras.

―¿Quieres que te diga lo que eres, Blaine?

Él no quería saber. No quería oírlo, porque sabía lo que venía. Kurt lo dijo de todas maneras.

―Eres _gay, _Blaine ―dijo, con voz irregular―. Aunque, sé que ya lo sabes. Pero tienes demasiado miedo como para aceptarlo. Si ni siquiera puedes decirte a ti mismo la verdad, ¿cómo esperas que alguien más te tome en serio? Eres un chiste, un cobarde, un falso idiota que simplemente no puede luchar y ser lo que realmente es. Vas a ser miserable para siempre. Ya te lo dije y estaba improvisando cuando lo dije en ese entonces, pero ahora estoy absolutamente seguro.

―Te vas a graduar, entrar a una gran universidad. Te vas a quedar con Quinn. Te vas a casar con ella y vas a vivir en una gran casa en este estúpido pueblo y mientras te pruebas un costoso traje en los probadores de alguna gran tienda de diseño, vas a estar mirando a los otros tipos que también se van a estar probando costoso trajes. O en algunos años, irás al partido de tu hijo y te atraparan con uno de los otros padres, otro cobarde, igual que tú, lo descubrirás sonriéndote y vas a terminar como un infiel, Blaine. Y esa es decadencia de cómo va a ser tu vida. Por lo que, sí, está bien. Ve y hazlo. Espero que te funcione.

Blaine lo miraba fijamente, con el corazón acelerado, porque de repente todo lo dicho se sentía completamente posible y la idea le era realmente atemorizante. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser posible? Él no era gay. No lo era.

―Kurt -

―Creo que lo hemos dicho todo ―Kurt negó con la cabeza, hablando por encima de él―. Tan sólo - no te me acerques, ¿de acuerdo, Blaine? Ni siquiera me mires.

Y con eso, Kurt se dio la vuelta y se fue por la puerta, desapareciendo en los pasillos. Blaine se quedó en la silla por mucho, mucho más tiempo, no podía decir por cuanto e intentaba pensar, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y cada parte de sí le dolía y él simplemente quería dormir.

Se puso de pie y salió, luego en su auto se fue a casa para enfrentar la igualmente desastrosa vida familiar que había dejado atrás la noche anterior.

Blaine Anderson, el chico que en efecto lo tenía todo, en realidad, no tenía nada, o al menos nada bueno. Toda su vida se le estaba escapando entre los dedos y cayendo rápidamente en un abismo oscuro, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

* * *

**Lo siento por el desasosiego, excepto que en realidad no es así lol :). ¡Háganme saber qué les parece! :P**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	13. Chapter 13

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Nada me pertenece (excepto por el calzado de Kurt, ya que en realidad los tengo. Hay un enlace a un imagen del mismo en mi perfil sólo para lo visual lol) :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

―Hola, colega ―Burt dijo con una sonrisa, cuando Kurt entró por la puerta principal luego de la escuela ese día―. Feliz cumpleaños.

Kurt correspondió a la sonrisa. No había tenido el mejor día, que con el incidente de Blaine y todo, pero todavía sonrió, ya que su padre estaba sentado ahí en la mesa de la cocina, una caja envuelta en papel de colores brillantes estaba frente a él. Junto a la caja, había un pastel comprado con velas en forma de los números '1' y '8' encima. Ya había hecho el esfuerzo, lo menos que Kurt podía hacer era mostrar un poco de gratitud.

―Gracias, papá ―Kurt dijo, sonriendo y también yendo a sentarse a la mesa.

―Ábrelo ―Burt sonrió, empujado la caja en dirección a su hijo.

Kurt arrancó el papel, hasta que lo quitó por completo y una caja de cartón café fue revelada. La abrió por la parte superior y miró al interior.

―Papá ―Kurt jadeó mientras metía la mano para sacar los brillantes botines negros. Eran unas Vivienne Westwood y tenían tres hileras de botones dorados a los costados, que mostraban el logotipo de Vivienne Westwood. Olían a goma y plastilina―. Papá, esto es… ¡esto es _asombroso_! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ―Kurt arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su padre, que le correspondió al abrazo, riendo un poco.

―De nada ―Burt dijo, mientras se separaban―. Recordé que te gustaron aquella vez que fuimos de compras, pero la dependienta dijo que únicamente les quedaba un par de talla pequeña.

Kurt también recordaba ese día. Ella le había ido a informar que de todas maneras eran calzado femenino, con la nariz alzada.

―Co… costaban demasiado, papá ―Kurt dijo, estudiando el calzado―. No tenías que comprarlo.

―Oye ―Burt dijo―. No todos los días tu hijo se convierte en un hombre.

Kurt correspondió a la sonrisa de su padre y se sentía gradecido. Su papá siempre estaba ahí para él, siempre receptivo y dispuesto a aprender. Muchos chicos no tenían eso. Blaine no lo tenía. Kurt era afortunado.

―Lamento no haber estado aquí esta mañana, Kurt ―Burt dijo―. Tenía que ir al taller temprano.

―Está bien, papá.

―Pero, oye ―Burt sonrió, mirando justo a Kurt―. Al menos no estuviste solo.

Kurt paró en seco.

―¿Q-qué?

―Lo sé, Kurt.

El corazón de Kurt se apretó. Ahora le iban a dar una charla. Una muy incómoda.

―Mira, Kurt, ¿ese chico se está aprovechando de ti?

―¿Qué? Papá, no, nosotros -

―Escucha, chico ―Burt continuó y Kurt estaba seguro de que ahora estaba del color de un tomate. Podía sentir el calor presionando contra sus mejillas y subirle por el cuello―. Sé que tienes un buen corazón, no puedes evitarlo, te gusta ayudar a las personas ―continuó―. Pero no puedes permitirle pensar que puede seguir yendo de fiesta y emborracharse ya que le vas a dejar quedarse aquí.

_Oh. _

_Burt no lo sabía._

Kurt sintió el alivio correrle por las venas. Dejó caer los hombros un poco.

―Oh, lo sé, papá ―dijo, esperando verse lo suficientemente serio―. Aunque, no es así. Él no es tan malo, tan sólo - está pasando por muchas cosas. Supuse que podría serle útil un poco de bondad.

―Bueno, si estás seguro de que no te está usando... Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? ―Burt inquirió, señalando al brazalete plateado que todavía estaba en la muñeca de Kurt.

―¡Oh! Uhm, Mercedes ―dijo, rápidamente―. Le puso la letra de una canción, de la canción que Rachel y yo cantamos en Glee. ¿Ves? ―La mostró para que Burt la viera. Burt entrecerró los ojos.

―Oh, bonito ―dijo, luego se encogió de hombros. Entonces aproximó el pastel a Kurt. Las velas estaban encendidas, las llamas que oscilan suavemente―. Bueno. Sopla las velas y pide un deseo.

Kurt se inclinó, con una sonrisita en los labios y lo pensó por un minuto. Frunció los labios y sopló, las llamas vacilaron hasta que ya no había nada.

_Por favor que Blaine esté bien._

Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su padre, esperando que su deseo se cumpliera.

* * *

Blaine se sentía diferente.

También se veía diferente.

Se paró frente al espejo del baño, un pálido resplandor se lanzaba sobre él desde la insípida luz sobre su cabeza. Había ojeras bajos su ojos, la piel estaba pálida y tensa, la boca fruncida de lado. Sabía que realmente no era así, pero también pensaba que se veía más pequeño, lo que definitivamente no necesitaba.

Era algo extraño, pero después de estar con Kurt, de esa manera, ya no se sentía como la misma persona. No había sido así cuando hubo perdido la virginidad la primera vez, con Quinn. Se seguía refiriendo a la noche con Kurt de esa manera en su cabeza, como _la segunda vez, _pero sabía que era ridículo. No podía perder la virginidad dos veces. Ese era el punto.

Sin embargo, no había sido así con Quinn. Recordó mirar al espejo, posteriormente, buscando en su rostro por algún indicio de cambio. No había habido nada.

Ahora era diferente. Sentía como si algo dentro de sí se hubiera abierto de golpe y como si hubiera tenido algún tipo de revelación, era como haber descubierto algo de sí que antes desconocía.

Se apartó del espejo, su reflejo lo enfermaba y volvió a su recamara. Se sentía como basura. Cada parte de su cuerpo todavía le dolía y tenía un gran moretón sobre la parte superior de la espalda de donde había sido lanzado a la taquilla, pero en su mayoría, el corazón dolía. Se sentía agotado, demasiado cansado para nada, como si pudiera sentir un dolor físico en el pecho.

**BIP BIP.**

Blaine gruñó y se colapsó sobre la cama, agarrando el vibrante teléfono del buró.

**1 NUEVO MENSAJE DE: KURT.**

Blaine miró fijo al teléfono por algunos segundos, con ojos muy abiertos, inseguro de lo que pensar, luego presionó el botón central y en la pantalla se mostró el mensaje.

_Hola. Lo siento por todo lo que dije ayer, incluso si todo era verdad. De alguna manera sé por lo que estás pasando y sé que no es fácil. No era mi intención empeorarlo, simplemente me dejé llevar por el momento y todo eso simplemente salió. No me estoy retractando, sólo estoy diciendo que lamento si te hice sentir peor sobre todo. Lo superarás, con el tiempo. Te veo en la escuela, supongo. -K._

Blaine lo leyó una vez, dos y luego una y otra vez, y otra vez y pronto podía recitarlo sin tener que mirarlo.

_Está bien. Gracias. Nos vemos. -B._

No podía decir lo que quería decir, que también lo sentía, que había cometido un error, que iba a continuar cometiendo errores por el resto de su vida, ya que las cosas estaban rápidamente cayendo en picada y tenía miedo, y necesitaba a Kurt ahí para ayudarlo, incluso abrazarlo. No podía decir eso, ya que necesitaba alejarse de Kurt, necesitaba dejar que se marchara.

Temía que si volvía a estar en buenos términos con Kurt, diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Se recostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza palpitante. El juego era en menos de una semana y también las Seleccionales, y no podía pensar en uno sin recordar lo otro y le estaba rompiendo el alma.

Ahora de verdad se sentía enfermo.

* * *

―¿Quizás uno de los chicos de la banda podría entrar? ―Sam sugirió desde su asiento en la fila trasera. Todos miraron hacia a los chicos de la banda, que lucieron alarmados―. O no ―Sam dijo, lentamente.

―¿Podríamos pagar a alguien? ―Finn sugirió, causando que los otros suspiraran.

―No nos pongamos demasiado alterados ―el señor Schue dijo, pero también tenía el ceño fruncido―. Quizás podemos hablar con Blaine. ¿Alguien es amigo suyo?

Kurt permaneció en silencio. Blaine no era su amigo.

―Kurt, ¿no son pareja en la clase de Inglés? ―Rachel preguntó, dando la vuelta para encarar a Kurt. Ella sacudió el largo y lacio cabello castaño, sobre el hombro y lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

―Sí ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?

―Quizás deberías hablar con él ―Mercedes dijo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

―No le hablo a Blaine Anderson ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza, rotundamente. Cada vez que tenía que negar que él y Blaine siquiera hablaban, imágenes de un Blaine desnudo en su cama le llenaban la mente.

―Podrías hablar con él tan sólo por esta vez ―Artie dijo―. Quizás te escuchará.

―_Por favor_ ―Santana resopló en la fila de enfrente―. Anderson se cree mejor que todo. No escucha a nadie. Excepto quizás a su papi, escuché que le da unas palmadas de vez en cuando.

―Para, Santana ―Kurt dijo, con la mirada hacia el frente. Sí, Blaine era difícil a veces y quizás no escucharía a nadie, pero Kurt sabía que su vida en casa era un desastre y el padre era abusivo, y sin importar la situación entre ellos, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie se burlara de esa parte de la vida de Blaine―. Esa es una calumnia.

―¡Muy bien! ―el señor Schuester dijo, en voz alta―. Suficiente. ¡Esto no está resolviendo nada!

―Quizás él entre en razón ―Rory dijo, en su fuerte acento de Irlanda del Norte.

Kurt podía sentir la negatividad en el salón. Todo mundo sabía que eso no era posible.

―Como si Blaine Anderson fuera a abandonar un partido de futbol para cantar en un escenario ―Tina dijo, con tristeza.

―Kurt, ¿no crees que puedas hablar con Blaine? ―El señor Schue preguntó.

Kurt suspiró. Podía intentarlo, supuso, pero de alguna manera, Blaine lo había dejado de lado. Jamás fueron algo oficial ni nada, pero la manera en que lo había terminado hacía que Kurt se sintiera como si hubiera sido dejado. No podía hablar a Blaine. Él tenía principio, moral y respeto por sí mismo.

―No ―Kurt dijo, terminantemente―. No creo que pudiera.

* * *

―¿El gran juego mañana, eh, hijo?

Blaine levantó la vista a su papá, estudiándolo cuidadosamente. Era extraño. Podía ir de un rabioso lunático, a un interesado padre en un parpadeo. _Esto es peligroso, _Blaine pensó.

―Uh, sí.

―Oí que algunos reclutadores de todas las principales universidades estarán allí ―continuó―. Ésta es tu oportunidad para brillar.

―Uhm, cierto ―Blaine dijo, las ganas de vomitar repentinamente muy fuertes.

―No podré ir, desafortunadamente, pero sé que lo harás bien, Blaine ―su papá dijo, haciendo hincapié en la palabra 'sé'.

Blaine no pudo evitar pensar que sonó demasiado como una amenaza.

* * *

―40 minutos hasta que el autobús llegue, chicos ―el señor Schue dijo agitando las manos para calmar al club Glee―. ¡Asegúrense de tener todo!

El salón del coro estaba frenético con emoción, temor y ansiedad. En una hora, estarían en las Seleccionales en la sala verde, esperando para ir al escenario y presentarse, aunque con un miembro menos, pero aun así, el violonchelista no se veía tan mal. Al menos ya no. Él no había vomitado en los últimos diez minutos, lo que era un progreso.

Kurt se sentó, jugando con el brazalete en su muñeca. Sabía que Blaine no vendría, sin embargo, parte de sí lo esperaba…

―¿Estás bien, Kurt? ―Mercedes preguntó, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

―Sí ―Kurt dijo, sonriéndole en efecto―. Sí, bien. Un poco nervioso.

―Estarás bien una vez que estés en el escenario ―Mercedes le aseguró―. Oye, ¿qué es eso?

Ella estaba mirando al brazalete plateado, los dedos torciéndose alrededor de la misma.

―Un regalo de cumpleaños ―Kurt dijo, esperando que ya no preguntara nada. Pero lo hizo.

―¿De quién?

―Uhm ―Kurt dijo, sintiéndose nervioso. ¿Por qué no había planeado algo?―. Mi papá.

―Es bonito ―Mercedes sonrió y se puso de pie―. Bueno, me voy a asegurar que tenga todo listo. Te veo en un rato.

Se despidió de ella y ella cayó en el barullo que ocurría alrededor de la habitación. Kurt se sentó ahí, en silencio, los dedos acariciando el frío metal alrededor de su muñeca, trazando las palabras grabadas.

―_I want to take you far from the cynics in this town and kiss you on the mouth._

Pensó en el chico que le había dado éste brazalete, el chico que le había susurrado esas palabras contra sus labios, el chico que le había dado besitos por todo el cuello y lo abrazó al dormir, y le sonrió cautivadoramente.

Quizás vendría.

Kurt frunció el ceño mientras recordaba al chico con el vaso lleno de granizado, el que aventaba a los chicos a casilleros, el que estaba demasiado temeroso de que alguien viera ese otro lado suyo, el otro que preferiría morir antes que dejar a alguien ver su real ser.

El frío y duro hecho lo golpeó entonces como un granizado en la cara.

Blaine no iba a venir.

* * *

―Que sorpresa verte aquí, Anderson.

―Cierra la boca y aléjate, Karofsky. No estoy de humor.

―¿Por qué? ¿Hummel te dejo con las ganas? ―Karofsky sonrió abierta e incontrolablemente―. O quizás no, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Blaine golpeó la mano contra la taquilla en las duchas de los chicos y entonces al instante se arrepintió, porque le dio un carajo.

―Dije que te alejes, Karofsky ―Blaine dijo, con cierta paciencia forzada. Hoy no necesitaba una pelea. Ya sentía agotado y sí, quería golpear a alguien, pero en realidad, no tenía la fuerza ni la motivación. Tan sólo quería terminar con este partido, para poder ir a casa a dormir.

Karofsky reía como loco mientras se alejaba y Blaine continuó cambiándose.

El lugar olía jabón, polvo y calcetas sucias. El fuerte zumbido del equipo de futbol hablando y riendo llenaron el aire, y Blaine sintió nauseas. Debería estar con el club Glee, debería estar yendo al autobús y yendo a las Seleccionales con ellos. Debería estar con Kurt.

Blaine arrojó su mochila en la taquilla y se sentó en el pequeño banco de madera. Enterró la cabeza entres sus manos y suspiró, con las costillas doliéndole inexplicablemente. Esto era horrible. Sentía el sudor frío correrle por detrás del cuello, el estómago lleno una vez más con esa horrible sensación de vacío y la cabeza se sentía como si estuviera girando igual que un carrusel. Pero no había nada alegre en cómo se sentía hoy.

Se preguntó cómo sería si el mundo permitiera a todos tomar decisiones propias. No importaba, supuso. Siempre elegiría el futbol.

Siempre.

* * *

_Esta es tu oportunidad para brillar._

Las palabras sonaban como una estridente alarma en sus oídos, tenía la mente nublada e insegura. Dio un vistazo a sus compañeros de equipo estirándose al lado del campo junto a él, a la entrenadora Beiste en la banca estudiando las tácticas en una hoja, a las personas animando en las gradas. Vio a Quinn en su uniforme de animadora, sonriendo alegremente y agitando los pompones. Miró a su costado y vio a Karofsky calentando en su lugar, con el rostro retorcido airadamente. Vio a Puck riendo con Azimio, mientras agitando los tobillos, aflojándolos. Bajó la mirada a sus manos, temblando. Las rodillas se sentían débiles y estómago le daba vueltas, y no estaba en condiciones de dirigir un equipo a la victoria. No estaba en condiciones para nada.

Vio a la multitud de nuevo y fácilmente podía detectar a los reclutadores universitarios. Intentaron tener un perfil bajo, lucir inadvertidos, pero ¿cuántos espectadores van a un partido con un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo? Vio numerosos rostros familiares y algunos no tanto. Vio a profesores y vecinos locales, y el conserje y las señoras de la limpieza. Vio familias, mamás, papás, hijos e hijas, y bebés y niños, ancianos y ancianas. Vio rostros sonrientes, unos con el gesto fruncido, persona riendo, hablando, gritando, animando, agitando banderas y dedos de espuma y letreros.

Pero tras todos esos diferentes exteriores, tras las sonrisas, risas y los ánimos, vio lo que realmente había.

Vio un pueblo lleno de cínicos.

* * *

El reloj seguía corriendo. Kurt podía oírlo por encima del sonido de la risa y la emoción. Faltaban veinte minutos para que el autobús llegara. Sentía que al elegir al futbol por encima de las Seleccionales, Blaine lo estaba eligiendo todo por encima de él.

Era ridículo y Kurt sabía la realidad de cómo iban a ir las cosas, pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

* * *

―_¡Anderson!_

―_¡Anderson, vuelve aquí!_

―_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

―_¡Que alguien haga algo!_

―_¡Blaine! ¡Faltan cinco minutos para la patada inicial!_

―_¿Está loco?_

Blaine ignoraba los gritos de todos detrás de sí mientras dejaba caer su casco al suelo y corría hacia la escuela, dejando a todos tras de sí con la boca abierta. No estaba seguro lo que le hizo hacer esto. Quizás el hecho de que sentía como si algo estuviera gritando en su mente, a lo mejor los rostros severos de los gritos en las gradas, tal vez la manera en que Quinn le estaba sonriendo tras los volantes de los pompones. En cualquier caso, se había decidido y ahora no había vuelta atrás. No estaba seguro de lo que significaría para él y su posición en el equipo, para él y su estatus en la escuela, pero ahora lo había hecho y no podía cambiarlo. Francamente, ni siquiera quería.

Empujó la puerta del salón del coro y se encontró con varias miradas sorprendidas. Estaba jadeando y tosiendo un poco por toda la carrera. Dio un vistazo al lugar, buscando esos cristalinos y brillantes ojos azules, pero no los pudo encontrar. Respiró un par de veces y tratado de recobrar la compostura antes de hablar.

―¿Llego tarde? ―preguntó, todavía un poco sin aliento.

―¿V-vas a ir? ―Rachel preguntó, dando un paso adelante, viéndose sorprendida.

―Sí ―se encogió de hombros y uno de los chicos de la banda se cayó del asiento suspirando de alivio. Él debía ser su remplazo. Combatió la urgencia de preguntar dónde estaba Kurt, ya que todavía estaba incomodo de que las personas pensaran que eran cercanos. Quizás tenía un desastre de vida, pero todavía tenía una oportunidad de poder redimirse con los futbolistas. Quizás -

―Bueno ―Rachel dijo, cruzando los brazos―. Tu cabello es un desastre.

Ella tenía razón. Tenía el cabello pegado al rostro, con sudor, gomina y enmarañado por el casco de fútbol americano.

―¿Dónde está Hummel? ―preguntó, finalmente.

―¿Por qué…? ―Mercedes preguntó, escépticamente.

―Bueno, dicen que mi cabello es un desastre ―Blaine estipuló―. ¿A quién más conoces que pueda arreglarlo?

―Tiene razón, Mercedes ―Rachel dijo, todavía mirando a Blaine con una furtiva mirada.

―Fue a su taquilla por algo ―Mercedes le dijo, con un encogimiento de hombros.

Asintió ligeramente la cabeza, antes de volver a desaparecer en el corredor.

―¡Rápido, el autobús se va en 15 minutos! ―alguien le gritó.

Giró rápido en la esquina y se apresuró por los corredores, el corazón le latía con locura en el pecho. No estaba seguro de cuál era el plan, tan sólo que necesitaba verlo a solas antes de que se fueran en grupo al autobús.

Entonces lo vio, en la taquilla, moviéndose con la gracia regular que a Blaine tanto le gustaba observar. Se quedó de pie ahí, mirándolo por uno momento, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y tan sólo... _mirándolo fijamente. _Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Kurt siempre se veía tan angelical e inocente. Por supuesto, Blaine lo conocía de otra manera, pero Kurt todavía era lo más brillante e intachable en toda la escuela, en todo el pueblo, quizás en todo el mundo. Mirar a Kurt lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, de alguna manera. Deseó que tan sólo pudiera mirarlo todo el tiempo.

_Tiempo._

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

Corrió, volteó a Kurt y lo besó como si fuera su último día. Y de alguna manera, loca y desastrosa en la cabeza de Blaine, lo era.

* * *

Kurt se sorprendió ante el repentino contacto y el inesperado par de labios que le cubrieron los suyos. No se detuvo a pensar por mucho tiempo, ya que la boca de Blaine estaba sobre la suya y estaba murmurándole contra los labios, y los dedos gentilmente le acunaban los lados de la cara.

Por fin, se apartó y Blaine se vio herido, perdido, con miedo y todas esas cosas que Kurt quería alejar.

―¿Por - tú – Blaine? ―Kurt dijo, negando con la cabeza―. Se supone que estás en el partido, tú -

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja―. Lo sé y no estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar, o si mi vida se acabó, ni nada, pero estoy aquí y ahora ya no puedo volver.

Kurt sonrió entre dientes, ligeramente.

―Tú vida nunca se va a acabar, Blaine ―le dijo.

Blaine correspondió a la sonrisa, pero la suya no le llegó a la mirada. Se veía triste, vulnerable y muy diferente a sí mismo.

―Nos vamos a perder las Seleccionales ―Kurt le dijo.

―Dijeron que me arreglarías el cabello ―fue la respuesta.

Kurt levantó la vista al enmarañado cabello grasiento de Blaine e hizo una mueca.

―Bien, bien ―espiró―. ¿Rodaste en charcos?

―No ―Blaine le informó―. Tenía el casco puesto, pero me lo quité. Me siento libre.

Entonces Kurt rio y le dio un codazo a Blaine―. _Suenas_ borracho.

―Me _siento_ borracho ―Blaine dijo, con la sonrisa creciendo―. Apuesto a que todo mundo pensó que estaba borracho cuando salí corriendo del campo sin explicación.

―Habría dado mi brazo derecho para verlo.

―Me gusta tu brazo derecho ―Blaine bromeó―. Y también el izquierdo.

Kurt lo estudió, de cerca, justo en eso ojos avellana-dorados, pero no vio rastro de alcohol.

―Uhm ―dijo, volviendo a negar con la cabeza―. Caramba, puedo ver la gomina blanqueándose y la formando de grumos.

Kurt extendió el brazo para quitar la gomina y Blaine le atrapó la mano, y bajó la mirada a ella, luego de vuelta a los ojos de Kurt.

―No te lo quitaste ―Blaine exhaló, los ojos avellana fijos en los azul océano de Kurt.

Kurt se percató que se refería al brazalete. Los dedos de Blaine todavía estaban entrelazados alrededor de su muñeca, el pulgar frotaba de atrás para adelante por debajo de la muñeca, el toque enviaba escalofríos por todo Kurt mientras el pulgar trazaba sobre la vena.

―Nop ―Kurt dijo, con simpleza.

―¿Cómo es que…? ―Blaine preguntó―. Me imaginé que me odiabas.

―No te odio, Blaine.

En realidad, era lo contrario. A Kurt le gustaba Blaine. Era mejor de lo que había sido cuando se conocieron. Él no estaba completamente fuera de peligro, pero seguía mejorando. Y Kurt pensaba que aunque no hubiera mejorado, seguiría sin odiarlo, porque Blaine tenía todo ese otro lado y a veces, eso eclipsaba al otro Blaine, el que trataba a los demás como basura, el que hacía todas esas cosas malas.

Kurt sabía que ése no era el verdadero Blaine Anderson.

―Deberías odiarme ―Blaine murmuró.

―Y no me lo quité, porque quería algo que me recordara a este chico ―Kurt le dijo―. El que hace lo correcto. Y quería que lo vieras y también lo recordaras. Quería que lo vieras en mi muñeca durante las clases y recordaras que eres capaz de hacer lo correcto, que puedes hacer cosas tan sólo porque te apetece. Como cuando me lo diste ―Kurt dijo, levantando un poco la muñeca―. Y quería que lo vieras y supieras que sigo teniendo fe en ti, que todavía creo que puedes hacer lo correcto, que puedes ser tú mismo y hacer lo que quieras.

―Porque, Blaine, creo que esto es lo correcto para ti ―Kurt continuó―. Creo que el canto es lo tuyo. Nunca te he visto jugar futbol, pero sé que estás feliz cuando cantas. Te he visto feliz, de verdad, Blaine y cuando estás con ellos, ¿los futbolistas? No eres feliz. Quizás parte de ello también es por mí y por ti, y que quiero me elijas, sin importar lo que significaría, pero también es acerca de ti. De que fueras veraz y honesto contigo mismo. Quiero que lo hagas por ti, porque te hace feliz. Quiero que escojas lo que te hace feliz, escogerlo simplemente porque se siente correcto.

―Lo escogí ―Blaine dijo―. Perot ú también entras en ello.

―¿Sí?

―No me hagas decirlo, Kurt. Ya sabes que sí ―Blaine se vio afligido―. No - no puedo decir lo que significa, porque en realidad no lo sé, pero...

Blaine se apagó, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Estuvieron en silencio por un minuto, luego Kurt se aclaró la garganta.

―Vamos a llegar tarde ―Kurt le informó―. Podemos arreglar tu cabello en el autobús.

Kurt cerró la taquilla y comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón del coro, pero Blaine tiró de él hacia atrás, los dedos todavía fijos en la muñeca de Kurt.

―Espera ―Blaine dijo, una vez que Kurt se había girado para verlo.

―¿Qu-?

La boca de Blaine fue lentamente a la de Kurt y lo besó muy, muy lentamente, pero ardientemente. Kurt correspondió al beso, ya que era inevitable. Blaine había hecho esto y le había admitido que Kurt que afectó la decisión, de alguna manera.

Se apartaron, de mala gana, con pequeñas sonrisas tímidas en los labios y luego se fueron el corredor al salón del coro.

Ninguno vio a Karofsky, que había ido a buscar al mariscal de campo estrella, parado en la esquina, observándolos.

* * *

Blaine estaba en el escenario mientras el pesado telón de terciopelo se elevaba. La multitud era un mar interminable de personas y el corazón le estaba latiendo en el pecho. Nunca antes había hecho algo así. La música comenzó a sonar y Blaine respiró profundo mientras Rachel cantaba como voz principal. Entonces, abrió la boca, para cantar detrás con los otros.

_Este era su momento para brillar._

* * *

**En realidad no tengo nada que decir por una vez jaja. ¡Háganme qué les parece! :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Nada me pertenece. Muy bien. ¡Fiu!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

Kurt miró por el autobús, a la última fila y vio a Blaine sentado ahí mirando por la ventana. Todos los demás estaban celebrando que ganaron las Seleccionales. Estaban cantando, riendo y bebiendo esa horrible sidra que el señor Schue había traído. Blaine estaba sentado solo atrás.

―Kurt, ¿a dónde vas? ―Mercedes preguntó en cuanto Kurt comenzó a ponerse de pie.

―Pensaba en ver si Blaine quería unírsenos ―se encogió de hombros.

―_¿Por qué?_

―Uhm, ¿debido a que es parte de este club y siempre está solo? ―Kurt dijo.

―¿Y qué?, déjalo ―Mercedes agitó una mano―. De todas maneras a nadie le importa Blaine Anderson.

_A mí sí,_ Kurt pensó.

―No podemos simplemente dejarlo ahí, Mercedes ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Se ve muy solo. Además ―Kurt dijo―, no es tan malo.

Mercedes asumió una expresión de incredulidad, sus ojos oscuros y ensanchados, los labios entreabiertos.

―No es tan ma- ¡espera! ―la conmocionada expresión de Mercedes se convirtió en una de asombro y sonrió a sabiendas―. Él te _gusta_, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron por una fracción de segundo, y luego fingió sorpresa y actuó como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que había oído en toda su vida.

―¿Qué? ―dijo, alzando la voz―. ¡No! Eso - Mercedes. Eso es completamente ridículo. ¡A mí no me gusta Blaine Anderson!

―¡Sí, te gusta! ―Mercedes miró a Kurt con deleite y aplaudió―. ¡Kurt está e-na-mo-ra-do! ―Mercedes dijo cantarinamente.

―Esa sidra se te subió a la cabeza ―Kurt dijo, rodando los ojos, antes de volver a sentarse y negar con la cabeza.

Por dentro Kurt seguía cantando, luego de lo que pasó con Blaine en su taquilla. Sin embargo sabía que la felicidad no duraría mucho, ya que el estatus social de Blaine iba a ser ensuciado y su padre iba a hacer una escena, y él iba a decantar por eso, probablemente enojarse, y ¿quién sabe lo que eso le haría hacer? Pero por ahora, simplemente estaba feliz. Habían ganado las Seleccionales, Blaine había hecho algo que lo hizo feliz y de alguna manera, Kurt sentía que lo había elegido por encima de... bueno, _algo,_ de cualquier manera.

Sabía que no era nada exclusivo y que iba a volver a Blaine robándole besos mientras Quinn no estuviera cerca y quizás a que hicieran algo sexual, y luego Blaine tendría pánico y diría que lo siente.

Tal vez eso lo desesperaba. Quizás eso lo hacía un incauto. No le importaba. Al menos no ahora mismo. Con el tiempo lo haría. Necesitaría hablar con Blaine, decirle que no podían seguirlo haciendo, que él tenía principios, pero por ahora simplemente lo haría. Ayudaría a Blaine a pasar por esto, ya que sabía exactamente lo que era lidiar con todo lo que Blaine estaba pasando y lo que muy pronto afrontaría. Sabía lo que era ser un paría social. Sabía lo que era lidiar con la sexualidad. Sabía lo que era tener miedo. Por lo tanto, ahora, simplemente estaría ahí para él.

* * *

―Hola.

Blaine miraba por la ventana y vio a Kurt caminando hacia él, tambaleándose un poco ya que el autobús se sacudía. Se sentó al lado de Blaine y lo miró.

―Hola ―Blaine respondió, con los ojos yendo a la muñeca de Kurt, porque le gustaba saber que todavía estaba usando el brazalete.

―¿Por qué estás sentando aquí a solas?

Blaine le dio una mirada que decía '¿tienes que preguntarlo?' y Kurt frunció el ceño.

―Vamos ―dijo, tirando ligeramente la manga de la chaqueta de Blaine―. Ven a sentarte con nosotros. Está bien. Eres parte de este equipo, Blaine.

Blaine exhaló y volvió la vista a lo que sucedía fuera de la ventana. También había sido parte de otro equipo, hace apenas unas horas. Ahora parecía que todo se había ido, que todo estaba desmoronándose.

―Mira ―Kurt dijo, volviéndose a sentarse junto a Blaine―. Sé que estás preocupado por lo que va a pasar con todo, pero mejorará, independientemente de lo que suceda.

―Lo dudo ―Blaine murmuró, todavía mirando afuera. Nada estaba pasando ahí.

―Eso es porque eres muy negativo todo el tiempo ―Kurt le dijo―. Aunque, en serio. Las cosas nunca son tan malas como pensamos, Blaine. Confía en mí, hubo momentos en los que pensé era el fin del mundo. Como cuando mi papá estuvo en el hospital. Pensé que eso era todo y no sé lo que habría hecho si lo hubiera perdido. No era como si mi vida fuera todo rayos de sol y arcoíris tan cual, pero mejoró. Las cosas siempre mejoran, con el tiempo.

Blaine se sintió como un imbécil no por primera vez en presencia de Kurt. Cuando Kurt le contaba sobre su padre y las cosas que había pasado, le hacía sentir que tenía menores problemas en comparación. Tanto como le contaba Kurt.

―Ningún problemas es menos que otro, Blaine ―Kurt respondió―. Si algo te está molestando y afecta tu vida diaria, entonces es un problema, tan simple como eso. Tan sólo porque alguien tenga un problema más grande que tú, no significa que el tuyo no importe. Si algo te está molestando y te preocupa, entonces es válido hablar de ello, ¿sabes?

Blaine asintió, pensando que entendió.

―A parte ―Kurt dijo y Blaine pensó que la voz le sonó un poco irregular mientras hablaba―, te ayudaré de cualquier manera que pueda. Yo - bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que afrontarlo solo.

―Gracias, pero, uhm ―Blaine miró al frente del autobús―. ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?

―Claro ―Kurt asintió.

Blaine asintió, agradecidamente. Ahora mismo no quería hablarlo. Necesitaba estar a solas con Kurt cuando hablaban de sus problemas personales. El autobús estaba demasiado lleno para su gusto.

―Entonces, ¿vas a venir a sentarte con nosotros? ―Kurt preguntó, sonriendo y Blaine volvió a fruncir el ceño, porque cuando Kurt sonreía, le hacía querer hacer las cosas. Querer decir sí a todo lo que él quisiera que hiciera.

Sin embargo, dijo―. No lo creo.

―¡Oh, vamos! ―Kurt dijo―. ¡Tenemos sidra!

―Oh, caramba ―Blaine bromeó―. Sí que son salvajes.

Kurt le dio un codazo juguetonamente y Blaine sonrió más. Le gustaba cuando tenían pequeños momentos como este. Le hacían sentir como si no todo estuviera perdido.

―Pero, en serio, vuelve ―Blaine dijo―. Mercedes sigue mirando para asegurarse de que no he sacado un granizado mágicamente de mi bolsillo y te lo he vaciado en tu perfecto peinado.

Era verdad. Ella miraba cada pocos segundos, tomando un poco del vaso de plástico, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados. Blaine tenía el impulso de agitar la mano, o deshacerse de ella, pero no pensó que lo favoreciera.

―Ella cree que me gustas ―Kurt dijo, mirando en dirección a Mercedes.

―Oh, lo cree, ¿verdad? ―Blaine sonrió de lado―. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

―Le dije que la sidra se le subió a la cabeza ―Kurt rio.

―Sí, toda esa efervescencia puede volverte loco ―Blaine bromeó.

―Totalmente ―Kurt sonrió―. Vamos, ven a sentarte con nosotros, Blaine. Será divertido.

Blaine levantó la mirada y vio a Sam Evans cantando el tema de Pokémon. Brittany tenía pajillas en las fosa nasales. Finn Hudson estaba intentando balancear una pajilla sobre la nariz. Blaine apartó la vista, negando con la cabeza.

―Sí, se ve muy divertido ―dijo, sin faltar el sarcasmo y Kurt le volvió a dar otro codazo.

―¿Por favor?

―No, Kurt.

―Vamos ―Kurt pidió―. Quiero que vengas. Hazlo por mí.

Entonces Blaine lo miró, porque si de verdad Kurt quería que fuera, probablemente iría. Le agradaba la idea de ser querido por sí mismo. Otras personas lo querían por su estatus, por ejemplo, Quinn. Con Kurt, no era así.

―Bien ―Blaine suspiró y Kurt aplaudió como diciendo '¡oh, estupendo!' y Blaine rodó los ojos, afectivamente―. Aunque, con una condición.

La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció y los ojos se entrecerraron, estudiando a Blaine.

―¿Qué?

―Más tarde vendrás conmigo al campo ―Blaine sentenció―. No quiero ir a casa esta noche y en realidad no quiero estar solo.

Odió admitir esa última parte, pero con Kurt, no era tan malo. No creía que Kurt lo juzgaría, o al menos no por esas razones.

―Trato ―Kurt dijo, casi al instante―. Ahora, ven. Pon esa sonrisa ganadora y sintoniza al Blaine Anderson que conozco y amo.

Kurt se puso de pie y fue en dirección al frente del autobús, obviamente esperando que Blaine lo siguiera, pero Blaine permaneció quieto en el asiento por un par de segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos y la quijada colgando, ya que Kurt había dicho indirectamente que lo amaba.

* * *

―Acabamos-hemos tenido sexo en un campo ―Kurt dijo, incrédulamente―. Oh Dios. _Hemos tenido sexo en un campo_.

―Normalmente, soy yo el que pierde los estribos ―Blaine dijo, mirando al cielo―. Esto es un cambio agradable.

―No estoy perdiendo los estribos por la misma razón que tú ―Kurt dijo, sintiendo un ligero mareo―. En realidad, ni siquiera estoy perdiendo los estribos.

―Sí, los pierdes ―Blaine dijo, rodando sobre su estómago y levantándose con los codos. Le sonrió a Kurt que estaba mirando al cielo con ojos ensanchados.

Estaban sobre esa manta que Blaine había llevado consigo la última vez y ahora, también había traído una segunda manta, que estaba encima de ellos. Kurt no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido. Habían estado recostados ahí, observando las estrellas, justo como antes. Luego de repente se estuvieron besando y entonces la ropa comenzó a caer y Kurt ni siquiera pensó en objetar por hacerlo en medio de un bendito campo, porque Blaine se veía demasiado apuesto a la luz de la luna y si hubiera dicho que lo no quería, habría estado mintiendo.

―No es así.

―Pruébalo ―Blaine susurró y entonces se movió se cernió sobre Kurt, que simplemente lo miró, aturdido.

―¿Qué est-?

Blaine lo estaba besando de nuevo y Kurt pensó en apartarlo para que pudieran hablar, y quejarse un poco acerca de estar desnudo en un campo y haber tenido sexo con Blaine sin alguna protección, pero entonces Blaine estuvo profundizando el beso y los dedos le estaban acariciando el brazo, frotando pequeños círculos de un lado a otro, lo toque enviaba ligeros estremecimientos por la piel de Kurt, y se rindió con un suspiro, y correspondió al beso de Blaine.

Cuando se apartaron, Blaine le sonrió entre dientes a Kurt, los ojos de un oscuro dorado a la luz de las estrellas.

―Tienes razón, no estás perdiendo los estribos ―dijo, luego se echó junto a Kurt, los brazos tocándose. Blaine suspiró―. Tan sólo no quiero que esta noche termine.

Kurt pudo haberlo analizado románticamente, lo que habría sido 'no quiero que esta noche termine porque quiero pasar cada minuto a tu lado y eso no puede pasar cuando estamos en público', pero estaba bastante seguro de que no era a lo que Blaine se refería. Estaba muy seguro de que quiso decir 'no quiero que esta noche termine porque mañana puede que sea marginado y esté sin amigos ni novia, y tendré que lidiar con mi furioso padre'.

Kurt suspiró―. Bueno, no importa lo que pase, todavía nos tienes, al club Glee ―Kurt le dijo, luego inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Blaine―. Y… todavía me tendrás a mí.

Blaine giró la cabeza poco a poco para mirar a Kurt.

―Aunque, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

―¿Qué?

―¿Por cuánto tiempo te seguiré teniendo?

Kurt supo a lo que se refería. Kurt no se iba a quedar como el... el _amante_ para siempre.

―Siempre seré alguien a quien puedes recurrir ―Kurt le aseguró―. No importa la situación.

Blaine asintió, luego volvió a suspirar.

―Si las cosas fueran diferentes, sabes que yo... ―Blaine se quedó sin palabras, dejando a Kurt mirándolo expectante. Era claro que no iba a terminar esa oración.

―Todavía no piensas que eres gay, ¿verdad?

Blaine se tensó, Kurt lo sintió ponerse rígido junto a él. No dijo nada, lo que Kurt pensó era una mejora de la negación instantánea.

―Blaine, acabamos de tener sexo en un campo ―Kurt volvió a decir, tanto como un recordatorio de lo loco que fue y para recordarle a Blaine que los chicos heterosexuales en realidad no van teniendo sexo en campos con otros chicos.

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja―. ¿Qué tanto te duele en este momento?

Entonces Kurt se rio un poco, ya que le dolía mucho. Blaine había insistido en ser el activo y obviamente no habían planeado que sucediera, por lo que no tuvieron condones, lubricante ni nada de lo que haría la intrusión más fácil (además de saliva, pero eso le daba calosfríos a Kurt por todas partes cada vez que lo pensaba). Entonces, sí, Kurt se estaba sintiendo muy sensible e incómodo, y no se quería mover. Jamás.

―Puede que tenga que permanecer en esta posición para siempre ―fue la respuesta de Kurt y Blaine dijo, con el cuerpo temblando al reírse junto al de Kurt.

―Entonces, todas las veces que necesite acudir a ti con todos mis problemas, ¿tendré que venir a encontrarte aquí?

Kurt le dio un codazo a Blaine. Parecía estar haciendo eso demasiado últimamente.

―Muy gracioso, Anderson ―Kurt bromeó.

―Será como en 'Pocahontas' ―Blaine continuó, sonriendo alegremente, parte de luz lunar por su rostro―. Cuando va con su abuela por consejos. Pero la abuela es un árbol.

Kurt farfulló e intentó sentarse, pero terminó cayendo de espaldas, quejándose, porque todo le dolía.

―Calma, Abuela Sauce ―Blaine dijo, riéndose. A Kurt le gustaba cuando reía, incluso si era a causa de él―. Muévete más rápido y te lastimarás más.

―¿Y de quién es la culpa? ―Kurt sonrió con suficiencia.

―Mía ―Blaine rio―. Pero ni una vez te escuché rehusarte.

Como si lo fuera a hacer.

―Dos años ―Kurt espiró, riendo a medias―. ¿Cómo es posible que Quinn se las arregló para aguantarlo contigo por dos años?

Blaine dio un codazo a Kurt esta vez y dijo―. Bueno, obviamente no soy así con Quinn. Es difícil hablar con Quinn. No escucha la mayoría del tiempo. Y puede dar miedo. Así que, ella es tranquila, reservada, genial, 'no habla a menos que seas' Blaine.

Kurt pensó que Quinn debía estar loca. Ella lo tenía a él y lo trataba de esa manera. Para ser justos, Blaine no la trataba exactamente como una reina, pero ella al menos podía fingir que le importaba un carajo. Blaine parecía fingir que le importaba, al menos en público.

―Para que conste ―Kurt comenzó, sonriéndole de lado a Blaine―, yo creo que este Blaine es más genial que el otro Blaine.

―Es muy amable de tu parte ―Blaine rio, pero no con el corazón―. Nadie más lo piensa.

―¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca le muestras este lado a nadie? ―Kurt inquirió y Blaine de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

―Ya sé cómo son ellos.

―¿Qué sabes, Blaine? ―Kurt sonrió, tristemente―. Nada de eso, la popularidad y toda esa mierda, nada de eso va a importar en unos años. Como yo lo veo, bien podrías haber sido tú mismo desde el principio, porque si te pones a fingir demasiado, ya no conocerás otra manera de ser y entonces con el tiempo, toda tu vida será una mentira, ¿sabes?

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo, con una voz muy baja.

―No creo que lo sepas ―Kurt suspiró, tristemente. Si Blaine de verdad lo sabía, haría algo al respecto, pero quizás en algún momento lo entendería. De cualquier manera Kurt lo esperaba. Blaine se vio incómodo y permaneció en silencio por bastante tiempo, por lo que Kurt cambió de tema―. No puedo creer que estemos desnudo en un campo. Está asqueroso aquí y no me he humectado o -

―Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás una noche, Kurt, ―Blaine rio―. Ahora deja de quejarte, toma mi mano y observemos las estrellas, porque esta puede ser la última noche de felicidad que tenga en toda mi vida.

Blaine deslizó su mano en la de Kurt y le dio un gentil apretón, como si tan sólo quisiera a alguien para darle un poco de tranquilidad. Kurt podía hacerlo.

―Volverás a sonreír, Blaine ―Kurt le dijo, girando la cabeza para ver a Blaine directo a esos ojos color miel.

―No, no sonreiré ―Blaine dijo y Kurt pudo ver el dolor en esos ojos. No estaba seguro si había límites ahora que habían estado tan íntimos, y tan sólo quería moverse y abrazarlo. No lo hizo.

―Sí, sonreirás ―Kurt dijo, firmemente―. Me aseguraré de ello.

* * *

Blaine caminó por los pasillos, con la cabeza inclinada, deseando no tener que hacer esto. Él y Kurt habían separados caminos al girar la esquina e incluso si Kurt se lo aseguró una y otra vez, simplemente no sentía que todo fuera a ir como esperaba.

Dio la vuelta en la esquina donde estaban las taquillas y al instante sintió las miradas sobre sí. Levantó la cabeza e intentó verse orgulloso, porque él era Blaine Anderson y era mejor que todos ellos. Incluso si en realidad no se lo creía, esperaba que esa fuera la vibra que estaba dando.

―¡Blaine!

Blaine respiró profundo y se giró para ver a Quinn corriendo hacia él. Estaba jodido.

―¡Tú, imbécil!

Blaine rodó los ojos. Estaba cansado. No quería lidiar con esto. A veces, cuando Quinn se comportaba de esta manera, quería gritarle que la estaba engañando, tan sólo para ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero siempre pensó que era mejor que ella.

―¡Te llamé, casi doscientas veces! ―Quinn declaró para que todos escucharan una vez que lo alcanzó―. ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso, Blaine! ¿Sabes lo que la gente anda diciendo?

―No ―Blaine dijo, cansadamente―. Pero puedo imaginarlo.

―No ―Quinn dijo, enojada―. No puedes imaginarlo. ¡Dicen que te estás volviendo un nerd!

Blaine comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero fue seguido, muy a su pesar.

―Hay peores cosas por las que ser acusado que ser nerd, Quinn ―Blaine le informó.

―Sí, eso es verdad, Blaine, porque, ¿sabes que otros rumores andan rondando? Y, Dios, _espero_ que sólo sea un rumor. De hecho, _estoy segura _de que sólo es un rumor, ¡porque mi novio no haría algo como _volverse gay _por mi causa! ―Quinn gritó. El corazón de Blaine se detuvo, pero continuó el camino, haciéndose el tonto―. Karofsky está diciendo que te acuestas con un chico gay.

―¿Y le prestas atención a lo que Karofsky dice porque...?

―Porque últimamente estás actuando extraño, Blaine, no puedes negarlo ―Quinn lo pegó el brazo e hizo el gesto de que la siguiera al interior de un salón vació. La siguió porque de todos modos ella lo seguiría y preferiría hacerlo en privado más que en un pasillo lleno de estudiantes cotillas, sin mencionar a los profesores.

―Entonces, dime ―Quinn dijo, una vez que estuvieron dentro―. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Blaine suspiró y se sentó sobre la mesa. Bajó la mirada a sus pies.

―Me gusta cantar ―se encogió de hombros.

―Oh, Dios ―Quinn dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza afligida―. ¡Entonces eres gay!

―Cielos, Quinn ―Blaine gruñó―. Cantar no te hace gay. Yo no soy gay.

Mantuvo la mirada baja, porque ya no estaba seguro de que eso fuera completamente cierto. Quizá fuera el momento de averiguarlo pronto. Se lo pensaría.

―Entonces, ¿por qué?

―Porque necesitaban un doceavo miembro ―Blaine le dijo―. Mira, me gustar hacerlo y me necesitaban, por eso fui, ¿de acuerdo? No sé por qué estás hacienda un escándalo de esto.

Ahora Quinn se veía trastornada, con los ojos muy abiertos, las cejas arqueadas exageradamente y los labios entreabiertos.

―Uhm, ¡quizás porque _todo el mundo está hablando de ti_! ―Quinn le dijo y Blaine volvió a rodar los ojos. Eso le recordaba a lo que Kurt había dicho, sobre que nada de esto importaba en el mundo real, en el futuro, fuera de este pueblo. Obviamente el mundo entero no estaba hablando de un chico abandonando un partido de futbol por una competición coral.

―Lo superarán ―se encogió de hombros, pero en realidad no lo creía.

―¿Y qué con Karofsky? ―Quinn preguntó y Blaine deseó que simplemente se olvidara de eso―. ¿De dónde sacaría una historia así?

Blaine suspiró. Respiró un par de veces, luego levantó la vista a su novia. Lo estaba cuestionando con la mirada.

―Mira, así está la cosa. Sabes que me pusieron con un chico nuevo en inglés, ¿verdad? ¿La clase de la Srta. Flynn? ―Quinn asintió―. Entonces, resulta que este chico - Kurt - es gay. También está en Glee, por lo que Karofsky, que de repente me odia por alguna razón, inventó ese cuento de que estoy teniendo sexo con él - Hummel.

―¿Hummel?

La miró boquiabierto por un minuto. ¿Lo estaba escuchando?

―Sí, Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Ese es el chico con el que me emparejaron.

―¿Y Karofsky simplemente te odia de repente?

―Sí, no tengo idea del por qué, ¿bien? Quizás es porque me uní a Glee, no lo sé, pero me atacó el otro día. ¿Recuerdas?

Quinn asintió lentamente, claramente creyéndole―. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

―Le voy a romper las piernas ―Blaine dijo. No tenía intención de realmente romperle las piernas a Karofsky, de hecho ni algún otro hueso, pero definitivamente lo iba a confrontar y tener una pequeña conversación con él acerca del incidente en armario del conserje.

―Muy bien ―Quinn dijo, viéndose más calmada―. Bueno, creo que si solamente es un rumor, estaremos bien. Aunque, todo lo de irte del partido, no lo sé. Fue una acción muy tonta, Blaine.

―¿Por qué siempre soy el tonto?

―Nunca dije eso ―Quinn señaló―. Pero ahora no ayuda a tu reputación, ¿verdad? ¡Quizás estará bien! ¡Tal vez si te peleas con Karofsky, tu reputación mejore! Los ojos morados son sensuales, Blaine, puedes dejarle pegarte un par de veces. ¡Entonces las personas comenzarán a verte de nuevo como mi genial y popular novio!

―Espera ―Blaine dijo, frunciendo las cejas―. ¿_Quieres _que salga lastimado, tan sólo para que no te haga ver mal?

―Admítelo, cariño, eso ayudaría ―Quinn dijo, con las manos en la cadera.

―En realidad, Quinn, no creo que quiera continuar con esta conversación ―Blaine dijo, poniéndose de pie―. De hecho, tampoco creo que quiera continuar con esta relación.

No era que Blaine hubiera definido lo que él y Quinn tenían como una relación.

―Blaine -

―Ambos sabemos la razón por la estuvimos junto en primer lugar, por lo que no hay -

―Si terminas conmigo, ¿sabes lo que las personas van a decir? ―Quinn dijo―. Pensarán que esos rumores son verdad, Blaine. Sumarán dos más dos y llegaran a la conclusión de que eres un maricón. A parte de eso, no creo que puedas permitirte dejarme. Estás en la cuerda floja, Blaine. El que yo sea tu novia va a ayudar a regresarte a la cima. ¿Qué tal si piensas en eso antes de que decidas no querer 'continuar esta relación'?

Ella tenía razón. Blaine se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la mesa e inhaló profundamente. Todo lo que dijo, por una vez en su pequeña vida perfecta, estaba en el blanco.

―Bien ―dijo, al fin―. Muy bien. Tienes lo que querías, ahora, ¿puedo ir por mis libros?

Quinn sonrió, satisfecha y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

―Bien ―dijo, una vez que retrocedió un paso―. Te veré en clase, ¿de acuerdo, cariño? ¡Todo este desastre se habrá acabado y olvidado muy pronto, ya lo verás!

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue, balanceando las caderas. Blaine se quedó ahí otro minuto. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo peor que pudo ser. Por un lado, estaba decepcionado de que Quinn no hubiera terminado las cosas. Por supuesto, había tenido la oportunidad, pero tenía que salvar la reputación. Eso era todo lo que él tenía. Bueno, también tenía a Kurt, pero estaba seguro que él se hartaría del acuerdo tarde o temprano. A la larga, esto era lo mejor.

**BIP BIP.**

Blaine buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el vibrante teléfono.

**1 NUEVO MENSAJE DE: KURT.**

_Karofsky ya lo sabe._

* * *

―Bueno, miren que tenemos aquí.

Kurt reconoció la voz inmediatamente detrás de sí. Se dio la vuelta, justo mientras las largas manos de Karofsky bajaban sobre sus hombros. Intentó apartarlo, pero era demasiado fuerte. Empujó a Kurt dentro de un salón vacío y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

El corazón de Kurt estaba martillándole en el pecho. No estaba seguro de lo que Karofsky era capaz de hacer y en realidad no quería averiguarlo.

―Karofsky, ¿qué quieres? ―preguntó, esperando no sonar tan temeroso.

―Te vi, sabes ―Karofsky rugió. Se veía enojado, realmente enojado―, ayer.

―¿Me viste ayer? ―Kurt preguntó, confundido―. Bueno, eso es probablemente porque voy a esta escuela. Buena vista.

Kurt maldijo su gran boca. Lo último que necesitaba era provocarlo.

―No ―Karofsky dijo, acercándose. Kurt retrocedió un paso―. Me refiero a que,_ te vi._ A ti y a Anderson intercambiando saliva en las taquillas.

Kurt se paralizó. Su pensamiento inicial fue que Blaine fue degradado y se sintió horrible. Sabía que en realidad no era culpa suya, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal.

―Karofsky, Blaine Anderson tiene una relación con Quinn Fabray ―Kurt dijo, ya que no dolía intentarlo―. Él no es gay. No sé lo que crees haber visto, pero -

―Déjate de mentiras, Hummel, sé lo que vi y escuché ―Karofsky le dijo.

―¡F-Fue un error! ―Kurt dijo, rápidamente―. Yo lo besé. Él no se lo esperaba, simplemente sucedió. Él me dijo que no le gustaban los chicos y así lo dejamos. En serio.

―¿Esperas que crea esa mentira? ―Karofsky dijo, riendo cruelmente―. Estuve ahí desde el segundo en que Anderson dijo que le gustaban tus jodidos bracitos de chica.

Oh, entonces eso era diferente. Estaban oficialmente arruinados.

―Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, Karofsky? ―Kurt dijo, sacando valor de la nada―. Tú y yo sabemos lo que me hiciste en ese armario y aunque no te voy a exponer ante todos en McKinley High, no puedo prometerte que Blaine no lo hará. Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Karofsky se vio un poco desconcertado.

―¿Por qué él?

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó, arrugando la nariz.

―Me escuchaste ―Karofsky dijo, en voz baja, con los ojos hacia el suelo―. ¿Por qué él?

Kurt estuvo en silencio por un momento. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

―¿Por qué quién?

―_¿__Por qué Blaine Anderson__?_ ―Karofsky dijo, alzando la voz―. ¿_Por qué no yo__?_

Kurt se congeló. Las cosas se habían puesto de repente muy, muy extrañas. Casi podía sentir el hielo en la habitación. No dijo nada, pero Karofsky continuó, con el rostro retorcido de furia.

―No lo entiendo ―dijo―. Te hizo lo mismo que yo, sin embargo cuando te besé, gritaste como si te hubiera puesto un cuchillo en la garganta. Pero cuando él te besó - cuando _Anderson _te besó - tú le correspondiste. ¡Colocaste tus jodidos bracitos de chica alrededor de él y _le correspondiste el beso_!

―Blaine no es nada como tú.

La cabeza de Karofsky se levantó y un millón de emociones le pasaron por el rostro: Furia, temor, dolor, más furia. Kurt sintió pena por él, después recordó que en realidad era un completo imbécil, mucho peor que Blaine. Él le había hecho cosas que Blaine nunca hizo, también había dicho cosas. Karofsky estaba obviamente teniendo problemas de sexualidad y sí, Kurt sabía lo que era eso, per había mejores maneras de lidiar con ello que golpeando chicos.

―Blaine no hace esas cosas porque quiera. Las hace porque piensa que debe hacerlas. He visto el placer que te da herir a otros, Karofsky. He visto tu rostro. Él no es así ―Kurt dijo, firmemente.

―Apenas lo conoces -

―En realidad, probablemente podría decir que lo conozco mejor que algunos de ustedes, que se supone son sus 'amigos' ―Kurt dijo, haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos―. Lo has conocido toda tu vida, yo por poco más de tres meses. Estoy bastante seguro de que no tienes ni idea de quién es él realmente.

―Que se joda ―Karofsky escupió―. Oh, espera, ya lo has jodido.

Kurt no dijo nada. Entonces Karofsky se vio impactado, como si no hubiera creído sus propias palabras hasta que Kurt se había parado ahí y no las negó.

―¿_Lo jodiste_?

―Eso ―Kurt dijo, caminando hacia la puerta―, no es tu incumbencia. Antes de que vayas por ahí contándole a todos de nosotros, probablemente deberías pensar. Blaine no se va a sentar y dejarte decir esas cosas acerca de él, sin importar si son verdad o no y yo no podré detenerlo. Si lo haces y él les cuenta a todos lo que sucedió en el armario del conserje y luego las personas me preguntan si es verdad, no voy a ser capaz de decir que no, ¿verdad?

Karofsky lo miró con la boca abierta.

―Exactamente ―Kurt sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Se fue por el pasillo y giró en la esquina antes de sacar su teléfono del bolso, con las manos temblando. Escribió un rápido mensaje y lo envió.

_Karofsky ya lo sabe._

* * *

―Esta es una intervención, Blaine.

―¿Una _qué_? ―Blaine preguntó, mirando a Puck y a otros seis chicos del equipo de futbol parados alrededor de él frente a su taquilla.

―Una intervención ―Puck repitió en un tono que decía '¡duh!'.

―Uhm, eso no tiene sentido -

―Sí, tiene sentido ―Azimio dijo, junto a Puck. Blaine notó que Karofsky no estaba presente. Mucho mejor.

―De acuerdo ―Blaine dijo, lentamente.

―Quinn nos contó por qué fuiste a Glee ―Puck dijo y Blaine asintió―. Además nos dijo que en realidad no te estás acostando con Hummel.

Blaine volvió a asentir―. No lo hago.

―Veras, Karofsky nos dio algunas buenas razones para creer lo que estaba diciendo ―Puck continuó y el corazón Blaine se aceleró. Tan sólo quería huir y nunca regresar. Quizás incluso llevarse a Kurt con él―. Entonces, te lo vamos a preguntar para aclararlo. ¿Eres gay?

Blaine farfulló, esperando que fuera convincente.  
―¿Qué? ―dijo, en sorpresa―. ¡No! Estoy con Quinn, ¿cómo podría ser gay?

―¿Estás seguro?

―Afirmativo.

Casi podía sentir al mundo entero riéndose de él. Obviamente, nadie más lo sabía, pero si lo supieran…

―Muy bien ―Puck dijo―. Bien, tan sólo para que la gente no piense que somos presa fácil, vamos a pedirte amablemente que no te sientes con nosotros en el almuerzo hasta después de las vacaciones de invierno.

Blaine dejó a su boca abrirse de golpe. No podían ir en serio.

―¿Qué, en serio?

―Sí ―Puck se encogió de hombros―. Es buena lógica.

―Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, Puckerman ―Blaine negó con la cabeza. Se sintió mareado y cansado, y quería irse a casa para dormir, pero sabía que no era tan simple. Ir a casa significaba encarar a su papá, lo que no sería lindo.

―Mira, Anderson ―Puck dijo, acercándose y alejando a Blaine de los otros―. _Blaine._ Tú eres mi hermano, ¿cierto?

Blaine asintió. Eso suponía.

―Correcto y, tú y yo, somos los numero uno de este lugar. Lo estropeaste y yo soy todo perdón y eso. De todas maneras ganamos el juego, no hay daño, no hay falta, ¿correcto? Entonces, ahora no puedo arriesgarme a dañar también mi reputación, ¿correcto? Así que, si nos tomamos un poco de tiempo fuera, nada puede salir mal. Después de las vacaciones de invierno, simplemente vuelves a ser mi viejo hermano, ¿correcto? Todos habrán olvidado este pequeño percance y volverás a estar en la cima. Simple.

Entonces Blaine se dio cuenta de tres cosas. Uno, Puck tenía la peor lógica de cualquiera que hubiera conocido en su vida. Dos, Puck decía la palabra 'correcto' demasiadas veces y tres, tan tonta como pudiera parecer la lógica de Puck, tenía un punto. Esa era la manera en que las cosas funcionaban aquí y mañana era el último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Podía lidiar con ello.

Asintió―. De acuerdo.

―Bien ―Puck sonrió―. Entonces, tan sólo ve con esos perdedores de Glee por el último par de días y luego en Año Nuevo, regresas a donde perteneces. Todo saldrá bien.

Eso esperaba Blaine, de verdad, de verdad eso era lo que esperaba.

―Oh y para que conste ―Puck dijo―. No pienso que seas gay, colega.

Blaine le dio una débil sonrisa, antes de dirigirse en dirección opuesta a su siguiente clase.

Él tampoco había pensado que fuera gay por mucho tiempo, pero ahora, simplemente no lo sabía.

* * *

―¡Kurt Hummel! ―Rachel Berry dijo sentándose junto a él en el almuerzo. Mercedes se sentó al otro lado y ambas estaban sonriendo como locas.

―Uhm, ¿hola? ―Kurt dijo.

―¿Es verdad? ¿Blaine Anderson es gay? ―Rachel preguntó, emocionadamente.

―No, Rachel, él no es gay. Tiene una relación con Quinn Fabray, ¿recuerdas?

―Eso no dice nada ―Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

―Mira, Dave Karofsky hizo el rumor, ¿de acuerdo? Tan sólo porque Blaine Anderson están en Glee, piensa que es gay y ya que soy único otro gay en esta escuela y estoy en el club Glee, sin mencionar el hecho de que la señorita Flynn nos emparejó en Inglés, Karofsky decidió meterme en su jueguito y decir que nosotros estamos teniendo algún tipo de aventura amorosa ilícita.

Kurt se dio una palmada mental en la espalda. Eso fue súper convincente, incluso si lo decía él mismo.

―¿Eso es todo? ―Mercedes preguntó, viéndose decepcionada.

―Sí, lamento decepcionarte, pero mi vida no es tan emocionante ―Kurt le dijo, con una sonrisa.

―Qué pena ―Rachel dijo, abriendo su lonchera. Tenía la imagen de una bailarina―. Harían la pareja más bonita.

Kurt sonrió por lo bajo a su almuerzo, esperando que nadie viera. Quizás harían una bonita pareja. Quizás eran una bonita pareja. Tal vez nunca lo averiguaría.

* * *

Blaine empujó la puerta de los vestidores y entró, buscando a Karofsky. Sabía que estaría aquí. Siempre era el último en irse después de gimnasia. Kurt le había escrito a Blaine exactamente lo que había ocurrido y lo que había sido dicho, y Blaine se sentía algo orgulloso de Kurt por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora, necesitaba establecer las reglas con Karofsky.

―¡Karofsky! ―Blaine gritó mientras caminaba por las taquillas―. ¿Dónde estás, idiota?

Oyó el sonido metálico de la puerta de una taquilla abriéndose un poco lejos de él, por lo que lo siguió. Entonces lo vio, sentado en un banco, intentando atarse los cordones. Estaba sudado, el cabello pegado en al frente. También se veía realmente ruborizado.

―He escuchado que te gusta Kurt Hummel ―Blaine sonrió, apoyándose en una de las taquillas.

―No, no es verdad ―fue todo lo que Karofsky dijo. No había levantado la cabeza.

―Eso no es que le escuchado ―Blaine le dijo―. Las palabras exactas que me contaron dijiste son '¿por qué Blaine Anderson? ¿Por qué no yo?' Eso suena como que te gusta Kurt Hummel, Dave.

Cuando Kurt se lo había contado, a Blaine le había dado algo en la boca del estómago. No se dio cuenta de lo que era por uno minutos, pero entonces lo supo. _Estaba celoso. _Sabía que era hipócrita. Él estaba haciendo eso con Kurt y todavía estaba con Quinn, y aún hostigaba a Kurt de alguna manera, no tanto como antes, pero lo seguía haciendo, pero la idea de alguien más teniendo, o estando con Kurt, tocándolo y besándolo, y susurrándole al oído, lo enfermaba.

―No me gusta Kurt Hummel, ¿de acuerdo? ―Karofsky explotó furiosamente. Se levantó de golpe y golpeó con el puño una taquilla.

―Bien ―Blaine dijo―. Ahora qué vamos a hacer con lo crees que viste -

―No _creo _que vi algo, Anderson y Hummel todo pero no lo admites, así que deja de decirme que me lo imaginé.

―Estás terriblemente enojado para alguien que aclama no gustarle un chico ―Blaine dijo, viéndose pensativo―. ¿Seguro que no te molesta que anoche estuve con él?

Blaine no tenía idea de dónde estaba sacando las agallas para decir esto en voz alta. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido en su cavidad torácica y se sentía mareado, aturdido y como si fuera a desmayarse, pero quería hacer daño a Karofsky. Sabía que después Kut le frunciría le ceño por estar diciendo estas cosas. Sabía que le diría que necesitaba ser más cuidadoso, no provocarlo, pero a Blaine simplemente eso no le importaba ahora. Karofsky no lo iba a amenazar y salirse con la suya, y definitivamente no iba a gustarle el chico que él -

―Cállate, Anderson ―Karofsky dijo, sondo un poco falto de aliento―. ¡No me gusta Hummel!

―Entonces, ¿no te molesta que le quité la virginidad?

_Para, Blaine, _gritaba su mente. _Para, o lo lamentarás._

Quizás lo lamentaría, pero lo valía, tan sólo para ver a Karofsky con gesto de dolor.

―Ya veo ―Blaine sonrió, dulcemente―. Me alegra que estés bien con esto, David. Ahora, ¿qué hacemos con esta información que tenemos? También tengo algo de información, ¿recuerdas?

Karofsky murmuró algo y Blaine se acercó.

―No escuché bien eso.

―¡Dije que no diría nada si tú tampoco dices nada! ¡Dios, Anderson! ¿Puedes lárgate y dejar que me termine de cambiar?

―¿Preocupado que vea a escondidas mientras te quitas los pantalones? ―Blaine preguntó, alegremente―. No te preocupes, Dave, no ere mi tipo. Me gustan los hombres con elegancia y estilo. Por ejemplo, Kurt Hummel - ¡oh! ¡Ups! Lo siento, no quería restregártelo. Ya me voy.

Blaine le guiñó un ojo, antes de salir. Se quedó parado en la puerta y apoyado contra la pared, calmándose con lo fresco de los ladrillos. Su corazón estaba acelerado y tenía la mente dándole vueltas, pero sonreía, porque se había divertido. Había observado Karofsky retorcerse y pretender que estaba completamente cómodo con su sexualidad con respecto a nadie más que Kurt, lo que sintió bastante bien.

Sabía que no duraría, pero podía sonreír sabiendo que lo hizo, aunque sea únicamente por poco tiempo.

* * *

―¿Qué quieres?

Kurt levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de Santana. La vio sentada ahí mirando a alguien. _Blaine._

Kurt lo miró, intentando averiguar por qué estaba parado en su mesa, viéndose incómodo. Apuesto, pero todavía incómodo.

―Uhm, ¿puedo - puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Kurt arqueó las cejas y vio a todos los demás hacer lo mismo. ¿De verdad los jugadores de lo habían marginado?

―¿Por qué querrías sentarte con nosotros? ―Rachel preguntó, en ese tono presumido―. No has hecho nada más que una miseria de nuestras vidas.

Kurt pensó en hablar, pero no creyó que eso ayudaría con los rumores que estaban circulando y por mucho que quisiera que Blaine simplemente admitiera ser gay y le dijera al mundo que estaban, digamos, juntos, sabía que Blaine no quería eso, por lo que necesitaba ayudarlo y hablar no ayudaría a Blaine a la larga.

Kurt vio a Mercedes mirándolo y en realidad no pudo decir lo que le estaba intentando decir. Se encogió de hombros y Mercedes rodó los ojos. Rachel seguía y seguía con las varias cosas que Blaine le había hecho a cada miembro del club Glee.

―Rachel, cállate ―Mercedes dijo y Rachel se giró para mirarla, los ojos abiertos en sorpresa―. Simplemente déjalo sentarse. Él nos ayudó cuando lo necesitamos en las Seleccionales, dale un respiro al chico.

Kurt miró boquiabierto a Mercedes y supo que ella estaba haciendo esto porque se le había metido la idea de que a Kurt le gustaba Blaine justo el día anterior y ahora más con esos rumores circulando, por lo que obviamente sumó dos más dos.

―Ven, Blaine, siéntate ―Mercedes dijo, haciéndose a un lado en el asiento, dejando espacio entre ella y Kurt. Kurt quería patearla, porque lo último que Blaine necesitaba era ser visto sentado junto al chico con el que se suponía se estaba acostando. Lo que era verdad, Kurt pensó, pero aun así. Ahora en realidad no tenía elección, ya que llamar la atención alertaría más a las personas.

―Está bien ―Blaine dijo―. No quiero intr-

―Blaine, siéntate ―Kurt dijo, rodando los ojos.

Blaine se sentó. Algunos minutos después todo el mundo había vuelto a comer y platicar, y nadie miraba siquiera en su dirección. Kurt observaba mientras Blaine abría un paquete de patatas y las sujetaba para ofrecerlas en la mesa. Sam, Brittany y Mercedes tomaron una. Le ofreció a Kurt, pero él negó con la cabeza.

―¿Qué tal tu día? ―Kurt preguntó, con los ojos en su emparedado.

―Bien ―Blaine dijo.

―Aunque, revelador.

―Me lo imaginaba peor.

―Te dije que no sería tan malo como anticipaste ―Kurt sonrió un poco.

―Supongo ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Acabo de hablar con Karofsky.

El corazón de Kurt se encogió. Eso no pudo ir bien. Blaine no parecía tener moretones ni cortes.

―Oh, ¿sí?

―Sí, acordó quedarse callado si yo lo hacía ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja.

―¿Lo amenazaste? ―Kurt preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

―No exactamente ―Blaine le informó―. Aunque, puede que dijera algunas cosas que no debía.

Entonces Kurt se volteó para verlo―. ¿Por ejemplo?

―Hm - te lo diré después. No puedo decirlo aquí.

―Oh, Dios ―Kurt gruñó, porque si ni siquiera podía decirlo en un lugar con ruidosa multitud donde nadie escuchaba, tenía que ser malo―. Escríbeme. Ahora mismo.

Blaine suspiró y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Comenzó a escribir. Unos minutos más tarde, Kurt sacó su teléfono y abrió el Nuevo mensaje.

_Le dije que anoche estuvimos juntos. Y dije que te quité la virginidad._

Kurt rápidamente guardó su teléfono, por temor a que alguien lo viera. ¿Por qué Blaine haría algo así?

―¿Qué demonios? ―siseó.

―Me gusto verlo retorcerse ―Blaine sonrió un poco, luego dio un sorbo de una botella con agua―. Lo traes muy mal, Hummel ―Blaine sonriendo de lado.

―Ugh, cállate ―Kurt hizo una mueca.

―Así es ―Blaine dijo, seriamente―. No es que eso me alegre.

Kurt lo miró, calmado su corazón por una fracción de segundo. Cada vez que Blaine decía algo así de lindo, dejaba de respirar tan sólo por un momento y sentía mariposas en el estómago. Se preguntó si a Blaine alguna vez le pasaba eso a causa de él.

―¿En serio? ―Kurt espiró y Blaine asintió. Cerró la botella y la puso abajo.

―Además, puede que le haya dicho que me gustaban los hombres elegantes y con estilo, como tú.

―Blaine, ¿qué carajo? ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja―. ¡Pensé que todavía estabas en negación sobre de lo ser gay!

Kurt sintió el humor de Blaine cambiar, pero no le importó, porque esto era extraño. Un minuto, se mantenía firme de que no era gay, y al siguiente decía como le gustaban los hombres.

―Quería molestarlo ―Blaine se encogió de hombros.

―¿Funcionó?

―Sí, fue increíble ―Blaine sonrió satisfecho a su barra de chocolate y Kurt sonrió, porque era curioso que Blaine estuviera teniendo un muy mal día, y sin embargo algo tan pequeño como esto podía hacerlo feliz.

―¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿Puck, Quinn, y esos chicos? ―Kurt preguntó y la sonrisa de Blaine desapareció.

―Eso ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja―. Te lo contaré después.

* * *

Blaine sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y presionó el botón central. El mensaje se abrió.

_Buena suerte. Hazme saber que tal sale.-Kurt._

Blaine sonrió y respiró profundo, antes de volver a guardar el teléfono. Iba a necesitar toda la suerte que pudiera conseguir. Odiaba cuando su papá se enojaba, ya que gritaba y cuando gritaba, las entrañas de Blaine temblaban violentamente y siempre se quedaba entre querer llorar y devolver el golpe a su padre. Nunca haría ninguna.

Abrió la puerta del auto y salió, al refrescante aire. Respiró mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente, luego caminó igualmente de lento por el sendero del jardín. Se detuvo en la puerta y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo. Sintió el frío metal contra los dedos, metió la llave en el cerrojo y la giró en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj. La puerta hizo clic, la abrió, y entró al recibidor.

Blaine pudo sentir la tensión en la casa al segundo en que entró. El corazón le estaba latiendo como loco en el pecho mantras caminaba, preguntándose dónde estaba su madre. Siempre había tenido ese loco e irracional temor de que su padre podría terminar asesinando a su madre y habría huido, o estaría esperándolo dentro para matarlo también. Era ridículo, porque no creía a su papá capaz de eso, pero debía haber una razón por la que lo estuviera pensando, ¿verdad?

Entró a la sala de estar y no había nadie. Estaba extrañamente silencioso y eso no le gustaba. Subió las escaleras sigilosamente y fue a la habitación de su mamá primero. Llamó ligeramente a la puerta y cuando no hubo respuesta giró la manija y entró. La vio ahí, en la cama. Se acercó, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, luego volvió afuera, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí.

―Blaine.

Blaine casi saltó fuera de su piel ante el sonido de la voz de su papa detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, con el corazón acelerado y miró a su papá. Se veía severo y serio, como siempre.

―Escuché que no fuiste al partido ayer.

―¿P-podemos hacer esto en otro lugar? Para, no despertar a mamá.

El papá de Blaine simplemente se le quedó viendo. Blaine no se atrevió a apartar la mirada. Tras unos latidos de corazón, su papá dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la oficina de la casa. Blaine lo siguió. Entró y lucía igual que siempre: Aseado, ordenado, todo en su lugar, justo como al papá de Blaine le gustaba.

Blaine observó mientras su papá fue a sentarse en la silla giratoria. Blaine se quedó de pie ahí hasta que le hizo el gesto de que tomara asiento.

―Explica.

―Me uní al club Glee hace poco ―Blaine dijo, con voz irregular―. Y las competencias Seleccionales eran al mismo tiempo que el partido y y-yo no sabía qué hacer.

―¿Escogiste un concurso de canto por encima del _fútbol_?

―Necesitaban doce miembros, papá ―Blaine le dijo.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo ―dijo, viéndose disgustado―. Ese partido era tu oportunidad de ser reconocido, Blaine. Los reclutadores de todos lados estaban en ese juego. Perdiste la oportunidad.

Blaine sintió la urgencia de suspirar. Quería gritar y tan sólo dejar a su papá ahí sentado, e irse a donde fuera menos aquí, pero no podía hacer eso.

―Habrá otros partidos papá ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja.

―Ese no es el punto, Blaine ―dijo. Blaine de verdad odiaba que su padre sintiera la necesidad de llamarlo por su nombre en prácticamente cada oración―. El punto es que al escoger esa ridiculez del canto, también permites que se rían de ti. Acabarás sin amigos ni novia, y entonces, ¿qué tendrás?

_Kurt,_ pensó. _Tendré a Kurt._

―Esos chicos en el club Glee no son como tú, Blaine ―su padre continuó―. Tú eres diferente, especial, vienes de una buena familia, adinerada. La mayoría de ellos viven en pequeñas casas y no tienen dinero. Tú lo tienes todo, Blaine. Una buena formación y talento. ¡No puedes desperdiciarlo por una tonta competición de canto!

―Coro.

―¿Qué?

―Es un coro. Así se llama y no es tonto ―Blaine dijo. Estaba harto, cansado de todo―. Me gusta hacerlo y soy bueno en ello.

―El coro no te va aponer en una buena universidad, Blaine.

Blaine permaneció en silencio, ya que en realidad no tenía una respuesta para eso.

―¿Y qué hay de Quinn?

_Quinn_. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que meter a Quinn en todo?

―¿Qué con ella? ―Blaine casi gruñó, pero lo pensó mejor.

―Bueno, les parece estar yendo bien juntos ―su padre dijo―. Si y cuando te cases con ella, necesitaras ser capaz de proveerle a ella y a tu familia, cuando el momento llegue.

Blaine miró a su padre con la boca abierta. Blaine no podía imaginar pasar el resto de su vida con Quinn, incluso aunque sabía que era probablemente inevitable.

―Papá, ni siquiera me gusta Quinn.

―No tiene que gustarte, Blaine. Ella es simplemente la mejor elección para ti ―su papá le dijo y Blaine arqueó las cejas―. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta tu madre?

Entonces Blaine se enojó. Nunca se había enfrentado a su padre, jamás, pero ahora se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

―¡Es exactamente por eso que ella está así! ―Blaine dijo, alzando la voz―. ¡Es tu culpa! ¡No quiero terminar como tú!

Entonces el papá de Blaine también se puso de pie. Era más alto que Blaine, la mayoría de las personas lo eran, y se veía bastante enojado. El cuerpo de Blaine estaba temblando con enojo y frustración. Apretó los puños y podía sentir las uñas enterrándosele filosamente en las palmas de las manos.

―¿Quieres saber que más escuché hoy de la madre de Noah Puckerman?

Blaine sabía lo que iba a decir. Sabía que había oído los rumores (si acaso los verdaderos) sobre él y Kurt, que Karofsky había estado divulgando antes de llegar a un acuerdo.

―Puedo suponerlo ―Blaine dijo, suspirando, ya sin importarle lo que su padre pensaba. Si quería golpearlo a palos, que así fuera. Al menos no moriría como un cobarde, o al menos no respecto a esto.

―Entonces, quizás te gustaría iluminarme ―dijo, cruzándose de brazos―. ¿De dónde vienen los rumores, Blaine? ¿Simplemente salieron de la tierra?

―Salieron de David Karofsky siendo un maldito imbécil ―Blaine dijo y los ojos de su padre se llenaron con determinación. Se estaba acercando al punto de ebullición y si Blaine hubiera tenido algo de cordura, se habría disculpado y salido de ahí, pero no lo hizo.

―¡Cuida la lengua! ―su padre gritó―. David Karofsky es de buena familia.

―¿Y qué? ―Blaine dijo―. De todas maneras, ¿cuál es la definición de una buena familia? ¿Dinero? ¿Nunca estar en casa? ¿Ser abusivo con la esposa e hijo? Porque pareces tener esa al dedillo, ¿no, c- ?

Blaine se detuvo, porque su padre lo había empujado fuerte contra la pared. Blaine quería hacerle lo mismo. Estaba seguro de que podía vencerlo, pero había algo con respeto a golpear a un padre que no le sentaba bien, por lo que no lo hizo. Intentó mantenerlo a raya, pero no estaba funcionando.

―Entonces, David simplemente se inventó esas historias sobre ti, ¿cierto? ―su papá preguntó, con los dientes apretados mientas sostenía firmemente la mano contra la pared―. ¿Simplemente decidió que le diría al mundo que estabas teniendo relaciones con ese maricón? ¿Por diversión?

Blaine trató de alejarlo, pero su padre lo empujó con fuerza y la espalda golpeó el muro, enviando el temblor del dolor a través de él. Gimió. Odiaba a su papá, lo odiaba por lo que le hizo a su mamá, lo odiaba por lo que le hizo a él, lo odiaba por llamar a Kurt maricón.

―¡Karofsky lo inventó porque me uní a Glee, eso es todo! ―Blaine logró decir, con las costillas adoloridas.

―Eso espero ―su papá dijo, en voz baja y cortante. Blaine sintió que se le caí el estómago―. Necesitas permanecer fiel a Quinn a fin de que -

―¿Igual que tú has sido tan fiel con mamá? ―Blaine escupió. Ya no iba a aceptar esto. No podía―. No creas que no lo sé.

―Eso ―el padre de Blaine dijo, empujándolo por el escritorio―, no es de tu incumbencia.

Blaine perdió el piso y cayó sobre la mesa, tirando todo. _Bien,_ pensó. Su papá odiaba el desorden.

―¿Y qué si fuera gay? ―Blaine dijo, el corazón latiéndole salvajemente. Nunca antes había dicho esas palabras en voz alta―. ¿Qué podrías hacer? Nada.

―¡Te mostraré lo que puedo hacer!

Blaine no respondió porque el puño de su padre colisionó contra su rostro y la cabeza de Blaine fue arrojada de vuelta contra el escritorio. Le palpitó al instante y sintió sus ojos cerrándose un poco. Luego lo volvió a golpear una y otra y otra vez, y Blaine sabía que se iba a desmayar por todos los golpes de su cabeza contra la dura madera. Lo último que pensó fue que no iba a ser capaz de responderle a Kurt para hacerle saber cómo le fue. Entonces el mundo se hizo negro y la oscuridad lo consumió, lo llevó hasta que no hubo nada, ya ni siquiera dolor.

* * *

**¡Siento que sea algo awful en lo que dejarlo! ¡Háganme saber que les parece! :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	15. Chapter 15

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Muy bien por fin acabé! ¡Nada me pertenece! Además, me han pedido que escriba la escena de sexo en el campo que me salté en el último capítulo, por lo que lo voy a hacerla en algún momento y simplemente la añadiré como un capítulo adicional. Como sea, ahora dejaré de hablar :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

**7.05 P.M.**

_¿Qué tal te fue?_

**8.32 P.M.**

_¿Debería tomar tu silencio como 'realmente mal'?_

**8.57 P.M.**

_Sabes que me puedes contar, ¿verdad?_

**9.43 P.M.**

_Blaine, contéstame ahora, me estás asustando._

**10.14 P.M.**

_Blaine, ahora es en serio. Tan sólo una palabra para hacerme saber que estás bien._

**11.01 P.M.**

_Me estás haciendo ver como el más grande acosador con vida, Blaine. Ahora me estoy preocupando. Te voy a llamar._

**11.03 P.M.**

Sin respuesta.

**11.05 P.M.**

Sin respuesta.

**12.02 A.M.**

_De acuerdo, última oportunidad. Es más de medianoche. Respóndeme en los próximos diez minutos, o voy a tu casa._

**Mensaje de voz dejado a las 12.16 A.M.**

_Blaine. Cielos, Blaine, responde, imbécil. Ahora voy a chocar y todo va a ser tu culpa. Mierda. Mejor que no me estés ignorando porque estás de malhumorado. Mierda... Oh Dios mío, ¿PUEDE QUEDARSE DE SU LADO DEL CAMINO, QUE DIABLOS? Maldición. Blaine, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. Ugh. De acuerdo, ya casi estoy ahí. Voy a colgar. Oh, Dios. Por favor que tan sólo estés en uno de tus humores..._

* * *

Sentía como si estuviera meciéndose de atrás para adelante, los movimientos se aceleraron hasta que ya no pudo parar. Pero no se estaba moviendo. Todavía estaba tirado. Sentía el duro y frío suelo bajo de él, e intentó abrir los ojos, pero se sentía como si le estuvieran presionado el cráneo cada vez que lo hacía.

La habitación se balanceaba y su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera le estuviera hormigueando todo, y estaba confundido, perdido y no sabía dónde estaba, o lo que había pasado, ni lo que iba a pasar.

Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, mientras se levantaba apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos. Todo giraba y un zumbido comenzó a resonarle fuerte en los oídos. Había un agudo dolor detrás de su cabeza y la parte posterior del cuello le dolía. Volvió a caer al suelo, demasiado débil para intentar volver a levantarse. Tan sólo unos minutos más en el suelo y estaría simplemente bien.

* * *

Kurt maldijo por lo bajo mientras se estacionaba afuera de la casa de Blaine. Sabía que algo estaba mal. Podía sentirlo. Caminó, con las piernas tambaleándosele un poco, el corazón agolpando en su pecho. Sentía como si agua fría le corriera por la espalda. El auto de Blaine estaba ahí, lo que significaba que estaba en casa. Esto estaba mal.

Llamó levemente a la puerta, esperando, rogándole a un Dios en el que ni siquiera creía, que alguien viniera y le dijera que Blaine estaba bien, simplemente durmiendo, o algo. O mejor aún, que el mismo Blaine viniera a la puerta y le dijera que simplemente estaba enfadado. Enfadado era mejor que en problemas. Kurt aceptaría el enfado.

Kurt esperó por 3 minutos, sus niveles de ansiedad estaban por la azotea. Recordaba sentirse exactamente así cuando le habían dicho que su padre había tenido un ataque al corazón. Recordaba sentirse de esta manera durante todo el camino al hospital.

Se preguntó si debía ir a casa, dejar que alguien más se preocupara, quizás alguno de su amigos. Entonces Kurt recordó que los amigos de Blaine eran un asco. Negó con la cabeza y rodeó la casa, esperando que los vecinas no pensaran que era un ladrón. Fue cuando vio la ventana abierta.

El corazón se le aceleró. Nunca antes había hecho algo así. Maldijo a Blaine por debajo de su aliento por preocuparlo, luego se levantó en el alféizar de la ventana. Pudo deslizarse por ahí sin problemas. Respiró profundo, luego se metió, atorando el dobladillo de su camisa con algo afilado en la esquina.

―Que fastidio ―Kurt murmuró, mientras brincaba a la habitación. Dio un vistazo. Parecía estar en el comedor.

La habitación estaba tan intrincadamente decorada como el resto de la casa. Había una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro, con cuatro sillas alrededor. Bajo las patas de la mesa y sillas estaba una gran alfombra rectangular de color vino. Tenía curvos diseños dorados por todas partes y se extendía en un barnizado piso de madera. Parecía la habitación perfecta en donde una perfecta familia comía una perfecta cena juntos. Kurt se habría reído de no ser por las mariposas come-hombres que parecían estar circulándole dentro del estómago.

Kurt se dirigió a la escaleras, dándose cuenta que si Blaine estaba en casa, era más probable que estuviera en su recamara. Seguía pensando que alguien se toparía con él y le demandaría decirle lo que estaba haciendo caminando por la casa. No habría tenido una respuesta.

Alcanzó las escaleras y pisó con cuidado el primer escalón. Crujió y volvió a maldecir para sus adentros. Esperó un momento. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón dificultaban escuchar si alguien pudiera estar viniendo a su encuentro. Suspiró y continuó escaleras arriba. Cuando alcanzó la parte superior, dio un vistazo. No había sonido. Se dirigió a la habitación de Blaine.

Kurt llamó levemente a la puerta de la habitación de Blaine, entonces pensó en el hecho de que en realidad no debería llamar a la puerta. Había poco de lo que Blaine pudiera estar haciendo que Kurt no hubiera visto ya. Tomó la manija en sus sudorosas manos y la giró contra el sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Blaine no estaba ahí. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, todo en su lugar. No habían dormido en la cama. Kurt No pudo evitar pensar lo peor. Abrió la puerta del baño de Blaine y miró dentro. Nada. Ahora estaba realmente preocupado.

Salió a prisa de la habitación de Blaine, inseguro de lo que hacer. La noción de llamar a la policía le cruzó la mente pero no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo o no. Ni siquiera sabía con seguridad que Blaine estaba en problemas.

_Sí, lo sabes,_ su mente dijo e intentó ignorarlo mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, abriendo puertas al azar de camino. La mamá de Blaine estaba en una de las recamaras, bajo las mantas de una cama. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y continuó. Alcanzó el final del corredor, tras no tener éxito y ver una última puerta cerrada. Esa era la única habitación que no había revisado. No estaba preparado para lo que pudiera estar detrás de ella, pero ahora no había tiempo para tener miedo. Entonces inhaló profundamente alcanzando la puerta y abriéndola.

Esa habitación parecía ser algún tipo de oficina o estudio. Era un desastre. Bolígrafos, lápices, grapadoras y hojas sueltas de papel estaban dispersas por todas partes. Parecía como si alguien había saqueado el lugar y después se fue. Le recordó a Kurt la ocasión en que su vieja casa había sido asaltada. Se había visto como si alguien hubiera levantado la casa, la puso bocabajo y la sacudió. Además tuvo la misma sensación en ese entonces que la de ahora. Sus adentros estaban temblorosos, el corazón acelerado y su sangre se sentía como si le estuviese corriendo congelada por las venas. Algo había pasado y no tenía idea del qué.

Kurt se giró para salir. Iba a llamar a la policía. Parecía ser lo correcto. Supuso que podía despertar a la mamá de Blaine y preguntarle, pero eso habría sido extremadamente incómodo. Justo cuando comenzaba a salir del lugar, oyó un sonido tras de sí. El corazón se le detuvo. Kurt se dio la vuelta y atendió cuidadosamente. Lo volvió a escuchar.

_Un gemido._

Si Kurt conocía algo, era el sonido de los gemidos de Blaine. Rodó los ojos ante el inapropiado pensamiento y avanzó. Blaine estaba tendido sobre la espalda tras el escritorio. Estaba semiconsciente y Kurt dejó escapar la respiración que no se dio cuenta estaba conteniendo.

―Blaine ―Kurt exhaló, cayendo de rodillas junto al otro chico―. Dios, Blaine, ¿qué pasó?

* * *

―Blaine ―la voz sonaba como un eco distante ―. Blaine, abre los ojos. Dios, Blaine, por favor tan sólo abre los ojos.

Quizás estaba muerto. Tal vez esa voz distante era algún tipo de ángel. O quizás un demonio, dependiendo de en donde había terminado. Aunque, no sonaba como a un demonio. La voz era gentil y Blaine habría dicho calmada, pero la voz en realidad no sonaba calmada. Sonaba alarmada, llena con miedo y preocupación.

―Blaine, ¿Puedes oírme?

Intentó hablar, intentó decir sí, pero nada salió. Él tan sólo quería dormir un poco más.

―No - Blaine, no te duermas, despierta.

Blaine sintió el fuerte agarre sobre sus hombros. Estaba siendo gentilmente sacudido.

―Blaine, vamos. _Por favor, _Blaine ―la distante voz dijo. Se estaba acercando más y más.

―¿E-estoy muerto? ―se las arregló para decir, la voz temblorosa e irregular. La garganta se sentía como una lija.

―No ―la voz dijo ―. No, no. Estás vivo. Abre los ojos. Vamos, Blaine, Tan sólo abre los ojos.

Blaine intentó abrirlos. Se sentían atascados, pero de todos modos lo intentaba, a causa de esa voz, esa tranquila voz que quería abriera los ojos. Se las arregló para abrirlos un poco, la luz impactante y un poco excesiva. La cabeza le estaba palpitando, especialmente de atrás. Apartó los ojos y les permitió adaptarse a esta nueva luz.

Entonces los vio, esas brillantes orbes azul claro. Lo estaban observando, la glacial mirada fija en él. Le recordaban al océano durante el verano. Todo estaba un poco borroso y tenía un crónico dolor de cabeza, pero ese azul era tan familiar para él…

Abrió los ojos completamente y se sintió sonriendo al poseedor de los impresionantes ojos azules y la hermosa voz. Abrió la boca y espiró el nombre.

―_Kurt_.

* * *

―Voy a llamar a los policías -

―¡No!

Kurt se giró para ver a Blaine. Lo había ayudado a llegar a la recamara y lo había metido en la cama. Blaine le contó, más bien aturdido, lo que había ocurrido y Kurt estaba enojado. Quería golpear algo.

―Kurt, tan sólo - por favor no lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt miró a Blaine. Se veía terrible. Con los entreabiertos, el cabello hecho un desastre y se veía tan desgastado. Con la mirada llena de miedo. Le estaban pidiendo, rogando que no hiciera nada. Kurt suspiró.

―Bien ―dijo, volviendo a sentarse―. Pero no estoy feliz por esto. Déjame ver tu cabeza.

Kurt se subió a la cama hasta que estuvo arrodillado junto a Blaine.

―Estoy bien ―Blaine dijo, mientras Kurt acercaba la cabeza para verle mejor la nuca.

Kurt le apartó el cabello y sintió la gran protuberancia que le sobresalía de la cabeza.

―Maldición ―Kurt espiró y Blaine hizo una mueca ante el toque―. Lo siento.

Kurt le soltó el cabello y se sentó junto a Blaine, con un suspiro.

―Tengo conmoción cerebral ―Blaine arrastró las palabras.

―¿Hm?

―Ya he tenido suficientes conmociones como para conocer los sín-síntomas ―Blaine dijo, luego bostezó.

Kurt frunció el ceño y se preguntó que tanto Blaine había sido lastimado en el pasado. Quería sacarlo de ahí más que nada en el mundo. Se rindió y extendió el brazo para colocar su mano sobre la de Blaine. Blaine no la apartó.

―Te dejé muchos mensajes ―Kurt le dijo―. Sólo unos avisos para cuando por fin revisaras tu teléfono. No te estaba acosando, simplemente presentía que algo estaba pasando.

Blaine ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y Kurt lo vio inmutó ante el dolor que le inducía. Con los ojos medio cerrados. Se veía canso y miserable, y Kurt simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

―Estoy bien, Kurt ―Blaine dijo y Kurt intentó objetar, decirle que en realidad no estaba bien―. En serio, he pasado por esto un millón de veces. Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí.

―Sí, de acuerdo, Blaine. Tan sólo permíteme dejar mis sentimientos en la puerta ―Kurt dijo, rodando los ojos. Como si no preocuparse por Blaine fuera tan fácil. Blaine se vio un poco incómodo ante la mención de los sentimientos.

―Eres la p-primera persona que me viene a buscar, sabes ―Blaine dijo, sonando un poco aturdida―. A nadie más le había importado un carajo.

Kurt le dio un suave apretón en la mano. Estuvieron en silenció por poco tiempo, luego Kurt recordó que se supone mantuvieras hablando a una persona que había tenido una conmoción.

―Entonces, uhm, ¿crees que vendrá a casa, tu papá?

―Probablemente no.

―Me quedaré contigo, si quieres ―Kurt ofreció.

Blaine lo miró, con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, pero Kurt podía ver esas orbes doradas mirándolo.

―No t-tienes que hacerlo ―Blaine le dijo.

―Me iré si es lo que quie-

―Eso no es lo que q-quise decir ―Blaine corrigió―. Tan sólo decía, ¿t-tu papá no se preguntará dónde estás?

―Bueno ―Kurt dijo, levantando la vista al pequeño reloj de pastico en la pared del cuarto de Blaine―. Son casi las 2 A.M. Tal vez pueda regresar antes de que se despierte.

―No quiero que te metas en problemas.

―Y yo quiero que vivas ―Kurt replicó―. Por lo que, sí, me quedaré.

Blaine le dio una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa.

―¿Puedes hacerme un favor? ―luego Blaine preguntó, en voz baja―. Ya que duele moverse.

―Lo que sea ―Kurt dijo, con un encogimiento de hombros.

―¿Bésame?

Kurt lo miró, intentando averiguar si estaba siendo serio o no. Blaine asintió tanto como pudo y Kurt parpadeó un par de veces.

―Aunque, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres ―Blaine dijo, apartando la vista.

Kurt suspiró. No podía recordar la última vez que no quisiera besar a Blaine. Se rio un poco mientras se acercaba. Blaine alzó la vista hacia él, curiosamente.

―Siempre quiero besarte ―Kurt le dijo, entonces presionó un amable beso en los labios de Blaine.

―Aprecio que estés siendo amable conmigo en este momento, pero no me voy a romper ―Blaine le dijo, sonriendo levemente. Kurt sintió los dedos de Blaine agarrando el frente se su camisa y tirándolo hacia él―. Vamos, chico lindo. Bésame como si de verdad lo quisieras.

―¿Chico lindo? ―Kurt respiró contra los labios de Blaine, con una ceja arqueada.

―Estoy terriblemente conmocionado, no puedo soy re-responsable de las cosas que digo ―Blaine respondió en un susurro, el cálido aliento en la piel de Kurt.

―No vamos a tener sexo ―Kurt dijo, cuando sintió los dedos de Blaine subiéndole por el muslo―. De ninguna manera.

Blaine rio y de todas maneras siguió subiendo la mano. Llegó a la espalda de Kurt y husmeó con la mano su culo. Blaine puso mala cara ligeramente, y luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

―Aguafiestas.

―¿Por qué siempre estás tan cachondo?

―Me decepciona que tú no lo estés ―Blaine se rió un poco y Kurt sonrió.

―¿De verdad estás bien? ―Kurt preguntó, en un tono de susurro.

―Estoy bien ―Blaine le informó―. No me rompo tan fácilmente, sabes.

Kurt simplemente lo estudió, todavía sonriendo un poco. Blaine se veía cansado. Con la piel pálida, los labios estaban secos y sus movimientos eran letárgicos. La luz casi amarilla proveniente la iluminación sobre sus cabezas lo hacía ver incluso más enfermo. Kurt alzó la mano y le apartó los rizos de la frente, luego extendió el brazo para apagar la luz, dejándolos en la oscuridad.

―Probablemente deberías descansar un poco ―Kurt le dijo.

―Primero deberías besarme ―Blaine sonrió a la poca luz lunar que se filtraba por las persianas de la ventana―. Y un beso de verdad esta vez.

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero de todas maneras inclinó la cabeza para besar a Blaine. Blaine correspondió al beso, perezosamente. Los dientes se mantenían chasqueando y Blaine seguía intentando ir más rápido, pero no estaba apto para ello. Kurt se apartó, con gentileza y le sonrió.

―Ahora acuéstate y deja de ser tan complicado ―Kurt demandó, en broma.

Blaine se recostó, poco a poco y le sonrió a Kurt, luego lo arrimó de la mano hasta que estuvo recostado junto a él. Blaine no le soltó la mano.

―Oye, ¿Kurt? ―Blaine susurró, en la oscuridad.

―¿Sí?

―Gracias, ¿de acuerdo?

―No me agradezcas, no hice nada.

―Sí, lo hiciste ―Blaine le dijo―. Estuviste aquí para mí.

―Siempre estaré aquí para ti ―Kurt le dijo.

También lo dijo en serio. No había otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

* * *

―¿A dónde estuviste anoche?

Kurt dejó de pelar su naranja y levantó la vista a su papá, con los ojos muy abiertos. Burt lo estaba observando, expectantemente, esperando una respuesta. Kurt se dio cuenta que la honestidad era la mejor política. Suspiró.

―Estuve en casa de Blaine.

Entonces Burt se vio alarmado, se le arrugó la frente.

―Creí que dijiste que tenía novia ―Burt dijo, acusadoramente―. Y que era un idiota.

―Él tiene novia, papá ―Kurt gruñó un poco―. Y todavía es un idiota, quizás no tan idiota como creí inicialmente.

Kurt ahora estaba bastante seguro de que Blaine en realidad no era un idiota. Simplemente que de alguna manera dejaba que las situaciones manejaran su vida, en lugar de hacerlo él mismo. Él no era una mala persona, no en realidad.

―Entonces, simplemente pasaste la noche en la casa de este chico - ¿este chico que tiene novia?

―Papá, no es así ―Kurt dijo, aunque era exactamente así.

―Entonces, dime cómo es, Kurt.

Kurt aquí vaciló. No estaba seguro que debiera contarle a nadie los problemas personales de Blaine, pero quizás Burt sabría qué hacer, ya que Kurt estaba perdido.

―Hemos estado pasando el rato ―Kurt se encogió de hombros. Era difícil explicar que estaban a gusto juntos sin añadir que la relación era más que simplemente platónica―. Me ha estado contando de su familia y esas cosas. Su papá es extremadamente abusivo y el otro día, Blaine fue a las Seleccionales en lugar del partido de fútbol, por lo que su papá se enojó mucho y digamos que, uhm...

―¿Digamos que?

―Digamos que lo golpeó ―Kurt dijo, levemente―. En realidad, le golpeó la cabeza repetitivamente contra un escritorio de madera.

Burt se vio consternado―. ¿Le hizo eso a su propio hijo?

Kurt asintió―. Sí y le escribe un par de veces a Blaine, luego le llamé y no respondió, por lo que fui allá.

―Kurt -

―Su papá no estaba en casa ―Kurt explicó―. Pero encontré a Blaine y estaba en mal estado. Tenía una conmoción, por lo que me quedé con él para asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Burt se veía algo orgulloso. Extendió la mano y le dio a Kurt una palmada en el hombro.

―Eso fue bueno de tu parte, Kurt ―dijo―. Entonces, ¿estaba bien?

―Eso creo ―Kurt se encogió de hombros. Blaine había estado bastante normal cuando lo dejó solo esta mañana. Había intentado abrirle los pantalones, por lo que no podría estar demasiado mal.

―Sé que hay algo que no me estás contando, Kurt.

Kurt levantó la mirada a su papá, que tenía una expresión que decía _Lo sé. _Aunque, no podía saberlo, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Kurt intentó pensar en la manera en que podía habérsele escapado, pero además de verse como un cachorro enamorado, no pudo pensar en nada.

―Ya te lo dije todo, papá ―Kurt dijo, rápidamente.

―No nos mentimos, ¿recuerdas?

Habían hecho el pacto después de que la mamá de Kur había muerto, cuando tenía ocho años. Prometieron que siempre serían honesto entre ellos, ya que ser honesto siempre significaba que si uno tenía un problema, el otro podría ser capaz de ayudar.

―Bien ―Kurt suspiró, sintiéndose vencido―. Puede que esté enamorado de él. ―Nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, ni siquiera se lo había admitido realmente a sí mismo, pero era verdad. Se estaba enamorando más y más cada día, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

―¿La novia sabe que él es gay?

La cabeza de Kurt se elevó de golpe para ver a su papá.

―Blaine no es gay, papá.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―Burt se rió entre dientes, dando un sorbo al café de su taza―. Supe que ese chico era gay en el segundo que puse mis ojos sobre él.

Kurt dejó caer la mandíbula. Aparentemente, su papá tenía un súper asombroso radar gay. Y al parecer, todos sabían que Blaine era gay, excepto Blaine mismo.

―No ―Kurt dijo, rindiéndose―. La novia no lo sabe. Al menos, no en realidad.

―¿Qué quieres decir con 'no en realidad'?

Kurt le contó la historia de Karofsky esparciendo rumores y que todo el mundo había hecho suposiciones, simplemente porque Blaine había escogido Glee por encima del fútbol. Burt asintió al final y miró directo a Kurt, al nivel de sus ojos.

―Y esos rumores ―dijo―, ¿son verdad?

_Siempre seremos honestos entre nosotros, Kurt. Siempre._

―Sí.

Burt cerró los ojos y exhaló fuerte.

―Pero él tiene novia, Kurt.

―Lo sé, papá ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no me quedo despierto en la noche pensando en eso?

Kurt no odiaba a Quinn Fabray. Tampoco le agradaba exactamente, pero no la odiaba. Tan sólo que a veces deseaba que ella se fuera. Y tampoco de una manera espeluznante como 'Haría lo que sea para deshacerme de ella'. Simplemente que no le agradaba que únicamente estuviera con Blaine por el estatus y que ni siquiera lo escuchara, o se preocupara por él.

―Kurt, el chico no puede tenerlo todo ―Burt dijo y Kurt arqueó una ceja―. No puedes aceptar que te esté utilizando -

―No me está utilizando, papá.

―Por supuesto, eso es lo que piensas ―Burt dijo―. Pero Kurt, él va con la novia en público y te esconde del mundo.

Kurt casi rio, porque de repente estaba encontrando paralelismos en su propia vida con la de 'Jane Eyre'. Aunque, no rio, ya que toda la situación parecía muy grave.

―Te crie mejor que eso, Kurt ―Burt dijo―. Si él no es capaz de decirles a todos que estás con él, entonces no te merece.

Kurt le sonrió a su papá, con los ojos de repente lagrimosos. Amaba a su papá. Él siempre le decía la verdad, incluso si era algo que no quería oír.

―Lo sé, papá ―Kurt asintió―. Pero él no es un mal chico, tan sólo está un poco perdido.

―Perdido o no ―Burt dijo, volviendo a sentarse―. Si no te trata bien, entonces no puedes quedarte sentado y aceptarlo. Lucha por ti mismo. Nadie se mete con los Hummel, ¿correcto?

Entonces Kurt sonrió, y su papá le devolvió el gesto ligeramente. Él no era de los afectivos, pero Kurt le estaba tan agradecido por todo.

―Correcto ―Kurt afirmó.

―Bien ―Burt dijo―. Ahora, prepárate. El trafico será frenético con las personas hacienda compras navideñas de ultimo minuto.

* * *

―Oh Dios mío ―Kurt se quedó boquiabierto cuando Blaine entró a la clase de inglés más tarde ese día―. Tu ojo.

Cuando Blaine se había despertado esa mañana, se vio en el espejo y encontró que tenía los dos ojos morados por los golpes que su padre le había dado. Nunca había maldecido a alguien tanto en toda su vida.

Supuso que Quinn tenía razón, esos ojos morados de alguna manera lo hacía verse duro y rudo, por lo que no le importó mucho ir a la escuela luciendo así. Ahora, sin embargo, deseó que lo hubiera hecho ya que el horror en el rostro de Kurt lo hizo querer hacer una locura, por ejemplo llorar y Blaine no había llorado en cuatro años.

―No es tan malo como parece ―Blaine dijo deslizándose en el asiento, su brazo rozando el de Kurt. Escuchó a Kurt suspirar a su lado. Sonaba harto, cansado y como si estuviera a punto de rendirse―. ¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Nada ―Kurt dijo, negando con la cabeza―. Es sólo que - mi papá lo descubrió todo esta mañana.

Blaine se puso todo alerta, como un gato―. Él - ¿Qué parte?

―_Todo_ ―Kurt dijo―. Preguntó dónde estuve anoche, entonces se lo conté y luego dijo que creía había algo más. ―La voz de Kurt bajó una nota―. Luego me preguntó si tu novia sabía que eres gay.

―¿Qué diablos?

―¿Verdad? ―Kurt dijo, abriendo el libro―. Es como si tú fueras el único que lo sabía.

―Yo no soy -

―Guárdatelo para alguien que no se besó contigo en tu cama a las 2 A.M. esta madrugada, Blaine.

* * *

―¡Colega, es la única manera de demostrarle a todos la verdad!

―Tengo dolor de cabeza ―Blaine dijo, haciendo un gesto a sus ojos morados. Le había contado a Puck y a los otros que se había metido en una pelea con algunos chicos cuando fue a comprar leche para su mamá. Se lo creyeron, justo como esperaba que lo harían.

Puck rodó los ojos―. No necesitas la cabeza para estar en condiciones perfectas para esto ―Puck le informó―. Él es pequeño, delgado. Puedes agarrarlo con los ojos cerrados.

_Y lo he agarrado_, Blaine pensó, pero no pensó que señalar eso le haría algún bien, especialmente ya que Puck estaba hablando de agarrar a Kurt de una manera completamente diferente, una en la que Blaine definitivamente no quería agarrarlo.

―Vamos, Anderson ―Azimio dijo―. Deshazte de esos estúpidos rumores para siempre.

Blaine suspiró. No quería lastimar a Kurt, _no _lastimaría a Kurt, pero estaba en una delgada línea. Las personas se estaban riendo de él a sus espaldas y simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a eso. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Las cosas ya estaban mal con su papá y si no lo arreglaba, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que podría pasar. Quizás la escuela militar estaba en su futuro.

―Todo lo que tienes que hacer es darle al chico una ligera paliza ―Puck dijo, palmeando a Blaine fuerte en la espalda. Brincó un poco―. Hazlo por el equipo, Anderson. Ya nos defraudaste en el partido. _Nos lo debes._

Blaine odiaba deberle a la gente, por lo que nunca tomaba nada de nadie gratis. Deberle a la gente significaba que tenían control sobre uno. No podía deberle a nadie.

―¿Cuándo?

―¿Por qué no ahora? ―Puck sonrió, con los ojos destellando.

―¿Cuándo? ―Blaine preguntó. Se sintió mareado. Así no era como se suponía que fuera. Jamás quería lastimar a Kurt.

―Lo resolveremos ―Puck dijo―. Vamos.

Blaine observó a Puckerman y Azimio alejarse. Se quedó ahí por un segundo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se deshizo de la urgencia de vomitar lo mejor que pudo y siguió a los chicos.

A pesar de lo que Kurt pensaba, Blaine conocía la dura y fría verdad: Blaine Anderson no era una buena persona.

* * *

El impacto de su espalda contra el metal de la taquilla envió un dolor punzante por toda su columna. Todo había pasado tan rápido y estaba siendo sostenido contra la taquilla por dos fuertes manos.

―¿Qué de-?

―No hables, Hummel ―Puck dijo, empujando a Kurt rudamente―. No me gustan esos rumores de mi hermano, Anderson, esparciéndose.

―Bueno, quizás deberías preguntarle a tu _hermano_, Karofsky la razón por la que los esparció ―Kurt replicó.

Puck continuó como si Kurt ni siquiera hubiera hablado―. Entonces, te vamos a enseñar una lección por ser tan _gay_ ―Puck bramó―. Aquí Blaine va a asegurarse de que no haya razón para que esos asquerosos rumores anden rondando, no más.

Kurt mentalmente cuestionó el orden de esas palabras, ya que era confuso, pero de todas maneras se quedó en silencio, su mirada fue a Blaine, que se paró algunos pasos atrás de Puck, junto a Azimio. Azimio estaba riendo, pero Blaine simplemente parecía que quería sentarse y cerrar los amoratados ojos.

Kurt simplemente quería sacudirlo hasta que se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto cometer un error. Escoger Glee por encima del futbol fue un paso en la dirección correcta, pero ahora iba de nuevo cuesta abajo.

―Anderson ―Puck sonrió, esperando que Blaine se hiciera cargo.

Blaine vaciló, entonces se acercó mientras Puck se alejaba. Blaine se detuvo y miró al final del pasillo.

―Escuché a Figgins ―dijo y se vio sincero, aunque Kurt sabía que Figgins no estaba cerca.

Puck y Azimio vieron al final del pasillo.

―Yo no escuché nada ―Azimio dijo.

―Colega, te digo que Figgins viene ―Blaine dijo, mirando a sus amigos.

―Bien, como sea, podemos hacerlo en otro lugar ―Puck dijo y Kurt vio a Blaine suspirando ligeramente.

―¿Por ejemplo?

―Uh ―Puck se vio confuso. Tendía a lucir así muy frecuentemente de todas maneras, por lo que no era nada nuevo―. ¡Ya sé!

Kurt, Blaine y Azimio observaron mientras Puck caminaba al otro lado del pasillo, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, claramente feliz de que se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Kurt se preguntó si debía aplaudirle, pero decidió que probablemente no ayudaría si lo iban golpear. Al menos podía contar con que Blaine probablemente fuera bueno.

Puck extendió el brazo y abrió la puerta del armario del conserje, el infame armario dl conserje. Kurt rodó los ojos. Esa era una gran idea. Todos los cuatro no cabrían ahí, de ninguna manera.

Azimio extendió su gran mano y llevó a Kurt hacia donde Puck estaba parado. Entonces Puck lo agarró y empujó a Kurt al interior del armario. Chocó con un carro de equipamiento luego se tambaleó y se golpeó fuerte con el piso de cemento. Eso iba a dejar un moretón.

Kurt levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que Puck empujada a Blaine dentro.

―Diviértete, Anderson ―Puck rio ruidosamente―. Estaremos aquí afuera cuidando.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte portazo y el cuerpo de Blaine se relajó. Suspiró y bajó la mirada a Kurt en la penumbrosa luz de la bombilla que colgaba del techo. Blaine le ofreció una mano a Kurt, la que tomó y le permitió ponerlo de pie.

―¿Estás bien? ―Blaine preguntó, en voz baja.

―¿Cómo vas a salir de ésta? ―Kurt dijo, ignorando la pregunta de Blaine.

Blaine volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza.

―Tan sólo… actúa lastimado, o algo, no lo sé.

―Estarán escuchando, sabes ―Kurt susurró―. Lo sabrán.

El pánico se extendió por el rostro de Blaine y se enderezó. Kurt lo observó mientras caminaba por el lugar, luego levantó las manos y comenzó a golpear la vieja y rota taquilla de la esquina.

―¡Blaine! ―Kurt siseó y extendió la mano para agarrarle el brazo―. ¿Qué demonios, Blaine? ¡Détente!

―Ellos están escuchando ―Blaine susurró―. Tengo que hacer algún ruido. También podría ayudar si te quejaras.

Blaine volvió a levantar el brazo, el puño cerrado, pero Kurt lo empujó hasta que estuvo contra la pared.

―¿Qué estás -?

―¿Tienes alguna clase de gusto masoquista?

―¿Qué? Yo -

―Blaine, deja de golpear las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt dijo, los ojos azules al nivel de los de Blaine.

―Pero ellos -

―No me importa ―Kurt dijo, luego suspiró―. Mira, quizás deberías golpearme.

Los ojos color avellana de Blaine se ensancharon y la boca se le abrió.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―demandó―. No voy -

―No me importa ―Kurt dijo―. Si va a hacer que te dejen en paz, me parece bien.

El rostro de Blaine se retorció y se vio angustiado―. ¿Crees que te golpearía para que ellos me dejaran en paz?

Kurt en realidad no lo había pensado tanto. En realidad lo había sugerido sin considerar la postura de Blaine. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

―Jamás lo haría ―Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Ahora, quítate, necesito…

Blaine avanzó y continuó golpeando la taquilla fieramente, gruñendo cada vez que su puño chocaba contra el duro metal. Kurt continuó intentando detenerlo, pero no servía. Retrocedió y suspiró. Fue entonces que tuvo una idea. Esperó, observando el ritmo de Blaine, mientras retraía el brazo y lo extendía una y otra vez. Cuando pensó que sabía el ritmo lo suficiente, Kurt esperó hasta que Blaine movió el brazo para atrás, entonces avanzó y se puso justo enfrente de Blaine mientras el puño avanzaba. Golpeó dolorosamente la mejilla izquierda de Kurt, y Kurt gritó, al igual que Blaine.

Kurt observó mientras Blaine retrocedió, su rostro era una máscara de horror. Kurt levantó una mano para sobarse su rostro herido y entonces Blaine le estaba gritando.

―¿Qué estás - ? Oh Dios mío. ¿Por qué – ? Kurt. _Mierda_. No puedo creer que tú - ¿Eres un idiota?

Kurt rodó los ojos y dolió, porque Blaine dio un golpe con ganas. Entonces Blaine dejó de gritar y se acercó a Kurt.

―Déjame ver ―dijo, suavemente. Quitó la mano de Kurt y estudió su palpitante mejilla―. Mierda, Kurt. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Blaine sonaba como si pudiera llorar. Kurt jamás había visto a Blaine llorar, pero esto era lo más cerca que había llegado desde que lo había conocido. Sus manos estaban acunándole el rostro, suavemente con los dedos. Blaine se vio angustiado, tenía los ojos tristes y el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

―Estoy bien ―Kurt le dijo―. Honestamente, no duele tanto.

―Kurt, no puedo creer que tú… ―Blaine dejó en el aire y cerró los ojos. Inhaló profundo, Kurt podía verle el pecho subir lentamente en la luz sombría. Cuando exhaló, abrió los ojos y miró directo a Kurt, sacudiendo la cabeza muy ligeramente―. Esta es oficialmente la peor semana de mi vida.

La mejilla de Kurt ahora estaba palpitando. Dolía cada vez que parpadeaba, cada vez que abría la boca. De todas maneras se forzó a hablar.

―Me di cuenta que lo habrían hecho mucho peor si dejaba este lugar sin una marca ―susurró.

Blaine suspiró levemente―. Kurt, deja de protegerme, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que me protejas de ellos.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque terminas lastimado ―Blaine le dijo―. Ya no sé. Desearía nunca haberte metido en esto. ―Volvió a suspirar, cansadamente―. Esto no se supone que pase.

Kurt lo estudió por un minuto. Parecía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Quería ir hacia él, envolverlo en sus brazos y decirle que siempre lo protegería, ya que aunque Blaine seguía rindiéndose con Puck y esos chicos, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Kurt en realidad, de verdad se preocupaba por él. Sin embargo, no lo cogió entre sus brazos, porque él y Blaine tenían una relación menos sentimental, cuando el afecto no era sexual.

―No me arrepiento, sabes ―Kurt le informó, firmemente, la mejilla todavía palpitando dolorosamente. Se preguntó cómo luciría ahora―. No me arrepiento ni un segundo de nuestro tiempo juntos, incluso si tú te arrepientes.

Los ojos dorados de Blaine destellaron brevemente mientras le daba a Kurt una sorpresiva mirada.

―No ―Blaine pronunció―. No, no me arrepiento de esto, de nosotros. No me arrepiento. Tan sólo desearía - tan sólo desearía que las cosas fueran más fáciles.

―Yo también.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, luego la mano de Blaine estaba inclinando la cabeza de Kurt mientras entrecerraba los ojos para examinar la mejilla.

―¿Qué tan mal me veo? ―Kurt preguntó, sonriendo un poco. Dolía cuando sonreía. Sentía el rostro rígido y adolorido.

―Nunca te ves mal ―Blaine le dijo, con la voz baja y suave―. Lo siento.

―¿Por qué lo sientes? ―Kurt preguntó―. Yo soy el que lo hizo.

―Es mi culpa que estemos en este desastre en primer lugar ―Blaine dijo, los dedos persistentes en el rostro de Kurt―. Tienes razón. Soy un cobarde.

Kurt se encogió de un hombro. La cobardía de Blaine era algo que en realidad no podía negar. Temía a la confrontación, temía mostrar lo que realmente era.

Levantó sus relucientes ojos color miel hacia los de Kurt y dijo―. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

―Blaine, el sexo oral no cuenta.

Blaine farfulló, justo como Kurt esperaba que lo hiciera. Deseaba que simplemente sonriera y lo superara. Por otro lado, Kurt estaba un poco complacido de que Blaine había estado tan mortificado por lastimarlo. Eso significaba que le importaba.

―Aunque, en serio, lo haré ―sonrió, con tristeza, el pulgar se frotaba ligeramente sobre la línea de la mandíbula de Kurt―. No quiero lastimarte nunca, jamás, Kurt. Dios. ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan tonto?

Kurt suspiró. El estómago le dio una ligera voltereta cuando Blaine dijo que no quería lastimarlo nunca, pero necesitaba aclarar con respecto a toda la situación―. Blaine, mira ―comenzó―. Golpearme no es la finalidad aquí y mientras que no estoy exactamente enfadado contigo, - sé que estás pasando por mucho, por lo que en realidad no es ira - simplemente no puedo más que señalar que el punto es que acordaste entrar a este armario a darme una paliza. Es decir, sé que no lo harías, lo sé, de verdad, pero la intención cuenta, Blaine. Venir aquí conmigo y fingir que me lastimas no lo compensa, ¿sabes?

Blaine asintió. Lucía como un cachorro que acaba de ser pateado―. Lo sé ―Blaine le dijo―. Como dije, soy un cobarde.

―Aunque, estás mejorando ―Kurt sonrió, porque nadie quería ver a un cachorro pateado―. ¿Te fracturaste la mano? ―Kurt preguntó, cambiando de tema. Tomó la mano de Blaine en la suya. Estaba temblando un poco y había carne al rojo vivo por golpear las taquillas. Kurt estaba sorprendido de que la piel no se hubiera cortado.

―Está bien ―Blaine afirmó.

―Creo que has tenido suficiente de palizas sin hacerlo tú mismo ―Kurt frunció el ceño.

―Se siente bien sacar mi enojo en algo, incluso si mi mano se ve así ―Blaine dijo, estudiando la roja mano―. No estaba contando con que brincaras ahí de esa manera.

―Esa era la intención ―Kurt le dijo―. Quizás deberíamos salir de aquí. Ellos se estarán preguntando…

Blaine de repente se vio realmente enojado, con las oscuras cejas fruncidas y los ojos se oscurecieron un tono. Apretó los puños y suspiró fuerte. Kurt casi esperaba ver humo salirle de las orejas.

―Relájate ―Kurt susurró, el rostro todavía le dolía. Iba a necesitar una bolsa de hielo.

―No ―Blaine dijo―. Quiero matar a ambos.

―Creo que deberías evitar peleas por un tiempo ―Kurt le dijo.

Blaine lo miró, con la cabeza ligeramente de lado. Suspiró por la que debería ser la centésima ocasión ese día. Entonces extendió el brazo y tomó la mano de Kurt, con la que no había golpeado la taquilla. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kurt y le dio un ligero apretón.

―Sabes que lo siento, ¿verdad? ―Blaine emitió―. Por todo.

Kurt bajó la mirada hacia él. Parecía que sinceramente lo sentía y Kurt sabía que lo sentía. Tan sólo deseaba que hubiera algo que pudieran hacer al respecto.

―Lo sé ―asintió―. Ahora sal y actúa como si tu brazo te doliera por golpear.

―Duele, más o menos ―Blaine sonrió.

Se soltaron de las manos y Blaine abrió la puerta, y salió. La expresión se le volvió a oscurecer cuando posó los ojos en Puck y Azimio. Kurt cojeó tras de él, respirando pesadamente. Dejó escapar pequeños sonidos de gimoteo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, lejos de ellos. Escuchó a Puck y a Azimio riendo y gritándole insultos. Luego escuchó a Puck preguntándole algo a Blaine.

―No me hables ―Blaine dijo, bruscamente y Kurt se giró para verlo irse echando chispas en la otra dirección.

Quizás no era un caso tan perdido, después de todo.

* * *

**Tan sólo quería volver a decir gracias por los comentarios y también con todos los que escriben en mi tumblr. En serio, los quiero, no tienen ni idea. :) Como sea, ¡háganme saber qué les parece! :)**

* * *

Han sido cinco semanas de actualizaciones constantes, y de verdad disfruto hacerlo, sin embargo, la escuela no me ha permitido tener más capítulos listos. Por lo tanto habrá una pausa en las actualizaciones, y por supuesto que volveré para terminar esta maravillosa historia. Hasta entonces, espero que estén bien.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	16. Chapter 16

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Nada me pertenece. Islands in the Stream es de Dolly Parton y Kenny Rogers, voy a asumir que todos lo saben y si no, dejaré un enlace en mi perfil. NO es la mejor parte de la misma, ni nada, pero de todos modos la pondré.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

**Diciembre 25 a las 10.33 A.M.****  
**Para: Kurt.  
_Nunca averigüé si celebras Navidad, pero si es así, Feliz Navidad y si no, ten un buen martes. -Blaine._

**Diciembre 25 a las 10.36 A.M.**

Para: Blaine.  
_Tú y mi papá me dieron el mismo perfume. -Q._

**Diciembre 25 a las 10.37 A.M.**

Para: Blaine.  
_Feliz navidad, Blaine :) -Kurt._

**Diciembre 25 a las 10.41 A.M.**

Para: Kurt.  
_Espero que tu rostro esté bien._

**Enero 1 a las 00.01 A.M.**

Para: Blaine.  
_¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Blaine! _

**Enero 1 a las 00.02 A.M.**

Para: Kurt.  
_Igualmente. Extraño hablar contigo._

**Enero 1 a las 00.05 A.M.**

Para: Blaine.  
_Yo también. No falta mucho para volver a la escuela. Entonces te veré._

**Enero 1 a las 00.06 A.M.**

Para: Kurt.  
_Supongo. _

**Enero 1 a las 00.11 A.M.**

Para: Blaine.  
_¡Ánimo, es año nuevo! Además, volvemos a los proyectos, por lo que volveremos a nuestra esquina en la biblioteca, con ya-sabes-quien mirándonos. No me digas que eso no es motivo de una sonrisa._

**Enero 1 a las 00.15 A.M.**

Para: Kurt.  
_Y por esto es que te extraño._

* * *

**1 NUEVO MENSAJE DE: BLAINE.****  
**_Buen día. Mensaje rápido para decirte que pases la voz con los chicos de Glee de que lleven un cambio adicional a la escuela. Además, usen gorras, o algo. Lo siento. Te veo más tarde -B._

Kurt arqueó las cejas y volvió a leer el mensaje seis veces, antes de enviárselo a todos los del club Glee. Blaine nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

* * *

―¡Kurt!

Kurt se dio la vuelta de su taquilla para ver a Rachel corriendo hacia él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Lanzó los brazos alrededor de él antes que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar.

―¡Ey! ―chilló, abrazando a Kurt fuerte.

―Rachel ―Kurt se ahogó―. Estás… ay, Rachel.

―¡Oh! ―Rachel se apartó, pero sus manos seguían apretando los brazos de Kurt―. ¡Lo siento! ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

―Bien ―Kurt dijo, lentamente―. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Rachel retrocedió un paso y Kurt no pudo evitar retraerse ante el atuendo. Vestía un suéter café chocolate, con la silueta de un oso. Un cuello de volantes se extendía desde el cuello redondo de su suéter. Una falda tweed* a cuadros rojos y blancos por debajo de la rodilla. Sobre eso, llevaba un impermeable traslucido. Tenía la capucha puesta y el perfectamente lacio cabello oscuro le caía por los hombros y llegaba a un corte recto. Vestía unas calcetas blancas prístinas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros de charol con correas gruesas, que se cerraban por los costados con pequeñas hebillas doradas.

Entonces Kurt se dio cuenta de que Rachel había estado hablando mientras él juzgaba su estilo para vestir como una niña.

―Uhm, ¿qué? ―Kurt dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Lo siento, no estaba escuchando. Tu suéter de verdad distrae.

―¿Te gusta? ―Rachel sonrió, bajando la mirada a la horrenda vestimenta―. Unos mis papás me lo dio como regalo de Navidad. Aparentemente, olvidaron que no celebramos Navidad, pero aun así es lindo, ¿verdad?

―Rachel ―Kurt respiró, todavía sacudiendo la cabeza―. Como tu amigo, te voy a aconsejar que nunca, jamás, de los jamases vuelvas a usar esto. De hecho, tira todo tu armario y permíteme llevarte de compras.

El rostro de Rachel cayó. Los oscuros ojos se ensancharon y estaba frunciendo el ceño―. Tú - ¿No te gusta mi estilo?

Kurt abrió la boca para hablar, luego la volvió a cerrar.

―No importa ―Kurt dijo, cambiando de tema―. Nuevamente, ¿por qué tan emocionada?

El rostro de Rachel volvió a iluminarse una vez más y aplaudió.

―¡Muy bien! ―dijo, entusiasmadamente―. Hoy llegué temprano a la escuela, porque quería hablar con el señor Schue acerca de la lista de canciones que compilé en vacaciones, la que podríamos utilizar para las Regionales. Tengo muchas canciones asombrosas en ella, Kurt, creo que realmente te gustarían. Es decir, eres un admirador de los musicales, ¿verdad? Tengo un rango de canciones que cubren todo desde 'Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat' a 'Wicked'. ―Rachel estaba haciendo todo tipo de gestos con las manos mientras hablaba, bastante rápidamente. Kurt únicamente podía mirar―. Incluso tengo 'Phantom' en ella. Te gusta 'Phantom', ¿cierto, Kurt? Por supuesto creo que podrías ser una gran Christine, pero creo que yo sería una elección mucho más adecuada, ¿no crees? Además añadí canciones de nuestra generación, porque creo que los jueces apreciarían la variedad y eso, tengo algo de Usher, un poco de Rascal Flatts, Beyonc -

―Rachel ―Kurt dijo, al fin―. Rachel, por favor deja de hablar. ¿Por esto estabas tan emocionada? ¿Por una_ lista de canciones_?

Rachel se vio confundida por un segundo, luego negó con la cabeza―. ¡Oh! ―exclamó―. ¡No! ¡No, casi lo olvido! Entonces, encontré al señor Schuester de camino a la sala de profesores y le conté de mi lista y dijo que era genial, que la vería y consideraría algunas de mis elecciones ―dijo, luciendo muy orgullosa de sí misma―. ¡Y entonces me dijo que tenemos dos posibles nuevos miembros! ¿No es genial? Nunca puedes tener suficientes cantantes de fondo, Kurt. ¿Sabes que cuando Vocal Adrenaline comenzó -?

―Rachel ―Kurt dijo, intentando traerla de vuelta a la tierra―. Entiendo.

―Oh, bien ―Rachel se aclaró la garganta y se pasó la mano por los muslos―. Tan sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo. No sé quiénes son, pero, ¡es un prometedor comienzo para el año nuevo! ¡Te veo más tarde, Kurt!

Kurt la observó mientras desaparecía por el pasillo, con la cabeza en alto. Quizás Rachel no sabía quiénes eran los posibles nuevos miembros de Nuevas Direcciones, pero Kurt estaba definitivamente consciente de la identidad de uno de ellos.

* * *

Era el primer día escolar del Nuevo año y Blaine ya se sentía mal. Puck, Karofsky y Azimio estaban parados por la taquilla de Blaine. Un minuto más tarde, uno de los otros chicos, Greg, llegó, llevando un posavasos en la mano. En el posavasos, había cuatro vasos, rebosantes con granizados de diferentes colores y sabores. Greg llevaba un quinto en la otra mano.

Blaine observó mientras Puck, Azimio y Karofsky reían y se acercaban para agarrar uno. Puck se giró hacia Blaine y con la vista pareció instarlo a que también cogiera uno. Blaine suspiró en silencio, luego fue y tomó el último vaso, el que estaba lleno con hielo rojo saborizado.

―Vamos ―Puck sonrió.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia la taquilla de Rachel Berry. Azimio había alcanzado a escuchar a Sam Evans diciendo que Rachel había convocado una reunión del club Glee a las 8.45 en su taquilla. Blaine no había recibido el mensaje, excepto por el de Kurt que le había preguntado si iría. Blaine no había respondido. Estaba yendo justo a allá, pero no iba por las mismas razones que los otros, incluso aunque lo deseaba.

Entonces los vio, todos de pie en un gran círculo, riéndose y charlando. La parte que más sorprendió y asombró a Blaine fue que todos estaban vestidos en impermeables que les llegaban a los tobillos, todo en diferentes colores y estilos. Todos tenían las capuchas puestas, cubriéndose las cabezas. Blaine sonrió. Esto había sido idea de Kurt, estaba seguro de eso.

Su corazón se las arregló para controlar el latido cuando sus ojos se posaron en Kurt por primera vez desde antes de Navidad. Se veía perfecto como siempre, el cabello dentro de la capucha peinado como normalmente estaba, la suave piel pálida y perfecta. Los labios todavía eran del mismo rosa caramelo y sus ojos - Dios, esos _ojos_ \- todavía eran de ese estrafalario azul verdoso. Mientras se acercaba, Blaine pudo ver los varios colores mezclársele en el centro.

Kurt lo miró y los otros se giraron a verlo, también Puck, Azimio, Karofsky y Greg. Sus rostros estaban severos y confiado, y Blaine no pudo resistir la sonrisita que le cosquillaba en las comisuras de los labios.

―¡Feliz año nuevo, club Gay! ―Puck gritó y vació el contenido del vaso hacia ellos. Ese granizado atacó el abrigo de Rachel y se deslizó por el suave material fácilmente. Algo le cayó a Brittany, que simplemente extendió el brazo para tomarlo con un dedo, antes de proceder a chuparlo. Karofsky siguió el ejemplo de Puck, l granizado terminó sobre Sam y Finn, salpicando a Artie. El de Azimio golpeó a Tina, Mike y Mercedes, y el de Greg a Rory y Santana, y un poco le llegó al protegido brazo de Kurt.

Entonces, los ojos del club Glee fueron a Blaine. Los otros siguieron caminando, riendo y chocando las palmas. Blaine miró a los expectantes rostros del club Glee, luego bajó el vaso en su mano. El hielo estaba flotando encima y se veía congelante. Lo levantó y tiró sobre el piso, antes de seguir caminando, dejándolos con la boca abierta. Blaine los escuchó hablar mientras se alejaba.

―¿Blaine Anderson acaba de...?

―No puedo creer que lo hiciera.

―Creo que lo imaginábamos. Blaine Anderson no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para lanzarnos granizados.

―Sin embargo, tiró el granizado de fresa.

―Pero, ¿_por qué _lo haría?

―Quizás no sea tan malo después de todo.

* * *

―Hola.

Kurt levantó la vista de su taquilla y vio a Blaine acercándosele, luciendo tan apuesto como siempre. El cabello de nuevo engominado, sus ojos dorados estaban brillando y tan usualmente lindos, y también sonreía. Kurt miró tras de él, luego volvió la mirada a Blaine.

―Este, ¿por qué me hablas en público?

Blaine e vio confuso por un momento, luego agitó un brazo.

―Seguimos siendo pareja en English, las personas no van a enterarse de nada ―Blaine le dijo.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt dijo, lento―. En ese caso, hola a ti también.

La sonrisa de Blaine se ensanchó y se apoyó contra la taquilla arriba de la de Kurt.

―¿Ese truco con los impermeables de esta mañana? ―Blaine dijo, casi emocionadamente―. _Genio_.

―Uno de mis mejores trabajos, si me permite decirlo ―Kurt dijo, sonriendo.

Blaine rio y eso le iluminó los ojos. Se veían como ámbar ardiendo, todo naranja y cafés. Kurt permitió a sus ojos absorberse en él. Bajó la mirada a la playera gris debajo de la chaqueta. Era lo suficientemente entallada como para definirle el pecho. Kurt se estremeció un poco al recordar cómo era desnudo. Los pantalones también eran bien definidos. Kurt tuvo que apartar la vista cuando pensó en Blaine sin pantalones, las mejillas le ardieron casi al instante.

―Creo que todo mundo está sorprendido tras la estratagema que _tú _que hiciste esta mañana ―Kurt le dijo―. Estaba impresionado, debo decir.

Tuvo una extraña sensación de orgullo luego que Blaine había vaciado ese granizado sobre las baldosas y no sobre la cabeza de alguien. Él le había ayudado a llegar a ese punto, Blaine se estaba encontrando a sí mismo más y más cada día.

―Sí ―Blaine se vio un poco incómodo, los brillantes ojos cayeron al piso, movía los pies.

Kurt sonrió afectivamente ante lo adorable que Blaine se veía cuando se sentía inseguro, o incómodo. Sin embargo decidió cambiar el tema, ya que Blaine parecía estar teniendo dificultades para encontrar una respuesta.

―Entonces, ¿Quinn todavía se va a unir a Glee?

El rostro de Blaine cayó y se volvió a ver cansado―. Hoy todavía no la he visto. Espero que no.

―Rachel dijo que el señor Schue le contó que podríamos tener dos miembros nuevos. Asumo que uno de ellos es ella.

Blaine suspiró, sonando frustrado―. Genial ―dijo, no sin sarcasmo―. Ha estado sobre mí una y otra vez porque su padre le dio el mismo perfume que yo para Navidad. La he estado evitando como una plaga. Esa es una conversación que no quiero tener.

Kurt rio un poco―. ¿Le diste a tu novia de dos años perfume para Navidad? ―Kurt preguntó con algo de asombro―. ¿No hay alguna regla para las relaciones que diga que eso debería ser, digamos, no sé, joyería o algo?

Blaine hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza―. Estoy impresionado de que me exija una propuesta de matrimonio por ahora, o algo más.

Kurt frunció un poco el ceño ante la idea de Blaine y Quinn estando comprometidos - o peor - casados.

―Por cierto, definitivamente te habría dado algo ―Blaine dijo, rápidamente, sus ojos encontraron los de Kurt―. Pero literalmente no tenía idea de qué darte. Ya fue difícil pensar en algo para tu cumpleaños…

Blaine se fue apagando y Kurt le vio bajar los ojos a las manos de Kurt. Kurt se levantó la manga un poco, para mostrarle que todavía usaba el brazalete. Entonces la sonrisa de Blaine volvió y levantó los ojos para volver a encontrar los de Kurt.

―Esto ―Blaine dijo―. Y ni siquiera sé si lo celebras por lo que...

―Está bien ―Kurt dijo―. Tampoco te conseguí nada, así que estamos a mano.

Blaine asintió, luciendo aliviado.

―En realidad, no estamos a mano, ¿verdad? ―Kurt dijo, pensativamente―. De todas maneras, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Blaine se enderezó un poco―. En realidad, qué coincidencia. La próxima semana. El 19 ―Blaine le dijo―. Mis padres insisten en que tenga una fiesta, porque 'de lo contrario no sería justo', lo que sea que eso signifique. Por lo tanto, digamos... ―Blaine se quedó sin palabras y tuvo dificultades―. ¿Vendrías?

―A tu fiesta ―Kurt dijo, lentamente―. Dónde estaríamos todos esos chicos populares y yo.

―En realidad ―Blaine declaró―. Estaba pensando que el club Glee viniera.

Kurt miró boquiabierto a Blaine. En realidad, de verdad nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

―¿Esto es - esto es alguna clase de trampa?

Las cejas de Blaine se fruncieron y los ojos se le llenaron con dolor―. ¿Todavía piensas que te haría eso? ―dijo en un susurró.

Kurt suspiró y negó con la cabeza―. Supongo que no. Aunque no sé lo que ellos te dicen que hagas, ¿verdad?

―Te lo diría de ser así ―Blaine dijo―. En serio, se supone que invite a mis amigos. Eso es lo que dijo mi mamá. '¡Dile a todos tus amigos que vengan, cariño!' ―Blaine imitó. Kurt le sonrió ante la horrenda imitación de una voz femenina―. Entonces, si se supone que le diga a todos mis amigos que vayan, tú debes estar definitivamente ahí, ¿correcto?

Kurt echó la cabeza a un lado y echó chispas por los ojos―. Porque ¿somos amigos? ―dijo, en voz baja.

Los ojos de Blaine se entrecerraron con confusión, entonces pareció darse cuenta.

―Oh ―dijo―. Oh, yo no - Kurt. Sé que somos algo como - como bueno. Más que simples, ya sabes, amigos. ―Era fácil ver que tuvo dificultades con esa declaración, pero Kurt le dejó continuar, ya que necesitaba saber si Blaine de verdad pensaba únicamente en él como un amigo, cuando para Kurt, Blaine era mucho más que eso―. Es decir, nosotros - somos - bueno. Es más que eso. Así es. Sé que lo es. Pero también eres mi amigo, ¿verdad? Es decir, tan sólo porque nosotros hemos...

Kurt observó mientras Blaine buscaba con esfuerzo las palabras correctas. El corazón de Kurt estaba latiendo tan rápido mientras mentalmente instaba a Blaine para continuar, simplemente decirle como veía toda su relación.

―Tan sólo porque estamos en esta - esta _relación_ ―Blaine dijo y Kurt podía lidiar con eso. Relación era bueno. Había esperado que dijera 'haciendo cosa', o 'teniendo sexo', o algo igual de horrible. Al menos la 'relación' implicaba sentimientos―. No significa que no seamos amigos también. Aunque, te prometo que es más importante que eso. Simplemente… no sé la manera de decirlo son sentirme como un imbécil.

Kurt sonrió y la expresión de Blaine cambió a una de alivio.

―¿Vendrás?

―Sí, iré ―Kurt le dijo―. Pero, ¿de verdad quieres invitar al club Glee, o tan sólo lo decías nada más?

―No ―Blaine dijo―. Es en serio y en realidad, incluso lo invitaré yo mismo. ¿Impresionado? ―Blaine sonrió con suficiencia, una ceja arcada.

―Mucho ―Kurt dijo, correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

―¡Blaine! ―una voz dijo, detrás de Kurt―. ¡Ahí estás!

Kurt supo que era Quinn antes de voltearse. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Quinn caminó, vistiendo el uniforme de animadora y se inclinó para besar a Blaine. Con la mirada sobre Kurt mientras lo hacía y Kurt apartó la vista.

―Quinn, ¿qué estás - ? ¡Quinn! ―Blaine dijo, sonando estrangulado. Dio un para atrás―. Estamos en mita de un pasillo escolar, ¿estás loca?

Quinn simplemente rio y luego se giró para ver a Kurt. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y lo hizo de nuevo, luego volvió la mirada a Blaine.

―¿Qué haces hablando con él? ―preguntó, como si Kurt no estuviera ahí.

―Quinn, para ―Blaine suspiró―. Somos compañeros en inglés, ¿recuerdas? Estábamos discutiendo nuestra siguiente tarea.

Quinn se vio escéptica―. ¿De qué se trata?

Kurt interrumpió, fijando su mirada con la de Quinn―. De la esposa loca de Rochester. La que él mantuvo encerrada en el ático. La tarea se basa en cómo se las arregló para encontrar y enamorarse de Jane, incluso aunque ya tenía una esposa.

Kurt vio los ojos avellana de Blaine parpadear con diversión, mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa. Quinn le entrecerró los ojos hacia Kurt, luego se volvió para mirar a Blaine, su coleta le dio una vuelta detrás.

―No deberías estar con él, lo sabes ―le dijo―. Ya es suficientemente malo que la gente lo estuviera pensando, ¡no necesitan también verte hablando con él!

―Tan sólo somos amigos -

―¿_Amigos_? ―Quinn explotó y Kurt no podía negar que en su mente había gritado exactamente lo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo Blaine estaba admitiendo_ eso _en público?

Blaine se vio asustado por un breve segundo, luego negó con calma―. ¿Por qué haces de esto la gran cosa? ―suspiró―. Y estás hablando de él como si no estuviera ahí.

Kurt arcó la ceja ante eso. Blaine no lo estaba degradando completamente con sus amigos - Bueno, su novia, como fuera - ya no. Esto era una Buena señal, un paso en la dirección correcta.

―Oh, lo siento, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera? ―Quinn espetó―. ¿Quieres que haga lo que tú estás haciendo? ¿Quieres que me acueste con él? ¿Eso lo arreglaría todo?

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon y la boca de Blaine se abrió de golpe. Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

―Yo no -

―Nosotros no -

―Sí, Blaine, eso _yo _lo sé ―Quinn dijo―. Pero, ¿ves a todas esas personas? ―Hizo un gesto al entorno, a los otros estudiantes que caminaban por los pasillos―. Ellos no lo piensan. Karofsky ya ha esparciendo esos rumores, verte con él únicamente los confirma.

Blaine abrió la boca para protestar, pero Quinn ya le había dado la espalda. Le frunció el ceño a Kurt, con ojos oscurecidos.

―Necesitas alejarte de mi novio ―declaró―. Es en serio. ¡Él no es gay! ¡Por lo tanto, necesitas dejar de darle miradas, besos en el rostro e intentar meterte en sus pantalones!

―¡Quinn! ―Blaine interfirió, pero ella siguió hablando.

―De verdad te lo advierto... En realidad, ni siquiera sé tu nombre - ¡De hecho, ni siquiera _quiero _saber tu nombre! Tan sólo necesito que le quites los ojos de encima a mi novio, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo haces verse mal!

―¿No te refieres a que te hace ver mal a _ti_? ―Kurt preguntó, nunca bajó sus ojos de los de Quinn. Quinn levantó la mirada hacia él, inquisitivamente―. Es decir, a eso te refieres, ¿verdad? ¿El que Blaine haga estas cosas tan fuera de lo común te hacen ver mal? ¿Esa es tu principal preocupación, Quinn?

―Ni siquiera me conoces, maric-

―Muy bien ―Blaine interrumpió―. Muy bien, nada de insultos. ¿Podemos dejar esto ya?

―En realidad, Quinn, no tengo que conocerte para saber cómo eres ―Kurt dijo, ignorando a Blaine―. He visto un millón de chicas exactamente como tú. Todo lo que te importa es ser popular y lo demás - y todos los demás - pueden irse al infierno, mientras que las personas sigan pensando que eres perfecta, que lo tienes todo, pero, sabes qué, Quinn? Puedo ver a través de eso, estoy seguro de que también otros pueden. Po lo que, sí, puedes llamarme maricón, está bien, es agradable que expreses tu homofobia para que todos la oigan, aunque se supone que seas la chica perfecta, pero quiero que hagas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

―Kurt, no -

―Quiero vayas a casa y abras tu computadora ―Kurt continuó como si Blaine no hubiera hablado―. Entra a Google, porque dudo que en realidad sepas cómo usar un diccionario, independientemente tener uno, quiero que escribas 'definición de maricón' en el buscador. Y sólo en caso de que no lo hagas, te diré lo que encontrarías. Google te diría que maricón es un hombre homosexual. Además te dirá que es _ofensivo. _Pero la cuestión es, Quinn, que en realidad _soy _un hombre homosexual, pero si yo escribo la palabra 'perfecta' y busco una definición, encontraría algo como 'sin defectos', o 'tan bueno como se es posible ser', pero no tú no eres nada de eso, ¿verdad? No, porque ninguno de nosotros somos perfectos y mientras más pronto lo aceptes, más pronto serás capaz de realmente ser feliz con tu vida.

―Justo ahora, estás desesperada, lo puedo ver. Estás desesperada por ser percibida como esta chica perfecta, sin defectos y harías lo que fuera para hacerlo realidad, lo que es algo siniestro, ¿no? ¿Harías lo que fuera para conseguirlo? Incluso si significa que tu novio va a ser miserable en el proceso. Sé lo que es querer algo con tantas ganas que se está dispuesto a lo que sea ―Kurt dijo, con una mirada a Blaine―. Pero deber haber un límite, una línea que no se cruza. De otra manera, harás algo que nunca serás capaz de remediar y es entonces que lo lamentaras.

Tanto Quinn y Blaine lo estaban mirando fijamente con los ojos ensanchados y los labios separados. Kurt también esperaba que Blaine lo entendiera, que volvería a pensar en ello después.

―¿Y él qué? ―Quinn preguntó, señalando a Blaine detrás de sí―. ¿También tienes alguna de esas - locas, teorías inventadas para él?

Kurt miró a Blaine y frunció el ceño un poco―. Él sabe exactamente lo que necesita hacer ―Kurt dijo, fijando la vista con la de Blaine, que estaban llenos de sorpresa y conmoción―. Pero a diferencia de ti, Quinn, él está trabajando en ello.

Quinn le volvió a fruncir el ceño a Blaine, quien tan sólo continuaba mirando a Kurt. Volvió a mirar a Kurt cuando vio que Blaine no iba a decir nada.

―¡Mantente alejado de mi novio!

―Bueno, quizás si tu novio no siquiera... ―Kurt lo dejó en el aire, ya que los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon más y tenía esa mirada de pánico en el rostro y Kurt tuvo que aterrizarse a sí mismo, ya que contarle a Quinn lo suyo con Blaine estaría mal de muchas manera. Primero, no era el lugar. Segundo, Blaine no estaba preparado para eso y por mucho que Quinn molestara a Kurt, y sintiera ganas de gritarle que ella no sabía nada de Blaine, no podía hacerle eso a él―. ¡Oh, no importa! Te veo en inglés, Blaine. ―Kurt azotó la puerta de la taquilla con un fuerte choque y Blaine se sobresaltó.

Kurt comenzó a alejarse, pero giró y miró a Quinn, sintiendo la necesidad de dar una última puñalada. Era pequeña e infantil, pero logró ser maduro en este momento―. Por cierto, Quinn ―comenzó―. Se te ven las raíces.

Sonrió, complacido por la paralizada expresión de Quinn, luego se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

Kurt Hummel-1, Quinn Fabray-0.

* * *

―Tu novia es una cabrona.

―Estoy consciente ―Blaine dijo al teléfono―. Siento todo lo que te dijo.

―No es tu culpa ―Kurt le dijo.

Blaine suspiró y cerró su libro, luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama. Se recostó y cambió el teléfono a su otra oreja.

―Todo lo que le dijiste fue bastante certero ―dijo. Blaine no podía evitar pensar en lo que Kurt le había dicho a Quinn. Quinn haría lo que fuera para alcanzar el estado popularidad último. Ella era bastante despiadada y un poco loca.

―Lo sé ―Kurt respondió―. El club Glee de mañana debería ser interesante.

Blaine gruñó. De verdad no quería que Quinn se uniera a Glee. Era el único lugar en que realmente podía divertirse sin tener que preocuparse por que ella estuviera intentando ver cada movimiento suyo.

―Desearía que hubiera una manera de convencerla de desistir ―suspiró.

―Bueno, supongo que podrías decirle que estás teniendo sexo conmigo, porque creo que eso probablemente la haría cambiar de opinión ―Kurt dijo y Blaine podía oir la diversión en su voz―. Pero por supuesto, esa no es una opción.

Blaine deseó que lo fuera. En la mañana de ese día él había querido contárselo, especialmente cuando había sido altanera con Kurt. Cuando Kurt casi se lo había contado, Blaine se acobardó, como tan frecuentemente hacía en situaciones extremas.

―Ruega que no sepa cantar ―Blaine murmuró.

―No sabía que creías en Dios ―Kurt dijo.

―Estando con Quinn, tienes que creer en algo ―Blaine le informó―. De otro modo, probablemente te volverías loco.

―Buen punto.

―Entonces, ¿cuándo podemos vernos? ―Blaine preguntó, audazmente. No le importaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era besar a Kurt, abrazar a Kurt, estar con Kurt. Necesitaba saber.

―Nos vimos en la escuela hace seis horas ―Kurt dijo y Blaine podía oírlo sonriendo a sabiendas.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero ―Blaine instó.

―Lo sé ―Kurt rio―. Cuando sea que estés libre, supongo.

―Como si alguna vez estuviera completamente libre ―Blaine volvió a suspirar, dándose cuenta que era verdad. Nunca sería auténticamente libre. Supuso que podía serlo, pero había tantas consecuencias y quid pro quo** que ni siquiera podía considerarlo.

―Algún día, Blaine ―Kurt dijo y Blaine podía oírle la sonrisa en la voz―. Algún día lo serás, pero pensé que estábamos hablando de sexo. ¿Cómo cambió el tema a algo tan intenso y profundo?

Blaine balbuceó un poco.

―¿Estás insinuando que el sexo conmigo no es intense y profundo?

―Ni mucho menos ―Kurt le informó, al instante.

―Bien ―Blaine dijo―. Porque planeo tener mucho.

* * *

―¿Quinn Fabray y Noah Puckerman de verdad acaban de cantar Islands in the Stream? ―Mercedes dijo, viéndose tan sorprendida como Kurt se sentía.

―Sí ―Kurt dijo, luego se giró para ver a Blaine detrás de sí―. De verdad necesitas reconsiderar a las personas que llamas amigos, Blaine.

―Deja de hablar, estoy intentando procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

Kurt apartó la vista porque sabía lo que se sentía. Había sido la única y más incómoda presentación que Kurt alguna vez había presenciado. Quinn y Puck habían entrado, sonriendo. Puck tenía la guitarra y las personas comenzaron a objetar el que ellos estuvieran en el club, pero el señor Schue dijo que ellos merecían una oportunidad y así, habían audicionado con Islands in the Stream y, Quinn Fabray y Noah Puckerman no eran Dolly Parton y Kenny Rogers. Ambos eran medianamente talentosos, Puck un poco más que Quinn, pero quizás Kurt era parcial, pero había sido extraño y en verdad, de verdad incómodo de ver.

Nadie les había aplaudido al terminar, ni siquiera el señor Schuester. Había dicho que era una buena canción, pero más allá de eso se vio tan aturdido y confuso como todos los demás. La parte que lo hizo tan loco como fue, fue que se trataba de Quinn y Puck, dos de los chicos más populares en la escuela, además de Blaine. Todo había sido tan ajeno ahí, que eran necesarias vacunas.

Puck y Quinn se habían ido antes, ya que nadie quería tratarlos con algo de amabilidad, pero dijeron que volvería para la próxima sesión.

―No creo que debamos dejarlos unirse ―Rachel declare y por una vez, Kurt tuvo que estar de acuerdo―. Aunque pueden cantar un poco, ambos están demasiado acostumbrados a estar en el centro de atención como para querer quedarse atrás.

―Anderson parece estarlo haciendo bien ―Santana señaló.

―¿Por qué Puck se uniría a Glee? ―Blaine susurró detrás de Kurt. Parecía estarse hablando a sí mismo por lo que Kurt lo ignoró.

―Rachel, Todos los que audicionan entran, ¿recuerdas? ―El señor Schue dijo―. Ahora la próxima vez, vamos a ser más acogedores, incluso si es un poco extraño.

―Ese es un gran eufemismo ―Mercedes rio.

Kurt concordó―. El eufemismo del siglo.

―Este, de acuerdo ―El señor Schue dijo, luego―. Creo que acabamos por hoy. Los veo el jueves.

Kurt se puso de pie y agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Todos fueron a la salida y luego en direcciones separadas. Blaine siguió a Kurt al auto.

―¿Qué estás -?

―¿Recuerdas anoche cuando dije que planee tendríamos mucho y mucho sexo?

Kurt retrocedió un paso, impactado. Ya era algo el que Blaine dijera eso por teléfono, pero en persona era otra cosa.

―Um, vagamente ―mintió.

―Bueno, eso comienza ahora, si está bien para ti ―Blaine le dijo―. Nunca quiero volver a oír Islands in the Stream por el resto de mi existencia ―murmuró―. NO hay nadie en mi casa, mis padres fueron esta mañana a visitar a mi tío. ¿Te apuntas?

―¿Quieres dormir conmigo porque quieres que te quite de la cabeza el hecho de que tu novia es una psicópata y tu mejor amigo es un imbécil? ―Kurt inquirió.

Blaine parpadeó un par de veces, esas largas pestañas batiéndose ligeramente.

―No ―dijo, sin rodeos―. Quiero dormir contigo porque ya han pasado veintiún días desde la última vez que lo hicimos y tus pantalones están realmente ajustados y yo soy un adolescente con necesidades carnales y tú te ves muy bien hoy. Es decir, muy bien.

Kurt fue tomado un poco por sorpresa por la repentina contundencia en el comportamiento de Blaine, pero no lo consideró inoportuno. Y luego, sonrió con picardía.

―No creo estar de humor ―Kurt le dijo―. Mi mente está con cicatrices permanente por la actuación que acabo de presenciar.

―Oh, metete al auto, Hummel ―Blaine dijo, sonriendo un poco.

* * *

―¡Blaine! ―Quinn dijo, siguiéndolo por el estacionamiento de la escuela. Blaine no podía mirarla sin tener esa horrible interpretación de Islands in the Stream flotándole en la mente―. ¡Blaine, necesitamos hablar!

Blaine bajó la velocidad y esperó a que lo alcanzara. Cuando lo hizo, ella extendió la mano y lo agarró del brazo.

―Es decir, necesitamos hablar, en privado.

―Mira, Quinn, si esto es por no aplaudir tras tu audición en Glee, tengo una buena razón. En mi defensa, esa audición apest-

―_Blaine_ ―dijo, profundamente ofendida, levantando la mirada a él con ojos preocupados ―. Estoy embarazada.

Blaine sintió como si estuviera cayendo. Tenía las rodillas débiles y estaba mareado, como si fuera a golpear el piso. Era como si todas sus peores pesadillas se estuvieran haciendo realidad simultáneamente.

―¿Es-estás segura?

―¡Sí, segura! ―espetó.

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. No pudiste - fuimos cuidadosos, nosotros -

―Blaine, deja de balbucear ―Quinn suspiró, con frustración―. Estoy 110% segura. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Blaine la miró, sentía la piel fría y el corazón estaba haciéndole saltos mortales en el pecho. No podía tener un bebé con Quinn. Ni siquiera se gustaban. Este era el peor día de su vida, ya era oficial.

―Oh, ¿sabes qué, Blaine? ―Quinn dijo, enojada―. Si te vas a quedar ahí como un perro perdido, me voy a ir a mi clase y puedes buscarme después.

―De acuerdo ―dijo, simplemente.

Quinn gruñó con disgusto y se marchó hacia el interior del edificio. Blaine se quedó de pie ahí aturdido por al menos cinco minutos, luego entró rápidamente a la escuela, el cuerpo temblándole violentamente. Ahora estaba experimentando tantas emociones a las que no podía nombrar, pero todas eran malas, cada una de ellas. Únicamente había una cosa en la que podía pensar que le ayudaría a recomponerse.

Tenía que encontrar a Kurt.

* * *

**Sigo dejando horribles finales y lo siento, de verdad. Ahora tengo Islands in the Stream en la cabeza. Estoy segura de que algunos vieron esa última parte venir. Era inevitable, en serio, pero si estás sorprendidos, entonces hurra, porque estaba intentando tomar el factor impacto. Tan sólo tengo que apegarme a algunos elementos del canon de vez en cuando, porque simplemente encajan. Como sea, sí, dejaré de hablar. Díganme qué les parece :)**

* * *

* tipo de tela, también conocida como pata de gallo.

** locución latina. Una cosa por otra.

¡Volví!, aunque no de manera oficial, ya que no tengo muchos capítulos traducidos, de hecho sólo tengo este y un poco del siguiente. No obstante, estoy consciente del final que tuvo este capítulo, por lo que procuraré no demorar demasiado, lo que no puedo es prometer fechas. ¡Gracias por la comprensión, que tengan un excelente día!

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	17. Chapter 17

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Muy bien, pareció tomar mucho tiempo para escribirlo! Nada me pertenece. Añadí esas letras de canciones al principio, simplemente porque tenía la canción repitiéndose mientras escribía y encajaba. Se llama Right Back in the Water y la añadiré a mi perfil :) (Informalmente leí las partes en femenino, como masculinas en la letra de la canción)**

* * *

_Just the notion of saying goodbye,__  
_It breaks my heart, it tears me up inside,_  
_And I try to walk away, but I keep telling myself she's the one for me,_  
_'Cause her love is so contagious it keeps pulling me in,_  
_We were meant to be and I can't leave her.__

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**

―Necesito hablar contigo.

Kurt escuchó el pánico en su voz antes de que se hubiera dado la vuelta para mirarlo. Cuando dio la vuelta, vio que no únicamente Blaine sonaba como si estuviera afligido, también lo parecía. Tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación y problemas, y la respiración era dificultosa.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Tan sólo… ―los ojos de Blaine se lanzó por los pasillos llenos de gente―. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

―Blaine, la clase comienza en -

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo y extendió las manos, y las colocó en ambos hombros de Kurt. Lo vio directo a los ojos y habló, la voz quebrada―. Dijiste que siempre serías alguien al que podía acudir. Ahora estoy acudiendo a ti. Sé que no merezco tu amabilidad, o tu amistad, o simplemente a _ti _en general, pero te necesito, Kurt. _Por favor._

Kurt lo estudió. Se veía como si fuera el fin del mundo, como si una parte de él se hubiera roto.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt asintió.

* * *

Estaban en la recamara de Kurt y Blaine se paseaba de ida y vuelta. Kurt se sentó al borde de la cama y lo observó. Se estaba susurrando para sí, frenéticamente, demasiado bajo como para que Kurt fuera capaz de descifrar lo que estaba diciendo. Tampoco parecía como si estuviera parpadeando, los brillantes ojos ensanchados y dilatados. Kurt suspiró.

―Blaine ―dijo―. Blaine, sientate. No me escapé de la escuela para que pudieras desfilar de un lado a otro luciendo guapo en mi habitación.

Blaine no respondió, simplemente mantuvo el ritmo, como si Kurt ni siquiera hubiera hablado. Kurt gruñó y se puso de pie. Fue hacia Blaine y lo agarró de los hombros, luego lo empujó para que se sentara en la cama. Blaine tenía la mirada levantada hacia él, una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Kurt se preguntó si debía abfetearlo, o arrojarle agua, pero en vez de eso, tan sólo se sentó junto a él.

―Muy bien, respire y dime lo que pasa.

Kurt esperó, mientras Blaine respiraba lenta y profundamente. Siguió levantando las manos a su cabeza, como si el final estuviera cerca. Por fin, encontró la mirada de Kurt y abrió la boca para hablar.

―Quinn está embarazada ―dijo, muy silenciosamente.

El corazón de Kurt se le quedó inmóvil en el pecho y luego pareció caer en picada a algún lugar por sus tobillos y entonces volvió a subir. Miró a Blaine por unos segundos.

―Ella está… ¿En serio?

Blaine asintió, sólo asintió.

―Bueno, esto no puede salir bien ―Kurt murmuró. En realidad no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era conmoción, pero eso era una gran sutileza, una sutileza incluso más grande que la presentación de Islands in the Stream de Quinn y Puck siendo rara. Su mente fue inundada con esos pensamientos que le decían enfrentara la realidad, que se había acabador, que no podía y no continuaría, que Blaine tenía una responsabilidad y no podía esperar que continuara con la relación y de todas maneras, ¿cuánto tiempo pensaba que esto iba a durar?

―No puedo… Kurt, no puedo tener un bebé ―Blaine dijo, sonando aturdido.

Kurt se sintió con ganas de señalar que en realidad no tenía opción, pero pensó que eso sería un poco insensible, por lo que no lo dijo. En vez de eso, extendió el brazo y posó una mano en el hombre de Blaine, esperando que se entendiese como un gesto de apoyo.

―¿Ella ya sabe lo que quiere hacer?

Blaine levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros, viéndose desamparado.

―Únicamente hablé con ella por dos minutos. Me lo dijo, luego cuando no reaccioné de la manera que ella esperaba, se fue enojada y entonces vine a buscarte.

Kurt se preguntó si Quinn había esperado que Blaine bailara en celebración por escuchar la noticia. De verdad le desagradaba esa chica, ahora incluso más.

―Es decir, he sabido por mucho tiempo que probablemente terminaría atrapado con ella para siempre, pero… ―Blaine se fue apagando, negando con la cabeza―. Supongo que jamás lo creía de verdad, ¿sabes?

―Esta no es la Edad de Piedra, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, aunque sabía que utilizar la Edad de Piedra era erróneo, pero pensar justo ahora era difícil―. Embarazar a una chica no significa necesariamente que estés atado a ella para siempre.

―Obviamente no has conocido a mi papá ―Blaine dijo.

―De todos maneras, no creo que quisiera conocerlo ―Kurt murmuró―. Sabes, probablemente deberías hablar con ella, averiguar los detalles. Las cosas pueden no ser como…

_Las cosas pueden no ser tan malas como parecen, _había estado por decir, pero se detuvo, ya que las cosas estaban muy mal.

―Muy bien, mira ―Kurt comenzó, con un suspiro―. Necesitas considerar todo, ¿de acuerdo? Primero, tienes que tomar responsabilidad de ese niño. Segundo, no tienes que quedarte con ella, ¿sabes? Es decir, si no quieres estar con ella, esa es decisión tuya. Pronto tendrás dieciocho, eres un adulto, tomas tus propias decisiones. Si a tu papá no le agrada, es problema suyo. No es él quien tiene que pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como Quinn. Y por sobre todo, Blaine, nosotros - tú y yo - necesitamos parar todo esto.

Entonces Blaine levantó la vista, ojos muy abiertos. Lucía como si eso todavía no le hubiera cruzado la mente. Kurt observe mientras él se ponía de pie y cruzaba la habitación, respirando pesadamente.

―No puedo ―Blaine pronunció.

―Bueno, tienes que hacerlo ―Kurt le dijo―. No puedes ir y comprometerte a tener un niño con tu novia y seguir viéndote conmigo en el campo de futbol para tener sexo.

―No ―Blaine dijo, terminantemente―. Lo sé. Lo sé, no puedo. Pero no puedo… Kurt. No puedo no estar contigo.

―Blaine -

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado con esto? ―Blaine demandó―. ¿Cómo puedes simplemente decirme que ya no podemos hacer esto con un simple encogimiento de hombros, como si no fuera nada para ti?

Kurt cerró con fuerza los ojos. No sabía de qué otra manera decirlo, ya que no le gustaba ser autocompasivo, no quería que Blaine supiera lo mucho que dolía. En realidad, sentía como si su corazón le fuera rasgado en millones de trozos.

―Todavía hablaremos y todo eso, si quieres ―Kurt se encogió de hombros, ignorando la cuestión.

―¿No sientes nada?

―Blaine ―Kurt volvió a suspirar―. ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que esto puede continuar?

Kurt se había hecho la misma pregunta y no pudo obtener una respuesta. No lo sabía, tan sólo sabía que no quería parar. No quería estar lejos de Blaine.

―¡No lo sé! ―Blaine dijo, sonando un poco histérico―. ¡No sé nada! Permití que todo se desarrollara y todo fracasa.

―Blaine -

―Sé lo mal que está, Kurt, lo sé, ¿bien? ―Blaine continuó―. Sé que es egoísta y está mal, pero ¡no puedo perderte! ¡No sé cómo!

―Blaine, cálmat-

―¡No me puedo calmar! ―Blaine dijo, en voz alta―. ¿Cómo puedo calmarme cuando claramente no te importa?

La frustración de Kurt subió como el mercurio en un termómetro junto al fuego. Se puso de pie de un salto y miró a Blaine, directo a él, en esos ojos como un centavo de cobre.

―¿_No me importa_? ―dijo, voz aguda―. ¡Todo lo que he hecho es procurarte! ¡De hecho, Blaine, creo que soy la única persona en tu vida de mentira a la que le importa! ¡No me digas que no me importa, cuando yo he sido el único al que le importa con un carajo desde el día uno!

―¡Bueno, no actúas como tal! ―Blaine replicó―. ¡Estás ahí de pie diciéndome que se acabó, como los créditos finales de una película! _Yo sé _que se acabó, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Puedo ver los estúpidos créditos! ¡No tienes que aclarar lo malditamente obvio! ¡_Lo sé! _Pero a diferencia de ti, yo claramente tengo un mayor problema con que eso suceda, con que esto acabe. Entonces, ¿qué es, Kurt? ¿Todo esto fue tan sólo un gran chiste? ¿Decidiste que simplemente te acostarías conmigo y me dirías que estarás aquí para mí, tan sólo por diversión? Porque eso es lo que parece. _Parece _que no tienes absolutamente ningún problema con que esto acabe.

Kurt rio, cruelmente―. ¿Lo dices en serio? ―gritó―. ¿_Tú_ tienes un mayor problema con que esto se acabe? ¿En serio? ¡Lo haces sonar como si yo no estuviera emocionalmente apegado a este - este - lo que sea que es! ¡Como si fuera yo el que teme admitir que le gusta otro chico! ¡Como si te beso y doy brazaletes y te mando mensajes y luego vuelvo con mi novia, y te echo granizado en los pasillos de la escuela! ¡Tal vez deberías sentarte y reconsiderarlo, Blaine, porque estoy bastante seguro de que ese fuiste tú!

―Si estás tan 'emocionalmente apegado' ―Blaine dijo, formando comillas en el aire con los dedos―. Entonces ¿por qué estás tan relajado sobre esto? ¿Por qué estás actuando como si fuera simplemente otro nombre que puedes tachar de la lista de personas con las que has dormido?

―No he dormido con nadie más que tú y lo sabes ―Kurt puntualizó―. Tú por otro lado -

―Ni siquiera me digas que no ha habido nadie más ―Blaine negó con la cabeza―. No estoy diciendo que mentiste con lo de ser virgen, pero como si fuiste a una escuela sólo para hombres y ninguno de ellos quiso tocarte. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría? No me salgas con que yo he estado con más de una persona y tú no.

Kurt respire profundo y luego gruño con frustración. Blaine lo iba a mandar a una tumba prematura.

―¿Quieres saber del otro chico del que hablas, Blaine? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Quieres saber lo que es estar con alguien que solamente te quiere para sexo? Oh, espera, aparentemente ya sabes lo que es eso, ya que te he estado usando para todo este sexo. Como si fui yo el que se emborrachó y te metí la mano en los pantalones.

Kurt no le había contado a Blaine sobre Evan, el ultimo chico con el que había estado - el único otro chico con el que había estado. No lo clasificaba como novio, ya que en realidad nunca tuvieron una cita. Consistió mayormente en que terminaban en la habitación del otro y entonces Evan intentaba quitarle los pantalones a Kurt. No había terminado bien y Kurt jamás le había contado eso a nadie.

―Bueno ―Blaine dijo, viéndose un poco derrotado―. Eso todavía no explica el por qué dices estar tan apegado a esto - nosotros - estando ahí luciendo como si terminar no tendría ningún impacto en tu vida.

―¿Ningún impacto en _mi _vida? ―Kurt preguntó―. Blaine, ¿sabes lo que es tener a alguien fingiendo que le gustas, como si te quisiera y hacen todas esas cosas contigo, para ti, por ti, sin embargo nunca sabes lo que siente, porque nunca te lo dice? ¿Sabes lo que es eso para mí? ¿Sabes lo frustrante y confuso que es eso? ¿Querer a alguien tanto, alguien a quien nunca puedes tener realmente, pero sigues dejando que las cosas sucedan, porque significa que todavía puedes estar cerca? Ahora sabes cómo es para mí, pero ¿yo? No tengo idea de cómo te sientes. ¿Quieres saber la razón? ¡Maldita sea porque tú nunca me dices sin que salga de tu boca con alguna clase de misterioso enigma críptico que no puedo entender!

Blaine atravesó la habitación rápidamente y Kurt pensó que se iba a ir. No lo seguiría, lo dejaría salirse de su habitación, fuera de su vida. Pero Blaine no se fue, se detuvo justo frente a Kurt y lo miró directamente.

―¿Quieres saber cómo me siento? ―Blaine dijo―. ¡Te diré exactamente lo que siento! ¡Te diré exactamente que no puedo entender que estés tan perfectamente bien con que esto se acabe! ¿Te diré la razón por la que duele ver que no sientes nada! ¡Te diré por qué sé que esto tiene que acabar, pero no puedo dejarlo tan fácilmente! Es porque te amo, ¿de acuerdo? ―Blaine gritó―. _Te amo_ a y me aterra tanto que te amo y tú puedas no corresponderme. ¿Ahora estás feliz? ¿Te ayudé a entender cómo me siento, Kurt?

Kurt lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta. El corazón acelerado en el pecho y la piel estremeciéndosele completamente. Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. Blaine no podía amarlo ahora, cuando toda había llegado al final. No era posible, no era justo.

―No ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. No, no. No es cierto. No me amas.

―¡Sí, te amo! ―Blaine le dijo―. Te amo. Te amo y lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Siento que sea así, pero te amo y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. ―El rostro de Blaine cayó y pareció que podría llorar, pero no lloró. Simplemente se inclinó y presionó su boca sobre la de Kurt―. Lo siento ―susurró contra los labios―. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

* * *

Los dedos de Blaine estaban tocando torpemente los pequeños botones de la camisa de Kurt. El corazón machacándosele contra la cavidad torácica y respiraba con dificultad en la boca de Kurt. Podía sentir el corazón de Kurt palpitando fuerte y rápido bajo so caricia mientras sus dedos continuaban desabrochando los blancos botones por los pequeños ojales.

Por fin, la tuvo completamente desabrochada. La bajó por los brazos de Kurt y la lanzó a un lado. Aterrizó en una pila sobre el suelo. Blaine se incline para volver a besar a Kurt, sus manos encontrando el pecho de Kurt, siguiendo el contorno de la piel. Sabía que no debería hacer esto, no con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía obligar a darle importancia justo ahora. Todo lo que quería era a Kurt, incluso si sería la última vez, por lo que no estaba feliz, tan sólo quería estar con él, quería estar cerca de él, quería sentir ese corazón latiéndole contra el pecho, tan sólo una vez más.

Las manos de Kurt le estaban removiendo la chaqueta a Blaine. Se echó un poco para atrás, para darle más espacio para quitarla y en cuestión de segundos, estuvo sobre el piso junto a la camisa de Kurt. Antes de que Blaine pudiera respirar, Kurt se estaba tirando de nuevo sobre él, estrellando las bocas con avidez. Cada vez que habían tenido sexo, no había sido así. Había sido calmado, cuidadoso, los movimientos muy forzados, pero ahora, eran ávidos, frenéticos, se aferraban al otro como si mañana fuera el último día.

―¿Dejarías de decir que lo sientes? ―Kurt le murmuró contra los labios y Blaine no se había dado cuenta que todavía seguían disculpándose en voz alta. No tuvo oportunidad de responder, porque las manos de Kurt le estaban subiendo la camisa por el pecho y luego se le echó por encima de los brazos y sobre la cabeza y entonces ambos estaban en cueros.

Blaine hizo un leve sonido cuando sintió a Kurt empujándolo, las pieles desnudas tocándose. Quería más de lo que podía obligarse a admitir, incluso ahora tras haber confesado amarlo. Lo amaba, ya no podía negárselo.

Las manos de Blaine revolotearon antes que encontraron el botón de los ajustados pantalones de Kurt. Fue a ocuparse de ello, mientras los labios de Kurt encontraron su cuello, los besos suaves, pero seguían descuidados y rápidos. La boca de Kurt encontró el pulso de Blaine y dio pequeños besos ahí por mucho tiempo, antes de chuparle la piel. Blaine gruñó y comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Kurt. Por fin, los quitó del cuerpo de Kurt, dejándolo sólo con la ropa interior, la piel de porcelana casi traslucida bajo Blaine.

Únicamente pudo mirarlo por un segundo, ya que la boca de Kurt volvió a encontrarse con la suya y jadeó contra los labios cuando las manos de Kurt habían bajado y encontrado la entrepierna en sus pantalones. Gimió cuando los dedos de Kurt le apretaron la erección a través de los pantalones, antes de bajarles la cremallera. Blaine gimió de alivio cuando Kurt hubo bajado completamente el cierre. Su pene todavía estaba presionado contra la ropa interior, pero al menos el duro material de los pantalones ya no estaba.

Blaine no desperdició tiempo, metió los dedos en la pretina de la ropa interior de Kurt y la bajó, liberando la erección. Esta vez, se sentó un poco, para mirarlo a la luz del día. En realidad nunca había visto apropiadamente a Kurt. Él era lo más perfecto que había visto en s vida. Kurt se ruborizó mientras Blaine lo observaba, la piel alrededor del cuello y las mejillas de un tono rosa brillante.

―Eres hermoso ―Blaine susurró. Se dio cuenta que ahora ya no tenía nada que perder, simplemente podía decir estas cosas, ahora no le importaba, Kurt ya lo sabía. No esperó a que Kurt respondiera, simplemente se incline de Nuevo y cubrió la hinchada boca de Kurt con la suya, las lenguas cayeron juntas y encontrando un ritmo constante.

Blaine bajó las manos y envolvió los dedos entorno al pene de Kurt, enviando un bajo gemido por la boca. Se seguían besando como si se fuera a terminar el mundo y entonces Kurt le estuvo bajando los calzoncillos a Blaine y en cuestión de segundos, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y presionados uno contra el otro.

La mano de Blaine soltó el pene de Kurt y Kurt gimió ante la pérdida. Volvió a bajar las manos, con los dedos encontrando la entrada de Kurt.

―_Oh_ ―Kurt espiró, cuando Blaine frotó un dedo sobre el apretado ano. Blaine adoraba los ruidos que Kurt hacía cuando tenía los dedos dentro de él, podía haberlo escuchado todo el día, con tan sólo saber que él se lo estaba haciendo. Llevó los dedos a la boca de Kurt y Kurt los chupó.

―Joder ―Blaine pronunció. Nunca había visto nada como esto. Kurt era literalmente lo más candente que había visto jamás.

Sacó los dedos y Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño ruido seco, entonces Blaine bajó la mano y volvió a encontrar la entrada de Kurt. Bajó la boca para besar a Kurt mientras presionaba un pedo en el ano y lo trabajó lentamente. Kurt apartó su boca de la de Blaine en un instante y chilló, arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Blaine extrajo su dedo lentamente, luego lo volvió a meter y Kurt volvió a hacer el mismo sonido. Tras unas arremetidas más, Kurt ya se estaba moviendo, presionándose sobre los dedos de Blaine y Blaine pudo haber eyaculado, simplemente por observarlo. Pero todavía no quería eyacular, quería más, quería tomarse el tiempo, porque esta probablemente iba a ser la última vez.

Blaine sacó sus dedos y Kurt intentó volver a presionarse sobre ellos, pero la mano de Blaine se había ido. Kurt gimoteó, pero Blaine atrapó el sonido con su boca y mejor, usó su mano para bombear de atrás para adelante por la base del pene de Kurt. La mano de Kurt bajó a la erección de Blaine y los dedos le bailaron gentilmente por la parte inferior, hasta que encontraron los testículos. La caricia de Kurt contra la sensible piel lo hizo chillar contra la boza y Dios, él era perfecto.

―El cajón del buró ―Kurt dijo, la voz gruesa y desigual.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine espiró, moviendo la mano más rápido por el pene de Kurt, enviando pequeños gemidos por la boca. La mano de Kurt se había movido demasiado cerca de las inmediaciones del pene de Blaine y Blaine no iba a durar a este ritmo.

―El cajón del buró, Blaine ―Kurt enfatizó.

―Oh ―Blaine dijo, captando el mensaje―. Todavía no.

Soltó a Kurt y comenzó a bajar hasta que su cabeza estuvo alineada con la erección de Kurt, que ya estaba brillando con líquido preseminal en el glande. Blaine maldijo ante la imagen, antes de golpear por encima con la lengua. Kurt estaba haciendo ligeros sonidos guturales y Blaine se movió para que su cabeza estuviera en el Angulo para que pudiera simplemente deslizar su boca sobre el pene de Kurt.

―Dios, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, cuando Blaine comenzó a succionar de arriba a abajo, los labios estrechos alrededor. Blaine recordó la primera noche que había hecho esto, la forma en que posteriormente, había querido más que nada alejarse, que Kurt simplemente desapareciera de su vida. Ahora, todo lo que quería era tener a Kurt para siempre y nunca podría tenerlo.

Las manos de Kurt se le fueron al cabello, agarrándose ligeramente de los rizos que se habían escapado de la gomina. Continuó succionando a Kurt, hasta que los dedos de Kurt se le enterraron con fuerza en el cabello y siguió tirando hasta que Blaine hubo quitado su boca completamente.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó, sin aliento―. ¿Qué pasa?

―No voy a d-durar demasiado si sigues h-haciendo e-eso ―Kurt le dijo.

Sabía lo que se sentía. Blaine bajó la mirada a su propio pene contra el estómago. Sus adentros estaban hechos un nudo y tan sólo quería más, quería todo de Kurt. Lo volvió a besar y el ritmo no había bajado para nada. Había un deseo, un anhelo mientras chocaban las lenguas. Entonces Blaine apartó su boca de la de Kurt y miró directo a esos brillantes ojos del color azul de mar.

―Te quiero dentro de mí ―dijo y Kurt pareció impactado.

―Tú-tú - oh. Muy bien ―Kurt dijo, sonando aturdido.

Blaine nunca había sido tan directo acerca de lo que quería cuando se trataba de intimar con Kurt, en realidad con nadie. Ahora, tan sólo quería sentirse cerca de él, tenerlo de cada manera posible, ya que no podía tenerlo de la manera que quería, de la manera que más importaba. No podía tenerlo para llamarlo suyo.

―El cajón del buró ―Kurt le volvió a decir.

―De acuerdo ―Blaine dijo y se inclinó hacia el buró. Lo abrió y metió la mano para sacar una pequeña botella de lubricante. Se la dio a Kurt.

―Los condones están -

―¿Podemos no usar? ―Blaine preguntó, ruborizándose―. Tan sólo - tan sólo quiero - _sentirte_.

Kurt levantó la vista hacia él por un par de latidos y Blaine no pudo leerle nada en la expresión. Luego asintió.

―Yo - de acuerdo.

―No tienes que hacerlo si estás incomodo con es-

―No ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza, sus dedos trazando patrones sobre los muslos de Blaine, enviándole ligeros escalofríos por la piel―. No, quiero hacerlo.

Blaine asintió y Kurt se sentó. Empujó a Blaine contra las almohadas y lo volvió a besar, mientras abría la tapa de la botella de lubricante con un ruido seco. El corazón de Blaine estaba latiendo muy fuerte mientras sentía a Kurt moviendo su pierna a una posición que le daba fácil acceso a la entrada. Él no había sido el pasivo desde la primera vez, pero por laguna razón ahora estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado entonces.

Kurt presionó un simple beso en los labios de Blaine, luego se volvió a sentar sobre las rodillas y presionó la botella de lubricante hasta que el fresco líquido estuvo en la palma de su mano. Blaine tragó duro.

―¿Estás bien? ―Kurt preguntó, bajando la mirada a él con preocupación en los ojos.

―Sí ―Blaine dijo―. Sí, tan sólo - estoy bien. Hazlo.

Kurt asintió y luego esparció un poco de lubricante sobre sus dedos. Blaine tuvo que apartar la mirada, ya que iba a eyacular. Jadeó ante el primero toque frío del dedo de Kurt contra su entrada. Se echó sobre él una vez, luego dos, entonces comenzó a presionarse contra el estrecho ano. Continuó presionando, hasta que la punta de su dedo se deslizó al interior fácilmente. Blaine arqueó sus caderas y Kurt las empujó con la mano que no tenía el dedo dentro de él.

Kurt metió sus dedos complete y lentamente, luego los sacó y ahora Blaine estaba respirando más rápido. Observó mientras Kurt esparció lubricante en un segundo dedo y luego se puso a dilatarlo lo suficiente como para que ambos encajaran. Pronto, estuvo cubriendo el tercer dedo con el líquido y entonces se estaba moviendo para ajustar los tres dedos dentro.

Los tobillos de Blaine se estaban moviendo un poco y Kurt presionó con una mano para contenerlo.

―Relájate ―susurró, mientras metía y sacaba los dedos, ahora moviéndose libremente. Blaine gruñó cada vez que los dedos de Kurt golpeaban ese lugar y Dios, estaba tan, tan cerca. Observó mientras Kurt comenzaba a bombear su propio pene, con la mano que tenía el residuo del lubricante en la palma. Blaine gimió cuando vio el pene de Kurt, ahora brillando con el lubricante.

―¿Sigues estando bien? ―Kurt preguntó, mientras se volvía a poner de rodillas.

―Más que bien ―Blaine le dijo, sinceramente.

Kurt le levantó las piernas y Blaine respiró profundo mientras Kurt se alineaba con la entrada. Presionó el glande contra el ano de Blaine luego comenzó a presionar lentamente y los ojos de Blaine se cerraron, la cabeza echándosele para atrás contra las almohadas.

―Dios ―Kurt espiró, pausando con tan sólo el glande enterrado en Blaine―. ¿Cómo puedes seguir estando así de estrecho?

Blaine no podía responder, no podía formar palabras coherentes. Observó mientras Kurt inhalaba profundo algunas veces, el pálido pecho levantándose y cayendo rápidamente, luego volviendo a echarse para adelante lentamente, pasando el segundo anillo de músculos dentro de Blaine. Esta vez, no pausó para darle tiempo a ajustarse, simplemente siguió entrando más, hasta que estuvo completamente enterrado.

―Cielos ―Blaine se las arregló para musitar, el erecto pene todavía presionado contra su estómago.

Kurt bajó para atrapar la boca de Blaine con la suya, lo que significó que su cuerpo se movió un poco, por lo que, causó que su pene se deslizara un poco de vuelta para adentro de Blaine. Blaine gimió en el beso de Kurt y luego la mano de Kurt estuvo bajó para rodear con los dedos el pene. El estómago de Blaine se apretó ante el toque. Iba a eyacular muy pronto.

Kurt continuó besándolo y bombeándole la erección, y luego estuvo retrayendo las caderas, y entonces sumergiéndose de nuevo en el interior y Blaine estaba chillando contra sus labios. Pasó las piernas por la cintura y Kurt todavía lo estaba besando, descuidadamente y moviendo las caderas de atrás para adelante ahora a un ritmo más rápido, su pene golpeando el lugar de Blaine cada vez que se lanzaba hacia adelante. Pronto, Blaine estuvo moviendo las caderas al ritmo de las de Kurt por lo que se encontraba con Kurt cada vez que entraba de nuevo.

La mano de Kurt todavía estaba moviéndose de atrás para adelante sobre el pene de Blaine entre ellos y Blaine nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien en toda su vida. Podía sentir el corazón de Kurt martillar contra su pecho y el pecho de Kurt estaba subiendo y bajando tan rápidamente como el suyo. Sentía calor y frío, y mareo y felicidad, y simplemente nunca quería dejar ir a este chico.

Blaine gimió fuerte cuando eyaculó, disparando al pecho de Kurt y el propio, dejando manchas perladas en las pieles. Cerró los ojos mientras la mano de Kurt continuaba bombeando su pene hasta que acabó completamente, el placer todavía en su cuerpo por la sensación del pene de Kurt moviéndose de adentro para afuera de sí. Kurt se echó para atrás para moverse más fácilmente. Agarró la cadera de Blaine y comenzó a entrar y salir más fuerte y rápido, y Blaine sabía que estaba por terminar, sabía que él estaba cerca, ya que las embestidas eran más erráticas y la cabeza estaba hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

Leves sonidos escaparon de su garganta y Blaine no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Era tan perfecto, tan, tan perfecto y Blaine simplemente tenía que decírselo, se aseguraría de decírselo más tarde, ya que él necesitaba saberlo. Él necesitaba saberse perfecto y que no había nadie como él, y que nunca, jamás lo habría, al menos para Blaine.

Pronto, Kurt estuvo eyaculando dentro de Blaine y ambos chillaron. Blaine levantó el brazo y agarró a Kurt para besarlo y Kurt continuó moviéndose de adentro para afuera, saliendo del orgasmo, antes de colapsarse sobre Blaine y besarlo sin sentido.

―No puedo - no puedo perderte ―Blaine susurró en su boca.

―No tenemos elección, Blaine ―Kurt le dijo y Blaine pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos azul verdoso―. Simplemente no tenemos elección.

* * *

Kurt nunca había visto a Blaine de esta manera en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Nunca había descansado la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt, un brazo abrazándole la cintura, la otra mano haciéndole diseños invisibles sobre el brazo con los dedos. No es que Kurt se estuviera quejando. No serían capaces de hacer algo así de nuevo, era casi el día final para ellos, lo disfrutarían.

Kurt estaba masajeando el cabello en la nuca de Blaine distraídamente, mientras simplemente se miraban el uno al otro en completo silencio. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Blaine sobre su pecho, cerca del corazón y Kurt no podía decir si quería llorar o gritar. Quizás ambas cosas.

Ambos estaban sudados y Kurt les había limpiado con una camisa, pero todavía estaban pegajosos y asquerosos. Podía sentir la piel enfriársele por el fresco aire que se estaba filtrando a través de la pequeña abertura de la ventana abierta.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban tristes y se veían cansados. Ninguno había hablado en al menos quince minutos. Kurt decidió que debía romper el silencio, porque tenía que hacerlo en algún momento.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―preguntó.

―Estoy aterrado ―Blaine le dijo.

―¿De qué?

―¿De qué? ―Blaine preguntó―. Este, todo.

Kurt negó son la cabeza, los dedos todavía acariciando el cabello oscuro de Blaine―. Es decir - bueno. Todavía puedes hablar conmigo, ¿sabes? Una vez te dije que siempre sería alguien al que puedes acudir, sin importar la situación. Es en serio. Entonces, háblame. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Blaine suspiró y cerró los ojos por algunos segundos, luego los volvió a abrir.

―Me doy cuenta que estoy atrapado con Quinn por, posiblemente, el resto de mi vida, es algo que habría aceptado, ¿sabes? Sé lo que dijiste, tener un - un bebé no significa que tengamos que, este, casarnos, o algo así, pero de alguna manera así es. Quiero decir, no en este momento, pero con el tiempo. Ya que los padres de Quinn son justamente como mis padres. Todo tiene que ser de una cierta manera, o estaría mal, sin preguntas. Entonces, lo aceptaba, ¿sabes? Es decir, no estaría feliz por ello, pero es simplemente como tiene que ser, pero lo que más me - molesta de esto, ya sabes, no ser capaz de besarte en el jodido momento que quiera - lo que me más molesta de esto es la idea de un bebé.

―¿No crees que estás hecho para ser papá? ―Kurt preguntó, sonriendo tristemente. Dios, realmente odiaba a Quinn. De alguna manera sentía pena por ella, porque los bebés no eran un fácil agasajo, pero mayoritariamente la odiaba por la manera en que las arregló para atrapar a Blaine por siempre.

―No ahora de cualquier manera ―Blaine dijo―. En realidad jamás lo había pensado mucho. Pero…

Blaine se quedó sin palabras y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. Sus ojos cayeron y tomó inhalaciones largas.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó, en voz baja, usando sus dedos para ladear la cabeza de Blaine de modo que lo encarara.

Blaine estuvo en silencio por un momento, luego exhale y miró a los ojos de Kurt.

―Tengo miedo de convertirme en mi padre.

―Blaine, no eres nada igual a tu -

―Ni siquiera lo has conocido ―Blaine señaló.

―Sí, pero he visto de lo que es capaz, ¿recuerdas? ―Kurt le recordó―. Y te conozco, Blaine. Tú no eres así. Bajo este escudo con el que te proteges, eres una buena persona - una muy buena persona. NO te mereces nada de lo que te está pasando, Blaine.

―Nunca te merecí ―Blaine dijo, levantando la vista a él―. Por eso no logro tenerte.

―Eso y el hecho de que no eres gay, ¿correcto? ―Kurt sonrió con suficiencia.

Blaine suspiró, cansadamente―. No lo sé.

Kurt no dijo nada, porque ahora ya no tenía sentido.

―¿Recuerdas ese día en el baño, cuando me dijiste que acabaría con Quinn y que terminaría engañándola con algún tipo que conociera en el partido de futbol de mi hijo?

―Oh, vaya ―Kurt dijo. Se había olvidado de eso―. Eso es bastante inesperado.

―Sí ―Blaine dijo―. ¿Por qué siempre tienes tanta razón?

―Desearía que no fuera así ―Kurt le dijo―. Al menos no con respecto a esto.

―Si tienes razón ―Blaine dijo―. Espero que estés en el partido de mi hijo, Kurt. De hecho, debería ir a todos tan sólo para incrementar las posibilidades.

Kurt rio y Blaine sonrió ligeramente. Entonces no dijeron nada por un tiempo, tan sólo escucharon el sonido de la respiración del otro.

―¿Sabes, antes cuando dije todas esas cosas, cuando dije que tan sólo estabas en esto por el - el sexo y cuando te reclamé por todo lo de las relaciones previas? ―Blaine dijo―. No lo dije en serio. Sé que no estabas en esto sólo por esa razón. Esto - nosotros - nunca fue solamente sexo. Tampoco lo fue para mí. Siempre fue más, incluso si nunca fui capaz de admitirlo. Y todo lo de los novios pasados, yo - eso tan sólo se trataba de mí siendo estúpido, estando enojado y celoso, supongo.

―¿Celoso? ―Kurt preguntó con intriga―. ¿Estás celoso de mi única relación pasada? De hecho, ni siquiera la clasifico como una relación. No tienes motivo para estar celoso.

―¿Que habría hecho él? ―Blaine preguntó y Kurt pensó que sonaba algo defensivo sobre eso.

―En realidad, nada ―Kurt se encogió de hombros―. Él pasaba gran parte de su tiempo intentando quitarme los pantalones, pero la verdad nunca tuvo éxito. Bueno. Tal vez los quitó una vez, pero nosotros nunca - no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que era virgen.

―Lo sé ―Blaine asintió contra el pecho de Kurt―. ¿Eso terminó mal? Ya sabes, ¿lo tuyo con ese chico?

―Supongo ―Kurt dijo, pensativamente―. La mayoría de cosas en mi vida parecen terminar mal.

Blaine frunció el ceño y presionó ligeros besos en el pecho de Kurt.

―Lo siento, Kurt.

―Ya has dicho eso cerca de seis millones de veces ―Kurt sonrió―. Pero está bien. Supongo que solamente se te puede culpar a ti por esto. Yo pude haber dicho que no en cualquier momento, tan sólo que en realidad no quería.

Kurt quería preguntarle si había sido en serio cuando le dijo que lo amaba, pero no pudo obligarse a preguntar, porque si Blaine decía que sí, que fue en serio, tan sólo lo habría hecho más doloroso. Blaine había sido un desastre cuando había dicho que lo amaba. Probablemente había sido un error, un desliz, algo dicho en vano. Tenía que creer eso, porque eso lo hacía más fácil.

―¿Todavía vendrás a mi fiesta?

―¿Todavía la vas a dar?

―Todavía no puedo decirle a mis padres ―Blaine le informó―. Por lo que, sí, ellos esperan que tenga una fiesta. Ya han hecho planes para desaparecer el fin de semana.

―Entonces, sí, iré ―Kurt asintió―. ¿Todavía vas a invitar al club Glee?

―Por supuesto.

―Genial ―Kurt dijo, ya que en realidad no sabía qué más decir―. ¿Debería regalarte algo en particular?

―Eres la única persona en mi vida que está remotamente interesada en vida, ¿lo sabes?

―Eso no me ayuda con ideas para regalos, Anderson ―Kurt sonrió un poco.

―Ya me has dado más de lo que merezco ―Blaine le dijo―. No necesito nada más.

Kurt rodó los ojos―. Supongo que se me ocurrirá algo.

―No tienes que hacerlo.

―Quiero hacerlo.

―De acuerdo.

Kurt lo miró ahí recostado, luciendo como si estuviera en la fila de la muerte esperando la ejecución. Era horrible verlo. Claro, Blaine pudo evitar que esto sucediera si tan sólo hubiera sido honesto acerca de quién es desde el principio, pero había tenido miedo y eso era aceptable, Kurt supuso. Él era humano y todos tenían miedo a veces.

―Ven aquí ―Kurt dijo y se movió para besar los labios de Blaine. Se besaron un mucho tiempo y luego Kurt se apartó―. Tenemos que ir a la escuela, sabes.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Porque si vas a seguir fingiendo, entonces no se ve bien que ambos desaparezcamos, ¿verdad?

―Oh.

―Sí ―Kurt dijo―. O puedo simplemente irme, si tú no quieres ir.

―No ―Blaine suspiró―. Estaré bien. De todas maneras, probablemente debería hablar con ella.

―Sí, ya que parece no averiguaste los detalles, probablemente deberías ―Kurt dijo―. Buena suerte con eso.

―No me desees suerte, aunque voy a necesitar toda la que pueda conseguir ―Blaine le informó―. Bésame una vez más, porque supongo que esto es todo para nosotros.

La sonrisa de Kurt cayó y asintió―. Eso supongo.

Blaine presionó si boca contra la de Kurt y lo beso lenta y gentilmente por mucho tiempo.

―Voy a extrañar besarte ―Blaine suspiró una vez que pararon.

―Yo también ―Kurt le dijo―. Aunque, todavía soy tu amigo. ¿Lo sabes?

Blaine asintió―. Sí ―dijo―. Sí, yo también.

―Deberíamos vestirnos.

―Deberíamos.

―Entonces, deberías bajarte de mí ―Kurt sonrió.

―Lo sé ―Blaine le dijo. Entonces frunció el ceño―. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

―Yo igual.

―Entones, esto es todo.

―Sip ―Kurt suspiró―. Quizás sea lo mejor.

Quizás lo era, pero de ser así, ¿por qué se sentía tan desconsolado?

―Quizás ―Blaine dijo―. Pero lo dudo, porque no se siente así.

―Lo sé.

* * *

―No puedes contárselo a nadie ―Quinn le informó.

―No planeaba contárselo a nadie ―Blaine dijo. Kurt no contaba, había concedido, ya que Kurt era Kurt y él podía hablar con Kurt sin tener que preocuparse de que todo el mundo se enterara.

―Tan sólo para que lo sepas ―Quinn comenzó―. Voy a guardar este secreto tanto como pueda. Ahora tengo ocho semanas y espero que no se note en mucho tiempo.

Todo esto ser sentía muy surreal y Blaine estaba atontado. _Un bebé. _Se sentía como una clase de sueño loco y deseaba que simplemente pudiera despertar.

―De acuerdo ―dijo, con un poco de aturdimiento.

―Entonces ―Quinn dijo―. Tu fiesta. ¿Quién va a ir?

Blaine se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse de algo como una fiesta en estos momentos?

―Este, asumo que todo el mundo ―le dijo―. Invitaré al club Glee.

Quinn le dio esa mirada, una mirada que parecía cuestionarle la misma existencia.

―¿Qué?

―¿Invitaras a esos perdedores? ―preguntó―. ¿_Por qué_?

―Bueno, porque estoy en el club Glee con ellos ―Blaine pronunció―. Es decir, ¿por qué te uniste si tan sólo vas a ser grosera con ellos? Y yo tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿por qué demonios se unió Puckerman?

Quinn rodó los ojos y gruñó―. ¿Qué importa? ―dijo―. No tuviste que invitarlos, ¿sabes? Es decir, es como si estuvieras obligado a hacerlo.

―Quiero invitarlos ―Blaine dijo―. Y voy a hacerlo, más tarde en el club Glee.

El rostro de Quinn era una máscara de desaprobación―. Bien, Blaine, hazlo.

Si iban a estar juntos para siempre (se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en ello), se dio cuenta que era tiempo de dejar de ser al que mangonearan en esta relación.

―Lo haré.

* * *

―Espera, ¿esto es una trampa? ―Rachel demandó―. Porque si tu plan es prendernos fuego, o algo igualmente de _ilegal_, creo que deberías replanteártelo, Blaine Anderson, has de saber que mi-

―No es una trampa ―Blaine dijo―. Tan sólo pensé que podrían, ya saben, venir. Si quisieran. Ni siquiera tienen que darme nada.

―¿Pensaste que no íbamos a ir porque no queremos comprarte un regalo? ―Santana preguntó―. De ninguna manera, Anderson. Si no vamos, no es porque no podamos permitirnos un estúpido regalo. Es porque a) no nos agradas y b) no te agradamos.

―Santana ―Kurt dijo, con un tono de advertencia.

―¿Estás seguro de que esto no es algún tipo de trampa, Blaine? ―Tina preguntó desde su asiento en la parte de atrás.

―Desearía que lo fuera ―Quinn rodó los ojos. Todos la miraron― ¿Qué? Tan sólo estoy diciendo que ustedes en realidad no encajan en la fiesta de Blaine, ¿verdad?

Blaine suspiró. De cualquier manera, ¿por qué ella estaba siquiera en el club Glee?

―Quinn, ¿quieres decir que no nos quieres ahí? ―Kurt preguntó, dulcemente.

Blaine no podía ignorar ese desasosiego en la boca del estómago cada vez que miraba o pensaba en Kurt. Quería tan desesperadamente que la cosas fueran diferentes, pero nunca podría ser y eso lo hacía sentir enfermo.

―Oh, ¿qué te dio esa idea? ―Quinn preguntó, la voz llena de sarcasmo.

Kurt miró a Blaine, directo a él, esos aguados ojos azules brillantes y relucientes.

―En ese caso ―dijo, firmemente―. Estaremos ahí.

Blaine sonrió.

* * *

**Sé que todos esperaban que el asunto del embarazo se resolviera aquí, pero tan sólo quiero que Blaine sufra un poco (amo a las Blainers, pero también me encanta angst). Háganme saber qué les parece :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	18. Chapter 18

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada me pertenece! Éste capítulo tiene que ser lo más frustrante que alguna vez he escrito en mi vida. Simplemente no podía terminarlo por alguna razón y continuaba odiándolo y queriendo volver a empezar, pero creo que lo logré, por fin. Hay un personaje original, no sé cómo se sientan con esto, pero sí, él será un poco importante mientras avanzamos. Me lo imaginé como el personaje de dibujos animados Fred de Scooby Doo lol. Oh y todo lo de las letras de canciones parecen ser algo nuevo en mí, no lo sé. Se llama Hello and Goodbye y la tuve en repetición y la letra encaja. La añadiré a mi perfil :)**

* * *

_If I told you we could last forever,  
We could try to be something special,  
But if it fell through, baby it would all be worth it,  
Just to have met, once in our lives,  
Just to have said hello and goodbye._

* * *

**Capítulo 18:**

―¿Qué es… qué es eso que estás usando? ―Kurt preguntó, los ojos muy abiertos asimilando el atuendo de Rachel. Llevaba una blusa de manga corta color rosa fuerte y una falda plisada a la altura de la rodilla champagne rosado, complementado con calcetas altas rosa pálido y un par de mocasines de bailarina rosa. Una banda doblada rosa en la cabeza y Kurt se estremeció ante la visión.

―Esto ―Rachel dijo, con la nariz alzada en el aire―. Es a lo que llamo 'Sexy Bibliotecaria Chic'. Es un Rachel Berry original.

―Rachel ―Kurt exhaló―. Hay bibliotecarias en la librería local y tiene al menos 55 años y se viste mejor que tú. Eso Definitivamente no se ve como una bibliotecaria.

Rachel le entrecerró los ojos―. Bueno, sucede que me gusta como luzco.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y se dio un vistazo en el espejo de los vestidos. Se acomodó un lado del cabello, luego giró para mirar a Rachel. Ella estaba viendo su colección de CD.

―¿Preparado? ―preguntó.

―Estoy muy impresionada por tu gusto musical.

―Esa no era la cuestión ―Kurt impávido.

―¿Qué? ―Rachel preguntó, levantando la vista―. Oh. Cierto. ¿Le compraste algo?

Kurt pausó por un segundo―. No.

Rachel dejó los discos―. Le compré una tarjeta con un oso que dice 'Happy BEAR Day' y un cupón para Crea tu Oso.

Kurt se atragantó―. ¿Le compraste a Blaine Anderson un cupón para Crea tu Oso? ¿Estás drogada?

Rachel suspiró, sonando exasperado. Kurt no podía creer que fuera en serio, pero parecía que sí. Ella rodó sus oscuros ojos y colocó una mano sobre sus caderas.

―¡Kurt, todo mundo ama Crea tu Oso! ¡Es un hecho bien conocido!

―De acuerdo, si tú lo dices ―Kurt sonrió con suficiencia, porque no podía esperar para ver el rostro de Blaine cuando Rachel le diera eso―. Vámonos.

* * *

―Oh, vaya ―Blaine dijo, mirando fijo al rectangular cupón rojo con el oso anaranjado en ella, sosteniendo grandes bloques de letras amarillas que decían 'VALOR $30'―. Este, gracias. Nadie más me ha dado uno de estos, lo creas o no.

Rachel sonrió, felizmente y asintió. Se sacudió el cabello oscuro por encima del hombro vestido de color rosa y dijo―. De nada. Sé que en realidad no somos amigos, Blaine Anderson, pero es tu cumpleaños y espero que estés teniendo un buen día.

Entonces Blaine sonrió ya que esta chica, a la que había lanzado granizados probablemente todos los días desde primer año, estaba siendo innecesariamente amable con él. Sintió sus adentros calentarse―. Gracias ―se encogió de hombros―. Este, espero que te la pases bien.

Rachel asintió, luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Finn Hudson, que acababa de entrar con Sam Evans y Artie Abrams.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es la fecha de expiración de esa cosa?

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio a Kurt ahí de pie, sonriéndole. Estaba vistiendo una chaqueta oscura, con una camisa azul debajo. Llevaba sus usuales pantalones entallados, pero hoy eran blancos y mostraban lo mejor de sus asentaderas. Blaine volvió la vista arriba al rostro de Kurt y sonrió.

―No tengo idea, pero me aseguraré de no perderlo ―Blaine le dijo, dejando la tarjeta y cupón dentro del cristal de su madre.

―Bueno, no creo que mi obsequio pueda superar eso, para ser honesto.

―Te dije que no me compraras nada ―Blaine dijo. Un obsequio de Kurt tan sólo sería un doloroso recuerdo de lo que nunca volvería a tener. La semana pasada ya había sido suficientemente mala. Habían estado algo tímidos entre ellos, lo que era ridículo, de verdad, pero las cosas habían cambiado, Blaine supuso.

―Oh, cállate ―Kurt sonrió y metió la mano a su bolsillo. Dio un vistazo para asegurarse que nadie estaba prestando especial atención, luego sacó una pequeña caja, envuelta en brillante papel dorado―. Toma ―dijo, dándosela a Blaine―. Aunque, ábrelo después. Cuando no todos estén mirando.

Blaine levantó la mirada hacia él, con mirada inquisitiva. ¿Qué podría ser para que no pudiera abrirlo en público?

―Probablemente no es lo que estás pensando, Blaine ―Kurt rio―. Ya que conozco tu manera de pensar.

―No estaba -

―Sí, lo estabas haciendo ―Kurt sonrió con suficiencia, los ojos de le iluminaron―. Pero tan sólo es... Las personas comenzarán a asumir cosas que no son verdad - bueno, que_ ya no _son verdad, pero... Sí. Tan sólo ábrelo más tarde, o algo así.

Blaine asintió y se metió la caja en el bolsillo―. Gracias ―sonrió―. Entonces, ¿crees que alguien más del club Glee me dará un cupón para a Crea tu Oso?

―Tan sólo puedes esperarlo ―Kurt sonrió.

* * *

―Me voy antes ―Quinn informó a Blaine. Ella estaba lanzando miradas sucias por el lugar al club Glee, que estaban sonriendo y riendo en una esquina de la sala de estar de Blaine.

―De acuerdo ―Blaine simplemente se encogió de hombros. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y sintió la caja que Kurt le había dado―. Estaré justo aquí. En el baño ―informó, hizo su camino entre la multitud. Saludó a algunas personas mientras pasaba, luego subió las escaleras.

Blaine abrió la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación, entonces se metió y cerró tras de sí. Prendió la luz y se fue a sentar a la cama, entones sacó la caja de su bolsillo y rasgó el papel, con cuidado. Por alguna razón, se sentía nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por deshacerse de los nervios y rasgó la última parte del papel de envoltura. Blaine levantó la tapa y miró en el interior.

Se sintió sonriendo cuando vio lo que estaba adentro. Una pequeña placa plateada lo estaba mirando y metió la mano, y lo sacó del papel morado en que estaba. Era un brazalete, uno a juego con el que le había dado a Kurt para su cumpleaños. Por un segundo, pensó que podría ser el mismo, que Kurt se lo había regresado por la manera en que las cosas habían ido entre ellos, pero cuando le dio la vuelta, vio que las palabra en la place eran diferentes._  
I keep thinking in a moment time will take them away,  
But these feelings won't go away._*

Blaine suspiró cansadamente mientras miraba a las palabras, sus adentros haciendo piruetas. ¿Cuándo se había complicado tanto la vida? ¿Y por qué permitió que llegara tan lejos? Se preguntó su alguna vez mejoraría, se facilitaría, pero simplemente no podía imaginar que eso sucediera. Esas palabras le habían recordado exactamente la manera en que se sintió cuando las había cansado en Glee. Estaba confundido, perdido, temeroso de todo.

Ahora, era diferente. Todavía estaba confuso, seguía perdido y definitivamente continuaba temeroso, pero por razones diferentes. Lo que sentía por Kurt era algo que en realidad no podía explicar, pero no parecía fuera a irse pronto y aparentemente, Kurt sentía lo mismo. Últimamente se sentía como basura, queriendo llorar y dormir todo el tiempo. Él no lloraba y raramente dormía. Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo viendo viejos episodios de Pokémon. Blaine Anderson vivió una vida llena de diversión, eso era seguro.

Desabrochó el brazalete y abrochándolo en su muñeca, la izquierda, ya que Kurt conservaba el suyo en la mano izquierda. Bajó la mirada a él por mucho tiempo y luchó por alejar las lágrimas que le escocían los ojos. No lloraría, no ahora, jamás. Superaría esto, saldría a la cima al final de todo esto.

Al menos, eso era lo que se decía. En realidad, no veía ninguna posibilidad de que volviera a ser verdaderamente feliz. Deseaba que pudiera pasar el resto de su vida sin recordar lo que tuvo con Kurt, anhelaba poder tomar algún tipo de píldora que se llevara permanentemente los recuerdos. Por otro lado, había sido feliz con Kurt, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Frecuentemente, su mente había estado repleta de preocupaciones y miedos, pero cuando se trataba de felicidad, Kurt se la dio.

Blaine se puso de pie y bajó su manga, luego abrió la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa, antes de bajar a la cocina. Quizás no podría borrar los recuerdos permanentemente con alguna podía o máquina, pero por ahora, había alcohol y el alcohol siempre hacía olvidar las cosas, si acaso por un poco de tiempo.

* * *

―¡Oh Dios, Blaine, eso estuvo tan jodidamente genial! ―Noah Puckerman estaba gritando emocionadamente por el lugar.

Kurt no había visto lo que era exactamente 'tan jodidamente genial', ya que había estado intentando evitarse ver a Blaine durante toda la fiesta. Había captado pequeños atisbos el uno del otro por error y sonrieron tímidamente, y Kurt había concedido que fue muy, muy extraño. Se preguntaba cuánto faltaba para que hacer contacto visual en los pasillos de la escuela se volviera extraño.

Un montón de jugadores se estaban riendo y cuando palmas entre sí. Se veían como idiotas. Kurt rodó los ojos y bajó la mirada a la luminosa botella amarilla de Mountain Dew. Odiaba el Mountain Dew, no tenía idea del porqué lo estaba bebiendo. Volvió a levantar la vista cuando escuchó otras fuertes risas ahogadas.

Vio a Quinn parada junto a Blaine, sonriendo. Blaine estaba vaciando una lata de cerveza demasiado rápido. Kurt se preguntó qué pasaría si se ahogaba. ¿Se vería mal si corría y daba los primeros auxilios? ¿Boca a boca? Sería, después de todo, una situación de vida o muerte. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que las personas harían suposiciones incluso de eso. De todas maneras, Blaine no se ahogaría.

Ahora Quinn estaba susurrando en la oreja de Blaine y él no estaba sonriendo, pero tampoco fruncía el ceño. Se veía neutral, como si le hubiera dejado de importar. Kurt habría estado feliz por él si dejar de importarle no incluyera también a Kurt. Kurt se puso de pie y salió cuando el brazo se Quinn pasó por la cintura de Blaine. Se veía incómodo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para para desprenderse de ella. Kurt supuso que ahora esa sería la norma. Después de todo, estaban esperando un bebé.

Era en momentos como estos que Kurt deseaba ser un alcohólico crónico.

* * *

―Bueno, eso podría detener el tráfico ―una voz dijo detrás de Kurt―. Cuidado, podrías tener un accidente.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico ahí parado, uno al que Kurt no reconocía. Kurt había salido al porche frontal de Blaine para tomar un poco de aire, después de haber llegado al límite de la depresión ante la imagen de Blaine con su novia. No tenía ningún derecho, lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que ya no le dolería.

―¿Disculpa?

―Ya sabes ―dijo el chico, haciendo un gesto a los autos que pasaban―. Un accidente automovilístico.

Él era un chico alto, musculoso, del tipo atlético. Se veía como un surfista de una de esas ridículas comedias diurnas, con su apariencia de chico de oro, excepto que vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro descolorida y pantalones de mezclilla azul desteñidos. Su cabello era rubio y caía sobre los ojos en mechones tenues. Tenía unos misteriosos ojos tan claros y oscuros. Él era, a todas luces, un chico muy atractivo.

―Lo siento, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando ―Kurt le dijo, sinceramente.

―Tu culo.

Entonces Kurt farfulló y le dio al chico una mirada incrédula―. Mi... Vaya. De acuerdo. ¿Quién eres tú? ―Kurt preguntó, dándose la vuelta completa para que su trasero no estuviera en la línea de visión inmediata del chico.

―¿Qué, no sabes que tienes un buen culo? ―cuestionó, con una sonrisa maliciosa―. ¿Los chicos de por aquí son realmente inconsciente, o realmente tontos?

―Ninguna de la dos ―Kurt dijo.

―Kenneth Puckerman ―el chico pronunció―. Llámame Kenny.

―¿Puckerman? ―Kurt inquirió, con una ceja arcada―. ¿Igual que Noah Puckerman?

El chico - Kenneth - se encogió de hombros―. Él es mi primo ―dijo―. Aparentemente, yo estaba 'girando fuera de control', por lo que me enviaron a vivir a aquí.

Kurt asintió, intencionalmente―. El primo de Puck. Eso explicaría la mala elección de palabras.

Entonces Kenneth rio, y Kurt estaba por excusarse y volver a entrar para encontrar a Mercedes o Rachel y preguntarles si querían irse, pero Kenneth comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

―Kurt Hummel, ¿verdad? Hay rumores de que eres el único otro chico gay del lugar ―dijo. Kurt ladeó la cabeza, ya que esa no era exactamente toda la verdad―. ¿Quieres ir a encontrar una habitación vacía?

―Este ―Kurt dijo, mirando al chico con asombro en el rostro―. No, en realidad, no quiero. Tan sólo voy adent-

―Entonces, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt se detuvo de golpe―. ¿Qué?

Kenneth asintió, todavía sonriendo―. Bueno, deduje que deben ser amigos, o algo ―dijo―. Es decir, de otro modo no estarías aquí, ¿verdad?

Kurt no dijo nada, tan sólo observó a Kenneth con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Entonces, ¿de qué? ¿El equipo de fútbol?

Kurt se burló―. No ―dijo―. Blaine y yo... Es una complicada - amistad. ―No estaba mintiendo. Definitivamente era complicado y ahora era tan sólo una amistad, lo que, combinado, hacía una complicada amistad.

―Nunca me ha agradado Blaine Anderson ―Kenneth dijo a Kurt, quien tan sólo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho―. El chico piensa que es mejor que todos.

―Blaine es bueno ―Kurt dijo, a pesar que de hecho quería decir más. Kenneth era el primo de Puck y cualquier cosa que Kurt dijera podría muy bien llegar a Puck.

―_Por favor _―Kenneth rio―. Está tomando medio muerto ahí adentro.

―Blaine está pasando por muchas cosas ―Kurt dijo, sonando defensivo, incluso para sí mismo.

―¿Qué, te calienta el chico? ―Kenneth sonrió con superioridad, enarcando las cejas rojizas.

Kurt vaciló por un segundo―. ¿Q-qué? ―dijo, rápidamente―. Para nada.

―Digo, supongo que no podría culparte ―Kenneth continuó como si Kurt ni siquiera hubiera hablado―. Él es algo candente, si te gustan los pequeños, morenos y apuestos. Lo que a mí no. Ya nadie quiere un Príncipe Encantador, quién al villano sexi. Tengo la sensación de que tú no eres la excepción.

―Equivocado ―Kurt le informó―. Soy un romántico sin remedio.

―Oh, yo no diría_ sin remedio_ ―Kenneth le guiñó un ojo.

―Bueno, con personas como tú por aquí, Kenny ―Kurt sonriendo, pasándolo al caminar, hacia la puerta―. Uno tendería a olvidar que el romance siquiera existe.

―Oh, sé ser romántico, Kurt Hummel. ―Kenneth dijo, irguiéndose―. Tan sólo tienes que darme la oportunidad de mostrártelo.

―No lo creo ―Kurt dijo y se alejó de Kenneth para continuar el camino hacia la puerta.

―Maldición ―Kenneth dijo en voz alta tras él―. Ya sé en qué voy a estar pensando esta noche.

Kurt ladeó la cabeza para ver a Kenneth comiéndole el trasero con los ojos.

―Ya es noche ―Kurt le informó.

―_Exactamente _―Kenneth sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras se llevaba una mano a la bragueta de sus pantalones y comenzó a bajarlo, lentamente.

Kurt se apresuró al interior, el rostro ardiéndole salvajemente.

* * *

―Oye, te ves aburrido ―Blaine dijo, deteniéndose junto a Kurt.

―¿Borracho? ―Kurt preguntó, levantando la voz por sobre la música.

―Estoy en proceso ―Blaine dijo, levantando una lata para que Kurt la viera. Odiaba eso de las fiestas, el hecho de tener que sobre-enfatizar todo tan sólo para que las personas supieran de lo que estabas hablando. Kurt rodó los ojos―. Entonces, ¿lo estás? Es decir, aburrido.

Kurt se encogió de hombros―. Nah, estoy bien ―le dijo―. Estoy ligeramente entretenido, debo decir.

Kurt dio un vistazo al lugar, a las personas bailando y cantando mal. Había varias conversaciones ocurriendo por todos lados y los sonidos que mezclados juntos creaban un gran murmullo.

―Oye, cachondo.

Kurt se giró al instante y vio a Kenneth ahí de pie. Su piel era suave y lucía más bronceada en la brillante luz del candelabro de la mamá de Blaine. Blaine también miró a Kenneth con confusión en el rostro.

―Ya nadie dice 'cachondo', Kenneth ―Kurt dijo, volviendo a rodar los ojos―. No son los noventa.

―Anderson ―Kenneth saludó a Blaine, ignorando la observación de Kurt.

―Kurt tiene un punto, sabes, Kenny ―Blaine dijo, profundamente ofendido―. Cachondo ya no está de moda. De hecho, ni siquiera pienso que esté bien.

Kenny rio fuerte y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. Kurt retrocedió para salir de si alcance―. Supongo que sabes lo que está bien, ¿Blaine? ―Kenneth sonrió―. O quizás Kurt aquí puede me da la talla, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

―O no ―Kurt dijo, el rosto sombrío.

―Quizás la próxima vez, ¿eh? Bueno, te veré más tarde, Kurt ―Kenneth sonrió, alegremente, ignorando completamente a Blaine―. Voy a ir a _relacionarme._

Kurt y Blaine lo observaron desaparecer en la multitud, luego Blaine volvió la vista inquisitiva a Kurt.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Nada ―Blaine se encogió de hombros. Después de un minuto, volvió a hablar―. A él, este, parece que le gusto.

Kurt sonrió con superioridad, ya que Blaine estaba_ celoso _y aunque las cosas ya no eran las mismas, y Kurt nunca podría tener a Blaine, todavía se sentía bien seguir gustándole de esa manera. Por supuesto, más tarde cuando pensara en ello, únicamente lo haría sentirse peor, pero por ahora simplemente se sentía bien.

―Bueno, soy un chico muy agradable ―Kurt molestó.

―Eso no lo sé ―Blaine murmuró y tomó un gran trago de su lata―. Vacía. Voy a ir por otra. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras comenzaba a alejarse, su brazo rozó el de Kurt e intercambiaron una mirada, luego frunció el ceño. Kurt pensó en decirle a Blaine se se calmara con el alcohol, porque no quería que él hiciera una tontería, pero no lo hizo ya que esto parecía la manera en que Blaine to cope.

―¿Vas... vas a estar bien? ―Kurt preguntó, en voz baja.

―No ―Blaine le dijo―. Pero seamos sinceros, en realidad nunca lo he estado.

* * *

―Blaine Anderson está hasta tope de alcohol ―Mercedes informó a Kurt, sentándose junto a él.

Kurt frunció el ceño ya que sabía justamente la razón por la que Blaine se estaba emborrachando tanto. Quería escapar, olvidar. Recordaba lo que le había dicho la primera vez que lo había visto borracho. _¿No te gusta la sensación de alejarte de todo? Tan sólo por un tiempo. ¿No quieres simplemente que todo se vaya al carajo al menos por un tiempo? _Ahora, más que nunca, Blaine tenía buenas razones para querer alejarse, mucho de la realidad.

―Es su cumpleaños ―Kurt dijo―. Supongo que se ganó el derecho a ponerse a tope de alcohol.

―El chico se va a hacer daño.

Kurt únicamente había tenido una fracción de segundo para estar preocupado, cuando una gran voz, aguda sonó.

―¡Chicos!

Kurt levantó la vista y vio la figura neón rosa que era Rachel Berry yendo hacia ellos―. ¿Pueden hacerme un favor?

―No ―tanto Kurt y Mercedes dijeron al unísono.

―¡Oh, vamos! ―Rachel instó―. ¿Por favooooor?

―¿Que quieres, Rachel? ―Mercedes suspiró. Kurt mantuvo la vista sobre el piso, ya que el atuendo de Rachel le estaba dando un serio dolor de cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era un dolor de cabeza, por encima de todo lo demás.

―¡Me he estado muriendo por ir al baño durante horas, pero he tenido tanto miedo de ir en caso que alguien entre!

―Para eso está el seguro de la puerta, Rachel ―Kurt le informó y esperaba que nadie le cuestiona el saber que había seguro en la puerta del baño de la casa de Blaine. Afortunadamente, nadie lo cuestionó.

―¡Tengo demasiado miedo de asegurar la puerta! ―Rachel les dijo―. ¿Y si me quedo atrapada? Tengo una terrible claustrofobia y no estoy segura de que podría -

―Oh, vamos ―Kurt dijo, parándose, con un suspiro, cansado de escucharla balbuceando―. Lo haré si eso logra que dejes de hablar, hablar y hablar.

Rachel profesó sincera gratitud y Mercedes dijo que también iría. Minutos después, Kurt y Mercedes estaban sentados en el peldaño superior de las escaleras de la casa de Blaine, mientras Rachel usaba el servicio.

―Éste es el lugar más callado de toda la casa ―Mercedes dijo, apoyando la cabeza contra el muro. Ella también tenía razón. La música alta se escuchaba en el resto de la casa, igual que la gente reía, gritaba y hablaba a la distancia. Ahí arriba, la música se sentía distante y los ligeros murmullos se escuchaban como si estuvieran a mil millas de distancia. Era agradable alejarse de eso por un tiempo.

Rachel salió algunos minutos más tarde. Les agradeció, luego bajó las escaleras para buscar a Finn. Kurt y Mercedes se quedaron ahí.

―Entonces, el baile de San Valentín va a ser en tres semanas y media ―Mercedes dijo―. ¿Vas a ir?

Un baile de San Valentín. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para recordarle lo dolorosamente solo que estaba en el área del romance.

Kurt rio, por lo bajo―. No es muy probable, ¿verdad?

―Podría ser divertido ―Mercedes se encogió de hombros―. Es decir, tendremos que ver a Blaine Anderson y Quinn Fabray coronarse como Príncipe y Princesa de San Valentín, pero aparte de eso.

Kurt definitivamente no lo quería ver. Entonces se preguntó si Quinn sería coronada como Princesa de San Valentín, ya que posiblemente para entonces sele vería la barriga. Tal vez sería divertido verle la cara cuando no ganara. Entonces Kurt se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan horrible. Ese era un pensamiento horrible.

―Nah ―dijo―. No lo creo.

―El año pasado Puckerman activó la alarma contra incendios y la entrenadora Sylvester tropezó y cayó con el rostro en la ponchera ―Mercedes le informó―. Siempre ocurre algo ridículo en esos bailes. Podrías lamentarlo si no vas.

―Podría lamentarlo si_ voy_ ―Kurt replicó―. Hay posibilidades de que ese 'algo ridículo' del que hablas me sucedería a mí.

―Bueno, piénsalo ―Mercedes le dijo.

No Kurt dijo nada, tan sólo asintió.

* * *

Las figuras arriba de las escaleras eran un gran borrón colorido de luces. Él entrecerró los ojos y subió los peldaños, las piernas temblando. Ellos eran como montañas, esos pasos. Tenía que alcanzar la cima. Cuando llegara ahí gritaría a todo pulmón ¡EUREKA!

El mundo era hermoso, tan jodidamente mágico y hermoso, y tan sólo quería... cantar y aprender a volar, y atrapar a todos los 150 Pokémon y llevárselos a su mamá para mostrarle que él era el maestro Pokémon y no ese idiota de Gary. Pero primero tenía que llegar a la cima de esa montaña.

Se cayó de rodillas mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para superar esos grandes y pesados obstáculos. Él podía hacerlo. ¡Él lo _haría_! Hizo su camino más allá de las ásperas rocas y las colinas cubiertas de nieve y la multitud estaba coreando su nombre.

_¡Blaine!_

_¡Blaine!_

_¡Blaine!_

* * *

―¡Blaine! ―Kurt exclamó cuando lo vio fallar un paso. Entonces comenzó a arrastrarse, el rostro lleno de determinación como si estuviera conquistando el Monte Everest y no un tramo de las escaleras en su propia casa.

―Te dije que se iba a hacer daño ―Mercedes dijo, cansinamente junto a Kurt.

Kurt bajó la mirada. Él era un desastre. Los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula estaba apretada y la camisa parecía torcido. El cabello pegado a la frente, rizos perdidos que caían sueltos. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

―Tal vez deberíamos ayudarlo ―sugirió.

―¡Casi llega, déjalo! ―Mercedes sonrió―. Parece que está compitiendo en las Olimpiadas, mírale la cara.

Kurt no quería mirarle el rostro. Quería llevárselo de ahí, lejos de todos ellos, ya que Blaine estaba borracho, revelaba tantas ciudad y Kurt quería que únicamente le revelara cosas a él. Era estúpido, ya que él y Blaine en realidad no eran lo que uno clasificaría como amigos reales, ni nada real, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por fin, Blaine llegó a la cima de las escaleras, sonriendo de lado.

―Kurt ―expiró―. ¡Lo logré!

Kurt reprimió una sonrisa―. Sí, felicidades.

―Lo hiciste muy bien, Blaine ―Mercedes sonrió de lado.

Blaine continuó sonriendo mientras se movía para sentarse un escalón debajo del que Kurt y Mercedes estaban ocupando. Se sentó y casi se cayó, y ellos lo atraparon y estabilizaron. Entonces Blaine levantó la vista y sus ojos eran todos destellos y fuego.

―Mercedes ―Blaine pronunció, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos con los de Kurt―. Kurt tiene ojos azules.

Mercedes se mordió el labio inferior para controlar la risa―. Sí, así es.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, subiéndosele a las rodillas―. Tu camisa azul combina con el azul de tus ojos, y ahora todo es azul.

―Este, de acuerdo ―Kurt dijo, con una sonrisa.

Entonces Blaine levantó la vista a Mercedes y echó la cabeza a un lado.

―Mercedes ―volvió a decir―. ¿Te mostré lo que Kurt me dio en mi cumpleaños?

Kurt se congeló, el corazón se le aceleró.

―No ―Mercedes dijo, con algo de entusiasmo.

―Tan sólo fue un cupón para un lindo ―Kurt dijo, rápidamente―. ¿Verdad, Blaine? ―Bajó la mirada a los brillantes ojos de Blaine e intentó enviar una señal, pero obviamente nada parecía registrarse.

―¡No! ―Blaine estalló en risa―. ¡No, me dio _esto_!

Blaine levantó un brazo como si fuera un superhéroe a punto de elevarse por las nubes. Lo extendió hacia arriba y se recogió la manga perezosamente para revelar el brazalete de plata que le colgaba libremente alrededor de su muñeca. Kurt no sabía qué hacer. Esto estaba mal en todo el sentido de la palabra.

―Yo no -

Kurt intentó negarlo, pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

―Mira, léelo ―sonrió y lo mostró para que Mercedes lo viera. Ella miró a Kurt, inquisitivamente, luego entrecerró los ojos para mirar el brazalete. Kurt sintió sus mejillas calentarse. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ésta?

―'I keep thinking in a moment time will take them away' ―Mercedes leyó, lentamente, la mano agarrando el brazo de Blaine―. 'But these feelings won't go away'_.__ ―Entonces levantó la vista hacia Kurt, el horror en su cara―. ¿Qué está pas- ?_

―¡Espera! ―Blaine dijo, felizmente―. ¡Todavía no has escuchado la mejor parte! ―Kurt se sentó recto mientras Blaine se inclinó y le tomó la mano. La levantó un poco y la remangó y entonces el brazalete a juego de Kurt estuvo a la vista.

―'I want to take you far from the cynics of this town and kiss you on the mouth' ―Mercedes susurró―. ¿Kurt, estás - ?

―A veces Kurt y yo vamos al campo y vemos las estrellas ―Blaine dijo, soñadoramente. Los ojos de nuevo entrecerrados y estaba sonriendo, mirando vagamente a la nada―. Una vez, nos quitamos toda la ropa -

―¡Blaine! ―Kurt dijo, alarmado―. Blaine, no -

―E hicimos el amor bajo las estrellas y fue la mejor noche de mí vida ―Blaine dijo, ahora levantando la vista al tejado como si las estrellas estuvieran ahí. Suspiró―. Pero Kurt ya no me desea de esa manera.

Kurt frunció el ceño ante eso. No sabía si debía sacudir a Blaine y decirle que no podía decir esas cosas frente a los otros, o discutirlo y decirle que necesitaba meterse en la cabeza que Kurt todavía lo deseaba, que siempre lo desearía.

―Kurt, ¿qué - ?

―Mercedes ―Kurt dijo, sonando ligeramente sin aliento. Tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas, todas volando y coqueteando entre sí―. Te prometo que lo explicaré todo, tan sólo por favor ayúdame a meterlo en su habitación. No puede decir nada de esto en frente de todos los demás. _Por favor, _Mercedes_._

Mercedes se vio confusa, mientras volvía la mirada a Kurt. Blaine estaba murmurando, todavía sonriendo al tejado. Kurt le suplicó a Mercedes con los ojos, esperando que accediera, porque si Blaine decía algo así abajo frente a todos los demás, estaba acabado. Toda su vida iba a caerse al acantilado y en el agua corría rápido por debajo. Kurt no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

―Por favor ―dijo, en voz baja.

Mercedes asintió―. De acuerdo.

* * *

―Entonces, estás durmiendo con él ―Mercedes dijo, sonando como si en realidad no se lo creyera―. Estás durmiendo con Blaine Anderson.

―No ―Kurt le dijo―. Lo hice. Una o dos veces.

De todas maneras, Mercedes no necesitaba saber el número exacto de veces.

―¿Una o dos veces? ―preguntó, los ojos casi saliéndosele―. Pero, ¿cómo? Blaine... Quinn... es decir... ―Se le apagó la voz con una sacudida de cabeza.

―Él tiene muchos problemas ―Kurt simplemente le informó.

Lo que era una clase de otro eufemismo, pero en realidad no quería compartir los detalles de los problemas de Blaine con nadie sin ir por delante de Blaine. Se sentaron ahí en las escaleras de Blaine en silencio por unos minutos, la fiesta todavía en pleno apogeo en la planta baja.

―No entiendo nada de esto ―Mercedes le dijo finalmente.

Kurt suspiró, ya que no podía explicar la situación completa sin añadir el pequeño hecho de que Quinn iba a tener al bebé de Blaine. Había prometido guardar el secreto y lo haría, pase lo que pase.

―No sé qué decirte ―Kurt frunció el ceño―. Es complicado, pero se acabó, por lo que ahora no hay de qué preocuparse.

Las personas seguían saliendo por la puerta principal y cada vez que entraban a los pasillos de abajo, Kurt y Mercedes dejaban de hablar inmediatamente. Ahora, Azimio había salido al exterior y estaba abriendo la puerta frontal para irse.

―Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ―Mercedes preguntó, una vez que Azimio hubo dejado el pasillo.

―No lo sé ―Kurt le dijo, sinceramente―. Supongo que debería asegurarme que él está bien, ¿verdad?

Mercedes simplemente asintió―. ¿Deberíamos decirle a la gente que se vaya?

―Tal ve-

Puck y Kenneth salieron por el pasillo, riendo. Mercedes y Kurt se congelaron y miraron entre sí. Kurt quería simplemente dejarlos irse, pero Kenneth de alguna manera se la arregló para divisarlo.

―Hola, galán ―gritó.

Kurt suspiró y rodó los ojos―. Ahora no ―gruñó.

―¿Cuándo? ―Kenny sonrió con satisfacción desde abajo de las escaleras―. ¿Qué tal mañana en la noche?

―¿Qué tal nunca? ―Kurt sugirió. El chico simplemente no sabía tomar un no por respuesta.

―Hasta la próxima, Hummel ―Kenny dijo con un guiño y luego siguió a Puck por la puerta.

―¿Quién demo- ?

―No preguntes.

―¿Te gusta? ―Mercedes dijo, dándole un codazo.

―No.

―Pero, ¿te gusta Blaine Anderson?

Kurt pausó―. Tampoco.

―¡Sabía que te gustaba! ―Mercedes dijo, con el rostro repentinamente iluminado.

―Dije que no -

―Puede estar cansada y tener dolor de cabeza, Kurt, pero yo sé de estas cosas ―dijo y se agarró del pasamanos, se puso de pie―. Voy deshacerme de todo el mundo e iré a casa, y tú puedes ir a asegúrate que enamoradizo todavía esté en una pieza.

Kurt pensó en replicar, pero estaba demasiado cansado en ese estado. Suspiró y asintió.

―De acuerdo ―dijo―. Gracias.

―No me agradezcas, Hummel ―Mercedes respondió―. ¡Espero una explicación completa para mañana!

* * *

Blaine no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente. Se sentó, sintiéndose confuso y con la cabeza punzándole. Luego vio a la figura durmiendo al borde de su cama.

_Kurt._

No recordaba lo de anoche, por lo que no podía decir lo que había sucedido exactamente, pero estaba completamente vestido, lo que era bueno. Aunque era extraño que se sintiera algo decepcionado por esto. Sacudió la cabeza y gruñó, luego se forzó a levantarse.

Bajó la mirada a Kurt durmiendo, los labios entreabiertos y ojos cerrados. Había observado a Kurt durmiendo tantas veces antes. Se preguntó su debía dejarlo solo, dejarlo dormir, pero necesitaba hacerle todas las preguntas que le estaban nadando por la mente.

Blaine extendió la mano y agarró los hombros de Kurt gentilmente entre sus manos y lo sacudió suavemente.

―Kurt ―siseó y Kurt se agitó. Le tomó un momento abrir los ojos completamente y cuando lo hizo, sonrió y Blaine le correspondió, pero luego la sonrisa de Kurt se desvaneció en un ceño fruncido y rápidamente se sentó.

―¿Qué estamos - ? Oh. Cierto ―dijo, pareciendo aliviado.

―Sé que algo malo sucedió ―Blaine dijo con un suspiro―. Entonces, ¿qué fue?

Podía sentirlo, de otro modo, ¿por qué Kurt estaría aquí?

―Bueno ―Kurt comenzó, sentándose y corriendo los dedos por su cabello café arena―. Para decirlo sin rodeos, lo soltaste delante de Mercedes.

Y justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, había ido y hecho algo como eso.

* * *

―Relájate ―Kurt le dijo a Blaine, que parecía estar teniendo un tipo de ataque de pánico silencioso―. Mira, si le pido que no lo haga, no le contará ni a un alma. Estará bien.

―Muy bien ―Blaine susurró y luego estuvieron en silencio por bastante tiempo.

Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Blaine le había dicho a Mercedes anoche, en relación a la noche en el campo siendo la mejor noche de su vida, de cómo había dicho que Kurt ya no lo quería de esa manera. Por millonésima ocasión, deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes. Deseaba nunca borrar lo que había pasado, porque a pesar de hecho que todo era un complicado desastre y le había roto el corazón, no renunciaría a lo que había sentido cuando estuvo con Blaine por nada del mundo. Era extraño, era el sentimiento más grande del mundo, pero a veces, no podía evitar odiarlo por lo que le hizo.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, después de un tiempo y Blaine levantó la mirada hacia él con esos ojos color cobre―. Sé que no me corresponde decirte esto y sé que estás pasando por demasiadas cosas, pero creo que quizás deberías de parar con la gran cantidad de alcohol que consumes. Sé que te quita el dolor por poco tiempo y lo necesitas, puto no te hace ningún bien. Te levantas sintiéndote peor, difícilmente sabes lo que estás haciendo cuando estás borracho. Al intentar mejorar las cosas, las empeoras. Es sólo una sugerencia.

Blaine suspiró―. Lo sé ―dijo, en voz baja―. Tan sólo necesito escapar, Kurt. Quiero evadirse y nunca regresar, pero nunca podría hacer eso.

Kurt asintió. Sabía lo que era eso. Cuando había estado en su vieja escuela y tuvo que lidiar con el hostigamiento extremo, había pasado cada día queriendo escapar, de cualquier manera que pudiera, pero estaba su papá y no podía dejarlo.

―Es decir, está todo esto con el bebé, obviamente, pero ahora ella quiere que hagamos campaña para el tonto baile de San Valentín. Me refiero a que tengo cosas más importantes de la que preocuparme. No puedo creo que permití que esto sucediera.

―Me gustaría decirte que no es tu culpa, pero... ―Kurt lo dejó en el aire, porque no quería tocar el tema.

―Lo sé, lo es ―Blaine asintió―. Tan sólo... desearía poder volver, comenzar de nuevo. Pero ni siquiera sé lo que significa. Si regresara al comienzo, ¿qué haría? Y en cualquier caso, ¿dónde está el comienzo? Todavía no sé lo que me está ocurriendo - contigo, con Quinn - simplemente no lo sé. Por lo que, si volviera, no sé lo que pasaría. Creo que haría exactamente lo mismo y entonces me dejaría de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―Kurt dijo, pensativamente. Entendía, hasta cierto punto, en cualquier caso.

―Lo siento ―Blaine dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Siempre estoy abatido. Este, gracias, por el, este, brazalete. Es... Bueno. Es impresionante.

Kurt únicamente se encogió de hombros y le dio a Blaine una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Blaine dijo, luego, cruzó las piernas―. Puede que me arrepienta de preguntarlo, porque puede empeorar las cosas, pero tengo que saberlo.

―Adelante ―Kurt se encogió de hombros, intentando estar tranquilo. Él era una bolsa de nervios cada vez que alguien le preguntaba si podían preguntarle algo.

―Las letras en el brazalete ―dijo, lentamente―. ¿Así es... Así es como te sientes?

_Sí._

―No lo sé.

―Yo tampoco ―Blaine suspiró.

* * *

No tenía no idea de cómo había sucedido, pero la lengua de Kurt estaba en su boca y Blaine tenía su mano sobre el glúteo izquierdo de Kurt. Era extraño, Blaine sabía que quería a Kurt, pero hasta que se estuvieron tocando, no tenía idea de hasta qué punto lo quería. Resultó que lo quería bastante.

―Muy bien ―Kurt dijo, apartándolo, gentilmente―. Muy bien, no. Vas a tener un bebé.

Blaine frunció el ceño y se sentó de nuevo―. Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

―Lo siento ―Kurt pronunció.

―Está bien ―Blaine exhaló pesadamente―. Gracias por detenerlo, ya que probablemente yo no lo habría hecho.

―Fuerza de voluntad, Anderson ―Kurt sonrió y el corazón de Blaine cayó al piso y luego rebotó nuevamente de regreso. Odiaba lo mucho que deseaba a Kurt, odiaba notar estos ridículos detalles, como el parpadear a cámara lenta, los fluidos movimientos y la chispa en sus ojos cada vez que molestaba a Blaine.

―Aparentemente, no tengo.

―Aparentemente no ―Kurt rio―. Muy bien, entonces debemos asegurarnos de que esto no vuelva a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine sólo asintió. Kurt pareció estudiarlo por un prolongado tiempo, esa mirada helada azul empapándolo.

―Superarás esto, lo sabes.

―¿Te refieres a ti?

Kurt se encogió de hombros, distraídamente―. A mí, si tú quieres.

―No se ve plausible ―Blaine le dijo, honestamente.

―Que te acostaras con otro chico tampoco parecía plausible hace unos meses ―Kurt le recordó―. Y mira cómo resultó.

―Quizás... ―Blaine comenzó―. Quizás no quiero superarte.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación―. Tienes que hacerlo ―le dijo a Blaine―. Mira, Blaine. Todavía no sé lo que era esto, todo esto entre nosotros. Creo que sí lo sabes, en el fondo, tan sólo temes admitirlo, a mí, incluso a ti mismo. Al final, elegiste ser el chico que has pretendido ser toda tu vida y sí, de acuerdo, lo entiendo. No es necesariamente lo que yo haría, pero lo entiendo. Las circunstancias son diferentes y esas cosas, por lo que sí, puedo aceptarlo. Pero Blaine, no puedes tener ambos. Eres ya sea este chico ―Kurt dijo y agarró gentilmente la muñeca de Blaine y presionó su brazalete con el de Blaine―, o éste chico ―y se inclinó para recoger la chaqueta de Blaine―. No puedes tener ambos.

Blaine sabía que tenía razón. Kurt siempre tenía razón.

―Lo sé ―dijo.

―Sé que no facilita nada, que todavía vas a tener que lidiar con cualesquiera sean los sentimientos que estás experimentando ―Kurt continuó―. Pero las cosas mejorarán. Siempre es así, incluso no lo crees posible.

Entonces, Blaine rio entre dientes―. Todo chico necesita a un Kurt Hummel en su vida para guiarlo en la dirección correcta.

Kurt no se rio, sonrió tristemente―. En realidad, Blaine ―dijo, sonando cansado―. En realidad no vas en la dirección correcta, tan sólo vas en la dirección que crees tienes que ir y ya que me gustas, voy a seguir estando aquí para ti.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, porque no sabía qué más decir.

―No hay problema ―Kurt dijo mientras bajaba de la cama y se ponía de pie―. Te veré en la escuela, o puedes llamarme si o necesitas, pero únicamente si lo necesitas.

―Muy bien ―Blaine le sonrió.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Blaine ―Kurt dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Claro, fue su cumpleaños, pero no estaba cerca de ser feliz y tanto como lo veía, nunca lo volvería a estar.

* * *

**Háganme saber qué les parece. Este capítulo puede que me haya dado algunas cansas, honestamente. Está frustrada al máximo :)**

* * *

*Sigo pensando que en un momento el tiempo se los llevará, pero estos sentimientos no se irán.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	19. Chapter 19

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Nada me pertenece. Este, sí, creo que soy adicta al desasosiego. Además, ¡el regreso de la letra de canciones! (Feels Like Sunday-Link en mi perfil).**

* * *

_Your scent on my t-shirt, it never seems to fade,  
an empty seat now next to me, but the memories fill the space,  
every moment you're not here reminds me how much I need you._

* * *

**Capítulo 19:**

Kurt había intentado evitar a Mercedes en la escuela el lunes, pero resultó que esto no era una tarea fácil. Ella lo encontró en la taquilla en el almuerzo y dijo que le debía una explicación, lo supuso era verdad.

―Básicamente, comenzó como un error de ebriedad que simple no supo terminar, ¿de acuerdo? ―le informó―. Yo no sabía lo que eso significa en cuanto a su sexualidad o lo que fuera, y tampoco me importaba. Se acabó.

Excepto que a Kurt sí le importaba y sabía que Blaine era gay. Él no tenía reparos o dudas, simplemente lo _sabía._

―Pero, ¿te gusta?

―Él es atractivo y es el único chico que tiene algún interés en mí ―Kurt dijo, con un encogimiento de hombros. Eso no revelaba mucho. No lo había negado, tampoco lo había admitido.

―Eso no es exactamente verdad ―Mercedes murmuró y Kurt estaba por preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero ella estaba mirando detrás de él.

Kurt se giró y vio al ahora familiar rostro mirándolo, vestido con la misma chaqueta de cuero, con el dorado cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos. Kurt suspiró. No se le había ocurrido que Kenny viviendo con Puck significaba que estaría acudiendo a la escuela aquí.

―Te veré más tarde, Kurt ―Mercedes dijo, rápidamente―. Tengo que verme con Rachel y Tina.

Kurt intentó protestar, rogarle que no lo dejara a solas con Kenny, pero se había ido y ahora, Kenny estaba ahí junto a él.

―Hola, chico lindo ―Kenny sonrió, con todos los dientes.

―No me llames así ―Kurt murmuró, recordando la última que había sido llamado de esa manera. El corazón se le contrajo y dio la espalda a Kenny.

―¿Por qué no?

Kurt lo ignoró y comenzó a hurgar en su taquilla por nada en particular.

―Entonces, ¿tú, yo, esta noche, Breadstix? ―Kenny sonrió―. ¿Qué dices?

―Digo, en tus sueños ―Kurt rodó los ojos.

―Oh, no vamos a Breadstix en mis sueños, Hummel ―Kenny le informó, una ceja hacia arriba―. Nos quedamos justo en casa en la comodidad de mi habitación. O la tuya, dependiendo a qué sueño te refieras.

Kurt sintió el rostro enrojecerse ante la idea de Kenny pensando en él de esa manera. Cerró la taquilla con un fuerte estruendo, luego se puso el bolso al hombro y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Kenny lo siguió, andando algunos pasos detrás. Kurt podía sentir esos ojos sobre sí y se sentía incómodo.

―Las cosas que le haría a ese culo ―Kenny dijo, detrás de él, silbando profundo y fuerte.

Kurt bajó el ritmo y se giró para esperar a que Kenny lo alcanzara.

―Mira ―dijo, firmemente―. Esto no va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

―Oh, ¿en serio? ―Kenny preguntó, tan sólo sonriendo.

―En serio ―Kurt afirmó―. No eres mi tipo.

―Oh, ahora nosotros tenemos un tipo, ¿no?

Kurt odiaba cuando las personas hacían eso, cuando se referían a él como 'nosotros'―. Sí y no eres tú ―Kurt aclaró―. Por lo que, no, no saldré contigo.

―No te estaba pidiendo que salieras conmigo, Kurt ―Kenny sonrió con superioridad, acercándose un paso―. Te estoy pidiendo que vengas a casa conmigo.

―Incluso peor ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza, intentando ignorar el intenso barrido de calor en la parte posterior de su cuello―. No me voy a acostar contigo. No me gusta todo lo de 'veme soy genial pero es difícil convencer a las personas ya que mi nombre es Kenneth'. Entonces, ríndete.

―Vírgenes ―Kenny dijo, con un exasperado suspiro.

―Yo ―Kurt le informó―, no soy virgen.

Probablemente debo callarse y dejarlo pensar que lo era, entonces quizás lo dejaría en paz, pero entonces la diarrea verbal de Kurt parecía ocurrir en los momentos más inoportunos.

―Oh, ¿sí? ―Kenny sonrió―. Tengo esta intuición de chico gay y apuesto que eres pasivo. Ningún chico cuerdo dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar dentro de ese c-

―¡Muy bien! ―Kurt dijo, rápidamente. Había sido pasivo más que activo, eso era verdad, pero únicamente porque Blaine parecía disfrutar dila- Se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de liberar su mente de Blaine y los dedos de Blaine, y el lugar donde le gustaba tenerlos, ya que estaba intentando olvidar a Blaine, tratando de superarlo. Lo que obviamente estaba resultando muy bien.

―Oh, vamos, Hummel ―Kenny dijo, siguiéndolo―. Una noche, es todo lo que te pido.

―¿Te das cuenta que me estás rogando por sexo, Kenneth? ―Kurt dijo, mirando directo al frente.

―Bueno, no parece que vaya a conseguir a alguien más por aquí ―respondió, sonando decepcionado.

―Entonces, obviamente está buscando en todos los lugares equivocados.

―¿Quién?

―¿Qué?

―¿Quién más es gay?

―No te lo voy a decir ―Kurt sonrió volviendo la mirada a él―. Utiliza tu 'intuición de chico gay'.

* * *

―Oye, llegas tarde ―Puck dijo, cuando Kenny se sentó en la mesa en el almuerzo. Blaine deseó poder borrar la sonrisa que parecía ser parte permanente en la cara. Frunció el ceño abajo en su pasta.

―Estaba haciendo un poco de galanteo ―Kenny le informó a Puck.

―¿Galenteo? ―Puck preguntó, con la boca llena―. ¿Galanteo a quién?

―Al único, Kurt Hummel.

Blaine levantó la vista rápidamente, de repente interesado.

―Por favor ―Puck dijo, escupiendo patatas por todas partes―. Hummel no es tu tipo. Él no va a abrir las piernas.

―Debido que tú lo sabrías ―Kenny sonrió con superioridad―. Pero, nop, aparentemente no es virgen, por lo que no todo está perdido.

Blaine no añadió que eso era verdad, tampoco señaló que él era la razón de que eso fuera verdad, porque eso provocaría demasiadas preguntas que no quería responder ahora mismo.

―Estoy bastante seguro de que te está mintiendo ―Puck le dijo, tomando un trago de una lata de gaseosa de cola―. Es decir, es _Hummel_.

―Resulta ser que tiene pedazo de culo ―Kenny declaró y Blaine sintió el estómago retorcérsele. No tenía derecho a sentir celos por esto, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería empujar a Kenny contra la pared y decirle que retrocediera, que Kurt era suyo. Pero Kurt no era de él, no ahora. De hecho, nunca lo había sido.

―Escuché que eres bastante amigo de él, Anderson ―Kenny dijo, mirando al otro lado de la mesa a Blaine, con esos ojos oscuros como la noche.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine dijo, levantando la vista, intentando verse distraído―. Oh, estamos juntos en Glee y somos pareja en inglés, pero eso es todo. ―Lo que técnicamente era verdad, si no contaba la parte en la que habían dormido juntos (mucho más de una vez), o cuando Kurt lo había ayudado con su conmoción cerebral, o cuando Blaine le había dicho que lo amaba...

―Entonces, quizás podrías hablarle bien de mí ―Kenny sonrió―. Ya sabes, cuando estén trabajando sobre Shakespeare, o lo que sea, tal vez podrías caer lo semental que soy.

_No_, Blaine pensó. _No puedo._

―No soy un gran aficionado a mentir, Kenny ―Blaine le dijo, rio en silencio, a pesar de sí mismo. Decir que no mentía era una mentira en sí. Blaine era el maestro de las mentiras y fingimientos. Por lo que, al mentir en relación a mentir, estaba volviendo a mentir. Parecía que las cosas se seguían acumulando y muy pronto, se apilarían y lo asfixiarían hasta la muerte.

―Ja-ja, gracioso, Anderson ―Kenny dijo, subiéndose esa horrible chaqueta de cierto a los hombros. Blaine había conocido a Kenny desde que tenían cinco años y Blaine no podía recordar un día después de los catorce en que Kenny no la hubiera usado. Kenny buscó dentro del bolsillo de la dicha chaqueta y sacó un horario maltratado―. Después tengo - ah, matemáticas. ¿Quién quiere llevarme a clases?

* * *

―¡Kurt!

Kurt se paró del escritorio y subió corriendo las escaleras para ver lo que su papá necesitaba. No podía evitar sentir una punzada de nerviosismo cada vez que su padre lo llamaba, siempre temeroso de que volviera a estar enfermo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al pasillo, su papá estaba parado con el teléfono presionado en el hombro.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Kurt preguntó, instintivamente.

―Kenneth Puckerman te llama por teléfono ―Burt le dijo, con una mirada reprobatoria en el rostro―. Dice que es importante.

Kurt rodó los ojos. 'Importante' probablemente significaba que Kenny tenía una erección y quería sexo por teléfono, o algo. Agarró el teléfono con un suspiro y se lo puso a la oreja, consciente de la permanencia de su papá en la puerta de la sala.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt dijo, monótonamente.

―Ay, cariño ―Kenny dijo al otro lado―. También es agradable escuchar tu voz.

―¿Qué quieres, Kenny? ―Kurt suspiró, apoyándose contra la pared. No estaba de humor para lidiar con Kenny justo ahora.

―A ti.

―Bueno, estás sin suerte ―Kurt le dijo, cansadamente.

―Ay, vamos ―Kenny instó―. Incluso te llevaré a cenar antes.

Antes. O sea, antes del sexo. ¡Qué romántico!

―Tendré que pasar.

―No me rendiré ―Kenny le informó, sonando feliz―. Nunca se me pueden resistir al final.

―Tengo estándares, Kenneth ―Kurt finalmente le informado―. No me acuesto simplemente con cualquier Tom, Dick*, o Harry. ―Dijo esa última parte en voz muy baja, porque si papá estaba a tan sólo unos pasos y las paredes eran delgadas.

―Oye, Kurt ―Kenny dijo y Kurt podía escuchar la sonrisa torcida en la voz―. Vuelve a decir la palabra 'dick', eso fue candente.

Kurt colgó azotando el teléfono y desestimó las preguntas de su papá con un gesto de la mano. Volvió a su recámara para hacer la tarea y a estar más deprimido a causa de Blaine Anderson, porque eso era ya todo lo que parecía hacer.

* * *

―Hola, lindo.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se giró, preparado para el rostro sonriente de Kenny. Le había llamado todos los días de la semana y Kurt estaba realmente harto de la incesante mala elección de palabras y tener que decirle a su papá que no era nada, que no necesitaba preocuparse.

―Te dije que no me llames a-

Se quedó de pie, porque junto a Kenny, estaba Blaine Anderson, viéndose tan apuesto como siempre. Kurt se dio cuenta que el Blaine que imaginaba cuando él no estaba ahí no le hacía justicia al verdadero Blaine Anderson en más mínimo. Él era mucho más apuesto en persona, que el de la cabeza de Kurt, a pesar del hecho que Kurt había pasado hora memorizando todas las características.

Blaine lo estaba mirando, cuidadosamente, los ojos café-dorado abiertos y brillantes. Kurt se enderezó y cerró la taquilla.

―¿Haciéndote el difícil? ―Kenny bromeó al lado de Blaine.

―No ―Kurt le dijo―. Tan sólo ignorándote.

Vio a Blaine sonriendo levemente, sólo las comisuras de los labios crispados una pulgada hacia arriba, pero seguía siendo una sonrisa.

―Eso está bien ―Kenny dijo, alegremente―. Descansa la voz para el épico sexo telefónico de la tarde. ¿Misma hora?

Kurt vio a Blaine frunciendo el ceño y luego Kurt también lo frunció. Gruñó, luego se dio la vuelta sobre los talones y se dirigió en otra dirección.

* * *

―¿Él te está molestando? ―Blaine preguntó más tarde cuando estaban en la biblioteca. Era algo agradable estar de regreso al lugar, Kurt pensaba, dónde todo había comenzado―. Porque, puedo decirle que to lay off, sabes, si quieres que lo haga.

―Olvídate de él ―Kurt dijo, garabateando algo sobre la fuerte personalidad de Jane en su cuaderno.

Hubo silencio por bastante tiempo y Kurt se mantuvo escribiendo, pero Blaine sentado ahí, luciendo como si estuviera en un pensamiento profundo, las cejas fruncidas y la quijada ligeramente apretada. Kurt fingió no darse cuenta, mientras se movía por su copia de 'Jane Eyre' y apuntaba citas.

―¿Sabes qué?, no puedo ―Blaine dijo, al fin, la voz se alzó un poco. La bibliotecaria los calló desde la mesa principal y Blaine se vio exasperado.

―¿No puedes qué? ―Kurt preguntó, en tono de susurro.

―No puedo olvidarme de él ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Kenny? ―Kurt preguntó, lentamente―. Te... Tú no... No te gusta, ¿verdad? ―Kurt estaba mortificado, porque 1) si era verdad, Blaine había superado a Kurt en un tiempo récord y 2) Kenny era un imbécil. Además, la novia de Blaine estaba esperando un bebé, por lo que toda la situación era muy importante impacto.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine dijo, volviendo a alzar la voz un poco―. ¡No! ¡No, claro que no! ¿Qué demonios, Kurt?

Kurt negó con la cabeza, el alivio elevándosele por el cuerpo―. Lo siento ―dijo―. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes olvidarte de él?

―No lo sé ―Blaine dijo―. Pero no se trata de eso. No soporto a ese chico, créeme.

Kurt no dijo nada, simplemente observó a Blaine mientras se sentaba ahí viéndose enojado y frustrado. Era divertido, molesto, lindo y ridículo, y Kurt no sabía si quería golpearlo o besarlo.

―Él te hará daño, lo sabes ―Blaine le dijo, finalmente, los dorados ojos llenos con intensidad―. Tan sólo te quiere para tener sexo.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, con un suspiro―. ¿Soy un idiota? ¿Te parezco un idiota?

―No, por supuesto que no -

―_Sé _lo que él quiere, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt le informó―. No estoy interesado.

Blaine asintió y volvieron a estar en silencio, por lo que Kurt regresó a escribir en su cuaderno. No podía evitar sonreír un poco ante la idea de Blaine estando interesado en algún otro chico interesado en él, lo que era estúpido, porque mientras era agradable saber que a Blaine todavía le gustaba, no le haría ningún bien. Nunca tendría a Blaine.

―No quiero que te lastimen.

Kurt levantó la vista cuando escuchó el susurró al otro lado de la mesa. Blaine lo estaba mirando fijamente con esos brillantes ojos. Kurt lo miró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

―No soy estúpido, Blaine.

―Lo sé ―Blaine le dijo―. Lo sé y honestamente no creo que lo hagas. Sólo que... Kurt, lo conozco, ¿sabes? Sé cómo es él. Vino a quedarse con Puck la mayor parte del verano. Él vas tras los chicos igual que tú vas tras latas de laca. ―Kurt enarcó una ceja ante eso, pero Blaine simplemente negó con la cabeza―. Finge que le gustas, se acuesta contigo, luego simplemente te deja ahí, preguntándote lo que hiciste mal, te deja el corazón roto. No quiero que eso te pase a ti.

Kurt estaba molesto, porque Blaine estaba actuando como si él fuera demasiado tonto como para llegar a esa conclusión por su cuenta. Gruñó y apretó las manos en los brazos de la silla.

―Cielos, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, la voz cortada―. ¿Corazón roto, dices? Bueno, no querríamos eso, ¿vedad? Oh, espera -_ ya es demasiado tarde_.

Kurt observó mientras Blaine abría la boca con la pequeña forma de una 'o', sus ojos arrugándose un poco a los lados―. Kurt ―Blaine dijo, volviendo a negar con la cabeza―. Kurt, no. No, yo - tú sabes que yo - Kurt... ―Blaine lo dejó en el aire, buscando las palabras, pero ninguna salía.

Se sentiría mal por eso más tarde, pero por ahora sólo estaba enfadado. Blaine no tenía ningún derecho de hablar sobre tener el corazón roto cuando él había sido el que le rompió el corazón en primer lugar.

―Nunca fue mi intención herirte ―Blaine le dijo, en voz baja.

―De todas formas ―Kurt dijo, rígidamente―, no tienes derecho a decirme que tenga cuidado de que me rompan el corazón cuando eres tú el que... ―Se le apagó la voz, porque no podía admitir que Blaine le había roto el corazón―. ¿Podemos no hablar de esto?

―Mira, tan sólo digo que tengas cuidado, eso es todo.

―Oh Dios ―Kurt exhaló―. ¿Tan siquiera me conoces? ¿Crees que me le voy a acercar? ¿Crees que me - me atraen los imbéciles, o algo? Dios, Blaine.

―Tal vez ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja, con los ojos en los libros. Estaba jugando con el bolígrafo en los dedos.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Quizás, qué?

―Quizás te atraen los imbéciles.

―Blaine -

―Mira, no importa, ¿de acuerdo? ―Blaine suspiró y levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos curiosos de Kurt―. Tan sólo - sólo quiero que estés bien.

―Estoy bien ―Kurt le dijo, con un asentimiento.

―¿En serio? ―Blaine preguntó, rotundamente.

―En serio, Blaine ―Kurt dijo con una inclinación de cabeza―. En serio estoy simplemente bien.

* * *

―Hola, cariño.

―Voy a colgar ―Kurt suspiró y comenzó a colgar, pero escuchó la voz gritando al otro lado de la línea―. ¿Qué? ―preguntó, volviendo a levantarlo a la oreja.

―¿Nos vemos en la noche?

Kurt suspiró, ya que esto se estaba volviendo más ridículo.

―¿Necesito una orden de alejamiento, Kenny?

―Para nada ―Kenny le dijo―. No te resistas.

―Muy bien, voy a colgar -

―¡Espera!

Kurt esperó, contra su buen juicio.

―He averiguado algo.

―¿El qué? ―Kurt preguntó, sin ningún tipo de interés.

―He averiguado que el mejor camino para meterse en los pantalones de un chico Glee ―comenzó―, es por medio de la música.

―Oh, Dios ―Kurt se quedó boquiabierto―. No vas a cantar, ¿verdad? Voy a colgar, oh Dios -

―No ―Kenny dijo y Kurt escuchó―. Te envié una canción al celular.

―Adiós, Kenny ―Kurt dijo, rodando los ojos y esta vez colgó. Se metió la mano al bolsillo y agarró el celular, simplemente por interés. Presionó 'Reproducir mp3' y la música comenzó. Kurt casi soltó el teléfono.

_"I can make your bed rock,  
I can make your bed rock, girl,  
I can make your_—"**

Kurt lo apagó, rápidamente, las mejillas le ardían. Esto era increíble. ¿Cómo era que había personas así, reales?

―En el nombre de todo lo sagrado... ―Burt preguntó, saliendo al pasillo.

―Puede que necesite una orden de alejamiento ―Kurt le dijo, con los ojos todavía bien abiertos.

―¿Ese chico, Blaine?

―¿Qué - Blaine? No ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. No, no Blaine.

Burt arcó una ceja y arrugó el gesto en confusión―. ¿Qué pasó con Blaine?

―¿Larga historia? ―Kurt ofreció.

―Tengo tiempo.

* * *

―Entonces, este chico simplemente decidió que quería volver a ser heterosexual con su novia ―Burt repitió por cuarta ocasión.

―Sí, papá.

―Bien ―Burt dijo, lentamente―. ¿Por qué necesitamos una orden de alejamiento?

―Por Kenny.

―Dios, desearía que tu madre estuviera aquí, toda esta conversación de chicos... Bueno, no importa. ¿Quién es?

Kurt suspiró, porque su padre quería hablar con él de las cosas, sólo que estaba encontrando difícil ajustarse, pero, oye, al menos lo estaba intentando.

―Este ―Kurt dijo―. Kenny es el chico que sigue llamando y no me deja en paz.

―¿Por qué no te dejaría en paz?

―Él quiere - este, quiere que yo salga con él ―Kurt asentó finalmente, porque decirle a tu papá que un chico te estaba molestando porque quería tener sexo contigo no era un movimiento sabio.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres?

―¿Por qué no quiero?

―¿Por qué no sales con él?

―¿Con Kenny? ―Kurt exclamó. Tenía que estar bromeando.

―Bueno, sí ―Burt encogió un amplió hombro―. Puede quitarte de la mente al otro chico - Blaine.

Kurt miró boquiabierto a su papá. Nunca podría quitarse de la mente a Blaine, ni por un momento. Estaba bastante seguro que un rapidín en la parte trasera del auto de Kenny tampoco iba a quitarle a Blaine de la mente. A parte, no quería un rapidín en la parte trasera del auto de Kenny. Quería pasar un hacha a través de la parte posterior del coche de Kenny y tal vez también por la parte frontal. Tal vez si se quitaba los neumáticos, entonces Kenny podría traer un significado completamente nuevo a rapidín. Quizás podría correr con los pies fuera del fondo del auto, como en los Flintstones***. Kurt sacudió la cabeza. Siempre estaba imaginando cosas que nunca iban a suceder.

―No, papá ―Kurt dijo, terminantemente.

―Bueno, claramente es un duro golpe. No creas que no me doy cuenta.

Ya que aparentemente su papá tenía un súper radar gay_ y _podía leer mentes.

―Papá, Kenneth Puckerman es un imbécil ―Kurt pronunció.

―No significa nada ―Burt le dijo y Kurt había estado a punto de protestar, pero Burt continuó―. El último chico que me dijiste era un imbécil, terminó en tu cama varias ocasiones.

La quijada de Kurt cayó y su papá rio un poco.

―Ya sabes, Kurt, quiero decir que le dejaste quedarse en tu cuarto cuando estaba borracho, pero esa expresión me dice que hay más.

Kurt mantuvo la mirada en su papá, que se había levantado, dándole una afectiva palmada en el hombro y luego salió por la puerta.

Blaine había dicho lo mismo, con respecto a todo el asunto 'imbécil'. Blaine era en lo que pensaba, de verdad, pero no significaba que estuviera molesto con él. Estaba molesto con todo. Le molestaba que Blaine eligiera tomar el camino falso por el resto de su vida, cuando pudo haber sido honesto. Claro, tenía demasiados problemas, con su papá y el equipo de fútbol, pero los superaría. Diablos, Kurt habría estado feliz de ayudarlo. Él no tenía que estar con Quinn si no quería, con o sin bebé. Blaine había tomado la salida del cobarde y Kurt sentía pena por él, en ciertos sentidos, pero ahora tan sólo estaba molesto.

Recordaba que le había intentado advertir lo del corazón roto, cuando eso era imposible, porque ya tenía el corazón destrozado. Blaine le había dicho que lo amaba, luego lo dejó. Blaine lo había besado, dijo que pensaba que Kurt no lo quería, actuó como si todavía quisiera estar con él, pero Blaine tomó el camino de cobardía y siguió a su cabeza en lugar del corazón.

Kurt suspiró y se había dicho que se arrepentiría, pero de todas maneras lo hizo, porque todo dolía. Sacó el teléfono y vio la lista de llamadas, luego presionó el botón verde y esperó. Unos momentos después, una voz respondió.

―¿Hola?

―Kenny ―Kurt dijo―. Lo de vernos esta noche. ¿Qué lugar tienes en mente?

* * *

―¿Por qué no estás comiendo? ―el papá de Blaine demandó severamente desde el extremo de la mesa del comedor.

―Sí, Blaine ―dijo su mamá, viéndose preocupada―. No has tocado tus patatas. ―Su mamá estaba teniendo un buen día, estaba algo alegro y justo como solía ser antes de que la depresión había comenzado a hacer efecto. Ahora, ella únicamente tenía buenos días muy rara vez.

―Tan sólo estoy cansado ―Blaine murmuró. Tampoco estaba mintiendo. Se sentía mal del estómago y le dolía la cabeza, por tanta tensión. A este ritmo, le iba a dar un infarto.

―¿Sigues con está tontería del club Glee?

Blaine suspiró y asintió, ya que intentar explicar que no era una tontería a su padre únicamente terminaría en otra reyerta violenta, lo que justo ahora no necesitaba.

―Por eso estás cansado ―le informó, como si poseyera todo el conocimiento del mundo. Blaine permaneció en silencio.

―¿Sigues en compañía de ese maricón?

El puño de Blaine se apretó alrededor de sus cubiertos y se deshizo de la pelota en llamas que había nadado de repente en su estómago y estaba a punto de estallar―. Sí ―dijo, porque Blaine estaba con la cabeza caliente y quería irritar a su padre, incluso si probablemente era la peor idea.

Su papá bajó de golpe el cubierto y tenedor, su madre se inmutó un poco. Él miró a Blaine, la expresión llena de furia y decepción y Blaine pensó que le podría volver a pegar, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se puso de pie y salió hecho una furia de la habitación, susurrándole algo acerca de ser una desgracia para la familia.

Blaine frunció el ceño y miró a su madre. Ella le dio una sonrisa reconfortante y el correspondió débilmente. A veces, deseaba que lo golpeara tan fuerte que despertara, pero tenía que vivir, porque había alguien allá afuera que lo quería, que lo necesitaba y ese alguien no era su hijo no nacido. Ese alguien tenía los ojos del color del cielo en un brillante día de verano, igual al destellante mar a la luz, como un millón de estrellas explotando en órbita.

Blaine Anderson tenía que vivir si acaso tan sólo para verlo de la manera que acostumbraba.

* * *

―¿Q-qué? ―Kurt preguntó. La habitación estaba dando vueltas y su visión estaba borrosa y tan sólo quería _dormir_. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, o porqué estaba ahí o con quién acababa de estar hablando. Sentía la cabeza como un inflador de bicicleta; como si el aire estuviera siendo comprimido y luego volviera a salir lentamente.

Necesitaba cerrar los ojos, si cerraba los ojos, seguramente eso se iría. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y luego se sintió caer.

_Caer_

_caer_

_caer._

* * *

En su sueño, estaba cayendo. Estaba cayendo en picada hacia el olvido y cuando alcanzara el fondo - asumiendo que era el fondo - estaría rodeado por la nada.

Él no quería caer, aunque era divertido soltarse, igual a volar, a la deriva por el aire, el viento en su rostro, pero cuando supo que terminaría mal, sabía que golpearía la tierra, sabía que cuando alcanzara el fondo, no habría regreso arriba.

Él no quería caer, por lo que abrió los ojos.

* * *

―Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios.

―He sido comparado con un Dios en la cama, es verdad. ―Miraba fijo a los ojos oscuros, los fríos posos oscuros, nada que no le envara algún tipo de electricidad a través del cuerpo, no causaba que su corazón saltara, no lo hacía sentir vivo. Esos no eran los ojos dorados que él quería.

Kurt se sentía mareado, mareado y con miedo. Y lleno de arrepentimiento. No recordaba nada de anoche. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los volvió a abrir, el corazón le latía rápidamente en el pecho. Asimiló los desconocidos alrededores y sintió el fresco aire contra su piel desnuda. La pálida piel ruborizada de un rojo brillante y también se puso de pie rápidamente, con pánico y perdido. Consiguió el equilibrio, luego agarró sus todas de la pila sobre el piso y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el baño.

La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y el corazón parecía estar corriendo junto con ella, para ver cuál podía ir más rápido. Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, sin importarle que la camisa estuviera al revés. Salió rápidamente de la extraña casa y únicamente se detuvo cuando alcanzó su auto.

Kurt había ganado la carrera de quién corría más rápido, pero era todo lo que había ganado.

* * *

Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, algunos tenían sentido y esos le daban un dolor de cabeza desgarrador. Intentaba mantener las manos temblorosas firmes en el volante. Sus adentros parecían estar temblando junto con ellas y sintió un frío goteo deslizándosele por la espalda y terminando en un estremecimiento que helaba la sangre y tan sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos, y hacerse que eso se fuera.

Presionó el pie sobre el pedal y aumentó la velocidad, porque esto lo llevaría a casa más pronto y una vez ahí, podría dormir y luego cuando se despertara más tarde, podría intentar darle sentido a todo, ya que por el momento, nada tenía sentido, nada en absoluto.

Él desvió lejos de una esquina y maldijo en voz baja, porque esto era fácilmente lo peor que se había sentido desde el infarto de su padre. Recordaba sentir que no podía manejar lo suficientemente rápido, temiendo que si no se apresuraba, su padre ya no estaría ahí cuando él llegara. Únicamente se había sentido de esa manera recientemente cuando hubo conducido a altas horas de la noche para checarlo a _él._

―Oh, Dios ―pronunció, silenciosamente y para sí―. Blaine.

Y el corazón se le contrajo y olvidó detenerse, y lo último que recordaba era moverse demasiado rápido, el escenario afuera de la ventana era un borrón de colores y luces, y susurró una pequeña palabra, antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

―_Blaine._

* * *

**NO ME ODIEN, LO SIENTO. BIEN. HECHO. ¡HÁGANME SABER QUÉ LES PARECE!**

* * *

* palabra inglesa que se puede traducir como pene.

** Puedo sacudir tu cama,

Puedo sacudir tu cama, nena

Puedo sacudir tu-

*** Los Picapierdras. Serie de dibujos animados.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	20. Chapter 20

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Nada me pertenece. Por cierto, ¡gracias por los comentarios! Se lo agradezco a todos. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 20:**

―¡Reunión de emergencia en el club Glee! ―Rachel gritó mientras pasaba corriendo junto a Blaine por el pasillo de la escuela. Él se giró y la observó irse.

Rachel siempre era tan dramática. Consideró no ir, porque no estaba de humor para escucharla entrar en pánico sobre la selección de la canción para la asignación de la próxima semana. Sin embargo, Blaine tenía clase con Kenny a la siguiente, lo que definitivamente no esperaba con ansias. Si una reunión de emergencia en Glee podría evitárselo, soportaría a cincuenta Rachel.

Cuando entró al salón del coro, vio que Kurt todavía no estaba ahí. No pensó en nada de eso mientras iba y se sentaba solo en la fila trasera. Mercedes subió a la fila frente a él y él esperaba que ella no se girara a decirle nada sobre lo que sabía. Él no estaba preparado para eso

Rachel estaba parada al frente del lugar, con las manos en las caderas. Se veía impaciente mientras los otros comenzaban a tomar asiento, hablando y conjeturando lo que podría tratarse la reunión. Una vez que todos tomaron siento, el señor Schue, que estaba apoyado contra el piano, silencio la clase, luego le fui un asentimiento a Rachel. Blaine supuso que Kurt no vino a la escuela hoy. También desaparecidos, Quinn y además Puck.

―Puede que se estén preguntando por qué los llamé a todos hoy aquí ―Rachel dijo, sus ojos barriendo en los estudiantes―. No sólo somos un club Glee, somos una familia y la familia se_ cuida_. Pueden notar que hoy nos falta un miembro de la familia.

Todos dieron un vistazo, con confusión en los rostros. Rachel rodó sus oscuros ojos.

―De acuerdo ―dijo―. Nos falta más de un miembro, pero me refiero a un miembro que en realidad asiste.

Oh. Se refería a Kurt.

―Como capitana del club Glee, me ofrecí para informar esta noticia tan suavemente como sea posible. Desafortunadamente, Mercedes hoy descubrió algo bastante triste ―Rachel continuó―. Sé que esto está interfiriendo con nuestras clases y que nosotros -

―Rachel ―el señor Schuester dijo, en advertencia―. Este no es momento para de desviarse.

―Por supuesto ―Rachel dijo―. Sin embargo, pienso que primero debería señalar que -

―¡Rachel! ―Mercedes dijo, en voz alta y las miradas de todos cayeron en ella. Pausó por un momento, luego se puso de pie―. Llamé a Kurt estaba mañana, chicos, y su papá cogió el teléfono y dijo que Kurt había tenido un accidente automovilístico temprano esta mañana.

El corazón de Blaine de detuvo. Su mente estuvo de repente llena con una oleada de escenarios, algunos malos, algunos horribles, algunos ni siquiera quería contemplarlos.

―¿Está - él está bien? ―Tina preguntó, preocupadamente, junto a Mike.

―Su papá dice que estará bien. No fue un mal choque ―Mercedes les dijo y Blaine se preguntó qué clase de choque era uno bueno―. Tiene muchas heridas y una contusión, pero estará bien. Rachel y yo simplemente pen-

―Estábamos pensando que todos podríamos ir a verlo al hospital ―Rachel interrumpió en frente del salón.

El señor Schue se puso de pie y luego se puso de pie junto a Rachel―. Ahora, entiendo que muchos tengan bastantes cosas en clase y podrían no ir ―anunció―. Pero si quisieran ir, le pedí a la entrenadora Sylvester si podíamos usar el autobús de las animadoras, sólo por hoy y después de mucho insistir, aceptó.

―No, señor Schue ―Finn dijo, parándose―. Rachel tiene razón, seguimos somos una familia. Todos debemos estar ahí para Kurt.

Blaine dio un vistazo ante el colectivo asentimiento y luego de giró y también asintió.

* * *

No importaba cuántas veces Blaine hubiera visto a su padre mostrar extremo enojo y abuso, todavía tenía esa sensación que aleteaba por todos sus adentros. Sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo fuera papilla y las manos le temblaban, y la cabeza le daba vueltas, y no podía pensar.

Preocuparse por Kurt Hummel lo hacía sentir exactamente de la misma manera.

Se sentó solo en la parte trasera del autobús y frunció el ceño, porque la última vez que se había sentado en la parte solo en la parte trasera, Kurt había ido y se sentó con él. Esta vez, sin embargo, Mercedes se estaba acercando y lo último que necesitaba ahora era que lo cuestionara sobre la relación que una vez tuvieron.

―También viniste ―dijo, deslizanose en el asiento junto a él. Él tan sólo asintió―. ¿Querías faltar a clase? ―preguntó.

Blaine se vio ofendido, ya que era de _Kurt_ del que estaban hablando, Kurt que significaba más para él de lo que admitiría en voz alta―. No ―dijo, al fin.

Ella lo vio por lo que pareció un prologado tiempo, pero únicamente pudieron haber sido reina treinta segundos. Luego habló―. Él te importa, ¿verdad?

Sintió la urgencia de negarlo, pero Mercedes ya lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos. Asintió, suspiró y volvió a mirar al asiento frente a sí.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, en voz baja―. ¿Por qué estaba conduciendo temprano esta mañana?

Mercedes se encogió de hombros―. Ni idea ―le dijo―. Tendremos que preguntárselo.

Blaine simplemente volvió a asentir.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―Había estado esperando que la pregunta viniera, por lo que se encogió de hombros y esperó―. Si todavía te importa y tú a él, ¿por qué lo dejaron?

―Porque tengo novia ―Blaine le dijo, simple, como si fuera una respuesta válida.

Claro, Mercedes no creía que fuera una respuesta válida―. También tenías novia cuando tú y Kurt dormían juntos.

―Es... Es complicado ―le dijo, lo que no era mentira._ Era _complicado.

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo y Blaine deseó que el estúpido autobús se apresurara porque tan sólo necesitaba verlo, ver que él estaba bien, justo como Kurt había hecho.

―Su papá dijo que estaba bien, Blaine ―Mercedes tranquilizó―. No te preocupes.

―No puedo evitarlo ―dijo, antes de poder detenerse.

―Lo sé ―ella asintió―. ¿Sabes qué?

―¿Qué?

―Estás bien ―sonrió junto a él.

―Sí ―dijo, correspondiendo a la sonrisa―. Sí, tú igual.

* * *

Blaine no pudo entrar. Se sentía como un idiota, pero no podía entrar, al menos no con los otros. Les dijo que esperaría afuera ya que no se estaba sintiendo bien. Rachel le había dado una mirada incrédula, pero nadie más había siquiera parpadeado. Excepto Mercedes, obviamente. Mercedes le dio una triste casi sonrisa, antes de entrar.

Blaine suspiró y se sentó en la silla de plástico contra la pared. Todo lo que quería era ver a Kurt, pero estaba temeroso, temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer. No quería entrar con todo el club Glee y el señor Schue y desmoronarse.

―Blaine, ¿correcto?

Blaine levantó la vista y vio a Burt Hummel, el papá de Kurt acercándosele.

―Hola ―Blaine dijo, con simpleza.

Burt tomó asiento al otro lado del pequeño pasillo. Llevaba un vaso de papel con café. Levantó la vista a Blaine y Blaine no podía sacarse las palabras de Kurt de la cabeza: _Mi papá descubrió todo esta mañana._ Lo que significaba que Burt Hummel estaba muy consciente de la relación que él había tenido con Kurt.

―¿No entraste con tus amigos?

Blaine no se molestó en remarcar que ellos en realidad no lo consideraban un amigo, ya que ese en era el punto principal de la cuestión. La pregunta era ¿por qué no había ido a ver a Kurt?

―Yo... ellos no saben ―dijo en voz baja, esperando que fuera suficiente.

Para mayor alivio de Blaine, Burt asintió, intencionadamente―. Tú y Kurt ―dijo, luego―. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

―Nada, ya no ―Blaine dijo, con un suspiro―. Nosotros - tan sólo somos amigos.

―Correcto ―Burt volvió a asentir―. ¿Lo estabas utilizando?

Los ojos de Blaine se levantaron de golpe t cayeron en Burt―. No ―dijo, rápidamente―. No, nunca. Kurt es - Kurt es una de las mejores personas que conozco. ―_La mejor_―. Nunca haría algo para... ―Iba a decir que nunca haría algo para lastimarlo, pero ya había llamado lastimado a Kurt, por lo que eso era mentira―. Kurt digamos que - él significa demasiado para mí ―Blaine terminó, dejando caer la mirada al piso.

Burt pareció quedarse viéndolo por mucho tiempo. Blaine juntó las manos y miró fijamente a los patrones en los azulejos. Entonces Burt habló―. Ese brazalete. ―Señaló a la mano de Blaine y se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó algo plateado y brillante. Era el brazalete que Blaine le había dado a Kurt―. Me dieron esto cuando lo internaron ―Burt continuó, bajando la mirada a la muñeca de Blaine―. También tienes uno.

Blaine miró a Burt, que se le quedó viendo, anticipando una explicación―. Este ―Blaine balbuceó―. El cumpleaños de Kurt... yo, este ―se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto hacia el brazalete en la mano de Burt―. Y él, este... Fue mi cumpleaños hace unos días ―le dijo a Burt y se levantó la manga para revelar el brazalete―. Él, este, me lo dio en – a cambio.

Maldijo su torpeza, pero Burt tan sólo asintió y luego permaneció en silencio.

―¿Vas a verlo? ―preguntó luego de un tiempo.

―Oh, pod-

―Es decir, cuando ellos se vayan ―Burt aclaró―. No se ve tan horrible, tan sólo un poco golpeado.

―Yo... ¿No le importaría? ―Blaine preguntó, sorprendido.

―Nah ―Burt dijo y se inclinó y le dio el brazalete de Kurt a Blaine―. Creo que le gustaría verte.

―Sí ―Blaine dijo, sonriendo un poco. Tomó el brazalete de Burt y lo presionó en la palma de su mano―. Sí, también me gustaría verlo. Gracias.

* * *

Kurt se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cabeza repetidamente con un martillo. La boca le sabía igual que si hubiera chupado viejas monedas de cobre como si fueran pastillas de menta y las costillas le dolían un carajo. Tampoco ayudaba que probablemente había tenido sexo con Kenny. Le daban escalofríos cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Ahora el club Glee estaba ahí, todos excepto Quinn, Puck y Blaine. El hecho de que Blaine no estuviera así lo lastimaba un poco, pero guardó silencio respecto a ello. Probablemente nadie le había dicho lo ocurrido.

―¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, Kurt? ―El señor Schuester preguntó, en voz baja.

―Este, bien ―dijo.

―Cielos, Hummel, te ves horrendo ―Santana le dijo y él la miró. De alguna manera, se alegraba de que Blaine no tuviera que verlo de esa manera. Habría muerto de mortificación.

―Kurt, ¿qué pasó? ―Finn preguntó.

―No lo sé ―le dijo―. Sólo - no creo querer hablar de eso.

―Eso está perfectamente bien, Kurt ―Rachel dijo, tomando el mando―. Hemos preparado un pequeño número en tu honor. ¡A sus lugares!

Kurt sonrió, afectivamente y esperó a que Rachel comenzara a cantar.

* * *

Luego que el club Glee hubo completado la interpretación de "Keep Holding On", se fueron y Kurt volvió a estar solo. Todavía estaba sintiendo y con los ojos llorosos por la presentación, porque era posiblemente lo más amable que alguien alguna vez hizo por él en toda su vida. Nadie nunca lo había hecho sentir ser parte de algo.

Se recostó ahí, mirando al techo agrietado, la cabeza todavía le palpitaba y se preguntaba su alguna vez superaría lo que había pasado con Kenny. Antes de tener la oportunidad de profundizar en eso, la puerta se volvió a abrir y Kurt esperaba ver a su papá ahí, pero la persona que entró no era su papá. Era pequeño, oscuro y se veía aterrado.

―Blaine ―Kurt espiró e intentó sentarse rápidamente, olvidando que sus costillas y estómago estaban horriblemente amoratado. Gruñó un poco y Blaine se apresuró hacia adelante como si no supiera qué hacer con las manos―. Estoy bien ―Kurt le dijo, acomodándose.

Blaine asintió y Kurt hizo un gesto a la silla junto a su cama. Blaine se sentó con cuidado.

―Entonces, este, estás aquí ―Kurt dijo, ya que no había estado esperando esto.

―Sí ―dijo―. No podía entrar con los otros. Yo - tu papá dijo que podía esperar y verte a solas.

Kurt estaba atrapado entre querer matar a su papá por permitir a Blaine verlo mientras tenía el cabello aplastado, el rostro pálido y los ojos con bolsas, y quería abrazarlo, porque envió a Blaine a aquí a solas para verlo.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, inclinándose en el asiento―. ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt negó con la cabeza, pero Blaine le dio esa mirada, instándolo a contarle, una mirada que decía _Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa,_ por lo que Kurt exhaló y comenzó a hablar.

―Salí con Kenny -

―Hiciste ¿qué - ?

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, por encima de él―. Mira, permíteme hablar, ¿de acuerdo? ―Blaine asintió, pero no se veía muy contento por esto―. Estaba molesto contigo. Sé que tienes demasiadas cosas con las lidiar, pero es casi como si me quisieras, pero tomaste la salida fácil y fuiste con Quinn. Entiendo que tienes demasiada presión ahora mismo, pero estaba simplemente molesto, ¿bien? Y luego me dijiste que no le permitiera romperme el corazón, cuando eso era realmente fuerte viniendo de ti, por lo que lo llamé y nos vimos en Breadstix.

Kurt pausó y respiró profundo, porque a Blaine no le iba a gustar la siguiente parte. Ni siquiera le había contado a su papá nada de esto.

―Kurt -

―No he terminado ―dijo―. Entonces, lo siguiente que recuerdo es - es despertar desnudo en un cuarto extraño ―le dijo―. Y él estaba ahí, junto a mí y también e-estaba desnudo y me dio pánico, porque no recuerdo _nada_. Pero debí haber dormido con él, ¿verdad? Simplemente - no lo habría hecho, ¿sabes? No lo haría. Es sólo que - nada tiene sentido.

Blaine ya no se veía enfadado. Lo estaba viendo con tristes y penosos ojos, y Kurt odiaba eso, odiaba ser la víctima. Le dijo tanto a Blaine y Blaine suspiró.

―Lo siento ―dijo―. Mira, somos todo un desastre. No puedo soportar al tipo y probablemente se aprovechó de ti mientras intentabas lidiar con - con todo esto. Tomaré la responsabilidad por eso y voy a tener una enérgica conversación con él al respecto.

―¿No crees que soy un idiota?

Blaine negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano, y agarró la muñeca de Kurt. Kurt observó mientras se sacaba el brazalete del bolsillo y se lo pasó por el brazo. Abrochándolo, pero no le soltó la mano.

―Todos hacemos algo de lo que nos arrepentimos en algún momento ―Blaine le dijo.

Kurt apartó su mano del agarre de Blaine e intentó mirarlo, pero tan sólo terminó viéndose estúpido usa que esto _dolía._ Blaine frunció las cejas, la confusión por todo el rostro, sus ojos estudiándolo cuidadosamente, entonces abrió la boca.

―¡Oh! ―dijo, como si hubiera acabado de encontrar otro―. Kurt, no. No, no me refería a ti. Me refería a Quinn. Dios. No me refería a ti, lo juro -

―Bien ―Kurt dijo y volvió a extender la mano y agarró la de Blaine. Blaine pasó el pulgar por los nudillos y Kurt se estremeció, porque ese era el efecto que Blaine tenía sobre él―. Mira, gracias por estar aquí. Tú - eres un... Un buen, este, amigo.

Lo rompió en dos decir esas palabras, porque Blaine nunca sería su amigo. Siempre habría esa tensión entre ellos que existe entre los que una vez han tenido una relación romántica.

―En realidad ―Blaine dijo, apretando su agarre sobre la mano de Kurt―, he estado pensando y quiero hablar contigo de -

Blaine fue interrumpido, ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir una vez más. Dejaron caer las manos y levantaron la vista culpable a la enfermera, como si hubieran estado haciendo algo muy malo.

―Señor Hummel ―la enfermera dijo― ¿Su padre no está aquí?

―Este -

―Fue al taller para cancelar las citas ―Blaine añadió―. Dijo que regresaría en treinta minutos.

La enfermera asintió y bajó la vista al portapapeles, luego la volvió a Kurt.

―Señor Hummel, acabamos de recibir los exámenes y había una buena cantidad de flunitrazepam* en su sistema, lo que explicaría la pérdida de memoria ―le informó―. ¿Está consumiendo drogas, Kurt?

Kurt se quedó boquiabierto al igual que Blaine.

―¿Qué? No ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza, el corazón le bombeaba demasiado rápido―. Yo-No, nunca. Nunca tomaría drogas ―le dijo.

Ella, sin embargo, no se vio convencida―. Este, de acuerdo ―dijo, escépticamente―. Tendré wue informar a su padre.

Kurt asintió y la observó irse, luego levantó la vista a Blaine, pero Blaine ya se había puesto de pie, el rostro se le retorció con furia.

―¿Qué estás - ?

―Voy a matarlo ―Blaine le dijo―. ¿Por qué no se te mete esto en la cabeza? Él te drogó y luego... Voy a matar al maldito.

―Blaine, cálmate, no sabemos que él -

―¡Sí, lo sabemos! ―Blaine dijo, alzando la voz―. Mira, tienes que dejar de pensar que todo mundo va a ser agradable, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Confiaste en mí y mira cómo resultó! Ahora él... Yo - ven aquí ―Blaine dijo y se inclinó para besarlo, rápidamente, luego se apartó―. Volveré después, lo prometo.

―Blaine, no -

―Tengo que hacerlo ―dijo―. No lo entiendes,_ tengo que hacer esto_. Debe pagar por lo que hizo. Dios, Kurt. También necesitas contárselo a tu papá, bien y luego a la policía y -

―¿La policía? ―Kurt exclamó―. Blaine, podríamos estar equivocados ―objetó, pero ni siquiera se lo creía él mismo. Sabía que Blaine tenía razón, pero que quería que fuera y se metiera en problemas por esto, no quería que las personas pensaran que era una víctima, no quería decirle a su padre que pudo haber sido violado. Negó con la cabeza, porque no quería pensar en eso.

―Estoy pagando cada día por lo que te he hecho ―Blaine le dijo en tono de susurro―. Puedes pensar que no, pero todos los días, te lastimé como no creerías. No pensaba que alguien pudiera lastimarte más que yo, pero ahora él - Kurt, tengo que ir, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... regresaré, ¿bien? Regresaré.

Kurt abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió. De todas maneras tampoco importaba, Blaine ya se había ido.

* * *

Puck abrió la puerta y Blaine entró rápidamente.

―¿Dónde está? ―demandó y Puck lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

―¿Dónde está quién? Anderson, ¿qué estás - ?

―Kenny ―Blaine aclaró―. ¿Dónde está tu idiota primo?

Puck no dijo nada tan sólo hizo un gesto escaleras arriba y Blaine se dirigió directo, el corazón martillándole en el pecho. Empujó la puerta de la habitación en la que Kenny siempre se había quedado cuando venía durante el verano y dentro, Kenny estaba sentado al borde de la cama viendo la televisión.

Blaine corrió por la habitación y levantó a Kenny por el frente de la camisa. Kenny le estaba preguntando qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba, él simplemente echó el brazo para atrás y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. La sangre le estaba hirviendo, no podía recordar la última que había estado así de enojado.

―¿Qué jodidas, Anderson? ―Kenny escupió y Blaine lo levantó contra la pared.

―¿Así es como logras que todos se acuesten contigo, Kenny? ―Blaine rugió―. ¿Los drogas y luego logras hacer lo que quieras con ellos?

―Nunca -

―Oh, pero lo hiciste ―Blaine intimidó―. Porque acabo de venir del hospital y los resultados revelaron que Kurt Hummel tiene jodido Rohypnol circulándole por las venas.

―Hospita-

―Lo sabías ―Blaine le dijo, furiosamente. Lo presionó más fuerte contra la pared y Kenny lloriqueó―. Lo dejaste subir al jodido auto siendo que tenía esa mierda en su sistema. Lo dejaste conducir cuando no estaba en sus cabales. Dios, tienes suerte de que salió de esta físicamente ileso, o _tú_ estarías en una cama del hospital.

―Yo no lo toqué ―Kenny protestó y Blaine lo empujó―. Amigo, lo juro, no lo toqué.

―Entonces, ¿por qué lo drogarías, idiota? ―Blaine rio, cruelmente―. ¿Pensaste que tan sólo lo drogarías y llevarías a tu cuarto, lo desvestirías y podrías en tu cama? Porque, francamente, Kenny, no le veo sentido.

―Sí.

―¿Qué?

―Sí, eso es lo que hice ―Kenny le dijo, los oscuros ojos llenos de preocupación―. Mira, tan sólo - sí, quería acostarme con él, pero no lo - es decir, nunca lo_ violaría_.

Blaine lo miró desconcertado.

―Tan sólo pensé que si él creía que durmió conmigo una vez, lo volvería a hacer, ¿sabes?

Blaine lo miró fijamente. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

―Oh Dios ―Blaine dijo―. Oh, Dios, ¿en serio? ¿Qué mierda? Puck es el más inteligente de tu familia, joder.

―¿Puedes soltarme?

Blaine levantó la vista a él―. No ―dijo―. No, no puedo, porque todavía lo drogaste. Todavía lo drogaste y él chocó con un árbol, y todavía tiene lastimadas las costillas y su muñeca sigue esquinzada y la puta cabeza le sigue siendo dando vueltas, entonces, no, no te voy a soltar. El único momento en que te voy a soltar es cuando los policías vengan a esposarte.

* * *

―Oh, gracias Dios ―Kurt dijo, soltando un suspiro de alivio luego que Blaine le contó la verdad―. ¿Estás seguro?

―Estoy seguro ―Blaine sonrió―. Definitivamente estaba diciendo la verdad.

―Debería decirle a mi pa-

―Se lo dije antes de entrar aquí ―Blaine dijo―. Él todavía estaba muy enfadado, lo que es comprensible, pero lo sabe.

Kurt sonrió y observó mientras Blaine le volvía a tomar la mano. Pensó en apartarla, porque él tendría que volver con Quinn y el equipo de fútbol, y todo eso, pero tan sólo quería tener éste momento, sólo por un momento, por lo que no la soltó.

―Entonces, este, ¿cuándo sales de este lugar? ―Blaine inquirió.

―Dijeron que en la mañana, quieren tenerme aquí durante la noche, sólo por precaución ―Kurt rodó los ojos y Blaine sonrió. Luego la sonrisa desapareció.

―Estuve tan asustado cuando escuché lo que te había pasado ―le dijo a Kurt, en voz baja, los ojos café dorado estaban fijos con los azul cielo de Kurt―, todo lo que quería hacer era arreglarlo. Yo- estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.

Kurt sintió el estómago llenársele con mariposas y le sonrió a Blaine―. No sabía que te importaba ―bromeó.

―¿Bromeas? ―Blaine preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¿En serio? ¿Piensas que no me importas?

Kurt se encogió ligeramente de hombros―. No lo sé ―le dijo―. En realidad nunca sé lo que piensas en esa cabeza tuya.

―Normalmente, en ti ―Blaine pronunció, un poco tímido.

Kurt simplemente lo miró, preguntándose a qué se refería. Parecía que lo decía en serio, tenía los ojos todavía al nivel de los de Kurt y todavía trazaba patrones invisibles por la mano de Kurt con los dedos.

―Este ―entonces Kurt habló―. Más temprano, antes que la enfermera entrara, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Blaine asintió, rápidamente―. Oh ―dijo―. Oh, sí. Yo - ¡mañana! ¿Pero hablar contigo mañana? Ya sabes, una vez que estés fuera de aquí.

Kurt asintió y se preguntó de qué quería hablarle que requería estuvieran solos en otro lugar―. Claro ―dijo―. Como quieras.

―¿Crees estar lo suficientemente como para ir a mi casa? ―Blaine preguntó―. Pasaré por ti y te llevaré a casa, y estarás totalmente seguro, lo prometo.

Kurt rio y las costillas le dolieron, sintiendo como si alguien las estuviera pinchando con un bate de cricket. Intentó mantener la calma, pero de verdad dolía y cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo.

―¿Estás - ?

―Estoy bien ―Kurt dijo, volviendo la mirada a Blaine, que estaba casi fuera de la silla―. Estoy bien, siéntate. ―Blaine se sentó, pero no parecía menos preocupado―. Sí, mañana iré contigo ―Kurt le dijo y Blaine asintió.

―De acuerdo ―sonrió, levemente―. De acuerdo, es una cita.

* * *

Blaine detuvo el auto fuera de la casa de Kurt y fue a la entrada y llamó a la puerta. Dedujo que Kurt necesitaría algo de ayuda para andar, porque estaba gravemente herido y con mucho dolor. Burt abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

―Es bueno verte de nuevo, Blaine ―lo saludó, retrocediendo y permitiendo que entrara.

Cerró la puerta y le gritó a Kurt que Blaine estaba aquí.

―Ese chico, Kenny ―Burt dijo―. Lo pusieron en libertad condicional.

―¿Eso es todo? ―Blaine preguntó, sintiendo la sangre correrle más rápido por las venas.

―Sip ―Burt dijo―. Todavía es mejor de edad, por lo que no hay mucho que puedan hacer.

―Sigue siendo injusto ―Blaine suspiró.

―Lo sé ―Burt coincidió.

―Deja de quejarte y ábreme la puerta.

Blaine miró a través de la habitación y vio a Kurt, allí de pie agarrándose el estómago, el rostro se le retorció dolorosamente. Blaine sonrió, porque se veía como él mismo de nuevo. Llevaba el chaleco de lentejuelas y pantalones ajustados, botas de intrincado diseño y su cabello estaba peinado y estilizado de la manera que siempre lo tenía.

Blaine abrió la puerta principal y observó mientras Kurt caminaba lentamente hacia ella, el ceño fruncido en su rostro pálido.

―Llámame si me necesitas, ¿bien, Kurt? ―Burt dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

―Estaré bien, papá ―Kurt suspiró y salió. Blaine lo siguió y se despidieron de su papá.

―¿Estás bien? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Estoy bien ―Kurt dijo―. Tal sólo sácame de aquí. Sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero si me ofrece otra lata de gaseosa o emparedado, puede que me vea forzado a arrancarme el cabello.

―Oh, no queremos eso ―Blaine rio y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

―Esto debe ser muy importante si estás haciendo a un lisiado dejar su cálida cama para ir a tu casa ―Kurt dijo, una vez adentro. Blaine cerró la puerta y fue al otro lado. También se subió y se puso rápido el cinturón de seguridad. Kurt estaba mascullando obscenidades mientras abrochaba su cinturón.

―¿Terminaste de quejarte? ―Blaine preguntó divertido.

―No por mucho, vamos.

* * *

―La voy a dejar.

Kurt miró a Blaine, inseguro de lo que decir.

―Dije que la voy a dejar ―Blaine repitió.

―Sí, lo escuché ―Kurt asintió―. ¿Quieres aclarar a quién te refieres con 'la' y a qué te refieres con 'dejar'? Porque digamos que no puedo creerle a mis oídos.

―Yo ―Blaine dijo, claramente―, voy a romper con Quinn.

* * *

**Háganme saber qué les parece y esperemos que los bates de cricket hayan bajado y que ahora no me odie tanto :P x**

* * *

* Fármaco hipnótico de la familia de las benzodiazepinas.

** marca de la droga antes mencionada.

Gracias por leer Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	21. Chapter 21

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada me pertenece! Muy bien, con suerte esto compensará lo horrible que les hice pasar :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 21:**

―No ―Kurt dijo, con una sacudida de cabeza―. No, no lo vas a hacer.

Blaine lo miró fijo por un par de segundos, entreabrió los labios―. Este ―pronunció―. Sí, lo voy a hacer.

Blaine observó mientras Kurt volvía a sacudir la cabeza. Él estaba respirando más profundo y dando un vistazo al lugar como si no tuviera idea de dónde estaba.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, qué?

―¿Por qué el repentino cambio? ¿Por qué ahora? ―Kurt aclaró―. ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo?

―Um, este, pensé en lo que dijiste, el que ella esté embarazada no significa que tengamos que estar juntos para siempre. No puedo estar con ella ―Blaine le informó―. Y el por qué te lo estoy diciendo, pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

―Po-porque ¿somos amigos? ―Kurt propuso.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Era malo expresando sus sentimientos, no lo había hecho mucho en su vida. Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó derecho, luego miró a Kurt directo a esos ojos azules.

―No quiero ser tu amigo, Kurt ―Blaine le dijo―. Y sé que he sido un idiota y he tomado terribles decisiones, y no he estado seguro de lo que hago, pero he estado completamente seguro durante todo esto ―dijo.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó y la voz salió tímidamente.

Blaine respiró profundo, luego exhaló por mucho tiempo. El corazón apresurado y sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero tenía que hacer esto.

―Tú ―dijo y la voz le salió desigual y un poco rota―. Tú y la manera en que me siento por ti. Al principio, tenía miedo, porque nunca me he sentido de esta manera con respecto a nadie - no con Quinn, ni nadie más. Entonces, sí, tenía miedo, probablemente más miedo que nunca, así que me deshice de eso - o_ intenté_ deshacerme de eso. No quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, porque eso no es lo que se supone que fuera ―pausó, luego se corrigió―. Es decir, eso no es lo que_ ellos _piensan que se supone yo sea. Pero ya dejé de negar mis sentimientos. No puedo seguir estando con ella cuando tú eres todo en lo que pienso.

Kurt lo estaba mirando, los ojos azules ensanchados y brillantes. Blaine observó mientras entreabría los labios para formar palabras, pero nada vino, simplemente dejó escapar una espiración inestable. Los labios estaban pálidos, rosas y carnosos más cerca a la parte interior de la boca, pero toda otra parte de los mismos eran de un vibrante tono de rosa, como si los hubiera estado mordiendo repetidamente.

Blaine no se detuvo cuando se inclinó para colocar un suave beso en los ligeramente jadeantes mientras la boca de Blaine se acercó sobre los suyos y luego lo estaba besando con más pasión y Blaine sintió lo que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de Kurt; sentía un tipo de electricidad azul sofocante por las venas y sabía que esto estaba bien, que todo con relación a Kurt estaba bien.

Blaine presionó la palma de la mano sobre el hombro de Kurt y lo echó para atrás, pero Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor y se alejó.

―Oh, Dios, lo siento ―Blaine soltó―. Lo - Lo olvidé. Mierda. ¿Estás seguro?

Kurt se estaba agarrando el estómago, con los ojos cerrados―. Sí ―se atragantó―. No es tu culpa, no te preocupes.

Blaine se maldijo. Lo último que quería era volver a lastimar a Kurt. Estaba por disculparse, pero Kurt comenzó a hablar.

―Entonces, ¿de verdad la vas a dejar? ―preguntó, soltando su estómago―. Es decir, ¿ya lo has pensado?

Oh, lo había pensado muy bien, era todo en lo que podía pensar. Quinn no significaba nada para él, era triste, pero verdad. No podía imaginar una vida con ella, ni siquiera podía imaginar otra semana con ella. Diablos, no le importaba, visitaría al bebé, todavía sería su papá, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que estar con Quinn.

―Definitivamente ―confirmó―. ¿Me hace una mala persona dejarla?

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y enderezó la espalda un poco―. No ―dijo―. Tan sólo significa que surgiendo en ti mismo. Te dije que llegarías ahí ―Kurt sonrió, pero Blaine todavía podía decir que le dolía.

Blaine suspiró y cayó sobre la cama―. Todavía queda mucho por recorrer ―recordó.

―Sí ―Kurt dijo, bajando la mirada a él con esos increíbles ojos―. Pero este es un enorme paso, por lo que tengo fe en ti.

―Gracias ―murmuró. Ni siquiera tenía fe en sí mismo. Se sentó, luego un par de minutos en silencio pasaron.

Kurt habló primero―. Entonces, este, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Blaine se encogió de hombros y dijo lo primero que pudo pensar―. ¿Quieres ver algo de televisión?

Kurt sonrió, con todos los dientes y asintió―. Sí ―dijo―. Sí, de acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo último que viste?

Blaine sintió las mejillas teñírsele de rojo y dejó caer la mirada de los ojos azules de Kurt―. Te reirás ―dijo.

―¡No, no me reiré! ―Kurt protestó. Luego extendió el brazo a por el control remoto y Blaine intentó agarrarlo, pero Kurt lo sostuvo cerca de sí―. Estoy muy lastimado, ¿recuerdas? Embísteme por esto y podría romperme.

Blaine lo miró, pero estaba sonriendo―. Bien ―dijo, volviendo a sentarse con la espalda contra la cabecera―. Ahí va la oportunidad de que alguna vez me vuelvas a hablar en serio.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez te tomé en serio? ―Kurt bromeó, antes de moverse para estar junto a Blaine.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo y Blaine se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero lo rechazó, dijo que podía solo, por lo que Blaine se lo permitió. Por fin, se sentó junto a él y apuntó el control hacia la pantalla panorámica de Blaine. La pantalla se encendió y Kurt presionó el botón de reproducir y el último episodio de Pokémon que Blaine había estado viendo comenzó a reproducirse.

Kurt se giró para verlo.

―Adelante, ríete ―Blaine lo instó.

―Tú ―Kurt dijo, sonriendo, pero no riendo―, estás lleno de sorpresas.

―Eso te dije el primer día, ¿recuerdas? ―Blaine le recordó―. Como sea, puedes poner lo que quieras, soy fácil de satisfacer.

―¿Ah sí? ―Kurt molestó y Blaine se ruborizó―. Veamos esto ―Kurt dijo, subiendo el volumen y el tema de Pokémon retumbó.

―No tenemos que verlo.

―No, veámoslo. No he visto esto en una eternidad ―Kurt dijo, volviendo a sentarse con una sonrisa.

Blaine le sonrió y también se sentó, ambos brazos se rozaban un poco. Era difícil para Blaine concentrarse en el programa con Kurt tan cerca. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y tuvo que contenerse de tomarle la mano, porque no quería hacerlo incómodo.

Kurt decía algo del programa cada pocos minutos y Blaine se reiría y coincidía, pero en realidad no sabía lo que ocurría. Entonces se le ocurrió que nunca habían hecho algo así. La mayoría de ocasiones juntos habían consistido en Blaine quejándose y quejándose de su vida no tan perfecta y luego sexo. Esto era agradable, diferente, tan sólo deseaba que no se estuviera sintiendo tan nervioso como estaba.

Algunos minutos más tarde, la mano de Kurt estuvo sobre la suya. Miró de lado, pero Kurt estaba viendo directamente a la televisión. Blaine bajó la mirada a las manos y esperó que no pudiera sentir los ligeros temblores que estaban en erupción a través de su cuerpo.

Brevemente se preguntó qué pasaría si su papá llegaba a casa y los encontraba así. Eso no podía ir bien. Entonces frunció el ceño, porque pensar en su papá siempre lo hacía fruncirlo. No podía evitar pensar en cómo reaccionaría su papá una vez que descubriera que rompió con Quinn. Y además estaba el problema del bebé...

―¿Qué pasa? ―Kurt preguntó, sacándolo del ensueño.

Blaine levantó la vista―. Este, nada ―pronunció―. Yo - nada. Está bien.

Kurt se vio menos que convencido. Su mirada se detuvo en Blaine por lo que pareció bastante tiempo, luego volvió a ver la televisión. Siguió mirándolo de soslayo, por lo que Blaine intentó verse cómodo con el programa.

Perdió la compostura cerca de cinco minutos después, porque su mente comenzó a divagar. Sabía que no había manera para que cambiase de idea respecto a dejar a Quinn. Definitivamente lo iba a hacer. Tan sólo deseaba que no hubiera consecuencias, lo que, nuevamente, lo hacía un cobarde, pero no podía evitarlo. Todavía tenía miedo y estaba ansioso, y se sentía estar haciendo algo que requería demasiada energía, como correr, o algo, porque había acumulado mucha tensión de la que necesitaba deshacerse.

Blaine volvió a la tierra cuando sintió una ligera presión contra el dorso de su mano. Se giró para mirar a Kurt con expresión perpleja.

―Estabas temblando ―Kurt ale informó.

―Oh ―Blaine dijo, con desconcierto en la voz.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ―Kurt inquirió y Blaine asintió y sonrió.

En minutos, volvieron a ver la televisión en silencio y los dedos de Kurt estaban acariciando la mano de Blaine, enviando pequeños voltios por toda la piel. Él tragó con dificultad y recordó lo que se sentía tener los dedos de Kurt en un área más íntima de su cuerpo. Gruñó silenciosamente, porque excitarse ahora sería una parodia. Kurt había pasado por mucho y ya ni siquiera estaban haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar recordar la última vez que habían estado juntos de una manera íntima. Recordaba lo gentil que habían sido las caricias de Kurt que lo hacían querer hacer una locura, ya que éste chico no podía ser real. Pensó en cómo después le había acariciado el cabello, la manera en que le sonrió, la sonrisa visible en esos brillantes ojos. Recordaba cómo le había hecho el amor y que el corazón le había latido contra su pecho y, que le había gemido en la boca y lo había sostenido, y lo había hecho sentir que era querido más que por su estatus.

Blaine sintió el corazón parársele por una fracción de segundo y el cuerpo ponérsele rígido. Luego estuvo temblando y el estómago le daba vueltas, y la mandíbula se le aflojó. No se percató que Kurt silenció la televisión y se volvió para mirarlo con preocupación en esos ojos azules. No lo escuchó preguntarlo si estaba bien, porque por fin se dio cuenta. Ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero jamás pudo hacerse decirlo, o incluso pensarlo profundamente, pero ahora...

Entonces lo sintió, el cálido y lento flujo de lágrimas deslizándosele por el rabillo de los ojos y corriéndole por las mejillas y no hizo nada para detenerlas. Esta era la primera vez que había llorado desde que tenía cerca de catorce años y sintió su ritmo cardíaco aumentar mientras recordaba que no se suponía llorara. Sin embargo, ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, además, se sentía algo bien por fin dejarlo salir.

Sin embargo, todavía había algo pesado sobre sus hombros y necesitaba quitárselo.

* * *

Kurt no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en abrazarlo, pero temía empeorarlo.

―Blaine ―dijo, en voz baja, mientras Blaine rompió en largos sollozos―. Blaine, chis. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

―Yo - Yo tan sólo ―se quedó sin palabras y enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

―Está bien ―Kurt dijo, poniéndole una mano en la espalda y frotando pequeños círculos―. Está bien, cálmate. Dime lo que pasa.

Blaine levantó la vista hacia él, a través de sus ojos brillantes y relucientes, todavía con lágrimas derramándose de ellos. Kurt recordaba lo que Blaine le había dicho cuando había llorado frente a él. _Tú eres una de esas personas que se ve realmente, realmente lindas cuando lloran. _En realidad no lo había entendido al instante, pero ahora lo sabía, porque a pesar del esnifar y las lágrimas manchándole la cara, Blaine se veía hermoso. Cuando lloraba, sus ojos se volvían casi verde jade, pero de alguna manera, Kurt todavía podía ver tonos anaranjados y cafés, e incluso rojos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el pecho se le estaba convulsionando un poco y los labios se hincharon del rojo más brillante que Kurt había visto.

―Soy gay, Kurt ―Blaine se ahogó con la voz quebrada―. Yo - soy gay.

Kurt sintió el corazón acelerársele ante esto y asintió.

―Lo sé ―dijo y se acercó, ignorando el dolor punzante en el estómago―. Sé que lo eres ―susurró y luego Blaine se estaba moviendo y sollozando en el hueco de su cuello, sus brazos fueron gentilmente a su alrededor.

Le tomó algunos minutos a Kurt acostumbrarse a la presión contra sus costillas y entonces simplemente envolvió a Blaine entre sus brazos y acarició el pelo hacia atrás de donde se le había pegado a la frente.

―Silencio ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja―. Está bien, va a estar bien.

―Soy gay ―Blaine lloró en el cuello de Kurt―. Soy gay.

―Lo sé ―Kurt le volvió a decir―. Lo sé y todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

* * *

Blaine no tenía idea de cómo un momento había estado llorando en el cuello de Kurt (que, por cierto, olía verdaderamente bien), y al siguiente, le estaba dando hambrientos besos por la quijada hasta alcanzarle la boca. Estaba tan temeroso de lastimarlo, pero simplemente quería estar cerca de él.

Afortunadamente, Kurt comenzó a tirar a Blaine hacia adelante y entonces Kurt estuvo acostado de espaldas y Blaine estaba intentando besar sin lastimarlo, pero Kurt lo jaló por lo que estuvo encima suyo. Blaine lo vio estremecerse un poco y trató de retirarse, pero Kurt no lo soltaría.

―Estoy bien ―le aseguró, besándolo una vez―. Si tan sólo nos acostamos así, estaré bien.

Blaine no estaba convencido, pero Kurt volvió a jalarlo y deslizó su lengua por los dientes de Blaine. Blaine se permitió profundizar el beso y luego Kurt estuvo deslizando la rodilla entre las piernas y Blaine le gemía en la boca.

―Puf ―Blaine retrocedió un poco―. No - No quiero lastimarte.

Kurt extendió el brazo y colocó una cálida mano sobre la mejilla de Blaine―. Estoy bien ―Kurt le aseguró―. Honestamente, estoy bien.

―Es sólo que -

Dejó de hablar porque la boca de Kurt volvió a atraparle la suya y esta vez suspiró en el beso, porque Kurt de verdad se veía bien. Intentó no hacer demasiados movimientos, lo que era difícil cuando Kurt estaba deslizando la rodilla de atrás para adelante entre los muslos de Blaine. Blaine sintió las cálidas puntas de los dedos de Kurt en el trozo de piel de la espalda inferior, donde la camisa se había deslizado hacia arriba.

―No cre-

―Blaine ―Kurt le susurró contra los labios y todo el cuerpo de Blaine se estremeció―. Está bien.

Blaine no tuvo oportunidad de protestar, porque las manos de Kurt ya estaban bajando y presionándole el trasero. Ahora no podía ponerle fin. Blaine subió la arrugada camisa de Kurt alrededor de la cintura, junto con al chaleco y liberándolo sobre la cabeza. Se detuvo en seco, luego se sentó un poco.

―Kurt ―espiró bajando la mirada al torso del otro chico. Estaba cubierto en grandes moretones roji-violáceos y se destacaban todavía más a causa de la lechosa piel blanca.

―Se ve mal, lo sé ―Kurt le dijo, sus manos descansaron en las caderas de Blaine―. Pero no duelen tanto como pensarías.

Blaine no podría soportar si lo volvía a lastimar. Comenzó a bajarse de Kurt―. Quizás deberíamos par-

―Blaine ―Kurt gruñó un poco―. No quiero parar.

Blaine dejó de moverse y bajó la mirada a él, los ojos dilatados y llenos de algo que Blaine no podía identificar―. ¿Estás seguro?

―Más que seguro ―Kurt asintió y pasó el botón de los pantalones de Blaine por el pequeño ojal.

―De acuerdo ―Blaine pronunció y se acomodó de nuevo, con cuidado, encima de Kurt.

Kurt succionó el labio inferior de Blaine dentro de su boca, mientras le bajaba el cierre y los pantalones tanto como podía desde el ángulo en el que estaba. Luego estuvo deslizando la playera de Blaine hacia arriba y Blaine levantó los brazos para ayudarlo. Pronto, Blaine hubo removido los pantalones de Kurt (tras un poco de dificultad - estaban _tan ajustados_) y Kurt estaba palmeando la erección de Blaine a través del delgado material de los calzoncillos.

―Kurt ―Blaine casi siseó―. Kurt, cómo lo... no quiero lastimarte, yo -

―Va a estar bien ―Kurt volvió a susurrar contra sus labios.

Lo besó y Blaine sintió las manos de Kurt deslizándosele por la cinturilla de los calzoncillos y entonces sus dedos le estaban frotando círculos sobre el trasero. Blaine gimió un poco cuando las manos de Kurt desaparecieron por los calzoncillos. Se enarcó un poco para permitirle espacio y luego se los quitó a patadas y estuvo completamente desnudo.

Blaine besó a Kurt una vez más antes de deslizarse por el cuerpo de Kurt. Enganchó los dedos en la cima de la banda elástica y removiéndolos, revelando el pene erecto. Blaine lo tomó en sus manos y Kurt intentó sentarse un poco.

―No tienes que moverte ―Blaine dijo, besando la parte interior del muslo de Kurt―. Sólo relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt murmuró algo, pero Blaine no lo escuchó, simplemente bajó la boca sobre la erección de Kurt y su succionó una vez. Escuchó a Kurt deja escapar un gimiente jadeo. Blaine lamió la húmeda línea por toda la parte inferior del pene de Kurt y entonces chupó el glande y Kurt estuvo haciendo rudios de nuevo y Dios, estaba tan apuesto.

Blaine lamió hacia abajo muy lentamente, enviando pequeño sonidos por la boca de Kurt. Entonces bajó la boca y estrechó los labios a su rededor y lo chupó por un tiempo. Los tobillos de Kurt estaban un poco inquietos y Blaine tuvo que colocar una mano en cada uno para contenerlos de sacarle un diente.

―Oh, Dios, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, con voz ronca.

Blaine quitó la boca y Kurt gimió ante la pérdida. Blaine levantó las caderas un poco con las manos, cuidadosamente, para no lastimarlo, luego abrió un poco más las piernas para revelar la entrada. Blaine había querido hacer esto desde hace tanto tiempo. Respiró profundamente, luego bajó los labios al estrecho ano y pasó la lengua por encima una vez, una degustación experimental.

Era extraño, no malo, tan sólo extraño, ya que tenía su lengua en el ano de alguien más. Lo volvió a hacer y retrocedió, Kurt estaba gimiendo cada vez que se detenía. Por lo que, al final, volvió a bajar la boca y siguió haciéndolo, chasqueando la lengua sobre el mismo y luego metiendo la punta tanto como podía.

―Joder ―Kurt alcanzó a murmurar.

Blaine apartó la boca y en su lugar, presionó la punta de un dedo sobre la ahora húmeda entrada de Kurt. Entró, pasó el primer anillo de músculos y Kurt estaba haciendo una mueca, porque no estaba ni de cerca lo suficientemente dilatado. Blaine volvió a usar la boca, luego repitió la acción con su dedo y tras un tiempo estaba metiendo y sacando tres dedos libremente y Kurt se estaba presionando contra ellos, aunque Blaine le había dicho que no se moviera. No quería que se lastimara.

―Kurt, simplemente no quiero lastimarte ―le dijo, moviéndose hacia arriba para que pudiera verle el rostro.

―No lo harás ―Kurt dijo y se movió a una posición sentada. Blaine lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor, pero no se quedó así por mucho tiempo. Él se volteó sobre su estómago y enarcó la espalda para que su trasero estuviera ligeramente más arriba que el resto de sí.

―¿Seguro? ―Blaine preguntó, avanza poco a poco más cerca, la erección palpitaba ante la visión de Kurt extendido de esa manera.

―Sí, vamos, estoy bien ―Kurt dijo, su cabeza en la almohadas.

―No hagas ningún movimiento repentino, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo―. Y por el amor de Dios, no te apoye sobre el esguince de muñeca.

―Bien ―Kurt suspiró, pero Blaine podía oírlo sonriendo.

Blaine se acercó y humedeció su mano un poco, antes de frotarla en su pene un par de veces. Presionó el glande de su erección contra la estrecha entrada y luego presionó lentamente. Kurt gruñó en la almohada y Blaine se detuvo en seco.

―¡Estoy bien! ¡Sigue! ―Kurt demandó, la voz amortiguada.

Blaine no estaba seguro, pero de todas maneras se echó para adelante y luego se detuvo cuando Kurt volvió a chillar. Vio la cabeza de Kurt echarse a un lado con una mirada reprobatoria. Blaine entró completamente y luego se detuvo otra vez para dar tiempo y acostumbrarse a la estrechez.

―Listo ―Kurt le dijo después de un momento.

Blaine agarró las caderas de Kurt y retrajo un poco las suyas. Gruñó ligeramente ante la sensación, luego arremetió rápidamente.

―Dios ―Kurt murmuró.

Blaine volvió a repetirlo un par de veces y luego Kurt le estaba diciendo que fuera más rápido.

―Deja de actuar como si me fuera a romper ―se atragantó.

Blaine se disculpó y comenzó a arremeter más rápido, su cuerpo húmeda por el sudor y el calor, y entonces Kurt estuvo intentando levantar las caderas y Blaine podía decir que eso lo estaba lastimando, por lo que las empujó hacia abajo, gentilmente y Kurt gimió levemente y Blaine tan sólo quería escucharlo hacer esos sonidos una y otra vez.

―Cerca ―Blaine murmuró, ya que quería darle a Kurt un mano a mano. Kurt no respondió, sólo hizo una clase de sonido al que Blaine no le pudo poner nombre.

Blaine sintió el familiar endurecimiento en el estómago y comenzó a embestir más fuerte y rápido, y el cuerpo de Kurt estaba temblando con los movimientos y Blaine quería simplemente no lastimarlo. Intentó hacerlo rápido, para que estuviera acabado y Kurt no tuviera que soportar el dolor. No fue mucho tiempo antes que estuviera eyaculando dentro de él y Kurt estaba _gimiendo_ y Blaine chillaba, y salió del orgasmo.

Salió y volteó a Kurt gentilmente. Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados y el pecho se alzaba y caía rápidamente, todavía lucía una erección. Blaine bajó la mano y bombeó de atrás para adelante el pene de Kurt y Kurt estaba haciendo leves sonidos de 'hm' y pronto, también estuvo eyaculando, el semen cubriendo la mano de Blaine y su propio pecho. Blaine cayó junto a él y así se quedaron, tan sólo respirando por mucho tiempo.

―¿Estás - estás bien? ―Blaine se la arregló para decir.

Kurt suspiró, con exasperación y se acomodó arriba para poder volver a besar a Blaine―. Estoy bien ―dijo, una vez que se hubo retraído―. Estoy cubierto de - bueno. Me siento asqueroso, pero estoy bien.

Blaine rio y volvió a besarlo, porque ahora podía hacerlo ya que iba a romper con Quinn.

―¿Y tú? ―Kurt entonces preguntó―. ¿Estás bien, es decir, tras, digamos, asumirlo ante mí, y para ti mismo?

―En realidad me siento muchísimo mejor ―Blaine le dijo, auténticamente. Se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Todavía tenía mucho que resolver, pero eso había ayudado.

―Bien ―Kurt sonrió y luego bostezó―. ¿Crees que me pueda quedar aquí sólo esta noche?

―Depende de ti ―Blaine le dijo.

―Me iré si tú lo quieres -

―No quise decir eso ―Blaine le dijo―. Tan sólo me refería - sí. Sí, quédate. Quiero que te quedes.

―¿Seguro?

―Sí ―Blaine le dijo―. He extrañado besarte, hablarte, todo eso.

―Yo también ―Kurt sonrió, los ojos abiertos―. Llamaré a mi papá y le diré que me voy a quedar, ¿bien?

―Bien, iré por una toalla, o algo ―Blaine dijo, saliendo de la cama. Le arrojó el teléfono a Kurt―. Ni siquiera tienes que moverte.

Kurt resopló―. Salí de mi casa porque me estaban tratando como moribundo y luego llego aquí y no me dejas moverme.

―Moverse ―Blaine le informó con una sonrisa de satisfacción―, está sobrevalorado.

Kurt rio y luego se agarró las costillas ―. No decías eso hace diez minutos cuando te estabas moviendo encima de mí.

―Tienes una boca sucia, Kurt Hummel ―Blaine bromeó en respuesta.

―Tiene sus usos ―Kurt le dijo mientras comenzaba a llamar a su papá.

Blaine fue al baño y se limpió, luego volvió y le arrojó una toalla a Kurt.

―¿Qué le dijiste?

―Que tuve sexo contigo y ahora estoy exhausto ―Kurt dijo, agarrando la toalla e hizo muecas hacia su pecho.

Blaine lo miró boquiabierto.

―Oh, relájate ―Kurt dijo―. Le dije que estábamos viendo una película y no terminaría hasta muy tarde, por lo que me iba a quedar. Lo tomó bien. ¿En qué lado duermes?

Blaine fue y le quitó la toalla―. Este, puedes dormir en el lado que quieras.

―Lo sé, tan sólo es que tengo curiosidad ―Kurt le informó.

―Este, el derecho ―Blaine pronunció.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt dijo y se acomodó cuidadosamente dentro de la cama y recostó en el lado derecho. Blaine le dio una expresión desconcertada―. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche?

Blaine negó con la cabeza, luego fue y apagó la luz y la televisión, entonces se fue a acostar junto a Kurt. Kurt se acomodó a su lado para que se vieran a la cara.

―¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer? ―Kurt preguntó y Blaine supo a lo que se refería.

―Mañana ―dijo―. Hablaré con ella después de la escuela.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Blaine le dio una mirada―. Muy bien, entonces estás seguro ―Kurt asintió a la luz de la luna―. ¿Y nosotros qué?

Blaine suspiró, porque no lo sabía. Extendió el brazo y agarró la mano de Kurt―. ¿Recuerdas el día en que Quinn me dijo que estaba embarazada y tuvimos emocional sexo furioso?

Kurt farfulló―. Bastante vívidamente, en realidad.

Blaine asintió―. ¿Recuerdas cuando antes de eso, dije que te amaba?

Kurt no hizo bromas esta vez, simplemente asintió, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

―Fue en serio ―Blaine le informó―. De verdad, te amo.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt dijo, lentamente.

―Y voy a preguntarte esto porque sigo siendo un idiota ―Blaine comenzó―. Antes que nada, ¿quieres estar conmigo?

Kurt no perdió un segundo―. Sí.

―De acuerdo ―Blaine asintió, alivio fluyéndole el cuerpo―. De acuerdo, bien. Mira, todavía tengo miedo, no sé cuándo no tendré miedo. No sé si podré enfrentar a todos y mi papá y todo eso. No sé cómo manejarlo todo, estoy confundido, tengo miedo y otro montón de estúpidas cosas. Por lo que, simplemente te lo voy a preguntar. ¿Estarías dispuesto a estar con alguien sin contárselo a nadie - ?

―Blaine -

―No he terminado ―Blaine dijo en voz baja―. Si no es así, está bien. Lo haré. Lo asumiré, se lo diré a todos, porque te quiero, de verdad. Tan sólo - sé que será difícil. N-no es justo de mi parte pedirte esto. No. Tan sólo lo asumiré, que se jodan.

Kurt estuvo callado por un minuto, entonces habló―. No lo hagas si no estás listo ―dijo―. No quiero que lo hagas sólo por mí.

―No es correcto a menos que lo haga, Kurt.

―No estás preparado ―Kurt le dijo―. Puedo verlo. He estado ahí, ¿recuerdas? Lo entiendo. Y sé cómo es tu padre, entonces... entonces no. Al menos no ahora. Espera hasta que estés preparado, cuando sea tu momento. Yo estaré aquí.

―Kurt, no -

―Me rehúso a estar contigo si lo haces ―Kurt dijo, firmemente―. No voy a ser lo que te fuerce cuando no estás preparado, así que es un secreto, o nada.

―¿Por qué?

Kurt suspiró y se acercó una poco. Blaine podía sentir la respiración en su piel―. Te desmoronaste y lloraste cuando me lo dijiste. Blaine, apenas estás asimilando la idea. No estás preparado, sé que no lo estás, no tienes que fingir conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Blaine asintió ligeramente. Él tenía razón, pero no quería que estuviera en esto con él si quería una relación completamente pública.

―Estoy bien con que estemos así ―Kurt sonrió―. En realidad, más que bien.

―Kurt, ¿hay - ?

―Por favor ―Kurt dijo―. Te estoy pidiendo que no lo hagas. No quiero ser la razón que te presiona. No quiero que termines odiándome cuando tengas que lidiar con toda esa mierda. Entonces, por favor, espera un poco. Hasta que estés preparado.

―Nunca podría odiarte ―Blaine susurró.

―Vamos a no averiguarlo, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt dijo, presionando una mano en el pecho de Blaine, justo sobre el corazón―. Pensé que extrañabas besarme.

―Así es.

―Entonces deja de hablar y bésame.

―También dije que extrañaba hablar contigo ―Blaine puntualizó y Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro, y luego lo besó y Blaine no protestó, tan sólo siguió y correspondió al beso.

Entonces se prometió a sí mismo, que algún día, sería lo suficientemente valiente como para besarlo en público.

* * *

**¡Háganme saberme qué les parece! :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	22. Chapter 22

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada me pertenece! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 22:**

Algo se presionó sobre su cuerpo y un dolor sordo se le disparó por las costillas y se despertó con asustado y pequeño gemido. Sentía el colchón moverse debajo de sí y las mantas mezcladas a su lado y luego una sombra se cernió sobre él y abrió los ojos en un parpadeo.

―Lo siento ―una voz temblorosa dijo―. Maldición, ¿estás bien?

Kurt levantó la vista a la expresión preocupada de Blaine y sonrió ligeramente―. Estoy bien ―le dijo―. Sólo me sorprendiste, es todo.

Blaine asintió y oscuros rizos se balancearon un poco. Se echó para atrás y cayó sobre su costado. Se levantó sobre un codo y bajó la mirada a Kurt, el rostro todavía una máscara de preocupación. Kurt se recostó ahí respirando mientras el dolor se le iba por el estómago.

―¿Puedo...? ―Blaine hizo un gesto al estómago de Kurt y Kurt le dio una mirada confusa, inseguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo, luego asintió, mayormente por curiosidad.

Kurt observó mientras Blaine extendía la mano y gentilmente tiró de las mantas, hasta que se mostró el torso completo. Kurt se estremeció, aunque no tenía frío. Tan sólo era que Blaine estaba batiendo esas largas pestañas oscuras mientras la mirada cobriza le recorrió el pálido pecho y todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era mirarlo, intentando leer lo que estaba pensando.

―No... ―Kurt jadeó, silenciosamente, cuando la mano derecha de Blaine se alzó y la movió hacia él.

―No te lastimaría ―Blaine le dijo, en voz baja―. Al menos, no intencionalmente.

Kurt frunció el ceño, porque Blaine seguía castigándose por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que debería olvidarlo, y casi lo hacía, pero se detuvo, porque lo ocurrido no estuvo bien y no debería olvidarlo, al menos no todavía. Blaine necesitaba recordarse quién era y quién había sido una vez, y esos recuerdos eran los que le mostrarían quién se suponía que no fuera.

Las frías puntas de los dedos de Blaine pasaron lentamente por las costillas de Kurt y Kurt contuvo la respiración. Los dedos eran dóciles y gentiles trazando sobre las feas manchas rosada-violáceas de contusiones. Kurt exhaló con un silencioso gemido cuando los dedos de Blaine se movieron sobre su pezón y Blaine susurró un silencioso 'lo siento'. Kurt quería decirle que no se disculpara, que no había sido un gemido malo, pero no dijo nada, porque no estaba seguro de que Blaine se estuviera disculpando sólo por eso.

Kurt parpadeó a Blaine, que todavía tenía los ojos fijos en el torso manchado de Kurt. Había movido la mano y ahora estaba frotando ligeramente el antebrazo de Kurt. Kurt se estremeció y sintió piel de gallina en sus brazos. Esperaba que Blaine pensara que era simplemente resultado del frío aire.

―Tan sólo quiero quitarte el dolor ―Blaine le dijo, sus ojos buscando los de Kurt.

―Oh, estaré bien ―Kurt le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Lo sé, lo estarás ―Blaine dijo―. Pero desearía que pudiéramos volver, asegurarnos que nada del dolor se presentara.

Kurt lo miró por un minuto―. ¿Seguimos hablando de los moretones? ―Blaine encogió un hombro, el derecho, y suspiró, cansadamente. Entonces Kurt cambió de tema, ya que Blaine se veía adolorido, con los ojos tristes―. Entonces, hoy es el día.

Blaine asintió―. Sip ―afirmó―. Quiero que esté hecho y acabado.

―¿Crees que llorará?

―No ―Blaine rio―. No, aunque, puede que me golpee.

Entonces Kurt rio y dolió de verdad. Se dio cuenta que el cuerpo entero le estaba doliendo, particularmente el trasero, por obvias razones. Se agarró el estómago e hizo un ruido que se escuchó como un animal adolorido y Blaine se sentó, viéndose preocupado.

―Relájate ―Kurt con voz ahogada―. Está bien, es sólo - Si vamos a hacer esto, necesitas hacerme un favor.

―Cualquier cosa ―Blaine dijo.

―Compra una bendita botella de lubricante.

* * *

El cuerpo de Blaine cubrió un lado costado del de Kurt y ya no parecía tener demasiado dolor. Blaine lo besó, lenta y cuidadosamente, porque no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Sus moretones parecían severos e inflamados, y hacían a Blaine querer lastimar a Kenny un poco más. Luego se olvidó de Kenny, porque la lengua de Kurt le pasó por los dientes y las manos estaban trazándole patrones por la espalda.

―Hum.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine espiró en la boca de Kurt―. ¿Te - te lastimé?

―No ―Kurt dijo, chasqueando la lengua por el labio superior. Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Es sólo - probablemente deberíamos irnos.

―Deberíamos ―Blaine sonrió y volvió a presionar su boca sobre la de Kurt. Kurt suspiró contra sus labios, rindiéndose.

Se quedaron así, tan sólo explorando la boca del otro, hasta que un crujido sonó detrás de Blaine. Rodó sobre un costado y Kurt se dio la vuelta ligeramente y en un movimiento frenético, las mantas le aterrizaron sobre el rostro y gruñó tras tener que moverse demasiado rápido. El corazón de Blaine le estaba martillando mientras veía hacia la puerta, listo para ver a su madre ahí.

Excepto que su mamá no era la persona que estaba ahí.

―Oh Dios ―Quinn gritó―. ¿_Me estás engañando_?

Blaine abrió la boca para hablar, pero Quinn se había acercado y luego quitó las sábanas de la cama.

―¿Me estás engañando _con un chico_? ―exclamó, mientras Kurt se movía para cubrir su ahora expuesto torso. Kurt siseó ligeramente porque había doblado la parte superior del cuerpo antes de que pudiera detenerse.

―¡Cielos, Qui - !

―¡Oh Dios! ―chilló―. ¿Me estás engañando con un chico_ del club Glee_?

Blaine enarcó las cejas, porque aparentemente, Quinn todavía no se sabía el nombre de Kurt. Ella quitó las mantas completamente, el cuerpo de Kurt sacudió y cerró los ojos ante el dolor.

―Quinn, ¿qué demonios? ―Blaine dijo, poniéndose de rodillas. Recuperó las mantas y se cubrió, luego la arrojó sobre las piernas de Kurt, también cubriéndolo―. ¿Dejarías eso? No es como si no estuviera ya todo magullado -

―¡Santo Cielo! ―Quinn exhaló, los oscuros ojos verdes cegados y fijos en el pecho de Kurt―. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Les gusta el sexo fuerte y doloroso, o algo? Oh Dios, Blaine -

―Quinn ―Blaine dijo, firmemente―. No, no. Él tuvo un accidente automovilístico, ¿recuerdas?

Ella le dio una mirada vacía que duró por lo menos diez segundos, luego volvió a ensanchar los ojos―. ¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto! ¡Estás teniendo sexo con un_ chico_, Blaine! ¡Eso es asqueroso! Ni siquiera - ni siquiera puedo mirarte ahora, oh Dios.

Kurt seguía doblado y Blaine lo miró―. ¿Estás - ?

―Bien, simplemente bien ―jadeó.

Blaine no estaba convencido, pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, porque Quinn ya estaba lanzando cosas por la habitación. La miró por un minuto y luego Kurt levantó la vista.

―Este, Quinn ―entonces Kurt dijo―. No me agradas, pero, este, estás embarazada, por lo que creo probablemente deberías, digamos, no, este, hacer eso.

―¡Sí! ―Quinn chilló―. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Y te estás acostando con el padre de mi bebé, tú mari-!

―¡Quinn! ―Blaine dijo y se puso de pie, y se remató en su ropa interior―. Quinn, tan sólo - para, ¿bien? Para y sólo - sólo vete.

Quinn dejó de arrojar cosas y miró a Blaine, los ojos lívidos. Apuntó la uña con manicure hacia él y dijo―. ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto! ¡Estás teniendo sexo con un chico! ―Blaine se preguntó si ella pensaba que no estaba al tanto del género de Kurt―. Entonces, ¿por cuánto tiempo, Blaine? ¿Por cuánto tiempo te has estado_ follando a un chico_? ¿Por esto no hemos tenido sexo en siete meses, Blaine? Porque preferías un pe-

―Quinn ―Blaine dijo, cansadamente.

Lo miró por un segundo, luego le dio a Kurt una sucia mirada, antes de darse la vuelta e irse, azotando la puerta. Blaine miró tras ella por un tiempo, luego volvió la vista a Kurt.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí.

―Bueno ―Blaine exhaló―. Supongo que ya no tengo que hacer nada. ―Le dio a Kurt una pequeña sonrisa.

―Sí ―Kurt asintió, sin sonreír―. Excepto que ahora todos y las madres lo sabrán.

Blaine no había pensado en eso. El corazón se le detuvo por un segundo, luego soltó un largo suspiró―. Cierto ―asintió―. Sí, su-supongo, estaré bien. Es decir, yo - sí. Estará bien. ―Volvió a asentir y sonrió, tímidamente.

Entonces, Kurt sonrió―. No tenías que hacer esto contra tu voluntad, pero si estás seguro de esto, lo superarás. No les dejes atraparte y... ―Kurt se quedó sin palabras y la sonrisa desapareció. Susurrando algo que Blaine no pudo escuchar, los ojos azules muy abiertos y mirando al vacío.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó, preocupado de que estuviera lastimado―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Blaine ―Kurt respiró, lentamente―. No estoy poniendo palabras en tu boca, pero ¿hace cuánto tiempo desde que tú y Quinn tuvieron sexo?

Blaine lo miró, curiosamente―. Este, junio... Sí, siete meses, días más días menos. ―Se encogió de hombros, inseguro de a lo Kurt quería llegar.

―Correcto ―Kurt asintió, rápidamente―. ¿Y cuánto tiene Quinn de embarazo?

Blaine intentó recordar―. Este ―dijo―. Deben ser, como, diez semanas, ¿verdad?

―Bien ―Kurt dijo―. Muy bien, entonces quiero que lo pienses. Mucho.

Blaine frunció las cejas y miró a Kurt, que lo miraba con anticipación. Lo volvió a pensar.

―No ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Kurt suspiró y se vio dolido, por lo que gruñó un poco, luego volvió a mirar a Blaine―. Muy bien, entonces sé que tienes mucho con lo que lidiar y no estás pensando fríamente, pero si Quinn tiene diez semanas de embarazo, lo que es, ¿cerca de dos meses y medio? ―Blaine asintió, siguiendo―. Y no te has acostado con ella en suerte meses, entonces -

―Entonces el bebé no puede ser mío ―Blaine dijo, incrédulamente. Sintió algo atorársele en la garganta y luego estuvo sonriendo y se arrojó sobre Kurt, que chilló―. Mierda, lo siento, lo olvidé, pero OH DIOS, Kurt.

―Me alegra poder ayudar ―gruñó.

―Hm ―Blaine dijo, besándolo una vez más―. Te amo ―dijo y lo volvió a besar―. Simplemente - te amo, ven aquí.

Y lo volvió a besar y Kurt sonrió contra sus labios y Blaine sintió otro cambio de peso. Todavía había más, mucho más, pero Dios, esto hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles.

―Dios ―Blaine susurró en los labios de Kurt―. Te - te amo.

* * *

―¿A dónde vas? ―Kurt exclamó cuando Blaine conducía y giró a la izquierda en lugar de la derecha―. La escuela es por ese lado ―señaló, haciendo un gesto a la derecha.

―Sé dónde está la escuela ―Blaine sonrió―. Te llevo a casa.

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces mientras Blaine conducía por el largo y sinuoso camino―. Este, ¿para que pueda cambiarme?

―No ―Blaine le dijo―. Para que puedas irte a casa y digamos, no moverte.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada acusadora―. No me voy a quedar en casa hoy ―declaró.

―¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil? ―Blaine suspiró.

Kurt recordó lo que había sido cuando se había asumido gay. Recordaba las miradas, el desprecio y los comentarios sarcásticos. Recordó ser arrojado contra las taquillas, ser burlado, ser insultado. Recordaba sentirse avergonzado - no por ser gay, sino por ser el centro de atención y por las razones equivocadas. Recordaba desear que hubiera alguien, cualquiera, que lo ayudara a separarlo, que le diera algo de apoyo, no importaba cuánto. Recordaba no querer pasarlo solo.

―No vas a querer pasar por esto solo ―Kurt le informó―. Confía en mí.

Blaine abrió la boca, luego volvió a cerrarla. Estuvo callado por un tiempo, entes dijo―. ¿Tienes tus libros de la escuela?

Kurt asintió―. En mi taquilla.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras continuaban por el largo camino, luego Blaine hizo un giro y dio reversa, entonces volvió en la dirección opuesto. Kurt sonrió para sí.

―¿Tu papá se enterará? ―Kurt preguntó, tras un tiempo.

Blaine exhaló poco estable―. Yo - sí. Probablemente. Digamos que es amigo de los padres, este, de medio equipo de fútbol y animadoras.

Entonces se mordió el labio inferior, porque no podía evitar pensar en lo que el padre de Blaine le haría una vez que lo descubriera. Se encogió de hombros, porque había hecho lo que hizo ya que Blaine no estuvo en un juego de fútbol, ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia.

―Blaine...

―No ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja.

Kurt no lo dijo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela unos minutos más tarde y Blaine estacionó el auto y quitó las llaves de encendido y el auto murió. Nuevamente estuvieron en silencio, por unos segundos, luego Blaine se giró para ver a Kurt. Dejó escapar un largo respiro.

―No tenías que venir.

―Sí ―Kurt le dijo―. Tenía que venir.

―No tenías nada...

―Nop.

―Lo siento ―Blaine dijo, solemnemente.

―Está bien ―Kurt se encogió de hombros, ligeramente.

Ambos volvieron a callar y entonces Blaine extendió el brazo y posicionó una cálida mano sobre la de Kurt. Kurt levantó la vista a la de Blaine y se vio aterrado, los ojos avellana ensanchados y llenos de preocupación.

―Sobrevivirás, lo sabes ―Kurt le dijo.

―Lo sé.

Blaine volvió a dejar caer los ojos y dio un par de respiraciones profundas. Kurt lo observaba, sus manos todavía tocándose. Luego Blaine levantó la vista de nuevo.

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué? ―Kurt preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

―_Todo_.

* * *

Nadie movió los párpados.

Los oídos de Blaine estaban zumbando y el mundo era un desastre empañado y estaba preparado para lo peor, pero nunca llegó. Él y Kurt caminaron por el pasillo en un extraño silencio, porque no tenía sentido que nadie dijera nada.

―No lo entiendo ―Blaine murmuró, mirando a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo.

―Quizás todavía no llega ―Kurt sugirió.

―No ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. El año pasado cuando sea que algo ocurría, ella mandó una cadena de mensajes, luego tenía a Jacob Ben Israel imprimiéndolo en el periódico de la escuela. Ella no desperdició el tiempo.

―Bueno, entonces ―Kurt dijo―, entonces no tengo idea de lo que ocurre.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando hasta que alcanzó el corredor donde estaban las taquillas alineadas.

Kurt se detuvo en su taquilla y Blaine también, y observó mientras él buscaba la combinación. Blaine miró durante unos segundos, y luego se acercó y la abrió.

―¿Alguna vez vas a cogerle el truco a esto? ―bromeó, pero no lo dijo de corazón.

―Aparentemente no ―Kurt le dijo, mientras buscaba en la taquilla y elegía los libros que necesitaba para la mañana―. Afortunadamente, te tengo para hacerlo ―sonrió con suficiencia.

―Verdad ―Blaine sonrió―. ¿Qué - ?

―¡Blaine!

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio a Quinn dirigiéndose hacia él, sonriendo. Iba caminando con otra animadora, Blaine no recordaba el nombre. Él y Kurt la miraron, boquiabiertos, mientras se acercaba a Blaine y se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Quinn, ¿qué estás - ?

―Te extrañé ―dijo, dulcemente―. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine no pudo formar una oración completa. La miró mientras continuaba caminando. Volvió a la tierra con el sonido de Kurt azotando la puerta de la taquilla. Se volvió para mirarlo y Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Qué acaba de pasar? ―Blaine espiró.

―Yo ―Kurt le dijo―, no tengo idea.

Entonces, Blaine sintió su bolsillo vibrar, y lo buscó en el bolsillo.

**1 NUEVO MENSAJE DE: QUINN.**

_Necesitamos hablar. Veme a las 4.30 en el Lima Bean. Trae a tu estúpido novio._

Blaine no pensaba que había mucho por hablar, pero quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Le mostró el teléfono a Kurt. Leyó el mensaje, luego sonrió torcidamente.

―¿Novio, eh?

El rostro de Blaine se inclinó ligeramente y balbuceó―. Yo - este, eso - tan sólo - nosotros - este...

Kurt enarcó una delgada ceja y sonrió. Blaine intentaba mantener la compostura. Aunque,_ novio_. Era extraño pensar en estas cosas con esos términos. Obviamente, nunca había tenido un novio. Él únicamente había sido el novio. La cuestión era que Kurt de alguna manera era su novio, en todo el sentido de la palabra y eventualmente, Blaine tendría que acostumbrarse a esto.

―Sí ―dijo, finalmente―. Sí, novio.

Observó la sorpresa iluminar el rostro de Kurt, la boca entreabierta como si fuera a hablar, pero no lo hizo. Los ojos ensanchados, todo azul y destellando, y entonces sonrió y se acercó un paso.

―Bueno, entonces ―comenzó―. Te veré más tarde,_ novio._

Kurt le dio al brazo de Blaine una palmadita, antes de irse por el pasillo, dejando a Blaine mirándolo. Blaine sonrió cuando vio lo lento que Kurt estaba caminando. Se preguntó su estaba más lastimado por las lesiones que se había hecho en el accidente automovilístico, o por lo que habían hecho anoche. Probablemente ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de tener que usar esos pantalones tan entallados, pero Dios, se veían tan bien.

Blaine observaba mientras Kurt se detuvo para hablar con Mercedes. Estaba sonriendo y hablando, los ojos le brillaban y estaba parpadeando de esa bonita manera que Blaine encontraba encantadora, incluso si era algo perturbador de notar. Blaine vio a Azimio caminar cerca de Kurt y le dijo algo que Blaine no pudo escuchar. Kurt rodó los ojos azules y espetó con lo que era probablemente una respuesta sarcástica. Azimio frunció el ceño y continuó caminando. Blaine adoraba la manera de ser de Kurt, lo seguro que era de sí mismo y se mantenía impasible.

Sí, estaba orgulloso de tener a Kurt Hummel como su novio.

* * *

―Lo sé.

Blaine levantó la mirada mientras Kenny se sentaba a su lado. Blaine quería pararse e ir a sentarse a otro lugar, porque Kenny lo enfurecía, especialmente cuando pensaba en las contusiones de Kurt y el esguince de muñeca.

―¿Sabes qué? ―Blaine escupió.

―Lo sé ―Kenny repitió―, estás durmiendo con Hummel.

Blaine suspiró. No estaba seguro si debía negarlo o no, porque primero, estaba asustado, asustado de las consecuencias, asustado por todo; por otro lado, estaba tan cansado, simplemente quería que ya no le importara.

―Pensé que habíamos superado ese rumor ―dijo de todos modos.

―No, no ―Kenny sonrió, encorvarse hacia atrás en su silla―. Anoche tuve una pequeña charla con el mismísimo Dave Karofsky - bueno, en realidad fue más que una charla. ―Le sonrió de lado a Blaine, que lo miraba con la boca abierta―. Pero la cuestión con Dave Karofsky es que él simplemente está intentando entenderse, ¿sabes? Por lo que, tomaría cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo y cuando pasé tanquilo y le di mi mejor sonrisa, ya estaba sobre mí, si sabes a lo que refiero.

Blaine enarcó las cejas―. No quiero todos los gloriosos detalles, gracias, Kenny.

―Oh, pero yo creo que sí, Blaine ―Kenny le informó―. Verás, Karofsky no está buscando una relación _per se,_ y Dios sabe que ciertamente yo tampoco, pero ―Kenny dijo, enfatizando el 'pero'―, al igual que yo - diablos, al igual que nosotros - David tiene libido. ―Blaine balbuceó un poco, luego hizo una mueca, porque era de Dave Karofsky de quien estaban hablando. Kenny lo ignoró y continuó―. Por lo tanto, él piensa que si me dice algunas cosas, me seguiré acostando con él y ¿sabes qué, Blaine? Dejaré que él piense eso. Si va a darme todos esos jugosos chismes, entonces, sí, le dejaré pensar que volveré a acostarme con él. Obviamente no voy a hacerlo. Es decir, no es que fuera la mejor noche de mi vida, o algo -

―¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? ―Blaine interrumpió―. Porque en este momento no necesito las imágenes que me estás dando.

Entonces Kenny rio cruel y fuerte―. Siempre hay un punto, Anderson ―le dijo―. Luego, David me contó un pequeño secreto tuyo y del señor Kurt Hummel.

―¿Sí? ―Blaine dijo, cansadamente.

―Lo hizo y puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, sé que es verdad ―Kenny dijo, confiado―. Uniré las piezas, Anderson. Deduzco que si no fueras tan cercano a Hummel - por cercano me refiero a 'tener sexo con él' - entonces no habría ninguna razón para que fueras y me agredieras por lo que hice, ¿verdad?

Blaine sabía que tenía razón. Ya no podía esconderlo. Volvió a suspirar y se sentó.

―De acuerdo ―asintió―. ¿Y qué? ¿Cuál es tu punto?

―Mi punto ―Kenny le dijo―, es que tú - Señor Macho Alfa - tienes novia.

―No ―Blaine le informó―. No es así.

Lo que no era mentira. Independientemente de lo que pasó, Quinn ya no era su novia, de todas maneras en realidad nunca lo había sido auténticamente.

―Bueno, la última vez que lo verifiqué, sí la tenías.

―¿Pasas mucho tiempo pendiente de mí, Kenneth? ―Blaine inquirió.

Kenny lo miró―. No te hagas ilusiones, Anderson.

―Entonces, ¿qué? ―Blaine preguntó―. ¿Alguna frustración porque tuviste que drogar a Kurt para quitarle la ropa y todo lo que yo tuve que hacer fue sonreírle?

Lo que exactamente no era verdad. No recordaba lo que había hecho para para conseguir que Kurt se acostara con él la primera vez. Aunque recordaba cada ocasión posterior. Esas eran las cosas que no quería olvidar nunca.

―Nada cerca, Blaine ―Kenny volvió a sonreír―. Tan sólo te hago saber que tengo algo contra ti, eso es todo.

―No, no en realidad ―Blaine le informó―. Si quieres contarlo, adelante. Estoy harto de que la gente intente chantajearme. ¿Supongo que Karofsky no te contó el incidente con Kurt en el armario del conserje?

Kenny miró a Blaine y estaba claro que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

―Deberías preguntárselo ―Blaine sonrió, felizmente―. Puedes que descubras que son más parecidos de lo que piensas.

* * *

Kurt estaba de camino a Glee con los pasillos completamente vacíos. Iba temprano, por lo que podía caminar despacio, porque cada parte de sí le dolía. El único sonido era el de sus zapatos contra el azulejo, haciendo eco por los corredores. Luego escuchó ruidos detrás de sí. Se giró y vio a Blaine trotando hacia él. Kurt sonrió.

―¿Corres para burlarte de mí, Anderson?

―No, tan sólo quería alcanzarte ―Blaine rio y dejó de trotar y comenzó a caminar.

Kurt se detuvo para esperarlo, luego sintió ser empujado rudamente contra las taquillas. El estómago y las costillas le pulsaron mientras de deslizaba hacia el piso. Levantó la vista y vio a Karofsky riendo.

―Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo ―Blaine dijo, furiosamente.

―Y en ningún punto hablamos de la violencia ―Karofsky se excusó.

Kurt se quedó adonde estaba, simplemente respirando, pero quería pararse y llevarse a Blaine del brazo, ya que Karofsky no lo valía. Excepto que justo ahora en realidad no podía moverse.

―Karofsky ―Blaine dijo, sonando cansado―. ¿Recuerdas que de alguna manera nos chantajeamos mutuamente?

Karofsky no dijo nada, simplemente frunció el ceño a Blaine.

―La cuestión es, que no me importa ―Blaine dijo y Kurt levantó la vista hacia él. Sabía que estaba aterrado, pero además sabía que se estaba cansando de la fachada. Él no estaba preparado para lo que ello implicaría, por lo que Kurt de verdad esperaba que no llevara a Karofsky al punto que le haría contárselo a todos.

―Blaine, no cre- ―Kurt intentó, pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

―Está bien ―le aseguró, luego volvió la mirada a Karofsky, la relajada expresión volviendo a endurecerse―. Dave, hablé con Kenneth Puckerman hoy en historia, y ¿sabes lo que me dijo?

Kurt levantó la vista hacia Blaine, preguntándose a lo que posiblemente quería llegar. Karofksy se vio con pánico, la boca abierta, los ojos ensanchados con sorpresa.

―Me contó que tú... ¿Cómo lo puso? Oh, sí. Te ayudó con tu 'libido'.

―Oh Dios ―Kurt susurró y Karofsky le disparó una mirada menos que divertida, la cual ignoró.

―Entonces, en realidad, lo que sabes de mí ―Blaine continuó―, no es nada comparado con lo que yo tengo de ti.

Kurt frunció el ceño, porque Blaine lo estaba volviendo a chantajear y no estaba seguro su era en serio o no.

―Y a menos que quieras terminar en periodo de prueba - o peor - igual que tu novio ―Blaine se rio entonces―. Lo siento, aunque en realidad él no es tu novio, ¿verdad? Es más un foll-

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, advirtiendo, pero sonrió un poco. Blaine también lo hizo.

―Lo que sea ―Blaine dijo―. Él está en libertad condicional por drogar a Kurt e intentar aprovecharse de él. Si te funciona la memoria, tú no lo drogaste, pero intentaste aprovecharte de él, ¿verdad?

―No he hecho nada de eso -

Blaine habló sobre Karofsky, quién gruñó.

―Quizás no ―Blaine afirmó―. Pero no se escucha bien, ¿verdad? Arrojar a un chico en un oscuro y vacío armario y forzarlo.

Karofsky se miró nervioso, pero no dijo nada. Kurt se obligó a sentarse derecho y Blaine le frunció el ceño, probablemente por moverse. Kurt se encogió de hombros y presionó la espalda contra el frío metal de las taquillas.

―Entonces, discúlpate con Kurt por empujarlo cuando ya está severamente lastimado por lo que le hizo Kenny, de lo que estoy seguro ya escuchaste cada pequeño detalle ―Blaine ordenó―. Además, por favor contente de volver a hacerlo.

Karofsky gruñó y golpeó la taquilla, emitiendo un gran estruendo. Blaine simplemente sonrió y observaron mientras Karofsky se fue echando chispas por el pasillo, maldiciendo en voz baja. Blaine ser acercó a Kurt y extendió un brazo.

―Vamos, niño bonito ―suspiró. Kurt lo tomó de la mano y le permitió ponerlo de pie. Blaine lo estabilizó, los ojos mirándolo con recelo―. ¿Estás bien?

―Bien ―Kurt le dijo.

Blaine le estaba sonriendo, sus ojos de color cobre lo observaban atentamente.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó, al fin.

―¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ―Blaine rio y Kurt tan sólo continuó viendo confuso―. ¿Hay algún chico gay en la ciudad que no quiera meterse en estos ajustados, ajustados pantalones tuyos?

Kurt se mofó un poco y sintió el calor extendiéndosele por el cuello y luego a las mejillas. Blaine enarcó una ceja, lo que únicamente causó que Kurt se ruborizará incluso más y entonces Blaine rio.

―Vamos, guapo ―Blaine dijo, distraídamente y el corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco. Se quedó pegado al lugar y Blaine volvió la vista a él, inquisitivamente.

―Voy ―Kurt chilló y lo siguió, pero la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y tenía el corazón todavía acelerado y las mariposas en su estómago todavía estaban revoloteando, ya que Blaine Anderson lo había llamado guapo.

* * *

―Hora del espectáculo ―Blaine pronunció, cuando vio a Quinn empujando la puerta de cristal y entrando, con su nariz por los aires.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, junto a él.

―¿Hm?

―¿Puedes aflojar tu agarre? Me estás cortando la circulación.

Blaine bajó la mirada a sus manos debajo de la mesa. Se aferraba a Kurt como si el mundo estuviera intentando alejarlo de él y simplemente mi podía soltarlo. Entonces lo soltó y le dio a Kurt una mirada de disculpa.

―Lo siento.

Kurt sonrió y volvió a levantar la mirada. Blaine le siguió la mirada y vio a Quinn, que ahora los había divisado, frunciendo el ceño mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, pasando entre las sillas y mesas ocupadas. Cuando los alcanzó, les dio su mejor mirada de 'Soy superior a ustedes y no puedes ni limpiarme el calzado', luego agarró una silla y se sentó.

Los tres se sentaron en silencio por mucho tiempo, sólo escuchando el sonido de los vasos chasqueando unos contra otros, personas hablando y riendo entorno a ellos. Era, Blaine tenía que admitir, extremadamente incómodo. Por fin, decidió que era momento de romper el hielo.

―Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ―preguntó y tanto Kurt como Quinn levantaron la mirada rápidamente, como si estuvieran sorprendidos de que hablara―. ¿Por qué no se lo has contado a todos? ¿Qué buscas? Y por cierto, Quinn -

―¿Cuántas preguntas vas a hacer en un respiro, Blaine? ―Quinn preguntó, empequeñeciendo los ojos―. ¿A cuál te gustaría que responda primero?

Blaine no se inmutó, porque estaba harto de esto, harto de que Quinn actuara como si fuera mejor que todos, harto de que tratara a todos - incluido él - como basura.

―¿Qué tal si me dices de quién es el bebé que vas a tener?

* * *

Kurt casi se rio, estaba a punto simplemente hacerlo que tuvo que morderse el labio para controlarse. Era el rostro de ella que se lo provocaba. No le gustaba ver a otros sufriendo, pero había estado con tanta mierda y menospreciaba a todos a su alrededor y cuando Blaine le preguntó por el bebé, el rostro se le había caído y se veía atónita.

―No sé de qué estás hablando ―tartamudeó.

―Sí ―Blaine dijo―. Lo sabes. Lo descubrí. La última vez fue en junio, Quinn.

Quinn parecía lista para prestar, pero vio de Blaine a Kurt y así de nuevo, y suspiró, claramente frustrada.

―_Bien _―gruñó―. Bien. Estamos a mano. Nos estábamos siendo infieles. ¿Estás contento?

―¿Puedo saber quién? ―Blaine preguntó.

―No.

―¿Desde cuándo?

―Octubre ―Quinn musitó.

Kurt se sentía fuera de lugar, como si estuviera escuchando a escondidas. Se sentó en silencio, mirando a la redonda mesa, sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo.

―Octubre ―Blaine repitió, pensativamente. Entonces pareció que le hubieran iluminado la cabeza, mientras los ojos se le ensanchaban y se inclinó una pulgada―. ¡Puck! Lo recuerdo actuando extraño al día siguiente. La noche de su fiesta, ¿verdad?

Quinn no dijo nada, simplemente extendió el brazo y se puso el cabello tras la oreja, dando un vistazo. Kurt podía decir que esto significaba que Blaine tenía razón.

―¿Quieres saber cuál es la parte más irónica de todo esto? ―sonrió. Quinn no respondió―. Lo irónico es que comenzamos a engañarnos la misma noche.

Entonces Kurt levantó la vista dándose cuenta que era verdad. Para ese momento Blaine estaba simplemente ahí sentado y Quinn pareció ligeramente traumatizada, por lo que Kurt pensó que diría algo.

―¿Por qué no lo has contado a todo mundo? ―preguntó.

―No tengo nada que decirte a ti ―le informó, los ojos nunca abandonaron sus uñas.

―¿No le dijiste que me trajera? ―Kurt le recordó.

―¡Eso no significa que tengas que hablar!

―Oh, entonces ¿para qué estoy aquí? ―Kurt preguntó, sonriendo un poco―. ¿Para verme lindo? ¿O -?

―¿Podemos ir al grano, Quinn? ―Blaine preguntó, mirando a Kurt―. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a alguien? Y, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?

Quinn se enderezó en el asiento y lanzó el rubio cabello por encima del hombro―. Nos necesitamos ―dijo, mirando a Blaine.

―Este, no ―le dijo―. No es cierto.

―¡Sí, así es! ―subrayó―. Necesito estar con el chico más popular de la escuela. ¡Necesito ganar la estúpida princesa de San Valentín y la reina de la graduación! Necesito poner todo eso en la solicitud a una universidad. ¡Necesito superar éste embarazo sin que las personas me miren porque no es tuyo! Necesito darlo en adopción y necesito salir de aquí. Entonces te libras de mí, puedes volver a ser gay, o lo que sea, no me importa. Pero hasta entonces te necesito ―dijo y Kurt le vio las lágrimas en los ojos. Le escuchó el nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella―. Y tú ―continuó―, tú no quieres que las personas sepan lo tuyo ―dijo, señalando a Kurt―. Tú no quieres que todos ellos averigüen que Blaine Anderson es una gran y enorme mentira, al que le gustan los chicos. Y definitivamente no quieres que tu papi se entere. Entonces, te propongo un trato.

―Un trato ―Blaine repitió.

―Sí ―externó―. Finge ser mi novio. Yo seré justo como siempre, porque siempre he estado fingiendo, ¿no es así, Blaine? ―No le dio oportunidad de responder, simplemente siguió hablando―. Hazlo por mí. Puedes seguirte acostando con cómo-se-llame, ni siquiera tenemos que hablar, tan sólo tenemos que actuar. Hazlo por mí y no le diré a nadie lo que vi esta mañana.

―No -

―Hazlo ―Kurt instó y Blaine lo miró como si estuviera loco, igualmente Quinn.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó, sorpresa mezclada con su voz.

―Sí ―Kurt asintió―. Hazlo. Acepta la oferta.

Blaine miró a Kurt por unos momentos, luego a Quinn―. ¿Podemos tener un momento a solas?

Quinn suspiró y se puso de pie―. Supongo que iré por un café.

La miraron alejarse y luego Blaine miró a Kurt―. ¿Por qué haría lo que ella pide?

―Porque, ¿no recuerdas cómo estabas cuando todo esto empezó? ¿No recuerdas el miedo, sentirte solo y no querer nada más que todos te percibieran como el chico perfecto y que tu papá simplemente te aprobara? ¿Lo recuerdas? ―Blaine asintió, pero Kurt podía decir que no tenía idea de a dónde se dirigía con esto―. Así está ella. Además, va a tener un bebé. Sí, es una cabrona y nos aplastaría para obtener lo que quiere, pero ¿no crees que merece un descanso? Tú de entre todos sabes lo que es vivir bajo la atenta mirada de la sociedad. Ella tiene miedo y se está aferrando a lo último que tiene: Tú. No la arruines, Blaine. No habrías actuado tan amablemente si se lo hubiera contado a todos después de esa primera noche. Merecías una oportunidad de buscarte, para encontrarte a ti mismo. Ella también.

Blaine estaba callado, pensando en lo que Kurt había dicho.

―Además, está la parte donde no estás listo para hacerlo público ―Kurt le recordó―. Mira, el embarazo no puede ser un secreto para siempre. En algún punto, Puck sumará dos y dos, y llegará al bebé. Hasta que las personas lo averigüen, tan sólo finge. Como ella dijo, ni siquiera tienen que hablar, tan sólo actuar como siempre. Lo estás haciendo mejor con todo, con aceptar quién eres y lo que quieres. Para cuando Puck también lo haga, estarás más cómodo con quién eres, habrás tenido más tiempo. Si no haces esto por ella, hazlo por ti.

Blaine gruñó, bajo―. Es como si lo supieras todo ―dijo, sonriendo un poco.

―Lo sé todo ―Kurt sonrió con suficiencia―. Entonces, ¿lo harás?

―¿De verdad piensas que esto es lo correcto?

Kurt asintió.

―Y tú y yo seguiríamos -

―Dijimos novios, ¿no? ―Kurt sonrió, los latidos del corazón más rápidos, porque casa vez que le decía esa palabra a Blaine estaba preparado para el rechazo, el que sabía probablemente no iba a suceder, pero no podía evitar sentir que sí, porque había aprendido a esperar lo peor.

―Sí ―Blaine le correspondió la sonrisa, los ojos dorados brillando―. Lo somos, ¿verdad? ―Kurt asintió―. ¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso? ―Blaine preguntó.

Él estaba bien con eso, porque las circunstancias significaban que todo el asunto sería un gran desastre y simplemente tendría que lidiar con eso, ya que Blaine lo valía.

―Absolutamente ―Kurt le aseguró―. No durará mucho tiempo, confía en mí.

―¿Qué hay de lo nuestro?

―Espero prospere ―Kurt sonrió, tímidamente. Tuvieron uno de esos momentos de película, dónde tan sólo se miraron y parecía que todos los demás ni siquiera estaban ahí. Kurt no pudo evitar pensar en lo cursi que era haberse sentido de esa manera. Entonces Blaine se aclaró la garganta y Quinn volvió, con un vaso de café en mano, y se sentó.

―¿Bien?

―Tienes un trato ―Blaine dijo.

―Bien ―Quinn dijo, rápidamente y volvió a ponerse de pie―. Bien. Ahora pueden continuar con sus felaciones.

La observaron irse y cuando cerró la perra tras de sí, Kurt suspiró.

―Tan tentador como suena la felación ―Kurt comenzó―. Digamos que necesito ir a casa y dormir por dos semanas, porque siento que todo mi cuerpo podría cave in y dejar de funcionar.

―Oh, bueno ―Blaine dijo―. Eso no puede pasar, ¿verdad? Vámonos.

Blaine se puso de pie y ofreció a Kurt algo de ayuda, la que aceptó, porque estaba exhausto. Lo ayudó a llegar al auto y luego a subir, hizo lo propio. Entonces, comenzó a conducir.

―Entonces, Quinn y Puck ―Kurt dijo.

―Sí ―Blaine asintió―. Yo... ¿Debería sentirme enfadado con él? Se supone que era mi amigo y luego simplemente... aunque, no. No siento nada. ¿Estoy loco?

―No ―Kurt dijo―. Pensé que te dejaron de importar las personas a las que no pues importas.

―Tienes razón ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja―. Oye, quizás podría trabajar en que no me importe mi papá.

Kurt lo miró, curiosamente―. ¿No crees que le importes a tu padre?

―¿Qué, tú lo crees? ―Blaine preguntó, como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida jamás hecha―. A él le importa sí mismo, Kurt. La única razón por la que quiere que haga estas cosas es para conservar su estatus.

―Me suena familiar ―Kurt murmuró.

―No soy nada igual a él ―Blaine le dijo.

Kurt suspiró y pensó por algunos minutos, intentando hallar la manera de explicar a lo que se refería―. Yo nunca, jamás condonaría lo que te hizo y no me refería a que eres igual a él ―Kurt comenzó―. Tan sólo pienso que muchas personas están tan atrapadas con querer complacer a otras, que se olvidan de lo que son realmente. Y ahí es donde se acaba la semejanza, Blaine. Tú no eres igual a él, nada igual a él.

―A veces me preocupa que al final de todo, tras haber sido tan falso y preocuparme por todos los demás a mí alrededor, que terminaré igual que él; lastimando a las personas que únicamente me habían querido.

―¿Quieres a tu papá? ―Kurt preguntó, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

―Sí ―Blaine dijo―. Puede que esté loco, un incauto de castigos y todo eso, pero sigue siendo mi papá e incluso si no le importo un carajo, no puedo ser igual a él, no puedo no darle importancia. Él no siempre fue así y recuerdo aquellos tiempos, cuando él simplemente era mi papá. Ahora, es diferente, pero no olvidaré aquellos tiempos. La cuestión de amar a alguien, Kurt ―Blaine dijo―, es que puedes hacer todas estas cosas horribles, atroces con las que tú nunca, jamás estarías de acuerdo ni en un millón de años y pueden hartarte hasta el punto de arrepentirte por no haberlos reportado con la policía, o lo que sea. Pero siempre recordarás los momentos cuando las cosas no eran tan malas y entonces te alegrará no haber tomado medidas drásticas. No sé lo que le pasa por la cabeza, Kurt y ni siquiera quiero saber, pero quererlo es algo de lo que no puedo deshacerme. También lo odio, la mayoría del tiempo, pero esos momentos en que no lo odiaba siempre estarán conmigo.

―La mayoría del tiempo, lo bueno no compensa lo malo, porque siempre recuerdas cómo se siente cuando lo malo estaba pasando, pero a veces no puedes simplemente parar tu sentir hacia alguien, independientemente de lo que han hecho.

―Eso lo sé ―Kurt le dijo a Blaine y vio el rostro de Blaine cuando se dio cuenta justamente a lo que se refería, que se estaba refiriendo a Blaine y la manera en que lo había lastimado, pero eso no tenía ningún impacto en sus sentimientos por él, por muy estúpido como eso lo hiciera.

―Aunque, yo nunca lo perdonaré ―Blaine dijo―. ¿Y tú?

―Ya lo he hecho.

* * *

**Háganme saber qué les parece :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	23. Chapter 23

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada me pertenece! Nada *revelador* en este capítulo, pero quería tener algo de Burt aquí y luego un poco de Klaine insustancial y obscenidades. El siguiente capítulo estará más lleno de drama y eso, y estoy robando un poco de canon por ello, ya que planeé esta escena mucho antes de comenzar a escribir este fic y He sido inflexible en mantenerlo. DE TODAS MANERAS, ahora me callaré :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 23:**

―No es que me esté quejando, ni nada ―Burt comenzó, estudiando a Kurt con ojos curiosos―. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?

Kurt le sonrió a su papá―. Ninguna razón.

Burt no se vio convencido, mientras se limpiaba las manos en los muslos―. Tienes un todo magullado y te sientas ahí sintiendo que te hubieras encontrado un millón de dólares afuera de la puerta. ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt rodó los ojos, todavía sonriendo―. Papá ―dijo―. Si encontrara un millón de dólares afuera de la puerta se lo daría a la policía.

Cuando Kurt estaba creciendo, en realidad nunca había tenido ningún amigo. En la escuela, había un par de chicos con los que hablaba a veces, pero fuera de la escuela, no había nadie con quien salir. A causa de esto, su papá era su mejor amigo, el que siempre estaba ahí. Su papá probablemente lo conocía mejor que nadie más en el mundo. Por lo que Burt se sentó en el sofá junto a su hijo y silenció la televisión.

Kurt miró a su alrededor en señal de protesta―. Estaba viendo es-

―Puedes ver la televisión cualquier otro día ―Burt le informó―. Verte sonreír de esta manera no puede ser visto cualquier día.

Kurt levantó la vista a su papá, sonriéndole y luego él también sonrió.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ―Burt preguntó.

Kurt suspiró y se sentó derecho―. Bueno -

Pero Burt lo interrumpió en media oración, frunciendo muy levemente el ceño―. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ese chico Blaine, verdad?

La boca de Kurt se convirtió en una pequeña 'o' y los ojos azules se ensancharon. _¿Su papá lo sabía todo?_―. ¿Cómo lo...? ―Kurt preguntó, dejándolo en el aire.

―Porque te conozco ―Burt respondió―. Mira, Kurt, no puedes dejar que siga llevándote en esto. Él tiene una novia, incluso si se interesa por ti. Muy bien si todavía quiere que sean amigos, pero -

―Él no tiene una novia ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza. De una manera era verdad. Quinn era únicamente la novia _de apariencia_. No significaba nada e incluso si no se lo podían decir a nadie, Blaine lo estaba haciendo feliz.

―¿No?

―Terminaron y este ―Kurt tartamudeó. Todavía no le había dicho a nadie y probablemente no lo haría por mucho tiempo―. Estamos, digamos... Juntos.

―¿_Digamos... _juntos? ―Burt se vio escéptico.

Kurt asintió―. Mira, papá, él no está listo para hacerlo público. No lo está. Tiene mucho con lo que lidiar, con los amigos, su estatus y su papá - especialmente su papá. No puedo obligarlo a exponerse tan sólo porque yo quiero que admita al mundo que le gusto. ―_Me quiere_, Kurt pensó―. Estoy bien con mantener el secreto. Lo logrará, sé que lo hará. Está mejorando en ello y -

―Mira, Kurt ―Burt dijo, cansadamente―. Me alegra que seas feliz, no me malinterpretes y él es un buen chico, pero es sólo que... creo que mereces más, ¿no crees? Creo que mereces a alguien que no tema, alguien tan valiente y seguro como tú.

Kurt suspiró―. Papá ―dijo―. Me tomó tiempo llegar al lugar en que hoy estoy y en realidad únicamente me estoy encontrando ahora. Blaine está comenzando, todavía le queda mucho camino. Y él me gusta, papá, de verdad me gusta.

Kurt no quería decirle a su papá que amaba a Blaine. Sí, pudo decirle antes que podría estar enamorado de él, pero ahora todo se sentía mucho más real. Blaine por estaba diciendo que lo amaba de vez en cuando. Se veía algo incómodo mientras lo hacía, pero el sentimiento seguía estando ahí y Kurt todavía no lo había dicho, porque a pesar de saber a Blaine estaba muy enamorado de él, no podía ignorar la sensación de que aún no estaban fuera de peligro. Blaine todavía tenía mucho en marcha y ¿quién sabía lo que él haría? Si Kurt le daba todo, su corazón, esas dos palabras, entonces tendría todo de él y Kurt estaría feliz de darle a Blaine su todo si las cosas no hubieran sido de la manera que fueron. Lo diría algún día, pero hoy no era ése día.

―¿Crees que tú y él pueden salir ganando - de todo esto? ―Burt preguntó.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro. Eso esperaba y Blaine parecía esperanzado, pero no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.

―Tal vez ―Kurt dijo, jugando con el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda. Nunca se lo quitaría―. Eso espero. Nosotros - él - yo pienso que estamos bien juntos. De cualquier manera, somos felices.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían decidido todo lo de 'novios'. Había comenzó un tanto extraño, pero ahora estaban más cómodos juntos.

―Deberías traerlo.

―¿Debería qué? ―Kurt preguntó, enderezándose un poco―. ¿Por qué? Ya lo has conocido.

―Lo conocí como el idiota al que estabas ayudando, luego como un chico que se preocupaba por tu bienestar ―Burt señaló―. Ahora quiero conocerlo como tú, ya sabes, novio.

La piel de Kurt comenzaba a tararear cada vez que conectaba a Blaine y la palabra 'novio'. En realidad nunca había tenido un novio (Evan no contaba y de todas manera nunca se dirigió a él como su novio, excepto aquella vez que había intentado molestar a ése chico en su vieja escuela) y a veces, quería decírselo a todos, simplemente gritar desde el tejado que Blaine Anderson era su novio.

―Yo - este, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt lo hizo una pregunta.

―Tráelo mañana a cenar ―Burt sonrió y Kurt podía decir que de verdad lo estaba intentando, porque había visto lo mucho que significaba Blaine para Kurt.

―Muy bien, bien ―Kurt sonrió―. Lo llamaré. ―Ya que Kurt tomaría cualquier excusa para llamar a Blaine.

―Sí, hazlo ―Burt asintió―. Pero primero, tengo que decirte algo.

* * *

―La mamá de Finn Hudson.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó, cuando respondió al teléfono.

―Mi papá ―Kurt dijo, lentamente―, está saliendo con la mamá de Finn Hudson.

Blaine se hundió en las almohadas y sonrió. Estos días siempre podía oler a Kurt en sus cosas, el aroma a jabón y vainilla, y un conjunto de otras cosas a las que nunca pudo dar cabida. Blaine adoraba lo dramático que era Kurt con todo, la manera en que hacía todo mucho más interesante con tan sólo el tono en que lo decía.

―¿Eso es malo? ―Blaine preguntó.

―No ―Kurt le dijo―. Pero de entre todas lugar personas en la ciudad, está saliendo con la mamá de Finn. ¿Cuán extraño es eso?

―Nunca he visto a la mamá de Finn ―Blaine se dio cuenta―. Y ahora todo lo que me puedo imaginar es a Finn Hudson con una peluca y un vestido. Estoy tan intimidado en este momento.

―Oh Dios, Blaine ―Kurt jadeó, con falso horror en la voz―. Nunca vuelvas a decir eso.

Blaine rio―. Lo siento ―sonrió―. Entonces, además de Finn Hudson en tacones, ¿qué ocurre?

―_Tacones __―Kurt espiró y Blaine rio―. En realidad, digamos que le conté a mi papá lo nuestro._

―Oh ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja.

―¿No debí hacerlo?

―Oh, no ―Blaine dijo, rápidamente―. No, no quise decir eso. Tan sólo digo, ya sabes, yo - él está pensando exactamente lo que yo: Que mereces algo mejor, mereces a alguien que no tema caminar de la mano contigo por la calle.

Blaine odiaba hacerle esto a Kurt, odiaba no poder simplemente decirle al mundo que lo tenía. Estaba tan cansado de fingir, pero tenía demasiado dejar salir la verdad, incluso si a veces era ruido lo que quería.

―No quiero a nadie más ―Kurt le dijo.

Kurt decía cosas como esas todo el tiempo, cosas románticas que deberían haberlo hecho sonreír y lo hacía, al principio, pero entonces recordaría que no le estaba dando todo, no me estaba dando todas las cosas que se merecía el chico al que aclama amar. Y amaba a Kurt, demasiado, más de lo que jamás había amado a alguien.

―Entonces, eres un idiota ―Blaine suspiró, pero no estaba sonriendo.

―Como sea ―Kurt dijo―. Él quiere que vengas a cenar mañana. ¿Eso te incomoda?

―No tanto como Finn Hudson en un vestido ―Blaine volvió a burlarse y escuchó a Kurt mofarse al otro lado―. Pero sí, no lo sé. Supongo que me pone un poco nervioso, pero iré. Te debo esto.

―No me debes nada, Blaine ―Kurt suspiró, cansadamente―. Y si no quieres venir, tan sólo dilo y lo olvidaremos.

―No ―Blaine dijo, sentándose, el corazón se le hundió un poco más―. No, Kurt, detente. Mira, voy a ir. Quiero ir. De verdad. Quiero ir, lo prometo.

―No, no es así ―Kurt le dijo.

―Que sí ―le aseguró―. Tan sólo - temo estropear las cosas, es todo. No quiero fastidiar lo que tenemos. Jamás.

―Y no lo harás ―Kurt dijo, felizmente―. Al menos no como resultado de un encuentro con mi papá.

Blaine no lo dijo, pero no estaba convencido. Tenía esta habilidad de arruinar todo lo que tocaba. Esperaba en Dios que este sería el momento crucial, que nunca lo volviera a fastidiar, porque si lastimaba a Kurt de nuevo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

―Tú ―Blaine sonrió con suficiencia―, tienes demasiada fe en mí.

―Siempre te estás infravalorando ―Kurt dijo y Blaine podía oírlo sonriendo, pero estaba siendo serio―. Estarás bien, Blaine.

―Espero ―Blaine le dijo―. Entonces, ¿a qué hora me quieres y qué debería usar?

―Oh ―Kurt tarareó y Blaine se dio cuenta de que pudo haberlo dicho mejor―. ¿Qué te parece en diez minutos en tu campo y sin usar nada?

―Me refería a mañana, idiota ―Blaine sonrió―. Pero eso suena tentador.

* * *

―Oh Dios ―Kurt dijo, cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine ahí de pie―. Te ves petrificado.

―Gracias ―Blaine impávido.

―Este es un nuevo aspecto ―Kurt dijo, dando un vistazo al atuendo de Blaine―. El corbatín. ―Kurt rio. Nunca había visto a Blaine vestido de esta manera, siempre estaba tan ocupado conformándose con cómo los otros esperaban que vistiera. Kurt supuso que éste era el verdadero Blaine.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó, viéndose alarmado―. ¿Debería quitármelo?

―No, no ―Kurt sonrío―. Es lindo.

―De acuerdo ―Blaine dijo, luciendo inseguro. Luego levantó la vista a Kurt, los ojos dorados pasando por todo desde las botas en los pies hasta los ojos azules―. Te ves bien, pero normalmente así es.

Kurt sonrió y se hizo a un lado dando espacio para que entrara, pero Blaine era Blaine así que se deslizó y rozó su cuerpo mientras Kurt se iba. Kurt jadeó un poco ante el contacto, pero no se alejó.

―Te voy a matar ―Kurt bromeó, arreglandose la camisa.

―¿Por qué, te excité?

―¡Blaine! ―Kurt siseó, haciendo un gesto había la cocina, dónde su padre tenía dificultades con la cena―. No, no es así. Vamos.

Kurt comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar, Blaine siguiéndolo de cerca. Kurt podía sentirlo mirar fijamente, esos ojos como ardientes cenizas fijos en él mientras caminaba.

―Dios ―Blaine pronunció―. Tu trasero se ve tan bien en esos pantalones.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Le dio una expresión medio divertida, medio desconcertada―. ¿Cuando estás nervioso siempre lo ocultas con sexo?

Blaine le dio una sonrisa tímida―. No es que no lo hubiera notado antes de ahora ―le dijo.

Kurt sonrió, negó con la cabeza, luego continuó por la sala de estar y se sentó. Blaine tomó asiento junto a él.

―¿Cómo van los moretones? ―preguntó, girándose hacia Kurt.

Kurt se levantó la camisa para mostrarle las desvanecidas marcas. Blaine no le había visto el pecho desnudo en algunos días y las marcas se habían desvanecido bastante desde entonces. Tampoco dolía tanto como antes. Kurt se ruborizó mientras Blaine le estudiaba el torso, los ojos entrecerrándosele mientras pasaban por los moretones rojo pálido. Kurt se concentró en respirar estable mientras observaba a Blaine, intentando leerle la expresión.

―Todavía se ven bastante mal ―Blaine dijo, mordisqueando suavemente en su labio inferior.

―Sí, pero se sienten mucho mejor ―Kurt le dijo.

―_Oh_.

Kurt y Blaine dieron un vistazo para ver a Burt de pie por la puerta, los ojos ensanchados, súbitamente. Tenía en la mano un paño de té rayada roja y blanca y parecía estar limpiándose las manos en él. Kurt se ruborizó más y dejó caer la camisa de nuevo sobre su pecho.

―Tan sólo estaba, este, mostrándole que las marcas se estaban yendo ―Kurt explicó.

―Cierto ―Burt dijo, incómodamente.

Hubo un silencio que duró cerca de veinte segundos, antes que Blaine se pusiera de pie.

―Este, hola, señor Hummel ―dijo y Kurt levantó la mirada a él, con los ojos muy abiertos―. Gracias por invitarme a venir.

Entonces Burt pareció recuperar su humor habitual―. Sin problema, chico ―sonrió―. Y llámame Burt. La cena está lista.

* * *

―Entonces, te gusta el fútbol, Blaine ―Burt dijo, mientras e echaba más guisantes en el plato. Kurt miró de su papá a su novio, mientras jugaba con las puntas del tenedor en la ensalada.

―Este, sí ―Blaine respondió―. Es decir, me gusta_ ver _el fútbol. Jugarlo está bien, sólo que... no es realmente lo mío.

Kurt lo miró―. Pero eres el mariscal de campo del equipo ―le recordó.

―No porque quisiera serlo ―Blaine dijo, los ojos sobre la comida. Se veía nervioso y como si prefiriera hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

Entonces Kurt se dio cuenta que jamás le había realmente preguntado a Blaine por la cuestión del fútbol. Simplemente había asumido que le gustaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que Blaine únicamente jugaba porque era lo que su papá quería que hiciera. Era bueno en ello porque tenía talento, pero además porque se esforzaba, para complacer a su padre.

Kurt decidió cambiar el tema, pero Burt intervino primero―. ¿Ya tienes algún plan para cuando termines la escuela, Blaine?

Blaine se vio incómodo―. Este ―dijo―. No lo sé. Creí que tenía todo planeado, pero... las cosas cambian, supongo. ―Se encogió de hombros y continuó cortando la carne en pequeños trozos.

―Kurt hizo solicitud en New York ―Burt le dijo y Kurt levantó la vista a él, con los ojos ensanchados, como si preguntará por qué diría algo así. No es que no quisiera contarle a Blaine, o no le hubiera dicho a propósito, tan sólo era que estaban pasando por muchas cosas y no necesitaban el estrés del futuro y la universidad por encima de todo lo que ya tenían.

―¿Sí? ―Blaine levantó la vista hacia Kurt y le sintió ligeramente―. Eso es genial.

Kurt sonrió y apartó la vista. Era pronto en su relación como para pensar tan a futuro, pero eventualmente tendrían que hacerlo.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Burt dijo y Kurt levantó la vista a él e intentó lograr que se detuviera, porque esto estaba rápidamente volviéndose incómodo. Burt lo ignoró - o no lo notó, Kurt no podía decirlo - y habló luego que Blaine asintió ligeramente―. La semana pasada, tú tenías novia.

―Papá ―Kurt dijo, dejando el tenedor y cubierto.

―Está bien ―Blaine dijo a Kurt, luego volvió la vista a Burt―. Yo - Quinn y yo únicamente estuvimos juntos porque siempre se nos dijo que deberíamos estarlo. Digamos que simplemente - acepté eso, pero este, aparentemente, ni siquiera - este, gustan, este, las chicas.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa a Blaine, porque sabía que le había sido difícil admitir eso a alguien que no fuera Kurt. Estaba llegando, mejorando cada día.

―De acuerdo ―Burt asintió. Parecía aceptarlo, pero Kurt sabía que quería decir más. No se lo permitiría, porque por mucho que Burt lo intentara, en realidad no entendía por lo que estaba pasando Blaine, especialmente ya que Kurt no le había dicho exactamente todo. Hizo una nota mental de hablarlo con él, contarle pequeños detalles, obviamente menos todo lo del sexo.

―Este ―Kurt dijo―. Papá, voy a terminar mi tarea. ―Se puso de pie y miró a Blaine, que parecía haber terminado la comida―. ¿Vienes? ―Kurt preguntó.

Blaine se puso de pie rápidamente y levantó el plato para llevarlo a la cocina―. Uh, gracias señor Hu - Burt. La cena estuvo grandiosa.

Burt le dio una sonrisa y luego miró a Kurt, la sonrisa desintegrándose―. La puerta permanece abierta.

* * *

―¿En serio? ―Kurt preguntó a Blaine, los ojos ensanchados.

―¿En serio qué? ―Blaine cuestionó, viéndose confuso.

―Tan sólo... resolviste ese problema de matemáticas como si no fuera nada para ti ―Kurt dijo, viendo a Blaine, el rostro era una máscara de sorpresa―. ¿Sin embargo no pudiste darte cuenta que Quinn no podía estar embarazada de ti? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Blaine rio y cerró el libro de matemáticas de Kurt. Se sentó y suspiró―. Nunca entenderé como no hice la cuenta más rápido.

―Yo tampoco ―Kurt le dijo, arrojando los libros al piso y cayendo junto a Blaine, las cabezas cerca.

―Hoy me llamó ―Blaine le dijo a Kurt, con sonrisa torcida.

―¿Oh, sí? ―Kurt preguntó y Blaine captó un breve momento de decepción en los brillantes ojos azules. Blaine bajó el brazo y posó una mano sobre la suya. Kurt no respondió, tan sólo le permitió colocar la mano ahí.

―Relájate ―dijo―. Llamó para recordarme el estúpido baile de San Valentín. Aparentemente, encontró un vestido que se ensanchara y escondiera su panza, o lo que sea. No sé porqué me lo estaba diciendo, pero sí... tengo que ir por ella a las 7 el sábado.

Kurt tan sólo asintió y Blaine le dio un ligero apretón en la mano―. Vas a ir, ¿verdad?

―No ―Kurt dijo, mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Blaine deseaba que simplemente le mostrara que estaba bien, tan sólo un pequeño, pequeño apretón de su mano detendría la familiar sensación de vacío en su estómago.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Quieres que vaya al baile de San Valentín solo? Eso es más que trágico.

Blaine rio―. ¿Por qué? ―preguntó―. No es que en realidad estés soltero, ¿sabes?

―De todas formas ―Kurt le dijo―. En realidad no quiero ver a Quinn encima de ti toda la noche, por lo que estaré simplemente bien aquí viendo 'Hairspray' por enésima ocasión, gracias.

―Sabes que ella no... ―Blaine calló, porque Kurt estaba frunciendo el ceño―. Kurt ―Blaine dijo, moviendo su cuerpo para verse a la cara―. ¿Quieres que le diga que se termina el trato? Lo haré. Porque, está bien, quizás todo lo de hacerlo público me asusta, tal vez no estoy totalmente preparado, pero al hemos las mentiras se acabarán y simplemente estoy tan cansado de mentir.

―Sí ―Kurt dijo―. Y entonces te cansarás de pelear, porque eso es lo que harás por un tiempo, pelearás por mostrarles a las personas que no hay nada mal contigo, que quién te guste no te hace una persona diferente a la que eras antes de aceptarlo. No puedes ganar, Blaine. De cualquier manera, te vas a cansar, por lo que al menos espera hasta que estés preparado para pelear. Tan sólo... sólo espera.

Blaine suspiró y se acercó a Kurt―. Siempre eres tan sensible ―sonrió, ligeramente, mirando hacia el blanco techo.

―Uno de los dos tiene que serlo ―Kurt le sonrió.

―Sigo pensando que deberías ir ―Blaine le informó.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque me gusta mirarte ―Blaine ladeó la cabeza―. Además, estoy bastante seguro que lo disfrutarás.

Kurt se acercó, lo que le dio a Blaine algo de alivio. Kurt suspiró y posicionó una mano gentilmente en el bíceps de Blaine. Blaine se estremeció―. Dejemos de hablar y besémonos, o algo.

Blaine giró el cuerpo y se movió para estar sobre Kurt. Le sonrió―. Di que irás.

―No ―Kurt dijo―. No puedes chantajearme de esta manera.

―¿No puedo? ―Blaine preguntó, bajando las caderas. Vio a Kurt tragando duro mientras los ojos océano caían para ver la parte baja de Blaine encontrarse con la suya. Blaine rio mientras Kurt se ruborizaba notoria y brillantemente en las mejillas.

―Mi papá tiene una pistola ―Kurt jadeó un poco, echando los ojos atrás ligeramente mientras Blaine presionaba su entrepierna en la Kurt.

―En serio ―Blaine dijo, bajando la boca para encontrar pálido cuello delgado de Kurt.

―No ―Kurt pronunció.

Blaine sonrió y pasó sus secos labios por todo el cuello de Kurt, empezando por el pequeño espacio tras la oreja. Arrastró los labios hasta el pulso de Kurt y succionó la piel. Kurt se estremeció bajo él.

―Hm ―Blaine susurró en el cuello de Kurt―. Tienes sabor a... este, algo que no puedo nombrar, pero es_ maravilloso._

―¿Me estás comiendo, o besando - ? _¡Oh!_ ―el aliento de Kurt atrapado en su garganta mientras Blaine presionaba la palma de su mano fuerte contra la semi-erección―. Oh - _Joder_, Blaine, ¿por qué harías -_ maldición _\- por qué harías esto mientras mi papá está - _¡oh!_ \- arriba? _Maldición._

Blaine ignoró las quejas y bajó lentamente el cierre de los pantalones de Kurt. En un rápido movimiento, Blaine deslizó la mano por la cinturilla de los calzoncillos de Kurt y lo agarró en una mano.

―¿Irías al baile? ―Blaine podía contra los labios de Kurt―. ¿Por favor? ―Comenzó a bombear la mano por la extensión de Kurt y los ojos destellantes de Kurt desaparecieron, sus lechosos párpados ocultándolos como una cortina.

―No ―Kurt dijo, sin aliento, mientras Blaine pasaba el pulgar sobre la hendidura. Ahora Kurt estaba completamente erecto y Blaine disfrutaba mucho de los ligeros y rasposos gemidos que estaba haciendo.

―¿En serio? ―Blaine preguntó, atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes―. ¿Ni siquiera ahora?

Kurt tarareó mientras Blaine lo bombeaba más fuerte y rápido, y Blaine sabía que estaba cerca por la manera en que respiraba se había acelerado y las caderas se estaban moviendo, la manera en que los ojos se echaban para atrás y que Blaine había acercado su boca sobre la de Kurt como tragarse el fuerte gemido que estaba emitiendo.

Blaine sabía que estaba cerca, por lo que apartó la mano.

Kurt se quejó contra los labios de Blaine, los dedos agarrándole la camisa. Intentaba hablar, pero las palabras le salieron en un embrollo de gruñidos incoherentes.

―Dime que irás al baile ―Blaine dijo, besando los labios de Kurt una vez―. Prometo que será divertido.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y gruñó. Blaine presionó dos dedos debajo del pene de Kurt y Kurt volvió a gemir.

―_Por favor_, Blaine ―jadeó.

―Di que irás ―Blaine instó, apartando el ahora húmedo cabello de la frente de Kurt―. Vamos, cariño. Dime que irás.

_Cariño._

Eso no había sido intencional y vio a Kurt reacción a ello, los ojos azules congelados por una fracción de segundo y los labios pausando medio gemido. Tan sólo era que Kurt le provocaba cosas, que nadie jamás le había hecho y verlo de esta manera, sabiendo que él se lo estaba haciendo, haciendo que se deshiciera, que desentrañara las costuras, volvía loco a Blaine. Estaba loco por Kurt y a veces, todavía le sorprendía, pero cuando miraba a Kurt, sabía que no había manera de que pudiera alguna vez estar más que perdidamente enamorado de él.

―Dime que irás ―Blaine dijo en voz baja en la oreja de Kurt, la voz un poco ronca.

―Bien ―Kurt finalmente habló―. Bien. Iré. Iré, ¿de acuerdo? Tan sólo -_ por favor,_ Blaine.

Blaine sonrió y volvió a cerrar la mano sobre la incipiente erección de Kurt. Movió la mano rápidamente de atrás para adelante un par de veces y entonces Kurt estuvo eyaculando en sus pantalones. Blaine no dejó de mover la mano hasta que las caderas de Kurt se hubieron detenido espasmódicamente. Sacó la mano y cayó de espaldas junto a Kurt.

―Eso fue candente ―le dijo, sin pensar.

Kurt simplemente se recostó ahí, respirando, con los ojos cerrados. Unos segundos después, Kurt se sentó y abrió la puerta del baño.

―No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer con mi papá aquí ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. ¡_Y _la puerta abierta!

Kurt le arrojó una toalla a Blaine para que pudiera limpiarse la mano. Sonrió mientras lo hacía y Kurt agarró un par nuevo de ropa interior y pantalones.

―Admite que te gustó el riesgo ―Blaine provocó―. Además, ¡ahora vas a ir al baile!

―Este, no ―Kurt dijo―. No voy.

―Pero dijiste que irías ―Blaine dijo, el gesto cayéndosele.

Kurt rio e hizo un gesto a sus pantalones―. Y no estaba mintiendo, ¿verdad? ―sonrió con suficiencia―. Me _fui_*.

Kurt dio a Blaine un guiño y luego se giró, y fue al baño, dejando a Blaine boquiabierto tras de sí.

* * *

Para: Blaine.  
_Me dijeron que pasara el mensaje. Los Nuevas Direcciones van a cantar en el baile. Sí (sarcasmo)._

Para: Kurt.  
_¡Lo que significa que después de todo irás!_

Para: Kurt.  
_Quise decir vas, no vienes. VAS._

Para: Blaine.  
_Desafortunadamente, sí. Esto significa que tu esfuerzo fue por nada._

Para: Kurt.  
_No por nada, no._

Para: Blaine.  
_¿Cuándo se volvió tu mente tan sucia?_

Para: Kurt.  
_¿La tuya cuándo tan limpia?_

Para: Blaine.  
_IlNo es así._

Para: Kurt.  
_Bien._

* * *

―¡Chico, te ves bien de traje!

―Gracias, Mercedes ―Kurt sonrió―. El púrpura aperlado es totalmente tu color.

Mercedes le sonrió y él se dio un último toque de laca en el cabello, antes de unirse a ella en la puerta.

―¿Listo para irnos? ―Mercedes preguntó.

El baile era el último lugar en el que Kurt quería estar, pero parte de él quería ver cómo Blaine con Quinn en público. Los había visto en los pasillos de la escuela, pero esto era diferente. Aquí tendrían que bailar. Kurt no podía decidir si era una buena o mala idea que asistiera.

Either way, le dio a Mercedes su mejor sonrisa.

―¡Listo!

* * *

El gimnasio de la escuela estaba oscuro y intrincadamente decorado, y Artie y Sam estaban cantando en la plataforma elevada que se suponía era un escenario. Las personas bailaban, cantaban y reían, y todos los pasillos eran arreglos de colores, formas y cuerpos escabulléndose.

Blaine estaba bailando con Quinn, porque eso se suponía que hicieran. Ella le cantaba al oído, porque ella claramente estaba tan harta de esto como él. El vestido era rojo y_ enorme_. Era ajustado por el busto, luego acampanada en una larga falda. Se preguntó lo que Kurt diría si lo viera. Sonrió ante la idea.

Blaine no podía apartar los ojos de la entrada. Estaba esperando ver ese perfectamente estilizado cabello castaño arena, esos brillantes ojos azules, esa impecable piel pálida de alabastro. Se preguntó, por un tiempo, si Kurt había cambiado de idea y decidió no venir.

―¿Estás buscando a tu novio? ―Quinn le siseó a la oreja―. Porque Probablemente no vendrá, ¿sabes? Sería algo triste si lo hiciera.

―Él estará aquí ―Blaine simplemente le dijo.

Quinn levantó la vista hacia él y rodó los ojos. Blaine suspiró y volvió a mirar a la puerta. Vio a Mercedes y Rachel entrando, riendo, Mercedes vestida en púrpura, Rachel, en rosa. Kurt tenía que estar con ellas, ¿no?

Blaine se quedó en el lugar, simplemente balanceándose un poco con Quinn, entonces vio esos buscados ojos azules, el perfecto cabello, la pálida y casi traslúcida piel. Lo miró parpadear, lenta y cuidadosamente, los ojos mirando alrededor del salón, con dedicación. Blaine sintió el corazón hundírsele mientras Kurt giraba la cabeza para sonreír a Mike Chang, que lo había saludado.

Cuando Kurt sonrió, lo debilitó.

Cuando Kurt le sonreía _a él_, le prendió fuego por dentro.

Kurt volvió la cabeza, lentamente y entonces los ojos aterrizaron en Blaine. Kurt sonrió, parpadeó, luego volvió a sonreír, seguido por un par más de parpadeos rápidos. Blaine correspondió a la sonrisa y Kurt le dio el más sutil de guiños, antes de darse la vuelta hacia todos sus amigos.

―Lo están mirando ―Quinn dijo y Blaine volvió de golpe a la realidad. Se había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, nervioso―. ¿Quién?

―Ellos.

Blaine miró en la dirección que Quinn señaló y vio a Puck, Kenny y Karofsky parados por la mesa de refrigerios. Puck le estaba frunciendo el ceño a Blaine. Karofsky y Kenny estaban mirando en dirección a Kurt. Karofsky tenía el ceño fruncido y Kenny sonreía de oreja a oreja, igual que el gato Cheshire. Blaine los miró, luego volvió a girarse.

Ellos podían ver todo lo que quisieran, Kurt era suyo t no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo.

* * *

**Mi mente para siempre va a estar alucinando que las personas en realidad estén leyendo esto. Y nuevamente, gracias a todos los que comentan como siempre :D Háganme saber qué les parece :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	24. Chapter 24

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada me pertenece! Muy bien, entonces tan sólo les voy a recordar que agarré algo del canon en este capítulo, porque lo planeé hace mucho tiempo y no quería cambiarlo. También lo he cambiado un poco, por lo que con suerte está bien :) Además, gracias a ittlebitz (tumblr) que me hizo llorar con su imagen del campo **

** post/17074033927/what-happens-when-i-explore-ipad-apps-while-on **

**Es la primera cosa hecha para éste fic y morí un poco, ¡muchas gracias! :)**

* * *

**Capítul 24:**

―Tiene alcohol.

Kurt levantó la vista del rojizo líquido en el vaso de plástico que Rachel le había dado antes de irse a preparar para su solo, el que estaría cantando después.

―Este, ¿qué? ―preguntó Blaine, que había llegado por la puerta lateral y ahora estaba apoyado con la espalda contra el muro.

―El ponche ―Blaine le dijo―. No lo bebas. Tiene alcohol.

Kurt volvió a bajar la vista al vaso, entonces lo dejó en el piso en una esquina, donde nadie lo tiraría. Fue y se paró junto a Blaine, pero no demasiado cerca.

―No lo voy a beber ―le dijo fuerte, por encima del sonido de Santana cantando Adele―. Es de Rachel.

Blaine asintió, luego hizo un gesto hacia el escenario―. Se escucha bien.

Kurt coincidió y se pararon ahí son decir una palabra por unos minutos, simplemente observando a Santana cantando. Las personas se estaban balanceando en la pista de baile y la música lentamente casi a la deriva de los altavoces y por el aire y Kurt se sintió calmado, a gusto.

―Este es el conjunto menos elaborado que te he visto usar. ―Kurt volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Blaine, que estaba pasando los ojos por el simple traje negro de Kurt―. Te ves muy bien ―Blaine le dijo, sus ojos café dorado encontrando los azules de Kurt.

―Gracias ―Kurt le dio su mejor sonrisa, luego bajó la mirada al igualmente liso traje negro de Blaine. Tenía una pequeña flor roja fijada en la solapa, probablemente a juego con el vestido de Quinn, que era un desastre andante. La había visto antes y se preguntó que poseería a una persona para comprar algo por el estilo. Kurt sabía que ella estaba tratando de ocultar la panza, pero si era honesto, de estar en la posición de ella, hubiera preferido que todo mundo lo descubriera a usar algo como eso―. Te ves muy apuesto, también.

Blaine sonrió y volvió a mirar al escenario.

―Entonces ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Cuándo recibes tu corona?

Blaine frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a Kurt con un suspiro―. Pronto, creo ―le dijo―. Espero no ganar. Quinn me mataría, pero espero no ganar.

―Estoy seguro que ser el rey tiene sus ventajas ―Kurt bromeó.

Blaine rio―. En realidad, es príncipe ―le informó a Kurt―. Alguien se quejó el año pasado, diciendo que los títulos de rey y reina deberían reservarse para el baile de graduación, o algo.

―Oh ―Kurt dijo―. Entonces, Príncipe Blaine. Entonces, si ganas, ¿eso qué me hace? ¿La putita del príncipe?

Blaine levantó la vista hacia él, con rostro solemne―. No ―pronunció―. Eso todavía te hace mi novio.

* * *

―¡Momento de anunciar al príncipe y princesa del San Valentín de McKinley High! ―El director Figgins dijo animadamente al micrófono―. ¡Esto es emocionante! ¡Me pregunto quiénes podrían ser!

Blaine frunció el ceño, ya que todo mundo sabía exactamente quiénes serían. Esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes esta vez, que quizás él no ganaría, quizás Puck o alguien pudiera tener la oportunidad. Él lo sabía mejor.

El lugar estaba extrañamente silencioso y las personas miraban a Figgins, que sostenía un sobre rojo.

―¡Y el príncipe de San Valentín de McKinley High es ―Figgins dijo con marcado acento. Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, en un intento por crear suspenso―, el señor Blaine Anderson!

Blaine suspiró y formó una sonrisa, porque eso estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Quinn le dio un abrazo a medias y luego lo soltó. Avanzó y subió al escenario, ahora los aplausos estaban muriendo.

―¡Felicitaciones, Blaine Anderson! ―Figgins sonrió y Blaine hizo lo propio. Figgins le colocó la estúpida corona en la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia los 'tronos', que simplemente eran sillas con tela de satén rojo sobre ellas. Blaine tomó asiento, todavía sonriendo y deseando que pudiera estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

―¡Ahora, anunciar a la princesa!

Blaine suspiró y se desplomó en la silla. Pudo ver a Quinn instantáneamente en ese vestido. Estaba sonriendo engreídamente como si esperara su nombre. También todos miraron hacia ella. En realidad no tenía sentido hacer esto, debieron simplemente darles las coronas y evitar toda la parafernalia.

―La princesa de San Valentín de McKinley High es ―Figgins volvió a decir, pausando con propósito dramático.

Excepto que esta vez la pausa duró más. Blaine levantó la vista para verlo mientras bajaba la mirada a la tarjeta, frunciendo las cejas. Blaine se preguntó si alguien había garabateado el nombre con letra ilegible. Pensó en ponerse de pie e ir a ver si él podía entenderlo, pero Figgins levantó la vista a la silenciosa multitud.

―Es - ah... ―Figgins tartamudeó en el micrófono, la voz haciendo eco por la lugar―. Es Kurt Hummel.

Blaine se inclinó, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. _¿Qué era esto? _Escaneó a la multitud buscando a Kurt, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Giró la cabeza cuando escuchó un fuerte sollozo, pero simplemente era Quinn, que corría hacia la salida. Blaine entrecerró los ojos, buscándolo. Tenía que estar en algún lugar.

Entonces vio a una oscura figura abriéndose camino entre las personas y dirigiéndose a la misma salida. Blaine se puso de pie, se quitó la corona y contempló, viendo a Puck, Karofsky, Kenny y los otros jugadores riéndose histéricamente en la esquina trasera. Otros también comenzaron a reírse.

Blaine se puso de pie y Figgins le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

―Voy a ver si Quinn está bien ―informó, antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras y pasar a la multitud que reía.

Abrió la puerta y frenéticamente dio un vistazo. No había señal de ninguno. Blaine fue a la izquierda y se dirigió a un pasillo largo y estrecho. Miró en cada puerta abierta mientras iba por el corredor. Dio la vuelta cuando alcanzó el final y fue en otra dirección, porque no había manera de que Kurt pudiera haber ido muy lejos en tan poco tiempo.

Blaine hizo lo mismo cuando se dirigió a otro pasillo y se detuvo en la cuarta puerta a la derecha, porque podía oír susurros frenéticos procedentes del interior. Abrió la puerta y vio a Kurt yendo y viniendo, luciendo como si no tuviera idea de lo que hacer.

―Oye ―Blaine dijo, acercándose―. Oye, para. Para, Kurt.

Kurt se detuvo frente a él, sus ojos azules ensanchados y llenos de ansiedad.

―Respira profundo ―Blaine asintió―. Respira profundo. Va a estar bien.

―¿Cómo? ―Kurt espetó, repentinamente―. ¿Cómo va a estar bien? ¿Ser humillado frente a toda la escuela está bien?

Blaine encendió la luz, porque no podía ver en la oscuridad. Kurt rápidamente se cubrió los ojos y dio la vuelta. Blaine extendió la mano y agarró una silla.

―Aquí ―dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kurt―. Siéntate.

Kurt le permitió llevarlo a la silla. Blaine acercó otra silla para encararlo.

―Son idiotas ―Blaine pronunció, con un gruñido silencioso.

―¿Quiénes?

―El equipo de fútbol ―Blaine aclaró―. Y Kenny.

Kurt lo observe con ojos bien abiertos por un par de pálpitos―. ¿Lo sabías?

Blaine levantó la vista, con los ojos más abiertos que los de Kurt―. ¿Qué? ―preguntó, incrédulamente―. ¿Yo - me estás preguntando si sabía que lo iban a hacer?

Kurt únicamente asintió, dos veces.

―Kurt, nunca - yo nunca lo haría ―sacudió la cabeza―. No. Dos. Por supuesto, no lo sabía.

Kurt no se veía convencido, descompuesto, pero no convencido―. Fuiste muy insistente con que viniera ―dijo, en voz baja.

Blaine abrió la boca, luego extendió el brazo y atrapó la barbilla de Kurt gentilmente entre el pulgar e índice. Le levantó la cabeza―. Mírame ―Blaine instó y los ojos azul océano de Kurt se encontraron con los suyos―. Nunca. Ni en un millón de años te haría eso. Puedo ver por qué no confías en mí, pero Dios, Kurt, te - te amo, ¿recuerdas? Tan sólo quería que vinieras porque quiero tenerte siempre cerca. No quería que te sentaras solo en casa viendo 'Hairspray'. Te quería aquí, conmigo, incluso si no podías estar _conmigo_, seguirías estando ahí, ¿sabes? Quizás sea estúpido, no lo sé. ―Blaine suspiró―. Pero sé que de hacer sabido algo de esto, lo habría parado. Nunca hubiera dejado que te sucediera esto. Jamás.

―Simplemente - no entiendo cómo planearon todo esto sin su - ¿cómo te llamó Puck el primer día? - Oh, sí, su _'chico número uno'._ ¿Me puedes explicar eso, Blaine? ―Kurt continuó antes que Blaine pudiera responder―. No creo que puedas, porque es hecho es que ellos no se mueven sin tu aprobación. Pocos saben que su chico número uno es en realidad un _gay_ número uno y se está jodiendo al saco de arena residente. Y enfatizo la palabra 'jodiendo', Blaine, porque si estás en esto - y estoy bastante seguro que lo estás – entonces eso es todo lo que sido: Joder, sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, el corazón martillándole en el pecho―. No ―le dijo―. No, Kurt. No, te am-

―No ―Kurt dijo, inflexiblemente―. No, no es así. No me amas, Blaine. Deja de actuar.

―¡No es un acto! ―Blaine gruñó frustrado. Necesitaba desesperadamente que Kurt le creyera―. ¡Dios, te amo! ¡Nunca haría algo para lastimarte, nunca otra vez! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Eso fue bajo, cobarde y asqueroso, y ¿sabes qué? Quizás pienses que yo soy todas esas cosas - no te culparía, pero por favor, Kurt. No creas que podría hacerte esto a ti.

Kurt se vio angustiado, los ojos azules cayeron al piso. Enterró la cabeza en sus manos y suspiró como si tan sólo quisiera que todo se fuera.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, acercando la silla más cerca de Kurt. Extendió el brazo y bajó las manos del rostro de Kurt, luego las sostuvo en las suyas.

―Quiero creerte ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja.

―Créeme ―Blaine asintió―. Nunca he estado simplemente jodiéndote, Kurt. Siempre ha sido más, mucho más, tanto más que a veces me asusta, pero no renunciaría a nada de esto, por nada del mundo.

Kurt no se vio convencido. Blaine respiró profundo, luego habló―. Mira ―dijo―. Te lo probaré. Voy a ir, subiré al escenario y se los diré. Les diré a todos que soy gay. Les diré que estoy enamorado de ti. Les diré que ninguno me conoce. Lo haré, Kurt. Te lo probaré. Yo -

―Espera ―Kurt dijo, empujando a Blaine de nuevo en la silla―. No lo hagas.

―Tengo que -

―¿Recuerda que te dije que no quiero ser la razón que te haga hacerlo contra tu voluntad? Era en serio. Te creo, ¿de acuerdo? De verdad. Te creo. Lo siento. No era mi intención asumirlo, tan sólo me dio pánico. Temía que pudieras lastimarme de esa manera. Temía - bueno. Tan sólo temía.

Blaine asintió, intencionalmente―. Está bien ―susurró―. Lo entiendo. Sólo que - quiero que sepas que nunca te lastimaría. He acabado con esas bromas infantiles. Soy tuyo tanto como quieras. Ellos no significan nada. Tan sólo tú.

Kurt suspiró y exhaló inestables respiraciones. Blaine entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kurt y vio directamente a esos brillantes ojos. Kurt parpadeó rápido y Blaine podía decir por la manera en que estaba tomando respiraciones artificiales, lentas, cuidadosas que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

―Oye ―dijo―. Puedes llorar frente a mí, ¿lo sabes? No te juzgaré. ―Kurt respiró con dificultad, luego espiró, un pequeño sollozo se le escapó de la garganta―. Simplemente no pienso que deberías ―Blaine terminó y Kurt levantó la vista con ojos inquisitivos, la ceja derecha enarcada.

―¿Q-qué?

―No pienso que deberías ―Blaine repitió―. Creo que deberías volver ahí y mostrarles que no ganaron con esta estúpida broma - o como quieras llamarlo. Creo que deberías ir y sonreír, hacerles ver que no pueden derrumbarte, que eres más fuerte que ellos.

Kurt estuvo en silencio por un segundo y Blaine le vio las lágrimas queriéndole salir de los enrojecidos ojos. Una sola lágrima le corrió por el rostro y no hizo movimiento alguno para pararla. Blaine extendió el brazo y arrastró el pulgar gentilmente sobre el lugar húmedo, atrapándola, matándola, desapareciéndola.

―No puedo hacerlo ―Kurt dijo.

―Tienes que hacerlo ―Blaine le informó―. Sólo pienso que ellos deberían saber que no tienes miedo.

―Pero _sí_ tengo miedo -

―No ―Blaine negó con la cabeza―. No, no tienes miedo. Estás _herido _y yo haría lo que fuera para aliviarte. Pero por ahora, todo lo que puedo decirte es que tengas valor, como sé que lo tienes. Ve adentro, muéstrales que Kurt Hummel no puede ser derribado por una estúpida e infantil broma de instituto. Muéstrales al Kurt Hummel que no teme lo que otros piensen de él. Muéstrales al Kurt Hummel que me inspira a diario, porque Dios, yo nunca podría ser tan valiente como tú ―Blaine incitó―. Muéstrales al Kurt Hummel del que me enamoré.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, las manos temblándole ligeramente en el agarre de Blaine. Blaine apretó su agarre, esperando que se entendiera como un gesto de confort.

―No puedo ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza luego de un prolongado silencio.

―Estaré ahí contigo ―Blaine le recordó―. Incluso te agarraré de la mano, si quieres. ―Kurt rápidamente sacudió la cabeza―. De acuerdo, no agarré tu mano, pero todavía estaré ahí y tal vez no sea una gran consolación, pero tan sólo quiero que sepas que estoy ahí para ti.

Kurt tan sólo miró abajo a las manos entrelazadas por poco tiempo y Blaine lo observó respirar lenta y establemente, intentando calmarse.

―Este ―Kurt tosió un poco―. ¿Las personas no se preguntarán dónde estás?

―Dije que iba a ver a Quinn.

―Oh ―Kurt asintió―. Debe estar enfadada. Ella debió haber ganado.

Blaine le dio a Kurt un ligero asentimiento―. Quizás ―dijo―. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

Kurt volvió a asentir levemente y lo observó, esperando que hablara.

―Cuando era un niño ―Blaine comenzó, acariciando los nudillos de Kurt suavemente―. Mi madre me leía cuentos. En ese entonces ella estaba bien, no como ahora. Como sea, me leía historias de príncipes rescatando princesas que cantaban de altas torres y dejó de hacerlo un día, luego que le hice una pregunta.

Kurt lo miraba fijamente. Esnifó un poco y los ojos todavía le brillaban con las lágrimas.

―Es gracioso, porque acabo de recordarlo hace unas semanas y digamos que disparó muchas cosas en mi mente ―Blaine sintió un poco―. Le pregunté qué pasaría si el príncipe llegaba a la torre y no había princesa, y ella dijo que por supuesto había una princesa, porque de otra manera, no habría nadie cantando. Le dije que no me refería a eso. Le dije que quería decir que si el príncipe llegaba a la torre y había otro príncipe ahí arriba, de algún manera. Entonces tuvo un poco de pánico. En ese entonces no entendí la razón, pero ahora sí. Ella me dijo que eso imposible y que si sucedía debía haber algo muy mal con ambos príncipes -

―¿Ella dijo eso? ―Kurt preguntó un poco incrédulo.

Blaine asintió―. Sip ―confirmó―. Cuando salí con Quinn, mi mamá me preguntó si recordaba esa historia - no la parte en que hice la temida pregunta que fue obviamente una señal de mi flamante homosexualidad ―Blaine aclaró y Kurt sonrió un poco―. Me preguntó si recordaba la historia en sí y le dije que algo así, un poco. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo entonces? ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Me dijo que había encontrado a mi princesa. No es broma, de verdad lo dijo. Me dijo que Quinn era mi princesa. Estaba comenzando a llegar a ese punto, por lo que pude culpar a la medicación, pero así es como en realidad es mamá, Kurt. Ella no es mejor que mi papá, es decir, con excepción de la violencia.

―El punto es, Kurt ―Blaine continuó―. Me di cuenta que Quinn definitivamente no es mi princesa. Descubrí que... Bueno. _Tú lo eres._

Kurt lo miró boquiabierto durante una fracción de segundo―. De acuerdo ―dijo―. De acuerdo, no tienes que restregarme lo de la princesa, Bla-

―¡No me refería a eso! ―Blaine le dijo―. Quise decir que - y sólo es una advertencia, eso podría ser lo más cursi que haya dicho en toda mi vida - Quise decir que llegué a la cima de la torre y no encontré a una princesa, como esperaba. Encontré un príncipe. _Tú_. Tú eres mi príncipe, Kurt, tan loco y cliché como pueda sonar, es verdad. Eres tú, siempre serás tú.

Kurt levantó la vista a él, negando con la cabeza, y estaba sonriendo, el pecho temblando un poco por la risa atrapada. Blaine vio varias lágrimas caer e intentó secarlas, pero Kurt únicamente le agarró la mano con fuerza.

―Me temo que te sacaron directamente de una novela romántica, Blaine Anderson ―Kurt sonrió, las lágrimas todavía cayendo―. Aunque no creo que quiera regresarte.

―Bien ―Blaine también sonrió―. Bien, mantenme aquí contigo.

Kurt simplemente sonrió y volvió la mirada a Blaine a través de esos azules y llorosos ojos.

―Puedes hacerlo, lo sé ―Blaine pronunció, finalmente atrapó las lágrimas de Kurt con la manga de su saco―. Sé que fue una destroza y enferma broma, pero cuando miras a la realidad de todo, deberías estar ahí arriba conmigo.

Kurt se vio pensativo por unas corazonadas, luego asintió―. Puedo hacerlo.

―Sé que puedes ―Blaine sonrió. Se inclinó para depositar un beso a los hinchados labios rojos de Kurt. Saboreó la sal y fresas―. Te amo.

* * *

―¡No se supone que estés aquí! ―Quinn le gritó a Blaine cuando entró por la perra del baño de chicas. Ella estaba de pie frente al lavamanos, secándose las lágrimas negras por la máscara.

―Sólo vine a ver si estás bien -

―Bueno, ¡no lo estoy! ―Quinn espetó―. Deberías haberte ahorrado la molestia.

―Si ayuda, Kurt piensa que tú deberías haber ganado ―Blaine ofreció y Quinn gruñó.

―¡Bueno, eso es porque _yo debí haber ganado_! ―razonó―. ¡Obviamente debieron darse cuenta! ―Hizo un gesto a su estómago―. Es decir, ¡mírame! ¡Me veo como una de esas personas en 'The Biggest Loser*'!

Blaine sonrió un poco. Ella estaba lejos de ser enorme, todavía era pequeña, sólo que embarazada.

―¡No sé de qué sonríes! ―espetó―. Votar a él y a ti probablemente significa que saben que te lo estás follando.

Blaine no puntualizó que lo que Kurt y él hacían no era 'follar', porque Quinn parecía que pudiera atacarlo con algo.

―Quinn, mira ―suspiró―. Sé que nos agradamos mucho, pero honestamente, no estás gorda y no lo hicieron porque sepan lo tuyo, o lo mío. Lo hicieron porque es la idea que tienen de broma, ¿bien? Querían lastimarlo, entonces lo lastimaron. Fin de la historia. Eso no se les ha pasado por la cabeza. No pensaron en ti, ni en mí, o que posiblemente estés embarazada, o que yo me acueste con Kurt. Tan sólo piensan que son inteligentes.

Quinn gruñó y se desplomó contra la pared tanto como podía en el vestido. Parecía haberse calmado un poco―. Simplemente ya no quiero ser yo misma ―le dijo, en voz baja―. ¿Alguna vez te sientes así? ¿Tan sólo querer ser alguien más, aunque piensas que lo tienes todo?

―Todos los días ―Blaine le dijo―. Hay cosas que desearía cambiar cada día.

―¿El gusto por los penes?

Blaine se atragantó un poco―. Este, no ―dijo, aclarándose la garganta―. Ser lo suficientemente valiente como para contarle a todos que así es. El mundo siento poco receptivo. El dolor que he causado a tantas personas. Todo eso. ¿Y tú?

―El bebé ―dijo, inmediatamente―. Nunca tendría sexo con Puckerman. El chico es un estúpido.

Blaine rio un poco. Decidió que Quinn estaba bien, incluso si era una gran cabrona y a snob. Tan sólo estaba intentando encontrar su camino―. ¿Se los dicho a tus padres?

―¿Parezco muerta? ―Quinn respondió―. No me respondas.

―Nunca hablamos cuando estuvimos juntos ―Blaine dijo.

―Eso es porque nos odiados mutuamente ―le informó―. ¿Alguna vez te gusté?

Blaine vaciló aquí. No podía decirle rotundamente que no podía soportarla. Se encogió de hombros―. Yo - nunca fuimos muy parecidos.

―Está bien ―Quinn asintió―. Jamás me gustaste. Es decir, obviamente eres atractivo, pero sólo - Sí. Nunca fuimos muy parecidos.

Blaine únicamente asintió. Esta era la charla más larga que hacían tenido, la primera conversación real y fue cuando la relación había terminado.

―¿Lo amas?

Blaine levantó la mirada. No lo dudó―. Sí.

―¿De verdad tienes sexo con él? ―hizo una mueca.

―Sí ―volvió a decir.

―Puaj ―Quinn dijo, arrugando la nariz alrededor del tabique. Blaine frunció el ceño. Ella se puso de pie y se secó los ojos en el espejo―. Bien, como sea. Me voy a casa.

Blaine la observó ir a la perra y abrirla. Ella se dio la vuelta.

―El trato sigue vigente, Anderson ―le informó, la vieja Quinn estaba de vuelta―. Le cuentas a alguien y tendré tu nombre y la palabra 'maricón' impresa, puesta y pintada por todas partes.

―Dios, Quinn, hablas tan elocuentemente ―Blaine bromeó en respuesta―. ¿Cómo no te coronaron princesa?

* * *

Blaine se sentó en el trono, porque Figgins le había dicho que lo hiciera. Mercedes terminó la canción y el lugar quedó en silencio, porque Kurt había abierto la puerta y entró. Todas las miradas del lugar estaban sobre él y se veía aterrado. Blaine captó su mirada y le di un asentimiento de ánimo, intentando enviarle un mensaje mental.

_Tú puedes hacer esto._

* * *

Kurt subió al escenario, toda la sala inquietantemente silenciosa. Blaine estaba sentado en el trono falso, observándolo con grandes ojos avellana. Ahora la corona estaba de vuelta en su cabeza. El corazón de Kurt estaba martillando violentamente en su pecho y se sentía mareado y un poco enfermo, pero podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Era la única manera de demostrarles que no habían ganado.

El detector Figgins le dio una triste sonrisa mientras le colocaba la tiara sobre la cabeza. El lugar todavía estaba en un doloroso silencio y vio a sus amigos mirarlo con ojos de lástima. Estaba cansado de la lástima, ya no podía lidiar con la lástima.

Kurt avanzó y agarró el micrófono stand en sus temblorosas manos. Inclinó la cabeza acercándose y habló.

―McKinley ―comenzó―. No sé si se dan cuenta, pero me acaban de hacer realeza. Lo que significa que gobierno sobre todos ustedes. ¡Gracias, chicos! ―Le sonrió a los jugadores, que lo miraban boquiabiertos, luego dio la vuelta, con la cabeza en alto y tomó asiento junto a Blaine.

El salón permaneció en silencio por otro par de segundos, luego Figgins habló al micrófono―. ¡Muy bien! ¡McKinley! ―dijo―. ¡Que continué la diversión! Nuevas Direcciones, ¿dónde está la música?

Tina, Brittany y Rory rápidamente corrieron al escenario y comenzaron a entonar una canción que Kurt no conocía. Afortunadamente fue un número en vivo. Kurt miró de reojo a Blaine, quien estaba sonriendo.

―Eso fue muy valiente ―Blaine le dijo.

―Puede que tenga que ver a un doctor por los rápidos latidos de mi corazón ―Kurt bromeó.

Blaine rio un poco―. Aunque, totalmente en serio ―dijo―. Estoy realmente orgulloso de que lo hicieras.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo, sonriendo―. Lamento haberte acusado de ser cómplice de ellos. Simplemente me perdí un poco, supongo. En realidad no pienso que seas nada como ellos.

Blaine suspiró ligeramente―. Me alegra que no sea así ―informó―. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no serlo.

―No creo que tengas que esforzarte ―Kurt dijo, su codo rozando el de Blaine. Era extraño, estando a la vista de esa manera, arriba del escenario, con el resto del mundo debajo―. ¿Quinn se fue a casa?

Blaine inclinó la cabeza―. Sí ―dijo―. Tuvo una ligera crisis, luego me amenazó y se fue. Nada a diferente a lo usual ―se encogió de hombros.

―¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? ―Kurt preguntó, esperanzadoramente.

―En realidad, sí. El padre de ella nos trajo ―Blaine le dijo―. Pero primero, creo que tendré una pequeña conversación con mis buenos amigos Noah, David y Kenneth.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, en advertencia. No quería que Blaine se peleara por él. Estaba cansado de peleas y disputas, y todo el drama. Tan sólo quería superarlo todo. Estarían fuera de eso muy pronto.

―Dije 'una pequeña conservación', Kurt, no que les 'romperé algunos brazos' ―Blaine rio mientras Tina comenzaba su solo―. Relájate.

Kurt no estaba convencido. Permaneció en silencio, escuchando el sonido de la casi tranquilizadora voz de Tina.

―No puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya ―Blaine dijo, junto a él.

―¿Cuál va a ser tu excusa? ―Kurt preguntó y Blaine reaccionó con una expresión de confusión―. Digo, ¿qué explicación les vas a dar para defender al chico gay? ―Blaine estaba callado y Kurt lo escuchó suspirar en derrota. Sin embargo, sabía que no era muy propio de Blaine dejar las cosas―. ¿Ves? ―Kurt dijo―. No necesito que me defiendas, aunque lo aprecio mucho. Está bien. Guárdate los puños. Casi estamos fuera de aquí.

―Quieres decir que tú lo estás. ―Kurt lo miró perplejamente. Probablemente éste no era el mejor momento para tener esa conversación―. Lo siento, no me refería a nada con eso ―Blaine negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Kurt, los brazos se presionaban al ras―. Creo que es una noche para nuestro campo, Kurt ―suspiró, felizmente.

―¿_Nuestro _campo? ―Kurt preguntó, enarcando una ceja en duda―. ¿Desde cuándo _tu_ campo es _nuestro_?

―Desde siempre ―Blaine sonrió. Kurt se desplomó y empujado el brazo más cerca del de Blaine. No lo entendía, pero decidió que no había necesidad para mayor comentario. Sin embargo, Blaine se sentía diferente―. El campo nunca fue sólo para mí, también era para ti, porque como te dije, siempre has sido tú. Siempre lo serás.

Entonces Kurt sonrió, el corazón le dio un ligero vuelco―. Mi novio, el romántico ―provocó.

―Mi novio, el cínico ―Blaine molestó, si rodilla tocando la de Kurt. Kurt dio un vistazo. No parecía que nadie estuviera viendo―. Tu romántico novio te ama, Kurt Hummel ―Blaine sonrió. Kurt todavía se sentía mal por no responderle que lo amaba, pero no creía que el momento fuera el indicado, por ahora. Eventualmente llegaría.

Kurt asintió y le dio a Blaine una sonrisa, luego miró allá multitud y escuchó a Tina todavía cantando. Susurró, fuerte sobre la voz de ella―. Tu cínico novio lo sabe.

* * *

**Entonces, sí, lo del canon, pero cambiado :) Estoy planeando tener una confrontación Blaine Karofsky/Puck/Kenny :)**

* * *

*Programa de la NBC, en el que los concursantes obesos y con sobrepeso intentan perder el mayor peso posible.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	25. Chapter 25

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada me pertenece! Nuevamente, ittlbitz hizo una imagen para el capítulo anterior post/17144583820/posting-resized-version **

**:) **

* * *

**Capítulo 25:**

―No puedo tomarte en serio con esa cosa puesta ―Kurt rio―. ¡Oh Dios, Blaine, no hagas eso! Blai- ¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! No ―Kurt sonrió, sentándose―. Blaine, no - sólo estoy... ―Kurt extendió el brazo y quitó la barata tiara de la cabeza de Blaine.

Eran cerca de las 7 a.m. (Kurt había visto su teléfono) y el sol era una gran esfera de luz en el pálido cielo. Hacía frío y el aliento de Kurt salía en pequeñas bocanadas de vaho. No ayudaba que estuviera desnudo con tan sólo el cuerpo caliente de Blaine y una delgada manta que normalmente cubría el asiento trasero de su auto, para mantenerlo caliente.

Kurt estaba de costado, su pierna izquierda subida de lado del muslo derecho de Blaine y Blaine estaba deslizando el dedo dentro y fuera de su entrada, que todavía estaba un poco sensible por lo que habían hecho anoche. Blaine respiraba en el hueco del cuello de Kurt y moviendo la erección un poco contra el muslo de Kurt mientras con los dedos lo dilataba.

Kurt soltó la tiara y se rindió con un suspiro, porque Blaine estaba doblando los dedos justo de la manera correcta y lo estaba excitando oírlo jadear contra su piel de esa manera. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Blaine contra su cuerpo y el pecho se alzaba y bajaba a ritmo con el suyo. Cuando todavía estaban así de cerca, Kurt siempre se sentía de alguna manera conectado con Blaine.

―Este ―Blaine murmuró contra el cuello de Kurt, sus dientes mordiendo muy suavemente la piel―. Me encanta tener mis dedos dentro de ti.

―Lo sé ―Kurt le dijo e intentó reír, pero Blaine extiendo la mano libre y bajó los labios para encontrarse con los suyos. Kurt permitió a Blaine besarlo perezosamente, la lengua deslizándosele a través de los dientes y encontrando la de Kurt, cayendo en un ritmo estable. Los dedos de Blaine todavía se metían en la entrada de Kurt. Se estaban moviendo más libremente ahora que fue dilatado un poco más.

La mano izquierda de Blaine se estaba presionando ligeramente al costado del pálido cuello de Kurt y Kurt bajó su mano para acariciar el pene erecto de Blaine, que ahora se le estaba enterrando incómodamente en el estómago. Blaine profundizó el beso cuando Kurt lo acarició y únicamente tras tres o cuatro movimientos, Blaine ya estaba eyaculando.

―Joder ―Blaine susurró, una vez que se hubo apartado de la boca de Kurt. Presionó la frente contra la de él y estaba caliente y sudada. El movimiento de los dedos de Blaine se había ralentizado un poco y Kurt se encontró necesitando volver a moverlos más rápido, porque estaba cerca luego de haber visto a Blaine eyacular tan rápido simplemente por unas cuantas caricias.

―Blaine ―Kurt espiró, presionándose sobre los dedos de Blaine. Blaine maldijo en voz baja.

―Lo siento ―pronunció, antes de volver a acelerar los dedos―. Dios, eres perfecto.

Kurt no respondió. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios mientras sentía el clímax crecer más y más, y luego la otra mano de Blaine estaba bombeando su pene y fue demasiado que soportar. El mundo se volvió blanco cerca del borde y la visión borrosa mientras eyaculaba fuerte y rápido, con un gemido que sonó sospechosamente como el nombre de Blaine. Blaine no detuvo los dedos, ni el bombeo de la mano hasta que Kurt había vuelto del orgasmo completamente.

Blaine colapsó sobre él y respiraron juntos por mucho tiempo. El cuerpo de Blaine era frío contra el de Kurt de la cintura para arriba.

―Sexo de campo ―Blaine le dijo luego de un tiempo―. Poco a poco se está convirtiendo en mi clase favorita de sexo.

―El sexo de campo es sucio ―Kurt remarcó.

―¡_Exactamente_! ―Blaine sonrió y lo besó mil y un veces, y Kurt olvidó su propio nombre.

* * *

Blaine dejó a Kurt en casa, porque le dijo a su padre que se quedaría con Rachel después del baile. Blaine volvió a casa, se deshizo del traje arrugado y se duchó. Se vistió, luego fue abajo. Su papá no estaba en casa y su mamá estaba viendo repeticiones de 'Criminal Minds'. Blaine se deslizó por la puerta y volvió al auto, y comenzó a conducir.

Había fingido con Kurt, fingido que se había olvidado de cuán enojado estaba con los jugadores de fútbol, pero cada vez que recordaba aquel horrible silencio y luego la risa que le daba escalofríos en la columna, la sangre le hervía.

Blaine todavía no tenía un plan, condujo sin rumbo por un tiempo. Con el tiempo, se encontró en la casa de Puck. Se sentó en el seguro por al menos diez minutos, luego abrió la puerta y fue por el sendero. Había hecho esto un millón de veces antes, pero ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes.

―Anderson ―Puck sonrió cuando abrió la puerta. Blaine la mano levantada en anticipación de chocar las palmas y simplemente entró―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Necesitamos hablar ―Blaine le informó.

Puck se encogió de hombros, bostezó y luego le hizo el gesto a Blaine de seguirlo a la sala de estar. Se sentaron de frente el uno al otro y Puck apagó la televisión―. Sé de qué se trata esto ―pronunció, luego volvió a bostezar.

―Lo sabes ―Blaine dijo inexpresivo y ni siquiera lo hizo una pregunta, porque estaba bastante seguro que Puck no tenía idea de lo que se trataba esto.

―Esto es por lo de Hummel.

Blaine se congeló. De acuerdo, tal vez lo sabía. Blaine se preguntó si Kenny le había dicho todo. El estómago se le contrajo y se sintió un poco mareado, y nervioso, pero intentó mantener la expresión aburrida, tratando de fingir que no era la gran cosa.

―Mira, amigo ―Puck dijo―. A nadie le importa que hayas sido votado con él. Todas las personas se estaban riendo de Hummel, tan genial. No te va a fastidiar, relájate.

Oh. Puck pensó que estaba aquí para hablar del hecho que ser votado como príncipe para Kurt como princesa lo haría ver mal. Debería haber sabido mejor que Puck saldría con algo así. Blaine suspiró.

―En realidad, no ―sacudió la cabeza―. En realidad quiero decir que creo fue una tontería hacerlo. ¿Y cómo que nadie me lo dijo?

―Porque tú y Hummel se reúnen para algunos proyectos, ¿verdad? No queremos que se sepa.

―Eres un imbécil, Puckerman ―Blaine le dijo.

―¿Qué de- ?

―En serio, ¿por qué harías algo así? Es decir, no hay nada remotamente gracioso con lo que pasó anoche. Fue bajo y jodidamente estúpido.

―¡Fue totalmente gracioso! ―Puck sonrió―. ¿_Viste_ el rostro de Hummel? ¡Divertidísimo!

Entonces Blaine se puso de pie y apretó los puños con fuerza. Puck le dio una mirada inquisitiva, luego también se puso de pie, mirándolo como si estuviera echando espuma por la boca. De todos modos, Blaine sentía que podía hacerlo. Sí, había visto el rostro de Kurt, le había agarrado la mano y le dijo que estaría bien. Le había secado las lágrimas, besando los labios e intentado recomponerlo tras lo que le habían hecho.

―¿Crees que hacer llorar a un chico es gracioso? ―Blaine preguntó, frunciendo las cejas.

―Uh, sí ―Puck dijo, con seguridad―. ¿Qué demonios se te metió, Anderson? ¿Recuerdas la vez que Jacob Ben como-se-llame tropezó con el cordón de su zapato y aterrizó dentro del contenedor de basura? Lloró y te reíste totalmente.

―Reírse de alguien que se tropieza es totalmente diferente a exponer a alguien por su sexualidad frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, Puckerman! ―Blaine espetó―. ¡En realidad, no es tan diferente, pero no podemos comenzar haciendo esto para siempre! ¿No puedes ver lo jodidamente ridículo que es esto? Actuamos como si gobernáramos la escuela, como si nadie pudiera tocarnos, pero no podemos seguir así para siempre. Sí, siempre habrá una división social, pero... Eso, de anoche, más allá de que alguna vez hemos hecho. ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?

Puck lo estaba mirando, boquiabierto―. Este ―dijo, lentamente―. Hicimos que Jacob lo preparara. Él estuvo a cargo de todo. Amigo, ¿dónde está el problema? No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado por un mari-

―¡Estoy enfadado porque no es justo, Puck! ―Blaine le informó―. Estoy enfadado porque todos en la escuela piensa que se supone debe ser de cierta manera y si no, entonces, qué demonios, hagamos sus vidas una miseria hasta que salgamos al mundo real y nos demos cuenta, oye, no todo es de la cierta manera que pensamos debería ser. ¿No puedes ver lo innecesario que fue hacerle eso a Kurt Hummel? ¿Qué puedes ganar de algo así? ¿Diez minutos de risa y un ojo morado?

Puck le dio una mirada confusa―. ¿Un ojo morado? No tengo u-

Entonces Blaine le dio un puñetazo, porque había acabado con esta conversación. Si Puck iba a ser un imbécil al respecto, no quería desperdiciar más tiempo ahí parado discutiendo.

Blaine se alejó de Puck, quien se agarraba la cara y miraba a Blaine con expresión aturdida. Blaine lo ignoró y fue arriba para buscar a Kenny. No dejó de golpear la puerta una vez que alcanzó la habitación de Kenny, simplemente abrió la puerta y entró. Blaine se congeló porque Kenny no estaba solo.

―Perfecto ―Blaine dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, una vez que Kenny y Dave se hubieron sentado en la cama y lo estaban mirando con ojos muy abiertos―. Puedo matar dos pájaros de un sólo golpe. Tienen diez minutos para vestirse y limpiarse antes de que se lo cuente a todo el pueblo.

* * *

―Vaya, Karofsky ―Blaine dijo, una vez que volvió para encontrar a Kenny y Karofsky completamente vestidos y sentados lejos―. Te ves mortificado. ¿Quieres saber quién más se veía modificado hace poco menos de, oh, no sé, doce horas?

―Mira, Anderso-

―En realidad no me estaba dirigiendo a ti, Kenneth, por favor espera tu turno ―Blaine dijo, manteniendo la vista en Karofsky, que se estaba viendo a los pies―. Kurt Hummel ―Blaine pronunció―. ¿Lo recuerdas, no, David? ¿El chico que arrojaste a un oscuro armario e intentaste quitarle la ropa?

―Yo nunca - ―Karofsky protestó, pero Blaine alzó la voz.

―Recuerdas a Kurt, ¿verdad, Kenny? ―sonrió―. ¿Al que drogaste para que pudieras ir a la cama con él?

Ambos estuvieron en silencio, incluso Kenny por una vez en su vida. Blaine se cruzó de brazos y apoyó contra la pared, mirando a uno y al otro. Karofsky todavía se veía aterrado y Kenny para nada contento.

―Entonces, permítame hacer una pregunta directa* - Pensándolo bien, eso no funcionará, ¿verdad? Después de todo, aquí todos somos gay ―dijo―. Entonces, díganme. ¿Qué parte de exponer a un chico por su sexualidad es graciosa para ustedes? Es decir, a Puck, díganos que lo entiendo, él no sabe lo que es ser algo que el resto del mundo estime mal. Ustedes dos saben exactamente lo que se siente. Por lo tanto, en serio, ilumínenme, porque no lo entiendo.

―No fue nuestra ide-

―De quién fue la idea no viene al caso, Dave ―Blaine frunció el ceño―. El punto es que siguieron la corriendo e incluso se rieron de ello. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? Es decir, yo era de la opinión que de alguna manera les gustaba Kurt Hummel, por lo que vi ese día en el armario del conserje. ―Karofsky gruñó, enojado―. Y por la manera en que siempre lo estás acosando y enviándole canciones inapropiadas ―Blaine miró a Kenny―. Deduje que también te gustaba. Por lo tanto, he fallado en ver la conexión, chicos.

―¡No es porque él sea gay, maldito idiota! ―Kenny protestó, con los ojos oscuros―. ¡Es debido a que es una jodida chiquilla débil! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Actúa igual que una princesa, por lo que fue coronado princesa! ¡Todo encaja perfectamente!

―¿Sí? ―Blaine preguntó, acercándose. Necesitaba calmarse o iba a terminar con Kenny y Karofsky golpeándolo―. ¿Tan siquiera conoces a Kurt Hummel? En realidad supongo, que no. Es decir, ¿cuánto puede averiguar uno sobre un chico cuando le están dando drogas? No lo sé, pero supongo que no mucho.

Kenny le dio una mirada enojada. Karofsky rápidamente apartó la vista, obviamente no queriendo que Blaine volviera a sacar el incidente del armario.

―La cuestión con Kurt Hummel ―Blaine continuó―, es que puede ser un poco más elegante que el resto de nosotros, pero él es mucho más fuerte que nosotros tres juntos. Tú y yo, Dave, nos escondemos. Actuamos como esos chicos grandes, fuertes y rudos, pero no lo somos. Estamos tan cerca de ser tan recto como una maldita rotonda. Y tú ―Blaine dijo, volviendo la mirada a Kenny―, tú te escondes detrás de la imagen de promiscuo, actuando como si todo en lo que pensaras es sexo, quitarle la ropa a la gente y quizás sea así, no lo sé, pero eso no puede ser en todo lo que pienses. Debe haber un punto en el que dejas todo eso y simplemente vas a casa, y eres tú mismo.

Ahora estaban boquiabiertos ante él, pareciendo no tener idea de adónde iba esto. Blaine deseaba simplemente haberlos golpeado e irse, pero no podía. Tenía demasiado por decir.

―Kurt es completamente él mismo, 24/7 ―Blaine les informó―. Eso es lo que lo hace mejor que nosotros. A él le importa un bledo lo que el resto pensemos debería ser, él simplemente va a hace lo que quiere. Él no teme ser quién es realmente. Es mejor que nosotros, él es algo que nosotros solamente podemos desear ser. Entonces, no me digas la mierda de que Kurt es una princesa, Kenny. Kurt Hummel es alguien que ustedes dos desearían poder ser y por eso se desahogan con él. También desearía ser como él, pero no puedo odiarlo por ser más valiente de lo que yo soy. Odiarlo y lastimarlo no lo hace más fácil, no los ayuda de ninguna manera hacerle eso. Entonces, podrían querer parar ahora, mientras están por delante.

―_Por favor_ ―Kenny espetó, poniéndose de pie derecho―. Solamente dices eso porque te lo estás follando. Si Hummel no se abriera de piernas, si no te dejara follarle su buen culo, estarías aquí riéndote con el resto de nosotros, Anderson. Lo estás usando para sexo y él piensa que eso significa algo, pobrecito. ¡Oh, oye, quizás él también te está usando! No creas que no he notado cuando alguno de ustedes camina extraño en la escuela. Sé en lo que has estado metido y por como se ve, a Hummel le encanta completamente el pene -

Blaine se acercó y en instante, tuvo a Kenny contra la pared. El corazón de Blaine estaba martillándole dentro del pecho y él estaba tan enfadado que no sabía si quería golpear o gritar. Intentó conservar la calma, porque no necesitaba meterse en una lucha con estos dos.

―Ni siquiera lo vales ―Blaine gruño, aflojando su agarré sobre Kenny. Kenny se enderezó, respirando pesadamente.

Blaine giró y vio a Karofsky―. ¿Tienes algo que añadir? ―Karofsky negó con la cabeza―. ¿Sabes que únicamente te está usando, verdad? ―Blaine preguntó a Dave―. Él no quiere nada más, por lo que te está usando. Yo - ¿sabes qué? Al diablo, obviamente se están utilizando mutuamente. Se lo merecen. Ninguno vale que me lastime los puños. Pero si alguno vuelve tan siquiera a mirar a Kurt Hummel, haré una excepción.

Blaine les dio una mirada final, antes de darse la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, el cuerpo entero le temblaba de furia.

―¡Le voy a contar a todo mundo lo tuyo, Anderson! ―Kenny gritó tras él―. ¡Todo mundo va a saber que te estás follando a la nena Hummel! ¡TODO MUNDO!

―Entonces cuéntales ―Blaine respondió gritando, escuchándose indemne. Esperó hasta estar en la privacidad de su auto para detenerse y pensar lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba jodido. Una vez que todos lo descubrieran, su padre lo sabría y entonces todo se acabaría. Bueno, excepto Kurt, posiblemente, aunque quién sabía si viviría lo suficiente como para volver a ver a Kurt si su papá lo descubría. Blaine suspiró y se maldijo por no escuchar a Kurt, pero sí se sentía un poco mejor tras haberse desahogado con ellos.

―A la mierda ―Blaine pronunció, mientras comenzaba el camino a casa.

Quizás que todos lo descubrieran era algo bueno, en una manera. Estaba cansado de fingir, cansado de ser alguien que no era. El único problema era que quizás no tendría la oportunidad de vivir una vida como el verdadero Blaine Anderson, porque su padre estaba absolutamente loco y era muy homofóbico, y si lo descubría, Blaine ni siquiera quería contemplar lo que podría pasar.

Ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

* * *

―Necesito verte.

―Este, sí ―Kurt dijo al teléfono―. ¿Es fascinante responder al teléfono con una frase al azar en lugar de un tradicional 'hola'?

―Lo siento ―Blaine musitó―. Hola, Kurt, es Blaine, espero que estés bien, que buen clima hemos tenido, necesito verte.

Kurt se sentó ligeramente. Blaine sonó gracioso―. Este, de acuerdo, estás siendo sarcástico ―Kurt dijo, lentamente―. ¿Qué pasa?

Escuchó a Blaine suspirar al otro lado―. Tengo miedo.

La mente de Kurt comenzó a visualizar todos esos horribles escenarios, en cuyos la mayoría involucraban al papá de Blaine y su naturaleza violenta. Estaba más que preocupado por él―. ¿Por qué? ―preguntó, rápidamente―. Blaine, ¿estás bien?

―Digamos que fui a casa de Puck después de llevarte a casa.

El corazón de Kurt se le hizo un puño. No estaba seguro de lo que pensar―. ¿Y?

―Y me enfrenté con él y entonces le di un puñetazo ―Blaine dijo―. Luego subí para buscar a Kenny -

―Blaine ―Kurt gruñó frustrado.

―Lo sé, ¿bien? ¡Pero no podía quedarme callado!

―Sí ―Kurt le dijo―. Podías.

Estaba halagado de que Blaine quería protegerlo, lo emocionaba en una manera en que nunca antes se había emocionado, pero no quería que Blaine se metiera en problemas por ello.

―No, no podía ―Blaine dijo―. Como sea, entonces subí encontré a Karofsky en su cama.

―¡Estás bromeando!

―¿Bromearía con algo así? ―Blaine preguntó y Kurt estuvo aliviado de oír la sonrisa en su voz―. Entonces, les di una prueba de lo que pienso y luego Kenny dijo que le contaría a todo mundo y le dije que lo hiciera.

Kurt estuvo en silencio por algunos segundos―. No lo hiciste.

―Lo hice ―Blaine afirmó―. Sé que sigo diciéndote que lo haré, que lo haré público, pero cuando la posibilidad me está mirando directo a la cara, me aterra.

―Lo sé ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja―. ¿De verdad crees que lo hará?

―No tengo idea ―Blaine dijo. Sonó miserable―. Pero tan sólo necesito verte, ¿de acuerdo? Porque si lo hace y mi padre se entera, no sé lo que va a pasar.

―No digas es-

―Es verdad, Kurt ―Blaine pronunció―. Tan sólo necesito verte y mostrarte que te amo, porque puede ser mi última oportunidad.

―Blaine ―Kurt suspiró.

―¿Qué?

―Deja de ser tan jodidamente dramático y sopesa tus opciones.

―¿Opciones? ―Blaine preguntó, la voz mezclada con asombro.

Kurt le explicó a Blaine ya tenía dieciocho años, no tenía que soportar lo que su padre estaba haciendo. Por supuesto, nunca debió haber soportado el abuso, la violencia y todas esas otras cosas, pero Blaine consideraba esto bastante serio y drástico, por lo que de verdad necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

―Cuando te confronte por eso, mantente firme ―Kurt instó―. Puedes venir a aquí, lo sabes. Mi papá estaría bien con ello.

―Supongo.

―Sabes que probablemente no le contará a nadie ―Kurt tranquilizó―. No lo dijo la última vez, todos sabemos lo que es ser gay y no querer que nadie lo sepa. Apuesto que no va a decir nada.

―Pero, ¿cómo sabes eso? ―Blaine atragantó.

―Porque soy mágico ―Kurt sonrió. Entonces escuchó a Blaine riendo y ello el dio una sensación de logro.

―Te amo, ¿lo sabes? ―Blaine le dijo―. No me importa si nunca he lo dices, si nunca me amas, tan sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo.

Kurt tragó duro―. ¿No te importa si nunca lo digo?

―Bien, me importa ―Blaine le informó―. Pero no quiero que lo digas tan sólo para hacerme sentir mejor por eso.

―Nunca haría eso.

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo, felizmente―. Hasta que lo sepas con seguridad, simplemente voy a seguir diciéndote que te amo.

Kurt sonrió, porque parecía que Blaine entendía, incluso sí él mismo no conocía la razón detrás de todavía no haberlo dicho.

―Creo que es posible que tenga al novio perfecto ―Kurt rio.

―También creo lo mismo.

* * *

―¿Hummel?

―Déjame entrar, Kenny.

Kenny se echó para atrás y Kurt entró, consciente de los ojos itinerantes sobre su parte trasera. Kurt se giró y lo encaró, ceñudo.

―¿A qué le debo el placer? ―Kenny sonrió.

―¿Podemos tener una conversación privada?

―¿Por qué, Kurt Hummel, se está invitando a mi habitación? ―Kenny sonrió con suficiencia.

―¿Me veo como Dave Karofsky? ―Kurt dijo inexpresivo.

La sonrisa de superioridad de Kenny cayó e hizo un gesto para que Kurt lo siguiera arriba a su habitación. Cuando entraron, Kurt se encogió de hombros, recordando cómo se había sentido cuando había creído que Kenny y él habían...

―Entonces, ¿qué es esto? ―Kenny preguntó, sentándose en la cama.

―Necesito que no cuentes nada de Blaine.

Entonces Kenny rio cruelmente―. Oh, ¿sí? ―preguntó―. ¿Qué hay para mí?

―Este, ¿ganas el sentirte orgulloso de ser un ser humano decente por una vez en tu vida? ―Kurt ofreció, débilmente.

―No, no puedo, Hummel.

―¿Qué quieres?

―A ti.

―Yo estoy fuera de los límites, tomado, apalabrado, todo eso ―Kurt le dijo y sonrió para sí, porque era verdad.

Kenny se sentó derecho y sonrió, ladeando un poco la cabeza, los ojos oscuros estudiando a Kurt. Kurt sintió escalofríos, porque Kenny era absolutamente perturbador.

―Deja de comerme con los ojos ―Kurt demandó―. No tengo nada contigo, Kenny y de todas maneras no creo en el chantaje, por lo que simplemente te lo estoy pidiendo de un chico gay a otro, que sabe lo que es no querer que nadie averigüe su más profundo y oscuro secreto, te estoy pidiendo que no le hagas esto a él.

―¿Por qué? ―Kenny preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza―. No lo entiendo. Él es un imbécil, camina por los pasillos con la novia de día y te folla por las noches. ¿Eso qué?

―No es asunto tuyo ―Kurt musitó.

Luego Kenny se puso de pie―. Entonces, lo estoy haciendo mi asunto. Dímelo y me mantendré callado lo de tu sórdida aventura amorosa.

Kurt suspiró. Era la única manera en que podía callarlo. Pero...

―No ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. No, si te lo digo, tendré que pedirte que también te lo calles.

―El tiempo pasa, Hummel.

Kurt respiró profundo. Después de todo, no tenía que contarle todo a Kenny―. Blaine y yo estamos saliendo, pero en secreto ―le dijo―. Quinn lo sabe, pero está de acuerdo en guardar el secreto.

―Ahora, ¿por qué ella haría eso? ―Kenny inquirió―. ¡A menos que ella también tenga un secreto!

Kurt temía que lo preguntaría. El secreto de Quinn no le correspondía contarlo―. Este, no ―Kurt dijo, lentamente―. Simplemente decidió ser un humano decente y no contarle al mundo. Puedes intentar eso, Kenny. Apuesto que te haría sentir bien por dentro.

―¿Sabes lo que me podría hacer sentir bien? ―Kenny ladeó una ceja y dio a Kurt una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Karofsky?

―¡Que se joda Karofsky! ―Kenny explotó, la sonrisa le desapareció.

―Pensé que ya lo había hecho ―Kurt sentenció y Kenny le frunció el ceño―. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato o no?

―Oh, de todas maneras no le iba a contar a nadie, Hummel ―Kenny le dijo―. Pero no me importaría una mamada.

―Bueno, si veo a Dave Karofsky en mi camino a casa, me aseguraré de mandártelo. Fue bueno hablar contigo.

* * *

―¿Fuiste allá? ―Blaine gritó y Kurt tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono de su oreja―. ¿Estás loco?

―Posiblemente ―Kurt sonrió―. Pero la buena noticia es que no dirá nada. Estamos bien. ―Escuchó a Blaine gruñir―. ¿Ahora qué?

―Me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de ser público ―Blaine le dijo―. Es decir, sí, todavía tenía miedo, pero estoy tan cansado de esconderme. No puedo obligarme a hacerlo, entonces quizás habría sido mejor que él lo hiciera por mí.

―Ser expuesto por alguien no es bueno, Blaine ―Kurt frunció el ceño.

―Lo sé ―dijo, en voz baja―. ¿Pero no crees que la verdad es mejor que mentir todo el tiempo?

Kurt volvió a suspirar y se dejó caer contra las almohadas. Blaine simplemente no entendía. Pensaba que sí, pero no―. Sé que piensas que estará bien una vez que digas la verdad, Blaine ―Kurt le dijo, tristemente―. Una vez que estás fuera, tienes que lidiar con tantas cosas. Confía en mí, lo sé. Tan sólo pienso que deberías hacerlo a tu tiempo. Si todavía tienes miedo, entonces todavía no estás preparado. No hace mucho lo admitiste para ti mismo, deja que se asiente propiamente, luego preocuparte por hacerlo público. Por ahora, tan sólo intenta y supera la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

―¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan sensible y hacer completas locuras? ―Blaine bromeó.

―Hago completas locuras casi día a día ―Kurt señaló.

―¿Oh, sí? ―Blaine preguntó―. ¿Cómo cuál?

―Tú.

* * *

**¡Háganme saber qué les parece! :)**

* * *

* straight, también utilizada para referirse a heterosexuales.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	26. Chapter 26

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada me pertenece! No sé si me odiarán después de esto, o si estarán felices, o una mezcla de ambos. Probablemente lo último lol. **

**-además, hay personas que han hecho cosas para este fic y continuo llorando cada vez que lo hacen, las pueden ver aquí: tagged/sideways**

* * *

**Capítulo 26:**

―¿Dónde has estado?

Blaine cerró la puerta principal detrás de sí y se giró para ver a la cara a su padre que estaba parado en las escaleras con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Llevaba trajes y corbata, su expresión era resentida.

―Este, escuela ―Blaine dijo, simplemente.

Su papá parpadeó un par de veces―. ¿Hasta las 9p.m.?

Blaine no se molestó en señalar que en realidad eran cerca de las 8.15, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo―. Tuve que trabajar en un proyecto con mi compañero de inglés ―Además no añadió el hecho de que el proyecto con su compañero de inglés había terminado con un intenso besuqueo en el auto.

―¿El gay?

―Sí, papá, el gay ―Blaine dijo, incapaz de contener un suspiro―. ¿Eso importa?

―Todo importa, Blaine.

Blaine resistió la urgencia de señalar que su padre estaba siendo un hipócrita al decir que todo importaba. Tanto como a su padre le parecía, el club Glee no importaba, la felicidad de Blaine no importaba, _Blaine no importaba._

―Pronto deberías estar preparado para escuchar a todas esas universidades para las que hiciste solicitud ―su padre continuó y estómago de Blaine se revolvió―. Es una fortuna que hayas aplicado en tantos lugares, o estaría preocupado, con ese estratagema que hiciste al abandonar el juego por el canto.

―Este, sí ―Blaine pronunció―. Fortuna.

* * *

Blaine sintió a Kurt darle un codazo durante inglés. Lo vio de lado y miró que le estaba empujando una libreta en su dirección. Blaine bajó la mirada para ver la clara escritura de Kurt en un lado de la página.

_Blaine.  
_~~~

**?  
**~~~

_... No importa.  
~~~_

**Espera. Qué. ¿Qué?  
**~~~

Kurt no respondió, tan sólo se sentó ahí, con los labios apretados, mirando al frente de la clase.

**~~~  
¿Kurt?  
Kurt, vamos.  
Kurt. Kurt, te amo.  
**~~~

_No pongas eso en papel._

**¿Qué no quieres decirme?  
**~~~

_Nada, estoy enfadado contigo.  
_~~~

**¿Por qué?  
**~~~

_Por el signo de interrogación.  
_~~~

**Lo siento. Me retracto. Dime.  
**~~~

Blaine vio a Kurt reprimir una sonrisa por el rabillo de su ojo, entonces agarró el bolígrafo y escribió.

_~~~  
¿Podemos hablar? Es decir, ¿después de la escuela?  
_~~~

**¿Vas a romper conmigo?  
**~~~

_Blaine.  
_~~~

**Lo digo en serio. ¿Vas a romper conmigo? Si es así, preferiría que lo hicieras ahora.  
**~~~

_¿Por medio de una nota durante inglés?  
_~~~

**¡Oh Dios, lo vas a hacer! ¡Vas a romper conmigo!  
**~~~

_¿Te relajas?  
_~~~

**¡No si vas a romper conmigo!  
**~~~

_Blaine.  
_~~~

**? ? ?  
**~~~

_Blaine. E.  
_~~~

**Entoncessssssssssssss...  
¿NO vas a romper conmigo?  
~~~ **

_No. No estoy rompiendo contigo.  
_~~~

**Porque sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?  
Oh.  
Bien.  
Eso está bien.  
De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿de qué necesitamos hablar?  
**~~~

_Veme después de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?  
_~~~

**Pero...  
De acuerdo :)  
**~~~

* * *

―Me has tenido aterrado todo el día ―Blaine dijo, cuando Kurt caminó por los setos del familiar campo. Blaine estaba sentado en el césped, quitándole los pétalos a una margarita. Kurt fue y sentó junto a él.

―Muy bien ―Kurt dijo y respiró profundo―. Necesito preguntarte algo.

―Dispara ―Blaine se encogió de hombros, pero Kurt podía decir que temía lo que venía.

―Blaine, ¿adónde vas a ir a la universidad?

Kurt observó mientras los dedos de Blaine dejaban de quitar los pétalos a la margarita, el rostro paralizado. Los ojos bien abiertos y la boca estaba estirada en un delgada y firme línea.

―Oh, vamos a tener esta conversación ―Blaine dijo, sonando temeroso.

Kurt asintió, porque tenían que tenerla en algún momento, ¿no? Se estaban acercando al final de la escuela y necesitaban hablar de esto, aclarar todo, sosegado y fácil de entender. Justo ahora, Kurt no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar. Necesitaban tener esta conversación.

―No hice solicitud a ninguna parte.

Kurt lo miró boquiabierto por bastante tiempo, el silbido de las hojas en el viento el único sonido en millas.

―Este ―Kurt dijo, aturdido―. ¿Qué?

―Le dije a mi papá que lo hice ―explicó―. Pero no sé lo que quiero hacer. Pensaba que el fútbol era mi pase fuera de este lugar, pero ya no quiero jugar fútbol. Pero el momento que me di cuenta probablemente debía aplicar a lugares que me permitieran jugar fútbol, era demasiado tarde.

―Entonces ―Kurt dijo, con cuidado―. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―No sé ―Blaine suspiró, recostándose y pasando los brazos detrás de la cabeza―. Conseguir un trabajo, si vivo lo suficiente. Mi papá no estará feliz cuando lo descubra, entonces ¿quién sabe?

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Esto lo cambiaba todo.

―¿Te sentarías y me mirarías?

Blaine lo estudió con el ceño fruncido, luego se sentó y le dio una mirada inquisitiva. Kurt metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un sobre blanco, luego se lo ofreció a Blaine. Blaine lo abrió, lentamente, como si temiera que serpientes salieran disparadas. Eventualmente, lo abrió y sacó la carta. La desdobló, luego la leyó. Kurt apartó la vista.

―Tú... ―dejó en el aire, luego levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos de Kurt. Kurt estuvo sorprendido de ver a Blaine sonriendo―. ¡Entraste a la universidad! ¡En New York! ―Kurt asintió, lentamente―. ¿Por qué no estás feliz por esto?

―Este ―Kurt dijo y dio a Blaine una mirada significativa.

Blaine se vio asombrado por un par de latidos, luego la idea llegó a su rostro―. Oh ―dijo, en voz baja―. Nosotros. Te preocupa, nosotros.

Kurt asintió lentamente a Blaine.

―Entonces, este, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres, este, decir?

―No sé ―Kurt suspiró―. Me imaginé que tendrías un plan. Sé que no hablamos mucho de esto. ¿Estábamos intentando evitarlo? ¿Al no hablar de ello? Eso fue tonto, ¿no? Maldición.

Blaine lo estaba observando, la cabeza echada a un lado.

―Supongo que en mi mente esperaba que fueras a algún lugar cercano ―Kurt admitió―. Pero, este, supongo que no...

―Debí haberlo hecho ―Blaine musitó.

―No es tu culpa ―Kurt le dijo―. Tienes mucho con lo que lidiar, no sabíamos que - que _esto__ era, no era para mucho tiempo._

Entonces ambos estuvieron en silencio, los arboles todavía silbaban fuertemente y la suave brisa poniéndoles toda la piel de gallina.

―Entonces, ¿ahora qué? ―Blaine por fin susurró.

Kurt respiró profundo y le dijo exactamente lo que estaba pensando―. Quizás deberíamos... ―inhaló de nuevo, luego exhaló lentamente―. Tal vez deberíamos tan sólo - simplemente romper.

* * *

―¿Qué?

―Dije -

―¡Escuché lo que dijiste! ―Blaine dijo, un poco histérico. Había terminado de estar calmado, eso era serio―. ¿Estás bromeando?

Blaine observó con ojos ensanchados mientras Kurt negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

―No ―dijo―. No, creo que es lo mejor.

Blaine no podía pensar. Odiaba cuando tenían una acalorada conversación y la mente se le hizo un lío. No es que esto fuera realmente una conversación acalorada, pero Blaine estaba demasiado nervioso como para ser capaz de componer sus pensamientos.

―No lo entiendo ―dijo, auténticamente―. Pensé que estábamos bien. En realidad, más que bien.

―¿Sabes lo difícil que va a ser simplemente - simplemente separarnos cuando el momento llegue? ―Kurt preguntó, los ojos azules clavados en Blaine―. Si pasamos cada día por el resto del instituto juntos, entonces se nos va a hacer difícil despedirnos. Al menos si lo hacemos de esta manera, estaremos acostumbrados a no estar juntos, lo lograremos más fácil.

―Entonces... ―Blaine lo dejó en el aire, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Entonces, ¿ni siquiera quieres _intentar_ permanecer juntos?

―No es que no quiera, Blai-

―Ciertamente eso parece, Kurt ―Blaine le dijo, el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido.

―Blaine ―Kurt gruñó―. Simplemente no quiero hacerte pensar que tienes que sentarte y esperar por mí, mientras yo esté allá y tú aquí.

Blaine en realidad no podía entender el hilo de pensamientos de Kurt―. Oh ―dijo entonces―. ¿Esto es porque quieres a alguien mejor que yo? Porque si es así, sí, lo entiendo. Obviamente no me agrada, pero lo entiendo, ya que no he sido nada más que problemas desde el principio.

―Blaine, detente -

―¿Por qué? ―Blaine preguntó, la voz un poco descompuesta. Dios, no iba a llorar, no ahora―. Explícamelo. Como debe ser. No me dejes sin explicación.

―Mira ―Kurt dijo, luego de una prolongada pausa―. Esto no es porque quiera a alguien mejor que tú. _No hay _nadie mejor que tú, Blaine, al menos no para mí. Pero no puedo estar allá, sabiendo que tú estás aquí sintiéndote obligado a esperar que yo regrese para que podamos estar juntos. No te mereces eso.

―Continúa.

Kurt suspiró, cansadamente―. Tan sólo pienso que ahora es un bien momento para hacerlo, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

―¿Antes que sea demasiado tarde? ―Blaine preguntó, levantando la voz.

―Blaine, no -

―_Te amo_ ―Blaine enfatizó―. ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde?

―Me superarás - ―Blaine gruño y Kurt suspiró, una vez―. ¿Crees que yo quiero esto, Blaine?

Blaine únicamente se encogió de hombros. A veces era terco.

―No quiero esto ―Kurt aclaró―. Quiero lo nuestro, de verdad, pero...

―Dijiste que no romperías conmigo ―Blaine recalcó, lo que probablemente era infantil, pero justo ahora no estaba de humor para ser maduro.

―Eso es porque pensé que podríamos hacerlo funcionar ―Kurt le dijo―. Pero no hiciste solicitud a ninguna parte. Simplemente... no estaba esperando eso.

―He renunciado a todo por ti.

―No ―Kurt dijo, rotundamente―. No, no ha sido así. No me vengas con eso, Blaine Anderson. Si nunca hubiera entrado en tu vida, aún te hubieras encontrado teniendo que esconder quién eres en realidad. Yo no te hice gay, ya eras gay y quizás, si no te lo hubiera mostrado, quizás te tomaría más tiempo darte cuenta, pero no. No tienes la culpa de mi torpeza en esto.

―No lo quise decir así ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja. No había querido acusarlo de eso, tan sólo se había frustrado y asustado tanto, esas palabras se le habían deslizado de la boca antes que pudiera pensar en algo mejor―. Tan sólo... no quiero perderte. ―Blaine pausó, luego respiró por un largo tiempo. Sentía el pecho apretado.

―Lo siento.

―Te amo.

―Lo sé ―Kurt asintió.

―También te odio un poco ahora.

Un momento de silencio pasó.

―¿De verdad? ―Kurt preguntó, tímidamente.

―No ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. Jamás podría odiarte. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije. Tan sólo - estoy enfadado, Kurt. Enfadado que pensaras que iba a ser fácil para mí, para alguno de los dos, porque aunque sé que todo lo del amor es de mi parte, sé que todavía te preocupas por mí. A veces despierto y te atrapo mirándome fijo y aunque nunca digas que me amas, me di cuenta que es suficiente, el tenerte mirándome de esa manera significa más que esas dos míseras y pequeñas palabras que se sueltan como sin querer decir nada todos los días en todo este estúpido mundo.

―Realmente no estás haciendo esto nada fácil ―Kurt sonrió, pero no con el corazón.

―Bien ―Blaine hizo puchero. Sabía que era ridículo e inmaduro, pero simplemente no podía darle importancia.

―Ya te dije antes que no importan las circunstancias entre tú y yo, que todavía estaría ahí para ti, como un - un amigo, alguien al que acudir cada vez que lo necesites. Lo digo en serio.

―Sí, bueno, te puedes quedar con tu amistad.

Kurt le estaba frunciendo el ceño, podía sentirlo.

―Lo siento ―Blaine pronunció―. No quería decir eso.

―Sí ―Kurt dijo―. Querías decirlos y supongo que no puedo culparte.

―Como sea ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja.

Mucho tiempo había pasado sin que ninguno hablara. Blaine tenía un dolor de cabeza. Deseaba que simplemente pudiera dormir y luego quizás despertarse, todo habría sido un sueño.

―Entonces, yo, este, escuché que tienes un gran partido este fin de semana ―Kurt dijo.

Blaine únicamente asintió.

―Además escuché que tienes una práctica importante al mismo tiempo que vamos a ensayar para las Regionales.

Blaine volvió a asentir.

―¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?

Entonces Blaine alzó los ojos a los de Kurt y se derrumbó cuando miró en esos mares azules―. En realidad, no tenía idea hasta hace una hora, o algo así ―Blaine le dijo, mandíbula apretada―. Pero has hecho mi decisión mucho más fácil. Fútbol, aquí voy.

―¿Estás eligiendo el fútbol porque tenía que poner un final a nuestra relación?

―Únicamente me uní a Glee por ti ―Blaine admitió―. Quería estar cerca de ti. Ya voy a poder estar cerca ti, así que a la mierda el club Glee. Se acabó.

―¿Te uniste a Glee por mí?

―No actúes como si no lo supieras, Kurt ―Blaine dijo y estaba demasiado cansado para mantener su enojada mirada. Simplemente estaba tan cansado.

―Tal vez así inició ―Kurt dijo―. Pero sé lo mucho que te gusta estar en Glee. Sonríes en Glee, Blaine.

―También sonrío cuando estoy contigo ―Blaine espetó―. Pero no siempre logramos estar en donde queremos, ¿verdad?

Entonces Blaine se puso de pie y se sacudió los muslos. Comenzó a alejarse, Kurt lo observaba.

―Blaine.

Se dio la vuelta para ver mientras Kurt se ponía de pie. Levantó la mano y Blaine bajó la vista para ver el brazalete que le había dado a Kurt en su cumpleaños en una pila de plata en el centro de su palma.

―No puedo conservarlo ―Kurt se atragantó―. No sería capaz de - Bueno. Simplemente no sería capaz.

Blaine lo agarró, luego levantó la mirada para encontrarle los brillantes ojos azules. Blaine levantó su muñeca, el brazalete colgaba ahí―. ¿Lo quieres?

―No ―Kurt dijo―. No, nunca.

Blaine lo miró y podía ver que esto lo estaba lastimando tanto como lastimaba a Blaine mismo. Pensó el poner sus brazos alrededor de él, besándolo una vez más, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero no lo hizo, porque tener a Kurt en sus brazos y contra sus labios únicamente haría el dejarse más difícil.

Y decir que estaría bien, no podía, porque honestamente no podía prever un momento cuando eso fuera a ser.

* * *

―Quinn Fabray está embarazada.

Kurt levantó la mirada rápidamente a Mercedes―. Este, ¿qué?

―Quinn ―Mercedes repitió―, está embarazada.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Kurt preguntó, cuidadosamente, cerrando la puerta de su taquilla.

―Esta mañana estaba enferma en historia y seguía negándose a ver a la enfermera, hasta que la señora Brown insistió en escoltarla y alguien estaba esperando ahí mientras Quinn era revisada y escuchó todo, y ahora todo mundo lo sabe ―Mercedes le dijo―. Yo - lo siento de verdad, Kurt. Sé que tú y Blaine estaban digamos...

―¿Simplemente estás asumiendo que es de Blaine? ―Kurt preguntó, antes de poder detenerse de soltar la boca―. Es decir, podría ser de cualquiera, ¿verdad? Es decir, ya conoces a Quinn.

―Kurt ―Mercedes dijo, con lástima en los ojos―. Sé que quieres que sea de alguien más, pero tienes que enfrentar los hechos. Blaine Anderson es el padre de ese bebé, te guste o no.

Kurt casi se lo decía. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró de nuevo. No le correspondía revelar el secreto.

―Sí ―dijo, al fin―. Sí, tienes razón.

* * *

―¿Has visto a tu novia?

Blaine levantó la vista y vio a Puck ahí de pie, el ojo todavía morado from the pinch que le había dado―. Este, no.

―¿Lo sabías?

―¿Sabía qué? ―Blaine preguntó, lentamente―. Tú y yo somos amigos de hace mucho tiempo, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Puck se sentó en la banca en el vestidor de los chicos―. Quinn era embarazada.

Blaine se quedó frío. Si el secreto de Quinn fue revelado, eso significaba que el secreto de Blaine no lo seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo―. Oh.

―¿Oh? ―Puck dijo, rápidamente―. _¿Oh? _Amigo, ¡está embarazada!

―Te escuché la primera vez.

―Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ―Puck preguntó, los ojos ensanchados.

―Este, nada.

―¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías, Anderson? ―Puck espetó―. ¿Por qué no dejaste al club Gay y al compañero _gay_ de inglés y la manera _gay_ en que has estado actuando últimamente, y vas a ocuparte de tu novia?

Blaine quería volver a golpearlo, ya que se estaba comportando de esa manera, cuando Blaine sabía de lo suyo con Quinn―. Puckerman, quédate fuera de mi vida ―Blaine dijo, mentalmente contando hasta diez para calmarse.

―¡Eres tan imbécil, Blaine! ―Puck gruñó―. ¡Tienes a la mejor chica en la escuela y estás arruinando tu reputación andando con los perdedores del club Glee! ¡Tus buenos amigos son raros, Anderson! ¿No puedes verlo? ¿O te estás convirtiendo en uno de ellos y ya no ves la diferencia?

Blaine había tenido suficiente.

―En realidad, Puck, ellos son mejores amigos para mí que tú, o ninguno de los chicos ha sido ―Blaine le informó―. Primero, ninguno se ha acostado con mi novia.

Puck se quedó frío y simplemente miraba a Blaine.

―Sí, lo sé ―Blaine asintió―. No soy estúpido, Puck. ¿Crees que no sé la razón por la que te uniste a Glee? ¿Crees que no sé qué la has mantenido vigilada? Sí lo sé, Puck. Entonces quizás en lugar de verte con Sandy Ryerson debajo de las gradas por drogas e hinchándote de alcohol todas las noches, deberías hablar con Quinn acerca del embarazo, pero eso _no tiene nada que ver conmigo_. ―Blaine respiró profundo, luego exhaló lentamente―. ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda el partido de campeonato. Ya que piensas me estoy volviendo demasiado 'raro', no hay manera de que pueda llevar al equipo a la victoria. Entonces, buena suerte sin mí.

* * *

Blaine ni siquiera miraría en su dirección. Kurt se había sorprendido cuando había ido al ensayo para las Regionales y vio a Blaine ahí, practicando movimientos de baile con Mike Chang. Blaine lo había visto cuando entró al salón, pero rápidamente había apartado la vista. No lo había visto desde entonces.

Todos estaban ahí, excepto por Puck y Quinn, por obvias razones. A medio ensayo, el señor Schuester fue a la biblioteca para buscar un libro de música. Les dijo que se tomaran cinco minutos de descanso y que volvería pronto.

―Simplemente no logro ese estúpido movimiento ―Mercedes dijo, sentándose entre Kurt y Rachel.

―En realidad es bastante fácil, Mercedes ―Rachel dijo―. Si utilizas el pie izquierdo para levantarte, lo hace todo más fácil. Te lo mostraré una vez que el señor Schuester vuelva.

Kurt se dejó llevar sus propios pensamientos mientras Rachel y Mercedes discutían los pasos del baile. De todos modos ya los tenía dominados, no necesitaba escuchar. Blaine todavía estaba intentando aprender un movimiento de Mike, pero seguía fallando. Todos los demás estaban charlando en silencio, riendo y bebiendo agua.

Entonces Kurt levantó la vista cuando escuchó una fuerte voz por la puerta.

―¡Oye, Anderson!

Blaine se giró para ver a Puck, mientras atravesaba la puerta, seguido por lo que parecía el resto del equipo de fútbol. Ahora todos los estaban mirando.

―Disculpa, Noah ―Rachel dijo, poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos sobre sus estrechas caderas cubiertas de tela escocesa―. Elegiste ir a tu tonta práctica, entonces por favor vete.

Puckerman la ignoró y un par de otros jugadores se rieron desde la puerta donde estaban parados. Puck se acercó a Blaine.

―¿De verdad viniste al club Gay? ¿De nuevo?

―¿No dejé claro que no iba a ir a fútbol? ―Blaine espetó.

―¿Esto es por Quinn? ―Puck preguntó―. ¿De eso se trata esto?

Algunas personas intercambiaron miradas confusas, pero Kurt simplemente observó.

―Difícilmente ―Blaine rodó los ojos avellana―. Esto es porque estoy cansado de tu mierda.

Puck jaló a Blaine y luego Blaine lo empujó, y Kurt casi se ponía de pie, pero Finn se había acercado y alejado a Blaine.

―No lo vale, colega ―Finn le dijo a Blaine.

―Tienes razón ―Blaine escupió―. No lo vale.

―Valgo más que tú, Anderson.

Blaine volvió la vista a él, con los ojos entrecerrados―. Eso lo dudo.

―Bueno ―Puck dijo, con una mueca―. Ni siquiera puedes mantener satisfecha a tu novia, así que tuve que hacerlo por ti. Sí, es correcto. Bebé de Puckerman, no Anderson.

Un eco de jadeos y bajos susurros llenaron el lugar. Algunas de las quijadas de los jugadores se habían caído y se miraban uno al otro con sorpresa.

―Es perturbador que pienses que el hecho de que no voy a ser un padre-adolecente me decepcionaría ―Blaine le dijo.

―Te librarías incluso si fuera tu hijo, Anderson ―Puck dijo, furiosamente―. No mientas. Has estado evitándonos desde que empezó este año. Te convertiste en este - este jodido _maricón_ que canta y baila con otro grupo de maricones, ¿y esperabas que una chica como Quinn Fabray se quedara contigo?

―No estás entendiendo la cuestión, Puck ―Blaine dijo―. No me_ importa _Quinn, nunca me ha importado. Nos_ despreciamos _mutuamente, _siempre ha sido así_.

Puck lo estaba mirando, confusamente―. Eras el mejor amigo que había tenido, Anderson. Siempre fuimos iguales, pensé que eras buena onda, ¿sabes? Pero en realidad no lo eres. Eres un imbécil y no entiendo como lograste permanecer en la cima. No entiendo como estuviste encima, ahora - Oh, claro, al menos estás _encima_ otra manera, lo que podría creer. Estás actuando lo suficientemente extraño, ¿cómo saber lo que estás haciendo - o con quién lo estás haciendo - en tu tiempo libre?

Kurt podía verlo en los ojos de Puck, en su lenguaje corporal que en realidad no creía que Blaine fuera gay, tan sólo decía estás cosas para atraparlo, exponerlo frente a los demás. Kurt volvió la vista a Blaine, que parecía como si pudiera explotar. Estaba apretando los puños y ya se había vuelto blancos, y estaba apretando los dientes y las oscuras cejas se le ceñían firmemente en el centro de la cabeza.

Y fue cuando Kurt lo vio, supo lo que venía y no pudo ni siquiera pararse para detenerlo, porque Blaine había alcanzo en punto del que habían estado hablando. Había alcanzado el borde y en lugar de permitir a sí mismo volcarse, tuvo que ponerse en pie y sincerarse.

―En realidad ―Blaine dijo, dando un breve vistazo al lugar, luego volviendo a descansar los ojos en Puck―. Nunca fuimos iguales, Puck. No tenemos nada en común. De hecho ―Blaine dijo, mirando entre los jugadores―. No tengo nada en común con ninguno de ustedes - Bueno. ―Kurt vio los ojos de Blaine apuntar a Karofsky por un breve segundo―. Tal vez uno de ustedes, pero hay se acaban las similitudes. La cuestión, Puck, es que siempre crees tener la razón y la mayor parte del tiempo, no es así. Esta vez, para variar, tienes media razón, entonces felicitaciones por eso.

Ahora toda la clase estaba en silencio, mientras Blaine iba al frente del salón donde todos podían verlo. Levantó la cabeza y dio un vistazo, luego abrió la boca para hablar.

―Estoy cansado de fingir ser alguien que no soy ―Blaine dijo, firmemente―. Entonces, tengo una cuestión que hacer.

* * *

**Entonces, háganme saber qué les parece. En realidad estoy triste de que este fic casi termine, estoy estimando cerca de 5 capítulos, podrían ser más, ya veremos. Lamento dejarlos en un pequeño momento de suspenso :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	27. Chapter 27

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada me pertenece! Nunca me he disculpado más que después del último capítulo. Primeramente, la canción watch?v=aAlutTOh6yg necesita ser escuchada, porque la encontré hoy y encaja tan perfectamente que lloré en tinychat con Rebecca y luego la puse en repetición mientras escribía esto. O la letra que está aquí songs/view/3530822107858784753/ si tan sólo quieren leerla. Además, sigo teniendo creaciones hechas para esto y me estremezco cada vez ( . /tagged/sideways)**

**Ahora me callaré :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 27:**

Blaine estaba ignorando a Kurt, que le estaba disparando miradas desde su asiento, miradas que parecían cuestionar la cordura de Blaine. El corazón de Blaine le estaba martillando en el pecho y su garganta estaba seca, pero estaba harto. Estaba tan harto de fingir y tener miedo, y de _todo. _Ya nada importaba, también podría soltarlo todo.

Blaine cruzó la mirada con la Kurt brevemente. Kurt le dio un logro asentimiento, lo que Blaine tradujo como _¿estás seguro? _Blaine parpadeó una vez. _Sí. _Apartó sus ojos de las orbes azules de Kurt y echó un vistazo a todos, a nadie en particular.

―Han habido demasiados rumores corriendo por ahí últimamente ―Blaine habló. Difícilmente podía oírse por encima del rápido laudo de su corazón―. Y en realidad, la mayoría son verdad.

Vio a todos intercambiando miradas, todos menos Kurt y Mercedes, que simplemente miraban al frente.

―Si se estás preguntando cuáles ―Blaine continuó―. El de que Quinn no va a tener un hijo mío es verdad, como acabamos de comprobar. ―Blaine miró a Puck, que tan sólo lo estaba mirando, con ojos muy abiertos―. Además, sí. De alguna manera me encanta el club Glee. Jugar fútbol me aburre a muerte. Veamos, ¿qué más? ―Blaine pausó―. Oh, cierto. El grande. El que mi buen amigo David Karofsky anduvo esparciendo.

Blaine vio los ojos de Kurt un instante. Sabía que pensaba que Blaine estaba a punto de exponer a Karofsky igual que a sí mismo, pero Blaine no iba a hacer eso, simplemente quería alarmar a Dave.

―Si no saben a qué me refiero con 'el grande', se los desvelaré ―Blaine dijo. No estaba seguro de dónde estaba sacando el valor. Quizás estaba simplemente demasiado cansado de ser cobarde, escondiéndose en las sombras. Era momento de decirlo. Literalmente―. David ha estado diciendo que soy gay, ¿cierto, Dave? ―Karofsky apartó la mirada rápidamente―. Entonces, sí. Lo soy. Soy gay ―Blaine pronunció―. _Soy gay._

Los ojos se abrieron y las quijadas cayeron por todo el lugar. Blaine vio a Kurt exhalando, los hombros ligeramente caídos.

―La otra mitad del rumor de Dave ―Blaine dijo, cuidadosamente―. Fue que me estaba acostando con Kurt, ahí.

Todas las miradas fueron a Kurt y Kurt simplemente parpadeó, la mirada azul fija en Blaine.

―Parcialmente verdad ―Blaine confirmó―. Dije 'parcialmente', porque no sólo me estaba acostando con Kurt. He acabado de mentir, por lo que puedo también seguir y decir todo. Kurt me hizo hacer algo que jamás pensé haría. Me hizo amarlo. Me hizo amarlo y me hizo darme cuenta que me odio, por lo que hice. Odio quien era antes de conocer a Kurt. Odio haber hecho de sus vidas una miseria. ―Miró había el club Glee―. Odio haberles seguido la corriente y su estupidez. ―Miró hacia el equipo de fútbol―. Odio que estaba viviendo una mentira, estaba fingiendo ser alguien más, tan sólo para cumplir con todo lo que ustedes pensaban se suponía fuera.

Nadie dijo nada, tan sólo lo observaban con expresiones asombradas.

―Luego, Kurt hizo que me diera cuenta quién soy realmente y en el proceso me enamoré de él ―Blaine continuó―. Él es el único que ha estado aquí para mí sin importar nada, incluso aunque ustedes chicos se supone eran mis amigos. En realidad ya no tengo a Kurt. No tengo amigos. En realidad ahora no tengo nada. Entonces, como sea. Ahora lo saben.

Blaine inhaló profundamente, luego exhaló lentamente―. Para recapitular: Soy gay, más gay que Navidad*. Soy gay y terminé con todos ustedes. ―Los ojos cobres cayeron en Kurt, luego―. Excepto tú. Nunca terminaré contigo.

Kurt abrió la boca, el comienzo del nombre de Blaine en sus labios, pero entonces se detuvo y simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

―Te amo ―Blaine le dijo y se le rompió la voz―. Aquí me tienes, Kurt. Me ayudaste a aclararme, eres la razón por la que pude hacer esto hoy. Y pensaba que al final de todo esto, al menos todavía te tendría, en lo que supongo estaba equivocado, con como todo ha resultado. Pero aun así, te lo debo todo. Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí. Y te amo, de verdad, de verdad te amo. ―Blaine tragó duro, un nudo formándosele en la garganta. No se iba―. Entonces, de verdad es todo. He dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir. Sé que todavía quedan meses, pero de verdad espero nunca ver a ninguno de ustedes de nuevo una vez que nos graduemos. ― Sus ojos se detuvieron en Kurt. Probablemente no iba a ver a Kurt después de la graduación, no tenía opción al respecto―. Bueno, a la mayoría de ustedes.

Luego Blaine se dirigió al club Glee―. Gracias por aceptarme, a pesar que traté a cada uno como basura por años ―dijo―. No los voy abandonar en las Regionales, porque no se merecen eso, no se preocupen.

Rachel le dio un asentimiento de simpatía. Vio a los jugadores, que todavía miraban atónitos―. Gracias por ayudar a convertirme en algo que odio. No voy a ir al partido del sábado. Primero, odio jugar fútbol. Claro, soy mejor que todos ustedes, o que no sería difícil, pero no voy a ir, porque no se lo merecen. La mayoría de ustedes son homofóbicos, lo que es bastante gracioso cuando miro a alguno de ustedes. ―Blaine dio una breve mirada a Karofsky―. Si esperan, como chico gay, que los ayude, homofóbicos, a ganar un partido, están locos. E incluso sin eso, todos son imbéciles y ya no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo con ustedes.

Blaine inhaló profundo, luego volvió a mirar a Kurt―. Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar mi corazón, por repararlo y volverlo a romper. Es estúpido, porque quiero odiarte, pero no puedo. Te amo más de lo que alguna vez he amado. Dudo que jamás lo deje de hacer.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta, dio un vistazo al lugar una vez más, luego dio la vuelta y fue a la puerta, justo cuando el señor Schuester entraba. Se quedó frío, el rostro contorsionándosele con confusión.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―dijo, dando un vistazo al lugar―. ¿Por qué está el equipo de fútbol aquí? ¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Lo siento, señor Schuester ―pronunció, luego continuó por la puerta y el pasillo había el estacionamiento. Subió al auto, el corazón apretándosele dolorosamente en el pecho, con un dejo agridulce en la boca.

Soltó que no se dio cuenta estaba conteniendo y arrancó el auto. Condujo fuera del terreno de la escuela y no se detuvo hasta que sintió cálidas y saladas lágrimas cosquillearle los ojos, seguido por un torrente más.

Blaine lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, todo el cuerpo se le convulsionaba con secos sollozos sin lágrimas. La cabeza le estaba palpitando y su corazón latía y cerró los ojos porque ya no quedaba nada por hacer.

* * *

**Para: Blaine a las 5.01 P.M.  
**_¿Dónde estás? _

**Para: Blaine a las 5.05 P.M.  
**_Blaine, ¿dónde estás?_

**Para: Blaine a las 5.08 P.M.  
**_Justo ahora necesitas a alguien. Dime dónde estás._

**Para: Blaine a las 5.11 P.M.  
**_Sí, de acuerdo, Blaine, la ley del hielo, es realmente maduro._

**Para: Blaine a las 5.14 P.M.  
**_Bien, estaré en tu casa en diez minutos. Adiós._

**Para: Kurt a las 5.15 P.M.  
**_No estoy en mi casa, estoy en el campo._

* * *

―Hola.

Blaine no dijo nada, tan sólo parpadeó una vez mirando al cielo. Kurt asintió lentamente, luego fue y se sentó cautelosamente en la hierba cerca de él.

―¿Estás bien?

Blaine enarcó una ceja, como diciendo _¿tú qué crees? __Por lo que, Kurt supuso, tenía un punto._

―¿Crees que estabas preparado? ―Kurt preguntó―. Sé que no lo estabas planeando, pero ¿fue un mal momento? ¿Lo lamentas?

―No ―Blaine dijo, rompiendo el silencio―. No, ya era tiempo. Se sentía correcto.

―Bien ―Kurt dijo, aliviado―. Estaba preocupado.

―Lo estabas ―Blaine dijo y no lo hizo una pregunta.

Kurt suspiró, en silencio―. Romper contigo no significa que me dejas de importa, Blaine.

Blaine gruñó.

―Oh, cállate, Blaine, _tú sabes _que me importa ―Kurt rodó los ojos. Miró a Blaine por un tiempo, luego se recostó junto a él. Blaine se inclinó un poco y lo miró, con las cejas fruncidas.

―Estás acostado en el césped ―Blaine dijo, afirmando lo obvio―. ¿No temes ensuciar tu ropa?

―Estoy haciendo una excepción.

―¿Una excepción? ―Blaine preguntó―. ¿Por qué?

―Por ti, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, ante el hecho que probablemente había insectos debajo de sí―. Tú tan sólo - tan sólo hiciste lo que hiciste y necesitas a alguien, entonces me voy a recostar aquí contigo.

Blaine se acostó de nuevo y suspiró―. ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo más difícil? ―preguntó, en voz baja. Kurt no dijo nada. No quería hacerlo más difícil―. Al estar aquí conmigo, lo estás haciendo más difícil.

―¿Quieres que me vaya? ―Kurt preguntó, sentándose ligeramente.

―No ―Blaine dijo, recostándolo―. No, no me dejes.

Kurt se dejó caer y no pudo deshacerse de la sensación que Blaine no sólo le estaba pidiendo que no se fuera del campo. No dijo nada al respecto, sólo suspiró y observó las grises nubes a la deriva por el cielo sombrío.

―Puedes hablar conmigo ―Kurt dijo, después de un tiempo.

Blaine estaba en silencio y Kurt no pensaba que fuera a decir nada más, pero lo hizo.

―No sé lo que va a pasar ahora ―Blaine pronunció―. No sé lo que voy a hacer, o decir. No sé su estoy feliz, o triste. No sé nada.

―¿Crees que ya lo sabe?

―Ya pasado más de una hora ―Blaine señaló―. Lo sabe. Apagué mi teléfono después de responderte. Todavía no quiero hablar con él.

Kurt asintió. No podía deshacerse de la sensación de temor nadándole en la boca del estómago. Luego que Blaine hubo salido del salón del coro, todo en lo que Kurt podía pensar era el papá de Blaine y lo que podría hacerle una vez que descubriera lo que había pasado.

Kurt escuchó a Blaine esnifar un poco. Se sentó y bajó la mirada a él, estudiándolo propiamente desde que había llegado al campo. Sus ojos parecían hinchados y dilatados. Los labios más rojos de lo que deberían haber estado y se vería cansado.

―¿Has estado llorando? ―Kurt preguntó, en voz baja.

―No.

―Creí que habías dejado de mentir ―Kurt remarcó.

―Así es ―Blaine suspiró―. De acuerdo, bien. Lloré. ¿Estás feliz?

―¿Crees que debería estar feliz porque lloraste?

Blaine únicamente se encogió de hombros.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, simplemente.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó―. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Debería fingir que está bien el que me destroces en pedazos cada vez que te veo? ¿Simplemente debería sonreír y actuar como si estuviera bien que dejarme tras decirme que ni lo harías? Pensé que te tendría cuando hiciera esto, cuando por fin tuve el calor de contarles quién soy, pero no fue así. Es decir, estás aquí, pero no estás_ aquí,_ Kurt. Estás de pie frente a mí, pero en realidad no estás aquí, cuando necesitaba que estuvieras. No es lo mismo.

Kurt abrió la boca para hablar, pero Blaine continuó.

―¿No entiendes que te amo, que tal sólo quiero estar contigo? ¿Que no tengo nada más en el puto mundo a lo que aferrarme? ―Un pequeño sollozo escapó de la garganta de Blaine mientras se sentaba para encarar a Kurt. Kurt vio una lágrima solitaria caerle del ojo―. No me queda nada. No tengo futuro, ni una verdadera familia a la que le importe un carajo y no te tengo a ti ―Blaine le informó―. Tengo que ir a casa y encarar al loco de atar, y decirle que las cosas que ha escuchado sobre mí son verdad y quizás no me importaría tanto si todavía tuviera a alguien que me hiciera sentir que valgo algo. No sé lo que va a suceder, Kurt. Simplemente voy a tener que tomar lo que él me dé, porque no puedo combatirlo y tan sólo irme de ahí. Primero, no tengo adónde ir y segundo, no puedo dejar a mi mamá. _No tengo nada, Kurt. __No tengo nada y mi corazón está en pedazos y simplemente me estoy __dando por vencido_. No tengo otra opción. Se acabó.

Kurt observó mientras Blaine enterraba el rostro en sus manos y lloraba, el cuerpo se le convocaba con incontrolables sollozos. Kurt se echó para adelante e hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar: Intentó envolverlo con sus brazos, pero Blaine se retiró.

―No ―se ahogó―. No, no puedes tocarme y luego dejarme, e irte como si yo no significara nada para ti. No lo hagas. No me toques.

Kurt suspiró y de todos modos ser acercó. Los ojos de Blaine parecían cuestionarlo.

―Cállate y déjame abrazarte, Blaine ―Kurt susurró, tomando a Blaine entre sus brazos. El rostro de Blaine retorcido y más lágrimas vinieron y su cuerpo comenzó a aferrarse al abrazo de Kurt―. Nunca podrías significar nada para mí ―Kurt le dijo en el cabello―. Jamás.

Blaine se rindió, el llanto se hizo más fuerte, el cuerpo entero le temblaba violentamente. Kurt intentó mantenerlo estable, en una sola pieza, pero todo lo que quería era llorar con él, llorar porque le importaba lo que esto significaría para Blaine, llorar porque quería más que nada mantenerlo seguro, llorar porque amaba a este chico en sus brazos más que nada en el mundo y no podía decírselo, no podía tenerlo, no podía tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo de este campo y llevarlo a un mundo completamente nuevo donde nada pudiera tocarlos.

Kurt no lloró, porque quería ser fuerte para él, pero sintió el corazón contraérsele, porque no estaba preparado para dejarlo ir. Nunca lo estaría.

* * *

―Ven a mi casa esta noche ―Kurt dijo, frotando los nudillos de Blaine con el pulgar.

―No - no puedo.

―Sí, sí puedes ―Kurt le dijo―. No estás preparado para enfrentarlo, entonces no tienes que hacerlo. Eso no te hace un cobarde, Blaine, tan sólo te hace humano.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. No ―dijo―. No, sé que no tengo que enfrentarlo si no estoy preparado. Simplemente no puedo estar contigo si - si...

―Oh ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja―. Sé que no estamos - no estamos de la manera que solía ser, pero no quiero que vayas y te metas en problemas. Quiero que estés a salvo.

―_¿Por qué?_ ―Blaine preguntó, pareciendo que no entendía.

―¿Por qué? ―Kurt repitió―. Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Blaine.

―No creo que lo sea ―Blaine murmuró, tercamente.

―¿Qué harías si los papeles estuvieran invertidos? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Irías a casa y me dejarías aquí afuera, cuando claramente va a llover? ―Kurt hizo un gesto hacia el cielo harrowing, amenazando con llorar un torrente de frías y enfadadas lágrimas.

―No ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja―. Pero además tampoco rompería contigo. Habría intentado conservar lo que teníamos, porque, Kurt, cuando algo es importante para ti, intentas aferrarte a ello, sin importar las consecuencias. Claramente, no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti.

―¿No puedes ver para nada de dónde vengo? ―Kurt preguntó―. Blaine, tú _eres _importante para mí. Eres mi mundo, simplemente no puedo pasar contigo cada día hasta que me vaya, porque no sé la manera de despedirme una vez que el momento llegue. Tal vez es egoísta, quizás cobarde, pero es en lo que único que puedo pensar en hacer ahora.

―Entiendo tu postura, sabes ―Blaine le dijo―. Simplemente no sé cómo piensas que hacerlo de esta manera lo hará más fácil que desaparecer de mi vida al final de todo. Ya sea que estemos juntos o no, esto no lo hace más fácil, Kurt. Estoy lastimado. Ahora estoy roto, Kurt. Estaré roto más tarde. Estaré roto por el resto de mi vida. No me importa cuándo suceda, todavía voy a estar roto, entonces ¿por qué no puedo amarte tanto como pueda aquí?

Kurt frunció el ceño, porque Blaine tenía un punto. Simplemente no estaba seguro. No sabía cómo lo manejaría. Necesitaba tiempo.

―No estoy seguro, Blaine, al menos todavía no.

Blaine suspiró, luego asintió ―. De acuerdo ―dijo, cansadamente―. Bien.

―Entonces, ¿por favor irías a casa conmigo? ―Kurt rogó―. ¿Por favor?

Blaine se vio escéptico por un par de segundos, luego asintió―. Bien ―dijo.― Bien, si eso te hará feliz.

―No sé si feliz ―Kurt le dijo―. Pero al menos sabré que estás bien.

* * *

―Pensé que habían terminado ―Burt dijo a Kurt, una vez que Blaine había bajado a la recámara y encendido la televisión. Kurt lo había dejado ahí para ir por bebidas y comida.

―Así fue ―Kurt asintió―. Pero digamos que él, este, se lo contó a todo el club Glee y el equipo de fútbol, y no puede ir a casa. No tenía adónde ir y simplemente pensé - tan sólo no quería que estuviera en las calles toda la noche, papá.

Burt asintió, comprensivamente―. Sí ―dijo―. Sí, dejaré que se quede.

―Gracias, papá.

―¿Crees que él estará bien? ―Burt inquirió.

―Probablemente no por un tiempo ―Kurt dijo, auténticamente―. Pero al menos estará a salvo esta noche, ¿correcto?

Burt únicamente asintió.

* * *

―Odio esta película ―Blaine gruñó, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente―. Entonces, ¿por qué la elegiste? ―preguntó.

―Porque hoy me sentí con ganas de odiar cosas.

Kurt frunció el ceño y se volvió a sentar con un suspiro.

―No me refería a ti ―el murmullo de voz de Blaine dijo detrás de la almohada. Sus dedos se deslizaron y entrelazaron con los de Kurt―. Nunca podría odiarte.

* * *

―¿Todo está - ?, oh. Está dormido ―Burt dijo, bajando la voz.

Kurt se sentó ligeramente y pausó la televisión―. Sí, ya ha estado así un tiempo.

Burt asintió―. Me voy a la cama, Kurt ―dijo, con un bostezo―. ¿No estarás... no harás...?

―Entiendo, papá ―Kurt dijo a Burt―. No va a pasar nada.

―De acuerdo ―Burt dijo―. Buenas noches, Kurt. ―entonces bajó la mirada a Blaine, el rostro relajado―. Buenas noches, Blaine.

Blaine no se movió.

* * *

La boca le sabía igual que si hubiera comido pan de carne. Se sentó, adormilado y echó un vistazo a la habitación, recordando dónde estaba.

―Hola ―Kurt dijo, a su lado.

Blaine se giró y lo miró, luego se acomodó contra la cabecera. Extendió el brazo a por la lata de refresco de cola sobre el buró y dio un trago. Le ardió la garganta y tosió un poco, luego volvió a sentarse, su cabeza palpitando, como si algo lo estuviera presionando sobre el cráneo.

―Deberíamos ir a emborracharnos ―le dijo a Kurt.

―No ―Kurt dijo―. No deberíamos. No se puede ahogar toda tristeza con alcohol, Blaine.

―Puedo intentarlo.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, en tono de advertencia.

―Bien ―Blaine suspiró―. Rompe mi corazón _y _arruina la diversión.

Blaine deseó que pudiera retractarse de ese comentario al segundo que le salió de los labios, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para explicarse, por lo que simplemente se sentó ahí, frunciendo el ceño.

―Nunca quise romperte el corazón, Blaine.

―Sí, eso parece ―Blaine dijo, no sin sarcasmo.

No quería lastimar a Kurt, pero todavía estaba enfadado por todo. La vida se le había puesto de cabeza en unos días. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

―Mírame y dime que crees que esto no es difícil para mí.

Blaine giró la cabeza y levantó la vista a los tristes ojos azules de Kurt, a su boca arqueada hacia abajo, demacrada y pálida cara, y suspiró―. Muy bien ―dijo―. Sé que también estás lastimado, lo entiendo. Simplemente no veo por qué tiene que ser de esta manera.

―Te lo dije.

―Sí, lo sé ―Blaine asintió―. Sigo sin entenderlo. Tu lógica es un asco, Kurt.

―¿Qué quieres de mí, Blaine?

―Quiero que nos des una oportunidad ―Blaine lo informó―. Quiero que seas tan valiente como sé que eres y nos des una oportunidad de lograr algo con esto, porque no sé si me escuchaste las primeras mil y un veces, pero en realidad te amo, Kurt. Te amo y no puedo dejar que simplemente te me escapes sin pelear, incluso si puedes.

―¿Piensas que esto es fácil para mí, Blaine? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Crees que verte con el corazón roto no me rompe también? ¿Crees que me gusta la idea de pasar la eternidad sin ti?

―Estás dispuesto a pasar la eternidad sin saber lo que pudo haber sido ―Blaine puntualizó.

Vio los hombros de Kurt caer y volver a sentarse, viéndose agotado. Blaine quería ir a él, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba, hacer lo que fuera para recuperarlo.

―Eres miserable sin mí ―Blaine sentenció―. Yo soy miserable sin ti. ¿Qué es lo lógico hacer aquí, Kurt?

Kurt estuvo en silencio por un tiempo, entonces dijo―. Lo sé. ―Blaine lo observó, atentamente―. Lo sé, tienes razón, pero yo - tengo miedo, Blaine.

―Entonces dame una oportunidad ―Blaine se sentó y agarró la mano de Kurt con la suya―. Toma la oportunidad, Kurt. Si no funciona, de acuerdo, al menos lo habremos intentado. Al menos lo sabremos.

Kurt echó la cabeza a un lado y exhaló―. Eso quiero, sólo -

Blaine asintió, comprendiendo―. Lo sé ―dijo, en voz baja―. A veces tomar riesgos se siente bien, Kurt. Yo estaba aterrado a decir que soy gay, pero al final, fue lo correcto.

―Lo sé ―Kurt sonrió un poco―. Estaba tan orgulloso de ti por lo que hiciste hoy. Digo, sé que estabas lastimado y yo también lo estaba, pero Dios, fue tan asombroso, todo lo que dijiste, tú eres tan fuerte, Blaine.

―Hmm ―Blaine rio, a medias―. Desearía.

―Lo eres ―Kurt urgió―. Eres más fuerte de lo que sabes.

―También eres fuerte, Kurt ―Blaine señaló―. Si ambos somos fuertes en esto, entones lo lograremos. Podemos hacerlo. Al menos danos una oportunidad. Si ahora te vas, nunca sabemos lo que pudo haber pasado. Nunca lo sabremos. Nunca tendremos otro día haciendo nada en el campo. Nunca nos sentaremos en la esquina de la biblioteca burlándonos de los zapatos de la bibliotecaria. Nunca tendremos otro de esos besos que me hacen sentir que no puedo respirar, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa que podría simplemente matarme, pero no me puedo bajar, porque soy adicto, porque no puedo tener suficiente, porque moriría antes de no volverlo a hacer. Nunca tendremos nada de eso y no puedo soportarlo, Kurt. No puedo soportar la idea de no tener otro día simplemente_ estando_ contigo.

Kurt espiró, temblorosamente, mientras Blaine se acercaba.

―Vuelve conmigo ―susurró―. Toma mi mano, toma mi corazón, tómalo todo. Vuelve conmigo, Kurt. Vuelve conmigo y veamos lo que pasa. Dame una oportunidad. Vuelve conmigo.

Ahora los ojos de Kurt estaban brillando. Estaba inhalando por mucho tiempo y luego exhalando entrecortado.

―Por favor, Kurt ―Blaine dijo, en tono de susurro―. Dame una oportunidad. Toma todo de mí, porque independientemente de lo que decidas, soy tuyo. Siempre tuyo.

―Yo - Blaine ―Kurt pronunció, mientras los labios de Blaine bajaban a los suyos.

Blaine le dio un casto beso en los labios y Kurt pareció derretirse en él.

―Por favor ―Blaine susurró, suspendido ante el anhelo en su voz―. Por favor dime, Kurt. Necesito saber.

―Sí ―Kurt dijo, casi al instante―. Sí, de acuerdo, sí. Intentémoslo, tan sólo - sí. No puedo estar sin ti.

―¿De verdad? ―Blaine preguntó, el aliento atrapado en el pecho.

―De verdad ―Kurt asintió, sonriendo―. Es momento de ser valiente, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―Blaine sonrió y presionó otro beso en la boca de Kurt―. Sí, es momento de ser valiente. Te amo.

―Lo sé ―Kurt le dijo―. También te amo.

Blaine se paralizó, su corazón parado en el pecho―. ¿Sí?

―Por supuesto que sí ―Kurt le dijo―. Te he amado por más tiempo del que tú me has amado.

―Me estás asustando ―Blaine sonrió, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Kurt―. Nunca lo dices y me has asustado, haciéndome pensar que no me amabas.

―Me asustaba darte todo de mí ―Kurt le dijo―. Pero ya que estamos siendo valientes...

―Vuélvelo a decir.

―Te amo ―Kurt sonrió.

Blaine bajó la cabeza al pálido cuello de Kurt―. De nuevo.

―Te amo.

Blaine bajó la boca para encontrar el pulso en el cuello de Kurt y chuparle la piel con la boca―. Y otra vez.

―Te amo ―Kurt repitió, bajó la mano y haló a Blaine, y le atrapó la boca con la suya―. Te amo, Blaine.

* * *

**¡Háganme saber qué les parece! :D x**

* * *

* Yuletide. Término que hace referencia a la homosexualidad, de al igual manera que gay = homosexual = feliz.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	28. Chapter 28

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada he pertenece! Puede ser algo tarde, tengo una crisis de demasiada información del fandom. Primero, dije que mencionaría que fangirlingisveryhard (tumblr) ha estado traduciendo esto a italiano y lo publica aquí: ?uid=171801 ¡gracias! Además, gracias por los comentarios, sigo sin creer cuántos hay ahora. Cambié lo que iba a pasar en este capítulo porque tenía a demasiadas personas llorando después que rompieron, así que no quería digamos, herir a nadie tanto tan pronto :P Bien, se acabó :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 28:**

Blaine parpadeó despertando, la brillante luz fue demasiado para sus ojos. Permitió a sus ojos acostumbrarse al intenso brillo, antes de asimilar los alrededores, la aterradora realidad de lo que había ocurrido en previos días le llegó con fuerza.

Blaine tragó duro y volvió la cabeza a un lado para ver a Kurt, cuyos labios estaban separados, los ojos cerrados, un ligero gruñido saliéndole de la boca. Blaine se encontró sonriendo. Había sido la primera vez que habían dormido juntos sin en realidad _dormir juntos._ Sus todas todavía estaban intactas y eso se sentía bien, tan sólo estar ahí con Kurt, simplemente tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos.

Blaine se acercó y pasó un brazo alrededor de Kurt, acercándolo y Kurt se levantó.

―¿Qué de- ? Oh ―Kurt se detuvo, con las cejas caídas―. Lo siento, olvidé que estabas ahí - No. No olvidé que estabas ahí, simplemente me - me sorprendiste.

―Lo siento ―Blaine dijo y halándolo gentilmente del brazo, instándolo a volver a acostarse―. Tan sólo recuerdo que me amas y no puedo evitarlo.

Kurt se recostó junto a él, apoyándose en un codo. Le sonrió a Blaine y el corazón de Blaine se detuvo, luego aceleró.

―Estoy tan enamorado de ti ―Blaine le dijo a Kurt, sin pensarlo.

―Ya somos dos ―Kurt dijo, la sonrisa ensanchándosele.

―¿También estás tan enamorado de ti? ―Blaine bromeó.

―¿Esa es tu manera de hacerme decirlo? ―Kurt preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Blaine no dijo nada, tan sólo lo observó con ojos ansiosos.

―Bien ―Kurt sonrió con suficiencia―. También estoy algo enamorado de ti. Digamos, tan enamorado de ti que ni siquiera lo puedo comprender.

Blaine sonrió, con malicia―. ¿Está seguro que no estás simplemente intentando meterte en mis pantalones?

―Estás nervioso por ir a la escuela ―Kurt dijo―. Lo sé porque te metiste con el sexo.

―Tal vez ―Blaine admitió, volviendo a caer sobre las almohadas con un suspiro. Blaine cerró los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Deseaba que no tuviera que hacerlo.

Blaine sintió a Kurt moviéndose junto a él, luego abrió los ojos y lo encontró asomándose por encima de él, sonriendo―. Estaré ahí, lo sabes ―Kurt le dijo―. Estaré ahí contigo y lo superarás, lo prometo. Ya verás.

―Gracias ―Blaine pronunció, levantando la mano para jalar a Kurt, para que los cuerpos estuvieran rozándose―. Aunque, todavía queda mi papá.

―Iré contigo ―Kurt le dijo, pasando los brazos por el cuello de Blaine―. Si me quieres ahí, iré contigo.

Blaine suspiró y envolvió los brazos por la esbelta cintura de Kurt―. No ―dijo―. No, mala idea. Digo, no me malinterpretes, estoy agradecido. Significa mucho para mí que estés dispuesto a hacerlo, pero... ―Blaine se quedó sin palabras―. No sabes cómo es él, de lo que es capaz. Ni siquiera yo sé de lo que es capaz. Necesito hacer esto solo.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt frunció el ceño, ligeramente―. Dios, más te vale estar bien.

Blaine no le aseguró que lo estaría. Simplemente exhaló, luego bajó la boca de Kurt para encontrarla con la suya, porque a veces, Kurt lo hacía olvidar y todo lo que quería era olvidar.

* * *

Miradas perdidas, silenciosos susurros, miradas juiciosas, silencio poco envidiable, familiar ruido sordo llenando su mente, las orejas, la cabeza. Se sentía enfermo, enfermo por Blaine, por sí mismo, por todo otro ser humano que alguna vez hubiera enfrentado esto t tuviera que enfrentarlo en el futuro. El mundo pareció inclinarse a cámara lenta mientras iban por los pasillos en silencio, lado a lado. Las piernas de Kurt se sentían pesadas, como si no pudiera moverlas más rápido, igual que si estuviera caminando en un clima húmedo, el aire caliente echándolo hacia atrás, reteniéndolo hasta que no podía escapar de sus garras.

Miró de lado a Blaine, que correspondió a la mirada. Kurt no le podía leer la expresión, era demasiado difícil, el mundo una imagen borrosa, sin embargo tan fácil de ver al mismo tiempo. Kurt podía ver el grupo de chaquetas rojas junto su taquilla mientras avanzaban por los pasillos. Escuchó a Blaine respirar profundo, luego exhalar con calma y entonces Kurt casi se detuvo en seco.

El calor de los dedos de Blaine encontró el propio y se agarraron de ellos.

―¿Qué estás - Estás loco? ―Kurt preguntó, en voz baja―. Blaine, somos objetivos en movimiento.

―A la mierda con ellos ―Blaine dijo. Hizo un gesto a un futbolista que besaba a su novia a la izquierda―. Si ellos pueden hacerlo ―dijo, luego asintió al otro lado, a Rachel y Finn agarrados de la mano―, y ellos pueden hacerlo ―Blaine continuó―. No veo razón para no hacerlo también.

―Sabes exactamente la razón ―Kurt musitó, pero no hizo movimiento para desenganchar sus dedos de los de Blaine.

―Aléjate si no puedes hacerlo ―Blaine dijo.

―No, tienes razón ―Kurt dijo, apretando el agarre―. Tenemos tanto derecho como el resto de ellos, ¿correcto?

―Totalmente ―Blaine sonrió, levantó la cabeza y pasaron a los futbolistas, sonriendo, dejándolos boquiabiertos tras de sí.

―¡Maricones! ―alguien gritó tras ellos.

Kurt sintió el brazo de Blaine pasarle por la cintura mientras alcanzaban el final del pasillo.

―¿Tienes un último deseo antes de morir? ―Kurt sonrió, mirando a Blaine por el rabillo del ojo.

―En realidad no, lo opuesto ―Blaine le informó―. Esta es mi vida y si quiero ir por el pasillo de la mano con mi novio, iré por el pasillo agarrado de la mano de mi novio.

―Tienes un argumento válido ―Kurt sonrió.

―Absolutamente ―Blaine le dijo, luego sonrió―. A parte, después de todo somos realeza.

* * *

―Blaine Anderson.

Blaine se giró para ver a Kenneth Puckerman yendo en su dirección. Blaine rodó los ojos avellana y suspiró. Supuso que un encuentro con Kenny era inevitable.

―Veo que ya llevas la chaqueta ―Kenny señaló. Blaine asintió. Se la había quitado tras llegar al campo y no tenía intenciones de volver a ponérsela. Había acabado con el equipo de fútbol, con todos ellos.

―Escuché que hiciste la confesión ayer ―Kenny sonrió, una vez que estuvo dentro de su espacio personal―. Estuve devastado cuando supe que me la había perdido.

―¿Quieres que lo repita todo? ―Blaine inexpresivo.

―No, sé lo esencial, Anderson ―Kenny negó con la cabeza―. Además escuché de lo tuyo con Hummel. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

―No, estamos perfectamente bien, gracias ―Blaine dijo―. No sabía que estabas tan involucrado en nuestra relación, pero gracias por tu preocupación.

Kenny sonrió un poco.

―¿Qué tal tú? ―Blaine sonrió con suficiencia―. ¿Cómo va tu floreciente amor con David Karofsky?

Kenny ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño, los ojos casi eran líneas rectas―. Sólo es sexo ―decretó―. Lo que me lleva a mi proposición.

―¿Te le vas a proponer a Karofsky? ―Blaine sonrió―. Qué lindo. Yo iría con lo simple, sortija de oro blanco, nada demasiado ostentoso. En realidad no se ve demasiado como el tipo de chico que le gustan los diamantes, ¿verdad?

―¡_Cállate_, Anderson! ―Kenny gruñó―. Deja de ser tan imbécil y escúchame.

Blaine rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta de su taquilla de golpe, luego se apoyó contra ella, esperando que Kenny continuara.

―Entonces, ya que las cosas entre Hummel y yo no funcionaron, y Karofsky apesta un carajo ―Kenny comenzó―. Tú y yo totalmente deberíamos follar, o algo.

Blaine se ahogó y luego estalló en risas―. ¿En serio? ―Blaine tosió―. ¿Estás -? Oh Dios, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo? ¿En serio?

―Tómalo o déjalo, Anderson, no tengo todo el día.

―Lo dejaré ―Blaine dijo, rápidamente―. De ninguna manera, Kenny. Ni en un millón de años.

Kenny se medio encogió de hombros, luego se giró sobre los talones y se alejó. Blaine sonrió. Al menos hoy había sacado una risa.

* * *

―Blaine, siéntate con nosotros.

Kurt levantó la vista de su almuerzo y vio que Finn había hablado. Se dio la vuelta, siguiendo la vista de Finn y se encontró viendo a Blaine, que estaba sentado en otra mesa, solo.

―Sí, Blaine, ¿qué diablos? ―Kurt dijo―. Ven aquí.

Blaine tenía una expresión aturdida, las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, ahora que todo el club Glee lo estaba observando, esperando una respuesta.

―No podría. Yo -

―Blaine ―Tina dijo―. Eres parte del club. Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

―Sí, vamos, Blaine ―Brittany sonrió―. ¡Creo que he averiguado cómo le ponen las emes en los M &amp; M! ¡Mira, te lo explicaré!

Todo mundo se calló por un breve segundo, entonces Santana negó con la cabeza―. Vamos, elfo, ven aquí. Quiero preguntarte por tu dieta, porque creo que necesitas tomar más leche. Te hará más alto.

Blaine sonrió, torcidamente, luego miró a Kurt, que le correspondió la sonrisa. Blaine se paró y deslizó junto a Kurt y todos volvieron a sus conversaciones.

―Blaine.

Levantaron la mirada a Rachel que veía a Blaine.

―Oye, Rachel ―Blaine murmuró.

―Quiero que sepas que te aceptamos por quién eres y que ayer fuiste muy valiente ―asintió―. Tengo dos papás gay.

―Oh ―Blaine dijo―. Oh, este, gracias. Bien.

Kurt rodó los ojos y dio un sorbo a su agua―. ¿Cómo te va? ―preguntó.

―Uh, bien, supongo ―Blaine le dijo―. Alguien pintó con aerosol mi taquilla.

Kurt levantó la vista a él, inquisitivamente. Blaine asintió―. De maldito anaranjado fosforescente ―negó con la cabeza.

―¿Qué dice? ―Mercedes preguntó al otro lado de Kurt―. ¿O siquiera necesito preguntar?

―Les daré tres opciones ―Blaine sonrió, ligeramente. Kurt asintió, adrede―. En otras noticias ―Blaine continuó―, Kenny Puckerman me preguntó si me acostaba con él.

Kurt se ahogó con el agua. Mercedes tuvo que palmearle la espalda varias veces, hasta que respiró. Kurt se aclaró la garganta―. ¿Él - de verdad?

Blaine asintió―. Sí ―sonrió―. No estés celoso.

Kurt sonrió―. Oh, lo estoy ―bromeó.

―Yo digo que tengan un trío ―Santana sonrió.

―He perdido el apetito ―Kurt dijo, alejando la bandeja.

Blaine estaba sonriendo junto a él mientras picaba la ensalada―. Por otra parte, no he escuchado de Quinn ―Blaine dijo.

―Siempre algo bueno ―Kurt asintió.

Entonces una fuerte risa estalló en el lugar y todos levantaron la vista hacia la puerta. Puck, Karofsky, Azimio y Kenny habían entrado y se estaban dirigiendo a su mesa usual. Kurt sintió a Blaine ponerse rígido junto a él.

―Estás bien ―Kurt susurró, alcanzando la mano de Blaine bajo la tabla. Blaine asintió y bajó la vista a su comida.

Kurt levantó la vista y vio que habían desaparecido, y ahora estaban probablemente sentados en su mesa, pero entonces escuchó pasos detrás de sí. Torció el cuello y vio a Puckerman ahí de pie, sonriendo.

―¿Lo estás masturbando ahí bajo la mesa, Hummel?

Kurt rodó los ojos y apartó la vista, entonces lo sintió, escuchó y olió la pintura en aerosol. Se giró para ver a Puck sosteniendo una pequeña lata, goteando pintura anaranjada fosforescente. Estaba pintando la espalda de Kurt. Kurt se levantó de un brinco en protesta. Puck estaba en una risa histérica y Blaine se puso de pie y miró la espalda de Kurt.

―Está bien ―Kurt murmuró, aunque la pintura probablemente no iba a salir.

Antes que Kurt pudiera girarse para ver a Blaine, él ya estaba al otro lado del lugar y empujando a Puck con fuerza contra la mesa de alguien, la bandejas de comida cayeron y la leche se regó en el proceso. La para de aerosol golpeó el piso y Mercedes la agarró y aventó a la basura.

―Amigo ―Kurt escuchó decir a Puck.

―Blaine, déjalo ―Kurt dijo. No quería meterse en problemas por eso. A Kurt le habían pasado peores cosas en el pasado.

―Estoy cansado de él ―Blaine gruñó―. Estoy harto y cansado de que actúes como si fueras mejor a todos. ¿Qué ganas con esto, _Noah_? ¿Tu vida es tan triste que tienes que hacerte sentir mejor al hacer sentir mal a otros?

―Anderson ―Puck espetó mientras Blaine le agarraba fuerte la playera―. _Blaine._ Amigo, suéltame.

―Creo que le debes una disculpa a _mi novio_.

―Blaine, déjalo, está bi-

―No, Kurt ―Blaine respondió―. No, no está bien. No_ está bien _que piensen que pueden salirse con la suya. No nos vamos a sentar y aceptar abuso sólo porque nos gustan los chicos en lugar de las chicas. No, esto se detiene ahora, Puckerman.

Blaine alzó el brazo y estaba por golpear a Puck, pero Kurt fue y le agarró el codo. Blaine lo miró, inquisitivamente.

―Esto no resolverá nada ―Kurt dijo a Blaine―. Nunca va a parar, Blaine y golpearlo no hasta una diferencia. Golpearlo no hará que deje de ser homofóbico.

El rostro de Blaine cayó y Kurt le dio un ligero asentimiento.

―Vamos, ni lo hagas ―Kurt dijo―. La homofobia siempre va a estar ahí, tan sólo tienes que ser una mejor persona e intentar no permitir que te moleste.

El rostro de Blaine se descompuso un poco y bajó la mirada a Puck, luego la subió a Kurt.

―Sí ―Blaine dijo―. Bueno, estoy cansado de ser una mejor persona.

Blaine volvió la mirada enfadada a Puck―. Acércate a mí, o a Kurt, o a cualquiera del club Glee de nuevo y, tú y yo, nos arrepentiremos, Puckerman.

Blaine soltó a Puck y Puck se arrastró, murmurando de que estaba loco. Kurt suspiró y llevó a Blaine de vuelta al asiento. Se sentó junto a él.

―Debiste dejarme pegarle ―Blaine le dijo a Kurt.

―No lo valía ―Kurt dijo.

Blaine frunció el ceño―. ¿Cuánto vale_ esto_? ―Extendió el brazo y jugó con el cuello de la camisa de Kurt, la parte de atrás cubierta en pintura de aerosol anaranjada fosforescente.

―Mucho más que él ―Kurt sonrió, con tristeza.

―Oye, Blaine ―Artie dijo al otro lado de la mesa―. ¡Eso fue fiero, sí!

Blaine le dio una sonrisa y luego volvió la vista a Kurt―. ¿Trajiste toda adicional?

―¿No es así siempre? ―Kurt sonrió.

―Vamos a que te cambies y que yo pueda quitarme el enfado besándote hasta que ya no sientes los labios.

―Siempre dices las cosas más románticas.

* * *

―Blaine, la - ungh - Blaine ―Kurt intentó apartar la cabeza para que los labios de Blaine no pudieran alcanzarlo, pero Blaine estaba implacable, como un cachorro hiperactivo que quería jugar. Sus manos agarraban cada parte del cuerpo de Kurt, la respiración un poco fatigosa. Él siguió los labios de Kurt con los suyos y Kurt seguía rindiéndose y simplemente permitiendo a Blaine un par de minutos más.

Kurt suspiró mientras Blaine lo besaba frenéticamente, como si fuera el día final y todo lo que quisiera hacer era besarlo hasta que el tiempo se acabara. Pero Kurt no quería pensar en eso. Subió el brazo y agarró las manos de Blaine, que parecía estar explorando varias partes del cuerpo de Kurt encima de la ropa. Blaine chocó su cuerpo con el de Kurt y Kurt intentó hablar, pero Blaine le tragó las palabras.

Kurt por fin tomó el control y dio la vuelta a Blaine para que mejor estuviera presionado contra el muro. Blaine se inclinó para volver a atrapar los labios de Kurt con los suyos y se besaron breve, descuidadamente y entonces Kurt apartó la boca y contuvo a Blaine por los hombros.

―De-deberíamos pa-parar ―balbuceó, respirando pesadamente.

―No, no deberíamos ―Blaine nuevamente intentó moverse hacia adelante, pero Kurt se inclinó, conteniéndolo―. Nunca deberíamos parar ―Blaine espiró.

―Estás loco* ―Kurt sonrió un poco.

―¿Qué con mis pelotas? ―Blaine enarcó las cejas, luego bajó la mano y trazó la línea del semi-erecto pene de Kurt a través de los ajustados pantalones. Kurt tragó duro―. Déjame hacerlo ―Blaine susurró, los ojos oscureciéndose―. No puedes ir a clase así, las personas mirarán y no me gusta cuando las personas te miran.

Kurt le sonrió torcidamente a su novio―. Lindo ―dijo―. Pero aun así no podemos. Este es un baño público, sin mencionar que estamos en_ la escuela_.

Las manos de Blaine encontraron las caderas de Kurt y se echó para adelante para que las entrepiernas estuvieran alineadas.

―Vamos, guapo ―Blaine dijo en la oreja de Kurt, su mano rozando la parte posterior del muslo, justo por debajo de la curva del culo―. Sabes que quieres.

Kurt abrió la boca para protestar, pero todo lo que salió fueron exhalaciones entrecortadas mientras los dedos de Blaine se deslizaban por la línea de los pantalones que le cubrían el área entre las nalgas.

―Bl-_ no_ ―Kurt dijo con una voz extraña, el dedo de Blaine se deslizó bajo su trasero y luego movió el resto a los muslos, demasiado cerca―. _No_.

―Me detendría si supiera que lo dices en serio ―Blaine susurró, los dientes rozando el cuello de Kurt, lentamente―. Dime que no quieres esto y me detendré.

―Yo... ―Kurt lo dejó en el aire, la voz descompuesta porque la erección de Blaine estaba contra su mismo y Blaine la estaba moviendo―. Yo - sí. N-No pares. Pero - hm - aquí no. Únicamente traje un cambio de p-pantalones.

Antes que Kurt hubiera siquiera terminado esa oración, Blaine ya lo estaba metiendo en un pequeño cubículo y encerrándolos.

―Blaine, esto es - oh, Dios, ¿qué estás - ? _¡Blaine!_

Kurt observó, los ojos azules muy abiertos, mientras Blaine se quitó la mochila, cayó de rodillas, sobre la mochila, y comenzó a desabrochar el botón de los pantalones de Kurt.

―Blai- ―Kurt intentó, una vez que sus pantalones y ropa interior estuvieron alrededor de sus tobillos, pero no terminó lo que iba a decir, porque Blaine le había metido los dedos en la boca. Comenzó a echarse para atrás, pero entonces Blaine estuvo bajando la boca sobre la erección de Kurt y la mano izquierda presionaba el trasero de Kurt. Deslizó un dedo pasarlo por la abertura de Kurt y entonces Kurt supo a dónde se dirigía, entonces chupó los dedos de Blaine en su boca.

―Deberías verte ahora mismo ―Blaine dijo, una vez que hubo quitado la boca, muy a pesar de Kurt―. Si tuviera una cámara...

―Blaine, calla ―Kurt dijo, los dedos de Blaine salieron―. Calla y haz lo que mejor haces.

Blaine sonrió e hizo lo que Kurt le obligó. Kurt' separó los pies y entonces los dedos húmedos de Blaine estaban entrando, su boca volviendo a encontrarle el pene.

―¿Y-y si alguien e-entra? ―Kurt exhaló.

―Entonces tendría el placer de escucharte haciendo estupendos sonidos ―Blaine pronunció, levantando la vista a él.

―¿Sonidos? ―Kurt preguntó, frunciendo las cejas―. ¿Qué sonido- ? _¡Ah!_

Los dedos de Blaine estaban completamente dentro de él, el cuerpo palpitando tanto con dolor y placer.

―Esos sonidos ―Blaine sonrió, maliciosamente.

―Jódete ―Kurt se las arregló para externar.

―Oh, ¿quieres? ―Blaine sonrió, retrayendo sus dedos lentamente, luego metiéndolos rápidamente. El cuerpo de Kurt tuvo un espasmo.

―Bastardo ―Kurt murmuró―. Deja de ser tan engreído.

―Kurt ―Blaine sonrió con satisfacción―. Kurt, vuelve a decir 'engreído'.

Kurt rodó los ojos y tenía el aliento contenido mientras los dedos de Blaine entraban en él. Bajó la mano y colocó una mano tras la cabeza de Blaine.

―Deja de hablar y dale a tu boca un mejor uso.

―Como desee, mi príncipe.

* * *

―Prométeme que te pondrás en contacto conmigo en el segundo que puedas ―Kurt dijo, desenganchando su boca de la de Blaine. Estaban en el auto de Kurt, todavía en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Todo mundo ya se había ido a casa.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, echándose ligeramente atrás y pasando el pulgar por la muñeca de Kurt―. Te juro que si sobrevivo a esto, te llamaré al instante.

―No digas eso ―Kurt le frunció el ceño.

Blaine sonrió y extendió el brazo para poner una mano sobre la mejilla de Kurt―. ¿Dejarías de preocuparte? ―_Estaré bien_, quería decir, pero no le iba a mentir a Kurt. No tenía idea si estaría bien, de hecho, si tuviera que apostar, predeciría que no estaría bien, en absoluto, pero no quería preocupar a Kurt más de lo que ya lo había hecho―. Mira, ¿cuál es lo peor que puede pasar? - En realidad, olvida que pregunté eso...

―Permíteme ir contigo ―Kurt dijo. Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Blaine, vamos, no puedo ir a casa siendo que algo podría pasar-

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, firmemente―. Kurt. En serio. No hagas esto. No me hagas sentir culpable por preocuparte.

―Oh, como si pudiera simplemente dejar de preocuparme en un parpadeo ―Kurt dijo, alzando la voz―. Con un demonio, Blaine.

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja―. Lo sé. Lo siento. Oye, veme. ―Blaine ladeó la cabeza de Kurt para que las miradas volvieran a encontrarse―. Lo siento. Tan sólo - no quiero que te preocupes por mí. Se fuerte por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt suspiró y asintió―. Sabes que voy a matarte si permites a tu furia quitarte de lo mejor de ti y forzando la mano, ¿correcto?

―¿Estás diciendo que tengo problemas de ira? ―Blaine sonrió con satisfacción.

―¿Lo estás negando? ―Kurt preguntó, sonriendo, pero no alcanzó a sus hermosos ojos―. Aunque, en serio, Blaine. Y cuando te escriba, más te vale responder en dos minutos, o voy a ir.

―¿Qué haría sin ti? ―Blaine sonrió, bajando la boca de Kurt sobre la propia nuevamente.

Kurt se echó para atrás y frunció el ceño ante la entrepierna de Blaine contra el estómago de Kurt―. Terminarás en el hospital con un severo caso del túnel carpiano, me parece ―Kurt dijo, luego en serio―. En serio, ¿cuándo no estás cachondo?

―Dime que me amas y prometo que se irá ―Blaine dijo, sonriendo, ligeramente. Tenía que ir a casa y enfrentarlo todo en algún momento.

―Pero no quiero que vayas ―Kurt dijo, la sonrisa desapareció.

―De todas maneras, ¿dime que me amas? ―Blaine preguntó, entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

―Te amo.

* * *

**Para: Kurt a las 5.37 P.M.  
**_Él no lo sabe._

**Para: Blaine a las 5.37 P.M.  
**_¿En serio?_

**Para: Kurt a las 5.38 P.M.  
**_En serio. Caminé junto a él cuando entré y me sonrió. ÉL ME SONRIÓ, Kurt. Está teniendo uno de sus días de 'actúa como un esposo y padre responsable'. Él no lo sabe._

**Para: Blaine a las 5.39 P.M.  
**_Entonces... ¿No se lo vas a contar?_

**Para: Kurt a las 5.40 P.M.  
**_No, todavía se lo voy a contar. No más mentiras, ¿verdad?_

**Para: Blaine a las 5.40 P.M.  
**_Sí. Sí, no más mentiras._

**Para: Kurt a las 5.41 P.M.  
**_De verdad puedo SENTIR tu preocupación a través de los mensajes. Ve a hacer algo para distraerte. Te llamaré después._

**Para: Blaine a las 5.42 P.M.  
**_Pocas cosas me pueden distraer de esto, Blaine._

**Para: Kurt a las 5.43 P.M.  
**_Apuesto que puedo darte algunas sugerencias interesantes ;)_

**Para: Blaine a las 5.44 P.M.  
**_Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Bien, ve. Hazlo. Estaré esperando. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Es decir, demasiado._

**Para: Kurt a las 5.45 P.M.  
**_Sí, de acuerdo. Intenta no preocuparte demasiado, ¿bien? También te amo. Es decir, mucho, mucho._

**Para: Kurt a las 5.48 P.M.  
**_Te amo, Kurt._

**Para: Blaine a las 5.48 P.M.  
**_También te amo, Blaine._

* * *

―¿Mamá, papá? ―Blaine dijo, la voz inestable, mientras entraba a la cocina.

Su papá estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico y su mamá presionaba los botones del horno de microondas. Se inició, el ligero zumbido llenó el aire.

―Blaine, cielo ―su mamá dijo, sonriendo―. ¿Qué ocurre?

―¿Puedo... Puedo hablar con ambos? ―Blaine dijo, intentando sonar confiado, pero sus adentros eran como gelatina.

El papá de Blaine levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Dobló el periódico y lo dejó frente de sí. Su mamá vino y se sentó en la mesa, entonces Blaine también se sentó.

―Tengo algo que contarles -

―¿Quinn está embarazada? ―su mamá preguntó, viéndose alarmada.

―¿Q-qué? No - es decir, lo está, pero - no tiene nada que - este, ver conmigo - no.

―¿Qué quiere decir que no tiene nada que ver contigo? ―su mamá preguntó―. Blaine, si Quinn está -

―Mamá ―Blaine dijo, firmemente―. Mamá, Quinn no va a tener un bebé mío.

Blaine observó el rostro de su madre fruncirse en confusión, los ojos oscuros ligeramente inquisitivos.

―¿Te importa explicarlo, Blaine?

Blaine se giró al sonido de la voz de su padre. Siempre le enviaba temblores, sacudiéndolo hasta el núcleo aunque a veces no había razón para temer.

―Este ―Blaine dijo―. Ella - Quinn - ella y Puck - Noah Puckerman - ellos se han estado, este, viendo y - y Quinn está esperando un bebé de él.

―Oh, Bl-

El padre de Blaine habló por encima de su mamá―. ¿Por qué permitiste que eso pasara?

―Porque no me importa ―Blaine simplemente dijo. Sus padres lo miraron en silencio por algunos segundos, luego Blaine se aclaró la garganta―. Entonces, este, de lo que quería hablarles...

―No estoy seguro de querer escucharlo ―el papá de Blaine dijo.

El corazón de Blaine estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. Las manos le sudaban y encontraba dificultades para respirar―. Independientemente, papá ―Blaine dijo―. Necesito que ambos lo sepan.

Su papá suspiró, como si estuviera aburrido y su mamá simplemente se sentó ahí con las manos juntas sobre la mesa frente a ella. Blaine respiró profundo. Esto era. Después de esto, no habría más mentiras. Después de esto, estaría libre del peso muerto que cargaba. Tenía que hacerlo sin importar lo fuerte que sus manos temblaran. Esto era.

―Mamá, papá ―Blaine dijo, lentamente―. Soy gay.

Entonces un milenio de silencio pareció pasar, tan fuerte porque no había un sonido, pero la nada parecía zumbarle molesto en los oídos. Blaine dejó escapar una exhalación que no se había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo, luego levantó la vista a su padre y madre. Su mamá se veía atónita. Su padre parecía enfadado. Blaine tragó duro.

―Digan algo ―instó, tímidamente.

―No eres gay, Blaine ―su mamá sacudió la cabeza.

―Mamá -

―Blaine ―dijo, firmemente―. No eres gay.

Blaine cerró la boca y simplemente se sentó ahí, esperando que sucediera algo - _lo que fuera_. Nada pasó, al menos no por otro prolongado período de silencio.

―Esos rumores que David Karofsky aparentemente estaba divulgando con respecto a ti y ese - ese _chico_ con el que trabajas en inglés... ¿Son verdaderos? ―El papá de Blaine preguntó y Blaine estaba sorprendido de que no estuviera más furioso.

―Sí ―Blaine admitió―. Kurt - así se llama, el chico, es decir - nosotros - él y yo... Él es mi n-

―_No_.

―Papá, yo -

―Blaine ―su padre dijo, con un tipo de paciencia controlada―. Dije que _no_.

Blaine se detuvo y cerró la boca, pero entonces algo se disparó dentro de él. ¿Por qué no debería? Él tenía todo derecho de hablar. Tan sólo porque le gustaban los chicos en lugar de las chicas no significaba que fuera menos persona.

―En realidad, papá ―Blaine habló―. Como que quiero hablar, gritarlo en el exterior.

―¡No harás tal cosa! ―su padre dijo, todavía calmado―. Vamos a arreglar este desastre, Blaine. Nadie necesita saber que tuviste este momento de confusión. Te arreg-

―_¿Momento de confusión? _―Blaine preguntó, no creyendo que en realidad había dicho esas palabras―. Papá, no estoy confundido, ya no. _Sé _quién soy y sé quién quiero ser y ¿sabes qué? Todo el mundo también lo sabe.

―Todo el mundo... Blaine. ¿Qué has hecho? ―su papá demandó, ahora perdiendo el control.

―Ya lo dije, papá ―Blaine le dijo―. Les conté la verdad, porque estoy harto de las mentiras. Harto de fingir ser alguien que no soy. ―Se giró para ver a su mamá, que todavía se veía perdida―. Estás callada ―le dijo.

―No eres gay, Blaine ―le dijo, inflexiblemente―. No lo eres.

―Mamá ―Blaine dijo, moviéndose para poder encararla completamente―. Mamá, lo soy. Soy gay. Estoy enamorado de un chico. Kurt - él - es perfecto, mamá. Yo -

―DETENTE ―gritó su mamá―. Detente, Blaine. _Detente._

Blaine suspiró, cansadamente. No sabía qué más podía hacer―. Mira, puedo simplemente irme, como sea ―dijo, poniéndose de pie―. De todas maneras no es que éste sea mi lugar favorito en el mundo...

―¡SIÉNTATE!

Blaine se sentó, por instinto, la voz de su padre resonando en su cuerpo, haciendo a su corazón acelerarse y el estómago se le retorció dolorosamente.

―Ahora, vamos a decir que cometiste un error ―su padre le informó―. Vamos a hablar con los Fabray acerca de ti y Quinn, y podemos arreglarlo.

―¡Papá! ―Blaine dijo, en voz alta―. No quiero hablar con los Fabray respecto a mí y Quinn, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No hay nada que arreglar! ¡Estoy enamorado de Kurt! ¡Esto es ridículo!

El puño del papá de Blaine bajó a estrellarse contra la mesa. Tanto Blaine y su mamá vacilaron, y Blaine no pudo entrar pensar que tuvo que haberse lastimado. _Bien_, pensó.

―¡Esto es culpa de tu profesora de inglés! ¡Si no te hubiera emparejado con ese maricón, estarías perfectamente normal!

―¿Estás culpando a media hora, dos veces a la semana en la biblioteca discutiendo la vida y juicios de Jane Eyre de hacerme gay? ―Blaine preguntó y no pudo retener la pequeña y feliz sonrisa bailándole en los labios―. Papá, conocer a Kurt ahora no tiene nada que ver con mi sexualidad. Yo iba a ser gay, pase lo que pase. Las personas no simplemente te hacen gay, es simplemente quién eres. Y soy normal, papá. Soy exactamente la misma persona que era antes de saber que me gustan los chicos.

―¡No es natural, Blaine!

―¿Oh, en serio? ―Blaine gruñó―. Montones de cosas no son naturales, papá. La maldita gomina para el cabello no es natural, pero sigues insistiendo en que la use todos los días porque me hace parecer 'compuesto'.

―¡Eso no es lo mismo y lo sabes!

―¿Podemos tener una conversación civilizada sin que arrojes cosas y grites? ¿Por favor? ―Blaine preguntó. Estaba harto de intentar gritar por encima de su papá.

―No t-

―Papá ―Blaine dijo, en voz alta―. No puedo hablar contigo si vas a estar así.

El papá de Blaine se sentó, su rostro enrojeciendo de ira y frustración. Blaine lo vio apretando y aflojando los puños.

―Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar con esto ―Blaine suspiró―. Mira, debería odiarte, ¿no? Es decir, seamos honestos, debería despreciarte por todo lo que has hecho, pero no es así. No sé por qué no puedo, pero no puedo y como sea, puedo lidiar con eso, pero papá, ya no soportaré el abuso. Estoy harto de los moretones y contusiones, los dolores de cabeza y los años de llanto que me he reprimido porque no mereces mis lágrimas.

El papá de Blaine abrió la boca, la mirada perdida, pero Blaine continuó.

―Tantas veces marqué al 911, pero colgaba al segundo que el operador respondía, porque tenía mucho miedo. ¿Qué pasaría una vez que te fueras? ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos? ¿Qué significaría llamar a la policía para nosotros como familia? No lo sé. Nunca pensé en eso, pero ahora, podría hacerlo. Podría coger ese teléfono y llamar a la policía, porque ya no me importa lo que piensen los vecinos, papá. No me importa que te lleven por esto. No me importa lo que eso le haga a esta familia, porque esto en realidad no es una familia, ¿verdad?

Nadie dijo nada, entonces Blaine simplemente respiró profundo y continuó, con el corazón acelerado.

―Se supone que ames y te preocupes en una familia. A ti no te importo yo ni mamá, todo lo que te importa es lo que las otras personas piensan. Deberías ser capaz de amarme sin importar a quién ame, pero no puedes, lo que me hace pensar que en realidad nunca me amaste en primer lugar, lo que ya sabía. Pero no puedo y ya no viviré con miedo a ti.

Blaine volvió la vista a su mamá―. Mamá, sé que tú también te preocupas mucho por las personas, pero en serio, ellos no importan. Estoy feliz de contarle al mundo a quién amo y lo que soy es un chico que está enamorado de otro chico.

―No, Blaine -

―Sí, mamá ―Blaine corrigió―. Te-Te dejaré conocerlo. Ya verás.

―Nadie quiere conocerlo, Blaine ―El papá de Blaine escupió―. Nadie quiere verte agarrándole la mano a un mari-

―Maricón ―Blaine dijo, lentamente―. Me han dicho esa palabra todo el día, papá y en realidad ya no me lastima, tan sólo es una palabra. Tengo 'maricón' pintado con aerosol en mi taquilla, lo que, como sea, se quitará e incluso de no ser así, ya casi estoy fuera de ahí. La cuestión es, las personas que usan esa palabra, van a seguir soltando ese insulto, cuando de hecho, simplemente los hace ver estúpidos. Sí, quizás tenga que escucharlo a diario por el resto de mi vida, o algo así, pero después de un tiempo, tiende a volverse aburrido. Si no me molesta, esas personas tan sólo están gastando aliento, porque no me importa. El mundo está cambiando, es tiempo de avanzar con él.

Su papá parecía atónito. Se sentó ahí con el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de ser pateado en el estómago.

―Siempre dijiste que Quinn era perfecta para mí, pero resultó, que es algo zorra ―Blaine dijo―. Fue y se acostó con mi mejor amigo, papá. No tan perfecta, ¿verdad? Digo, no me malinterpretes, ninguno de nosotros es perfecto, pero estoy tan harto de estarme tragando Quinn esto y Quinn lo otro, cuando Quinn y yo nunca nos gustamos siquiera. Ya no es así ahora. Sé lo que es amar a alguien. Nunca amé a Quinn.

―Blaine, Quinn es tan buena chica -

―Mamá ―Blaine suspiró―. Ella me extorsionó. Me mintió y dijo que iba a tener un hijo mío. Está loca.

―Los Fabray son una familia respetable, Blaine, eso es grosero ―su padre le dijo. Volvió a parecer calmado. Eso era bueno.

―Está bien, claro ―Blaine rodó los ojos―. Tengo algo más que decirte.

―Oh, aquí vamos -

―Sí, papá, aquí vamos ―Blaine asintió―. No hice solicitud para ninguna universidad. Odio jugar fútbol. No sé lo que quiero hacer, pero lo averiguaré.

―¿Has tirado tu futuro a la basura? ―su papá explotó. _Demasiado para estar calmado_, Blaine pensó―. ¿Todo por un chico gay que conociste en la escuela?

―No ―Blaine dijo―. No, esto no es por Kurt. Sí, él me ayudó a ver lo que no había visto antes. Me ayudó a ver quién soy realmente, lo que quiero y lo que no quiero, pero me alegra que lo hiciera, porque me habría jodido hacer algo que odio. Esto no es culpa suya, es mía. Yo elegí esto y lo volvería a hacer.

Blaine no añadió el hecho de que había realizado algo de investigación de escuelas cerca de Kurt, porque su papá de lo habría restregado en la cara.

―Como sea, ahora lo sabes. Todo ―Blaine dijo, poniéndose de pie―. Voy por algo de ropa y me iré, porque claramente esto no va a funcionar.

―No, no te vas ―el papá de Blaine dijo―. Vas a arreglar esto.

―No hay nada que -

―¡SÍ, LO HAY, BLAINE! ―siseó su padre, enojado―. ¡SE NECESITA ARREGLAR TODO!

Blaine suspiró. Odiaba esto, odiaba cuando su papá se ponía así―. ¡Bueno, tal vez no quiero ser 'arreglado'! Quizás tan sólo quiero ir a besar a mi novio y ser feliz, por una vez en mi maldita vida.

―¡Ser gay está_ mal,_ Blaine! ¡Eres una desgracia para esta familia! ¡Eres asqueroso y necesitas parar antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Blaine respiró despacio, intentando calmar sus nervios y temperamento―. La desgracia de esta familia eres tú, papá. Tú eres el violento. Tú eres del que nos cuidamos, porque no queremos tener otro episodio. Tú eres el que se acuesta con la secretaria, o quién sea. Tú eres el que hace de esta familia lo que es: Un chiste. Tú eres la razón de que mamá esté como está. Tú eres la razón para todo lo malo que está pasando aquí. Ya no puedo soportarlo. No puedo fingir que todo está bien cuando en realidad no es así. No puedo fingir que me encanta jugar fútbol y que me gustan las chicas, tan sólo porque es quién piensan yo debería ser. Me gusta Glee, me gustan los chicos y amo a Kurt, y no lo puedo cambiar y _no_ lo esconderé.

―¡Entonces vete!

―¿Te das cuenta que acabo de intentar irme dos veces y me dijiste que volviera a sentarme, verdad?

―¡No me rezongues! ―su padre era todo gruñidos―. ¡Eres una decepción para esta familia, Blaine! ¡Para mí y tu madre!

―En cierta manera espero ser una decepción para ti, papá ―Blaine le dijo―. Porque si he hecho algo para avivar tus expectativas, entonces yo debería estar avergonzado de mí mismo, porque significa que he estado siendo un mentiroso. Nada de lo que quieres que sea es como soy realmente, muy bien. Espero que estés decepcionado de mí.

―Está mal, lo sabes ―su papá le dijo―. Estar con ese chico. Está mal. Tu madre te dijo que estaba mal cuando eras más joven, debiste de habértelo grabado.

Blaine se giró y miró a su mamá―. Esa ocasión que te pregunté lo del príncipe en la torre ―Blaine dijo―. ¿Lo sabías?

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada a sus manos.

―Mamá ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja―. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo supiste antes que yo?

―Sí ―pronunció―. ¡Traté de sacarte eso de la cabeza! ¡Lo intenté! ¡Hice mi mejor esfuerzo! Y cuando comenzaste a salir con Quinn, pensé que había funcionado. Blaine, por favor deja eso. Déjalo por mí.

―No puedo simplemente dejarlo, mamá ―suspiró―. No puedo. Este es quién soy y tengo que ser quién soy en realidad. Por mí. Si te gusta, muy bien. No hay nada que pueda hacer. No significa que voy a cambiar. No podría si quisiera.

Blaine se puso de pie y respiró profundo.

―¿A dónde irías? ―su mamá preguntó, con curiosidad.

―Obviamente con ese chico ―su papá escupió, el rostro retorcido en desagrado.

―Sí ―Blaine asintió―. Sí, iré a casa de Kurt, si su padre me lo permite y creo que lo hará. Él apoya mucho a Kurt, está orgulloso de él, lo ama. Me alegra que él tenga eso, porque no podría soportar ver a alguien que amo sufriendo a causa de la ignorancia y furia. Entonces, gracias papá, gracias por hacer la mayoría de mi vida una miseria.

Blaine se giró hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar, cuando se sintió ser empujado un poco, mientras su padre irrumpía. Blaine perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Intentó agarrarse de algo, pudo únicamente encontró aire. Golpeó el piso, la cabeza bajando a un punto de la esquina de la chimenea de mármol.

Permaneció ahí, maldiciendo su vida por unos diez minutos, la cabeza palpitante dolorosamente. Extendió el brazo y la mano salió roja. Eso era genial. Blaine se levantó y continuó hacia la puerta, tambaleándose un poco. Llegó hasta el auto y el mundo se dividió en dos, y no supo lo que hacer.

Entonces Blaine sintió el bolsillo vibrar sacó el teléfono, y bajó la mirada al teléfono.

**4 LLAMADAS PÉRDIDAS DE: KURT.**

Presionó el botón verde de llamar y se puso el teléfono a la oreja, la del lado de su cabeza que no estaba lastimada. Únicamente timbró una vez antes que Kurt respondiera.

―¿Blaine?

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo.

―¿Estás bien? Te escuchas... ¿Blaine?

―¿Crees que puedas venir y recogerme? ―Blaine pidió y le dolió cuando abrió mucho la boca.

―Ya voy ―Kurt dijo y Blaine lo escuchó cerrar la puerta―. ¿Estás bien?

―Simplemente genial ―Blaine dijo.

Hubo una breve pausa y Blaine supo que Kurt no estaba convencido.

―Dame diez minutos, cariño.

* * *

―¿Qué de... Blaine? ―Kurt sintió el frío pánico pasarle por el cuerpo mientras abría la puerta del auto de Blaine y lo vio ahí sentado, luciendo aturdido, con una gran herida en el lado de la cabeza―. ¿Q-qué pasó?

―Me caí ―Blaine dijo, atontado.

―Correcto ―Kurt dijo―. Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

―Kurt, en serio, así fue. Me caí ―Blaine le dijo a Kurt una vez que estuvieron de regreso en casa. Estaban en la cocina y Kurt le estaba lavando la herida. Blaine seguía haciendo muecas de agonía.

―No entiendo por qué me mentirías.

―Kurt, no estoy mintiendo, yo - ¡auch! - él pasó demasiado rápido cuando no lo esperaba y me llevó, pero me caí.

―Entonces, piensas que lo hizo simplemente por error ―Kurt con cara de póquer.

―Honestamente, sí.

―Cielos, Blaine ―Kurt suspiró―. Tienes la cabeza abierta.

―¿Crees que necesito un doctor?

―No lo sé ―Kurt dijo, preocupadamente―. Voy a llamar a mi papá.

* * *

―Es algo profunda, pero es simplemente un corte ―Burt dijo, estudiando la cabeza de Blaine―. ¿Debería ir a - ?

―¡No! ―Blaine dijo, rápidamente, luego se ruborizó―. Digo, no. Está bien. Él – tan sólo me caí, lo prometo.

Burt no pareció convencido y Kurt gruñó, cansadamente, pero lo dejaron pasar ―. De acuerdo ―Kurt dijo―. Lo vendaré y entonces podremos bajar.

Burt asintió―. ¿Quieres algo?

―Estoy bien ―Kurt dijo, pasando una pequeña venda por la cabeza de Blaine―. ¿Y tú? ―le preguntó.

―No, gracias ―Blaine dijo―. Sólo - ¿está seguro no le importa que esté aquí?

―No seas tonto ―Burt dijo―. Cuando necesites quedarte, quédate.

―Gracias ―Blaine volvió a decir. Burt se encogió de hombros y desapareció de la habitación. Burt Hummel era el hombre más amable que conocía―. Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser como tu papá, Kurt.

Kurt se burló un poco―. Eso ―dijo a Blaine―, es perturbador de muchas maneras.

* * *

―Bésame.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, a modo de advertencia―. Estás adolorido.

―Sí, pero eres hermoso y deberías besarme.

Kurt vaciló un poco. Nadie nunca antes lo había llamado hermoso. Blaine lo había dicho mientras tenían sexo y estaba borracho, pero nunca lo había simplemente mirado y dicho eso en serio.

―Yo - nadie jamás me había dicho eso ―dijo, rápidamente.

―¿El qué? ¿Hermoso? ―Blaine preguntó, como si no le creyera―. ¿Estás loco? ¿Nunca antes te lo he dicho? ¿_Estoy_ loco?

Kurt sonrió y se acercó, para que los hombros se estuvieran tocando―. Creo que estás delirando, Blaine. ―Había tomado fuertes analgésicos, que claramente lo estaban afectando.

―¿Por qué no me besarías? ―Blaine preguntó―. ¿Es debido a que no tengo hogar? ¿No besarías a un chico sin hogar? Dios. Voy a tener que vivir bajo aquel puente con ese chico... Brett. O afuera de la oficina postal con Parches y podemos ladrarle juntos a la gente. Estoy emocionado.

Kurt sonrió y agarró la mano de Blaine―. Brett no vive bajo un puente, tan sólo _huele _a vagabundo ―Kurt señaló―. Y como sea, no eres homeless. Te puedes quedar aquí.

―¿Qué de bueno hay con ayudarme aquí si ni siquiera me besas? ―Blaine puntualizó.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se inclinó para besarlo―. ¿Contento?

―Eres lindo ―Blaine sonrió, con los ojos entreabiertos, sólo pequeños destellos dorados que asoma por debajo de sus cetrinos párpados, enmarcado por esas pestañas oscuras.

―Debería darte analgésicos todo el tiempo ―Kurt bromeó―. Tantos cumplidos.

―Mereces saber que eres perfecto ―Blaine sonrió―. Además, no estoy _tan __drogado._

Kurt le sonrió. Se veía tan joven ahí recostado, con el vendaje en la cabeza, usando un par de pijamas de Kurt, que le eran demasiado largos. Se veía tan adorable.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Por habérselos dicho todo?

―Te lo diré cuando vuela a sentir la cabeza ―Blaine hizo una mueca―. ¿Supongo que el sexo está fuera de cuestión? ―preguntó, levantando la vista esperanzada a Kurt.

―Completamente fuera de cuestión ―Kurt dijo, inflexiblemente.

Blaine suspiró y volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre las almohadas con cuidado. Siseó ligeramente cuando giró la cabeza.

―¿Estás bien? ―Kurt preguntó, preocupado.

―Bien ―Blaine asintió―. No puedo creer que me caí de esa manera.

Kurt rodó los ojos―. Correcto.

―Sé que no me crees, pero me caí. Pasó rápidamente a mi lado y me caí sobre mis pies.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt asintió. Extendió el brazo y agarró la mano de Blaine que se dirigía al muslo interno de Kurt―. Mira, hoy has pasado por mucho. Simplemente no esta noche. Tan sólo estate aquí, duerme, llora, lo que quieras hacer.

―No lloraré ―Blaine le dijo.

―Puedes si quieres, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Lo sé ―Blaine asintió―. Pero no tengo razón para llorar. Pudo haber sido mil veces peor y eso esperaba. Él no merece mis lágrimas, nunca las ha merecido. Todo lo que hice fue decir la verdad y no voy a llorar sólo porque a ellos no les gusta.

―¿Ya te he dicho hoy que te amo? ―Kurt sonrió.

―Sí, pero creo que deberías volvérmelo a decir. ―Blaine sonrió con suficiencia.

―Te amo.

―¿Incluso aunque sea un sin hogar?

Kurt rodó los ojos azules―. Sí, Blaine, incluso aunque seas un sin hogar.

―¿Qué pasa cuando las personas sin hogar están cachondas?

―Oh Dios, Blaine ―Kurt espiró.

―Aunque, lo digo en serio ―Blaine razonó―. No es como si simplemente puedan sacárse-

―¡Blaine!

―Deberías simplemente, volver a besarme.

―Parece la única manera de callarte ―Kurt musitó, mientras se inclinaba para volver a presionar sus labios con los Blaine. Kurt se retrajo y luego Blaine lo estaba empujando. Kurt levantó la vista, con una ceja enarcada.

―Te vas a lastimar ―le dijo a Blaine.

―¿Adivina qué?

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó, sonriendo.

―Hoy me llamaste cariño por teléfono.

―¿Sí? ―Kurt inquirió, sintiendo el calor subirle por la parte posterior del cuello―. Estaba absorto en el momento, estaba preocupado por ti.

Blaine suspiró y volvió a empujar a Kurt con un beso. Esta vez, el beso fue más profundo, más duradero, más asombroso.

―Deberías dejar de poner excusas ―Blaine susurró.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ―Kurt sonrió, con tristeza―. Hasta pasado por mucho en el último par de días.

―¿Bromeas? ―Blaine sonrió y pareció doler―. ¡Por fin soy libre!

Entonces Kurt sintió la mano de Blaine descansar en su pequeña espalda, y algo le besó la pero donde la camisa ser había alzado. Se inclinó y agarró la mano de Blaine para ver lo que había sucedido. Entonces vio el brazalete y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

―No te quitaste.

―No ―Blaine dijo―. ¿Por qué me lo quitaría?

―Porque te devolví el mío. ―Se mordió el labio inferior.

―Luego puedo devolvértelo ―Blaine se encogió de hombros, luego estaba gimiendo. Le tomó a Kurt algunos segundos darse cuenta de qué canción era, luego supo que era la canción en el brazalete, 'Sideways'―. Sabes, seguía deseando que todo lo que siento por ti se fuera ―Blaine dijo, estudiando el brazalete―. Sé que nunca se irán. No quiero que se vayan. Jamás.

―¿Quieres seguir siendo arrastrado por el resto de tu vida? ―Kurt sonrió con superioridad.

―Absolutamente ―Blaine le dijo―. ¿Sabes qué más podemos hacer arrastrar, Kurt? ―Blaine levantó las cejas maliciosamente.

―No, Blaine ―Kurt sonrió.

―Sólo estaba bromeando ―Blaine correspondió a la sonrisa―. Ve a poner una película.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Qué película?

―Este ―Blaine se vio pensativo―. Una película de terror.

―¿Por qué? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Tu duda no ha sido lo suficientemente horrible?

Blaine rodó los ojos y luego se detuvo―. Auch, olvidé que no podía hacer eso ―murmuró―. Como sea, estaba esperando que estuviera algo asustado del terror y terminaras agarrándome del brazo.

―¿Crees que necesito una película de terror para hacer eso? ―Kurt preguntó.

―¿No es así? ―Blaine preguntó y Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. Bueno, en de caso, al carajo la película. Ven aquí y abrázame porque mi vida es un asco.

Kurt se acercó y abarcó la cintura con los brazos.

―Bueno ―Blaine dijo, ahora sonriendo―. No todo es un asco. Al menos, no cuando lo pido amablemente.

―¿Fueron paracetamol o Viagra? ―Kurt sonrió.

―No necesito Viagra para desearte, cielo.

―Cielo, ¿qué? ―Kurt enarcó una ceja, su corazón vacilándole un poco.

―Si tú tienes cariño, yo tengo cielo ―Blaine dijo, sus dedos jugando con el cabello de Kurt.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt dijo, cuidadosamente―. En ese caso, te amo, cariño.

―Y yo te amo, cielo ―Blaine sonrió―. ¿Ves? Hacemos un gran equipo.

―¿Blaine?

―¿Qué?

―Estás drogado.

―Te amo.

―También te amo.

* * *

**Tengo que mencionar a mi amiga Fallon (justxlosersxlikexme tumblr) porque ella adicionó la idea de Blaine diciendo que viviría bajo un puente igual que Brett. Y ella es sobretodo asombrosa y me deja extensos comentarios en mi ask cada día. Además, Rebecca (m-arvel tumblr) porque ella me aguanta y también lee partes de antemano para mí. Y gracias a todos los que hablan de esto. La etiqueta de Sideways es últimamente lo que más gozo.**

**Háganme saber qué les parece :)**

* * *

* nuts. Palabra inglesa que se refiere a la locura y en un contexto poco formal a los testículos de alguien.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	29. Chapter 29

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**(Nada me pertenece) Muy bien, esto parece estar llevando mucho tiempo, incluso si en realidad no es así. Realmente no sé qué decir, excepto sólo que... tuve que hacer esto para la próxima parte. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 29:**

―Deberíamos salir. ―Blaine esperó una respuesta, pero Kurt no parpadeó. Rodó los ojos y dio un gentil codazo al costado de su novio. Kurt se dio la vuelta, con un ligero gruñido, pero todavía dormido―. Kuuuuuuurt ―Blaine dijo, acercándose a la oreja de Kurt. Blaine sonrió y presionó la mano en la parte interior del muslo de Kurt y luego lentamente, fue hacia arriba y entonces Kurt estuvo despierto y sentado.

―¿Qué dem...?

―Intentando despertarte ―Blaine sonrió.

―Otras personas tienen alarmas ―Kurt dijo, pero estaba sonriendo―. Perturbaron mi sueño.

Blaine se sentó y encaró a Kurt, cruzándose de piernas.

―De cualquier manera, ¿qué quieres? ―Kurt preguntó, mientras Blaine entrelazaba los dedos―. ¿Cómo va esa cabeza?

―Está bien ―Blaine dijo, pero todavía dolía un poco―. Perooooo ―dijo, extendiendo el sonido de la 'o'―. Te estaba despertando para decirte que deberíamos salir.

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces―. ¿Pensé que la estábamos saliendo? ―lo hizo una pregunta.

―No ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. Me refiero a salir_ afuera_. Como una cita. Nunca hemos salido a una cita.

Kurt pareció mirarlo por mucho más tiempo del realmente necesario y entonces sonrió, ligeramente, enarcando las cejas―. Este, de acuerdo ―respiró―. ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

Blaine se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra Kurt―. Tan sólo estaba pensando en cómo nos metimos en todo esto rápidamente ―dijo―. Por decir, comenzamos con sexo y _luego_ los sentimientos entraron, cuando debió haber sido al revés. Además, las citas debieron haberse hecho hueco en alguna parte.

Entonces ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

―No tenemos que hacerlo.

―A menos que tú no quieras.

―Oh.

―Oh.

―Oh, ¿qué? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Tú no quieres ―Blaine dijo.

―Yo no dije eso ―Kurt dijo, apartando gentilmente a Blaine, para poderse ver cara a cara―. Tan sólo digo que no quiero que sientas la obligación de sacarme. El sexo y los sentimientos están más que bien para mí.

―Sí ―Blaine sonrió―. Pero imagina sexo, sentimientos y _citas._ ¡O! Imagina cita, luego sentimientos, después _sexo_.

Kurt rodó los ojos azul cielo y rio―. Creo que es momento para tu medicación,_ cariño_.

Blaine se volvió a acostar y Kurt le acunó la cabeza entre sus brazos, entonces comenzó a quitarle el vendaje de la cabeza. Blaine cerró los ojos cuando Kurt gentilmente le quitó la venda del corte. Picaba, pero no dolía tanto como la noche anterior.

―Puaj ―escuchó a Kurt decir.

―Pensé que dijiste amarme ―Blaine hizo un falso puchero.

―Te amaré en un minuto ―Kurt dijo, saliendo de debajo de Blaine y poniéndose de pie―. Ya regreso.

―¿Amarme en un minuto significa una felación? ―Blaine gritó tras Kurt, mientras desaparecía en el baño. Se recostó, sonriendo, porque aunque su vida se había desmoronado literalmente y la herida nunca se resanó, todavía tenía estos breves momentos con Kurt. _No por mucho tiempo_, su mente dijo automáticamente, pero alejó eso, no queriendo pensar en ello.

Estuvo ahí, tan sólo pensando, hasta que Kurt regresó unos minutos después, llevando una toalla humedad y un vendaje nuevo. Miró a Blaine y sonrió―. ¿Ya lo has descubierto? ―preguntó después de un momento.

―¿Eh? ―Blaine inquirió, levantándose―. ¿Descubrir qué?

―El significado de la vida, o cualquier concepto alucinante que estás intentando entender.

―¿Huh? ―Blaine frunció sus oscuras cejas.

―Nada ―Kurt sonrió, sentándose―. Parecía que estuvieras pensando en algo realmente profundo y significativo. ―Kurt dio toquecitos con la toalla mojada en la cabeza de Blaine y él se encogió un poco al principio, pero luego se quedó quieto―. Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba? ―Kurt preguntó.

―¿El qué?

―Lo que estabas pensando.

―Oh ―Blaine dijo―. Tú.

―¿Yo? ―Kurt preguntó

―Siempre estoy pensando en ti.

―Cursi ―Kurt sonrió, desenrollando el nuevo vendaje.

―Tan sólo estaba pensando ―Blaine comenzó―, en que nadie jamás te había llamado hermoso. ―Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera ver a Kurt, quien ahora estaba ruborizado―. Deja de avergonzarte ―Blaine sonrió―. Aunque, en serio. ¿Cómo está eso?

―¿Cómo está eso, um, qué? ―Kurt preguntó, volviendo a agarrarle la cabeza en las manos. Comenzó a poner el vendaje por la herida.

―Pasar dieciocho años sin que te llamaran hermoso.

Kurt únicamente se encogió de hombros.

―Ni siquiera lo ves, ¿verdad? ―Blaine preguntó, sentándose y luego volteándose sobre su estómago frente a Kurt. Extendió el brazo y lo agarró de la mano―. Es en serio. Eres tan perfecto. Literalmente_ duele _cuando pienso en cuán perfecto eres. Sólo - en serio, eres tan atractivo.

―Este ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Esto es algún tipo de adulación estratégica?

―Me ofendes, cielo.

―¿Qué quieres, _cariño_?

Blaine sonrió―. Nada ―le dijo―. De verdad, sin embargo, pienso que deberías déjame llevarte a una cita y presumirte a aquellos que tienen novios menos atractivos y pueden estar locos de celos mientras yo logro traerte de regreso a aquí, desvestirte, y poner mi lengua en cada pulgada de tu cuerpo.

―Oh.

―¿Oh?

―Oh ―Kurt asintió y Blaine bajó la mirada mientras Kurt cruzaba las piernas sobre la creciente erección.

―_Oh_ ―Blaine sonrió y se levantó, luego se movió hasta que estuvo mirando por encima de un Kurt enrojecido―. ¿Te puse todo cachondo y arrecho? ―Kurt tragó duro y los dedos de Blaine fueron a la cintura de los pantalones de pijama―. Recuéstate.

Kurt obedeció y Blaine deslizó una mano por los pantalones y palmeó el pene semi-erecto de Kurt a través de los calzoncillos―. Entonces, este ―Kurt consiguó―. Co-con respecto a la cita. Este, ¿a dónde vas - vamos a ir?

―Estaba pensando en Breadstix ―Blaine le informó mientras se movía y colocaba un gentil beso en la cadera de Kurt, dónde había bajado ligeramente los pantalones.

―¿Br-Breadstix? ―Kurt preguntó―. Pero todo mundo va a ahí.

―_Exactamente._

―Oh ―Kurt pronunció.

―¿Oh? ―Blaine preguntó, y envolvió la mano en el pene de Kurt.

―_Oh__ ―Kurt emitió._

―Eso es lo que estaba pensando ―Blaine sonrió.

* * *

―Siento que todo mundo está mirando ―Kurt dijo a Blaine al otro lado de la mesa en Breadstix.

―Por favor ―Blaine dijo―. Podríamos ser simplemente amigos cenando juntos.

Kurt observó mientras Blaine extendió el brazo y le colocaba una mano sobre la suya.

―O no ―Kurt dijo.

―Relájate ―Blaine sonrió, sus ojos brillantes y relucientes en las tenues luces del techo.

―Estoy relajado ―Kurt dijo, retorciendo su mano en la de Blaine―. Tan sólo estoy declarando un hecho.

―Me gusta cuando tan sólo declaras hechos.

―Eso no tiene sentido ―Kurt le dijo―. Sabía que debiste esperar antes de volver a tomar esos analgésicos.

Blaine sonrió como un loco y comenzó a jugar con su pajilla―. No me los tomé.

―Oh ―Kurt dijo―. Bueno, entonces, eso es extraño.

Blaine sonrió y le dio un apretón a la mano de Kurt, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación que el hombre de la mesa contigua les estaba dando―. Lamento que no tuviéramos una cita antes.

Kurt sonrió y correspondió al apretón―. Bueno, ya estabas saliendo con alguien durante gran parte del comienzo de esto ―Kurt señaló.

―Aun así ―Blaine dijo. Entonces se le oscurecieron los ojos y se reclinó más cerca―. Nunca mereciste la manera en que te traté al principio, Kurt.

―¿Seguro que no tomaste esas píldoras?

―No ―Blaine sonrió, las comisuras de los labios ligeramente arriba―. Aunque, en serio. Fui horrible contigo. Simplemente debí rendirme al segundo de saber que me gustabas. Debí haber dejado a Quinn. Debí haberte dicho cómo me sentía. Debí darte todo lo que merecías justo desde el principio.

Kurt sonrió, torcidamente―. Está bien.

―No es así ―Blaine discrepó―. Te prometo que desde ahora, te trataré con el amor y cuidado que mereces. Te trataré como... ¡como un príncipe!

Kurt rio―. En realidad, era la princesa, ¿recuerdas?

―Pfft ―Blaine se mofó―. Yo seré la princesa. Sinceramente puedo verte ir montando en los terrenos del castillo sobre un caballo blanco, blandiendo una espada en el aire, el sol chocando con el punto de plata, echando un brillo radiante en toda tu piel impecable y blanca como la leche, los ojos azules brillantes deslumbrantes, igual que el océano en un día de verano.

―Blaine, ¿desde cuándo eres un poeta? ―Kurt farfulló―. Supongo que debería imaginarte en un ¿fabulo vestido de gala rosa?

―Únicamente si eso te prende ―Blaine meneado una ceja.

Kurt se ahogó un poco. Blaine acababa de decir 'te prende'. Negó con la cabeza y se sentí, sonriendo.

―¿Crees que alguna vez me perdonarás? ―Blaine preguntó, el fantasma de una sonrisa todavía en los pálidos labios.

―Nunca he tenido nada contra ti ―Kurt le informó.

Entonces, Blaine tuvo ese brillo en los ojos―. Técnicamente no es verdad.

―Come tu palito de pan, Blaine ―Kurt negó con la cabeza.

Blaine extendió el brazo y agarró un palito de pan, luego lo llevó a su boca y comenzó a pasarle la lengua. Kurt se ruborizó, recordando la manera en que Blaine le había hecho eso antes cuando se había quitado los pantalones del pijama y…

_Lo estaba haciendo al propósito._

Kurt le frunció el ceño a Blaine, cuyos ojos café dorado estaban fijos con los azules. Las comisuras de la boca de Blaine se curvearon en una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt había hecho la conexión. Entonces comenzó a chupar el pan y Kurt únicamente podía mirarlo.

―Me encanta cuando te pones todo ruborizado ―Blaine le dijo, quitándose el palito de pan de la boca por un breve segundo.

―Estamos en público ―Kurt siseó, pero no pudo apartar los ojos de la estúpida lengua de Blaine.

―Oh, lo sé ―Blaine sonrió―. Y recuerdo lo mucho que te gustó la última vez que te lo hice en público.

Kurt apartó rápidamente la vista, recordando el encuentro en los baños de la escuela―. Te haré pagar por esto ―le dijo a Blaine.

―Oh ―Blaine sonrió con satisfacción―. ¿Eso es una promesa?

* * *

―¿Dónde está Blaine? ―Rachel preguntó, sentándose en el sofá. Se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó en su regazo.

―Durmiendo ―Kurt le dijo, sentándose junto a Mercedes―. Se quedó dormido tras tomar las pastillas.

Lo que era mitad verdad. Blaine se había puesto medio hiperactivo tras tomarse la pastillas y sólo tras una hora o algo así de estar riéndose como idiota y haciendo insinuaciones sexuales no pudo finalmente dejarlo plantado y se fue a dormir.

―¿Está bien? ―Mercedes inquirió.

―Sí ―Kurt sonrió―. Sí, va bien.

―De todas maneras, ¿qué va a hacer Blaine después de la escuela? ―Rachel preguntó, curiosamente.

La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció.

―Nada ―Kurt dijo―. O al menos no tiene nada planeado.

Blaine se sentía un poco mareado por las medicinas, por lo que tan sólo presionó la espalda contra la pared y escuchó. No quería entrar mientras estuvieran hablando de él, porque eso lo haría todo tremendamente incomodo, por lo que esperó.

―Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar? ―Blaine escuchó a Mercedes preguntar.

―No tengo idea ―Kurt suspiró―. Tan sólo... no estaba seguro de ello - nosotros, cuando descubrí que no había hecho solicitud a ninguna parte, pero me convenció de darnos una oportunidad y eso quería yo, así que cedí, dije que sí, pero ahora... Ahora simplemente no lo sé. No ahora que él está virtualmente en la calle y sin ningún tipo de estabilidad o amor en su vida. Es como - como si fuera todo lo que él tiene.  
Lo que era verdad, que no quería que eso retuviera a Kurt.

―Tan sólo... no sé lo que hacer. Porque lo amo, de verdad, pero... No lo sé. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando me tenga que ir?

Rachel y Mercedes estaban calladas. Kurt continuó cuando vio que ellas no tenían soluciones―. A veces yo... A veces pienso en simplemente decirle que ya no lo amo, que no vamos a llegar a ningún lugar, que ya no puedo seguir, porque no sé cómo dejarlo, pero jamás lo dejaría. Eso sería lo más egoísta que pudiera hacer.

―Eso es lo que yo haría ―Rachel agregó―. Mi carrera es lo primero.

―No puedo poner mi carrera primero, Rachel ―Kurt dijo―. No sé con seguridad que me carrera alguna vez despegará, pero Blaine...

―De todas maneras no puedes saber con seguridad que lo tuyo con Blaine durará a la larga ―Rachel sacudió la cabeza―. Te arrepentirás si no vas, Kurt, confía en mí.

Kurt suspiró, sonando desgastado―. Tan sólo... tengo un sentir respecto a él, Rachel, que él es el indicado. Sólo... no sé qué hacer. Él no tiene nada. ¿Cómo voy a aclamar que lo amo, luego dejarlo?

Blaine sintió el corazón contraérsele en el pecho. Se sentó ahí, presionando la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared, simplemente escuchando.

―Sé que te sientes mal por él, Kurt, pero esta es tu vida ―Mercedes puntualizó.

―Pero él es una gran parte de mi vida.

―Lo has conocido por cinco meses, Kurt ―Rachel inexpresiva.

―Correcto ―Kurt dijo―. Y en estos cinco meses, él ha cambiado demasiado y se ha asumido gay y él - se encontró a sí mismo. Si lo dejo, ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Volverá a esconderse, a fingir, tan sólo porque es la manera más fácil de pasarlo? No puedo permitir que él haga eso.

―Tal vez deberías hablar con él ―Mercedes sugirió.

―No quiero herirlo, Mercedes.

―Si él te ama, te dejará marchar, Kurt ―Rachel pronunció.

―No quiero que me deje marchar.

Blaine tampoco lo quería dejar marchar, pero por una vez, Rachel tenía un punto.

* * *

Blaine levantó la vista al blanco techo, a la nada sobre sí. Sentía como si en realidad no pudiera respirar propiamente. Estaba mareado, el corazón le martilleaba y se sentía enfermo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Sabía que no había otro camino.

Eran casi treinta minutos o algo así antes de que Blaine escuchara a Kurt bajando. Se sentó e intentó actuar natural.

―Hola ―Blaine dijo, cuando Kurt entró a la habitación.

―Estás despierto ―Kurt sonrió y se sentó en la cama―. ¿Dormiste bien?

―¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

―¿Eh? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Hablarte de qué?

Blaine se levantó para que pudiera ver directo a Kurt―. Te escuché hablando con Mercedes y Rachel ―informó―. Debiste haber hablado conmigo.

La expresión de Kurt se quedó en blanco durante un par de segundos, luego frunció el ceño―. Era demasiado pronto, Blaine. Todo ocurrió a la vez y yo-yo no quería añadir más al drama.

Blaine lo estudió. El rostro más pálido de lo normal y los ojos con tristeza. Blaine deseó poder abrazarlo, sostenerlo, volverlo a hacer sonreír, pero no lo hizo―. Te amo, Kurt ―Blaine le dijo.

Las cejas de Kurt se fruncieron―. También te amo.

―Por lo que te dejo libre ―Blaine dijo, la voz se me quebró un poco―. Yo - Rachel y Mercedes tienen razón. Esta es tu vida, tu carrera. Si te retengo, me haría egoísta y un horrible ser humano, y ciertamente iría en contra de amarte, entonces no voy a hacer eso. No te voy a dejar ir. Me iré, veré dónde quedarme y después de eso, resolveré qué hacer después de que nos graduemos, pero estabas en lo correcto la primera vez. Es preferible romper antes que después. No lo hace más fácil, exactamente, pero al menos no tendremos un millón de recuerdos más que añadir al dolor. Esto es lo mejor.

―Blaine, no ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. Quédate. No te vayas, quédate. Ya lo resolveremos.

Blaine cerró los ojos de golpe, fuertemente, luego los volvió a abrir―. No ―sacudió la cabeza, firme―. No, así es como tiene que ser. Si no hago esto, significaría que no me importas una mierda, pero me importas. Te amo y lo eres todo para mí, por lo tanto te dejo libre.

Ahora los ojos de Kurt estaban brillando y Blaine esperaba que no llorara, porque si lloraba lo pondría en marcha, y él también podría ceder si veía Kurt llorando.

―No quiero que me dejes libre.

―Tampoco quiero dejarte libre, pero tengo que hacerlo ―Blaine explicó―. ¿Puedes ver de dónde vengo?

―Sí, pero yo - Blaine, escucha ―Kurt se inclinó y agarró las manos de Blaine en las suyas. La piel de Blaine todavía hormigueaba cada vez que lo tocaba―. Podemos intentar y hacerlo funcionar. Honestamente, lo averiguaremos. Lo superaremos. Te amo. De verdad. Tan sólo - Blaine, te necesito en mi vida. No puedo imaginar un día sin tenerte en mi vida. No te vayas.

Blaine estaba tentado. Quería simplemente llorar, o dormir, o besar sin sentido a Kurt, pero esto era lo que debía hacer. Él no tenía lugar en el brillante futuro de Kurt, no importaba lo mucho que le doliera admitirlo. Era verdad y esto era lo correcto.

―Lo siento ―Blaine le dijo y de verdad lo sentía―. Aunque, lo superaras. Lo lograrás, Kurt y cuando lo hagas, no me recordarás. Aunque, yo siempre te recordaré. Cuando estés ahí en Broadway, o lo que sea, podré sentarme y sonreír, y decirme '_Él me amó una vez. Kurt Hummel te amó una vez_' y eso será suficiente, tan sólo saber que te dejé por una razón, que fuiste a hacer asombrosas cosas.

Kurt esnifó, pero estaba sonriendo, tristemente―. Buscaré a Blaine Anderson en la audiencia cada noche.

―Ahí estaré ―Blaine prometió, aunque si estuviera viviendo bajo un puente, no estaba seguro de cómo podría ser capaz de mantener tal promesa.

―Mira, ¿hay alguna manera de que cambies de idea? ¿Alguna manera en absoluto? ¿Por favor, Blaine?

―No ―Blaine le dijo―. Esto es lo que quiero, ¿bien?

Kurt suspiró y el aliento le salió inestable y roto―. Al menos quédate en mi casa ―dijo―. No puedo tenerte vagando por las calles, Blaine.

―Ya lo resolveré ―dijo y se inclinó para besar a Kurt en los labios, gentilmente―. Estará bien.

―Te amo, cariño ―Kurt le dijo y un pequeño sollozo se le escapó de la garganta.

Blaine sonrió―. También te amo, cielo.

* * *

Blaine no le había hablado una vez desde que se separaron. Había escuchado de Mike que se estaba quedando por un tiempo en su casa y Kurt se alegraba de que estuviera en un lugar seguro, cálido. Le rompía el corazón saber que él se había desecho de lo único que tenía tan sólo para que pudiera tener la oportunidad de un futuro real, lejos de Lima.

Kurt habría estado contento de intentar resolver algo, de alguna manera. No estaba exactamente seguro del qué, pero deseaba que le hubiera dado la oportunidad. Amaba demasiado a Blaine como para simplemente dejarlo, pero no parecía que tuviera mucho que elegir.

Blaine sonrió a Kurt luego que Nuevas Direcciones ganaran las competencias Regionales. Kurt había correspondido a la sonrisa y Blaine había apartado la vista y que era el epítome de su comunicación. Kurt suspiró, porque extrañaba a su novio. Lo extrañaba siendo loco y llorón, cachondo y gracioso, inteligente y estúpido, y todas esas cosas que era Blaine.

Sencillamente extrañaba de verdad a su novio.

* * *

**Para: Kurt a las 6.32 P.M.  
**_Kurt, ¿has visto a Blaine? Se fue alrededor de las 8 A.M. y desde entonces no lo he visto. Mike._

* * *

―Hummel.

―¿Por qué estás en casa, Puckerman? ―Kurt demandó saber―. ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

―Jacob Ben Israel me lo dijo ―explicó. Llevaba su equipo de fútbol y sostenía su casco bajo el brazo―. Necesito un favor.

―No hago favores a las personas que me desagradan.

Puck gruñó y pareció que quisiera golpear algo. Kurt lo miraba con mirada aburrida―. Mira ―Puck dijo, pacientemente―. Necesito saber dónde está Anderson, ¿bien? De este juego depende todo. Lo necesitamos, entonces ¿dónde está?

―No tengo idea ―Kurt dijo―. Nadie lo ha visto desee las 8 A.M., por lo que si no te importa, estoy algo ocupado intentando arre-

―Hummel, ahora son las 6.45, el partido comienza a las 8 ―Puck dijo―. _Lo necesitamos_.

―Él te odia ―Kurt explotó―. ¡Difícilmente te va a hacer un favor después de todo lo que has hecho! ¡Ahora lárgate de mi casa!

Kurt no me dio a Puck una oportunidad de hablar, simplemente cerró la puerta de golpe y volvió a la cocina, y releyó el mensaje de Mike. No podía controlar el rápido ritmo de su corazón. Le preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado. Blaine no tenía mucho por lo que vivir. Kurt negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en nada de eso.

Llamó al número de Blaine y esperó. No respondió.

* * *

―Cielos, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, sin aliento―. ¿No podías responder al teléfono?

Kurt fue y se sentó en la hierba junto a él. Había ido al campo tras haber llamado a Blaine por lo menos seis veces. Presentía que estaría aquí, pero todavía había temido.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Buscándote.

―Estoy bien.

―Entonces pudiste haber respondido al teléfono y decírmelo ―Kurt dijo, volviendo a recuperar el aliento―. Estaba muy preocupado.

Blaine suspiró y enterró el rostro en sus manos. El cabello era un desastre y se veía cansado, deteriorado, igual que si no hubiera dormido en meses.

―Noah Puckerman apareció en mi casa ―Kurt dijo.

La cabeza de Blaine se disparó rápidamente hacia arriba y los brillantes ojos muy abiertos―. ¿Te hizo algo - ?

―En realidad, te estaba buscando a ti ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. ¿Supongo que no tienes intención alguna de ir al partido?

―Que se jodan ellos y su partido.

―Bueno ―Kurt dijo―. Creo que deberías hacerles saber que no irás.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Porque es lo correcto.

―Lo correcto ―Blaine rio un poco―. Lo correcto siempre apesta.

Kurt asintió. Deseaba que pudiera arreglar esto, deseaba poder ayudar a Blaine a superarlo, deseaba ayudarse a sí mismo, pero no sabía cómo. Blaine le arrojó su teléfono a Kurt.

―Tú hazlo.

Kurt lo hizo y luego devolvió el teléfono a Blaine―. Vuelve a mi casa ―Kurt dijo―. Tan sólo quiero que estés bien.

―Mira, estoy sobreviviendo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No sé qué más hacer!

Kurt bajó el brazo y agarró la mano de Blaine, aunque intentó quitarla―. A pesar de lo que ocurrió ―Kurt dijo―. Todavía te amo y sigo queriéndote vivo y bien, entonces por favor. Te lo estoy pidiendo, por favor vuelve a mi casa.

―No puedo ―Blaine dijo―. Estoy bien aquí, de verdad, lo estoy.

―Bien ―Kurt dijo y se recostó―. Me quedo contigo.

―No ―Blaine exhaló―. No, ve a casa, Kurt. No me hagas esto, está helando aquí afuera.

Kurt fue inflexible. No iba a dejar a Blaine en peligro. Necesitaba que él estuviera a salvo. Lo amaba y quería que estuviera bien, incluso si bien era lo último que Blaine estaba.

―Me voy a quedar justo aquí.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque te amo.

Blaine bajó la mirada a él y sonrió, y Kurt también sonrió, porque la sonrisa de Blaine era contagiosa―. Eres un idiota.

―Tal vez ―Kurt dijo y se sentó ligeramente―. Pero todavía te amo y te sigo queriendo a salvo, por lo que me voy a quedar contigo, sin importar nada.

―También te amo ―Blaine le dijo.

Mantuvieron las miradas fijas por bastante tiempo, discos dorados y orbes azules simplemente mirándose entre sí y Kurt no pudo evitar lo que hizo después. Se movió lentamente hacia adelante y acabó con la distancia entre ellos, atrapando la boca de Blaine con la suya. Sintió a Blaine jadeando en el beso y entonces le estuvo susurrando contra los labios.

―Esto no significa nada ―exhaló―. Te - te dejaré ir. Es só-sólo un beso. No significa n-nada.

Kurt retrocedió un poco y miró en los ojos de Blaine, sus labios todavía hormigueando por el beso.

―Un beso entre nosotros nunca significará nada.

Y presionó los labios contra los suyos y cayeron en la hierba, las sombras entrelazadas y se volvieron uno en el débil brillo opalescente de la luna creciente.

* * *

**Lo siento por volver a separarlos, simplemente tiene que ser así para que la siguiente parte funcione. Todavía no me maten, todavía me queda un poco :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	30. Chapter 30

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**(¡Nada me pertenece!) Muy bien, este capítulo es simplemente un montón de EMOCIONES y de Blaine siendo un poco romántico, cursi y un discurso emocional. Divertido :P La letra de la canción al principio proviene de: watch/?v=aAlutTOh6yg y la letra está aquí: songs/view/3530822107858784753/ y es literalmente la canción perfecta para toda la situación. De acuerdo, ahora dejaré de hablar :)**

* * *

_The damage has been done,  
and I can't make you stay,  
But all I'm asking is for thirty seconds on the clock to talk,  
Before you go away,  
'Cause as the strings swell in,  
It's clear to me what could have been,  
If I was ready when you were. _

* * *

**Capítulo 30:**

―¡Finn me pidió ir al baile!

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Santana y Brittany se sentaron en silencio, tan sólo observando a Rachel.

―¿Ese era tu gran anuncio? ―Mercedes preguntó.

La amplia sonrisa de Rachel desapareció y se vio confundida―. Sí ―dijo―. ¡No entiendo, esta es una gran noticia! Quería compartirlo con ustedes chicas. ―Kurt enarcó una delgada ceja―. ¡Y Kurt! ―añadió, rápidamente.

―Rachel, Finn es tu novio ―Tina dijo―. Por supuesto que te pidió ir al baile. Igual que Mike me lo pidió.

―Yo voy con Sam ―Mercedes sonrió y la declaración fue seguida por un fuerte coro de gritos estridentes.

Kurt estaba feliz por Mercedes, pero no podía evitar sentirse decaído. Extrañaba a Blaine y parecía que todo mundo tuviera novio, menos él. Kurt suspiró y se sentó, preguntándose en qué punto del futuro superaría esto y estaría preparado para avanzar. No concluyó nada.

* * *

―Mire, ahora me conoce ―Blaine dijo, siguiendo a la bibliotecaria por el pasillo, mientras iba a archivar unos papeles―. Claro, vomité _una vez _y no es que pudiera evitarlo. ¿Dónde está su sentido del romance?

―L232 ―dijo, señalando a las estanterías.

―¿Qué? - no ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. No es a lo que me refería. _Sé_ dónde está la sección de romance, he estado ahí desde septiembre. _Vomité_ ahí. ―Pausó mientras ella le daba una mirada enojada―. De acuerdo, no es de ayuda. Mire, tan sólo necesito que se asegure nadie se siente ahí. Tan sólo por digamos, diez minutos. _Por favor._

La bibliotecaria suspiró, cansadamente y dejó la pila de papel sobre su escritorio―. De acuerdo ―dijo―. Bien, pero más de ese tiempo y no hay trato.

―¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! ―Blaine sonrió―. Prometo dejar de hacer ruido y reír, y ser una molestia mientras estoy aquí. ¡Y nunca volveré a vomitar! ¡Gracias!

* * *

**1 NUEVO MENSAJE DE: BLAINE.**

_Hola. ¿Nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 6 y terminamos ese proyecto? -Blaine._

* * *

Kurt abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entró, el familiar aroma de los viejos libros lo embargó al momento de entrar. La librería estaba vacía, como usualmente, sólo la bibliotecaria encaramada en su silla detrás del mostrador, los lentes de delgado armazón dorado sobre su nariz mientras estudiaba un libro. Levantó la vista hacia Kurt, luego la devolvió al libro. Kurt se giró para caminar hacia la mesa de costumbre, pero descubrió que Blaine todavía no estaba ahí.

Kurt rodó los ojos, suspiró y fue a la mesa para sentarse y esperar. Sin embargo, cuando Kurt alcanzó la mesa, se detuvo. Había algo sobre la mesa, justo frente a la silla en que Kurt normalmente se sentaba. Se quedó ahí de pie por otro par de segundos, luego avanzó para ver lo que era.

Cuando tomó asiento, Kurt vio que un pequeño trozo de papel estaba ahí. Encima del papel, estaba una única rosa anaranjada y también un conjunto de familiares eslabones plateados. Kurt frunció las cejas y desdobló el trozo de papel, lenta y silenciosamente, porque después de todo, estaba en la biblioteca pública.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos y leyó las palabras garabateadas desordenadamente.

_Hola, Kurt :)_

_No estoy ahí, obviamente, lo que significa que mentí y dijimos que no más mentiras, pero esta es una mentira blanca, incluso si eso podría no ser posible. Pero con suerte también pensarás que es una blanca._

_Simplemente iré al punto, porque le pedí a la bibliotecaria (Dios, siempre estamos ahí, ¿por qué no sabemos su nombre para ahora?) mantener la mesa libre por digamos, diez minutos. Aunque, apuesto que no hay nadie ahí. Apuesto que sólo estás tú. Siempre sólo tú._

_Como sea, al punto. Te estoy pidiendo que vayas al baile. Conmigo. Te estoy pidiendo que vayas al baile conmigo. ¿Irías al baile conmigo? Parafraseé esto en mi cabeza cerca de seis billones de veces, lo que es estúpido, ¿verdad? Porque nos conocemos y simplemente debería preguntarlo. Entonces, ¿irías? Es decir, como mi cita, obviamente, ¿incluso si no estamos como antes?_

_Debes verme en el campo. Es donde estoy ahora, esperándote. Ansiosamente. Toma el brazalete, póntelo, prende la rosa en tu bolsillo y ve a y tu auto, ven aquí y sácame de esta miseria, porque probablemente para ahora me esté arrancando los cabellos, lo que es un gran desperdicio de gomina. Ves, ahora estoy balbuceando._

_Te veo dentro de poco._

_Te amo (todavía)._

_Blaine._

Kurt se metió el papel y el brazalete en el bolsillo y agarró la rosa cuidadosamente, luego se puso de pie.

* * *

―Viniste.

―Sacándote de la miseria ―Kurt dijo, caminando hacia Blaine, sonriendo, la rosa todavía en mano.

Blaine pareció nervioso e inquieto mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie y se retiró la hierba de los pantalones. Kurt se detuvo a poca distancia de él―. Este ―Blaine se aclaró la garganta―. Antes de decir no, tengo algo que decir.

―Blaine, yo -

―No, por favor. Escúchame ―Blaine dijo. Kurt dio un ligero asentimiento y Blaine exhaló―. De acuerdo, entonces, el baile. Yo - mira, Kurt sé que estamos separados y te vas a ir, y digamos que yo terminé las cosas, pero tan sólo - quiero un día más, un día completo, un buen día contigo, antes que escapes a esa asombrosa nueva vida a la que no pertenezco.

―Blaine, n-

―¿Siéntate un minuto? ―Kurt se sentó y Blaine fue a sentarse junto a él. Extendió la mano y agarró la rosa de Kurt―. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ―preguntó, sosteniendo la flor.

―¿Una rosa anaranjada? ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. Ni idea.

Blaine sonrió―. No es una rosa anaranjada ―le dijo a Kurt―. Es decir, sí, se ve como una rosa anaranjada, pero en realidad es llamada una toda amarilla con puntas rojas, o algo así. Busqué en internet el significado de las rosas para esto y ésta se sentía correcta para darte. Permíteme explicarlo ―se sentó ligeramente―. Una rosa amarilla con puntas rojas simboliza amistad y enamorarse, que es de alguna manera como empezamos, ¿sabes? Y ahora digamos que hemos regresado a la amistad, aunque en realidad no sea así. Realmente nunca seremos amigos, no lo creo.

―Y dijiste rosa anaranjada a primera vista, ¿verdad? ―Kurt asintió―. Una toda anaranjada simboliza, este, veamos... entusiasmo, deseo y fascinación. ―Blaine pausó, luego apartó la vista de las flores y la levantó a los ojos de Kurt―. El primer día que te vi cambió mi vida. Puede sonar a cliché y cursi, pero es verdad. Fue extraño, porque hasta entonces pensaba que tenía toda mi vida trazada frente a mí, pero entonces te conocí y todo fue diferente. La primera vez que posé mis ojos sobre ti fue el primer día de clases. Estabas al fondo del pasillo forcejeando con tu taquilla y recuerdo pensar que eras tan diferente a los demás. Te movías con esa - esa gracia, esa elegancia, estilo y fluidez con la que nadie más se mueve.

―Recuerdo pensar que probablemente terminarías dentro de la taquilla para cuando el día terminara y además recuerdo pensar que había algo inexplicablemente interesando acerca de ti, algo que simplemente captó mi atención y no tenía idea de la razón. O quizás, tan sólo no quería admitirlo, no lo sé. Recuerdo pensar que estaba enfermo, mi estómago se sentía vacío hueco y me sentía mareado, y no quería lanzarte el granizado. Pensé en que debiste pasar horas arreglando tu cabello tan perfecto como estaba y que un granizado significarían horas de estilizado preciso desperdiciadas y no quería hacer eso. Lo hice porque pensaba que eso se suponía hiciera, porque ellos se reían de mí, las miradas me instaban a hacerlo. Me arrepentí en el momento que lo hice. Me he arrepentido todos los días desde entonces.

―Recuerdo que tus ojos captaron mi atención, es en serio, no me malinterpretes, eres hermoso, lo eres, pero tienes esos - esos_ ojos_ que nunca son solamente de un color. Son todos los colores bajo el sol, pero de alguna manera todavía puedo identificarlos como azul. Recuerdo pensar que tenías estos penetrantes ojos azules que parecían suplicarme que no lo hiciera, y yo casi no lo hago. Casi daba la vuelta y me alejaba porque no quería que esos brillantes ojos azules se pusieran rojos y llorosos por el maldito granizado. Luego que todo mundo se fue, regresé por tu horario y me lo llevé, porque eras ese gran misterio para mí y quería descifrarte. Hice que Jacob me diera detalles tuyos y deslicé un horario limpio en tu taquilla y observé. Te observé cuando se cayó y golpeó el piso. Te vi retroceder con sorpresa y me pregunté por lo que debiste haber pasado para estar tan alterado, pero cuando viste lo que era y que alguien se había tomado el tiempo para hacerlo por ti, estuviste complacidamente sorprendido, incluso conmovido y eso me dio una loca emoción, saber que tal vez te había hecho sonreír para esa fracción de segundo.

―Entonces vi que teníamos clases juntos. He estado en la clase de la señorita Flynn por años y hace lo mismo, todos los años. Te empareja con la persona de al lado. Sabía que nadie se sentaría contigo, Kurt. Sabía la cantidad de estudiantes que estaban en esa clase. Sabía que el único lugar vacío estaría junto a ti, por lo que me escondí en los baños hasta que todos estuvieron en clase, luego fui y descubrí que tenía razón. Me iban a emparejar contigo y no sabía lo que esperaba ganar con eso, pero sabía que simplemente- tenía que hacerlo, ¿sabes?

―¿Lo planeaste? ―Kurt exclamó y Blaine asintió.

―Sí, tan sólo - quería estar cerca de ti ―dijo―. Entonces nos conocimos y parece que me descifraste sin siquiera conocerme y entonces me encontré pensando en ti todo el tiempo. Es decir, cada segundo del día. Me iría a dormir pensando en ti en las noches. Despertaría en las mañanas y todo lo que vería serían esos ojos azules. Todo lo eras tú. Estaba - estaba_ obsesionado, _y de ahí vino la fascinación. Entusiasmo cada vez que te veía, había algo dentro de mí que simplemente se sentía - no lo sé - _emocionado,_ porque tú eras tan nuevo y asombroso, e intrigante para mí y simplemente lo quería saber todo de ti. Las rosas anaranjadas son fascinación, entusiasmo y deseo. Creo que el deseo tiene mucho que decir. Te deseo. Intenté combatirlo, pero no se irá. Igual que la canción dice, _these feelings won't go away_* y sí, me estaban llevando a la deriva, todavía lo hacen. Me rendí esa noche después de la fiesta de Puck. Te hice exactamente lo que quería hacerte y tú no me estabas rechazando, y eso fue una locura para mí, que después de todo, todavía me dejaras tocarte.

―Se supone que únicamente tome un único significado al mirar a la rosa, pero tan sólo escúchame ―Blaine sonrió un poco―. Una sola rosa de cualquier color simboliza gratitud y a Dios, también que estoy agradecido por ti. Me ayudaste a embrace quién soy realmente y te tomaste el tiempo de preocuparte por mí, algo que nunca nadie había hecho. Y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, entonces sí, estoy agradecido por ti.

―Hay puntas rojas - parecen anaranjadas, pero son rojas ―Blaine le mostró―. Las rosas rojas significan valor, belleza, amor, pasión y 'te amo' ―sonrió―. ¿Quién es más valiente que tú, Kurt? Nadie. ¿Hermoso? ¿Quién es más que tú? Tampoco nadie. ¿Amor y pasión? Hablar por sí mismos, de verdad. Y ¿'te amo'? Bueno, te amo, ¿no? Te amo y quiero que lo sepas. Te amo.

―Y finalmente, una rosa amarilla simboliza celos, promesa de un nuevo comienzo, 'me importas' y 'recuérdame' ―los ojos dorados de Blaine se encontraron con los relucientes azules de Kurt―. Celos porque cada vez que alguien te mira - y te miran demasiado - tengo celos. Sé que no te das cuenta, pero te miran, todos se te quedan mirando. Tienes una manera de moverte que simplemente llama la atención - sin mencionar esos pecaminosamente ajustados pantalones ―Blaine sonrió con suficiencia―. Tan sólo quiero envolverte con mis brazos y hacerle saber a todo mundo que eres mío - lo que, ya no eres, pero es lo que siempre quería hacer. Promesa de un nuevo comienzo, porque, bueno, mira al camino frente a ti. Vas a llegar a la cima, Kurt ―Blaine sonrió y Kurt vio el brillo en sus ojos―. 'Me importas', porque sí. Me importas. Te amo y me importas, y si tengo que arriesgar todo lo demás en el mundo tan dilo sólo para mantenerte a salvo, lo haré en un palpitar.

―Por último, 'recuérdame'. Sé que te vas a New York y que vas a estar rodeado de esos asombros chicos artísticos y talentosos que - enfrentémoslo - van a desearte mucho, porque eres bastante perfecto. Sé que encontrarás a alguien y sí, duele, pero acepto que así es como tiene que ser. Voy a ser un recuerdo distante para ti, pero sólo - quiero que me recuerdes, incluso si es únicamente a la distancia ―Blaine le dijo―. Quiero que vuelvas la vista en digamos, diez años y recuerdes al chico que te quitó la virginidad, luego se asustó y te hizo llorar en tu cumpleaños, nada menos. Digamos que quiero que mires atrás y pienses como me amaste y te amé, pero estás mejor donde estás, que tomes el camino correcto, porque te hice llorar y te lastimé. Jamás quiero que te arrepientas de lo que haces. Sin embargo quiero que me recuerdes. Quiero que recuerdes algo, incluso si es malo. No quiero ser olvidado en tu vida, Kurt.

Kurt rio, pero la voz se le rompió―. Nunca podría olvidarte, idiota ―le dijo, extendió el brazo y agarrándole la mano―. Te amo más que a nada, no te olvidaré, no cuando me haces sentir así.

Entonces Blaine rio―. De acuerdo ―asintió―. Bien. Entonces, ese es el motive detras de esto ―Blaine le dijo, volviendo a darle la flor―. Quiero que conserves el brazalete, Kurt. Quiero que sepas que puedo ser una persona decente de vez en cuando. Tan sólo - por favor consérvalo. Ni siquiera tienes que ponértelo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y revolvió el fondo de su bolsillo, para recuperar el brazalete. Lo sacó y se lo dio a Blaine, que lo miraba inquisitivamente. Kurt sostuvo la muñeca y tras un par de segundos en silencio, Blaine le estrechó el brazalete alrededor de la muñeca.

―Entonces, este, lo del baile ―Blaine dijo, rápidamente―. Sé que mayormente parece que quiero quitarte la ropa y no voy a mentir, me encanta quitarte la ropa, pero para mí no se trata de eso. Te amo, Kurt y tal vez estás harto de escucharme decírtelo, pero no conozco otra manera de expresar mi sentir con respecto a ti. Decir que te amo no parece suficiente, pero no sé qué más hacer. Entonces, sí, a veces me dejo llevar un poco y deslizó las manos por tus pantalones cuando no se supone que lo haga, pero sobre todo, esto se trata de nosotros enamorándonos, estando enamorados, queriendo amarnos, pero no siendo capaces de hacerlo. Cada segundo estando contigo me hizo feliz con éxtasis. Me ves como nadie más y a veces, creo que también te veo como nadie más. Pronto, vamos a estar muy lejos el uno del otro y las llamadas telefónicas, correo y cartas se perderán en el ajetreo de nuestras vidas, y entonces cuando por fin nos veamos, habrá incomodos asentimientos y cómo has estado y te verás bien, cuando todo lo que querré será volver a besarte.

―Por lo que quiero que vayas al baile conmigo ―Blaine asintió―. Quiero tener otra noche contigo, una noche que signifique mucho. Quiero está última noche contigo y eso no significa que tengas que dormir conmigo, o besarme, o siquiera agarrarme la mano. Tan sólo significa que vienes conmigo y nos la pasamos bien juntos ―Blaine sonrió―. La otra razón por la que quiero que vayas es porque sé que no irás si alguien no te lleva. Sé que no irías solo. Y mereces ir a tu baile de graduación, Kurt. Es decir, no voy a ir si dices que no, pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo por nosotros. Entonces, antes de decir no, piensa en todo esto. Piénsalo y vuelve conmigo.

Entonces Kurt se estaba riendo y Blaine lo miraba con una cena enarcada.

―Iba a decir sí en primer lugar ―Kurt le dijo.

―Tú... ―Blaine dejó en el aire―. Me hiciste pasar por todo esto e ¿ibas a decir sí?

Kurt asintió y extendió el brazo a la mano de Blaine―. Lo siento ―sonrió―. Pero ese fue un discurso bastante convincente y gracias. No sabía todo eso. Te amo.

―Entonces, ¿irás?

―Sí, iré ―Kurt sonrió―. Pero necesitas prometerme que esta noche te quedarás en algún lugar. Sé que no volverás a mi casa, pero Dios sabe que deberías: entonces al menos ve a otro lugar, Blaine, alejado del frío.

―De acuerdo, claro ―Blaine asintió, ansiosamente―. Sí, iré a algún lado, lo prometo. Tan sólo... sabes que esto no significa que volvemos a estar juntos, tan sólo quiero otro día contigo, un último día. Digo, habrá días después de esto, pero esto es grande y no quisiera pasarlo con nadie más.

―Entiendo ―Kurt le dijo―. No quiero dejarte, Blaine ―Kurt suspiró y volvió a acostarse, sin preocuparse por las manchas de hierba que probablemente iban a quedársele en sus pantalones blancos―. Trato de comprender todas estas cuestiones, llevarte conmigo, no ir, rogarles que también te lleven, pero cada ventaja tiene dos desventajas.

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo, recostándose junto a él―. También he pensado en eso. Simplemente siento que todo parece tan surreal, ¿sabes? Como si nunca podré hacerlo, nunca irme de aquí, aunque eso es todo lo que siempre he querido. Siento que tengo tantas cosas que arreglar primero antes de siquiera pensar en ir a otro lugar. Y tú, tienes que irte. Me rehúso a observar que te quedas por mí y si lo haces, de todas maneras te dejaré.

Kurt rio―. Me voy ―le aseguró.

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo, tristemente.

Luego se quedaron en silencio, solamente escuchando el suave silbido de la brisa, entonces Kurt se levantó y se volcó sobre su estómago, y luego se apoyó en los codos para que pudiera ver a Blaine adecuadamente.

―Oye ―dijo, mirando esos grandes y brillantes ojos―. Sé que crees que me amas más de lo que yo te amo, porque en realidad no lo he expresado verbalmente y no lo demuestro ni de cerca tanto como debería ―comenzó―. Pero confía en mí, te amo tanto como tú me amas.

Blaine se estiró y jaló a Kurt hasta que estuvo a medias sobre él―. Lo sé ―le informó―. Es gracioso, porque toda mi vida literalmente cayó sobre mí, sin embargo, la única cosa que realmente me molesta es toda la situación entre nosotros. Tú eres lo que está en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Jode estar en la calle, sin familia, sin promesas, todo un nada. Todo lo que me importa es que nunca volveré a verte una vez que te vayas y eso me duele más que lo demás.

Kurt se inclinó y le presionó un ligero beso en los labios―. ¿No se supone que hiciera esto?

―No ―Blaine dijo, sonriendo.

―¿Debería volver a hacerlo?

―Definitivamente ―Blaine sonrió mientras los labios de Kurt bajaron para volver a encontrarse con los propios.

―Entonces, el baile ―Kurt dijo, una vez que estuvieron separados.

―Sí ―Blaine sonrió―. El baile.

―Más te vale que sea un buen momento ―Kurt provocó.

―Kurt Hummel ―Blaine sonrió con suficiencia, los frescos dedos subiendo por la parte posterior de la camisa de Kurt, lentamente―. ¿No_ siempre_ te doy buenos momentos?

Kurt se estremeció y tragó duro mientras las manos de Blaine le bajaban por la cálida piel y los labios le alcanzaban el cuello. Kurt lo sintió chuparle la piel y gimió ligeramente.

―_Blaine._

―Te voy a perder pronto, pero hasta entonces ―Blaine externó―, quiero que las personas sepan que eres mío, incluso si técnicamente en este momento ya no lo eres.

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces, luego bajó el brazo y levantó gentilmente la cabeza de Blaine, hasta que sus dientes estaban pasando por el cuello de Kurt. Blaine hizo un ruido que sonó como si estuviera cuestionando a Kurt.

Kurt le dio un ligero encogimiento de hombros y presionó el cuello contra los hinchados labios de Blaine, luego susurró a la oreja de Blaine.

―_Siempre tuyo._

* * *

**El significado de las flores proviene de aquí: . **

**Honestamente creo que quedan cerca de cuatro capítulos más lol entonces no es tan malo. De acuerdo, ¡díganme qué les parece! :) x**

* * *

* estos sentimientos no se irán. Letra de la canción Sideways.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	31. Chapter 31

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**(Nada me pertenece) Este capítulo es tan sólo la preparación para la fiesta de graduación. De alguna manera tan sólo une un par de cabos sueltos, pero sigue siendo relevante porque todavía tenemos a Blaine y Kurt destrozados. Bueno en cualquier caso, eso creo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 31:**

―¿Seguro que es una buena idea? ―Mercedes preguntó, sonando escéptica.

Kurt suspiró―. Mercedes ―dijo―. Yo lo amo y él me ama. Por supuesto, estoy seguro.

―Bien, de acuerdo ―Mercedes dijo―. Todavía tienes tiempo para rechazarlo si cambias de parecer.

―Es el _baile_, no una boda ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza y presionó el teléfono a su otra oreja―. Como sea, él ha sido rechazado por todo mundo últimamente; su mamá, papá, _la vida._ No voy a hacerlo eso. A parte, quiero ir_. _¿Qué tiene de malo querer ir al baile con el chico que amo? Blaine y yo no tenemos un para siempre, vamos a sacarle provecho al poco tiempo que tenemos.

Mercedes estuvo en silencio por algunos segundos, luego suspiró―. Tienes razón ―le dijo―. Simplemente no quiero que te lastimen.

―Eso no es posible ―Kurt le aseguró, porque era verdad. Ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimado. Otra noche con Blaine no iba a empeorarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

―¡Buen día, Blaine! ―Carole Hudson dijo, animosa, cuando Blaine entró a la cocina antes de la escuela―. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Blaine le dio a Carole una amplia sonrisa. Carole había sido tan buena cuando Finn hubo convencido a Blaine de ir a quitarse en su casa por un tiempo. Podía ver el motivo por el que al papá de Kurt le gustaba y ella no se veía en absoluto como Finn con vestido, lo que era reconfortante.

―En realidad, dormí realmente bien ―le dijo a Carole―. Nuevamente gracias por permitir que me quede aquí.

Blaine había dormido mejor que en mucho tiempo. La última vez que había dormido tan bien fue cuando se hubo quedado con Kurt. Desde entonces, se había estado quedando en la casa de varios miembros del club Glee, por lo que estaba agradecido, pero en realidad no había descansado bien en ninguna.

―No hay problema ―Carole sonrió―. Siéntate. ¿Te gustaría comer? O - sí, pondré diferentes cosas en la mesa y puedes agarrar lo que quieras. Eso hago con Finn. Él come igual que un caballo ―dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se giraba y abría la alacena.

Blaine se sentó y Finn entró, bostezando―. Buenos días ―dijo y fue a sentarse junto a Blaine. Levantó la vista, mientras se quedaba el sueño de los ojos―. Olvidé que estabas aquí - ¡no es malo que estés aquí! Tan sólo - lo olvidé, es todo.

―Lo entiendo, Finn ―Blaine dijo, sintiendo ligeramente.

Carole volvió a la mesa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Colocó un plato con una pila de tortitas en el centro de la mesa, luego se fue y volvió con platos, cubiertos, tenedores y cucharas. Volvió a la cocina una vez más y regresó con tazones y cereal.

―¿Les gustaría algo más? ―preguntó, con manos en las caderas―. ¿Nada en absoluto?

Era curioso como los padres de todos los demás podían apoyar a Blaine y su derecho de amar lo que quisiera, cuando sus propios padres no lo apoyaban.

* * *

―Estoy harto de ustedes los gais ―Puck le dijo a Kurt cuando se detuvo en la taquilla de Kurt―. ¿Por qué hay tantos de ustedes?

Kurt rodó los ojos y luego se giró para encarar a Puck, Karofsky y Azimio―. ¿Te das cuenta que tu primo es gay, Puckerman? ―Kurt puntualizó―. Es decir, parece que estás perfectamente bien con eso, sin embargo todos los demás parecen ofenderte.

Puck miró fijamente a Kurt, boquiabierto por unos momentos, Karofsky se veía incómodo y Azimio tan sólo lucía enojado, como siempre.

―¡E-eso es diferente! ―Puck discutió―. ¡He conocido a Kenny desde siempre!

―Conoces a Blaine desde siempre. ―Puck volvió a estar en silencio, luego después de unos segundos, comenzó balbuceando, tratando de hacer convincente su argumento, pero Kurt únicamente suspiró y negó con la cabeza―. No puedes tener una regla para unos y otra para otros, no funciona así. Si quieres seguir insultándome y arrojándome a los contenedores, de acuerdo, pero Blaine era tu_ amigo_. Han sido amigos por _años. _¿No sientes nada?

―Pero le solían gustar las chicas y ahora le gusta el pene -

―Siempre me han gustado los penes, Puckerman.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y vio a Blaine caminando hacia él, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Blaine apartó sus ojos de Puck y miró a Kurt―. Hola ―dijo, felizmente―. Te ves asombroso, como siempre. ¿Pantalones nuevos? Lindos. ―Kurt se le quedó mirando mientras se volvía nuevamente hacia Puck―. ¿De qué estamos hablando de nuevo?

Cuando Puck no respondió, Blaine volvió la mirada a Kurt, instándolo con la mirada a hablar―. Este ―Kurt comenzó―. El que te gusten los penes, creo.

Blaine sonrió con alegría ante el ligero rubor de Kurt, luego volvió la mirada a Puck―. Noah, la cuestión es ―Blaine comenzó―, siempre he sido gay, Simplemente no hablaba de ello y dado que no lo sabías, estabas bien conmigo como persona. Lo que necesitas es sentarte y pensar en el hecho de que ahora todavía soy exactamente la misma persona que antes de hacerlo público. No es que en realidad quieres volver a ser tu amigo. Tan sólo pensé en puntualizar esto.

Kurt asintió en acuerdo. Se sentía orgulloso de que Blaine fuera capaz de defenderse y decirlo. Pensó en cómo había sido en el comienzo, la manera en que había temido tanto admitirlo para sí mismo, y menos al resto del mundo, el que había tenido esos muros aparentemente impenetrables a su rededor y que no permitiría a nadie acercarse demasiado en caso que tratasen de derrumbarlos. Ahora, él era valiente, orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo.

Justo cuando Kurt estaba por dejarlo.

―Vamos a clase ―Blaine dijo, agarrando el hombro de Kurt con la mano y alejándolo de Puck, Azimio y Karofsky―. Por cierto, sé que los pantalones no son nuevos ―Blaine le dijo una vez que estuvieron cerca de la esquina―. No creas que no me di cuenta.

Kurt sonrió―. ¿Dices que estoy repitiendo conjunto, Blaine Anderson?

―¡Oye, no soy _tan _valiente!

* * *

Kurt se detuvo en seco afuera de los vestidores de las chicas. El aire llevaba ligeros sollozos y se esforzaba por escuchar, para asegurarse que en realidad había escuchado algo. Se quedó en su lugar por otro par de pálpitos, luego abrió la puerta, con cuidado y entró. El vestidor estaba vacío, pero los sollozos eran más fuertes mientras avanzaba los estrechos pasillos. Se detuvo al final of del pasillo cuando vio a Quinn Fabray, acurrucada en la esquina de un banco, con el rostro enterrado en las manos, el cabello rubio desordenado y sin su banda.

―¿Quinn? ―dijo.

Quinn levantó la vista y la disparó una molesta mirada cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba―. Lárgate, Hummel.

―¿Algo anda mal? ―Kurt se sentó, ignorando la demanda de irse.

―¡Todo! ―explotó―. ¡Me sacaron de las animadoras, me corrieron de mi casa, me quitaron mi puesto en la cima de la - la cadena alimenticia, volví a mi novio gay y estoy embarazada de Noah Puckerman! La mejor y más simple pregunta sería ¿qué está bien? ¡Podría responder eso mucho más rápido, porque _nada está bien_!

Kurt frunció el ceño, en su cuerpo una creciente piedad por ella. Ella era horrible la mayoría del tiempo, pero nadie merecía lo que le estaba pasando―. Quinn ―Kurt dijo―. No volviste a Blaine gay. Él siempre ha sido gay. ―Pensaba que era irónico que hoy eso hubiera sido puntualizado en dos ocasiones―. Sé que no es una gran consolación, porque tienes preocupaciones mayores.

―Oh, ¿eso crees? ―espetó.

Kurt suspiró, cansadamente―. Considerarías volver al club Glee? ―se encontró preguntando―. Ahí nadie te juzgará, Quinn. Si eres buena con nosotros, seremos buenos contigo. Tienes mucho por delante, podría servirte algo de apoyo.

Levantó la vista a Kurt, uniendo las delgadas cejas. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y las mejillas con rastros de lágrimas―. ¿Crees que cantar y bailar me va a ayudar?

―Tal vez no ―Kurt pronunció―. Pero creo que tener personas a tu alrededor que no te van a señalar y quitarse mirando, te ayudaría. ¿Lo consideraras?

Estuvo en silencio por bastante tiempo, tan sólo ligeros esnifidos se le escapaban de los labios―. Ellos me odian ―finalmente dijo.

―Únicamente porque tú los odias.

―Ni siquiera los conozco.

―Y ellos no te conocen ―Kurt señaló―. Mira, sé que únicamente te uniste para mantener vigilado a Blaine, pero vuelve por ti, Quinn. En realidad también puedes cantar, entonces ese es un extra. Las Nacionales son pronto y necesitamos más cantantes. ¿Qué dices?

―¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo?

―Porque sé lo que se siente que a nadie le importe, no tener a nadie a quien acudir y defraudar a tus padres. Sé lo que es ser juzgado por quien eres y los errores que has cometido y sé lo que es perder algo que simplemente no puedes permitirte perder.

―¿Eso te hago sentir? ―preguntó, tímidamente.

―No, tus insultos son un asco ―Kurt dijo, con una sonrisa y para mayor sorpresa, Quinn le correspondió.

* * *

―¿Regresa s Glee? ―Blaine murmuró junto a Kurt, cuando Quinn atravesó la puerta del salón del coro, con mirada precavida e insegura.

―Puede que la haya convencido de volver ―Kurt susurró.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine dijo, incrédulamente―. _¿Por qué?_

Kurt se encogió de hombros―. Necesita personas a su lado. A veces, todos lo necesitamos, sin importar lo mucho que intentamos negarlo.

* * *

El señor Schuester silenció al club Glee luego que Rachel y Santana hubieran acabado teniendo una acalorada discusión por los solos para las Nacionales. Kurt suspiró, cansadamente. Ya que Rachel era irrefutablemente talentosa, otros también merecían los solos. Los argumentos por los que ella debería ser la única solista se estaban volviendo tediosos y él todavía no tenía la habilidad para callarla como le habría gustado.

―Blaine ―entonces el señor Schue dijo―, ¿quieres decir algo?

Kurt le dio a Blaine una mirada inquisitiva, la cual ignoró, mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia el frente del salón del coro. Se quedó junto al piano y todo mundo lo observó en silencio. Kurt no tenía idea de lo que podría tratarse esto.

―En realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerles, por todo ―comenzó―. Especialmente por lo que han hecho por mí en las últimas semanas. No he tenido adónde ir. ―Se detuvo, los ojos persistentes sobre Kurt, luego continuó―. Bueno, no es enteramente verdad, pero no tenía un lugar al que ir que no dificultara todavía más las cosas. Todos me han mostrado nada menos que amabilidad y eso es asombroso para mí. Últimamente, ha sido difícil. Todo lo que obtengo ha sido abuso y rechazo, y - un montón de otras cosas negativas, pero no aquí. Todos han sido de tanto apoyo y - bueno. Los únicos amigos reales que tengo - la única _familia _que he tenido. Sé que he sido horrible con todos y cada uno de ustedes antes y de verdad lo siento, aunque eso no comienza a compensar por cada cosa horrenda que he hecho. Ustedes me aceptaron, incluso después de eso y significa mucho para mí, tanto que simplemente - gracias.

Kurt se encontró sonriendo, la cabeza de lado, estudiando a Blaine mientras caminaba incómodamente de regreso a su asiento.

―¿Él está bien? ―Mercedes susurró en la oreja de Kurt.

―Sí ―asintió―. Sí, él está - está bien ―Kurt le aseguró, pero sencillamente no estaba seguro de cuán verdad esa esto.

―Gracias, Blaine ―el señor Schuester sonrió―. Tenemos suerte de tenerte.

Blaine asintió ligeramente y dejó caer los ojos a su regazo. Kurt extendió el brazo y le dio a la mano de Blaine un apretón y sacudida. Blaine alzó los ojos cobrizos a los brillantes azules de Kurt. Kurt únicamente sonrió con más ánimo, lo que resultó en Blaine correspondiendo al gesto. Kurt no le soltó la mano hasta que fue momento de irse a casa.

* * *

―¿Todo está bien? ―Kurt le preguntó por teléfono a Blaine más tarde ese día.

―Sí ―Blaine dijo―. Es decir, a parte de lo obvio, estoy bien.

―Simplemente bien.

―Simplemente bien ―Blaine aclaró, lo que hizo a Kurt fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

―¿Algo que pueda hacer? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí ―Blaine dijo y Kurt podía escucharlo sonreír tristemente al otro lado de la línea―. Estaré bien. Tan sólo concéntrate en prepararte para cuando te vayas, para el baile y, obviamente, las Nacionales. Yo haré lo mismo. Confía en mí, estaré bien.

Kurt sabía que simplemente estaba intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no funcionaba. De todos modos sonrió―. Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

―Lo sé ―Blaine le dijo―. También te amo.

―¿Aunque te dejo cuando más me necesitas?

―Especialmente por eso ―Blaine dijo.

―No lo entiendo ―Kurt frunció las cejas.

―Quizás no ahora mismo ―Blaine le dijo―. Pero lo entenderás.

* * *

―¿Por qué te va a recoger? ―Burt preguntó―. Digo, entiendo cuando el chico recoge a pa chica, pero ¿qué pasa cuando son dos chicos? ¿Esto te hace la chica? Porque eso no me agrada, si él te está haciendo ser la chica.

―Papá ―Kurt dijo, rápidamente―. No es así. Él va a recogerme porque él es el que tiene alto el saldo bancario.

―Oh.

Kurt volvió a estilizarse el cabello en el espejo. Levantó la lata laca para el cabello y bajó el dedo, antes de rociarse toda la cabeza. Su papá tosió un poco al otro lado de la habitación.

―Vas a morir dormido si sigues rociando esa cosa.

―Lo he estado usando por años ―Kurt sonrió―. Y sigo estando aquí, todavía respirando.

―Te freirá el cerebro ―Burt le dijo, pero sonreía. Luego la sonrisa desapareció―. ¿Estás seguro de lo que vistes?

Kurt suspiró. Su papá ya había hecho esa pregunta por lo menos doce veces este día. Se había hecho su propio conjunto, completado con una falda escocesa. Le encantaba, estaba orgulloso del mismo, pero su papá estaba reticente. Kurt sabía que tan sólo estaba preocupado por cómo reaccionarían los otros, pero a él no le importaba. Pronto saldría de ahí y quería dejar una impresión, después de todo, de eso se trataba la moda.

―Todo va a estar bien, papá ―Kurt le aseguró―. Confía en mí.

―Confío ―Burt le informó―. Simplemente que - no todos son amables, Kurt.

―¿Crees que no lo sé? ―preguntó―. Recuerdo las ocasiones en que terminé en el hospital, lo creas o no. ―Entonces se detuvo, porque había espetado sin una razón real―. Lo siento ―musitó―. Sólo - va estar bien. Sé que te preocupa pero estará bien. Blaine y yo lo hemos conseguido. Podemos manejarlo por nuestra cuenta.

―De acuerdo ―Burt dijo, sonando no muy convencido―. Voy arriba. Te diré cuando Blaine llegue.

Kurt asintió―. De acuerdo, gracias.

Burt se quedó allí por un momento―. Te ves bien, chico ―dijo―. Yo - diviértete, ¿sí?

Kurt giró el rostro a su papá y sonrió ampliamente―. Lo haré.

* * *

Blaine llamó a la puerta de la casa de Kurt y esperó. Por alguna razón, el corazón le latía incontrolablemente en el pecho. No debería ser así. Había estado en la casa de Kurt varias veces y se había encontrado con Burt el mismo número de ocasiones. No debería estar nervioso para nada.

Se sintió como una eternidad ante de que la puerta se abriera y Burt estuvo ahí de pie, sosteniendo la gorra en sus manos―. Oh, hola, Blaine ―dijo y retrocedió para dejar entrar a Blaine. Blaine entró y Burt cerró la puerta―. Kurt está abajo, todavía preparándose, si quieres bajar.

―Gracias ―Blaine sonrió, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Kurt. Dio lentos pasos hacia abajo, todavía inexplicablemente nervioso.

Cuando alcanzó el fondo, se detuvo en la puerta. Kurt se estaba estudiando en el espejo, arrugando la nariz un poco mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Los ojos de Blaine pasaron sobre él y se detuvo cuando se percató de lo que vestía.

―Eso es - estás usando...

Kurt se dio la vuelta, rápidamente―. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?

Blaine entró, los ojos todavía fijos en la parte baja de Kurt―. Estás usando una...

―Kilt, Blaine ―Kurt aclaró―. No es una falda, o vestido, o lo que fueras a decir. Es una_ falda escocesa._

Blaine dio un ligero asentimiento―. Lo sé ―le dijo―. Tan sólo me refería a que - te ves bien. Mejor que bien. Asombroso. Mejor que asombroso. ―Pausó―. ¿Qué es mejor que asombroso?

―Este ―Kurt pensó por un momento―. No lo sé. ¿Qué es mejor que asombroso?

―Tú ―Blaine incitó―. Pero honestamente, te ves galante.

Kurt se ruborizó un poco y Blaine luchó contra la urgencia de rodar los ojos, porque nuca dejaba de sorprenderlo el que Kurt no tuviera idea de lo perfecto que era.

―Igual que tú ―Kurt le dijo, acercándose. Blaine tragó duro―. ¿Esto es una mala idea? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Definitivamente ―Blaine dijo, con los ojos cayendo a las piernas de Kurt―. Definitivamente una mala idea.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque se supone que estamos separados ―Blaine le informó―. Sin embargo, todo lo que puedo pensar en lo mucho que deseo besarte... ―lo dejó en el aire y bajando la voz―. Además de otras cosas...

―No te detendría ―Kurt dijo, todavía acercándose―. Si me besas. ―Ahora estaba a distancia de ser tocado―. Además de otras cosas... ―añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

―Este traje es rentado ―Blaine le dijo―. No quisiera tener que pagar por algún daño provocado a los pantalones.

―Entonces, supongo que tendré que resistir la urgencia de arrancarlos ―Kurt sonrió―. ¿Nos vamos, o te vas a quedar todo el día comiéndome con los ojos?

―¿Esa es una opción?

―Estás usando la rosa roja de puntas amarillas ―Kurt sonrió, los ojos fijos en la rosa de la solapa de Blaine.

―Por supuesto ―Blaine sonrió―. Tú también.

―Obviamente. Vámonos ―Kurt sonrió y deslizó su mano en la de Blaine. La piel de Blaine le hormigueo al contacto―. Vamos a presumir.

―Esto es una mala idea ―Blaine pronunció mientras seguía a Kurt por la escaleras. Bajó la velocidad, preguntándose lo que Kurt tenía debajo de esa falda escocesa.

―Únicamente si sigue haciéndolo ―Kurt dijo.

―¿Puedes culparme?

―Sí ―Kurt asintió―. Es completamente tu culpa ―sonrió.

Ahora habían alcanzado lo alto de las escaleras―. No soy yo el que lleva un conjunto que hace ver mi trasero como lo más candente desde - siempre.

Kurt se giró y lo miró, la fría mirada azul lo recorrió lentamente, haciéndolo estremecerse. Alzó la vista azul a la de él y le dio una lenta sonrisa.

―Siento disentir.

* * *

**Estoy pensando en 3-4 capítulos después de este. Sé que antes dije cuatro, pero cuatro parecen bien. Nuevamente, vean el arte que las personas han hecho aquí: tagged/sideways **

**:D**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	32. Chapter 32

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**(Nada me pertenece) La canción está aquí: /watch/?v=KN-uo02mxoQ Nuevamente, gracias a Rebecca (m-arvel en tumblr) por proveerme con esta canción. Este capítulo es algo tierno, pero también tiene desasosiego, obviamente. Intenté hacer todo lo tierno tras el doloroso episodio de glee de esta noche, pero puede que haya fallado y permitiera que mi llanto impactara en lo que estaba escribiendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32:**

―¿Te ofenderías horriblemente si me intoxico ligeramente esta noche?

Los penetrantes ojos azules de Kurt estuvieron sobre él en un instante, una ceja levantada, la boca en una línea delgada―. Define 'ligeramente intoxicado' ―Kurt desafió.

Blaine se reclinó contra el fresco cuero de la limosina rentada y se encogió de hombros―. Lo suficientemente borracho para hacerme olvidar la horrible tragedia que es mi vida ―comenzó―. Suficientemente sobrio para todavía ser capaz de decirte lo bien que te ves.

―La adulación te llevará - este, a todas partes ―Kurt sonrió un poco―. Pero no puedes esconderte tras el alcohol para siempre, lo sabes.

Blaine suspiró―. Supongo que no puedo ―dijo―. Aunque, mi situación actual lo hace muy tentador.

―¿Adónde te vas a quedar hoy?

―Un hotel.

Kurt lo miró, inquisitivamente―. ¿En serio?

―En serio ―Blaine aclaró―. Y no cualquier hotel, un_ hotel de cinco estrellas. _Voy a seguir gastando el dinero de mi padre hasta que se acabe, en tal punto iré y le diré que se acabó y estará forzado a darme más, porque tengo el poder de contarle a toda la escena de ahora clase que Anderson tiene un hijo gay. Supongo que ser una desgracia para la familia tiene sus ventajas.

Blaine sintió los dedos de Kurt entrelazarse con los suyos y este pequeño gesto lo confortó―. ¿Ya has hablado con alguno de los dos? ―Kurt inquirió―. Me refiero, a tus padres.

―No ―Blaine le dijo―. Pero no hablemos de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

―Lo que quieras ―Kurt asintió―. Por cierto, estoy totalmente bien con que bebas. Mientras no tenga que llevarte de regreso a tu hotel cinco estrellas.

―Yo ―Blaine sonrió con suficiencia―, no me opondría a eso.

* * *

Kurt podría sentir las ardientes miradas mientras atravesaba las puertas del salón de la asamblea. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber usado una falda escocesa, porque aunque estaba orgulloso de ella, de sí mismo y quien era, seguía sin gustarle la sensación de miradas fijas y bocas abiertas que le daban.

Puck estaba de pie ligeramente lejos de la puerta y cuando vio el atuendo de Kurt, se le ensancharon los ojos y abrió la boca como si estuviera por hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar, falto de palabras.

―Deja de comerte con los ojos a mi cita, Puckerman ―Blaine dijo, caminando junto a Kurt.

―No estaba -

―Estabas mirando ―Blaine puntualizó.

―Únicamente porque él - bueno. Se ve como - digo -

―No puede evitar ser lindo ―Blaine le dio un guiño a Puck, luego alejó a Kurt de él.

―Podría haberlo manejado ―Kurt le dijo, una vez que estuvieron un poco lejos―. Puedo cuidarme solo, sabes.

―Soy muy consciente de eso ―Blaine sonrió―. Pero esa era una oportunidad que no podía perder. Por cierto, eres más que lindo.

―Y ya estás otra vez con la adulación ―Kurt sonrió.

―Sin embargo, lo digo en serio ―Blaine dijo y parecía ser serio. Las luces estroboscópicas se reflejaron en sus brillantes ojos dorados y su sonrisa estaba en ellos, por lo que el corazón de Kurt dejó de latir―. Te veo y creo que el mundo debe estarme gastando una broma, porque te tuve y te perdí, te voy a perder para siempre y Dios sabe que nadie más podría acercarse. Es como tener un océano y que luego te lo quiten y sea reemplazado con un charco. Nunca podrá ser lo mismo y es igual que una broma, como si es mundo se riera de ti. ―La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció mientras Blaine continuaba hablando―. Es como si el mundo estuviera rodando en el suelo por la risa, porque está por quitarme el océano y todo lo que después será menos que un charco. Desearía poder subir más cerca de ti y dejar que me ahogues, porque preferiría ahogarme en un océano que resbalarme en un charco y salir mojado y miserable. Al menos cuando te ahogas eso es todo. A parte, ¿no dicen que oyes música cuando te ahogas?

* * *

―Colega, me gusta tu - ah, falda ―Finn le dijo a Kurt, viéndose confuso.

Kurt pensó en corregirlo, pero lo descartó, porque eso sería una larga y aburrida conversación entre ambos―. Gracias, Finn. Te ves bien.

―¡Gracias, hombre! ―Finn sonrió, de lado―. ¿Blaine está aquí?

―Este, sí, fue por algo de ponche.

―Pero tiene alcohol ―Finn dijo.

―Exactamente ―Kurt asintió. Finn se vio confundido por un segundo, luego se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando. Kurt vio a Mercedes y Rachel sentadas, por lo que fue a hablar con ellas.

―Kurt, ¿eso es una falda escocesa? ―Rachel sonrió, emocionadamente, cuando Kurt llegó a la mesa―. ¡Es increíble!

* * *

―Voy a ir a hablar con ella.

Blaine lo haló, se giró y lo miró con ojos acusadores―. ¿Por qué? ―Blaine preguntó.

Kurt rodó los ojos azules―. Se ve miserable.

―Deja de ser tan buena persona ―Blaine dijo, pero estaba sonriendo―. Bromeo. Adelante. ¡Ve, San Kurt y salva al mundo!

―¿Cuánto de ese ponche bebiste? ―Kurt preguntó, con una cena enarcada.

―Obviamente no suficiente ―Blaine frunció el ceño―. No me dejes solo mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció, porque pronto, estaría dejando solo a Blaine, quizás para siempre.

* * *

―Quinn.

Oscuros ojos verdes se alzaron desde el piso y se encontraron con los suyos―. Oh ―dijo―. Tú.

Kurt ignoró sus modales poco amables y se acercó para parase junto a ella―. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte? Todos los de Glee están sentados en una mesa por allá.

―No lo creo.

Kurt asintió, lentamente y la estudió. Ahora la barriga era visible, ni siquiera había intentado esconderla. Su vestido era de un rosa empolvado, hecho de la gasa. El material estaba plegado en la cintura y aparte de eso, era muy simple. Era una gran mejora al vestido de San Valentín, eso seguro.

―Me gusta este atuendo ―Kurt le dijo.

―Deja las mentiras, Hummel ―Quinn dijo, cansadamente―. Me veo como un flamingo obeso.

Kurt farfulló a eso―. ¿Qué - ? Quinn, no estás tan mal. Es un bebé, no un hipopótamo. Te ves bien, lo juro. No mentiría en algo como esto.

Quinn rodó los ojos―. Los gay y la moda ―musitó.

―Ven, siéntate con nosotros ―Kurt instó―. No tienes que estar sola.

Quinn no dijo nada, la mirada perdida por unos momentos en la multitud de estudiantes bailando, entonces habló―. ¿Estamos conectados porque ambos hemos tenido sexo con Blaine?

Kurt se mofó―. Vaya ―dijo―. Esta conversación acaba de volverse excepcionalmente incómoda para ambos.

* * *

―¿Llevas puesto algo debajo de esa falda, Hummel?

―¿Tienes algo dentro de esa cabeza tuya aparte de aire caliente, Kenneth?

Kenny continuó sonriendo, los ojos tan oscuros como la noche recorriendo de arriba para abajo el cuerpo de Kurt, haciéndolo sentir incómodo―. ¿Estás aquí con Anderson?

Kurt asintió―. ¿Estás aquí con Karofsky?

Entonces Kenny rio―. De ninguna manera ―le informó―. Estoy volando solo esta noche, Hummel. A menos claro, que tú y esa falda tuya quieran unírseme.

―De_ ninguna _manera, Kenneth.

* * *

―¿Todo bien? ―Blaine preguntó, una vez que Kurt hubo dejado a Kenny y regresado a la mesa. Tomó asiento junto a Blaine y asintió.

―Todo está bien ―Kurt le aseguró, luego frunció el ceño al vaso de plástico en la mano de Blaine―. ¿Sigues bebiendo esa cosa?

Blaine se encogió de hombros y dejó el vaso medio lleno - ¿era medio vacío? - sobre la mesa―. En realidad no ―musitó―. Sabe a pegamento.

―Me perturba y divierte que conozcas el sabor a pegamento ―Kurt dijo, una pequeña sonrisa formándosele en las comisura de sus labios. Kurt se inclinó y posó una mano sobre la de Blaine.

Blaine ignoraba a las personas que parecían mirarlos fijo debido a ese pequeño contacto y en vez de eso, mantuvo los ojos en la repleta pista de baile. Observó a Mike y Tina, Mercedes y Sam, y Rory y Sugar Motta bailando. Frunció el ceño y apartó la vista, únicamente para ver a Finn y Rachel besándose en la mesa contigua. Blaine rodó los ojos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Kurt preguntó.

Levantó la vista―. ¿No crees que es injusto que ellos puedan hacerlo y nadie le dé la menor importancia? ―preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia Finn y Rachel, que todavía estaban jugando hockey de mesa―. Y tampoco son solamente ellos. _Todo mundo. _Sin embargo, nosotros nos ganamos eso. ―Apuntó a las dos chicas que los miraban fijamente y cotilleaban como si fuera el más grande chisme desde que Quinn Fabray se embarazó―. Y todo lo que estamos haciendo es agarrarnos de la mano.

―Bueno, sí ―Kurt se encogió de hombros, ligeramente―. No es justo y el mundo es un asco, pero así son las cosas.

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Pero no debería ser ―dijo―. ¿Sabes qué?

―¿Qué?

―Deberíamos bailar.

―Este, ¿qué? ―Kurt preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos―. No, Blaine, eso es - Blaine, no necesitamos atención innecesaria, eso es -

Blaine se sentó y movió su cuerpo en la silla, para estar encarando a Kurt―. ¿Qué le pasó al Kurt Hummel que caminó por los pasillos con lentejuelas y botas, con la cabeza en alto y la seguridad más elevada? ¿Qué pasó con el Kurt Hummel que está orgulloso de quién es y lo que hace? ―Blaine se acercó, los ojos azules de Kurt observándolo cuidadosamente― Entiendo que estás preocupado por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que todo esto de 'la atención innecesaria' es por mí, pero simplemente déjalo, ¿bien? Estoy harto de esconderme, harto de fingir y verdaderamente cansado de actuar como si el hecho de que nos gustan los chicos - _que nos gustamos_ \- significa que hay algo mal con nosotros. _No lo hay. _Entonces, puedes sentarte aquí y lucir bonito, con esos ojos azules de bebé abatido, o puedes ponerte de pie y mostrarles que _no nos importa _lo que piensen. ¿Qué va a ser?

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, luego sonrió―. Admítelo, tan sólo quieres mostrarle a todos que tienes la cita mejor vestida en el baile ―Kurt incitó.

―Por supuesto ―Blaine sonrió, luego le extendió su mano a Kurt―. ¿Bailas conmigo?

―Voy a presumirte, sabes ―Kurt sonrió, agarrando la mano de Blaine y poniéndose de pie―. Puedo sacudir mis caderas como si no fuera asunto de nadie.

―Oh, he visto toda caderas en acción, créeme ―Blaine rio y caminaron por la pista.

Lo que sucedió entonces, fue lo más ridículo. Fue igual que en las películas, cuando la pareja aparece en la pista, la pareja que eran solamente amigos, que habían decidido bailar juntos, y entonces una canción lenta se reproducía en los altavoces y de todas manera fueron forzados a continuar por la pista de baile, a pesar de lo incomodo que se hacían las cosas. Blaine sintió a Kurt ponerse rígido junto a él, por lo que le apretó ligeramente la mano.

―No cambia nada ―Blaine le dijo. Entonces sintió a Kurt corresponder al gesto, y sonrió y se detuvo en la pista de baile. Se giró para ver a Kurt y le dio el más lleve asentimiento.

_¿De acuerdo?_

Kurt dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza en respuesta.

_De acuerdo._

Blaine dio un paso adelante y redujo el espacio entre ellos.

―Nunca antes he hecho esto ―Kurt pronunció.

―No importa ―Blaine dijo, acercándose, pasándole el brazo por la cintura―. Tengo la sensación que serás asombroso.

La suave música revoloteaba por el húmedo aire y el ritmo cardíaco de Blaine se aceleró. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Kurt contra su oreja y se sentía nervioso, no debido a las miradas de los otros estudiantes, sino a causa de que Kurt se sentía simplemente tan bien, en sus brazos, balanceándose allí. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y estaba seguro que Kurt también podía sentirlo. Blaine movió ligeramente el cuerpo y la exhalación le salió entrecortada.

―¿Pasa algo malo? ―Kurt susurró, enviándole choques eléctricos por todo el cuerpo.

―Nada ―Blaine le dijo y era la verdad. En este momento, nada estaba mal, nada en todo el y amplio mundo de Blaine estaba mal en absoluto.

―Está temblando ―Kurt dijo.

Oh. ¿Estaba temblando? Él _estaba_ temblando. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y ajustó sus brazos a la cintura de Kurt.

―Estoy bien, lo prometo ―le dijo―. Solamente que tú - me pones nervioso.

Kurt se retrajo ligeramente, los ojos azules encontrando la café dorado de Blaine―. ¿Nervioso? ―preguntó, curioso―. Nunca antes te puse nervioso.

―Me has puesto nervioso desde el primer momento que puse mis ojos sobre ti ―Blaine le dijo, en voz baja―. Eres perfecto.

Entonces Kurt abrió los ojos, porque sonrió e impactó su cuerpo de nuevo con el de Blaine―. Te amo ―Kurt susurró, tan bajo que Blaine no estaba seguro si en realidad había dicho algo.

―Y yo te amo ―Blaine le dijo y Kurt se acercó, todavía, aunque Blaine no pensaba que eso fuera posible.

Los brazos de Kurt estaban alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza de Blaine estaba sobre el hombro de Kurt y deseó que simplemente pudieran quedarse así para siempre, perdido en el lento y estable ritmo de la música y los rápidos latidos irregulares de su corazón. Kurt olía a jabón y a algo dulce, algo que Blaine no podía definir. Inhaló la esencia y se preguntó en qué punto olvidaría cómo olía Kurt. Pensó que en el futuro, alguien más estaría inhalando esa esencia, alguien bailaría lento con él, alguien más lo sostendría en brazos y le susurraría al oído, y lo amarían y él amaría.

Nunca lo amarían tanto como Blaine lo amaba, de eso estaba más que seguro.

―¿Estás bien? ―Kurt preguntó.

―No sé cómo dejarte ir ―Blaine dijo, antes de poder detenerse. Eso era algo egoísta que decir y haría sentir mal a Kurt por irse, pero no podía controlar la manera en que se sentía.

―No tienes que hacerlo ―Kurt dijo―. Al menos, todavía no. La canción únicamente está empezando.

Y fue entonces cuando la remota música se ralentizo y la canción comenzó y también era lenta y Kurt apretó su agarre sobre él y Blaine se alegró que lo hiciera, porque sentía como si pudiera derrumbarse y romperse en un millón de partículas de vidrio y no quería eso, tan sólo quería sostener a Kurt por tanto tiempo como fuera humanamente posible.

_Oh, Florida, please be still tonight,  
Don't disturb this love of mine,  
Look how she's so serene,  
You've gotta help me out._

Cerró los ojos y volvió a inhalar a Kurt y estaba atrapado entre querer reír hasta que las costillas dolieran, por lo feliz que estaba y queriendo a llorar a lágrima viva, porque todo era tan hermoso y esta sensación pronto sería un recuerdo distante, perdido en el pasado, sólo un asomo de lo que quedaría impreso en la mente por el resto de sus vidas.

_And count the stars to form the lines,  
And find the words, we'll sing in time,  
I want to keep her dreaming,  
It's my one wish, I won't forget this._

Sintió como si le costara respirar, la garganta seca, el pecho sintiéndose apretado. Abrió la boca, con los labios secos y pegados, y respiró profundamente, intentando tomar algo de aire a sus entrañas, pero todo lo que hizo fue ayudar a un escondido sollozo salir a la superficie, deslizándosele de la boca igual que un animal escapando del zoológico. No deseado y peligroso.

_I'm outdated, overrated,  
Morning seems so far away._

Se preguntó qué sería de su vida si Kurt no hubiera llegado a McKinley High ese día, se preguntaba si todavía se estaría escondiendo tras esa máscara, seguir fingiendo, aún inconsciente de quien era realmente. Le debía todo al chico en sus brazos, este chico que quería conservar consigo para siempre, pero no podía, porque la vida se lo llevaba lejos de él. Por ahora, tan sólo tenían que tomar cada momento como viniera.

_So I'll sing a melody,  
And hope to God she's listening,  
Sleeping softly while I sing,  
And I'll be your memories,  
Your lullaby for all the times,  
Hoping that my voice could get it right._

Blaine lo acercó más, tan cerca como pudo e intentó susurrarle al oído que lo amaba, pero todo lo que salió fue una respiración irregular. Kurt asintió ligeramente y Blaine supo que Kurt sabía lo que él había estado intentando decir. Sintió los brazos de Kurt estrecharse y quería esto para siempre, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo consigo hasta que ya no quedara nada en el mundo, más que ellos dos, porque en realidad nada más le importaba, todas las otras cosas con las que había estado lidiando no eran nada en comparación con lo que había dejado. No quería que fuera un recuerdo, quería que fuera un para siempre.

_If luck is on my side tonight,  
My clumsy tongue will make it right,  
And wrists that touch,  
It isn't much, but it's enough._

_To form imaginary lines,  
Forget your scars, we'll forget mine,  
The hours change so fast,  
Oh, God, please make this last._

Volvió el coro y Blaine pensó en todas las cosas que todavía no sabía de Kurt, todas las cosas que nunca sabría. No se había conocido por mucho, ni de cerca tanto como a Blaine le habría gustado. Sabía mucho acerca de Kurt, los pequeños hábitos, la manera que le gustaba fueran las cosas, su orden de café, pero también había tantas cosas que no sabía, y el estómago se le retorcía cuando se daba cuenta que nunca lo sabría todo, nunca tenía la oportunidad de verlo crecer, de verlo llegar a la cima, como Blaine sabía que lo haría. Le daba vueltas a la cabeza, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza y Kurt lo sostuvo cerca.

_You could crush me,  
Please don't crush me,  
'Cause baby, I'm a dreamer, for sure,  
And I won't let you down,  
I swear, this time, I mean it._

Kurt presionó sus cálidos labios con el costado de la cabeza de Blaine, casi para confortarlo de alguna manera. Tuvo que haber sentido el conflicto que estaba en sus brazos. Blaine quería disculparse, pero las palabras no salían y mientras la música cesaba, Kurt levantó la cabeza y las miradas se encontraron. Blaine negó con la cabeza, sin palabras. Kurt sonrió, tristemente, demasiado por decir, pero sin saber por dónde comenzar. Blaine miró fijo al azul de esos ojos y los vio brillando, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer. No quería que Kurt llorara, por lo que se obligó a sonreír y luego dijo las únicas palabras que podía, que eran completa y totalmente verdad.

―Estoy muy seguro que nunca había estado más enamorado de ti de lo que estoy en éste momento.

* * *

―No debí pedirte venir a este estúpido baile.

El corazón de Kurt se le detuvo en el pecho y se sentó junto a Blaine, que se veía abatido y exhausto―. Este, ¿qué? ―Kurt preguntó―. Hace diez minutos estabas más enamorado de mí que nunca.

―Mentí.

―Eh, ¿de acuerdo?

―Estoy más enamorado de ti ahora que hace diez minutos, por lo tanto mentí. Por supuesto, involuntariamente, pero sin embargo una mentira ―Blaine dijo, con la mirada en sus manos―. No debí habértelo pedido, porque lo empeoró todo.

Kurt dejó caer los hombros, aliviado, pero todavía tenía el aliento atrapado en la garganta. Entendía a lo que Blaine se refería, tan sólo deseaba más que nada que las cosas fueran diferentes. Kurt extendió el brazo y agarró la mano de Blaine en la suya. Resistió la urgencia mostrarle el dedo medio al chico a dos mesas de distancia que los estaba observando como si estuvieran actuando los changos en el circo. Blaine levantó la vista, la mirada llena de curiosidad.

―Cuando me pediste venir contigo, dijiste que querías que viniéramos para poder tener una noche más juntos, una noche que signifique algo ―Kurt dijo―. Cada noche - diablos,_ cada momento _\- contigo significa mucho. Iba a empeorar antes de mejorar, Blaine, independientemente que fuéramos o no al baile juntos. Todavía voy a extrañarte cada segundo cuando me vaya y tú todavía me vas a extrañar. No permitas que esto se interponga en la diversión.

Blaine suspiró y se sentó. Acercó su silla a la de Kurt y le agarró una mano entre las suyas―. Si votan por cualquiera de los dos para reina del baile, nos iremos sin decir nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt soltó una risa―. Trato.

Blaine estaba frotando los nudillos de Kurt, lentamente, con la punta de los dedos―. Desearía estar más borracho.

―Sí, has estado bebiendo vasos de esa mierda toda la noche ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Por qué estás sobrio?

―Porque he estado tomando agua toda la noche.

Kurt extendió la mano y agarró el vaso de plástico frente a Blaine y miró el interior. Lo levantó a su nariz y esnifó―. Agua ―dijo, silenciosamente―. Pero - no entiendo.

―No quería ponerme ebrio esta noche ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Era en serio cuando dije que quería recordar esta noche. Lo pensé de camino a aquí, emborracharme a tope, porque el mundo está en mi contra en prácticamente cada aspecto de mi vida, pero entonces miré bajo esas estúpidas luces y me estabas sonriendo, como si me estuvieras dando permiso para olvidar lo horrible que es todo, en la noche que se supone recordaremos para siempre, porque lo entiendes, y simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía mirar a esos ojos azules y emborracharme tanto como para poder perderme en ellos y ver todos esos colores y emociones que guardas en ellos. Entonces, tan sólo fingí beber, porque te dije que lo haría, lo que es estúpido, ahora que lo pienso, pero - no sé. Tenía sentido en su momento.

Kurt suspiró―. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte para siempre?

―Pero me tienes para siempre ―Blaine dijo―. Una vez me dijiste que siempre sería mío. Eso aplica para ambos. Soy tuyo para siempre, ya sea que te guste, o no, soy tuyo. No importa lo lejos que estés.

―Prométeme que jamás intentarás refrenar el enamorarte de nuevo, a causa de mí.

Kurt observó mientras Blaine parecía tener una pelea interna, muy, muy brevemente. Negó con la cabeza y apartó la vista, mirando a nada en particular.

―No puedo hacer esa promesa.

* * *

Blaine aplaudió sin entusiasmo cuando el rey y reina del baile fueron coronados. No le agradaba ninguno y difícilmente sabía sus nombres. Eran esas personas que parecían caer en una categoría de personas que eran lo mismo ante los ojos de Blaine, esas personas a las que él se refería como Scott (porque todo el mundo se llamaba Scott) y la novia de Scott.

Estaba aliviado de que nadie hubiera hecho lo del baile de San Valentín, porque no estaba de humor para meterse en una pelea por el momento. Todo lo que quería hacer era mirar a Kurt, porque no tendría muchas oportunidades de hacerlo una vez que Kurt estuviera a millas de distancia.

Observó a Kurt sonriendo, hablando con Mercedes. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, riéndose de algo que ella le dijo. Él estaba parpadeando, esos lentos y hermosos movimientos que todavía asombraban a Blaine, porque, ¿cómo alguien podía parpadear tan hermosamente? De alguna manera, Kurt se las arreglaba para hacerlo, parpadeaba y Blaine se derretía en segundos.

Entonces sonrió, cuando Kurt se giró a mirarlo, una delgada ceja enarcada cuestionándole la razón para estar mirando de esa manera. Blaine se encogió de un hombro y Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Mercedes. Blaine sabía que estaba comenzando a sonar como un cachorro enamoradizo, pero eso no me importaba a él, porque todo se sentía bien cuando Kurt le sonreía de esa manera.

Entonces la fuerte música salió de los parlantes y los ojos de Kurt estuvieron sobre él en un momento, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

_Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown,  
I set out to get you with a fine toothcomb..._

Era la jodida Islands in the God damned Stream. Blaine chuckled y negó con la cabeza.

―Creo que esa es nuestra pista para salir de aquí ―Blaine dijo a Kurt.

―Creo que tienes razón.

―Tengo una habitación en un hotel de cinco estrellas, si está interesado ―Blaine dijo, levantando una ceja.

―Bueno, dirige el camino ―Kurt sonrió―. Y date prisa, antes que llegue al coro.

* * *

**Díganme qué les parece. Sé que continuo diciendo cuatro, pero sigo cambiando de idea :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	33. Chapter 33

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**¡Nada me pertenece! Aquí la canción: watch/?v=QZ354zQBPTw :)  
**  
**Primero, en realidad no pienso que este capítulo sea todo malo, pero me sentí morir por dentro escribiéndolo, por alguna razón. Tuve que salir de casa e ir a dar una caminata, y entonces caminé por mi casa a las 5.30am, porque... ni siquiera sé la razón, pero me sentía con ganas de sollozar en una esquina. Creo que es porque se está acercando el final y sigo escuchando esas canciones que lo describen tan bien y en realidad no sé, pero este capítulo me ha drenado. Quizás sea terriblemente desasosegante, no lo sé lol. Como sea, ahora dejaré de hablar :)**

* * *

_Oh, baby, don't cry,  
Let's get through this night,  
Overcome is all that you are,  
Is broken inside,  
But they'll never know,  
They'll never know._

**Capítulo 33:**

―Bailes ―Kurt declaró, mientras entraban al elevador hacia la habitación de Blaine en el hotel, que estaba en el sexto piso―, están tan sobrevalorados.

Los ojos líquidos de Blaine cayeron sobre él, un destello de dolor oculto tras color dorado oscuro―. ¿Lo odiaste?

Kurt levantó la vista a él―. No ―negó con la cabeza―. Tan sólo me refiero a que hay toda esta expectativa de antemano, entonces vas y te das cuenta que no te agradan la mitad de las personas de ahí y no le agradas a ellos, y te quedas ahí por muchas horas, sintiéndote incómodo y deseando haberte quedado en casa, pero no te quieres ir por si algo sucede, pero nada. ―Kurt pausó y Blaine estaba asintiendo, lentamente y en silencio―. ¡No me refiero a ti! ―Kurt dijo, rápidamente―. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si no hubieras estado ahí, Me habría aburrido hasta la locura.

―No debí haberte hecho ir.

―Yo accedí a ir, ¿recuerdas? ―Kurt corrigió―. Blaine, tienes que - ―Kurt se detuvo a media oración, porque el teléfono comenzó a vibrarle dentro del bolsillo del abrigo―. Lo siento ―murmuró, mientras lo agarraba y sacaba―. Papá ―parpadeó la pantalla y presionó el botón de aceptar la llamada―. ¿Hola?

―¿Kurt?

―Hola, papá ―dijo, mirando a Blaine, que estaba mirando a los botones de la puerta que se estaban iluminando uno por uno, mientras subían de piso.

―¿Divirtiéndote?

―Justo le estaba diciendo a Blaine que pese a que los bailes están masivamente sobrevalorados ―miró de reojo a Blaine, cuyo interés parecía haber incrementado, los ojos moviéndose para mirar a Kurt―. En realidad, tuve una gran noche. Digo, la decoración era hortera y comer con los dedos es asqueroso, pero en realidad fue muy bien. ¡Incluso bailamos una canción lenta y nadie llamó a la policía heterosexual! ―Kurt vio a Blaine ahogar una sonrisa ante eso.

―Eso es genial, Kurt, de verdad genial ―Burt dijo, felizmente―. ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Todavía estás allí?

Kurt respiró profundo―. Así está el asunto ―dijo―. Blaine se ha estado quedando en este hotel del pueblo y -

―¡No digas más! ―Burt dijo, rápidamente.

―Papá ―Kurt sonrió―. Estamos en el elevador y además, Blaine y yo ya no estamos juntos. ―Vio a Blaine volver a fruncir el ceño―. Nada va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo que probablemente era una mentira, porque estar en una habitación de hotel con Blaine Anderson era algo que uno no deja simplemente pasar.

―Bueno, de acuerdo ―Burt dijo, pero no se escuchaba para nada convencido―. Te veré mañana, colega. Saluda a Blaine de mi parte.

―Lo haré, papá ―Kurt dijo―. ¡Adiós!

Volvió a meterse el teléfono al bolsillo y el elevador se detuvo. La puerta se abrió con un ligero campaneo y salieron al largo y estrecho corredor.

―Mi papá manda saludos ―Kurt le dijo Blaine, mientras lo seguía a la habitación.

Blaine asintió ligeramente y se detuvo en la habitación 669 (Kurt rio, muy bajo - y obviamente muy maduramente - ante eso) y deslizó la tarjeta en la pequeña ranura, luego la sacó, rápidamente, mientras movía la manija. Abrió la puerta y retrocedió para dejar pasar a Kurt.

―¿Quieres que me vaya? ―Kurt preguntó, mientras Blaine cerraba la puerta detrás de sí―. Porque puedo simplemente irme, si quieres.

Blaine suspiró y arrojó la tarjeta sobre la pequeña mesa redonda―. ¿Cuándo en mi vida querría que te fueras de algún lugar?

―De acuerdo ―Kurt dijo, cuidadosamente―. Bueno, podemos limpiar la habitación, luego podemos hablar de esto.

―¿Por qué tenemos que lim-?

―_Blaine_.

―De acuerdo ―Blaine dijo, cansadamente y se agachó para recoger una camisa del piso―. Bien.

Les tomó diez minutos recoger toda la ropa y meterla al armario, y hacer lucir al lugar ordenado. Kurt cerró el armario y retrocedió para inspeccionar el lugar. Se veía bien. Entonces miró hacia Blaine, que estaba acomodando la cama, luciendo como si tuviera las preocupaciones del mundo en los hombros. La mirada concentrada en la cama y no se dio cuenta cuando Kurt cruzó la habitación, hasta que hubo extendido el brazo y colocado una mano en su hombro.

Blaine se giró para ver a Kurt. Hizo un gesto detrás de sí a la cama―. Tan sólo estaba -

―Está bien ―Kurt dijo, extendió la mano a la de Blaine―. ¿Estamos bien?

―Sí ―Blaine asintió, retorciendo la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kurt―. Lo siento, simplemente - lo siento.

―Entiendo ―Kurt dijo, en voz baja.

―No ―Blaine dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de No entiendes.

* * *

―¿N... no?

Blaine sacudió la cabeza y se arrastró para sentarse contra las almohadas. Palmeó la cama junto a él y Kurt siguió su ejemplo, sentándose junto a él.

―Todo me llegó hoy ―dijo a Kurt―. Cuando estábamos bailando, me sentí extraño - ¡no de mala manera! Tan sólo - te amo más que a nada en todo el mundo y aunque me vida es un gran desastre, lo que me duele más que nada, es la idea de perderte, lo que creo que ya te dije, pero Kurt, siento - siento como si algo me estuviera desgarrando, como si mis entrañas estuvieran siendo desgarradas y todo lo que puedo hacer es aceptarlo. Todo empeoró hoy, Kurt y simplemente - me frustró, tanto que sólo - me puse un poco inseguro y...

―De acuerdo ―Kurt asintió―. Ahora lo entiendo.

―Quiero que seamos capaces de recordar esta noche ―Blaine dijo, la voz descomponiéndosele un poco―. Simplemente quiero que será memorable - un buen recuerdo, algo que puedas recordar cuando yo sea un simple recuerdo distante.

―Nunca serás un recuerdo distante ―Kurt le aseguró.

Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Sabes a lo refiero ―dijo―. Tan sólo quiero que todo sea perfecto esta noche.

Entonces Kurt se inclinó, sus ojos un tono más oscuro de lo normal. Luego la voz le salió en un bajo murmullo.

―Todavía no se acaba la noche ―dijo y presionó suavemente su boca sobre la de Blaine y Blaine suspiró contra los labios de Kurt y sintió las entrañas desinflársele y su cuerpo desplomarse en los brazos del chico con brillantes ojos azules.

* * *

Nunca antes habían estado así, moviéndose tan lenta y cuidadosamente, como si temieran romperse mutuamente. Kurt quitó la última capa de tela que los separaba y acercó a Blaine, deslizándole los brazos alrededor, igual que si intentara que se mantuvieran juntos, para asegurarse que seguía en una pieza.

Era diferente, esta situación, porque normalmente compartían el control que tenían entre ellos, se movían como iguales, mutuamente fuertes, pero no esta noche, Kurt tenía la ventaja y Blaine estaba recostado, dejando que lo moviera como quisiera.

Blaine levantó la vista de donde estaba contra las almohadas, los ojos bien abiertos y brillando, la boca dispuesta en una delgada línea, como si intentara no llorar. Kurt cayó junto a él e ignoró la manera en su cuerpo anhelaba aliviarse. Posó la cabeza junto a la de Blaine y Blaine se volvió para encararlo.

―Duele ―Blaine pronunció, en voz baja.

Kurt asintió, lentamente―. También me duele ―le dijo―. Intento ser fuerte al respecto y te veo descomponerte frente a mis ojos y me doy cuenta que es tiempo de dejar de ser fuerte y simplemente terminar contigo.

―No puedes esperar ser fuerte todo el tiempo ―Blaine le dijo―. A veces tienes que dejarlo salir, porque de lo contrario, en algún momento todo te sobrepasará de una vez y te romperás, permanentemente y nada ni nadie será capaz de volver a unirte.

Kurt asintió y se preguntó si Blaine creía que él estaba roto sin oportunidad de ser arreglado. Esperaba que no fuera así. Se subió y movió para ponerse encima de Blaine, que tenía la mirada en él, el aliento saliendo inestable y ocasionalmente, en pequeños llantos. Kurt cayó y atrapó los labios de Blaine con los suyos y entonces se perdieron el uno en el otro, los cuerpos unidos, las manos explorando cada pulgada de piel, cada fisura y curva, cada valle y ángulo. Kurt sentía el aliento de Blaine entrando entrecortado mientras le pasaba una mano lentamente sobre el pecho.

―Está bien ―susurró.

Kurt bajó la mano y envolvió gentilmente la erección de Blaine. Blaine suspiró y levantó el brazo para colocar una mano contra la mejilla de Kurt. Un segundo más tarde, lo atrajo por otro beso y Kurt comenzó a bombear a Blaine, enviando pequeños gemidos de su boca a la de Kurt.

Kurt sintió algo fresco y duro presionado contra la espalda baja y apartó sus labios de los de Blaine y jadeó un poco. Entonces los labios de Blaine se curvaron en una sonrisa, enviando pequeñas cargas eléctricas por todas las venas de Kurt. Blaine apartó la mano de la espalda de Kurt y la levantó para que la viera. Había sido el brazalete. Kurt sonrió y se estremeció, y volvió a cerrar el espacio entre los labios y entonces el fresco brazalete estuvo de vuelta contra su cuerpo, únicamente que ahora más bajo, en la parte trasera, las puntas de los dedos besándole la piel, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Así se quedaron por mucho tiempo, las bocas unidas, la mano de Kurt yendo de atrás para adelante sobre el pene de Blaine, las cálidas puntas de los dedos de Blaine bailando por la piel de Kurt. Luego de un tiempo, Kurt sintió a Blaine moverse debajo de él, apartando la boca. Kurt se sentó y bajó la mirada a él, intentando averiguar lo que había ocurrido, pero Blaine únicamente sonrió un poco y cambió a una posición sentada.

Blaine descansó una mano sobre el muslo de Kurt mientras se inclinaba al buró y abría el cajón. Kurt observó mientras buscaba y sacaba una pequeña botella. Blaine la sostuvo, sonriendo ligeramente y Kurt vio lo que era.

―Compraste lubricante ―dijo, ligeramente incrédulo―. Espera, ¿por qué tienes lubricante? Terminamos.

Las mejillas de Blaine se ruborizaron de un brillante rosa y sonrió tímidamente.

―¡Blaine Anderson! ―Kurt explotó, una amplia sonrisa se le extendió en el rostro―. ¿Has estado practicando sin mí?

Blaine extendió el brazo y accionó el interruptor cerca de la cama, dejándolos en la oscuridad, las mejillas ruborizadas ya no eran visibles a la luz de la pálida luna deslizándose por las persianas entreabiertas―. No pensaba que practicar contigo fuera una opción.

Kurt carcajeó y volvió a empujar a Blaine―. Te amo, idiota ―susurró, antes de presionar nuevamente su boca contra la de Blaine y volvieron a caer en los lentos y fluidos movimientos que habían estado realizando antes. Kurt escuchó el sonido seco de la tapa y se estremeció cuando sintió los fríos dedos de Blaine deslizándose por su entrada. Se abrió más de piernas y gimió en la hinchada boca de Blaine mientras los dedos entraban y salían de sí.

Había algo con respecto a la oscuridad que hacían a Kurt más consciente de sus otros sentidos. Podía escuchar cada respiración de Blaine, cada pequeño gemido, cada movimiento. Gruñó ligeramente cuando los dedos de Blaine desaparecieron, dejándolo vacío. Blaine extendió el brazo y colocó una mano en la mejilla de Kurt, los frescos dedos y tembló levemente.

―Eres lo más hermoso que he visto.

El corazón de Kurt sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para hacer una voltereta, antes que su cuerpo estuviera siendo volteado, Blaine lo volteó gentilmente, para que los hombros estuvieran presionados contra la cama. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho mientras se sostenía con las rodillas. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Blaine bajando sobre su espalda, el cálido aliento contra el cuello. Kurt se estremeció cuando Blaine le presionó un beso con la boca abierta en la cima de la espalda, justo debajo del cuello y luego su boca estaba bajando, siguiendo la línea de la columna vertebral, la lengua dejándole una húmeda línea que le bajaba por la espalda, la humedad secándose rápidamente en el fresco aire.

Entonces la boca de Blaine le volvió al oído, las manos a los hombros. Blaine rozó sus labios sobre la oreja de Kurt, entonces susurró, con voz muy, muy baja.

―_¿Preparado?_

* * *

El brazo derecho de Blaine estaba alrededor de su cintura, el otro extendido sobre él, encima del brazo de Kurt. Los dedos de Blaine estrechamente apretados con los de Kurt, mientras se movía detrás de él, los cuerpos chocando a un ritmo constante. Blaine se sentía mareado, su piel caliente y pegajosa con la de Kurt, la luz de la luna deslizándoseles a través de los cuerpos, proyectando sombras en toda la piel. La luz blanca parecía azul. Se dobló donde un cuerpo se encontraba con el otro y se movía mientras se movían juntos.

Blaine deslizó su mano derecha por el cuerpo de Kurt y la fue hacia atrás hasta que encontró el pene, presionado en el cobertor de abajo. Kurt gruñó cuando la mano de Blaine se cerró alrededor y bajaba y subía lentamente, la erección creciendo bajo la caricia.

Blaine dejó caer la cabeza, sus labios encontrando el cuello de Kurt. Pasó la boca por toda la suave piel y se detuvo cuando le encontró el pulso. Apretó su boca encima de ahí y chupó la piel, marcándolo, deseando poder mantenerlo ahí para siempre y continuar marcándolo ese lugar cada vez que se desvaneciera. No era justo. _Kurt era suyo. _Todo mundo necesitaba saberlo.

La cabeza de Kurt se inclinó hasta que tuvo la oreja izquierda presionada contra el colchón. Blaine vio sus ojos abrirse y enfocarlo. Se inclinó y atrapó la boca abierta de Kurt con la suya, todavía moviendo la mano en el pene. Kurt le gimió en la boca y Blaine apresuró el movimiento de sus caderas mientras entraba y salía de la relativamente apretada entrada de Kurt. Blaine lo besó perezosamente, las lenguas moviéndose lentamente, los ojos de Kurt cerrados mientras Blaine se movía más rápido detrás de él.

Estaba cerca, realmente cerca y sabía que también Kurt lo estaba. Movió los brazos de manera que ambos envolvieran a Kurt y comenzó a arremeter más fuerte y rápido las caderas mientras se sujetaba de él como a la vida. Levantó a ambos y Kurt extendió los brazos a la cabecera, usándola como apoyo mientras Blaine literalmente le envolvía el cuerpo entero y continuaba metiéndose y saliendo, el estómago apretándosele y aflojándose familiarmente.

Blaine vio los dedos de Kurt curvándose contra la cabecera de madera y chillar mientras Blaine eyaculaba fuerte y rápido en su interior, el mundo blanqueándose en la periferia, las caderas las caderas arrítmicamente hacia adelante y entonces Kurt estaba gritando, necesitando alivio. Blaine cayó de lado, llevándose a Kurt con él, luego bajó la mano y sujetó la palpitante erección de Kurt en su mano, cuidadosamente. Kurt estaba musitando obscenidades, sus ojos bajando a la bombeante mano de Blaine, pequeños gemidos se le escapaban de la garganta.

Tras un par más de movimientos de la mano de Blaine, Kurt ya estaba eyaculando, un gemido que se escuchó sospechosamente como el nombre de Blaine saliéndole de la boca, voz gutural y ronca. Blaine cayó de espaldas y Kurt cayó sobre él y estuvieron simplemente respirando por mucho tiempo, Blaine todavía dentro de Kurt, el sensible pene perdiendo firmeza. Salió con cuidado y Kurt todavía estaba jadeando. Blaine se movió y cubrió la mitad del cuerpo de Kurt con el suyo, su boca encontrando la de Kurt y volvieron a besarse descuidadamente.

Kurt le estaba musitando un poco contra los labios y Blaine estaba sobrecogido de emoción, mientras pensaba en el hecho de que esta podría ser su última vez juntos de esta manera. Intentó protestar cuando Kurt lo alejó gentilmente, porque no quería pasar un minuto sin tener a en sus brazos esta noche.

―Sólo es un segundo, cariño ―Kurt le aseguró, apretándole ligeramente la mano.

Blaine observó mientras Kurt se ponía de pie, las piernas un poco vacilantes, luego cruzó la habitación, la luz azul emitida por la luna trazándole una línea a través de la ya pálida espalda. Kurt desapareció en el baño, luego volvió a salir con una toalla. Se detuvo frente a Blaine, entonces bajó la mano y lo limpió. Blaine estaba ruborizado, lo que era ridículo tras lo que acababan de hacer, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba agradecido de que no pudiera verse en la tenue iluminación.

Kurt rápidamente se limpió, entonces arrojó la toalla a un lado. Volvió a subir las mantas sobre la cama, luego volvió a meterse y esperó a que Blaine se le uniera y cuando lo hizo, se acercó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, con la cabeza descansando en esa área entre el cuello y el hombro. Blaine movió el cuerpo para también poder abrazar a Kurt.

―No olvidaré esta noche ―Kurt le dijo, en voz baja, dándole los más pequeños besos en el cuello―. Jamás.

* * *

Blaine dejó escapar un involuntario sollozo contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt y fue cuando Kurt lo perdió. Abrió la boca para decirle a Blaine que estaba bien, pero un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y no podía hacerse decir esas palabras, porque eran mentiras. Dejó caer esos muros, los que había estado intentando mantener por mucho tiempo, ésos que contenían las lágrimas y los sentimientos de salir a la vista de todos.

―No llores ―Blaine susurró, apretando el agarre sobre él y cuando dijo eso, Kurt se dio cuenta que en realidad había comenzado a llorar, lentas, cálidas y saladas lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro, una a la vez y luego fueron más rápidas, y pronto se estaba convulsionando con sollozos, lágrimas y dolor, y tan sólo quería arreglar todo lo que había salido mal.

Blaine lo sostuvo ahí, susurrándole, diciéndole que estaba bien, pero muy pronto, se hubo detenido y Kurt se dio cuenta que Blaine también estaba llorando. Vio las lágrimas derramársele de los ojos y no había muchas, no estaba llorando demasiado, pero todavía estaban ahí. Kurt supuso que Blaine estaba sin lágrimas después de todo. Ya no quería que Blaine llorara, sabía que lo odiaba.

―Lo siento ―esnifó―. Lo siento.

―No lo sientas.

* * *

Kurt había permanecido fuerte por tanto tiempo y Blaine sabía lo que era eso. Sabía lo que era fingir que nada estaba mal, simplemente porque admitir lo contrario te haría débil. No era así, no en realidad, porque ser capaz de admitir tener problemas y estar destrozado significaba que eres fuerte. Esconderlo, actuar como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien significa que eres débil, un cobarde, no lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar la realidad.

Se durmieron, así, aferrándose uno al otro. Blaine no quería que la noche terminara, pero el cansancio lo alcanzó y se deslizó en las garras del sueño y no pudo escapar. La mañana siguiente, la luz del sol atravesó las persianas y Blaine parpadeó para despertarse. Sintió a Kurt moviéndose junto a él, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Bajó la mirada a él, la pálida piel en la brillante luz y se preguntó por millonésima vez cómo era real este chico, cómo era de la misma especie que todos los demás, porque no había nadie igual que él, en ningún lugar del planeta.

Entonces Kurt se despertó y atrapó a Blaine mirándolo. Sonrió un poco y se levantó para verlo a la cara.

―Hola ―Blaine dijo.

―Hola ―Kurt bostezó―. Lamento que lloré encima de ti anoche. Tan sólo -

―No tienes que explicarte conmigo ―Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Creo que para ahora estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para estar bien hacer lo que sea, entonces si quieres reír, ríe, si quieres llorar, llora. De todas maneras, te amaré.

Kurt suspiró y se recostó―. No sé por qué rompimos. ―Blaine no dijo nada, porque lo sabía―. Es decir, cada vez que estamos cerca terminamos besándonos, o juntos en la cama. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

―Ninguno ―Blaine asintió―. Pero las cosas en mi vida ya raramente tienen sentido. No obstante, he estado pensando. He estado repasando cómo mi vida es una mierda y que nadie me quiere y bla bla bla, pero no me detuve una vez a pensar en lo difícil que todo esto fue para ti. Yo voy a quitarme aquí, en un lugar que conozco, rodeado de todas estas personas que conozco, pero tú te vas a ciegas, sin conocer a nadie, tan sólo esperando lo mejor. Lamento eso. Estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándome por mis cosas como para pensar en eso, lo que me hace un horrible tipo de novio.

―En tu defensa ―Kurt sonrió un poco―. Estás sin casa y has sido desheredado, entonces creo que preocuparte porque no haga amigos es aceptable.

―Totalmente no aceptable ―Blaine discrepó―. Aclamo amarte - y te amo - y luego voy y hago cosas como esta, cuando el amor se sobre sea entre dos personas, no solamente una.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, agarrándole la mano―, no te preocupes por eso. No te preocupes por nada excepto intentar volver al camino. No puedes -

―Te amo.

Kurt enarcó una ceja y lo estudió por unos momentos, los ojos azules llenos de preocupación―. Lo sé ―dijo, cuidadosamente―. También te amo. ¿Estás - ?

―¿Bien? ―Blaine preguntó―. No, pero eso no es nuevo.

La cuestión con Blaine era que no estaba para nada preocupado por la falta de figuras paternas, ni estar sin casa, porque tenía personas a las que acudir. El que Kurt se fuera era diferente, nadie podía ayudarlo con eso. Mientras que siempre habría personas dispuestas a ayudar un joven sin casa en necesidad, no había nadie que tuviera una alternativa a Kurt Hummel con la que pudieran proveerlo. Sí, lo otro lo molestaba, de lo contrario no sería humano, pero de todas maneras en realidad nunca tuvo una familia de verdad, por lo que eso no era una gran pérdida.

Supuso que podría irse con Kurt, pero en su inconsciente, algo lo estaba molestando, diciéndole que necesitaba arreglar las cosas aquí, porque, aunque Blaine había sido independiente la mayor parte de su vida, todavía estaban sus y padres y a ningún niño le gusta no estar con contacto con sus padres. No era lo suficientemente valiente como para volver y confrontarlos, todavía no, pero eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, pero para entonces Kurt se habría ido y en eso no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

―Esto es extraño, ¿verdad?

―¿El qué? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Estar enamorado.

―Este, supongo ―Kurt dijo. Jamás había pensado en ello como 'extraño'―. ¿A qué te refieres?

Blaine estaba mirando al otro lado de la habitación, a la pared vacía. La luz que venía de la ventana le dejaba un brillo blanco en la parte superior de la cabeza―. Digo, a veces siento que decir 'te amo' no es suficiente, porque ¿cómo pueden dos palabritas ser usadas para referirse a - café latte, igual al amor que siento por ti? ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Kurt lo pensó por un segundo―. Algo así ―dijo―. Sí. Sí, lo entiendo.

―No lo sé ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Tan sólo siento que debería haber algo más. Si yo fuera un poeta, te escribiría un soneto. Si fuera un artista, te pintaría una obra maestra. Pero no son nada de eso, entonces ¿qué hacemos aquellos con limitados talentos para expresar nuestro amor?

―Lo muestras ―Kurt le dijo y levantó la vista hacia él, los ojos llenos de duda―. En la manera que actúas, lo que dices y haces, y créeme, Blaine, si vamos a basar lo mucho que me amas en las cosas que dices y haces, entonces debes amarme demasiado.

―Así es ―Blaine asintió―. Luego pienso que el sexo no es suficiente.

―_Blaine_ ―Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza―. Entiendo. Contigo nada es nunca suficiente, pero a veces las cosas_ son _suficiente. Tú mismo, eres suficiente, entonces olvida todo esto. Mientras que te tenga, es suficiente. Así de simple.

Blaine frunció el ceño―. Lo que no es mucho en absoluto.

―Oye ―Kurt dijo―. Me dijiste para siempre y a menos que mis cálculos estén mal - lo que dudo, ya que tú eres el que tiene problemas con el tiempo – para siempre es una barbaridad de tiempo.

―Bueno ―Blaine dijo, sonriendo―. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Lo sé ―asintió―. Pero, ¿sabes qué, Blaine? A veces la vida es una perra, pero a veces tenemos que pasar los malos momentos para llegar a los buenos y si está destinado a ser, el destino se encargará y nos volveremos a encontrar cara a cara.

Blaine suspiró, aparentemente poco convencido―. Desafortunadamente, Kurt ―comenzó―, a veces tenemos que hacer que las cosas nos ocurran.

―Siempre tienes que ir y arruinar mis momentos filosóficos con tus palabras de sabiduría ―Kurt sonrió.

―Sabes que estoy en lo correcto ―Blaine sonrió―. Oh, y hablando de cosas que se suponen o no que pasen ―dijo―, buena suerte explicándole ese chupetón a tu padre, a quién, por cierto, le dijiste que nada pasaría.

―Puf ―Kurt hizo una mueca―. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan vampiro?

―Bueno, ciertamente no porque me guste la sangre de vírgenes ―Blaine sonrió con suficiencia.

―Obviamente no.

―No lo sé, colega ―Blaine dijo, descansando los brazos tras su cabeza―. Echaste la cabeza hacia atrás en el calor del momento y tu cuello están suave y inmaculado. Era como si estuviera rogándome ponerle mi boca, ¿sabes?

Kurt sonrió, pero sabía que Blaine lo estaba cubriendo con humor.

―Te pertenezco sin importar cuántas personas lo sepan, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―preguntó.

Entonces el rostro de Blaine era una máscara de sobriedad, y ladeó la cabeza de manera que los avellana estuvieran alineados con los azules brillantes de Kurt―. Lo sé ―dijo, seriamente―. Pero cuando tienes algo tan valioso y perfecto como tú, quieres exhibirlo al mundo.

Kurt suspiró, satisfecho y se reclinó, la mano de Blaine en la suya―. Vamos a resolver esto, Blaine ―Kurt le dijo, con seguridad. No tenía idea del cómo, pero tenían que intentarlo, ¿verdad?―. Yo te amo y tú me amas, y eso tiene que valer algo.

―Sí, pero cuando el mundo se vuelca de lado y la vida entra y todo lo que conoces cambia a peor ―Blaine comenzó―. Resulta que, a pesar de lo que pensabas, el amor simplemente no es suficiente.

* * *

**Este capítulo se suponía que tuviera algo más, pero terminó siendo más extenso de lo planeado por lo que tendrá que ir en la siguiente parte. Entonces básicamente, todavía quedan 4 más (creo) :)**

* * *

Esta historia continuará siendo actualizada.

Como no puedo hacer nada con respecto al tiempo trascurrido, simplemente puedo decir que quiero completar esta historia.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	34. Chapter 34

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**[Nada me pertenece] Nuevamente, dejo el enlace al fanart que la gente ha hecho, continúa haciéndome llorar tagged/sideways :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 34:**

Únicamente quedaban dos sememas para que Kurt se fuera a New York y Blaine se estaba sintiendo más deprimido de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, a pesar de no estar realmente juntos como pareja. Blaine pensó en lo que Kurt había dicho la noche del baile, en relación a que no debieron haber terminado, porque siempre parecían acabar juntos en la cama y era verdad.

Desde el baile, habían terminado juntos en la cama numerosas ocasiones. Habían dormido juntos la noche posterior a las competencias Nacionales, las que ganaron (aparentemente, Quinn no era la única que creía en el sexo de celebración) y también la noche de la graduación. También habían estado juntos casi a diario durante el verano, por lo que naturalmente, por lo que muchas de esas noches acaban teniendo intimidad.

Blaine había estado algo agridulce sobre lo frecuente que pasaban en la compañía del otro, porque lo había dejado por una razón, necesitaba que no continuaran acercándose, porque eso dificultaría las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería desperdiciar un minuto sin respirar el mismo aire que Kurt. Ahora ese momento se estaba acercando, y no sabía qué hacer.

Se las había arreglado para asegurar un trabajo en el Lima Bean, lo que en realidad no era el trabajo de sus sueños, pero por ahora estaba bien. No es que necesitara dinero, todavía utilizaba el dinero de su padre para todo, incluido el hotel en el que se estaba quedando. Había solicitado el trabajo porque quería hacer algo. Estaba cansado de estar sentado, sin hacer nada todo el día. Había estado bien por un tiempo, pero se cansó de eso. Al menos con el trabajo, sentía que estaba haciendo algo.

Llamó a Kurt una noche, mientras se acostaba en la cama de su recámara en el hotel. Llamaba a Kurt la mayoría de las noches, o Kurt lo llamaba. Dolería pensar en no escuchar de Kurt todos los días una vez que se fuera, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, intentaba no pensar en eso, porque igual que muchas cosas en su vida, las evitaba hasta que las tuviera frente a él, cuando no tenía más elección que enfrentarlas.

―Hola ―dijo, una vez que Kurt hubo respondido―. He estado pensando.

―Haz un cambio ―Kurt bromeó y Blaine sonrió, sinceramente.

―Voy a regresar a la casa de mis padres y recoger el resto de mis cosas ―le dijo a Kurt―. Hacer un corte limpio y todo eso.

―Oh, ¿sí? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Estás seguro?

Blaine retorció el rostro―. Por supuesto, estoy seguro ―le dijo―. ¿Por qué no estaría seguro?

―No sé ―Kurt dijo―. Parece que aclarar el resto de tus asuntos lo hace más decisivo, ¿sabes?

―¡Exactamente! ―Blaine sonrió, ligeramente―. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, por lo que debería simplemente irme.

―Únicamente si estás seguro.

―Estoy seguro.

Hubo una pausa, luego Kurt habló―. Te ayudaré.

―¿Qué?

―A recoger tus cosas ―Kurt continuó―. Puedo darte una mano con eso.

―Oh ―Blaine dijo―. ¿Sí? Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.

―Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré. ―Blaine casi podía ver a Kurt levantando las manos en defensa―. Sólo te estoy ofreciendo mis servicios. ―Blaine sonrió ante eso―. ¡NO de esa manera! ―Kurt intercedió y Blaine podía escucharlo sonriendo.

―Ay ―fingió un mohín ―. Pero en serio, gracias. Eso sería maravilloso.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

* * *

―¿Te relajas?

―¡Pero mi papá está en casa!

Kurt suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Blaine―. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ―preguntó―. ¿Quieres volver en otro momento? ¿Quieres que me vaya y hacer esto solo?

Blaine se giró y lo miró, el rostro una máscara de confusión―. ¿Por qué querría irme?

―Tan sólo pensé -

―No ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. No, no me importa si te ve. De hecho, deberíamos digamos, besarnos frente a él, sólo para molestarlo.

―Mala idea ―Kurt señaló.

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo―. Pero es una agradable fantasía.

―He imaginado mejores fantasías ―Kurt murmuró.

―Deberías contármelas alguna vez ―Blaine sonrió con suficiencia, luego respiró profundo―. De acuerdo ―exhaló―. Hagámoslo.

* * *

―Antes que digas algo ―Blaine dijo, rápidamente, una vez que su parte hubo abierto la puerta. No se parecía mucho a Blaine, únicamente con respecto a la nariz y tenía las mismas cejas triangulares. El cabello era un tono más claro y los ojos eran de un ordinario marrón oscuro, a diferencia de los impresionantes ojos dorados de Blaine. Se veía severo y le hacía recordar a Kurt esos estereotípicos hombres de negocios en los programas de televisión, todo el trae apretado y los labios rígidos ―. Estoy aquí para recoger el resto de mis cosas y luego no me verás para siempre.

Kurt siguió a Blaine en el pasillo y Blaine comenzó a subir las escaleras. Se detuvo a medio camino y volvió la vista a su padre y Kurt vio un destello familiar en los brillantes ojos ―. Oh, por cierto, papá ―Blaine dijo―. Este es Kurt. Me alegra que por fin se conozcan, ya sabes, antes de fugarnos.

Blaine se giró para ver a Kurt, una amplia sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Kurt no pudo evitar volver la vista para ver cómo había reaccionado el papá de Blaine. La expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo. Blaine extendió el brazo y agarró la mano de Kurt, luego lo llevó por las escaleras―. Vamos, chico lindo.

El corazón de Kurt tuvo medio segundo para darse una mini voltereta, antes que Blaine lo jalara por las escaleras y hacia la habitación.

―Simplemente no sabes cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad? ―Kurt sonrió, cerrando la puerta de su recámara.

―Lo valió ―Blaine dijo―. _¡Su rostro!_ Eso no tuvo precio, oh Dios.

Kurt sonrió ante el deleite de Blaine ―. Vamos ―dijo―. Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

* * *

―¿Esto no es...? ―Blaine se giró cuando escuchó a Kurt hablando―. Sí. Esto es mío. ―Blaine dio la vuelta para ver a Kurt sosteniendo algo gris.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó, curioso.

―Esta bufanda... ―Kurt dijo, lentamente―. ¿La... la dejé aquí?

Blaine se acercó. Se sintió ruborizar cuando vio lo que Kurt estaba sosteniendo―. Oh, eso ―dijo, encogidamente―. Tenía intención de devolverla. ¿Recuerdas el día después de la fiesta de Puck que usaste la bufanda para cubrirte el...? ―Le hizo un gesto al cuello. Kurt asintió levemente―. Entonces, ¿recuerdas que después del almuerzo que Puck digamos, tiró y pisoteó, luego te arrojamos contra la taquilla?

―Lo recuerdo.

―Bueno, digamos... que regresé después de un tiempo y la habían arrojado a la basura, por lo que decidí que la llevaría a casa y, la lavaría y regresaría, pero lo olvidé. Está lavada. Simplemente nunca te la devolví.

―Lo olvidaste ―Kurt dijo, cuidadosamente.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo a Kurt. Extendió la mano hasta atrás del armario y levantó a tachonada chaqueta―. También es tuya ―dijo, dándosela a Kurt. Él la agarró, luego levantó la vista inquisitivamente―. También lo arrojaron al basurero y olvidé devolverla.

―De acuerdo.

Blaine suspiró, luego se sentó en la cama. Kurt fue a sentarse junto a él―. Tal vez no lo olvidé.

Kurt únicamente asintió.

―Es como si... estaba intentando aferrarme a ti ―continuó―, lo que es tonto, porque en ese entonces, ni siquiera te ibas a ir a algún lugar. Supongo que me estaba aferrando a - _algo._

Kurt extendió el brazo y posó una cálida mano sobre la de Blaine. Blaine levantó la vista a la de Kurt―. ¿Quieres conservarlo? ―Kurt preguntó, en voz baja.

―¿Q-qué?

―Sí ―Kurt se encogió de hombros―. Digo, si quieres.

Blaine bajó la mirada, porque Kurt le estaba poniendo la chaqueta y bufanda en el regazo―. Yo - ya no tienen tu aroma ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja.

Se sentaron en silencio por algunos segundos. El humor de la atmósfera ahora se había ido completamente del lugar. Entonces Kurt se sentó ligeramente―. Me las llevaré a casa y las lavaré con mi detergente, luego puedes conservarlas.

―No tien-

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, firmemente y Blaine levantó la vista a los ojos azules de Kurt―. Está bien. ―Kurt le dio un lento asentimiento.

―Tú lo mejoras todo ―Blaine le dijo, intentando de ignorar el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta. Levantó la vista e intentó sonreír, pero la alegría no le llegó a la mirada―. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

* * *

Blaine dejó la última caja en la cajuela del auto y Kurt cerró el maletero con un fuerte sonido―. ¿Todo listo? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Eso creo ―Blaine le dijo―. Tan sólo quiero hacer un rápido viaje abajo, asegurarme que no tengo que regresar. ¿Vienes?

―Claro ―Kurt sonrió y lo siguió al interior.

Fueron por la casa, Blaine moviendo cosas de vez en cuando. Ahora su papá parecía estar fuera de vista. Kurt se preguntaba dónde estaba su mamá y justo lo pensaba, escuchó una voz detrás gritando el hombre de Blaine. Podía ver a Blaine en ella, los brillantes ojos y lo atractiva. Kurt se sintió fuera de lugar, se quedó ligeramente atrás, junto a Blaine, porque esto se había vuelto de repente muy incómodo.

―Mamá ―Blaine dijo, en voz baja.

―¡Tu papá dijo que estabas aquí!

―Tan sólo estoy juntando mis cosas, luego me voy ―Blaine asintió.

―Blaine ―su madre dijo, con un suspiro. Blaine la vio parpadear los ojos hacia Kurt por un momento―. ¿No puedes simplemente dejar esto - esto de lo _gay_ ―susurró estas palabras―, y volver a casa?

―Dejar... Muy bien ―Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Mamá. Mira. Aquí ―dijo, extendiendo el brazo y agarrando a Kurt del hombro―. Es Kurt. Kurt es indiscutiblemente la mejor persona que he tenido el placer de conocer, pero él no me hizo hay, mamá. Yo ya era gay, siempre lo seré. No puedo simplemente 'dejarlo'. No es tan fácil. Esto es lo que soy, ya sea que lo aceptes, o no, es tu elección. De cualquier manera, me voy a mudar, porque ya no soporto estar aquí. Estoy harto.

―Querido ―la mamá de Blaine dijo―. Tan sólo es una _fase._ ¡Cuando tu tío Ernie estaba en el instituto, pasó por la misma fase! Pensaba que estaba enamorado de Henry Lionard, que era el presidente de la clase, pero ¡mira ahora a Ernie! ¡Casado, con tres hijos y tiene su propia gasolinera! Blaine, reconsidéralo, cariño.

Blaine únicamente pudo quedarse boquiabierto, incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes.

―Señora Anderson ―Kurt dijo, junto a él, para mayor sorpresa de Blaine―. Sé que es inútil intentar explicarle que esto no es una elección, pero he conocido mucha gente que lo cree y no se puede cambiar su opinión, no importa nada. Pero Blaine es su hijo, ¿de acuerdo? He pasado años preguntándome lo que mi mamá pensaría de mí si estuviera viva y por lo que me han contado, ella era una mujer tolerante. Todavía daría lo que fuera para tenerla aquí conmigo, entonces lo sabría con seguridad. Usted todavía está aquí y Blaine sigue necesitando una madre que lo ame sin importar su sexualidad. No permita que se vaya de esta manera, en malos términos. No deje que pierda a su mamá, porque no puede aceptar lo que él es, cuando tantas personas pierden a sus mamás fatalmente.

―Hay un millón de cosas que desearía decirle a mi mamá, pero no puedo ―Kurt continuó―. La vida es un asco y a veces, suceden cosas malas y te arrepientes de no haber dicho las cosas antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Si deja que él se vaya ahora, puede que se arrepienta.

Blaine le dio a Kurt una agradecida sonrisa y Kurt simplemente asintió un poco. Blaine miró a su mamá, que se veía más confusa que nada. Entonces escuchó la voz de su padre detrás de sí, saliendo de la cocina.

―Blaine tomó sus decisiones ―dijo, deteniéndose en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho―. Tan sólo porque tu padre piense que está bien que lleves desgracia a tu familia, no significa que sea lo mismo para mí. Eso es lo que hace a nuestras clases tan diferentes -

―Con todo el debido respeto, señor Anderson ―Kurt intervino―. El hijo de mi padre no es el que ha estado viviendo en casa de varios amigos, igualmente que hoteles el último par de meses, por lo que no creo que esté en posición de juzgar la manera en que mi papá me percibe.

Blaine vio a su papá abrir la boca para hablar, pero él habló primero―. Papá ―Blaine dijo―. En serio, necesitas sentarte y reevaluar tu vida. Deja de vivir así, es trágico. ―Vio a Kurt ahogó una sonrisa junto a él―. ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí por un segundo más, vámonos, Kurt.

Blaine caminó al pasillo, Kurt lo siguió, pero su madre se puso frente a él.

―Blaine ―dijo―. Esto es ridículo. Debes saber en tu corazón que esto no es correcto -

―En realidad, todo lo que sabe mi corazón es que amo a Kurt y él me ama, pero ustedes no ―Blaine dijo, la voz temblando un poco―. Porque si de verdad me amaran, me aceptarían sin importar nada. Acabamos aquí. Déjanos pasar.

―Deja que se vayan ―Blaine escuchó decir a su padre, severamente tras ellos y al instante la mamá de Blaine se hizo a un lado. Continuaron caminando, pero su padre prosiguió―. No necesitamos obscenidades como esa en nuestra casa. Especialmente el hijo maricón de un mecánic-

Blaine no tuvo tiempo de pensar antes haberse dado la vuelta e ir directo hacia su padre, pero Kurt estuvo ahí en un instante, conteniéndolo.

―Blaine ―Kurt siseó―. Está bien.

―No está bien ―Blaine dijo, con los dientes apretados.

―Sí, está bien ―Kurt le aseguró―. Relájate. Podemos simplemente irnos y -

―¿Recuerdas todas esas ocasiones en que dije que te odiaba? ―gritó a su papá, que todavía estaba parado en la puerta. Kurt lo estaba agarrando con fuerza de los brazos y él podría haberse alejado, pero eso significaría que Kurt se iría, lo que no iba a hacer―. Nunca lo dijo en serio, ni una vez, pero ahora ―Blaine continuó―. Ahora sí. ¡No te soporto! Odio todo de ti. Odio que actúas como un completo imbécil en casa, y sin embargo allá afuera, finges que somos la familia perfecta. _No lo somos. _Nunca lo hemos sido. Nunca hemos sido siquiera una familia. Todo lo que siempre hemos sido soy yo y mamá andando de puntillas, temerosa de hacer algo en caso que te detone. Eso es lo que esta 'familia' ha sido. Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, no importa, fuiste tú el que me crio, por lo que, si soy un desastre, es tu culpa, pero no te quedes ahí e insultes a Kurt cuando él es un millón de veces más hombre de lo que tu jamás podrías ser. Es curioso, porque hubo un tiempo cuando me sentía mal por ti, sentía que debía haber algo que te enojara..._ tanto_, pero ya me di cuenta. Eres simplemente un gran imbécil y _te odio_.

Kurt le tenía una mano firme presionada en la espalda y estaba haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares, que lo estaban manteniendo calmado.

―Estoy bien ―le dijo a Kurt. Kurt se veía escéptico, por lo que Blaine relajó el cuerpo y asintió―. Estoy bien. ―Kurt simplemente asintió y relajó el agarre, pero no lo soltó por completo―. Deberíamos simplemente irnos ―Blaine dijo.

Le disparó a su papá una mirada más, luego se dio la vuelta y dejó a Kurt guiarlo hacia la puerta. Blaine miró a su mamá con desaprobación, luego salió por la puerta, dejando todo atrás. Había terminado con ellos, terminado con todo. No quería tener nada que ver con ellos, nunca jamás.

* * *

―Estará bien ―Kurt dijo, retirándole el cabello del rostro a Blaine―. Sé que ahora mismo no lo parece, pero prometo que estará bien. Las cosas siempre mejoran, cariño. A veces, primero tienen que empeorar.

―E-esa es la peor charla motivacional que me han dado, Kurt Hummel ―Blaine le dijo, secándose los ojos.

―Bueno, no puedo ser perfecto todo el tiempo ―Kurt sonrió, tristemente.

―Y de repente todo en lo que creía ha sido se ha hecho un millón de trizas ―Blaine bromeó, esnifando un poco.

―Aunque, honestamente ―Kurt dijo, depositando un ligero beso en la frente de Blaine―. No se puede quedar mal para siempre. Nada es permanente.

Blaine retorció el rostro, con la mirada llena de confusión. Eran más verdes que nada, lo que ocurría cada vez que lloraba―. Te amo ―le dijo a Kurt―. Eso es permanente.

―Oh, no me refería - vaya. Soy un asco. Supongo que algunas cosas son permanentes ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Lo siento. También te amo. Nunca dejaré de amarte.

―Sí, a veces eres un asco ―Blaine le dijo.

―Últimamente, tú eres simplemente extra malicioso ―Kurt sonrió, todavía quitándole los oscuros rizos del rostro a Blaine.

―Tengo una buena razón ―Blaine puntualizó―. Lo siento. No eres un asco. Al menos no en la manera a la que me acabo de referir. Tan sólo - no lo sé. Estoy harto de que todo sea un desastre. Estoy cansado de llorar, y, sin embargo, todavía parece que me quedan muchas lágrimas que simplemente se rehúsan a ser contenidas.

―Entonces llora ―Kurt se encogió de hombros, recostándose junto a Blaine―. Si necesitas llorar, llora. Nunca podría juzgarte por necesitar llorar.

Blaine se movió para acostarse a su lado y se inclinó para descansar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt. Kurt bajó la mano y continuó revolviéndole el cabello―. Lo siento, ahora simplemente voy a empaparte todo ―Blaine le dijo.

―Normalmente, te diría que me dejarás en paz, porque eso es asqueroso y me gusta esta camisa ―Kurt dijo―. Pero, llora.

―¿Hoy ya te he dicho que te amo?

―Sí ―Kurt dijo―. Pero nunca podría cansarme de escucharlo.

* * *

―Entonces Blaine le dijo que lo odiaba y nos fuimos, y lo llevé de regreso a su hotel y simplemente... Simplemente lloró, papá. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Kurt observó cuando la mirada enojada de Burt cambió a una de pena. Negó con la cabeza y se quitó la gorra, luego la dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

―¿Le dijiste que puede quedarse aquí cuando quiera? ―Burt preguntó―. No me agrada que esté solo en un hotel, Kurt.

―Se lo dije ―Kurt suspiró, cansadamente―. Se lo digo todos los días. Él no vendrá.

Burt volvió a verse molesto mientras jugueteaba con la gorra―. Muy bien ―dijo―. Pero tengo una idea. Escúchame y dime qué te parece.

* * *

Blaine abrió la puerta de su cuarto de hotel y Kurt estaba ahí, sonriendo, con el cabello perfectamente peinado, los ojos hermosos y brillantes, y los pantalones más ajustados posibles. Blaine sonrió al instante, luego frunció el ceño.

―Te vas en tres días.

―Lo sé ―Kurt dijo, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose. Blaine retrocedió para dejarlo entrar. Vio a Kurt echando un vistazo al lugar, igual que siempre, asegurándose que Blaine no estaba viviendo en una pocilga. Blaine se había hecho al hábito de limpiar cada vez que sabía Kurt que estaba de camino, sólo para evitar desperdiciar los diez primeros minutos juntos limpiando―. Entonces, escucha, tengo que hablar contigo.

―Eso suena mal ―Blaine rio entre dientes, subiéndose a la cama y esperando que Kurt fuera y se sentara junto a él.

―No es nada malo ―Kurt le dijo, moviéndose para sentarse junto a él―. Sólo que... El día que te mudaste oficialmente, mi papá y yo hablamos, y tuvimos esta idea.

―Te escucho ―Blaine dijo, aunque no veía qué se podía hacer para resolver nada de lo malo en su vida.

―Él sugirió que cuando me vaya ―Kurt dijo y el corazón de Blaine se hundió en las palabras 'cuando me vaya'―, te mudes a mi habitación.

―No ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

―No puedo simplemente mudarme a tu habitación, Kurt ―Blaine dijo―. Eso es horrible.

―¿Cómo que es horrible? ―Kurt inquirió―. Blaine, ¿crees que me siento en paz sabiendo que estás en un hotel, rodeado de extraños? Al menos si estuvieras con mi papá, estaría un poco más relajado allá.

Allá. Así era como habían comenzado a llamar a New York. Allá parecía estar a un millón de milla lejos de Blaine.

―Kurt, simplemente no quiero moles-

―¡No estarías molestando! ―Kurt dijo―. Prácticamente eres familia. En serio. Di que sí. ¿Por favor? Haré lo que sea.

―¿Lo que sea? ―Blaine enarcó una ceja, pero no era de corazón.

―_Lo que sea _―Kurt asintió―. Honestamente, si no estás cómodo con la idea, di que no, pero me encantaría que aceptaras. Puedes mudarte esta noche. Podemos pasar las últimas noches juntos. Dormiríamos mejor juntos, ¿cierto? ―Kurt preguntó, esperanzado.

Blaine bajó la mirada a sus manos, intentando pensar. No estaba seguro que pasar las últimas noches con Kurt sería algo bueno, porque dolía saber que únicamente les quedaba tan poco tiempo. Por otro lado, no quería pasar las últimas noches _sin _Kurt...

―De acuerdo ―Blaine asintió―. ¿Y definitivamente no sería una molestia?

―Calla y bésame ―Kurt dijo, extendiendo el brazo e intentando atraerlo de la camisa.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo―. En serio, dónde. ¿|Me estoy excediendo?

―Cariño ―Kurt dijo, firmemente―. Necesito que estés a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? A pesar de lo mucho que creas que irme allá va a hacerme olvidar de todo aquí, no importa. Te equivocas. Voy a pasar todo mi tiempo preguntándome lo que estás haciendo y si estás bien. Al menos si tienes a mi papá ahí, como alguien al que acudir cuando lo necesites, podré dar algún tipo de consuelo.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad ―Kurt aclaró.

―De acuerdo.

Kurt sonrió y volvió atraerlo, pero Blaine se detuvo por un segundo―. ¿Ahora qué?

―Cielo es mío ―Blaine le dijo, con una sonrisa―. Tú tienes cariño y yo cielo, ¿recuerdas?

―Lo recuerdo ―Kurt sonrió con suficiencia―. Ahora, ¿puedo besarte?

―Una cosa más.

―¿Qué?

―¿Me dices que me amas? ―Blaine se atragantó.

―Te amo ―Kurt le dijo y Blaine sonrió, los ojos de oro líquido cayendo en los azul océano de Kurt―. Te lo diré a cada segundo hasta que me vaya si eso te hará sonreír de esta manera.

Esta vez Blaine cerró el espacio entre sus labios y lo besó lentamente, saboreando cada segundo, porque momentos como este, eran los que uno no olvida, sin importar nada y Blaine quería que los últimos días estuvieran llenos de estos inolvidables momentos.

Quizás sería dejado atrás, pero no sería olvidado.

* * *

**Entonces, ¿saben que siempre RESTAN 4 CAPÍTULOS MÁS? Ahora deduzco que bajó a 3 :( Okey doke. :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por sus favorite/follow. Gracias por comentar


	35. Chapter 35

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Nada me pertenece. La canción que tuve en bucle durante todo el capítulo fue Kiss Me, de Ed Sheeran: watch?v=y6ei4FmVwV4 y escucharla mientras se lee lo hace más triste, lo juro. Lo volví a leer y fue como POR QUÉ SOY ASÍ, POR QUÉ ME GUSTA LA ANGUSTIA, POR QUÉ ME GUSTA EL ALGODÓN DE AZÚCAR, me gustan, simplemente me gusta más la angustia lol. Como sea, procedemos :)**

* * *

_I was made to keep your body warm,  
But I'm as cold as the wind blows,  
So hold me in your arms._

_My heart's against your chest,  
Your lips pressed to my neck,  
I've fallen for your eyes,  
But they don't know me yet._

_And with this feeling I forget,  
I'm in love now._

**Capítulo 35:**

—Esto es tan depresivo —Blaine dijo, echando un vistazo al familiar campo, la luz de la luna filtrándose por los altos árboles e iluminando algunas secciones, pero Kurt y Blaine estaban de pie en la sombra, simplemente mirando a la nada. Habían estado ahí de pie en silencio por diez minutos, antes que Blaine lo hubiera declarado depresivo.

—No puedo decir que discrepo —Kurt dijo, mientras Blaine se cayó para sentarse en la hierba. Kurt se sentó junto a él, cuidadosamente, estremecido un poco ante la suciedad en la que estaba por sentarse, pero de todas maneras se sentó ya que mañana, se iba a ir y no iba a dejar que el miedo de algo de suciedad arruinara la última noche juntos.

Blaine suspiró y se acercó, luego se inclinó y colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt—. ¿Podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí para siempre?

Kurt se rio—. ¿Qué haremos si llueve? ¿Y qué pasa con el cuidado para la piel?

Blaine sonrió y dio un juguetón codazo a Kurt—. Aunque, en serio —Blaine dijo, todavía sonriendo—. ¿No podría, comprar una cabaña y construirla aquí y simplemente vivir aquí por el resto de la eternidad?

—El resto de la eternidad parece muchísimo tiempo —Kurt le dijo.

—Desafortunadamente —Blaine volvió a suspirar.

—Todavía queda esa idea de la que hablamos anoche —Kurt señaló.

Blaine le atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes y no dijo nada. Lo que habían discutido anoche era Blaine yéndose a New York con Kurt, pero Blaine no veía cómo iba a funcionar eso. Suponía que podría haberse ido, pero significaría largarse de inmediato, porque si esperaba mucho tiempo antes de unirse a Kurt, cabía la posibilidad de que Kurt ya estuviera maravillado y asombrado por la gran ciudad. Quizás, incluso encontraría a alguien, alguien más interesante, más atractivo y con más talento que Blaine. Si iba a irse a New York, tendría que irse con Kurt, mañana, pero no podía hacerlo.

—_¿Por qué no?_ —Kurt había preguntado y Blaine no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta directa. Él no sabía lo que lo estaba mantenido ahí, o quizás sí lo sabía, simplemente tenía problemas admitiéndolo. Por mucho que le desagradaran sus padres y la situación en la que lo habían puesto, sentía que no podía simplemente dejarlos sin volverlo a intentar. Quizás podría hablar con su mamá, ayudarla a entender.

Pero todavía no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no podía irse hasta que lo hubiera intentado y para cuando lo hiciera, Kurt ya estaría asentado y probablemente ya ni siquiera lo querría ahí. Aparte, New York le parecía muy surreal. No podía imaginarse allá, entre el glamour y las luces de la gran ciudad. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de todo antes de tomar cualquier decisión drástica, por lo que tuvo que declinar la propuesta de Kurt de irse con él.

—Supongo que no puedo esperar que vengas conmigo —Kurt dijo, obviamente sintiendo la incomodidad de Blaine.

—No es eso —Blaine dijo, rápidamente—. Si me pides irme contigo, iré, sin preguntas. —Era verdad, si Kurt de verdad lo quería allá, iría. Quizás no estaría completamente cómodo con ello, pero si eso era lo que Kurt quería, lo haría.

Entonces, se le ocurrió a Blaine que él también lo necesitaba, que Kurt le pidiera irse con él, que le rogara irse, decirle que posiblemente no podría ir a ninguna parte sin él y que absolutamente tenía que tenerlo consigo para siempre. Lo que era injusto, porque Blaine sabía que Kurt lo amaba y Kurt no podía saber lo que Blaine quería a menos que él se lo dijera. Blaine ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Quería que Kurt se quedara con él, pero nunca se lo permitiría, porque este era el sueño de Kurt y él quería que Kurt se fuera y lo viviera. Quería estar con Kurt, pero no podía ver una manera de que eso sucediera de modo que él no se sintiera como si estuviera tomando la decisión equivocada, por la razón que sea.

—No creo que quieras que te pida eso —Kurt dijo, suavemente, moviéndose un poco y Blaine se sentó de manera que pudiera mirarlo a esos ojos de océanos azules—. Sé que tienes tus razones, así que no te pediré hacer nada con lo que no estás cómodo, pero… —Kurt pausó por un momento y Blaine esperó a que continuara—. Dime que la razón por la que no quieres que vaya no es porque no me amas, o quieres estar conmigo.

—¿Estás loco? —Blaine preguntó, incrédulamente—. No podrías estar más alejado de la verdad. Quiero estar siempre contigo. Tan sólo - en realidad no sé lo que es, simplemente - todavía no puedo irme. A menos que tú lo quieras.

—No voy a hacer que te vayas cuando algo te dice que necesitas quedarte, pero -

—No —Blaine dijo, antes que Kurt pudiera terminar esa oración—. Sé lo que vas a decir y si no me voy contigo ahora, nunca lo haré, porque una vez que estés allá, todo habrá cambiado y ya no seré lo suficiente y -

—_¿Ya no serás lo suficiente?_ —Kurt preguntó, los ojos muy abiertos—. Blaine —Kurt externó y luego empujó a Blaine de espaldas, hasta que estuvo recostado con Kurt sentado junto a él, pero inclinado, las manos en cada brazo. El corazón de Blaine había comenzado a palpitarle más rápido en el pecho y levantó la vista a Kurt, las sombras les cubrieron los cuerpos por la luna y los árboles y las estrellas y sintió el corazón dolerle, porque ¿cómo se suponía que simplemente dejara al chico írsele de la vida sin una lucha?—. Sé que piensas que ir allá me va a convertir en un desconocido, pero no será así. Todavía seré yo, el mismo chico que se enamoró de ti, incluso cuando me lastimabas. Si entonces podía amarte, puedo amarte sin importar nada.

Blaine simplemente respiró lento y acompasado, los ojos fijos sobre Kurt.

—Y sé que ahora no estás convencido —Kurt continuó, moviendo una mano para posarla sobre la mejilla izquierda de Blaine. La caricia envío pequeños escalofríos por toda la columna baja de Blaine. Esa sensación nunca se perdía—. Pero tal vez en algún punto lo comprenderás y serás capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

—Ahora deberías besarme —Blaine externó.

Kurt sonrió y le detuvo el corazón a Blaine en el pecho por un breve segundo—. Debería —dijo, entonces bajó, la palma de la mano todavía presionada en la mejilla de Blaine, entonces la boca estuvo a centímetros de la de Blaine y se detuvo.

—¿Qué estás -?

—Chist —Kurt susurró, luego sonrió y presionó los labios con los de Blaine.

Blaine extendió la mano para atraerlo, para profundizar el beso, para entregarse y sostenerlo y simplemente tenerlo ahí, cerca de él, al ras de él, como nadie más lo había hecho, pero Kurt simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bajó la mirada a Blaine, con esos brillantes y destellantes ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Blaine abrió la boca para hablar, per Kurt habló primero—. Si vas demasiado rápido, todo acabará demasiado rápido y no quería que nunca acabara.

Blaine se preguntó si estaba hablando del sexo, pero tenía una sensación de que no lo era. No dijo nada, simplemente asintió y entonces los labios de Kurt volvieron a estar sobre él. Blaine cerró los ojos y separó los brazos de la cintura de Kurt, luego lo bajó, gentilmente, sin prisa, simplemente necesitando tenerlo cerca. Kurt le gimió contra los labios y Blaine deslizó las manos bajo la chaqueta de Kurt, luego bajo la suave tela de la camisa y presionó las puntas de los fríos dedos en la pequeña y suave espalda de Kurt. Sintió a Kurt jadearle un poco contra los labios, pero entonces volvió al lento y atento beso mientras las puntas de los dedos de Blaine le daban pequeños besos por toda la suave piel de la espalda baja.

Blaine se estremeció cuando las manos de Kurt se le deslizaron bajo la camisa y se las presionó contra el estómago.

—Lo siento —Kurt susurró en voz muy baja contra los labios de Blaine.

—No te disculpes —Blaine le sonrió y Kurt parpadeó lentamente un par de veces, las gruesas y oscuras pestañas en la tenue luz. Blaine levantó un poco la cabeza, atrayendo los labios de Kurt a los suyos. Kurt volvió a presionar los labios sobre los de Blaine y deslizó la lengua entre los dientes.

Blaine sintió los labios de Kurt curvárseles en una sonrisa contra los suyos y los dedos subían, sobre las costillas y luego más arriba. Blaine gimió cuando el pulgar de Kurt se movió rápido justo sobre el pezón y luego las manos se le fueron a los costados del tórax y Blaine chilló un poco. Los labios de Kurt se le alejaron y sonrió.

—Olvidé que eres cosquilloso —le dijo y volvió a mover los dedos. Blaine se alejó, intentando sofocar la risa.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —Blaine acusó, cubriéndose el estómago con las manos.

Kurt rio en voz alta luego empujó a Blaine hacia abajo. Blaine intentó protestar, cubriéndole el cuerpo, pero Kurt simplemente negó con la cabeza y la amplia sonrisa se le desvaneció. Kurt atrapó los ojos de Blaine y entonces Blaine supo que la broma se acabó y Kurt quería volver a ellas, simplemente estando cerca uno del otro. Blaine asintió ligeramente y entonces Kurt le volvió a deslizar la mano bajo la camisa, pero esta vez, se deslizaron por debajo, para presionárselas en la espalda baja. Blaine sujetó la barbilla de Kurt gentilmente en la mano y lo atrajo a un beso, volviendo a deslizarle la mano a donde estaba antes, sobre la pequeña espalda de Kurt.

Kurt le correspondió al beso y Blaine estaba mareado. La boca de Kurt moviéndosele contra la suya, esa familiar esencia, la suave caricia, todo lo conmovía, el corazón martilleándole contra el pecho. Entonces la boca de Kurt se movió y comenzó a besar por la quijada de Blaine, únicamente deteniéndose cuando alcanzó los costados del cuello, cerca del pulso. Blaine ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio y luego sintió la cálida lengua de Kurt sobre él. Comenzó a darle cortos besos de boca abierta en el cuello y Blaine gimió.

—¿Estás bien? —Kurt susurró, apartando la boca de Blaine para hablar.

—¿Te gustaría…?

—Lo que quieras —Kurt le dijo.

Blaine sintió la piel ruborizársele cuando lo dijo—. ¿Marcarme?

Kurt se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo, los suaves ojos, pero todavía mirándolo salvajemente—. Si tú quieres —dijo a Blaine.

—Quiero —admitió—. Quiero tenerlo ahí para después que te vayas.

—De acuerdo —Kurt asintió, luego volvió inclinar la cabeza, los labios encontrando el pulso de Blaine. Kurt lo besó ahí algunas veces, luego los dientes mordisquearon muy gentilmente sobre la piel y Blaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo el cuello completamente para Kurt.

—_Por favor _—Blaine susurró y Kurt le dio un beso final en el cuello, antes de posar ahí la cabeza. Era algo extraño, tener a alguien chupándote el cuello, pero Kurt se sentía asombroso. La cálida boca fija en la suave piel y Blaine simplemente quería esto para siempre, quería que Kurt lo marcara por todas partes y lo reclamara como suyo para que todo mundo lo supiera.

Luego de mucho tiempo, Kurt levantó la cabeza y Blaine abrió los ojos y Kurt le estaba sonriendo, los ojos azules un tono más oscuro de lo que habían estado antes.

—Eres hermoso —Kurt le dijo, lo que era nuevo, porque normalmente era Blaine diciéndole a Kurt que era hermoso. Blaine sonrió y sintió un nudo en la garganta, no por primera vez en el día—. ¿Vas a llorar? —Kurt preguntó, extendiendo la mano para apartarle un rizo de la frente de Blaine.

—No —Blaine le dijo, con una sonrisa, pero estaba seguro que eso fuera verdad.

Kurt cayó y presionó un ligero beso en la frente de Blaine, luego se volvió a alejar y lo miró—. Déjame ver el daño —rio y levantó la barbilla de Blaine con los dedos—. Eh —Kurt sonrió—. Nada mal para la primera vez.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos aquí?

Kurt balbuceó—._ Sí _—dijo, arrugando la nariz—. Simplemente recuerdo pensar que era muy - _sucio_.

—Oh, admítelo, te encantó —Blaine sonrió con suficiencia—. _Todas. Las. Veces._

—Nunca dije que no —Kurt dijo, dejando las manos en los hombros de Blaine.

—Pese a eso —Blaine sonrió—. Esa fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

—Sí, dijiste eso la noche de tu cumpleaños —Kurt le informó.

—¿Sí? —Kurt asintió. Blaine se encogió de hombros—. Fue en serio. Lo fue. Todas las mejores noches son contigo. Y también los mejores días.

—Digo lo mismo —Kurt le dijo.

—No por mucho —Blaine dijo, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose—. Muy pronto tus mejores recuerdos serán de cosas que hagas en New York. —Vio a Kurt frunciendo el ceño—. No quise soñar triste por ello. Lo siento.

—Está bien —Kurt negó con la cabeza y pasó el brazo por el cuello de Blaine—. Pero, en serio, Blaine, sin importar lo que pase en mi vida, esto - _nosotros_ \- siempre será especial para mí. Te amo, ¿recuerdas? Eso se pasa en una noche.

Blaine asintió y suspiró. Extendió la mano y atrajo a Kurt a otro beso. Se besaron, lentamente y por mucho tiempo, antes de tener que respirar. La cabeza de Blaine estaba brumosa y sentía el corazón enorme en el pecho. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir y bajar a Kurt, apretarlo en un fuerte agarre y nunca soltarlo.

Blaine extendió la mano y bajó a Kurt, lo sostuvo cerca y lo envolvió en los brazos y se quedaron ahí hablando en voz baja por mucho tiempo, pero al final, Blaine todavía tuvo que soltarlo.

Se pusieron de pie y Kurt extendió el brazo hacia la mano de Blaine.

—Voy a extrañar este lugar —Kurt dijo, mirando a la oscuridad.

—No voy a volver aquí sin ti —Blaine decidió.

—¿Qué? —Kurt preguntó, girándose a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué no? Antes solías venir aquí sin mí.

—Sí —Blaine se encogió de un hombro—. Pero nunca extrañas algo que nunca tuviste y ahora que te he tenido y que he pasado tanto tiempo contigo aquí, nunca puedo volver a no saber lo que es tenerte aquí conmigo, ¿sabes?

Kurt lo miró fijamente con esos ojos azules durante un par de pálpitos, luego asintió—. Sí —dijo—. Sí, entiendo.

—¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer?

—¿Qué?

Blaine sonrió y comenzó a tirar de Kurt hacia los oscuros árboles.

—Oh, no —Kurt dijo, deteniéndose en seco—. De ninguna manera me llevas a ahí. Seguro que hay animales salvajes e insectos y - y suciedad y -

—¡_Vamos_, Kurt! —Blaine sonrió, tirando ligeramente la mano de Kurt—. Confía en mí.

Kurt suspiró—. Bien —dijo—. Debo amarte demasiado.

—Así es —Blaine sonrió con suficiencia y guio a Kurt en la oscuridad. Se detuvo por un alto roble y buscó el teléfono en el bolsillo interior—. Sostén esto —dijo, dándole el teléfono a Kurt, el tenue brillo del teléfono un poco deslumbrante para los ojos. Kurt sostuvo el teléfono mientras Blaine se sacaba una llave del bolsillo.

—¿Qué estás - oh? —Kurt dijo, observando mientras Blaine se acercó al árbol y comenzó a tallar en la gruesa corteza—. Esto es vandalismo.

—Vive un poco —Blaine sonrió, mirando a Kurt. Bajó la punta de la llave para hacer la letra 'B'. Continuó tallando la madera hasta que acabó. Retrocedió para admirar el trabajo, los ojos pasando las chuecas letras dentro del torcido corazón a la luz del teléfono.

_Blaine  
y  
Kurt_

—Eres cursi, un pequeño romántico —Kurt sonrió, volviendo a sujetar la mano de Blaine.

—Oh, la broma de 'pequeño' nunca pasa de moda, Hummel —Blaine sonrió, volviendo a meterse la llave al bolsillo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esto estará aquí?

—Con suerte, para siempre —Kurt dijo, un poco soñador.

Entonces Blaine frunció ligeramente el ceño, porque quizás el tallado estaría ahí para siempre, pero ellos no durarían para siempre. Se quedaron ahí mirando por un tiempo, luego Kurt dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Blaine.

—Deberíamos ir a casa —dijo.

—Supongo —Blaine asintió—. Bésame una vez más en nuestro campo. Sólo una vez más.

Kurt sonrió y se movió para ponerse frente a Blaine, luego lo acercó y chocó las bocas y esta vez, el beso fue todo menos lento y cuidadoso. En su lugar, fue desesperado, necesitado, lleno de anhelo y pasión y deseo y Blaine simplemente necesitaba llevar a Kurt a casa y sacar lo máximo de la última noche juntos.

—Te amo —Kurt suspiró, una vez que separaron las bocas.

—Y yo te amo —Blaine respondió, los dedos apretando los de Kurt—. Te amo tanto que duele.

Y era verdad, real y verdaderamente dolía.

* * *

—Blaine —Kurt negó con la cabeza—. Ese es un programa terrible, no lo vamos a ver. —Kurt intentó coger el mando de la televisión, pero Blaine lo alejó de él.

—Sucede que me gusta este programa —Blaine bromeó en respuesta, alzando el control al aire, pese a que Kurt era más alto y podía fácilmente haberlo alcanzado si de verdad lo quería.

—Eso es porque tu gusto es un asco —Kurt le dijo.

—¿Eso incluye mi gusto en hombres?

Kurt lo miró—. No —dijo, al final—. Tu gusto en hombres es impecable, pero en cuanto a televisión, es trágico.

—Dios, bien —Blaine sonrió y soltó el mando en el regazo de Kurt, antes de volver a lanzarse sobre el sofá, el cuerpo apoyado en el costado de Kurt—. ¿Por qué siquiera estamos viendo televisión cuando podríamos bajar y -

—Hola, papá —Kurt dijo, en voz alta sobre Blaine, porque Blaine no podía ver la puerta desde el ángulo en que estaba sentado. Burt entró por la puerta, sosteniendo una taza.

—Oh, hola, chicos —Burt dijo y Blaine se levantó—. No sabía que estaban en casa. Simplemente iba a… —Burt hizo un gesto a la televisión—. Pero vean lo que quieran, puedo irme -

—En realidad, papá, no estábamos viendo nada, simplemente buscando —Kurt le dijo, luego golpeó con el hombro a Blaine—. Iremos a mi habitación y te dejamos ver… lo que quieras.

Burt enarcó una ceja, mirando de Kurt a Blaine, luego de vuelta a Kurt.

—Papá —Kurt gruñó—. Simplemente vamos a platicar, ¿de acuerdo? Esta es mi última noche aquí, ¿no puedo al menos pasar tiempo con el chico que amo sin que pienses que vamos a - a hacer _eso_?

Burt un galo encogimiento de hombros—. Yo no dije nada.

Blaine balbuceó un poco y Kurt le dio una mirada de soslayo—. ¿Qué? —Blaine preguntó—. ¡Él tiene razón, no dijo nada de eso!

—¿Del lado de quién estás?

—No hay lados, Kurt —Burt sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón—. Ahora vayan abajo, a menos que quieran quedarse y mirar futbol.

Kurt se dio la vuelta al instante y le dio a Blaine un gentil empujón hacia las escaleras hacia la habitación. Blaine intentó protestar, pero Kurt rodó los ojos y lo sujetó del brazo, luego lo llevó escaleras abajo tras de él. Una vez dentro, Kurt cerró la puerta.

—¿Crees que vuelva para vernos? —Blaine preguntó.

—No ha venido en las dos últimas noches, ¿verdad?

—No —Blaine concluyó—. Así que…

—¿Qué? —Kurt sonrió con complicidad.

—Nada.

—¿No tendrá nada que ver con sexo de despedida? —Kurt inquirió.

—_Sexo de despedida _—Blaine se burló—. Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?

—Estoy al tanto —Kurt sonrió y se acercó. Vio a Blaine tragar duro cuando extendió la mano y lo atrajo por el cuello redondo de la playera. Blaine permitió a Kurt empujarlo sobre la cama, las manos bajándole por el cuerpo hasta que le descansaron en cada lado de las caderas—. Simplemente te voy a quitar la ropa, ¿de acuerdo? Ahorrá tiempo.

—Sí, lo que quieras —Blaine suspiró—. ¿Q-qué pasa contigo?

Kurt enarcó una delgada ceja, entonces volvió a ponerse de pie. En un movimiento fluido, la playera sobre la cabeza y la arrojó por la habitación. Aterrizó sobre la silla. La boca de Blaine se abrió de golpe mientras Kurt se quitaba los pantalones, luego se bajó calzoncillos.

—Simplemente -

—Tu turno —Kurt sonrió, travieso.

* * *

Blaine chilló mientras la mano de Kurt se le movía por la erección, casi frenéticamente. No iba a durar si Kurt continuaba haciéndole esto y quería durar. Quería que esta noche durara para siempre, porque después de esto todo se acababa.

—Kurt —exhaló—. Por favor, Kurt. N-no puedo -

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Kurt preguntó, los ojos azules fieros y brillantes.

Blaine no podía pensar, tenía la mente nublada y el mundo era una bruma—. Este —pausó—. ¿Se-serías activó?

Kurt volvió a enarcar una ceja. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kurt había sido activo—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —Blaine asintió—. Quiero sentirte por los próximos días y quiero que seas capaz de caminar mañana, así que, definitivamente seguro.

—Ha… ha pasado algo de tiempo —Kurt dijo, atrapándole el labio inferior entre los dientes—. ¿Estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar.

—A menos que no quieras.

—Quiero.

—Bien —Blaine dijo y subió y extendió la mano para alcanzar el lubricante que Kurt guardaba en la cómoda de al lado—. Aquí vamos, chico lindo, haz tu magia.

—Mi magia —Kurt sonrió de lado mientras abría la tapa. Sacando algo sobre los dedos, los frotó, luego de inclinó, la mano bajando para encontrar la entrada de Blaine—. Deja de retorcerte —dijo, una vez que le presionó un frío dedo en el cuerpo.

Tras unos minutos de simplemente detener los dedos en la entrada de Blaine, Kurt metió un dedo, lentamente. Blaine se estremeció ante la intrusión, pero insistió que Kurt continuara, así lo hizo.

—Kurt —Blaine se las arregló tras un tiempo—. Kurt, si no pa-paras no voy - no puedo, Kurt -

—De acuerdo —Kurt dijo, deteniendo los dedos—. De acuerdo, relájate.

Blaine gruñó en frustración mientras Kurt quitó completamente los dedos. Kurt lo silenció mientras se preparaba. Se volvió a colocar sobre las rodillas y pasó las piernas de Blaine entorno a sí.

—Apuesto que ahora deseas no haber sido activo todas esas veces —Kurt sonrió con suficiencia, colocando una mano sobre el muslo de Blaine.

—No —Blaine dijo, abriendo los ojos dorados por completo para ver a Kurt—. S-sin arrepentimientos —le dijo, respirando entrecortado—. Todo lo vale contigo —externó—. Siempre lo vale.

* * *

—Puedo parar —Kurt bajó la mirada a él mientras se estremecía debajo—. Si lo necesitas.

—No —Blaine dijo, rápidamente—. No te atrevas, Kurt Hummel, o-o te -

—¿Tú qué? —Kurt sonrió, apresurando las embestidas—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Blaine?

Blaine tragó duro y cerró los ojos, Kurt todavía sonriéndole. Le atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes para evitar que los gemidos se le escaparan.

—Acostarme y recibirlo —Blaine respondió, finalmente, el cuerpo pulsándole con dolor y placer y vértigo.

—Bien —Kurt jadeó y movió las caderas hacia adelante con ritmo, entrando y saliendo de Blaine, rápidamente, las manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Blaine.

Tras eso, Blaine no pudo formar palabras coherentes, simplemente estaba ahí acostado y encontraba las embestidas de Kurt con las propias, los cuerpos moviéndose juntos en un ritmo estable. El corazón de Blaine le estaba martilleando en el pecho, tan fuerte que pensó podía salírsele de los confines y todo lo que quería hacer era jalar a Kurt hacia él y sujetarlo para siempre.

Como si pudiera leer la mente de Blaine, Kurt llevó a Blaine a sus brazos, ralentizándolo las embestidas por un momento, pero sin detenerse. Se inclinó de manera que estaban envueltos, los pechos presionados juntos, corazones latiendo rápido. Blaine gimió un poco, las emociones arremolinándosele. No podía decir si los gemidos escapándosele de los labios eran por la sensación de Kurt entrando y saliendo de él, o por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, con Kurt yéndose y la manera que le iba la vida. Pensó que podría ser una combinación de todo.

Gimió cuando Kurt bajó la mano y le bombeó la erección con la mano y comenzó a sincronizarse con las embestidas de las caderas y los ojos de Blaine se echaron para atrás y ya no podía, no pudo impedir que los fuertes gritos se le escaparan de la boca. Kurt sonrió un poco e inclinó para atrapar los labios de Blaine, probablemente para ahogar los sonidos, porque después de todo, el papá estaba escaleras arriba.

Pero Blaine estaba perdido y necesitaba simplemente liberarse. Alejó la boca de la de Kurt y Kurt intentó callarlo. Volvió a presionar la boca contra la de Blaine, pero Blaine únicamente succionó el labio inferior de Kurt en la boca. Kurt rio un poco, luego la sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se acercaba más y más y Blaine supo que pronto acabaría, podía verlo en los ojos azules entreabiertos. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y Blaine sintió la cabeza darle vueltas mientras eyaculaba fuerte y rápido bajo la caricia de Kurt. No tuvo tiempo de reponerse, porque entonces las caderas de Kurt estaban moviéndose arrítmicamente y también eyaculaba, dentro de Blaine y ambos gimieron mientras Kurt colapsó sobre él.

Se quedaron así, simplemente respirando por un largo tiempo, entonces Kurt torció el cuello, de manera que los brillantes ojos cian estaban alineados con los avellanados de Blaine.

—¿Estás bien? —Kurt susurró.

—Te voy amar cada día del resto de mi vida.

* * *

Las manos unidas mientras se recostaban ahí en la oscuridad, rayos de luz colándose por las pequeñas ventanas rectangulares en la cima de la pared izquierda.

—Voy a llamarte todos los días, sabes —Kurt le dijo.

—No responderé.

—Grosero —Kurt dijo y Blaine podía escucharlo sonreír—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque así es más fácil —Blaine le dijo.

—No, no lo es —Kurt dijo—. ¿Cómo es no hablarnos más fácil?

—Simplemente lo es —Blaine le dijo—. No puedo imaginar escuchar de ti todos los días y no poder estar contigo.

—Bueno, no puedo imaginar no escuchar de ti todos los días —Kurt espetó.

—Buen punto —Blaine dijo, en voz baja—. Aunque, seguiré sin responder.

—¿Y si de verdad, verdad necesito hablar contigo?

—Entonces me escribirás de antemano diciéndome la urgente necesidad de conversar conmigo —Blaine sonrió—. Y entonces y únicamente entonces responderé tu llamada.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan? —Kurt preguntó, retorciendo los dedos en la mano de Blaine—. ¿Tras irme vas a actuar como si nunca hubiera existido?

—No seas ridículo.

—No creo estar siendo ridículo —Kurt le dijo—. En serio, entiendo la razón por la que crees que es mala idea que hablemos y así, porque será difícil, pero ¿simplemente vas a actuar como si lo nuestro nunca ocurrió?

Blaine rodó los ojos—. No voy a tener nada más que tú en mente por cada segundo en el futuro cercano —Blaine dijo—. Así que, no, no voy a actuar como si lo nuestro nunca ocurrió.

—De acuerdo.

Silencio.

—Lo siento —Blaine dijo, cayendo de costado, encarando a Kurt—. No estoy molesto, ni nada. Simplemente temo a todo. No sé qué hacer.

—Está bien, cariño —Kurt dijo, también girándose para mirarlo. Se acercó, de modo que los brazos estaban entorno a la cintura—. También tengo miedo.

—No lo tengas —Blaine sonrió—. Todo va a estar bien. Te va a encantar el lugar. Es lo que naciste para hacer.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Kurt preguntó, en voz baja—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué naciste para hacer?

—Yo —Blaine sonrió, pasando los brazos por el cuello de Kurt—. Nací para amarte.

Kurt sonrió y le presionó un beso en los labios. Blaine sonrió y respiró en él, porque eso era real, esta era la noche final y no podía arruinarla con las amenazantes lágrimas picándole en los ojos, no podía arruinar esta noche, llena de tristeza y abatido. Tenía que hacer esta noche bien, memorable, perfecta.

—Promete que me llamaras si lo necesitas —Kurt dijo—. En serio, Blaine, si me necesitas, tomas el teléfono y me llamas. Si mi papá me dice que -

—Te llamaré si te necesito —Blaine le aseguró—. ¿Feliz?

—Extasiado —Kurt dijo, categóricamente—. ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

—¿El qué?

—Cuando dijiste que me amarías todos los días del resto de tu vida —Kurt pronunció—. ¿Eso fue en serio?

—Absolutamente —Blaine dijo, sin sincoparse.

—Te amaré -

—No me digas eso —Blaine dijo—. No puedo escuchar eso y luego verte marchar. Es egoísta e injusto de mi parte no permitirte decirlo, pero lo siento, simplemente no puedo escucharlo.

—Rudo —Kurt dijo, apretando el agarre en la cintura de Blaine—. Nunca voy a no amarte. Pase lo que pase.

—De acuerdo —Blaine exhaló—. Ahora deberías dormir.

—No quiero —Kurt dijo, pero entonces bostezó.

—Sí, quieres —Blaine sonrió—. Vamos, duerme. Todavía estaré aquí en la mañana.

—¿Promesa?

—¿Qué, que todavía estaré aquí en la mañana?

—No —Kurt dijo—. Que nunca dejarás de amarme.

—Oh —Blaine dijo—. Sí, lo prometo. Lo juro por lo que sea.

—Bien —Kurt dijo y volvió a bostezar—. Te amo, Blaine.

—También te amo —Blaine le dijo, colocando un beso en la punta de la nariz de Kurt—. Te amo.

Entonces Kurt se movió y dejó caer la cabeza en el espacio entre cuello y hombro de Blaine y Blaine lo sostuvo cerca y así se durmieron, escuchando la respiración del otro y el sonido de los corazones, por última vez.

* * *

—Sí, papá, tengo todo —Kurt sonrió, rodando un poco los ojos. Miró a Carole y Finn sentados en el sofá. Finn estaba mirando la televisión, mientras Carole sonreía y lucía llorosa.

—No puedo creer que van listos a la universidad chicos —ella dijo. Finn también iba a New York, con Rachel, de manera que él y Kurt iban juntos, ya que sus padres estaba la juntos. Rachel iba con sus papás.

—El tiempo vuela —Burt sonrió, sentado junto a Carole—. Mejor que ya se vayan.

—Sí —Finn dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Pondré tus cosas en ella carro, ¿de acuerdo, compañero? —dijo, mirando a Kurt.

—Gracias, Finn —Kurt sonrió, luego miró a su papá—. Voy a hablar con Blaine un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, colega —Burt sonrió, correspondiendo y Kurt se giró y dirigió escaleras abajo, donde Blaine estaba en la habitación, asegurándose que no olvidaba nada.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine sentado en la cama, mirándose las manos en el regazo.

—¿Estás bien?

Blaine levantó la vista rápidamente—. Sí—dijo—. Sí, bien.

—Nos vamos a ir dentro de poco —dijo a Blaine.

—Lo sé —Blaine dijo, luego palmeó la cama junto a él. Kurt fue y se sentó—. Voy a extrañarte como no tienes idea —dijo a Kurt—. En serio.

—También voy a extrañarte —Kurt asintió—. Te voy a extrañar cada segundo de mi vida.

Blaine suspiró y se movió por un beso. Kurt le correspondió, pasándole los brazos por el cuello mientras los brazos de Blaine le rodeaban la cintura. Blaine le murmuró contra los labios y Kurt profundizó el beso, ya sin preocuparte de ir lento y hacerlo durar. Necesitaba estar tan cerca de Blaine como fuera posible, sostenerlo tan cerca que un cuerpo no pudiera distinguir al otro.

Eventualmente, se apartaron por aire—. Te lo debo todo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Blaine le sonrió, la voz fallándole un poco. Los ojos le brillaban y Kurt sabía que estaba intentando no llorar—. Me salvaste de mí mismo. Me hiciste ver que todo lo que pensaba era mentira, que todo sobre mi vida era falso y ridículo. Me hiciste enamorarme de ti y me hiciste una mejor persona.

—Lo habrías hecho por ti mismo —Kurt sonrió—. Lo sabes, eventualmente.

—Sí, cuando fuera demasiado tarde —Blaine dijo—. Tan sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí - lo mucho que _tú _significas para mí.

Kurt asintió, sonriendo, incapaz de evitar que las lágrimas se le derramaran de los ojos, por el rostro.

—No quiero que te preocupes por mí estando allá —Blaine continuó—. Digo, sé que no puedes evitarlo, pero quiero que te concentres en ti. Yo estaré bien, lo estaré.

—¿Estás seguro? —Kurt preguntó, sonando conmocionado—. Porque si no lo estás -

—Estoy seguro —Blaine asintió—. Me encontraré a mí mismo. Estaré bien.

—Bien —Kurt dijo, exhalando—. Quiero que estés bien.

—Supongo que es todo —Blaine pronunció—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—¿Irías conmigo arriba?

Blaine se vio inseguro—. No -

—Por favor, ¿Blaine? —Kurt rogó—. Quiero que tú rostro sea el último que vea antes de dejar este maldito lugar.

—De acuerdo —Blaine asintió.

Kurt bajó la mano y sujetó la muñeca de Blaine en la mano. La levantó y le subió la manga, revelando el brazalete. También subió la muñeca—. ¿Y esto qué?

—Nunca me quitaré la mía —Blaine dijo—. Si tú quieres, está bien, lo entender-

—Nunca me la quitaré —Kurt le aseguró—. Jamás.

Blaine sonrió e hizo que el corazón de Kurt se contrajera un poco. Entonces vio una lágrima brotarle del ojo de Blaine—. Dije que no haría esto —Blaine pronunció, secándose los ojos.

—Está bien si lo haces —Kurt dijo—. No me importaría.

—No quiero que te sientas mal por irte.

—Me sentiré mal sin importar que llores o no.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Blaine sonrió, cogiendo la mano de Kurt.

—Muy nervioso —Kurt respondió.

—No lo estés —Blaine sonrió—. Vas a estar genial. Este es el principio. Vas a hacerlo en grande.

—Daré lo mejor de mí —Kurt sonrió, las lágrimas todavía cayendo.

Blaine subió la mano y las atrapó con el pulgar—. Tengo fe en ti —le dijo—. Eres asombroso.

—Igual que tú —Kurt respondió—. Me llamarás si me necesitas, ¿verdad?

—Dije que lo haría.

—Tan sólo me aseguro —Kurt dijo.

—Es todo —Blaine dijo, luego—. Este es el adiós, de verdad.

—Blaine -

Kurt no logró terminar la oración, porque Blaine lo volvía a estar besando, gentilmente esta vez, la boca moviéndose lentamente, quitándole el aliento a Kurt, haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara en el pecho, salvajemente, el cuerpo temblándole un poco. Entonces se echó para atrás y el rostro de Blaine estaba manchado de lágrimas y no dijeron otra palabra. Blaine asintió ligeramente, luego se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

Kurt la sujetó y fueron arriba.

* * *

—Promete que lo cuidarás —Kurt susurró en el oído de Burt mientras lo abrazaba de despedida.

—Sabes que lo haré —Burt susurró en respuesta.

Se separaron y Kurt esnifando un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Me llamas cuando llegues —Burt dijo, dando una pomada en la espalda a Kurt.

—Llamaré, papá —Kurt le dijo.

—Tú también, Finn —Carole dijo a Finn, que estaba por la puerta.

—Me aseguraré que lo haga —Kurt le aseguró, luego se giró para mirar a Blaine. Sonrió—. Ven aquí, tú —Kurt dijo y se le acercó.

Blaine en realidad no estaba sonriendo, tampoco estaba frunciendo el ceño, se veía un poco más neutral ahí de pie. Kurt lo abrazó y escuchó a Blaine suspirarle contra el cuerpo. Entonces dejó de intentar llorar y simplemente dejando las lágrimas fluir libremente. Pensó que Blaine también podría estar llorando, porque le estaba temblando ligeramente en los brazos.

—En realidad nunca lo estaremos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Kurt preguntó, en voz baja.

—Me gusta pensar que es verdad —Blaine respondió, apretando el agarre sobre Kurt, como si no quisiera soltarlo.

—Es verdad —Kurt le dijo.

—Te amo, chico lindo —Blaine susurró, en voz muy baja al oído.

—También te amo —Kurt —susurró en respuesta—. Siempre te amaré.

—Yo también —Blaine dijo—. Tienes que dejarme ir, Kurt.

—No puedo.

—Tienes que hacerlo —Blaine dijo—. Déjame ir, cariño.

Kurt le sollozó en los brazos mientras Blaine se alejaba gentilmente—. Vamos, vete de aquí —dijo, sonriendo, pero Kurt podía decir que simplemente estaba intentando no romperse. Lo sostuvo de las manos por unos momentos.

—No lo olvides —Blaine dijo, en voz baja.

—Nunca —Kurt le dijo, el corazón se le retorció en el pecho.

Entonces lo dejó ir.

* * *

Blaine observó mientras el carro se iba por la carretera, los brillantes ojos azules de Kurt, llorosos y tintineando, todavía mirándolo mientras se iba. Blaine se quedó junto a Burt y Carole y observó a Kurt irse, observó mientras el carro se hacía más y más pequeño y el chico con los brillantes ojos azules que significaba más que nada en el mundo, se iba lejos y más lejos. El carro desapareció en la distancia y al igual que el chico, y no fue hasta que Blaine volvió a la habitación de Kurt y enterró la cabeza en las almohadas, respirando la esencia, el corazón doliéndole en el pecho, que se permitió real y verdaderamente llorar, porque nunca volvería a abrazarlo y nada más en el mundo entero podría haber dolido más.

Ahora, se acabó. No le quedaba nada.

Blaine estaba completa y totalmente solo.

* * *

**Lo siento, eso fue muy horrible de mi parte. Tras éste, dos capítulos más y acabamos :( Háganme saber lo que piensan :)**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	36. Chapter 36

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Nada me pertenece. Hola. Así que, este es el penúltimo capítulo y mi corazón duele. En serio. Duele. Como sea, aquí está la canción /watch/?v=ODgdEU-HiSo&amp;feature=fvst **

* * *

The_ silence isn't so bad,  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly.  
..._

_And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh, darling, I wish you were here._

**Capítulo 36:**

—Papá —Kurt dijo, una vez que Burt hubo cogido el teléfono.

—Hola, Kurt —Burt dijo, felizmente—. ¿Cómo te va?

—Bien —dijo—. ¿Dónde está él?

Burt suspiró—. En tu habitación.

—¿_Alguna vez_ sale?

Cada vez que Kurt llamaba, Burt le decía que Blaine estaba en la habitación. Rehusaba hablar con él, nunca respondía al teléfono y Kurt no había escuchado una palabra de él desde que se había ido hace dos semanas.

—Cuando tiene hambre —Burt dijo—. Y cuando va a trabajar.

Kurt rodó los ojos—. ¿No puedes hacerlo salir? ¿Hacerle pensar que alguien más está al teléfono y entonces se forzará a hablar conmigo?

—Kurt —Burt dijo en tono de advertencia.

—¿Por favor, papá? —Kurt rogó—. Tan sólo necesito saber que él está bien.

—Él está bien, te lo dije —Burt le aseguró—. Deja de preocuparte.

—Simplemente inténtalo por mí —Kurt urgió—. Es importante.

Kurt había intentado escribirle a Blaine, diciéndole que necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con él, pero como si Blaine lo supiera. No recibía respuesta.

—Bien —Burt suspiró, cansadamente, luego gritó—. ¡Blaine! ¡Teléfono!

Unos minutos después, Kurt escuchó la voz de Blaine murmurando al otro lado de la línea.

—Sé que es él —dijo—. No hablaré con él.

—Papá, ponme en altavoz.

Burt lo puso en altavoz y Kurt de repente se sintió nervioso, pero tenía que hablar con Blaine. Lo necesitaba.

—Imbécil —fue la primera palabra que dijo—. ¿Sabes la fecha que es?

—Los dejaré solos chicos —Burt dijo, en voz baja y Kurt lo escuchó marchar, luego cerrar la puerta. Ahora sólo eran él y Blaine.

—Sé la fecha que es —Blaine dijo monótonamente. Era bueno volver a escucharle la voz—. Por lo que voy a colgar y volver a abajo.

—¡No te atrevas! —Kurt dijo, rápidamente—. Te he estado llamando cada día desde que me fui.

—Y te dije que no iba a responderte.

—Dijiste que contestarías si decía que lo necesitaba —Kurt señaló.

—Sí, pero ya sabía por qué necesitabas hablarme tanto hoy —Blaine espetó—. Y no quiero hablar contigo.

—Estás siendo ridículo —Kurt le dijo.

—Quizás —murmuró—. Pero así es mejor.

Hubo un completo silencio por unos segundos, luego Kurt habló—. No se siente como un año, ¿verdad?

—Sí y no —Blaine dijo, en voz baja—. Siento que acabo de conocerte ayer, pero a veces siento que te conozco desde siempre.

Kurt sonrió, tristemente. Había extrañado esto, la manera en que Blaine hablaba, las cosas que decía que Kurt nunca esperaba escucharlo decir. Desearía que no lo silenciara, desearía que no se rindiera y volviera a hablarle.

—¿Hablas hoy conmigo? —Kurt preguntó—. ¿En celebración de que nos conocemos todo un año?

—No cre-

—¿Por favor, Blaine? —Kurt dijo—. Por favor coge el teléfono.

Volvió a haber silencio, entonces Kurt escuchó más pasos, un fuerte pitido, seguido por el sonido de respiración.

—Estoy escuchando.

—Te extraño.

—No digas eso —Blaine dijo.

Kurt se volvió a dejar caer en la cama y suspiró—. ¿Por qué no? —preguntó—. Es verdad.

—¿Cómo es allá? —Blaine preguntó, como si Kurt ni siquiera hubiera hablado—. Digo, ¿te va bien?

—Sí —Kurt asintió, olvidando que Blaine no podía verlo—. Es diferente al instituto, obviamente, pero me va bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estoy bien.

—De verdad.

—Sí —Blaine dijo—. Mira, después de esto, ¿podrías ya no llamarme? Sé que suena horrible, pero no puedo - Kurt, simplemente no puedo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que había dicho su nombre, la palabra sonando tan diferente viniendo de esos labios, a cómo sonaba cuando otros lo decían.

—También me duele, sabes —Kurt dijo, en voz baja—. Sé que piensas que esto es sobre ti, Blaine y sé que estás pasando por demasiado, pero esto dista mucho de ser fácil para mí. Así que, dejar de actuar como si fueras el único afectado por esto.

Blaine estaba callado, luego dijo—. Lo siento. —Kurt no dijo nada, esperando que continuara—. Simplemente pienso que estamos mejor así —dijo a Kurt—. No pienso que sea buena idea aferrarse a algo que tan sólo - ya no significa nada.

Kurt sintió el corazón rompiéndosele en pequeños trozos en el pecho. Estaba atrapado entre querer enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y sollozar, y queriendo coger la horrible lámpara de la que seguía queriendo deshacerse, que había dejado en el apartamento y arrojarla contra la pared.

—No significa na… De acuerdo —dijo—. De acuerdo, bien, Blaine. También jódete.

Y entonces colgó.

Y al instante se arrepintió.

* * *

**1 NUEVO MENSAJE DE: KURT.**

_Lo siento. No me ignores, hoy no._

Blaine gruñó y tiró teléfono al lado, luego cogió una almohada y se la puso sobre el rostro. Fue inútil, olía a Kurt. A donde miraba, le recordaba a Kurt y todo lo que quería hacer en este puto era olvidar, porque pese a que era horrible y algo estúpido que hacer, sería mucho más fácil.

Deseaba simplemente poder volver al principio y cambiar todo, porque toda su vida parecía desmoronársele y no había manera de repararla, aunque todo había sido a consecuencia de que hiciera lo correcto.

El hecho era que hacer lo correcto a veces era un asco.

* * *

Kurt no supo de Blaine hasta una semana antes de Navidad (técnicamente falso, porque simplemente había obtenido un simple 'Feliz Cumpleaños' en su cumpleaños, pero nada más que eso), aunque no era por falta de ganas. Kurt lo había llamado casi a diario, en vano. El corazón le brincó en el pecho cuando vio el nombre de Blaine aparecer en el teléfono con 'llamada entrante' encima.

—Blaine —dijo, un poco ansioso, pero no le importaba, Blaine estaba llamando.

—No —Blaine dijo, en voz baja—. Sólo quiero saber si vas a venir a casa durante las vacaciones de invierno, para que yo pueda arreglármelas para estar en otro lugar.

El corazón de Kurt se hundió y frunció el ceño—. ¿Es en serio?

Había estado contando con las vacaciones de invierno como un medio para que Blaine le hablara. Lo había planeado en su mente. Si Blaine lo veía cara a cara, quizás cambiaría de idea, dándose cuenta que todavía lo amaba. Aparentemente eso no iba a suceder pronto.

—Sí —fue todo lo que dijo Blaine.

—Yo… —Kurt pausó—. Me quedaré aquí.

—No te quedes allá por mí.

—No es por eso. —Sí lo era.

—De acuerdo —Blaine dijo, obviamente no queriendo tener que hablar con Kurt más de lo necesario. Pausó y Kurt se preguntó si había colgado, pero no—. ¿Estás… cómo has, este, estado?

—Bien —Kurt dijo, con calma, ignorando la urgencia de gritarle por no hablarle en meses—. Yo… ¿tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Supongo.

—Blaine -

—No —Blaine dijo, sonando cansado. Kurt se preguntó si estaba durmiendo lo suficiente.

Kurt no quería enfadarse y tener a Blaine colgándole, porque era posible que esperaría otros tres meses para volver a hablarle y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

—Hubo un momento en que me amaste, sabes —Kurt pronunció.

Escuchó a Blaine suspirar y sabía que quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente colgó.

Diez minutos más tarde, el teléfono de Kurt vibró sobre el buró.

**1 NUEVO MENSAJE DE: BLAINE.**

_Todavía te amo._

* * *

—¡Blaine!

Blaine se sentó y frotó los ojos. Salió de la cama de Kurt y subió las escaleras, como si fueran un gran obstáculo que apenas pudiera salvar. Cuando alcanzó la cima, encontró a Burt ahí de pie.

—Hola, chico —dijo—. La cena.

Blaine le dio una media sonrisa. Se sentía horrible por ser una carga para Burt, que se suponía disfrutara el tiempo a solas. Se había ofrecido a pagar renta, pero Burt no sé lo permitiría. Dijo que estaba feliz de hacerlo. Sorprendió a Blaine que hubiera personas así en este mundo, personas buenas que no esperaban nada a cambio de la amabilidad. El mundo necesitaba muchos más Burt Hummel.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer y Burt lo estaba observando cuidadosamente.

—Entonces, Blaine —dijo luego de un tiempo—. ¿Has sabido de Kurt?

—No.

—Dijo que te llamó.

—Llamó —Blaine afirmó—. Algunas veces. Unas cuentas, al menos. Simplemente - no pude…

—No, entiendo —Burt dijo, dando un sorbo al vaso de agua—. Simplemente no creo que te hagas un favor al no hablarle.

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo movió los guisantes por el plato con el tenedor.

—¿Has hablado con tus padres?

Blaine levantó la vista ante eso—. No —dijo, sinceramente—. No he sabido de ellos.

—¿No crees que deberías comunicarte con ello? Hacerles saber que estás bien —Burt inquirió—. Apuesto que están preocupados por ti.

—Crees … No —Blaine negó—. No, si estuvieran preocupados por mí ya me hubieran encontrado.

—A veces la gente es muy terca para ir a buscar —Burt se encogió de hombros—. Quizás deberías dejar de lado tu propia terquedad y arreglar las cosas.

Blaine bajó la mirada al puré de patatas y tuvo la fuerte sensación de que Burt no solamente se estaba refiriendo a la situación con los padres.

* * *

—Kurt, baja el teléfono —Rachel dijo, entrando al apartamento.

Kurt levantó la vista a ella y le frunció el ceño por entrar sin avisar y luego por la manera en que vestía. El suéter blanco tenía la silueta rosa de un venado y él apartó la mirada antes de poder analizar la parte baja.

—¿Dónde está Finn?

—Arriba —ella dijo, sentándose. Cogió un periódico de la mesa y lo hojeó—. Está en la ducha.

Kurt asintió y volvió a pulsar el botón verde, llamando al número de Blaine.

—No responderá, lo sabes.

—Cállate, Rachel.

—¡No lo pagues conmigo!

—Puedo si quiero, estás en mi apartamento —Kurt replicó.

Rachel sonrió—. Estás demasiado tenso —dijo—. Sal y encuentra un chico lindo que responderá a tus llamadas, Kurt.

Se preguntó en qué punto iba a tener que rendirse y hacer eso. Kurt rodó los ojos y volvió a llamar.

No se iba a rendir con él, todavía no.

* * *

Blaine colgó el mandil del Lima Bean y se despidió de la chica que acaba de comenzar el turno (Blaine pensaba que el nombre podría ser Sandra, pero no estaba seguro). Abrió la puerta principal y salió al fresco aire de enero. Se abrigó el pecho con la chaqueta y tuvo un escalofrío, antes de darse la vuelta hacia el auto, pero algo lo detuvo en el camino.

Blaine observó mientras su papá detenía el auto al otro lado del estacionamiento, luego volvió a la persona junto a él, dijo algo, después salió del auto. Blaine se alejó rápidamente de la cafetería, para que su papá no pudiera verlo y observó mientras entraba al Lima Bean. Blaine miró al auto de su papá, esperando ver a su mamá ahí sentada, pero en su corazón sabía que iba a ser alguien más, de sexo femenino y probablemente alguien que no conociera. Tenía razón. La mujer en el asiento era más joven su madre, casi en los últimos veintes, principios de los treintas. Tenía cabello rojo y más que eso, Blaine no podía ver más. Sintió la sangre hervirle, porque pese a estar consciente por mucho tiempo de los acostones de su papá, nunca lo había presenciado. Quería ir al interior y gritarle, decirle que se fuera a casa con su esposa, pero Blaine dedujo que lo despedirían y el trabajo ya era lo único que lo realmente lo sacaba de casa. En su lugar, se mordió la lengua y fue a su auto. Entró y condujo de regreso a casa de Kurt.

Cuando llegó, encontró una nota de Burt sobre el frigorífico, diciendo que se quedaría tarde en el taller, pero que comiera lo que había. Blaine se hizo un emparedado, comió la mitad, volvió a la habitación de Kurt y se recostó en la cama por una hora y media. Kurt llamó dos veces durante esos treinta minutos, Blaine no respondió. Entonces comenzó a inquietarse, porque seguía repitiendo todas las cosas malas en su cabeza. Por fin, se levantó, gruñó y dejó la casa.

* * *

Blaine se sentía algo mareado ahí sentado, en el banco de Breadstix. Afuera estaba helado, en realidad debió ir a casa y dormirse. Se sentó ahí, bebiendo la segunda (al menos, pensaba que era la segunda) lata de cerveza, ignorando a los empleados que lo miraban con desaprobación cuando salían a sacar la basura.

—¿No tienes una casa a la que ir? —uno de los tipos preguntó.

Blaine se acomodó contra la pared y suspiró. En realidad, no podía recordarlo—. ¿Alguna vez has perdido algo que nunca podrás recuperar? —arrastró las palabras.

El tipo le enarcó la ceja—. En realidad, no. ¿Tú?

—Yo… —el tipo pareció confuso—. ¿Perdí las llaves esta mañana? —lo hizo una pregunta.

—El amor es como… —la cabeza de Blaine estaba palpitando. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?— Como… sí. El amor es como basura, hombre.

—De acuerdo… me tengo que i-

—Digo, no comienza como basura —Blaine divagó—. Comienza bien, ¿sabes? Luego se va. Termina en un contenedor y después destruido y simplemente - simplemente se pudre.

El tipo miró a Blaine como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—Bueno —Blaine dijo pensativamente, dando otro trago a la lata—. Quizás en realidad no es como basura…

—Entonces bien —el tipo dijo, lentamente—. Voy a irme. Ten una buena vida, hermano. —Y con eso desapareció dentro del restaurante. Blaine rio para sí. No necesitaba compañía. Necesitaba más alcohol y quizás golosinas. Las golosinas estarían bien ahora mismo.

_—__¿Anderson?_

Blaine se giró y vio un rostro familiar mirándolo—. Ve… vete a casa, Kenny. No me gustas. —Odiaba a Kenny. Quería ponerse de pie y vaciarle la cerveza sobre la cabeza, pero eso sería un desperdicio de cerveza.

—Hombre, eres un desastre.

—Jódete.

—Ofrecí dejarte hacerlo y me rechazaste —Kenny sonrió con suficiencia—. La oferta ya no está disponible. Aparte, eres demasiado bajo para mí, nunca funcionaría. En todo caso, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Teniendo una fiesta —Blaine sonrió par sí. Esta era la mejor fiesta que había dado. Las personas estaban muy sobrevaloradas. Fiestas solitarias. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado hace un año?— Es mi cumpleaños.

—Oh. Bueno, entonces, feliz cumpleaños. Blaine —Kenny dijo, sentándose junto a él en el frío y duro concreto—. Hombre, ve a casa.

—No tengo una casa.

—Pensaba que te estabas quedando con Hummel.

—¿Sí? —Blaine preguntó, sonriendo—. Bien. Debería agradecer a Burt por permitírmelo, ¿verdad? Él es, como, el sujeto vivo más amable, en serio. ¿Lo conoces? El hombre es un santo. Oye, ¿tienes alguna golosina?

—Este, no —Kenny dijo, viéndose divertido—. Simplemente estaba recogiendo algo de lasaña para la mamá de Puck. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—No, perdí mi bicicleta. ¡Y mi papá todavía no le quitó las llantas traseras!

—No quitó las… de acuerdo. —Kenny negó con la cabeza—. Vaya. ¿Cuánto has bebido?

—¡Oh! —Blaine se sentó derecho—. ¡Mi teléfono está sonando! Dónde… ¡Ah, aquí está! ¿Hola? ¿Holaaaaaa?

* * *

—¿Blaine? —Kurt dijo, en sorpresa. No había esperado que respondiera—. ¿Estás… todo está bien? Suenas algo -

—¡Kurt! —Blaine dijo, emocionadamente—. Kurt, ¿eres tú? Kurt, por favor ven a casa. Ya no quiero dormir solo. Es demasiado frío.

Estaba ebrio. Kurt suspiró y cayó contra el sofá. Había estado esperando que Blaine permaneciera lejos del alcohol, porque lo metería en problemas. Además, había esperado que Blaine respondiera porque quería, no por estar ebrio le hacía olvidar que estaba ignorando a Kurt.

—Blaine, ¿dónde estás?

—¡En el Bosque de los Cien Acres, Christopher Robin! —Blaine le dijo.

Kurt se habría reído si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por ello—. Blaine —Kurt dijo, intentando permanecer calmado—. ¿Qué ves a tu alrededor?

—Paredes —Blaine le dijo, felizmente—. Paredes y - basura. Demasiada basura. Huele muy mal. Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Kurt no podía pensar dónde podría estar Blaine, porque eso no revelaba demasiado—. Este, de acuerdo —dijo, cuidadosamente—. Blaine, ¿qué más ves?

—Kenny —Blaine dijo y Kurt abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡Lárgate, Kenny!¡Kurt y yo no te queremos aquí!

Kurt escuchó una voz murmurar al otro lado—. Blaine —dijo, después—. ¿Puedes pasarle el teléfono a Kenny por un segundo?

—No —Blaine dijo, sonando altivo—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Únicamente por un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? —Kurt tranquilizó—. Dale el teléfono a Kenny y volvemos a hablar en un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien.

Hubo un sonido mezclado, luego Kenny habló—. Hola, Hummel —dijo y Kurt podía imaginarle el rostro sonriendo, los oscuros ojos llenos con diversión.

—¿Dónde están? —Kurt preguntó, ignorando el tono coqueto.

—Encontré a tu chico fuera de Breadstix, sentado entre los contenedores de basura. Completamente ebrio —Kenny rio—. Ahora probablemente ni siquiera su propio nombre.

—Joder —Kurt susurró—. ¿Puedes llevarlo a mi casa?

—Tengo que ir a mi casa, Humm-

—Más o menos me debes un favor, Kenneth —Kurt señaló—. Tuve costillas lastimadas gracias a ti. Ahora levántalo, súbelo a tu auto y llévalo a mi casa.

—Dios, _bien_, Hummel —Kenny gruñó.

—Pásamelo una vez que esté en el auto.

Entonces Kurt esperó y fueron cinco minutos más tarde que escuchó la voz de Blaine al otro lado de la línea. Había escuchado una puerta cerrarse y un auto arrancar.

—¿Kurt? —Blaine dijo, sonando dormido—. Kurt, ¿estás ahí? ¿Kurt?

—Chist —Kurt dijo, en voz baja—. Estoy aquí, Blaine. Estoy aquí.

—Kurt, te extraño —Blaine le dijo y ya lo se escuchaba emocionado. Se escuchaba cansado y triste—. Tan sólo - quiero vengas a casa y me vuelvas a amar.

Kurt frunció el ceño y sintió el pecho dolerle un poco—. También te extraño —Kurt le dijo—. Te extraño todos los días.

—Simplemente te amo demasiado, cielo —Blaine le dijo, enfatizando el sonido de la 'o' en 'amo'—. Simplemente - te amo y no puedo parar. ¿Por qué ya no me amas?

—Jesucristo, Anderson —Kurt escuchó decir a Kenny. Rodó los ojos y lo ignoró.

—Blaine —Kurt dijo, en voz baja. Sentía que el corazón se le rompía en el pecho—. Sí te amo. De verdad, lo prometo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan lejos?—Blaine preguntó, con un suspiro.

—Tengo que estarlo —Kurt le dijo—. Blaine, mira -

—¿Qué mierda, Anderson? —Kenny dijo, en voz alta—. ¿Estás _llorando_?

Kurt se sentía impotente, porque quería acoger a Blaine en sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta que volviera a estar bien. No sabía qué hacer.

—¡No! ¡Cállate, Kenny! —Blaine dijo.

—Ignóralo, Blaine —Kurt dijo—. Ignóralo y habla conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Extraño tus ojos, Kurt —Blaine dijo, tristemente—. Extraño cogerte de la mano y mirar a las estrellas contigo y besarte y hacerte reír.

—También extraño todo eso —Kurt le dijo—. Oye, feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. Intenté llamar antes.

—¿Recuerdas el año pasado en mi cumpleaños que Rachel me dio un cupón para un oso? —Blaine dijo, escuchándose un poco más claro—. Nunca lo usé…

—Lo recuerdo —Kurt sonrió un poco—. Te dije que no dejarás que se pasara la fecha de esa cosa.

—Lo sé —Blaine dijo—. Tonto yo. —Kurt rio un poco—. Oye, ¿Kurt?

—¿Eh?

—¿De verdad todavía me amas?

—Más que nunca —Kurt le dijo, sinceramente—. Me estás rompiendo el corazón, aquí, Blaine. Desearía que respondieras mis llamadas.

—Quiero.

—Deberías —Kurt exhortó—. Duele no hablar contigo.

—También me duele —Blaine le dijo—. Te amo, cielo.

—También te amo, cariño —Kurt sonrió, pero sentía que el corazón se le estaba desgarrando en el pecho.

—Te amo demasiado —Blaine le dijo, la voz arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—¿Querrías volver a verme? —Kurt preguntó. Sabía que era la bebida hablado, pero todavía significaba algo. Tenía que significarlo.

—Eres todo lo que siempre quiero ver.

—Por Dios —entonces Kurt escuchó a Kenny decir—. ¡Ay! ¡Dios, Anderson! ¡Tienes los codos puntiagudos! ¡Caramba!

Kurt sonrió—. Sirven bien —dijo—. ¿Oye, Blaine?

—¿Sí? —Blaine dijo—. Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —Kurt volvió a asentir—. También te amo. Escucha, cuando llegues a casa vas directo a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? Te llamaré mañana. ¿Vas a responder?

—Sí —Blaine le dijo—. Mi vecino tiene una camioneta.

Kurt se burló un poco—. Eso es genial, Blaine —le dijo—. ¿Ya casi estás en casa?

—¡Kenny, esa es la casa de Kurt!

—No, es la siguiente —Kenny dijo a Blaine—. ¿Ahora vas a dejar de tirarme de la manga?

—Kurt. Ahora estamos en tu casa —Blaine le dijo y Kurt escuchó el motor apagarse—. ¡Kenny, suéltame! ¡No quiero tus sucios guantes sobre mí! ¡Tengo novio, detente!

—Blaine, simplemente va a llevarte dentro, ¿de acuerdo? —Kurt dijo a Blaine, secretamente maravillado ante el hecho que se estaba refiriendo a él como su novio—. Relájate.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Blaine estaba volviendo a hablar—. Hola, chico lindo.

—Hola, Blaine —Kurt sonrió, el corazón dándole un vuelco. Había extrañado que Blaine lo llamara así—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En tu habitación —Blaine le informó—. Estoy en tu cama y huele a ti. Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

—También desearía estar ahí —Kurt dijo y lo dijo en serio, porque por mucho que le gustara New York, Blaine todavía era, por mucho, su hogar—. Métete a la cama y me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt esperó hasta que los ruidos terminaron y Blaine estaba volviendo a respirar al otro lado de la línea, antes de hablar—. ¿En la cama?

—Eh, ajá.

—Cierra los ojos.

—Ya.

—Bien —Kurt sonrió—. No tienes que decir nada, simplemente escúchame, ¿bien?

—Eh, ajá —Blaine dijo, de nuevo—. Kurt.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero estar así para siempre —dijo, en voz baja.

—Así, ¿cómo?

—Solito —Blaine dijo, la voz sonando un poco ahogada—. Mi mamá y papá piensan que hay algo malo conmigo. Quizás lo hay. ¿Hay algo mal conmigo?

—No hay nada malo contigo, Blaine —Kurt le aseguró—. Confía en mí.

—De acuerdo —Blaine dijo—. Pero a nadie le importo. No soy nada.

—Me importas —Kurt dijo, rápidamente—. Lo eres todo para mí.

—Te amo.

—Y yo te amo —Kurt le dijo, sintiéndose enfermo. Blaine sonaba como si simplemente se estuviera dando por vencido.

—¿Qué pasa cuando dejes de amarme?

—No voy a dejar de amarte.

—Sí, lo harás —Blaine dijo—. Todo mundo lo hace.

—Yo no —Kurt dijo, sintiendo un poco de pánico—. Blaine, eres -

—Te amo —Blaine dijo, suave y en unos segundos roncando bajo. Kurt lo escuchó ahí por mucho tiempo, antes de sentir los propios ojos cerrarse.

—También te amo —susurró, finalmente, luego colgó y fue a la cama, inseguro de cómo debería sentirse. Primera, por fin había hablado con Blaine y todavía lo amaba, pero Blaine se estaba rompiendo y ya no podía hacer nada.

Blaine estaba desgarrado y Kurt estaba impotente, pero se amaban y eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿no? Kurt lo esperaba.

* * *

—Hola —Kurt dijo al otro lado de la línea.

Le había requerido a Blaine medio día armarse de valor y llamarlo para disculparse por la noche anterior.

—Hola —respondió—. Lo, este, siento por anoche.

—Yo no —Kurt dijo—. Es la primera vez que me has hablado desde que me fui.

—Estaba ebrio.

—Lo que significa que decías la verdad —Kurt señaló.

—Eso no cambia nada —Blaine dijo—. Sigo sin querer hablar contigo.

—Esa es una mentira —Kurt dijo y Blaine suspiró—. Puedes dejar las mentiras. Sé lo que estás haciendo. No responder mis llamadas no significa que tu sentir se va a esfumar. —Blaine no dijo nada, porque Kurt tenía razón—. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente admitir que todavía me amas y háblame como la gente normal?

—Porque temo que, si hablamos a diario, eventualmente encontrarás a alguien más y entonces ya no me hablarás y luego simplemente dolería —Blaine admitió—. No sé si te das cuenta, pero mi vida no es exactamente diversión y juegos por el momento. Y no lo ha sido por casi un año. Ya dejé de meterme en situaciones que me dejan desamparado. Así que esta es la llamada final. Si estás en severos problemas, desde luego, llámame, estaré ahí. Siempre, pero en otras cosas, no puedo. No puedo.

—Entonces, qué, ¿ahora simplemente me vas a colgar? —Blaine permaneció en silencio, porque había estado a punto de colgar—. Es curioso que aclamas amarme tanto, y al segundo que te digo mi sentir, cuelgas como si no significara nada para ti. Adelante, Blaine, cuélgame. Huye. Eso es lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años, ¿no?

Blaine no dijo nada.

—Lo siento —Kurt dijo, tras unos segundos—. Eso no fue justo. Simplemente… te extraño, ¿de acuerdo? Extraño hablar contigo y comprendo tus preocupaciones, de verdad, pero necesito que entiendas lo mucho que me duele esto, ¿bien? No sé qué hacer, Blaine. Quiero hablar contigo. De acuerdo, si de verdad no quieres hablar conmigo, entonces no, lo respetaré y ya no te llamaré, pero si te duele tanto como a mí, entonces simplemente responde al teléfono, ¿bien?

—No puedo —Blaine gruñó—. ¿Podemos tan sólo dejarlo ahora? Sólo quiero seguir con mi vida.

—¿Así, es todo? —Kurt preguntó y Blaine deseó simplemente poder meterse a la cama y dormir. Ya no podía lidiar con esto.

—Kurt —Blaine dijo, cuidadosamente—. No soy tan fuerte como tú. No sé cómo lidiar con esto. Necesito tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Kurt dijo y la voz se le había suavizado—. Lo siento. Simplemente… te extraño.

—Yi también —Blaine le dijo—. Pero ahora voy a colgar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —Kurt suspiró—. Antes de que te vayas, te amo. Necesito que lo sepas. Ahora puedes colgar.

Blaine pausó, el estómago dándole vueltas—. También te amo.

Colgó y cerró los ojos, el corazón bombeándole dolorosamente en el pecho. Pero entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar. Bajó la mirada a la pantalla y los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando vio el identificador de llamadas.

**_Llamada entrante: Papá._**

Blaine respiró profundo y presionó el botón de aceptar. Levantó el teléfono a la oreja y habló, la voz un poco ronca.

—¿Hola?

* * *

**Entonces, básicamente, hay un capítulo más después de éste y estoy agregando la escena del campo que alguien me pidió escribir remotamente en el capítulo 14, también al final. Tras eso, no lo sé. Estaba pensando en una secuela, porque algunas personas lo han pedido. Ahora dejaré de hablar. Además, aquí pongo el enlace al fanart, etc. que la gente ha hecho: tagged/sideways **

**Háganme saber lo que piensan :)**

* * *

De verdad espero que estén disfrutando la historia. Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que comencé con ella, pero por fin está por concluir. Con respecto al capítulo final, es algo extenso y me requerirá algo de tiempo, así que estará tan pronto como lo termine. Gracias por la paciencia.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por los favorite/follow.


	37. Chapter 37

Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**.

* * *

**Bien, esto es todo, el capítulo final. Siento la tardanza, simplemente no quiero acabarlo lol. La escena del capítulo 14 también está aquí. Escribiré una no pequeña nota de autor al final, en lugar de aquí. La canción al inicio es esta de aquí: watch?v=brYl6UwOBmM. Es la versión en vivo, porque la real es más optimista y así, pero la letra encaja con esto. Y es una de mis canciones favoritas lol. De acuerdo, aquí vamos, el último capítulo :')**

* * *

_It's been about a year now,  
Ain't seen or hear from you,  
I've been missing you crazy,  
How do you, how do you sleep?_

_I found a letter you wrote me,  
It still smells just like you,  
Damn those sweet memories,  
How do you, how do you sleep?_

**Capítulo 37:**

—Mi papá quiere que vaya a casa y hable con él —Blaine dijo a Burt tras haber colgado. Todavía estaba temblando un poco, los puños apretados para contenerse de desmoronarse.

—Bien —Burt dijo—. ¿Es algo bueno?

Blaine se encogió de hombros—. Ni idea —dijo—. Dijo que esperara hasta que tuviera tiempo, así que no sé cuándo será.

Burt asintió—. Al menos es algo, ¿correcto?

—Supongo.

Burt sonrió, le dio una palmada en el hombro, luego salió de la habitación. Blaine deseaba poder ganar a Kurt y contarle, pero se apegaba a su palabra. Haría esto por su cuenta.

* * *

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo, Blaine? —Burt preguntó, siguiendo a Blaine al pasillo—. Puedo dejar el taller por una hora, más o menos.

—No, está bien —Blaine sonrió, agradecidamente—. Aunque, gracias. Estaré bien.

—De acuerdo —Burt se vio escéptico mientras abría la puerta principal—. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Llamaré. Gracias, Burt —Blaine dijo—. Te veré más tarde.

—Buena suerte.

Blaine salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego fue al auto y se dirigió a la casa de sus padres. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que tres semanas desde que su padre había llamado y dijo que quería hablar. Lo llamó la noche anterior diciendo que quería verlo hoy y Blaine dijo que iría después de su turno en la cafetería.

Blaine no tenía idea de lo que podía querer, pero estaba por averiguarlo.

* * *

—Tu madre quiere hablar contigo —dijo el papá de Blaine, tajantemente cuando abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera miró a Blaine, simplemente abrió la puerta, le dio una mirada de reproche, luego habló—. Está en la sala. Estaré en la cocina.

Blaine observó mientras su padre se alejaba. Se quedó ahí de pie por unos momentos, luego entró y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a la sala y encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá, estudiándose las uñas.

—Este, ¿mamá? —Blaine dijo, en voz baja y ella levantó rápidamente la vista.

—Oh, Blaine —dijo—. Siéntate.

Blaine se sentó de frente a ella. Ambos se sentaron mirándose por unos momentos, luego su mamá habló—. ¿Todavía eres…? —dejó en el aire, pero Blaine sabía lo que estaba preguntando.

—¿Si todavía soy gay? —dijo—. Sí, mamá, todavía soy gay. Siempre lo he sido, siempre lo seré.

—Oh —dijo, viéndose decepcionada. Para ahora, Blaine estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, pero eso no significaba que no doliera—. Qué pena.

Se sintió enfermo, sentado en la sala familiar, el lugar donde había habido más peleas que momentos felices. El lugar en que su papá le había amoratado las costillas tanto cuando tenía catorce años, que ni siquiera pudo sentarse bien por una semana. Alejó el recuerdo y todo lo que quería era irse y nunca volver.

—¿Querías algo? —Blaine preguntó, finalmente.

—No —le dijo—. Pensaba que para ahora te habrías dado cuenta de lo equivocado que es, lo que estás haciendo.

Blaine rodó los ojos, casi instintivamente—. No hay nada de malo con ser gay, mamá —Blaine dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Lo que está mal, no obstante, es la manera en que he vivido durante el año pasado. Fue agradable hablar contigo - de hecho, no. No ha sido agradable hablar contigo. Ha sido lo opuesto. Así que, buena suerte, mamá. Gracias por nada.

Blaine salió dejándola sentada y fue a la cocina, el corazón latiéndole rápidamente en el pecho. Ahora era momento de encarar a su papá. Lo encontró sentado en la mesa del comedor con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Siéntate, Blaine —dijo, in mostrar emoción alguna—. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

Blaine se sentó.

* * *

—¿Estás bie-?

—Ahora mismo no quiero hablar de eso —Blaine dijo, pasando rápidamente a Burt y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Burt lo estaba observando, el rostro fruncido en una expresión de interés, los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de preocupación.

—Blaine, ¿todo est-?

—¿Puedo contarlo más tarde? —Blaine preguntó, el estómago doliéndole—. ¿Por favor?

Burt lo miró curiosamente por un momento, luego asintió—. Muy bien —dijo—. Da un grito si necesitas algo.

Blaine asintió levemente, luego continuó bajando las escaleras. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y colapsó sobre la cama de Kurt y enterró la cabeza en las almohadas, respirando la esencia, queriendo más que nada tenerlo allí para abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Casi lo hacía, casi llamaba a Kurt. Cogió el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número en la pantalla. El dedo pulgar temblándole sobre el botón verde, pero se detuvo, porque no quería cargar a Kurt con la sentimental historia.

En su lugar, cogió la almohada en sus brazos y con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y lloró hasta dormir, porque las cosas acababan de empeorar cientos de veces.

* * *

—¿Papá? —Kurt respondió al teléfono. Kurt siempre se preocupaba cuando su papá lo llamaba porque siempre imaginaba lo peor. Especialmente ya que Burt tenía problemas del corazón—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, sí, bien —Burt le aseguró y Kurt se volvió a sentar—. Simplemente pensé en llamarte y contártela sobre Blaine.

El alma de Kurt se le fue a los pies. Todavía no había sabido de Blaine. No había dejado de llamar, con la esperanza de que eventualmente respondería, incluso si sólo era para decirle que lo dejara en paz—. ¿Blaine? —preguntó, un poco sin aliento—. ¿Está -?

—No es nada fatal, Kurt, cálmate —Burt dijo, pero Kurt no podía evitarlo. Estaba preocupado—. Sólo que… ¿Has hablado con él?

Kurt suspiró—. No —dijo—. Él no responde. Nunca.

—Bueno —Burt dijo, también suspirando un poco—. Su papá le pidió verse hace unos días. —Kurt se enderezó—. No ha salido de la habitación desde entonces. He comenzado a mandarle las comidas.

Kurt atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes y negó con la cabeza—. ¿No puedes hacerlo decirte lo que ocurrió? —preguntó, la voz un poco aguda, pese a saber que nadie podría hacer que Blaine hiciera algo por la fuerza—. No hablará conmigo, así que no puedo preguntar. Papá -

—Kurt —Burt dijo, con calma—. Kurt, cálmate. Intentaré hablar con él más tarde. Tan sólo pensé que querrías saberlo.

Kurt se acomodó y cerró los ojos, exhalando, por la menta pasándole todos esos disparatados pensamientos y malas cosas y especulaciones. Entonces, volvió a abrir los ojos, y dijo—. ¿Papá, crees que él me odia?

—¿Odiarte? —Burt exclamó—. ¿Estás loco? El chico está perdidamente enamorado de ti, Kurt. Simplemente atraviesa un duro momento. Se recuperará.

—¿Eso crees? —Kurt expresó, en voz baja, esperanzadoramente.

—Escucho la manera en que habla de ti, Kurt —Burt dijo, suavemente—. Eso lo sé.

* * *

Blaine apagó la computadora cuando escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta de la habitación de Kurt. Se puso de pie, se estiró un poco y fue a abrir la puerta. Encontró a Carole Hudson ahí de pie, una mirada preocupada en el rostro.

—Blaine, cariño —dijo, ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Yo-yo me estaba preguntando si, ¿quieres venir a arriba, en lugar de estar aquí solo?

Blaine sabía que Burt la había llamado y pedido que viniera, sólo para ver si ella podía sacarle algo. Torció la boca en una sonrisa.

—Este, gracias —dijo—. Yo sólo - sí.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? —Burt preguntó, luego que Blaine le hubiese contado todo lo que había ocurrido con sus padres—. Se -

—Acabó —Blaine asintió—. Total, y completamente acabado.

Entonces Carole y Burt intercambiaron una mirada inexpresiva y Blaine simplemente se sentó ahí, respirando regularmente—. Blaine —Carole dijo, por fin—. No pareces… Bueno. Molesto. ¿No crees que -?

—Ya se acabó lo de estar molesto por personas a las que no les importo —Blaine negó con la cabeza—. He estado atrapado en este - este bache y no sabía cómo salir, pero ahora lo veo. Lo resolví todo. Por lo que tengo que irme de Ohio, dejar todas las cosas malas y el rencor y las miradas acusadoras y los malos sentimientos qué hay aquí. —Pausó, intentando mantener todo claro en la cabeza—. ¡Oh! —dijo, de repente—. Ustedes no chicos. Han sido asombrosos. Sin ustedes, habría perdido la última pizca de fe en el mundo, en la humanidad. Gracias por todo.

Carole lució alarmada y Burt estaba mirando fijamente a Blaine como si acabara de anunciar que iba a irse por la ciudad vistiendo nada excepto los calzoncillos, lanzando confeti y recitando sonetos de Shakespeare.

—Blaine, ¿a dónde vas a ir? —Burt preguntó finalmente.

—Todavía no lo sé —Blaine dijo, sonriendo—. Tan sólo necesito irme.

—¿Te… te volveremos a ver? —Carole preguntó, dramáticamente. Ahora Blaine podía ver la razón por la que Finn y Rachel hacían tan buena pareja.

La verdad era, no lo sabía. Asumía que terminaría de regreso a Ohio en algún punto, simplemente no estaba seguro de cuándo o cuáles serían las circunstancias. Se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo y exhalando—. Tengo que hacerlo. Es la única manera de escapar del pasado.

—No puedes escapar del pasado —Burt negó con la cabeza—. No realmente. Y, ¿qué pasa con Kurt?

Entonces, Blaine frunció el ceño. Sabía que Kurt era lo único de lo que realmente no podía escapar—. No lo sé —murmuró—. Él está mejor sin mí. Lo - lo llamaré. Eventualmente. Háganle saber que estoy bien. Tan sólo - Esto es lo mejor. Puedo sentirlo.

—¿Cuándo te vas a ir? —Burt preguntó.

—Mañana.

* * *

—Sigues revisando tu reloj —Burt se percató al día siguiente en la cena—. ¿Tienes tanta prisa de irte de aquí?

—No —Blaine dijo, rápidamente—. No, claro que no. Estoy esperando una llamada telefónica.

—Una llamada telefónica —Burt repitió, lentamente.

Blaine asintió—. De mi papá —externó—. Anoche estuve pensando y lo llamé. Dijo que me llamaría antes de las cinco, para hacérmelo saber.

Burt dejó el tenedor y miró directo a Blaine—. ¿Hacerte saber, qué?

Blaine respiró profundo, exhaló, luego levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada de Burt—. De acuerdo —dijo, con calma—. Iba a decírtelo luego que llamara, pero supongo que ahora es un buen momento como cualquiera.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Kurt se sentó en la esquina trasera de la clase de inglés, dándole vueltas a la pluma entre los dedos y sin escuchar a la lección impartida. Necesitaba irse de la clase para poder volver a llamar a su papá y preguntar cómo estaba Blaine. Lo último que había sabido, Blaine todavía no le había a Burt la historia completa. Kurt había intentado llamarlo a diario, pero fue en vano. Blaine estaba imposible, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo amaba.

No ayudaba que hoy fuera San Valentín. Por todas partes había corazones de papel y figuras de Cupido y otros objetos increíblemente cursis y románticos. Suspiró y volvió a mirar al reloj, permitiendo a las manos moverse. Comenzó a guardar las cosas en silencio cuando faltaban dos minutos antes del final de la clase y entonces cuando la clase se acabó, Kurt se levantó del asiento en un instante y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando ya estaba en medio corredor, escuchó una voz llamándolo.

—¡Kurt! —decía—. ¡Kurt! ¡Espera!

Kurt bajó la velocidad, se volvió a la persona que llamándolo. Entonces lo vio, los brillantes ojos y cabello y torcida sonrisa. Kurt esperó hasta que lo alcanzó.

—Hola, Leo, ¿qué ocurre? —Kurt dijo, moviéndose a un lado, para no bloquear el paso.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo realmente rápido? —Leo preguntó, apartándose el cabello rubio oscuro de los ojos—. Únicamente será un segundo.

El pulgar de Kurt pasó sobre el teléfono en el bolsillo y suspiró levemente para sí—. Sí —dijo a Leo—. Sí, claro.

* * *

Blaine estaba de pie en el elevador mientras subía, deteniéndose en cada piso, pese a que había seleccionado únicamente el penúltimo. Suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared de espejo, el corazón acelerándosele en el pecho. Miró al espejo de frente mirándose. Se veía bien. Al menos, esperaba que así fuera. Los ojos viéndose un poco cansados, pero más que eso se veía saludable.

Esperaba estar en el lugar correcto. Volvió a estudiar el trozo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo, sólo para asegurarse, porque habría sido tremendamente vergonzoso si hubiera acabado en el edificio equivocado.

Parecía ser el correcto. Esperó a que el elevador se detuviera con un breve timbre, luego salió al estrecho corredor color crema. Volvió a mirar el trozo de papel, encogiéndose de los hombros, luego comenzó a caminar. Miraba al número de cada puerta mientras pasaba, haciendo cuenta tras mientras se acercaba más y más. Se detuvo cuando lo vio y el pulso se le aceleró. Éste era.

Respiró profundo, luego dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo, porque la puerta en cuestión se abrió hacia dentro y dos personas estaban ahí de pie. Una salió. Él era alto, cabello castaño rubio, bronceado, vestimenta casual. La otra persona se quedó parada en la entrada, los brillantes ojos azules como ningunos, el cabello perfectamente estilizado, la piel suave y tersa como la leche. La respiración de Blaine se le atoró en el pecho, mientras el corazón me dolió un poco. Estaba clavado en el lugar.

Entonces los brillantes ojos estuvieron sobre los de él y estaban más abiertos que nunca y el corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco y se sintió mareado. Únicamente pudo devolver la mirada, el cuerpo incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Se concentró en esos ojos, esos brillantes ojos azul cielo, tan familiares y relajantes e impactantes que lo mantenían quieto, evitaban que cayera al piso, evitaban que se desmoronara y liberara esas lágrimas contenidas y de balbucear todas esas palabras que había guardado dentro de sí.

No dejó caer la mirada de esos cielos azules mientras respiraba profundo, luego dio un paso cuidadosamente entrando en la luz. Contuvo el aliento hasta que su nombre fue pronunciado en un casi susurro.

—_Blaine._

Y entonces se permitió respirar.

* * *

—Blaine —Kurt pronunció, incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos. Tuvo que extender el brazo y sujetarse de la perilla de la puerta para mantenerse erguido, porque esto era lo último que esperaba.

Entonces Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba contenido el aliento. No podía apartar los ojos de Blaine, los dorados ojos reluciendo más brillantes que nunca, el perfecto y apuesto rostro, el lindo sentido de estilo todavía intacto. El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco en el pecho y se sintió nervioso. Sintió el cuerpo temblando un poco mientras abría la boca para hablar.

—¿Q-qué estás h-haci…? —lo dejó en el aire, tartamudeando—. Blaine —volvió a decir, incapaz de decir algo más, porque otras palabras simplemente saldrían como un incoherente farfullo.

Entonces Blaine habló, la voz sonando un poco rasposa—. Hola —dijo, en voz baja—. ¿Yo… Desperdicie mi tiempo viniendo aquí?

Kurt lo miró fijamente perplejo por un prolongado tiempo, luego vio los brillantes ojos de Blaine oscilando a Leo, del que se había olvidar dado estaba ahí. La boca de Kurt se volvió la pequeña forma de una 'o', entonces intentó hablar, pero Leo lo logró primero.

—¡Oh, te refieres a mí! —dijo, sonriendo a Blaine—. No, amigo. Bah, soy heterosexual, hombre. Mi novia estaba abajo en el auto. Sólo estaba pidiendo unos apuntes. —Levantó el cuaderno que Kurt le había acabado de dar—. Justo me estaba yendo. Gracias, Kurt, te veo el lunes y oye —Leo sonrió, pasando junto a Blaine y dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro—. Un gusto conocerte. Hasta luego.

Kurt lo observó irse, luego volvió la vista a Blaine. El rostro lucía un poco pálido y algo cansado, pero todavía era el mismo chico hermoso que Kurt había dejado en Ohio. Ahora lo estaba mirando, la expresión ilegible.

—¿Quieres entrar? —Kurt dijo, porque no pudo pensar en otra cosa que decir. Era extraño. Se habían visto hace poco menos de 6 meses y habían hablado brevemente una o dos veces, pero ahora kurt se sentía nervioso, con Blaine ahí de pie frente a él, la mirada fija en él, quemándolo.

—Eh, sí —Blaine dijo, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza—. Claro.

Kurt retrocedió y dejó entrar a Blaine, agradecido de haber limpiado la noche anterior. Blaine dio un vistazo al apartamento mientras seguía a Kurt dentro de la sala de estar.

—Es muy tú —Blaine le dijo.

—¿Eso es algo bueno o malo? —Kurt bromeó.

—Bueno —Blaine respondió—. Definitivamente bueno.

Kurt sonrió para sí mientras entraba a la pequeña cocina—. ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó—. Digo… ¿Acabas de llegar aquí?

—Este, hace como una hora —Blaine asintió.

—¿Hambriento? —Kurt preguntó—. ¿Sediento? ¿Ambos?

—Ambos —Blaine sonrió un poco y el corazón de Kurt dio un pequeño vuelco—. Pero, ¿podemos hablar primero?

Kurt dejó de moverse y sólo miró a Blaine—. Sí —asintió—. Sí, podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Blaine extendió una mano y Kurt bajó la mirada a ella—. Si quieres tocarme, está bien —Blaine asintió—. Lo entendería.

Kurt no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente extendió la mano, sujetó la mano de Blaine luego jalándolo y lanzándole los brazos entorno a él. Escuchó a Blaine suspirar un poco contra el cuerpo, los brazos también abrazando a Kurt. Kurt aspiró la esencia, confortándose, porque Dios, de verdad extrañaba esto.

—Dios, te he extrañado tanto —Kurt externó, apretando el abrazo.

—Yo también —Blaine respondió.

Finalmente, se soltaron, lentamente y cuando Kurt miró a Blaine, vio ese rostro estaba retorcido, como si estuviera intentando no llorar—. Este —Kurt se aclaró la garganta—. Quieres hablar.

Blaine asintió. Kurt le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera al sofá. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, pero no tanto para estarse tocando—. De acuerdo —Blaine dijo—. Antes que digamos algo más, sólo necesito saber. ¿Todavía me amad?

Kurt habló inmediatamente—. Por supuesto, todavía te amo —dijo—. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —Blaine dijo, asintiendo, como si intentara poner todo en orden dentro de la cabeza—. De acuerdo, bien. Por cierto, también te amo.

Kurt asintió, ignorando las mariposas en el estómago.

—De acuerdo, entonces —Blaine continuó—. Hablé con mi papá hace poco tiempo y este, básicamente, me quiere fuera de su vida. Literalmente me está comprando para que me aleje.

—Blaine, eso es horrible. Yo -

—No, mira, eso también pensé al principio, pero no lo es —Blaine dijo—. Bueno, quiero decir, supongo que es algo horrible que hacer, pero luego de pensarlo, me di cuenta que no es todo malo. Digo, tengo la ventaja aquí. Si vuelvo y actúo como que es mi padre, lo destruyó - o él lo cree, como sea. Básicamente, me está dando una gran - y cuando digo gran, quiero decir _gran_ \- cantidad de dinero, sólo para negar el hecho de ser su hijo. ¡No me mires así! —Kurt simplemente miraba fijo—. Digo, sí, es horrible. Lo es, pero un padre de verdad para mí, ¿correcto? Así que no es tan malo.

—Supongo —Kurt asintió, comprendiendo—. Pero, ¿no duele?

—Al principio, sí —Blaine admitió—. Al principio pensé que todo había empeorado. Pensé que mi vida se acabó y me aislé por unos días, pero luego de un tiempo, lo pensé y me di cuenta que a ellos no les quitaba el sueño, entonces por qué yo debía perder el sueño por ellos, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ellos cuando a ellos no les importo?

—Así que, tuve este plan. Me iba a ir de Ohio. No tenía idea de mi paradero, o lo que haría al llegar ahí, sólo sabía que tenía que irme. Y se lo conté a tu padre y a Carole y estaban indecisos al respecto, pero yo estaba determinado. Pero esa noche fui a la cama y seguía pensando en ti. Digo, siempre estás en mi mente, pero simplemente… sentía que había algo diciéndome que fuera a ti. Así que llamé a mi padre e hice un trato con él. Le dije que aceptaba el acuerdo si me conseguía un boleto de última hora a aquí. Es más costoso si se compra de última hora, obviamente protestó un poco, pero eventualmente se rindió. Así que le dije a tu padre que me diera tu dirección y pareció feliz por ello. Incluso me ayudó a empacar mis cosas. Vine para acá y te encontré y… pensé que había desperdiciado mi tiempo, cuando vi al chico, pero quiero decir, eso simplemente era mi inseguridad y el esperar lo peor. Ahora, sólo necesito explicarme, hacerte entender todo.

—De acuerdo —Kurt asintió—. Pero… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás aquí para siempre?

—Si tú quieres —Blaine se encogió de un hombro—. Si no, lo entenderé.

—¿Me estás preguntando si te quiero? —Kurt preguntó, los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿De verdad? ¿Luego de llamarte cada día desde que me fui? Pensaba que eras tú el que no me quería.

—De ninguna manera —Blaine dijo—. No, nunca he dejado de quererte. Ni por un segundo. —Kurt no dijo nada, simplemente dejó continuar a Blaine—. Entiendo si no puedes perdonarme, no te lo estoy pidiendo. Simplemente quería explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Fui egoísta y horrible contigo. Lo siento. Debí responder tus llamadas, debí hablarte mientras tú así lo quisieras. Sólo estaba… estaba temeroso y no sabía lo que hacer. Sé que no es una excusa, Kurt. Simplemente sentía que todo se estaba dispersándose, ¿sabes? Y pensaba que, si seguía en contacto contigo, también te dispersarías con el tiempo, y entonces me quedaría con nada. Digo, sí, de todas maneras, me quedé sin nada, pero dolería mucho más perderte por alguien. Sé que eso es egoísta y ridículo, porque no pensaba en lo que tú podrías querer. Debí saber que todavía me querías y parte de mí sí lo sabía, pero todavía temía que tú sentir se disiparía. No debí haber hecho lo que hice, Kurt. Lo siento tanto.

—Te perdono —Kurt le dijo—. Puedo ver tu camino y entiendo que tienes mucho en marcha, así que no te preocupes. Ahora estás aquí, ¿verdad? —Blaine dio un pequeño asentimiento—. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—Este, en el hotel —Blaine dijo—. Las dejé ahí antes de venir aquí.

—Así que, ¿podemos ir por ellas?

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?

—Este, ¿entonces podemos mudarnos juntos? —Kurt dijo—. A menos que tú no quieras, en dado caso, también lo entiendo. Comprendo que es demasiado compromiso, pero -

—¿Tú… tú querrías que me mude?

—Bueno, sí —Kurt se encogió de hombros—. Digo, estoy aquí solo. Rachel y Finn están en un apartamento arriba, así que estoy solo. Digo, hay una habitación libre que puedes ocupar, pero es bastante solitario en esa cama doble mía.

Vio la boca de Blaine curvarse en las comisuras de la boca y le recordó al antiguo Blaine, el chico del que se había enamorado—. ¿De verdad acabas de perdonarme? —Blaine preguntó—. ¿Así de fácil?

—Así de fácil —Kurt asintió y extendió el brazo y cogió la mano de Blaine—. Me alegra que estés aquí. Estaba a punto de comprar un boleto de avión a casa para que pudiera forzarte a volver a hablarme.

Blaine se rio—. Probablemente me hubiera ido el lugar.

Kurt sonrió y le dio un apretón a la mano—. Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —preguntó—. ¿Volvemos a estar bien?

—Volvemos a estar bien —Blaine asintió—. Si tú estás bien con esto.

—Estoy más que bien con esto —Kurt le aseguró—. Vamos —dijo tirando gentilmente del brazo de Blaine—. Déjame mostrarte el lugar.

—No es tan enor-

—Oh, ¿no quieres ver la habitación? —Kurt enarcó una ceja—. Oh, entonces bien. Veamos algo de televisión y -

—Pensándolo mejor, caray, este lugar es un laberinto, tal vez un recorrido no estaría tan mal.

Kurt sonrió con suficiencia y jaló a Blaine para levantarlo del sofá y llevarlo a la habitación.

* * *

La habitación de Kurt también era muy Kurt. Todo combinaba y estaba coordinado y ordenado y prolijo y valioso y elegante y estilizado y todo lo que Kurt era. Blaine dio un vistazo con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —dijo, caminando hacia la ventana rectangular—. Esa cama de ser muy solitaria para ti solo.

—No tienes idea.

—Tengo alguna idea —Blaine sonrió ligeramente—. He estado durmiendo a solas en tu cama en los seis meses pasados o más.

—Oh, cierto —Kurt asintió—. Olvidé eso. Entonces, ¿qué te parece? ¿Crees que puedes soportar compartir esta habitación conmigo?

—Mientras que prometas hacer espacio para mi gomina —Blaine bromeó, haciendo un gesto al vestidor, que estaba cubierto con varios productos y laca y otros cosméticos que Blaine no podía distinguir del otro lado de la habitación.

—No estoy seguro que esa sea una promesa que pueda cumplir —Kurt le dijo—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Oh, no te dije esa parte, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué parte?

—Bien, así que ayer me encerré en tu habitación e hizo solicitud a universidades, digo, cualquier lugar de aquí. Estoy destinado a entrar a una, ¿correcto? Hasta entonces, conseguiré un trabajo, o algo.

—¿De verdad? —Kurt sonrió, acercándose a Blaine—. ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —Blaine sonrió y volvió a extender el brazo a la mano de Kurt—. Últimamente he sido el mayor imbécil y voy a pasar el resto de la eternidad compensándotelo.

—No tienes que hacerlo —Kurt dijo—. Pero ya que vas a acabar asquerosamente rico, con ese 'acuerdo' con tu papá y todo, entonces qué diantres. Aceptaré lo que haya.

Blaine lo atrajo y le descansó las manos en las caderas—. Únicamente me quieres por mi dinero.

—Entre otras cosas.

—My dinero y mi cuerpo —Blaine sonrió, la nariz a centímetros de la de Kurt—. Primer beso en seis meses —susurró, entonces lentamente movió la cabeza hasta encontrar sus labios con los de Kurt. Comenzó despacio, experimental, pero luego Blaine pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt y lo inclinó hasta que estuvo de espalda sobre la cama. Las manos de Kurt fueron al cabello de Blaine y se quedaron ahí, enredadas, era como si nunca se hubieran dejado. Todo se sentía tan natural, tan familiar, tan _correcto._

Tras una larga sesión de besos, se apartaron y recostaron ahí, respirando, labios hinchados, cuerpos calientes, pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente mientras recuperaban el aliento. Blaine sentía como si ya no tuviera preocupaciones, lo que le era nuevo. Sentía como si hubiera deambulado toda la vida con un gran peso sobre los hombros, con el alma en el piso por algún tipo de voluminoso objeto metálico, pero ahora, todo eso se fue. Sentía que realmente podía respirar, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer?—Kurt pronunció, tras unos segundos de silencio. Se levantó sobre los codos y bajó la mirada a Blaine.

—¿Qué?

—Deberíamos ir por tus cosas, regresar y ponerte al corriente con mis sábanas.

—Tentador —Blaine dijo—. Pero estaba pensando que podíamos simplemente digamos… salir, hasta la noche, obviamente.

—¿Por qué? —Kurt preguntó, en voz baja. Lucía como si estuviera temeroso de haber hecho algo mal.

—Porque han pasado seis meses y he extrañado tenerte conmigo —Blaine le dijo—. No es por una razón en particular. Digo, todavía me vuelves loco, pero tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, ¿verdad? Simplemente quiero aferrarme a ti por un tiempo.

Kurt dio un asentimiento y una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con tus cosas?

—Tremendamente entusiasmado para que me mude, ¿verdad, cielo? —Vio la sonrisa de Kurt estrecharse cuando lo llamó cielo. La dinámica cielo/cariño era una de las pequeñas cosas de la relación, algo que lo hacía muy de ellos.

—Vamos a ser como vieja pareja de casados, ahora puedo verlo.

—Oye, algún día, ¿cierto? —Blaine sonrió, moviéndose para encarar a su novio. Se sentía bien referirse a Kurt nuevamente como su novio.

—¿Algún día qué?

—Algún día seremos una vieja pareja de casados.

—¿En serio? —Kurt preguntó y Blaine asintió—. ¿Crees que podemos lograrlo?

Blaine sonrió y presionó un ligero beso a los hinchados labios rojos de Kurt—. Creo que somos fuertes, nos amamos y ya hemos pasado por suficiente mierda para una vida, y salimos victoriosos. Creo que podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

—Cuán sabio eres.

—Tú eres perfecto —Blaine le dijo.

—Te extrañaba.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé —Kurt asintió, lentamente.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

—Oye, ¿Kurt?

—¿Qué?

—Feliz día de San Valentín.

—Ciertamente lo es.

Blaine sonrió—. Ni siquiera te di una tarjeta, ni nada.

—Estás aquí —Kurt dijo—. Eso es más que suficiente.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —Blaine dijo—. Podemos ir por mis cosas y luego ir a cenar, o algo, porque no he comido nada desde las 8AM.

—Es un plan.

* * *

Al final, Kurt y Blaine comieron primero, luego recogieron las cosas del hotel de Blaine. Pasaron mucho tiempo guardando la ropa e instalándolo en el apartamento. Burt había llamado en medio proceso y preguntó si todo iba bien y Kurt le aseguró que así era.

—Tú —Kurt dijo, cerrando la puerta del armario, una vez que hubieron desempacado todas las cosas de Blaine—. Tienes demasiados corbatines.

—Nunca se pueden tener demasiados corbatines —Blaine sonrió, colapsando sobre la cama.

—No puedo decir que coincido —Kurt dijo, luego fue y se recostó junto a él, sonriendo, porque todavía no había registrado completamente que Blaine realmente estaba aquí y se iba a quedar aquí, para siempre.

—Oh, calla, amas mis corbatines —Blaine sonrió con suficiencia.

—No tanto como te amo a ti —dijo, estirándose y apagando el interruptor de la luz y se quedaron en la oscuridad.

Blaine golpeó el interruptor de la lámpara y el tenue brillo inundó la habitación. Luego se movió y extendió sobre Kurt, luego inclinó el cuerpo hasta estar sobre él—. Te extraño —dijo, metiendo la mano bajo la pretina de los pantalones de Kurt.

—¿Me extrañaste o extrañaste tener sexo conmigo? —Kurt le sonrió a Blaine.

—Ambos —Blaine respondió—. Aunque, mayormente a ti. Lo arruiné.

—Ambos lo hicimos en algún punto u otro —Kurt le dijo.

—Sí, pero yo más que tú —Blaine dijo, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose—. Lo siento más de lo que sabes.

—Deja de disculparte —Kurt dijo—. Y quítame la ropa.

* * *

—Dios, te he extrañado tanto - _Cielo Santo, Blaine_ \- demasiado —Kurt jadeó debajo de Blaine mientras entraba y salía de él. Blaine sentía como si pudiera sentir el corazón palpitante de Kurt contra el pecho. Las manos estaban apretando las caderas de Blaine, acercándolo. Blaine no podía pronunciar palabras coherentes, sólo gemía un poco.

La cabeza de Kurt estaba echada hacia atrás, los ojos entreabiertos, igual que la boca. Ahora Blaine estaba cerca y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, porque si seguía viendo a Kurt, acabaría, no duraría otro segundo. Blaine bajó la mano y acercó a Kurt, nunca ralentizando las embestidas de las caderas. Bajó la mano entre ellos y cogió la erección de Kurt en la mano y Kurt _gimiendo _y se acabó, Blaine se liberó. Eyaculó con fuerza y velocidad dentro de Kurt, las caderas arrítmicas y Kurt gritó y arqueó la espalda, presionándose en las manos de Blaine, necesitando que acabara esto.

Blaine bajó la velocidad de las caderas y bombeó la mano con fuerza sobre el pene de Kurt. Lucía asombroso en la insípida luz, mientras sombreaba toda la pálida y suave piel. Las manos de Kurt estaban aferradas a las sábanas bajo él, sujetándose al material. Blaine podía verlo tragando con dificultad, el cuello desnudo mientras echaba la cabeza más hacia atrás. Blaine bajó la cabeza y presionó los labios en el cuello pálido de Kurt. Le succionó la piel en la boca y las manos continuaron moviéndose sobre la dura longitud de Kurt.

—Córrete para mí —Blaine susurró contra el cuello de Kurt—. Vamos, chico lindo. Córrete para mí.

Blaine succionó la piel del cuello de Kurt en la boca, marcándolo justo sobre el pulso. Únicamente requirió un par de bombeos de la mano de Blaine y Kurt estaba corriéndose, un fuerte gemido escapándosele de los labios, sonando sospechosamente como el nombre de Blaine. Blaine detuvo el movimiento de la mano y soltó a Kurt, antes de colapsar sobre él. Salió de la estrecha abertura de Kurt y se recostó ahí, sobre él, respirando audiblemente.

—Eres maravilloso —dijo a Kurt una vez que recuperó el aliento. Se levantó y miró en esos orbes azul ciruela. Estaban tan espectaculares como siempre y cuando sonrió, le fue directo a los ojos—. Eres asombroso y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y todo lo que quiero es abrazarte por el resto del tiempo.

—Te amo —Kurt dijo y la voz se escuchó un poco gruesa—. No puedo señalar el momento preciso en que me enamoré de ti, pero Dios, simplemente estoy tan enamorado de ti. Prométeme que esta vez no te irás a ningún lugar.

—Nunca me fui —Blaine le dijo, con una sonrisa—. Nunca me fui y nunca me iré.

* * *

Kurt salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Blaine ya estaba en la cama, de espaldas a Kurt. Estaba mirando la ventana, simplemente mirando a la noche. Kurt sonrió para sí y se acercó, las piernas tambaleándose un poco. Ignoró el ligero ardor cuando caminaba (había pasado mucho tiempo) y luego subió a la cama junto a Blaine y se acercó a él.

Blaine se retorció un poco cuando Kurt se puso junto a él. Sonrió y los ojos estaban reluciendo con un poco del brillo de la luna que se filtraba por las persianas abiertas. Blaine se estremeció cuando Kurt le pasó el brazo alrededor del cuerpo. Se movió hasta que estuvo de frente y pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

—Esta debe ser la mejor sensación del mundo —Kurt susurró.

—Definitivamente —Blaine coincidió—. Creo que por fin lo hice bien.

—¿Lo hiciste bien?

—Todo —Blaine le informó—. Todo está bien.

—Sí —Kurt coincidió—. Todo está bien.

Blaine bajó la mano y sujetó la mano de Kurt con la suya. La subió y sacó de las mantas. Observó mientras presionaba los brazaletes, la luz de la luna plateada chocando contra ellos. Kurt le dio una expresión perpleja. Blaine sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en el principio? —preguntó, entrelazando los dedos con los de Kurt—. Digo, ¿hasta el inicio? Yo, a veces. Justo lo estaba pensando mientras te humectabas, o lo que sea, en el baño. Es… Esto comenzó como un completo desastre. Tú me odiabas -

—Desagrado —Kurt corrigió—. Nunca odio.

—De acuerdo —Blaine sonrió—. Te _desagradaba_. Temía admitir que me gustabas y actúe como el imbécil más grande con vida. Y luego mejoró. Digo, sí, volvió a empeorar, pero míranos ahora. Lo logramos.

—Sí —Kurt asintió—. Sí, supongo que sí.

—Aunque, es extraño, ¿verdad? —Blaine preguntó—. Digo, se siente igual que siempre, pero también diferente. Es decir, todavía somos nosotros, pero lo somos en la ciudad de New York. ¡Esto es _surreal_, cielo! —Arrastró la palabra 'surreal'.

—Sí —Kurt dijo—. Se siente un poco surreal, pero de buena manera.

—En la _mejor_ manera —Blaine emitió.

—Correcto —Kurt sonrió, luego sujetó la muñeca de Blaine en la mano. Subió el brazalete a la luz, de manera que pudieran leer las palabras.

_"I want to take you far from the cynics in this town  
and kiss you on the mouth."*_

Kurt fijó los ojos azules en los café-dorado de Blaine y le dio su mejor sonrisa—. Supongo que lo hicimos —dijo—. Escapamos, llegas aquí.

Blaine se inclinó y presionó los labios con los de Kurt—. Y ahora nos besaremos en la boca. —Kurt rio y luego Blaine estaba empujándole la muñeca a la luz—. Y —Blaine comenzó—. Cada vez que te veo, me siento anonadado, únicamente que esta vez no quiero deshacerme de mi sentir por ti. Sólo quiero que siga mejorando y mejorando y así es. Te amo más cada día qué pasa.

Kurt intentó ignorar la sensación estremeciéndosele dentro del pecho, pero era difícil, especialmente con Blaine tan cerca—. Tenemos que ser la pareja más cursi en el planeta.

—Prefiero la _'más linda'_ —Blaine le dijo.

—De acuerdo, bien. Entonces, la más linda —Kurt se corrigió—. Deberíamos ir a dormir —dijo, soltando la muñeca de Blaine. Las manos de Blaine se deslizaron entorno a él y Kurt presionó las palmas de sus propias manos al pecho de Blaine.

—De acuerdo —Blaine asintió y luego se acercó y subió sobre el cuerpo de Kurt—. Tengo tres cosas que decirte primero.

—Este, bien —Kurt le sonrió a Blaine, los fieros y brillantes ojos en la pálida luz.

—Número uno —Blaine dijo—. Te amo.

Y levantó la mano de Kurt y le presionó un cálido beso en los nudillos.

—Número dos —Blaine dijo, soltando la mano de Kurt—. Te amo.

Y bajó la boca y presionó el más pequeño beso a los labios de Kurt.

Kurt sonrió—. Y número tres —Blaine expresó, finalmente—. _Te amo._

E impactó la boca sobre la de Kurt y le metió la lengua entre los dientes y lo besó como si no lo hubiera besado en cientos de miles de años. Cuando se alejó, le sonrió a Kurt. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó una mano a la mejilla de Blaine.

—También te amo.

Y entonces Blaine atrapó a Kurt en sus brazos y los puso de costado. Instalándose y envolviéndose alrededor de él y susurró una vez más que lo amaba, antes de caer dormidos, aferrándose el uno al otro, las sombras entrelazadas, mientras la opalescente luna salía en el cielo de New York.

Abrieron los ojos cuando el sol salió y sonrieron, porque esto era todo. Aquí era donde pertenecían, en los brazos del otro.

Finalmente estaban en casa.

* * *

**Eso es, eso es el fin. Esto simplemente es la escena obscena que omití del capítulo 14, que alguien me pidió escribir entonces, así que lo voy a añadir aquí :)**

* * *

_He's like a rollercoaster,  
And I'm afraid of heights,  
But still there's nothing to stop me from getting off this ride,  
Oh, I just can't let you go._

**Escena del Campo Del Capítulo 14:**

—Recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí —Blaine dijo, acostado junto a Kurt en la suave hierba, mientras observaban las estrellas—. Tenía trece años y mis padres estaban peleando y simplemente necesitaba alejarme, porque me sentía con ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra una pared. No podía escucharlos. Tenía que salir de allí, así que bajé las escaleras y salí de la casa y ni siquiera notaron que me fui. Recuerdo simplemente caminar, sintiéndome aturdido y mareado y sin saber a dónde ir y luego me cansé demasiado para continuar, simplemente me detuve y me encontré justo ahí, donde aparcamos. Caminé y me acosté aquí por horas. He estado viniendo a aquí desde entonces.

—Y te las arreglaste para nunca ser asesinado aquí —Kurt sonrió un poco—. Eso ya es impresionante.

Blaine sonrió—. Nadie más sabe que vengo aquí.

—¿Por qué yo? —Kurt preguntó, junto a él—. ¿Por qué traerme aquí?

—Se sentía bien —Blaine se encogió de hombros—. Quería que supieras algo de mí que nadie más sabía. Bueno. Otro aparte del hecho que dormimos juntos.

Kurt únicamente asintió y Blaine esperaba que entendiera lo que significaba, porque encontraba difícil decirlo en voz alta.

—Tengo la sensación de que estaré volviendo demasiado tiempo aquí después de mañana —Blaine dijo.

—Estoy aquí por ti, Blaine —Kurt le dijo y Blaine resistió la urgencia de preguntarle por cuánto tiempo todavía estaba dispuesto a estar ahí para él—. Para lo que necesites.

Blaine se apoyó y bajó la mirada a Kurt, los brillantes ojos azules destellando en la luz plateada de las estrellas—. Lo que necesito —dijo a Kurt, la voz grave—. Eres tú.

Algo tintineó en los ojos de Kurt y pareció entenderlo. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y Blaine tomó eso como una señal de permiso para simplemente ir y tomarlo. Bajó y atrapó la boca de Kurt con los suyos, el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y lo besó como si él fuera la fuente de la vida eterna, como si simplemente no pudiera tener suficiente.

Y de una manera, no podía. Había algo con respecto a él que era tan jodidamente _adictivo _y Blaine no podía soltarlo, sin importar cuánto, ni siquiera quería dejarlo, sólo quería aferrarse para siempre y olvidar al resto del estúpido mundo y simplemente _estar_.

Kurt le estaba succionando el labio inferior y Blaine le estaba deslizando las manos bajo la playera y trazando líneas invisibles sobre la tersa piel pálida. Las rodillas de Kurt se movieron y Blaine bajó la entrepierna y se apoyó ahí. Kurt jadeó un poco contra los labios y Blaine simplemente lo necesitaba. Se veía tan asombroso en la pálida luz y…

—Quiero ser activo —dijo a Kurt, antes de poder detenerse—. Por favor, sólo quiero… _necesito_...

—De acuerdo —Kurt asintió, ansiosamente—. De acuerdo, sí.

Blaine no había sido activo y podía ver el resquicio de nerviosismo en los ojos azules de Kurt, pero se tomaría el tiempo, hacerlo bien, asegurarse que estuviera bien para él. Gruñó un poco, necesitando más, así que bajó el brazo y desabrochó los pantalones de Kurt. Los bajó y el pecho de Kurt se detuvo por un momento, luego volvió a respirar.

No pasó mucho antes que Blaine hubiera desnudado completamente a Kurt. Se quitó los pantalones y muy pronto, también estuvo desnudo. Kurt levantó la mano y lo atrajo y le metió la lengua en la boca, hambrientamente, como si deseara a Blaine tanto como él lo deseaba.

Blaine no podía esperar otro momento. Metió los dedos en la boca de Kurt y Kurt los chupó, entendiendo. En unos segundos, bajó la mano por el cuerpo de Kurt y le encontró la estrecha entrada. Ahora ya lo había hecho más de una vez, era algo que disfrutaba más de lo que debería. Kurt arqueó la espalda, la erección enterrándosele en el estómago a Blaine. Blaine retorció el dedo dentro de Kurt y gimió bajo él, los ojos cerrándosele, esas gruesas pestañas moviéndose.

Blaine volvió a retirar la mano y humedecer sus dedos, esta vez con su propia boca. Pasó la mano para abajo y esta vez deslizó dos dedos y Kurt siseó un poco, pero protestó cuando Blaine se detuvo, así que continuó. Requirió un poco de tiempo, pero pronto estuvo deslizando los dedos libremente, sin lastimar demasiado a Kurt. Luego cuando Kurt estuvo lo suficientemente estrecho, volvió a meter los dedos y Kurt gimió un poco ante la pérdida.

Entonces Kurt se estaba moviendo hacia Blaine. La espalda tocó la fresca sábana bajo ellos y Kurt estaba cerniéndose sobre él, los ojos un tono más oscuro de lo usual. Tras un momento, Kurt estaba bajando. Presionó un beso en el pecho de Blaine, luego le dejó más besos por el cuerpo hasta que alcanzó la parte baja del estómago. Ahí lo besó por un tiempo, luego subió. Estaba bajando la mirada al pene de Blaine. Blaine observó mientras Kurt se relamía los hinchados labios, luego cayó y bajó la boca sobre el pene de Blaine.

—Oh, _joder._

La boca de Kurt era húmeda y caliente y mamándolo sobre la mano sujetando la base. Blaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lengua de Kurt se deslizó sobre la rendija y no iba a ser capaz de durar si continuaba así.

—Detente —gruñó—. Necesito... Kurt. Detente, o a-acabo.

Kurt apartó la boca y el aire frío golpeó a Blaine y simplemente necesitaba estar dentro de Kurt y rápido. Se movió hacia arriba y gentilmente bajó a Kurt y le levantó las piernas.

—Lentamente —Kurt orientó.

Blaine asintió. No lo lastimaría. Se arrodilló entre los muslos de Kurt y posicionó de manera que estaba alineado con la entrada. Bajó la mano y se presionó contra el apretado y arrugado ano, luego se deslizó muy, muy lentamente y bajos sonidos guturales escaparon de los hinchados labios rosas de Kurt.

—¿Está bien? —Blaine preguntó.

—Bien —le dijo—. Sólo… No te muevas, o te mataré.

Blaine sonrió instintivamente y bajó la mano para acariciar la erección de Kurt, sólo mientras se acostumbraba a la intrusión.

—Eso no está ayudando —Kurt jadeó, cuando Blaine deslizó el pulgar sobre la rendija del glande de Kurt.

—Lo siento —dijo, pero no lo sentía, no realmente. Cómo podía sentirlo cuando Kurt lucía _así _bajo él.

—¿Quieres intentar moverte?

No tuvo que preguntar dos veces. Blaine soltó a Kurt y se movió para descansar una mano a cada lado del cuerpo, luego retrajo las caderas, después se clavó de nuevo.

—_Santo Cielo, jódete, Blaine_. —Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Volvió a bajar la velocidad, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza—. No, no. Continúa. Estaré - _mierda _\- estaré bien. Adelante.

Blaine asintió y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de Kurt, cuidadosamente, queriendo simplemente ir más rápido, porque la estrechez y calidez lo estaban volviendo loco y simplemente quería entrar y salir de él tan rápidamente como fuera posible, sólo necesitándolo más que nada en el mundo.

—Más rápido.

Blaine enarcó una ceja cuando Kurt dijo eso—. ¿Estás se-?

—Dije más rápido, Blaine, simplemente hazlo.

Vaciló por unos momentos, luego lo agradeció. Comenzó a embestir más fuerte y Kurt estaba gimiendo realmente alto e intentó parar, porque realmente no quería lastimarlo, sin importar lo bien que se sintiera, pero Kurt seguía demandando que continuara y quería que fuera más fuerte y Blaine no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

Estaba tan cerca, entrando y saliendo de Kurt con ansiedad, la boca bien abierta. Estaba observando los ojos azules de Kurt a través de las pestañas, el rostro, la manera en que la boca se le estaba abriendo y cerrando y seguía pasando la lengua lentamente sobre los labios.

—Dios, Blaine —Kurt gimió, luego—. Estoy a punto de -

Y entonces Kurt estaba eyaculando y Blaine lo observaba boquiabierto, porque había tenido el clímax simplemente por tener a Blaine dentro y eso lo asombró. Fue lo suficiente para mandarlo al borde, porque luego Blaine estaba eyaculando, todavía dentro de Kurt, vaciándose dentro del apretado agujero y ni siquiera tenían proyección. Blaine no pudo darle importancia, no en este momento, porque Kurt se veía y sentía y se escuchaba tan asombroso, ahí recostado, cubierto en semen, la boca húmeda y abierta, los lechosos párpados cubriendo esos brillantes orbes azules.

Blaine salió, luego se inclinó para besar los labios de Kurt. Le correspondió torpemente, murmurándole palabras incoherentes palabras a la boca. Blaine pasó la segunda manta sobre ellos y rodó sobre la espalda junto a él. Levantó la mirada al cielo y recuperó el aliento, agradecido por el aire fresco y la replante luna y estrellas. El corazón le estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, pero no por arrepentimiento de nada, sólo porque Kurt le provocaba cosas, cosas que no podía comenzar a entender.

Fue Kurt el que habló primero.

—Acabamos - acabamos de tener sexo en un campo —dijo, la sorpresa evidente en la voz—. Oh Dios. Acabamos de tener sexo en un campo.

* * *

**A letra de la canción al principio de la escena del campo es de una canción llamada Can't Let You Go (también de Jesse McCartney. Lo amo, por si no lo notaste). Como sea, no puedo creer que por fin acabe. No sé lo que haría sin ustedes.**

**Primero, un ENORME agradecimiento a todos y cada uno de los se leyeron y comentaron. No tiene idea de lo mucho que significó para mí. Cuando comencé, no esperaba que nadie lo leyera. Siento que inicié ayer, pero al mismo tiempo se siente que he escrito por años. Este es mi primer fic Klaine multi-capítulo y siempre será especial para mí. He reído y llorado y sonreído y hecho muecas y arrojado cosas a la pared y gritado y sentido casi cada emoción en el mundo mientras escribía esto, pero he amado escribirlo, de verdad.**

**El más grande agradecimiento a Rebecca (m-arvel en tumblr) por estar ahí desde el comienzo. Ella ha estado revisando el texto desde que lo pensé y sobretodo fabulosa (incluso si se quedaba dormida en tinychat). Si buscan un fic viaje de ansiedad, el fic Cough Syrup está en mis favoritos y lo que me ha contado podría simplemente matarme. ¡Además ha sido mi DJ durante todo este fic y se le ocurrió la canción que utilicé para el título, así que le debía esto!**

**[Otros agradecimientos]**

**Por último, gracias a todos ustedes por continuar con esto, sin importar cuándo comenzaron a leerlo. Gracias por el fanart y los liveblogs y los mensajes y los comentarios y simplemente TODO. Los quiero mucho a todos, no saben lo que significan para mí. **

**No sé lo que haré después, porque algunas personas han estado pidiendo. Estaba pensando en una secuela, pero todavía no lo sé. Pueden encontrarme en tumblr (likechildreninafairytale).**

**Entonces, eso es todo. Se acabó.**

**Gracias y los quiero.**

**Jamie.**

**x**

* * *

*Quiero alejarte de los cínicos en esta ciudad y besarte en la boca. Parte de la canción The Postal Service de Brand New Colony.

Traduje la mayor parte de la nota de la autora, porque creo engloba lo que yo tengo que decir y no quiero ser repetitivo.

Sé que existe un oneshot (The World isn't Watching us Break Down) y una secuela (Anywhere but Here), lamentablemente no encontré los trabajos traducidos, pero al menos tuvimos un final feliz. No puedo ni voy a comprometerme a esas traducciones, discúlpenme.

De todo corazón agradezco la paciencia, el interés y los comentarios.

Gracias.


End file.
